Supernatural Chronicles
by amr20145
Summary: Just a continuation of the story of Dean and Sam Winchester as they battle monsters, and evil as hunters to save mankind which takes place after the events at the end of season 10 when Sam and Dean unintentionally released the Darkness. New characters will be thrown in with the Winchesters and several former characters will be brought back in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 1 Before The Darkness- The Psychic

Prologue

Chuck(narrating) " _Things have gone bad to worse in the wake of the Mark of Cain's removal from Dean's arm. Sam couldn't have possibly predicted the Pandora's box he unintentionally unleashed when he enlisted Rowena's help figuring out a spell in the Book of Damned in order to remove the mark and save his brother from losing himself. Now the entire Universe will be erupted in Darkness before God created light and the world as it is now. Now that Darkness is coming, the world will be in more chaos more, more destruction, more dangerous and doom than it ever was before and far worse than the apocalypse. Sam and Dean won't be as nearly prepared in what they will face now as this is far bigger than they ever endured. Now that Darkness has returned, for the first time God who had disappeared from Heaven and His whereabouts unknown will return to face this new threat. All four of the Archangels, Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer and Raphael( who will be resurrected by God) will have to band together for the first time since their last battle to face off with Darkness once again. As for Sam and Dean, they have to band together with new and old alliances alike to deal with their biggest challenge yet and defeat Rowena too. However, the question raises is can they? This just maybe challenge that they simple won't be able to overcome"._

Three days earlier, somewhere in St. Paul, Minnesota

As she was dreaming in her sleep she had the images again. The world around becoming engulfed with black smoke firing into the ground as if it was warfare and before she knew it, several rays of black smoke spurted out from all sides and s the black smoke started getting bigger and bigger covering the entire sky and the earth all around. It became so huge that it surrounded the entire world pouring around like it was a tornado destroying everything around it. Soon there was no light at all but total darkness. Once again, she saw what looked like a classic black Chevy Impala and inside the car, two young men one blonde and the other dark-haired as the gigantic black smoke is headed towards them. This time the image changed and she also saw what look like entrance to some old looking building somewhere, with a metal door. Then she woke up in fright as she usually did and sat up in her bed. The next morning, she told all about this dream to her grandmother as she was convinced this wasn't just a dream but a premonition of what will happen.

Gwendoline Niles or Gwen(as she is called) is a 27 year old, pretty brunette with long wavy hair slightly passed her shoulders, nice grey eyes, lovely smile with a wholesome look about her. Ever since she was small child, she knew she was different than the other children as she had these special abilities no one else had. She had the ability to see things before they happened or even sometimes see things in the past, especially if she touched a person or an object. She would tell this to her mother when she was little who would just tell her she was special as she had a gift just like her and her grandmother. If the event was very major she would see or dream about it for days or even weeks before it happened. That was the case of her father's car accident and death. When she told this to her mother, her mother just persuaded her dad not to leave the house that day and it worked.

Gwen learned she could change events and stop them from happening. After changing her father's event, however later both her mother and her father were killed in a bus accident and by the time she predicted it, it was too late. Her grandmother would later tell her that sometimes you can't stop fate, if something is meant to happen, you can only change the circumstances of that situation but not stop it all together if it is fated to be. Now this morning, Gwen is talking to her grandmother known as Madame Bess, a somewhat popular medium in the area who runs her own business of reading tarot cards, telling people's fortune, giving séances etc, once again about the her dreams that she's been having for days now.

"Grandma, I dreamt it again, I saw huge black smoke covering everything around. It was so scary like something out of a supernatural movie" she said.

"I see, this is definitely not good, not good at all" said her grandmother.

"I also saw those two men again just like the last time in a black car that looks like a Chevy Impala and the huge smoke was coming toward them" she continued. "But this time, I also saw an image of a metal door to a very old building that looked abandoned."

Madame Bess became even more curious. "I definitely think we need to look into it. Tonight I will read it in the cards."

Later that night, they were both in the dining room sitting at the dining room table that was now covered with red cloth and a candle in the center. There were tarots spread out face down. All the lights were out except for the candle lit on the table giving little light. Then Madame Bess began and selected a card as Gwen sat quietly and anxious.

As Madame Bess put the card to the candle light to get a clearer look she suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong Grandma?" Gwen said very worried now.

"This card means destruction, total destruction of everything as we know it" said her grandmother in a frightful tone.

"What does that mean?" asked Gwen.

"That means that life as we know will soon be in total destruction than we ever known it" she said. "It means darkness is coming!" she said again more anxious and fearful.

Gwen hadn't seen her grandmother this scared before. "What can we do?" Gwen asked.

"I think we need more answers" said her grandmother. "I going to ask the spirits what is going to happen what we should do, dear help me moves these cards" she continued.

Both of them moved the tarot cards away and then got more candles to lit and placed them on the table. Then they both sat down again and Madame Bess gave her séance, murmuring words that Gwen didn't understand then she heard her say,"Let me contact the one who can tell me what is coming and who can we turn to help us, Oh who can tell us what destruction is coming, please, please tell me".

This went on for two minutes and Gwen was convinced that nothing was going to happen when all of the sudden her grandmother suddenly was in a trance. Then Madame Bess starting to see all these images, the gigantic black smoke engulfing everything it sight destroying things, the classic black Chevy impala, the two young men one blonde and the other very tall dark-haired, an old huge building like some sort of bunker, the insides of the building with a library and pictures. She continued seeing the black smoke and hearing people screaming, than she heard deep voice say repeatedly " _The Darkness"_ then it said " _Winchester, Winchester_!"

This went on for a while and Gwen became quite concerned when it was over and her grandmother was out of trance, Gwen cried, "grandma, are you okay?"

"I'm okay dear" said Madame Bess quite fatigued.

"Did you find the answers you were looking for?" asked Gwen anxiously.

"I did" said her grandmother very calmly. "And now I know what we must do."

 **I'm changing the format of my chapters to make them easier to read to get more readers and will gradually do with all my chapters over time. Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 2 Before The Darkness- The Hunter

Superior, Nebraska

Sam and Dean sat in the Impala as the gigantic black smoke continued to grow engulfing everything and sight and was heading straight for them. Neither of them have every seen anything like it after all the monsters, ghosts, demons and other things they had to deal with as hunters. Both were scared out of their wits although neither tried to show it that much.

"Dean, what the hell is that!" cried Sam, nearing shaking in the car.

"I think it's Darkness, Sam!" said Dean.

"Darkness, what the hell is darkness suppose to be?" wondered Sam.

"Death told me about it, it seemed before God created the world, He and the archangels battled Darkness, some kind of destructive entity, but couldn't defeat, so He sealed it away and made the Mark of Cain as lock to keep it sealed, then gave it to Lucifer who then passed on to Cain, who as you know passed it to me!" explained Dean very quickly and thoroughly. "But since the mark disappeared from my arm, I guess it released the Darkness again" Dean continued. "I still wonder how did that mark got off my arm, Sam what did you do?" Dean asked suddenly suspicious of Sam.

Sam with a guilty look just said, "Dean, we were trying to save you, how could I have known" he said.

Dean didn't need to ask any further as he could have guess that damn book again. That book that got Charlie killed, that he warned Sam to burn as it was evil. Then again, what did he just do, he wondered. Dean remembered that he came close of killing is own kid brother, the brother he had sworn to always protect growing up, who he sold his soul to a crossroad demon to bring him back from the dead, the same little brother he would die for and today he nearly killed him. Then he did something he never thought possible, he killed Death. What does that mean, what will become of the world now?

Then there is this Darkness, what will this Darkness do the world, and to everyone in it? Dean didn't want to think about, but knew it could be much bigger than the apocalypse, bigger than anything they ever encountered and it was all their faults. He didn't have time to think any longer as the smoke gigantic smoke known as darkness was now heading very close to them and he couldn't do anything about it. Their car was stuck, if they got out there was no place to hide, the first time there are actually doomed. They can feel the car shake as the smoke now surrounding their entire car and they can't see anything but blackness on their window shield and all they can do is close their eyes fearing the worst.

Some time earlier Lebanon, Kansas

Ava Renshaw just came of out of the La' Dow's supermarket with a bag of some food it drinks that she bought for the long trip she was about the take. Looking about she didn't really care much for this very small town where there seems to hardly anyone around it pretty much looks like dull place to live. She didn't want to stop in this backwoods town but she was running out of gas and decided to stop by the nearest town to the gas station and then she decided to get some snacks and drinks before heading back out on the road in her large van.

Ava been driving around for couple days now and had been in New York, and now wanted to return to her hometown in Montrose, Colorado to see her parents whom she hadn't seen in a while. After her last mission as a hunter, she believed she deserved a long break. Maybe she would head out to California after finishes her visit, she always loved the idea of going to Los Angeles. Ava drove on in her van wondering about her past five years now.

She is a very beautiful woman with flame red shoulder-length hair, neatly styled, blue eyes, lips covered in red lipstick, her nails painted raspberry red, and looked pretty much like a girl next door. No one would dream such young pretty woman could be a hunter and not a hunter of deer, or moose, but a hunter of monsters, demons and other supernatural creatures.

But hunting went way back in her family, in fact both her grandfathers, her father and uncles were hunters. She takes some pride about being the first female in her family to take up the family legacy despite concerns from her parents. Neither of them wanted her to be a hunter, but have a more normal life due to their own backgrounds. Her father was raised a hunter and often hunted with his father and brothers. As for her mother, hunting was man's domain in her mother's family and her mom would often be at home helping her own mother run the family store, look after the home and younger siblings while her father, Ava's grandfather would go off hunting sometimes being away for months.

Ava's own father retired from hunting after her parents married and decided to settle down working a regular job and trying to give her a more normal childhood. However, her childhood was hardly normal as her parents still decided to expose her early on about hunters, and supernatural creatures and prepare her just in case some dark spirit, demon or any evil supernatural creature decided to descend on their home. While she was playing with dolls, stuff animals, learning how to swim, piano lessons and going to school like most little girls, she was also learning about ghosts, demons, vampires(kill them by chopping off their head, not by a stake like the movies), werewolves, witches and any supernatural creatures that existed.

She also learned about Devil's trap, how to perform exorcisms, talisman( to protect you from getting possessed), how to use salt, iron, holy water etc while growing up. When she was ten, she was taught how to use a crossbow and a year later was taking out to the shooting range to learn how use a firearm, and had her learn martial arts so she wouldn't be helpless in the cruel and dangerous world. By the time she had finished high school, Ava was typical teenage girl who loved shopping, had posters of her favorite band, liked going out with boys, but she also knowledgeable in almost everything supernatural, was skilled shot, and had a black belt in both karate and judo.

She was definitely tougher than she look. One such boy learned that in the form of her high school boyfriend Bryan who thought it would be cute to sneak up behind her give her scare on one Halloween night at party at the school when she went outside alone to meet him. He had popped out of nowhere and grabbed her from behind in which in reflex, she elbowed him in the stomach area, and flipped him over with a quick judo move, causing him to land on his back on the ground. He never did that again. After school, she went on to college where she studied, history, myths, legends, and folklore. She later got a job at the museum but five years ago she quit at the age of 26, to decide to become a full time hunter, feeling she had a bigger calling than that dull museum job.

She paired up with a veteran female hunter Bev Jarvis who was an old hunting friend of her father's and took her under her wing promising her dad she would look after her. Bev was very much her mentor and maternal figure and taught her everything she knows. Unfortunately, last year Bev suffered from lung cancer and could no longer hunt and eventually died and Ava inherited her van which she driving now. Ava mourned Bev, and still misses her, but now she's more than confident she can take care of herself and so far is doing just fine on her own. Of course, a part of her kind of longs for company as it can be lonely on the road all the time, but she doesn't really need it.

As she continued to drive on hoping to head out town, she suddenly hears strange noise and feels the strong gust of wind. The wind gets stronger and stronger causing her van to shake making her fear having an accident. At first she thinks it is a tornado and quickly stops her van. Then when she looks through her wind shield, she sees an amazing sight.

"What the hell?" Ava murmurs to herself as she suddenly sees large rays of black smoke leap out in the sky and then crash down on the ground.

Soon there is gigantic black smoke flowing on the ground like waves in an ocean surrounding and engulfing everything in sight. Shock and startled by what she just seen, Ava without thinking, quickly turns her van around and starts driving as fast as she can, her hands trembling still not believing what she had just seen.

With the five past years as a hunter, she as encountered many scary and unbelievable things and she's learned to get used to it but this was way out of her realm. " _What is that thing, and how can I get out of here_?" she thought. She continued to speed on the empty road as she could see in her review mirror that gigantic black smoke spreading closer like a huge tornado and it was now catching up to her quick.

There was no way she could out drive it. Before she knew it, the black smoke was surrounding her van and all she could see in windows was the black smoke covering everything so she could not see where he was driving and soon the car began to tremble. Ava then pulled the breaks and let out a scream as she has never been so scared in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 3 Before The Darkness: The Angel

Chicago, Illinois

Emily Lovett stood in over the bathtub in her bathroom holding the pills in her hand. She had thought long and hard for a while now and she finally made up her mind to end this once in for all. She thought back during her life, she had a normal childhood and upbringing, had plenty of friends, college, than a nice job and finally she found love with a wonderful man and just over a year ago she had a happy family with a loving husband and beautiful little girl.

But, just last year that happy family was gone when a drunk driver crashed into their car one night while they were returning home from a family night out at the restaurant. The husband was killed instantly, her daughter died later at the hospital, while she lingered on in a coma for six days before she woke up and learned that her both her husband and daughter were dead. She recovered from the fractured ribs, had her arm in a cast and cuts on her face but the emotional wounds of losing her family never went away.

The pain remained even after the drunk driver was sentenced to prison, or after her addiction to pills that temporary took the pain away, or months in therapy for her depression. Then she lost her corporate job this year after repeated tardiness, numerous errors, unprofessional behavior towards fellow co-workers and her boss alike. She was giving time off but kept coming back but the final meltdown she had was the final straw. Now she is in dept and can't pay her mortgage and will have to sell her home, the house she and her husband bought as their dream home. No matter what, the pain doesn't go away and her life seems to be going downhill since the devastating night that changed everything.

Emily always believed that her husband and child are in a happy place together free from any pain, grief or any sadness. After thinking about it off and on since their deaths, she decided that maybe where they are is far better than here on earth and she would also be happier if she joined.

Although Emily always believed in God, Heaven and the angels and that it wasn't up to people to take a life only God allowed things to happen for reason, this time she thought a bit differently. No Loving God would condemn her for wanting to free her herself from suffering and be with her family even if it wasn't her time. She is not a bad person or is she trying to do evil or harm anyone she just wants peace and to see her husband and little girl again.

Earlier today, she stared at all the photos in the family album from the wedding photo, to the baby pictures of her girl and photos of all three of them. Today her daughter would have been five years old and her husband 35. Emily went into her daughter's bedroom for one last time then the master bedroom she shared with her husband. Now as she stands over the bathtub, she turns on the water to fill the tub up. She takes the pills out of the bottle and holds them in her hand. " _Soon it will be all over"_ She thought to herself and prepares to do what she must. Just then she saw a bright light and she heard a voice, a soft feminine voice.

" _Emily, don't do it"_ the voice said.

Emily startled dropped the pills and looked around. "Who said that!" she cried.

" _I did"_ said the voice. The bright light continued to shine and Emily wondered if she was losing her mind.

"I must be going crazy, there is no one here!" she cried out.

 _"You are not crazy, Emily I'm here to help"_ said the voice.

"But who are you and where are you!" cried out Emily still looking nervously about the room.

" _My name is Hannah and I'm an angel of The Lord who has come to save you"_ the voice said.

"No way, that's impossible!" cried out Emily.

 _"It is not impossible at all, don't you believe in angels, or God?_

"Of course I do but this is too much!" cried Emily. "Besides why do you want to help me?"

 _"I know you are in pain after losing you family, despite the pain you feel the Lord doesn't want you to take your own life"_ said the voice.

"Why would God care about if I take my life?" she asked.

" _God cares very much"_ said the voice.

"Well, if he cares so much, why did he let my family die and leave me all alone?" Emily asked angrily.

" _God allows free will for his children on earth to make the right or wrong choices, to embrace or reject him. It pains Him when his children reject him or make decisions that hurt themselves or others"_ the voice said.

"So why me, why do you decide to stop me from making my choice?" she asked.

" _Because, God needs your help"_ said the voice.

"My help, how?"

" _Something terrible is about to happen that will cause destruction for the entire world and we need to defeat it"_ said the voice.

"Destruction, why kind of destruction?" Emily asked.

" _This destruction is like no other, and it will cause chaos, evil and ruin all humanity"_ said the voice.

"I don't believe this, what kind of help do you want from me?" Emily asked shocked and amazed at what she just heard.

" _I need your permission to use you as a vessel so I can complete my mission here on earth. All you have to do, is say yes"_ said the voice.

"I don't' know" said Emily still not believing all of this.

" _Emily, you couldn't save your family, but you can help save the world. I promise if you say yes, you can make a big difference and you will finally find the peace that you want, please just say yes"_ the voice said in a pleading matter.

"Why me and not anyone else?" asked Emily as she was still unsure why God would chose her.

" _Because, you were chosen, we need you, God needs you, please Emily don't give up on your life and say yes and you won't be sorry, but if you take your life that would be a big mistake. Please say yes for the sake of the world and the Lord"_ pleaded the voice.

After much thinking, and listening to the voice, suicide didn't seem like such of a good idea afterall. Emily didn't understand why, but after listening to this angel Hannah, she didn't feel afraid but calm and relax and that she could totally believe and trust in everything she just heard and seen.

She no longer wanted to die and felt compelled to do whatever Hannah wanted without questioning it too much. So she suddenly turned off the bath tub water and pull out the stopper causing the water to sink down the drain.

She put the pill bottle back in the cabinet and without a next thought she looked at the bright light and said, "Okay, yes".

Suddenly more bright light shined on Emily and she was covered in it. Then when it was all over, Emily was no longer Emily as her sad face was now emotionless and blank. Without a moment to waste, she walked out of the bathroom headed for the front door and was out of the house in moments. She looked up at the windy sky and could and in seconds she could see the black rays of black smoke and knew what was taking place.

"Now it's time" was all Hannah said she soon she vanished out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 4 Before The Darkness: The Arrival

Lebanon, Kansas

Gwen and her grandmother have been driving for hours now in their small blue ford car when they had finally arrived in the small town of Lebanon in Kansas. Gwen who is the one that is driving still can't believe how far they have driven because of the visions her grandmother had about an old building in this very small town and the voices that told her the name Winchester.

It was weird enough that her grandmother had some of the same visions she had of the two young men and the classic black Chevy Impala but now there is the fact that the name Winchester is linked somehow to her premonitions of this Darkness that is about to come and these two men live in this small town. Just after the séance, Madame Bess told Gwen that they had to go to this small town and very early this morning they closed the place and hopped in their car packed a few luggage for their trip and now here they are.

Gwen is still curious as what they are going to do when they find this old building plus the two men in their visions." _Hello, you don't know us, but I saw a premonition of huge black smoke that may destroy the world plus seeing you in my visions, so me and my grandmother who is also a psychic had a séance and the voices told her that you may be linked this all of this so we decided to seek you out?_ " Gwen sarcastically thought in her head realizing how crazy that sounded.

But, the fact remains is that both of them saw visions of the gigantic black smoke plus the black car and the two men. Her grandmother did see a vision of some kind of old building and the voices telling her the name Winchester and they are all connected somehow. Those men in her visions names might be Winchester, they are probably related but what do they have to do with all of what is about to happen? Gwen still couldn't understand any of this but they will just have to figure it out once they get to their destination.

Driving along the empty road she realized just how tired and bored she was and she figured her grandmother was too as she had been quiet for quite some time now.

"Hey grandma, are you hungry, I figure we find a diner or café nearby and get something to eat" she said.

"I'm good dear but if you want to go right ahead, we still got plenty of time to get that place" said Madame Bess.

"I still wonder what are we going to do when we get there? I mean even if we find those men I can't imagine what we are going to say about the visions we had" said Gwen.

"We tell them the truth, besides from what I gather from the visions, these fellows are very much of part of what is going to happen, I just don't know how" said her grandmother. "But, mark my words I have a feeling they will be willing to cooperate once we tell them about what we saw" she continued.

"This is so crazy, grandma, of all the visions I had, I never seen anything like this before and I'm scared of what it could mean" said Gwen who still can't get the images of the black smoke out of her mind.

They continued to drive in silence for a few minutes when all of the sudden they felt a huge gust of wind as the sky seemed to be getting windier by the second. The wind was so strong that that the car began to shake a little.

"What's happening?" asked Gwen curiously.

"You don't think it is a tornado, do you?" she continued.

"I don't know dear" said Madame Bess.

As the wind started to get even stronger, they both suddenly knew what was going to happen next. There up in the sky were huge rays of black smoke and soon shots of landed on the ground like an explosion with the loud sound of thunder.

"Grandma!" cried Gwen, but before she could finish her sentence, the gigantic black smoke was roaring like waves in the sea as it storming straight in their direction.

"Oh my God, that's it, it's that darkness or whatever and it's coming!" cried out Gwen.

"Oh dear, it has come already" murmured Madame Bess to herself. "Gwendoline, please we got to get to safety, hurry!" she cried out as she turned to Gwen.

Within seconds, Gwen turned the car around and starting driving away speeding as fast as she could neither of them had ever been so scared as they were then. However, despite their speed, they couldn't out drive that gigantic black smoke as they both looked to the left and right the gigantic black smoke of waves was everywhere and within minutes it surrounded their car and engulfed it. Now seeing nothing but black smoke both Gwen and Madame Bess screamed at the same time fearing the worst.

"Grandmaaaa!" Gwen screamed one last time as they felt their car swerve.

The Abandoned Building

Crowley now shaking and actually fearing for his life someone he rarely does in his years as a demon continued to fend Castiel off who was still under the dog spell his evil witch of a mother Rowena had him under. Castiel with his bloodshot eyes and blood literally drooping under his eyes and was still snarling and growling like a dog came at him again with the blade and again Crowley grabbed his arm and with all his strength threw Castiel flying across the room once more.

"Castiel, please if you can hear me, fight it!" Crowley cried out not believing he was actually pleading for his life.

His mother that bitch, had really done a number on him now although he always knew in his heart he couldn't trust her, a part of him had actually wanted to believe at sometime that she was sincere in wanting to make amends. Emotions are nothing but a weakness and if he got out of this mess he'll be hell bent on making that evil harlot of a mother pay for once and for all.

After crashing into wall, Castiel got up unharmed and still growing seemed to grow angrier and once again came out him with that blade but as Crowley was ready to defend himself, within seconds a woman appeared and grabbed Castiel and managed to restrain him.

"Castiel, you can fight it" she said and kept holding on him she managed to touch his head with one hand and suddenly just like that the spell seemed to be broken and Castiel was back to his old self.

The woman then let him go and Castiel looking calm and amazed stared into the woman's face. She was quite an attractive woman in her early thirties with dark chestnut brown hair pinned up in a bun, hazel eyes and smooth ice cream complexion and oval-shaped head. She was wearing a nice medium blue long-sleeve blouse with white trousers and brown flats.

Although Castiel hasn't ever seen the vessel before, looking into the soul behind this body he was able to recognize her immediately.

"Are you alright Castiel?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine now but what are you doing here Hannah?" he asked her.

"I was sent here by God" said Hannah.

"God, you mean he's returned to heaven?" Castiel asked amazed.

"Yes, he just returned recently just in time" said Hannah.

"Why does He return now after all these years, I mean where was He all this time and what did you mean just now?" asked Castiel.

"Hello, remember me, while you two are catching up, I'm still can't bloody move from this spot, thanks to my bitch mother!" cried out Crowley impatiently and exasperated that he was being ignored.

Hannah and Castiel both turned to Crowley acknowledging his presence.

"Hey, darling, I would like to say its good seeing you again, and nice new meat suit but if you noticed I'm bloody stuck!" Crowley yelled as he was still under the Rowena's spell that blocked him from moving form the spot he had been standing.

Castiel asked Hannah, "do you think you can free him?"

"Are you sure?" asked Hannah surprised he would want her to help a demon, especially Crowley, the King of Hell.

"I'm sure, he helped with a spell to undo a curse on a friend, you remember Dean?" he said.

With that Hannah touched Crowley and he could suddenly move again.

"Well, bloody well time, free at last, love to engage small talk luv, but just curious what brought your angel self down from upstairs?" Crowley asked.

"I'm curious to know that myself, Hannah why are you down here, and what were going to tell me about God being back?" Castiel asked, more curious than ever.

"Well, like I said God just came back all of the sudden because he predicted that Darkness is coming back to destroy the world" she said.

"What the bloody hell is Darkness?" asked Crowley.

"There is no such thing as Darkness, it was a just scary bedtime stories we angels told ourselves, a myth" said Castiel.

"Not true, Darkness is real. Before God created all us other angels, Darkness existed as an evil, most powerful and dangerous entity that caused nothing but chaos and destruction, it was too powerful for God and the original archangels to defeat, so God locked it away by using the Mark of Cain which he gave to Lucifer who then passed it on to Cain who as you know passed it on to Dean. Once removed, Darkness will return again and it will be the greatest threat that has ever existed on this planet" Hannah explained not taking a single breath.

Castiel and Crowley both looked shocked and were in utter disbelief at what they just heard.

"We were working with the witch Rowena who performed a spell to have the mark removed. Now, if what you're saying is true, then we just unleashed this Darkness again" said Castiel feeling guilty of what he might have just started.

"I know, that is why I'm here. God sent me here on a mission to help him defeat Darkness and prepare for its return. I have going to have to organize an army using all the angels we had including the four archangels" she said.

"But that is impossible, Raphael is dead and possibly Gabriel too, and Michael and Lucifer on in Lucifer's cage" said Castiel shocked at her plans.

"I know, God is going to resurrect Raphael and will have to take a new vessel, since the other one was destroyed' she said.

Castiel gave her a quick look of guilt remembering it was he who destroyed Raphael when he thought he became the new God.

"As for Gabriel, he is in fact still alive and hiding and we will have to find him. Regarding Michael and Lucifer, we will have to release them from Lucifer's cage" she said.

Castiel eyes were about to popped of their sockets.

"What, you can't, you can't release Lucifer!" cried out Castiel horrified at such a plan.

"I'm afraid we don't have any choice, it is God's orders as we have to do whatever is necessary to stop Darkness and we need all the help we can get even if it means releasing Lucifer for a while" said Hannah.

Before they could say anything more, they heard it. The sound of the heavy wind that caused the windows to shake and then a loud roaring sound, like that of thunder and then the windows shattered.

"What the bloody hell?" cried out Crowley.

"Darkness, it's here" said Hannah.

The three of them headed out of the building and outside and stood at the doorway to see an amazing sight. The gigantic black smoke formed alike long rays in the sky and the ocean of the smoke on the ground storming like waves.

"What is going to happen?" asked Castiel who actually felt fear, although didn't really know what Darkness is but that made it even more scary.

"Well, I don't know about the pair of you two, but I'm outta here, so see you luvs" said Crowley and just like that he was gone.

Castiel and Hannah continued to looked outside and saw the gigantic black smoke surround everything on the ground, and as they watched they knew that something terrible was going to happen to the planet, something bigger than the apocalypse, bigger than any threat imaged and they had never felt so much fear in their entire existence than they did right that minute.


	5. Chapter 5

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 5 Darkness Has Arrived

Superior, Nebraska

Some time had passed after the huge waves of black smoke engulfed the Impala. Both Sam and Dean waited in silence to see what would happen and both feared for their lives although neither said it out loud. The car was shaking rapidly and glass from the windows was shattering, they felt dizzy from of it their heads becoming sore and glass splashing on them as they closed their eyes. Then the shaken stopped and to their amazement, the black smoke started slowly drifting away until it gradually was gone. Their car windows were broken but they looked out through them and they noticed at everything was suddenly dark, daylight had suddenly become night, they couldn't believe their eyes.

Finally Sam broke the silence.

"Dean, what they hell just happened, what happened to the daylight!" he cried out.

"Darkness is what happened Sam" said Dean.

"Just what the hell is this Darkness again!" cried out Sam still confused and scared as hell.

Dean explained again everything Death told him and afterwards both of them were silent for another minute not knowing what to say. Then Sam cried out, "Dammit Dean, why didn't you tell me about this Darkness before?"

"I don't know Sam, it didn't seem there was right to time to bring it up in the middle of Death ordering me to gank you so he could send far away that I won't hurt anybody!" said Dean sarcastically.

"I know" remembered Sam with some guilt in his tone.

Dean grew suspicious as he suspected Sam was hiding something.

"You know Sam, I'm still wondering how that Mark suddenly disappeared like that, what did you do?" he asked although he already knew the answer but just wanted to hear Sam say it.

"Dean, I just knew I had to do something, I couldn't let that Mark destroy you any further, I was so desperate and wasn't just going to let it go" said Sam desperately.

"Dammit, Sam, I thought you going to give up trying to use that Damn book, after what happened to Charlie and everything!" Dean said angrily.

"Dean, that Mark was changing you more by the minute, you were scaring me and becoming someone I didn't even know, especially after Charlie, I knew more than ever I couldn't stop trying to save you" cried Sam.

"I wanted you to leave it alone!' yelled Dean even more furious.

"We were so close, Charlie had just found a way to crack the code for the book and she emailed me the notes, well before you know." said Sam sadly. "At first, I was gonna give up and kill Rowena, but after finding her notes I decided I couldn't just ignore, them especially after how much Charlie sacrificed to get them" he continued.

"Don't you dare hide behind Charlie, or use her as an excuse!" Dean angrily interrupted.

"I'm not, I just trying to explain that, Charlie sacrificed her life to find a way to crack the code and she did, and I wasn't going to just ignore that, and it worked, Rowena was able to translate the book and find a spell to remove the Mark' said Sam.

Dean didn't look impressed, in fact he looked so furious at Sam and Sam knew he still blamed him about Charlie.

"You know, I'm sad about Charlie too, I miss her and blame myself for what happened to her" said Sam.

"You should, because it was your fault she's gone, if you had listened to me when I told you to burn that damn book she would still be here and nothing of this Darkness would have happened" said Dean calm this time but cold in his tone.

Sam looked so sad and hurt by Dean words because knew it was true no matter how good his intentions.

"I know Dean, and I will always regret that, I was so wrapped up in trying to save you I didn't think there could be consequence, I certainly didn't know about that Darkness!" cried out Sam.

"But I warned you that book was evil, and know looked at what has happened. I don't know what is going to happen now this Darkness has arrived and what it means to the whole world but it's not good and all because you had to save me" Dean cried back.

"You know, I'm not the only one that had done things regrettably" said Sam.

"What does that mean?" asked Dean although he knew what the answer was.

"I mean you going on your rampage for revenge. I saw what happened at the bunker. Me and Cas had to clean up the mess and then Rudy called me worried about you and now he's dead" said Sam.

Dean had a sudden looked of guilt but he quickly turned it off and looked coldly at Sam.

"There's nothing I did that I regret".

"Are you sure about that?" asked Sam.

Dean couldn't answer, then looking out of the broken windows again he changed the subject.

"Oh hell, I still can't believe my eyes, daylight is totally gone, wiped out, I guess this is what Darkness is about, literally darkening the whole sky".

"Let's just check it out" was all Sam could say he didn't feel like arguing with Dean anymore over their actions.

So they both got out of the car and noticed that their car doors, front and back were damaged from that black tidal wave.

"Damn, they think whatever wrecked my baby!" said Dean said angrily as he felt up his car.

However, they didn't focus too long on the car when they looked up into the sky and saw that everything was night, with no trace of the moon or stars, although they did see some brightness in the sky but couldn't make out what is suddenly got back in the car briefly to turn on the headlights and they could make out the bar that was still standing although the place looked like it had been hit by a tornado.

"Sam, whatever this Darkness is, it seemed to turn the entire world dark!" cried Dean.

"So you think all over the world it's like night?" asked Sam.

"It sure looks that way, but what scares me is what else has this Darkness done, the way Death told it, this is the most big bad that has ever existed, maybe bigger than the apocalypse and if that's true you can't count on the fact that whatever this thing will cause it won't be pretty for the entire planet maybe!" said Dean who was felt a tremble in his hands as the thought scared the hell out of him.

"My God, what I have done, Dean?" asked Sam.

"Let's not waste anything throwing a pity party, Sammy just get in the car and let's get back to the bunker as soon as possible and then we got to find Cas" said Dean.

With that, they both struggled to pull the car out of the ditch it was stuck and after many attempts of trying the finally managed to get the car out and jumped in and headed off in seconds. They had to use the headlights to see in the dark as they soon sped down the road heading back into Kansas to the bunker. Neither said a word for a long while as they both drove through the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 6 The Others

Lebanon, Kansas

Castiel and Hannah opened the door again after it was all over and were too shocked at what they saw outside.

"What happened, it is suddenly dark all over?' asked Castiel astounded.

"I don't know Castiel, Darkness is here and has affected the entire world" said Hannah.

"What does all of this mean?" asked Castiel.

"I don't know that either, none of the angels knows what Darkness actually does and how it will affect the universe but we do know this will be the worst threat that ever existested" Hannah told him. "I can't say what will happen now, what this Darkness will do, will it take a human form, possess a human vessel or many vessels or what chaos it will cause but I fear it will try to destroy humanity" she continued.

Castiel was silent as he realized in his entire years as an angel he's dealing with a threat he doesn't know anything and about and has never been this frightened in his life. Suddenly he remembered Sam and Dean and was more concerned about what might have happened to them.

"Hannah, I want to find out what happened to my friends Sam and Dean, we must go back to the bunker and wait for them, if they don't return we must find them" said Castiel.

Hannah just looked at him annoyed.

"You know Castiel, none of this would have happened if they didn't interfere" she told him.

"Sam just wanted to remove the Mark on Dean because he feared what was happening to him as was I" said Castiel a little annoyed himself of her criticizing his friends.

"Whatever his reasons his actions has caused more harm and destruction to the world, and now we have to clean up his mess, I need to round at all the angels to help defeat, reapers seraphims, archangels, every single one as we need all the help we can get an that includes you Castiel" said Hannah.

Castiel had figured that's why Hannah appeared to him because she had planned to enlist him to take part of this army and he was more than willing to accept but right now the only thing on his mind was Sam and Dean.

"I'm aware of your mission Hannah, but right now I still need to find Sam and Dean, I"m heading back to their bunker" he said.

"Okay, I'll take you, besides I need to ask them about the four horseman rings we need to use to open Lucifer's cage" said Hannah.

Hannah then laid a hold of Castiel and within seconds they both vanished into thin air.

Gwen and her grandmother had never been so scared in their lives as they are right now. After the car swerved, Gwen pulled on the breaks and it stopped somewhere but they couldn't see where. The car began to shake rapidly, glass shattered from the windows and they both where afraid that they were about to die. This went on for a while and then, the black smoke had gradually started to fade away from their car and they were both relieved to still be alive and unharmed. When they looked out of their broken windows, they saw that daylight suddenly became night and couldn't believe their eyes.

"What the hell happened to the sky, it is suddenly dark, how can that be possible?" cried out Gwen as she turned to her grandmother for answers.

"I don't know dear, I can't explain this but I have a feeling it has everything to do with this Darkness and that huge black smoke we saw" said Madame Bess who still looked quite dazed herself.

"This is what my visions were about, that black smoke or whatever that caused everything to be literally dark, everywhere!" cried out Gwen trying hard to stay calmed but couldn't.

"It appears that way Gwen, I don't know what to tell you" said Madame Bess. "

What can all of this mean, I mean what happens now!" yelled Gwen.

"I bet those two young men in our visions can explain all of this as like I said before they are link to all of this somehow" said Madame Bess now more calm.

"Two guys can explain this? We still don't know how they have to do with any of this I'm mean they're just two guys!" Gwen cried.

"My visions were quite clear besides the voices telling me there names Winchester. We got to find these men more than ever now starting with finding that old building in my visions" said Madame Bess.

"Where do we start, we don't even know where it is" said Gwen in frustrated tone.

"I still remember the area I saw in my visions just drive and I'll tell you where to go" answered Madame Bess.

Gwen soon started the car again which was now off the road on the grass. She headed back on the road turning on the headlights and started speeding away into the now sudden night still scared as hell as what just happened and knowing full where whatever the black smoke and that Darkness was it can't be any good for everybody.

Ava had been sitting in her van for the past five minutes after it all happened was over. She couldn't believe what had just happened at this moment. One minute she was driving in middle of the day, then that gigantic waves of black smoke shooting down from the sky, surrounding her entire van shattering the windows and damaging her van and now everything is suddenly night time. She is surprised that she even survived that black smoke that came out like or tornado and still can't figure out whatever it was. She knew for sure though that it was some kind of supernatural experience and that it couldn't be good. In fact, she had a gut feeling that thing will lead to nothing but disaster and probably doom for everybody in this world.

As a hunter, Ava also just felt it that thing needs to be stopped, but she didn't even know how to stop it what it will lead to and how much damage will it cause. She continued to look out her shattered windows and stare into the dark sky and realized for the first time she couldn't even see any stars. " _Is thing happening all over the world, or the whole planet"_ she thought to herself. Then she remembered her parents and wondered if they were all right. She also wondered how others in this town are affected by this all.

She decided she couldn't just sit her forever, she needed to get out of here. The first thing she is going to do is drive into town and see if she can find anybody else as she didn't know how this thing is affecting them. If it is some kind of supernatural event she knew from experience as a hunter that this could cause some harm to others somehow. So she started her van and soon drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 7 Meeting

Lebanon, Kansas

Time had passed and Gwen and her grandmother kept driving onto the road in the now dark night in their now damaged car with the headlights on as their only light. Gwen was still confused as to how this all happened and couldn't get the black smoke, the visions and the Darkness out of her mind as she tried to focus on the road as he listened to her grandmother's directions on where to go. Finally after driving around, she saw something that looked like a huge building.

"That's it, right there just keep just up further Gwen" cried out her grandmother.

When they finally got close enough, they saw that it was an old looking building that looked abandoned. They parked their car on the dirt road near the building. With the headlights still on, they looked out and could see the old building on top of a little hill. Just below the hill, they saw some what looked like some stair railing and in the middle a little brick wall below some white stoning and just smack in the center a door.

"I saw that door in my visions, this is definitely the place" said Gwen.

"I know dear, I remember this door as well including this entire building" said Madame Bess.

"This place is so old and looks abandoned" though said Gwen.

"Well we should still check it out, we come all this way" her grandmother said.

They quickly got of the car and they headed up to the door.

"What are we going to do now, knock or ring the doorbell if they have one. How do we know this is the front door?" asked Gwen half sarcastically.

Madame didn't' bother to answer instead she just knocked on the metal door hurting her hand in the process.

"Hello is there anyone in there!" yelled Gwen who didn't want to waste anymore time.

There was no answer. This time Gwen knocked on the door, but when it hurt her hand she just kicked the door with her feet yelling, "Hello, anybody!"

"Maybe nobody is home, or we can just find another door to knock that maybe the front entrance" said Madame Bess.

Both of them felt like walking around but not seeing that they had any choice, they hiked up the little hill where the building was and started walking about searching around the building but after some minutes passed, they were amazed that there were no other doors in this huge building. Then they went back down the hill to the metal door and waited.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Gwen.

Finally without a thought, Madame Bess banged and kicked on that door one last time screaming, "Hello anybody please is anyone there!"

Soon Gwen joined in and when they were about to give up, they heard voice behind.

"Who are you?" said the voice.

As they turned around they were shocked to see two people, one a man dressed in a trench coat and a young dark-haired woman.

"How did you get there, we didn't see you coming?" asked Gwen frightened.

"I'll ask the question, who are you two and why are you here" asked Castiel.

"Hello, I'm called Madame Bess and this is my granddaughter may sound very strange and you may think we are crazy, but Gwen and I both happen to be psychics and we had these visions that as you might have known now is the large black smoke that showed up and basically made daylight into night" said Madame Bess.

"I am aware of the recent events that happened" said Castiel in his usual calm tone and solemn look.

"Well, anyway my granddaughter here had visions days before it even happened, plus the visions of two young men for whatever reasons one blonde and the other dark-haired. To learn more what it meant, I looked in my tarot cards where one read Darkness and destruction. Then I hosted a séance find out even more and then I had visions of my own of that black smoke and darkness, the two guys plus this place. Also voices told me particularly of the name Winchester, do you happen to know anything about that name?" Madame Bess explained.

Castiel had a sudden look of shock and curiosity of those two people although he didn't feel they were any danger of threat.

"I'm familiar with the name, but I would like you to explain more about what you have seen first" said Castiel. "By the way, I'm Castiel and this is Hannah" he continued.

Hannah who was silent this whole time said, "You don't have to worry, you are in safe hands but I too am curious about your visions" she said.

"We really wanted to see anyone with the name Winchester, do they live here?" asked Madame Bess.

"I personally know the Winchesters and I"ll inform you more but it is important that you tell me everything you know" Castiel said.

A lot of time had passed and soon Sam and Dean were back in Lebanon and heading back to the bunker. They were mostly silent during the drive as neither wanted to get into another argument but there anger and frustration was still there. As much as Dean was relieved to get that Mark off, he hated the consequences it brought on bringing back this Darkness whatever it was that could cause the destruction of the entire world.

If Sam had just burned that book when he told him to none of this would have happened. Charlie would still be alive, he wouldn't have gone over edge nearly killing Castiel killing Death and other things he now regrets although he doesn't want to think about it. But who was he kidding, if he hadn't had Cain give him the Mark because he was so wrapped up in killing Abaddon, not thinking of the consequences none of this would have happened. This is on him too, maybe more so than Sam. Now he doesn't know what the hell he is going to do and what will happened as a result of their actions but it won't be good not at all and he doesn't know if they will be able to stop it this time.

Sam was deep in his thoughts, thinking if he hadn't been so obsessed of saving Dean to the point of using the Book of Damn and working with Rowena, Charlie still would be here, this Darkness wouldn't happened, even that poor woman Suzy would still be alive come to think of it. He never thought about the consequences despite Dean warning him that the book was evil and no good would come using it.

As Sam continued to think about it, he remembered all the lengths they went to for the other no matter how far, from Dean selling his soul to a crossroad demon to bring him back from the dead, tricking him to say yes to Gadreel to possess him and lying about to him which led up to Kevin's death, him tricking that poor sucker into making a deal with a crossroad demon just so he could find Dean when he became a demon, although he was going to stop him before he did it but was too late. He would even make a deal with Crowley, Rowena maybe even Lucifer just to save his brother and it has cost a lot.

They both have done so much damage as means to an ends when their real purpose was to kill monsters, save lives, protect the innocent. Now it just seems like the only thing that mattered is if he and Dean come out on top just like Suzy or her hallucination said. Something has to change and fast with all what is going on. Sam is determined that both he and Dean make any amends they have to and not repeat any of the mistakes they made over years even if means heaven forbid, actually letting the other go. They just got to stop this cycle that they keep doing in their desperate need to hold on to the other no matter what the costs and he's sure Dean might think the same away especially after all of this. They both finally made it back to the bunker and were stunned on what they found.

"Just who are they again?" said Dean at they two women outside their bunker after Castiel introduced them as well as Hannah in her new vessel.

"They said they are psychics who foresaw the Darkness and had visions of the two of you and believe you were somehow linked to all of this" said Castiel.

Dean and Castiel were still pretty awkward with each other as since the last time they saw each other Dean beat the pulp out of him and nearly killed him all puffed up from the influence of the Mark.

"I think we can better explain this all inside" Madame Bess.

Soon Dean used the hidden key and let them all inside the bunker. The two women were amazed at what they saw inside the building that felt more like mansion. Soon afterwards, Madame Bess explained her story.

"You see my granddaughter saw the visions of the Darkness first then you two later. When she predicts something for days or week before it happens it means that it is something very major' said Madame Bess. "As I told Castiel, I read it in the cards that this Darkness was coming, then held a séance to find out more about these visions and where we can turn to for help and I saw the visions myself of the black smoke in the sky, in the ground and the two of you plus this place and the voice told me that Darkness was coming and the name Winchester" she continued.

"So you did some hocus, pocus and poof, you saw our faces and the little voices told you our names?" asked Dean sarcastically. "How do we know you are how you said you are and not some demons or whatever" he continued sternly.

"I assure you we are not any demons or whatever you think we are" said Madame Bess, astounded by such of a thought.

But they again they were both astounded for the past half-hour since coming to this old place from learning that Hannah and Castiel were angels of the Lord to their utter shock and disbelief for although they always believed in God, the higher power, spirits still haunting the earth unable to cross over and all they couldn't imagine this.

Then to learn that these two young men who are the Winchesters are what they call hunters and they actually hunt and kill monsters, from vampires, werewolves, ghosts etc. although both of them believed in witches and that some forms of the supernatural were out there but this had been too much. They drove down here all the way from Minnesota and couldn't in any way predict all of this.

"They are telling the truth Dean, I checked them out myself" said Castiel who still had some of his powers to see inside their heads.

"So what exactly do you want from us?" asked Sam whose voice was more friendly and calm.

"Just answers since this Darkness is big and will affect the world and from what I learned you two are linked to all of this somehow but how can that be?" asked Madame Bess.

Gwen who was quiet all this time finally spoke up, "We were hoping to get here sooner before, this all happened to let you know what we saw and figure out what to do later since you were part my visions, I even saw that huge black smoke head towards your car with you two inside" she said.

Both Sam and Dean just glanced at each other quickly as they had just happened earlier back in Nebraska.

"As my grandmother said your name came up at the séance but just how are you two a part of it' she asked.

Both of them were hesitant to say anything but Sam spoke up first.

"That is a very long story and it's hard to explain, it's too complicated' was all he could say.

"I just remembered something of Mark on your arm in my vision and could feel that also is important but how?" asked Madame Bess.

Dean felt even more awkward as he was now convinced they are how they say they are as they seemed to know a lot but he wasn't comfortable on how much they knew.

"Like my brother said, this is all complicated and too hard to explain" said Dean.

"Well you could explain it to us as we are not going anywhere any time soon, besides it can't be even more unbelievable than our story' said Gwen calmly.

"You will be quite surprised" said Sam as both he and Gwen glanced right at each at the same time and seen to be really noticing each other for the first time.

Gwen couldn't help feel a little at ease with this very tall dark-haired and quite good-looking man who had seemed to have an innocent face. Sam couldn't help take in quite attractive young brunette with pretty eyes, sweet face and was wearing a long white boho long-sleeved blouse with some flower decorations at the neckline, red trousers and had on her neck what looked like a purple crystal charm necklace.

Her grandmother Madame Bess looked like the stereotypical Medium as she called herself short and robust with a round face wearing brown decorated gypsy-type blouse, brown trousers and had on some exotic jewelry that included necklace, ear rings and rings on her fingers and despite being elderly, her hair had some shed of gray but is a short curly light brown.

"Try us anyway, we came a long way and I think we deserved to know what happened after all we just witnesses" said Gwen who once again glanced at Sam who glanced back at her at the same time and their eyes just met.

So finally Sam and Dean decided that they had nothing else to lose and tell these two strangers everything that has happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 8 Getting Together.

Time had passed on and both Gwen and Madame Bess and taken time to process what they had been told. The Winchester brothers were hunters of monsters that exist in the world of angels, demons, witches, vampires, werewolves etc. The Mark of Cain that was given to the Devil who gave it to the Biblical Cain who had been living all this time as some immortal and now Dean had the Mark until it was removed by witch. Because of its removal now this Darkness which they both had visions of is some evil entity meant nothing but destruction until God locked it away has been released.

It took some time for them to get over all the shock of it all even now it they knew that this Darkness was something bad that would affect the world somehow but this was too much. Sam and Dean also had to process that two strangers, a grandmother and granddaughter psychic duo had predicted this Darkness in their visions, in the cards and even had visions of them, their car, the bunker and spirits told them their names. They weren't fazed at all by them being psychics since they encountered their fair share, but they hadn't met any who could predict the Darkness was coming. Now all of them are in the library discussing on how to deal with all this.

"So, is this Darkness going to destroy the world as we know it, I mean other it causing the world go dark what could possibly happen?" asked Gwen still shaking up by all of this.

"We wish we knew, I mean we just don't know what we're facing" said Sam.

"What about you, you're an angel, can't you contact God for help?" asked Madame Bess looking at Castiel and Hannah.

"This Darkness is more powerful than any of us has dealt with, God has already instructed me to round up an army to help in its defeat" said Hannah.

"An Army?" asked Madame Bess curious about all of this.

Sam quickly interrupted.

"This whole thing is the biggest thing we dealt with that's all we can say" he said.

"I still wish we had gotten here sooner, since I was the one that first saw it in my premonitions, then maybe" said Gwen but before she could finish Dean spoke up.

"Hey, there this isn't your fault, it's ours, we did this, there wouldn't been anything you could have done no matter what so quit your fretting" he exclaimed.

"I know but somehow I can't help feel somewhat responsible since I predicted," she finished.

"The young man is right dear, you couldn't have possibly known how to stop it no matter how much sooner we got here" said her grandmother.

"But maybe with our abilities we may be help predict what will happen next and how to defeat this thing" said Gwen.

"No, we don't want you two involved in any of this" said Sam.

"With all due respect young man, we are already kind of involved being that we saw some of events before it happened, it you all like I can even hold another séance to ask the beyond on how to stop this" said Madame Bess.

Then Hannah spoke up again, "I think this would be the time to speak to all of you alone" she said turning to both Sam, Dean and Castiel.

"All right, would you excuse us ladies" said Dean leaving their two guests alone in the library.

After going to another room further away so that their two guests wouldn't hear, Hannah decided to address them about the rings.

"As I said before, God as sent me on mission to round up an army of angels down here, including the archangel as we need all the help we can get. That also includes Metatron whom you help escape from our prison" she said.

Sam, Dean and Castiel all looked uncomfortable and a bit guilty.

"No need to worry, as we can't focus on that knowledge right now, our priority is defeating this Darkness" she continued.

"You said the archangels, but both Raphael and Gabriel are dead" replied Dean.

"God had Raphael resurrected and taking a new vessel and as for Gabriel, it's been reported he's not dead after all but alive and hiding somewhere" said Hannah.

"What, Gabriel is still alive!" said Dean stunned.

"Yes, plus, I have to inform you that God has also instructed me to had Lucifer's cage open and in order to release both Lucifer and Michael" she continued.

"What!" both Sam and Dean cried at the same time.

"Wait, there's no way in hell you can release Lucifer from the cage, not after everything we went through to shut him back in there" said Dean lowering his voice so the two women wouldn't be able to hear.

"I'm aware of your reservations about all of this and understand but this is what God has ordered himself as it's the only way to help get rid of this new threat" Hannah explained.

"Well you ask your God where the hell has he been all this time and why now is he so concerned about saving the world that he would want to release Satan in the world, isn't he also a threat to humanity the last time I checked" said Dean angrily.

"This threat is bigger than anything we've dealt including Lucifer, hard decisions have to made during this new crisis including releasing Lucifer as we need all the help we can get, there's no way around it" said Hannah.

"Castiel, please you all can't let this happen" Sam finally spoke up.

"I feel the same way as you guys do, but there is nothing I can do about it, Hannah is only following orders, we don't have a choice besides , the plan is to send him back into the Cage after the ordeal is over" was all he could say.

"And I need to ask you for the four rings of the horsemen to open His cage" said Hannah.

Both Sam and Dean were hesitant until Dean spoke up.

"Well, three of the rings are buried in Bobby's Salvage Yard, but as for Death's ring, I gave it back to him in order to get Sam's soul back but now there is a problem".

"What is the problem?" asked Casitel.

"Death is dead" said Sam.

"What!" this time Castiel and Hannah cried out at the same time.

"That's right, I sort of killed him" said Dean.

"You did what, how?" cried out Castiel shocked at such a thought.

Dean and Sam told them the whole story which both shocked and angered them.

"I can't believe this, do you two have any idea how much destruction you might have caused!" yelled Hannah who was more annoyed at them now.

"It was all my fault, I was the one that ganked Death" cried Dean.

"Dean, you can't just kill Death and not be some consequences, we don't know what this means but it could lead to another chaos, Darkness being released its bad enough" said Castiel.

"Cas, I regret everything, I know I made a mess out of things" cried Dean remorsefully.

"Same here, we both are at fault for everything and we don't know what to do" said Sam.

"You two have done enough, just tell me the location of where you killed Death so I can retrieve his ring" said Hannah. was was still angry.

After telling her where they could find it, Dean made a request.

"Hey Hannah, although this is a lot to ask but when you do open Lucifer's Cage and release Lucifer and Michael, could you please have Michael release our brother Adam, and take another vessel".

The only good thing they could thing opening Lucifer's Cage is seeing their long lost half-brother Adam again, although it's been five years.

"That I can do" said Hannah.

"Thanks" said Dean.

Then Hannah teleported within seconds and was gone leaving only the remaining three in the room still figuring out their next move.

"Hey guys, what are we going to do about Tangina and her granddaughter over there?" asked Dean sarcastically.

"I don't know, but one thing for sure we can't just send them away" said Sam.

"Why the hell not!" said Dean who was frustrated enough with their presence.

"Because, we don't know what that Darkness is and how much damage it will cause. We were lucky to get back here as it is, but now that this thing is here, who knows what it will do. I mean this could be like the apocalypse or worse, something could happen if we sent them out right now" said Sam.

"So what is you solution, let the psychic grandma and granddaughter duo move on in?" Dean asked half-joking.

"I just feel it is best that until we figure out what will happen next now that this Darkness thing is here, that we put of with them for while, I will feel guilty of they leave and something bad happen to them" said Sam.

"Sam is right Dean, we don't how dangerous with the Darkness everywhere" said Casitel.

"I wouldn't feel good sending them away right now either" Dean admitted. "But, you know we can't involve them in any of this, this is too dangerous" he continued.

"I know, I know Dean, we won't but if they get another premonition or something we can't just ignore either" said Sam.

With that they suddenly heard a cry the other room the trio took off running back to where Gwen and Madame Bess were.

"What's happening!" cried Dean.

"My granddaughter just got another vision" said Madame Bess.

"Gwen what it is, did you see something else, does it have to do with the Darkness?" asked Sam.

Gwen looked up at everyone with frightened look in her eyes.

"You got to save her!" she cried.

"Save who?" asked Sam.

"A red-headed woman will be shot in killed in that crowd right here in town, please you got to save her!" was all she could say.


	9. Chapter 9

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 9 The Last One

"A red-headed woman, what woman?" asked Sam.

"Could you describe it dear?" asked her grandmother putting her hand lightly on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I saw it at some kind of meeting outside of the town hall office right in this town, there is a group of people all frightened and panicking demanding answers from the mayor. Then some men start arguing and it gets violent and soon more people in the crowd start getting violent, it's really ugly then suddenly this guy pulls out a gun and starts shooting and this woman who tries to intervene gets shot and falls down dead." explains Gwen.

"Oh, dear, this sounds terrible, why would somebody just start shooting in a meeting outside the Mayor's office, I wonder if this part of the results of this Darkness?" asked Madame Bess.

Both Sam and Dean just stared with guilty looks on their faces, wondering the same thing.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is she will be in danger unless we save her" said Gwen.

"She's right Dean, we have just let this woman get killed" said Sam.

"All right then, well can you describe this woman other than she's red-head?' asked Dean.

"Well, the woman is young and pretty is wearing a red blouse with a V shaped neckline, some blue jeans, and she is wearing what looks like some kind of talisman on her neck" she explained.

"You said a talisman?" asked Sam curiously.

"That's right" said Gwen.

Both Dean and Sam glanced at each other thinking at the same time.

"Do you think this chick is probably a hunter?" asked Sam.

"Could be Sam, we know usually only hunters would wear a talisman, but what would another hunter be doing here?" wondered Dean.

"Are you saying this woman my granddaughter has seen is like you two?" asked Madame Bess.

"We don't know ma'am, they are many hunters just like us out there, but either way, this isn't good" said Dean.

"We don't have time to waste then Dean, lets head over there before it's too late" said Sam.

"Okay, we're on it" Dean said and then turned to Castiel.

"Cas, you stay with them, while we go out to town hall office and stop whatever is about to happen" he told him.

"Okay, you guys, good luck" said Castiel.

"Don't worry we'll save her and be back before you know it, just wait here with Castiel" said Sam to the two women and they nodded.

"Please just help her" was all Gwen could say.

As they were heading out the door Dean was sinking all of this in and thinking to himself " _great"_ first, these two lady psychics who predicted the Darkness before it happened are now in their bunker and now they have to save some red-headed chick from getting killed in a crowd and he knew from here on it was only going to get much worse.

There was a large crowd outside the town hall where people were frightened out of their minds over the recent events that happened that day first waves of black smoke damaging some buildings, property and injuring people and now the sky changing from daylight to night. The mayor was outside facing the paranoid crowd trying his very best to calm them down but he wasn't doing well. The crowd continued to grow bigger and bigger and more agitated by the minute.

Ava stood among the crowd simply out of curiosity not really knowing what the hell she's doing here as she is not a resident of this small town and wanted to get home to her folks. When she phoned her parents on her cell phone, they were just as scared and confused as she was. They also warned her not to drive home just yet as some of the roads are being blocked as panic among the people has emerged since daylight has gone. Some citizens are even using this shocking event as an excuse go on looting rampages, stealing, vandalizing etc.

Ava agreed to delay driving back to her hometown and now she is here among these strangers which reminds her of what you see on TV or Movies where the small town folks panic and form a mob as the crowd continued to yell at the Mayor asking questions that he obviously couldn't answer.

"Look, we will figure this out if you folks all be a little more patient, I don't have all the answers right now but I think in the mean time it will be good if you all go on with your lives doing what you usually do" said the Mayor nervously.

"How do you suppose we do that!" yelled a member of the crowd.

"Yeah, it's strange taking my children to school when it's night!" yelled a woman.

"And I usually go fishing on Saturday afternoons, now I would feel funny going fishing when's it's dark outside!" yelled an older man.

"And I normally do my shopping when it's still daylight but now there is no daylight anymore!" cried another woman.

More complaints filled the crowd and the mayor didn't seem like he knew what to do.

"Please, I'm just as scared and confused about all of this as you are, but there isn't much anyone us can do than to get on with our lives until we figure this all out!' he yelled back.

"It's just not around here, I saw on TV where daylight is gone just about everyone, probably even this entire world!" cried out a woman.

"I saw the same thing on TV, and in some cities, there are even having trouble with people looting, stealing and committing other crimes, what if some out of towners use this as an excuse come round here and start looting our businesses!" yelled some middle-aged man.

The crowd got even more agitated after that.

"Please, folks this isn't helping any, just calm down, don't get too panicky about all of this, we don't have any choice but to just deal with the outcome!" cried out the mayor.

"Wouldn't this was all caused by something beyond this world, something extraterrestrial" said a woman who was a known UFO theorist.

"Let's not jump to conclusions here!" yelled the mayor but he could see some members of the crowd were starting to have the same concerns.

"Oh shut up Dora, you with your crazy alien theories!" yelled a man near her.

"Why don't you shut up Bob, at least she has an idea, you never had any idea that doesn't involve drinking yourself in stupor!" yelled a man.

"At least I'm not screwing the neighbor's wife Jake!" cried Bob.

"You watch your mouth!" cried Jake.

"Make me!" Bob yelled back.

Soon some members of the crowd had to intervene between the two men pulling them back as they were about get into a fight when suddenly other crowd members were arguing and yelling at each other and it was getting more and more out of control. Ava just stood there and watch astonished by what she had as some members in the crowd started gradually turning against each other pushing and shoving and some men were even throwing punches.

"Please, folks maintain calm, there is no need to fight, stop that now!" yelled the mayor as he watched on looking frantic, but the crowd just ignored him.

"I know you were the one that called the cops on me that night when I only had a couple drinks!" cried out a big burly guy to the guy near him.

"You had more than a couple of drinks besides you can't prove a thing" said the other guy.

"You only did it to get even with me for shooting that dang dog of yours when he was on my property ruining my garden!" yelled the big guy.

"You didn't have to shoot him, he could have died and you deserved everything you got!" the guy yelled back.

"I wish I did kill him just to teach you a lesson which is what I'm going to do now!" yelled the big guy and with the he pulled out a pistol and drew it at the other guy as the crowd began to grasp.

Ava witnessed this whole thing and suddenly started heading towards them real quick but before anyone knew it, a gunshot went off. Ava had actually thought the big guy had fired the pistol until she and the crowd turned around behind them and saw two men one blonde and the other very tall and dark-haired standing there. The blonde guy had a gun in is hand and it appeared he fired the gun up in the air which distracted the big guy long enough for someone in the crowd to reach out and grab the pistol from him.

"Okay, everyone just cool off, there doesn't need to be a crisis here!" yelled Dean.

"Who the hell are you!" yelled someone.

Ava was wondering that too, just who the hell are these guys and how is it the blonde guy fired his gun just in a nick of time before that big guy would have shot that man, it is almost as if they knew it was going to happen.

"It doesn't matter who we are, it matters that you people don't' turn into a mob over what had happened!" Dean yelled back.

However, this didn't settle everything down as some crowd members continued to starting fighting and some were even brawling. Ava nearly got knocked down by a guy who had been shoved. She later saw that burly guy grab his pistol back and aim it again at the guy he had been arguing with and with that Ava ran up towards them and got close enough to knock the pistol out of his hand with one karate kick. The burly guy was taken back and stunned by her actions than he looked at her with rage.

"Who the hell!" he cried coming towards he but before he could finish his sentence, Ava fought him using her karate moves and in a few seconds that guy was down kneeling on the ground in pain as both Dean and Sam just watch with surprise and even admiration on how she handled herself. Then Ava left the crowd and headed towards them and for a couple of seconds she and Dean stared at each other face to face as if they were trying to see through each other.

"Just who the hell are you guys?" she asked them.

"We are someone who came in the nick of time" said Dean as both he and Sam realized Ava matched the description of the woman who got shot that Gwen gave them.

"I could have sworn that you knew that big guy was going to fire his gun" said Ava.

"Well we you could say we got a major source" said Sam.

Dean finally decided to take a chance and ask her,"Are you by any chance a hunter?"

Ava was stunned a bit but now it all makes sense to her.

"Why, are you two hunters too?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Dean Winchester by the way and this is my brother Sam" said Dean.

"Winchesters, I've heard that name, by any chance is your grandfather Samuel Campbell?" she asked them.

This time, Dean and Sam were stunned.

"You know our grandfather?" asked Dean.

"I don't know him personally but I know all about the Campbells and your father John Winchester. I'm Ava Renshaw and I come from a family of hunters too" she replied.

"Well, we don't have time right now discuss the family history sweetheart, we actually came down here to save your neck" said Dean.

"Me, but how?" asked Ava.

"We'll explain all of this later, I think it's better we all get out of here and we like you to come with us" said Sam.

Ava looked hesitant.

"It's okay, you can trust us" Sam reassured her.

Ava looked at both of them for some reason she felt they were telling the truth, after they are hunters too.

"Okay, I'll follow you in my van, just tell me where your car is" she said.

Then they all headed out away from that crazy crowd that was still out of control.


	10. Chapter 10

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Supernatural Chapter 10 Waiting

They all drove back to the bunker with Ava following them in her van. Soon they were all in the bunker where they introduced Ava to the rest of the group, the grandmother and granddaughter psychics whom they just met and Castiel the angel. Then they explained as much as they chose to about Gwen's premonition of her death, about Darkness and how both Gwen and Madame Bess foresaw it before it happened, about the Mark of Cain although they didn't reveal too much information especially not about Death or Hannah planning to release Lucifer and the archangel Michael from Lucifer's cage as they felt that was a little too much for any of their guests to handle. Ava was stunned from all that she had seen and heard.

The sky going dark, that crowd going crazy, these two strangers who are hunters, now being inside this strange bunker that is the size of a museum where she meets these psychic ladies, learning one of them saw her getting shot and dying and what this Darkness actually is. She wasn't too phased about meeting the two psychics as she has dealt with them in past as a hunter and although she's encountered demons before she is taken aback by meeting real live angel like Castiel. She has also dealt with many outrageous things as a hunter that no one would believe, but this Darkness is too much that she for the first time wished this was all just a crazy dream she will awake from soon.

"So I actually died in your vision?" she asked Gwen still freaked out by all of this.

"Yes, I saw all of it, it's a good thing they arrived in time to save you" said Gwen looking at Sam and Dean.

"But, I still can't help wonder why that crowd went so crazy all of the sudden and that man actually pulled out a gun and tried to shoot someone. I mean does this Darkness have anything do with what happened back there?" Ava asked.

"Could be, I also felt that this Darkness is capable of enormous chaos that could affect the world in ways it was never had been affected. This Darkness is a new and dangerous entity indeed" said Madame Bess.

"All that matters is we got you out of the mob before you ended up a real goner" said Dean. "

Yeah, thanks I owe you guys a lot." She said.

"Hey, it's the least we could do since we caused all of this" said Dean.

"There is no way you two could have predicted all of this young man. I don't believe anyone could have predicted it and from what you both told me you both felt you were doing what you felt was necessary for the greater good" said Madame Bess.

"My grandmother is right. You two couldn't have known. This is something way beyond what anyone could comprehend. I'm still having trouble believing all of this" Gwen admitted.

"I got to agree with those two, as a hunter, I understand your reasons. I'm not sure I wouldn't do what I thought was necessary if I thought it would save mankind and worry about the consequences later. Besides, this is still too much for me to process right now" Ava chimed in.

They all continued to discuss the matter then later, they all went to a room where there was a television to see if anything on TV mentions the aftermath of this recent event. They watch the news which talked about the recent miracle event of daylight vanishing and becoming dark, black smoke which caused some destruction and some injuries among civilians. Sam continued to flip channels where the news reported the same thing, how this Darkness in the sky has affected the whole world all over in other countries and even continents. Other reports included the chaos in some of the streets were people are looting and stealing from stores and shops, people are committing assaults over minor instances and even killing each other.

Panic is occurring among the cities and police are blocking off some roads for safety reasons. They all listened in silence as they all fully became aware of how much more dangerous and chaotic the world has really become within hours. This was way too big for any of them to fathom. After a brief silence, they all left the room and both Sam and returned to library area and Dean offered their guests something to eat and drink as they continued to talk the matters over but not coming up with any conclusions. Castiel left the room and soon the others just stood around in silence. Ava was near Dean and soon they engaged in conversation.

"So how exactly do you know about us again?" he asked just wanting to get his mind of their troubles.

"Well, I said I come from a family of hunters, both my grandfathers were hunters as well as my father and my uncles. My grandfather Ed Renshaw knew your grandfather Samuel Campbell from way back. He always said he had great respect for him as a hunter although they weren't necessary friends. Your grandfather apparently didn't get along too well with other hunters" Ava explained.

"Yeah, that was our granddad alright" said Dean, although he didn't want to discuss Samuel too much as it brought back bad memories.

"So you were raised a hunter too? he asked her trying to change the subject.

"Actually I wasn't, when my parents got married, my father quit the hunting life and got a regular job. They didn't even want me to be a hunter" said Ava.

"Then how did you end up in this life?" asked Dean.

"Well, even though my parents wanted to raise me normal, they knew the world was filled with danger of the supernatural and evil so they didn't want me to be helpless, plus they also feared the past would come back to haunt them someday so they made sure I was prepared. My folks taught me all about the monsters and how they exist, made sure I learned how use a firearm, a knife, learned karate, judo and all that. I even had a devil's trap in my bedroom ceiling for protection and had to learn how to pour salt on my window sill every night" she explained.

Dean just listened in silence impressed on all that he heard and felt a kind of comfort in talking to someone who could sort of relate to him for change.

"And yet they didn't want you to be hunter?" he asked.

"No, they wanted me to go to college and get a regular job which I did at the museum. But, I always felt I could do more and be more useful doing something more daring more risky like fighting monsters. Maybe it was all those stories my granddads and uncles told me growing up but one day I just quit me job and left. I sought out an old friend of my father's named Bev to take me under her wing, as she was one the best female hunters he knew. My folks hated it but were relieved that Bev would look after me and she did. She taught me everything she knew about hunting that is until she died last year, cancer" she explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Dean as this made him think about Bobby, who was many ways a mentor to him and Sam.

"That's okay" she said.

"What about you, were you raised a hunter or did you just decide on your own to carry on the tradition?" she asked.

"Oh, I was definitely raised in it, after my mom was killed by a demon, my father brought both me and Sam into the life, traveling around killing monsters" he said.

"Why that sounds like a very interesting life" Ava said. "

You have no idea" said Dean.

Ava decided not to push it any further. She could tell from the look in face, this was a very touchy subject he wasn't comfortable with opening up about and she got that. She could also tell by the way he look that there was some pain and hard ache buried underneath the touch exterior. She had encountered the types before, they seemed all tough and put together on the outside to hide all the pain, burdens and so much baggage that had on the inside and chooses to bury these problems rather than deal with them because they were afraid to show their vulnerability. For a moment she felt drawn to him in a way but didn't understand why. Maybe it was because a hunter like herself and both came from family of hunters.

As for Dean, this was their first real conversation just the two of them and for the first time he really acknowledge just how attractive she is with her flame-red hair( he always found those red-heads hot and sexy), beautiful blue eyes glaring right at him, the face of a girl next door but strong and tough and a lovely smile that can make you forget all your troubles. Plus she was a hunter too, he has always been drawn to those hot and touch chicks who hold their own as he always found that sexy. Maybe under normal circumstances, they would have engage in a casual fling but right know that is the last thing on his mind which surprised him.

"So what do we do now, I mean we all can't just wait around here forever?" she asked.

"I wish I had the answer, but sorry I don't. I know you probably got someplace to go and once me and Sam thinks it's safe, then you could go. You know this is all our faults and I truly sorry about all of this" he just said not knowing what else he could say.

"Hey, stop beating yourself up about, as I said before, there was no way you could have known. From what I been taught, there is no point feeling sorry for yourself over what you should or shouldn't have known but move on and try to do the best you can to overcome it" she told him sympathetically.

Ava then smiled and then gently put her hand on his shoulder for some reason she didn't understand and suddenly Dean felt so much more relax than he ever did.


	11. Chapter 11

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 11 Still Waiting, Bonding and Tensions.

Time seem to passed on quite quickly without anyone noticing. Dean continued his bonding moment with Ava as they got to know each other better. At the same time Sam was getting to know Gwen better as they communicated to each other.

"So, how long did you know that you had this gift?" he asked her.

"I've first learned about it as a little girl when I started having these visions of events before they happened. Sometimes I would even have these recurring dreams of major events which would happen maybe days or weeks later. I guess I always knew I was different from the other kids" she told him.

Sam just looked at her with such curiosity and intrigue.

"That must have been weird for you" he told her.

"It was. I felt like such a freak at first, but I learned that this ability ran in my family. My mother had it and my grandmother is a medium she has more powers than I do" said Gwen.

"'I don't mean to pry too much but what happened with your parents, I mean is it just you and your grandmother?" asked Sam more curiously.

"Yes, my parents died years ago, killed in a bus accident" Gwen said.

"I'm so sorry" said Sam with a sympathetic look.

"Anyway, my grandmother has raised me since and I help her with her business as a medium. Basically, she is all that have" said Gwen.

"I can relate. I mean both of my folks are dead now and it is just me and my brother Dean, we are also all that we have" said Sam.

"May I ask how did you two become these monster hunters, as you call it?" Gwen asked herself quite curious and fascinated with this whole hunters thing.

"We were raised into it, I mean my mother was also raised a hunter but quit after she married my dad. My mother was killed when I was just a baby, and my father decided to become a hunter and brought me and Dean up into it" said Sam.

"Oh, that must have been very unusual for you" said Gwen still quite amazed.

"You don't have any idea. We would travel around a lot while our dad went on his hunting missions, he also taught us everything we know about hunting" said Sam.

"Did you ever wish just to be normal?" asked Gwen.

"Yes, plenty of times, in fact I even left my family to go to college so I could have normal life. But I got lured back into it, and now hunting my life. I can't imaging doing anything else now" said Sam.

"I understand, I too wished I could just be just like every one else. Sometimes this gift felt like curse, but now I mostly see it as a blessing, thanks to my grandmother. She helped me see that I was special and that I should embrace the gift rather than feel sorry for myself" said Gwen.

"Well, I agree you are quite special" said Sam, not really understanding what possessed him to say that as he barely knows her.

Gwen just looked at him and smiled feeling more comfortable in his presence during the passing time.

Then she asked, "You know, I may be prying too much again, but I can help but ask what's the deal between you and your brother?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"I mean I couldn't help sense some tension between the two of you" said Gwen.

"What makes you said that?" asked Sam.

"Well, I may be a psychic, but it I also have an ability to read people and I don't need any psychic abilities to sense there is some animosity between you and your brother" said Gwen.

Sam just had an uncomfortable look and seemed to hesitate to answer.

"You don't have to answer, I know I'm prying too much" said Gwen.

"No, that's okay. You're right, there is some trouble between me and Dean, but it is rather complicated" was all Sam could say.

'Does it have to do with this Darkness thing?" she asked.

"Yes, partly and some other things, that I don't want to get into right now" said Sam.

Deciding to change the subject Gwen said, "You know, I think it would be time for me and my grandmother to get going. Maybe we could check into a motel tonight".

"No, you two can't leave jut yet, I mean it is still too dangerous and we don't know how dangerous it could be. Besides, after what we watched on the news it's definitely not safe to try to drive anywhere" said Sam.

"Come on, we over stayed our welcome, I know you're brother seems to want us gone, not that I blame him but we can't stay here indefinitely" she told him.

"I know, but we feel kind of responsible you being here. You drove all this way just to warn as about what was about to happen which we are kind of responsible for it happening. I insist you stay here just a little while longer until we can figure this out. We have extra rooms, this bunker is quite large and don't worry about Dean, he'll feel the same way" said Sam.

"I still don't want to put you out you have done enough already and don't blame yourself for us being here, it's not your fault we chose to come" said Gwen.

Sam didn't want to argue about this so instead he firmly told Gwen, "Gwen, please just listen to me on this. It really would be best if you stayed for now. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to the two of you because of what we started. I promise it will be alright".

With that all Gwen could say was "Alright Sam, I guess we could stay longer".

Sam smiled with was more than just relief he felt. As he looked into Gwen's face and her pretty grey eyes, he couldn't help feel quite drawn to her. Sam was quite comfortable opening up to her about his family, his life as a hunter despite her being a stranger. He also couldn't help notice her lovely face with her long dark chestnut brown hair going past her shoulders in smooth waves and her ice-cream complexion like a porcelain doll with her beautiful grey eyes that looked right into his and her angelic smile.

He now just began to realize just how beautiful she really was and what they had some in common with their backgrounds. They both grew up feeling like freaks with their unusual family and desired just be normal and eventually accepting and embracing who they really are. They both continued chatting for while then Sam went into another room to get more drinks and snacks. Then Madame Bess approached Gwen noticing the bonding moment between.

"You two were getting quite close" she said.

"It was nothing grandma don't make anything of it" said Gwen knowing her grandmother would make a big deal about her little conversation with Sam, making it seem like something more than it really was but it was just a conversation nothing more she told herself.

"Okay" said her grandmother although she knew that it was more than just a simple conversation between two people as she too had the ability to read people without her psychic powers and could read her granddaughter well.

While Dean and Sam continued their bonding moments with their two pretty guests, Castiel who had stepped out of the room ran into Hannah who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello Castiel" she said.

"Hannah, your back, how is it going with your army?" asked Castiel.

Hannah had a concerned look on her face.

"Well, we have problem. It seems some of the angels have revolted" Hannah explained.

"Revolted, why?" asked Castiel.

"Mainly, they are scared. They don't know what their up against, and the heard about how God and the archangels couldn't defeat Darkness, so they don't see them having a fighting chance. They rather run away and hide rather than risk their lives over new threat they no nothing about" said Hannah.

"I'm sorry to hear all that, but you are still going along with your plans to open up Lucifer's cage to release Michael and Lucifer?" asked Castiel concerned.

"Yes, that will happen soon, although I still have some concerns with this plan but God insist we do this even though it has a lot of risks. But I guess we all are risking our lives in facing this Darkness" said Hannah.

"Of course you will keep your promise in making sure Michael releases Adam and finds a new vessel?" asked Castiel.

"Yes, of course. Once they're out of the cage, we will get Michael to find a new human vessel so your friends don't have to worry" she said impatiently.

Castiel could tell that there was something else on her mind that worried her.

"Hannah is there anything else you're not telling me?" he asked her.

"Well, there is problem regarding your friends, the Winchesters. It seems some angels who have heard about their part in releasing the Darkness are very upset with them and may want seek revenge" said Hannah.

"What, who?" cried Castiel in a distressed tone.

"Some are fallen angels who went rogue and others are the ones that revolted and chose to fall to earth instead. Then there are some reapers who are angry about Dean killing Death which is now causing some chaos and could possibly ruin the natural order. From what I've learned, they won't stop and rest until they seek your friends out and exact their revenge" said Hannah.

"I've got to warn Sam and Dean" was all Castiel could say.

"Wait, it's not just the angels that want revenge. It seems the demons are also running scared of this new Darkness. Many of them also hold Sam and Dean responsible and want payback as well" she said.

"Where did you hear of this?" asked Castiel.

"I've heard it from other angels who heard it from some fallen angels on earth. It appears some demons are in hiding now that Darkness has come as it appears a threat to them too although I don't know how" she told him.

"Well, this building will ward off any supernatural beings from entering including angels and demons without the key that is unless they already entered this place said Castiel.

"What about Crowley, you told me he has been in this place before" Hannah wondered.

"Crowley won't harm them" said Castiel.

"How can you be so sure of that?" asked Hannah.

"Because he helped us find a spell to remove the Mark of Cain from Dean, besides he seem to have soften towards Dean in some ways, although I still wouldn't trust him".

"Castiel, he is still a demon and the King of Hell, whatever his feelings for Dean was, it might changed because of this Darkness.

"You may not want to take that chance" she answered. "Besides, there are other concerns" she continued.

"What concerns might that be?" asked Castiel.

"This Darkness, it is affecting humans in a lot of different ways" Hannah responded.

"I know, I saw it on television how destructive it is" said Castiel.

"It has gotten only worse. Humans are becoming violent and out of control attacking each other killing each other, many are becoming paranoid, others are committing mass destruction. This Darkness seems to bringing out the worse in each other and I don't know how it's affecting people on other parts of the world yet. Of course, many are affected by it more than others so we don't know how long it would take until it affects your friends" she told him.

"So, you are saying that Sam and Dean could also become affected by this Darkness and become like those humans too" asked Castiel who now more concerned than ever.

"That could be the case Castiel, but we don't know when and how it will affect them" said Hannah.

"Then please Hannah, you have help them"" said Castiel urgently.

"I don't know if I can besides, I have other responsibilities right now" said Hannah.

" I know how you feel about them but they're still my friends, so I'm urging you please help find a way to protect them from this Darkness" cried Castiel now with desperation inn his tone.

As much as Hannah resented the Winchesters and blamed them for the recent events besides the fact she feels that they're a hindrance in Castiel's life, she could help be moved by her fellow angel's plea.

"Okay, I got an idea but I don't know if your friends are going to like it" she said.

"Anything, I don't care just help me protect them" cried Castiel.

Then all of the sudden the two angels heard loud arguing coming from where Sam and Dean were with their guest.

"Stay here" Castiel told her and then he left go back into the room and when he did he found Sam and Dean at each other with some much anger and hostility that felt out of nowhere.

"Well, if you had just listened to me in the first place, none of this would have happened. Darkness wouldn't have come, Charlie would still be alive. You know what Sam this is all your Damn fault! You just couldn't just let it go, you had to be the hero who was going to fix it all!" yelled Dean in Sam's face.

"Oh really, well what about you Dean? I mean you are the one who had to get the Mark of Cain so you could be the big hero who killed Abaddon. You always have to be the hero so don't you dare judge me. I was just trying to save you and this is all I get!" Sam yelled back.

"Please you two, this isn't a time to argue" cried Gwen.

"You just stay out of it Sweetie, you have nothing to do with you it's bad enough already to have to suddenly shelter the fortune telling family duo and Lara Tomb here!" Dean yelled.

"Hey, don't you yell at her!" Sam yelled back.

"Hey you all can leave me out of this. I didn't ask to come here, you two insisted!" yelled Ava.

Dan and Sam almost seemed close to throwing blows when Castiel interrupted them.

"All of you stop it right now, this isn't helping!" Castiel yelled out to get their attention.

They all stopped and looked at him.

"I understand your frustration but turning against one another and throwing out blame won't do you any good. We need to work together more than ever if we want overcome this" said Castiel trying hard to be the voice of reason.

Both Sam and Dean calmed down feeling suddenly guilty not knowing what possessed them to have so much anger.

"We're sorry Cas" said Dean.

"Yea real sorry" said Sam.

Dean then turned to the women and said, "I'm sorry everyone. I don't understand what came over me there" he explained remorsefully.

"That's okay dear, I guess this is all finally taking affect on you and you just lashed out we understand" said Madame Bess trying to keep the peace.

"Sam, Dean, I would like the word with you two in the other room if that's alright" said Castiel.

"Okay, fine Cas" said Dean as the three of them went into the other room where Hannah was.


	12. Chapter 12

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 12 A New Solution

Both Sam and Dean followed Castiel into another room still confused about what had just happened.

"I really don't understand what came over us Cas" was all Sam could say still quite confused by the whole thing.

"It was the affects of the Darkness" said Hannah who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Hannah, when did you get here?" asked Dean surprised to see her.

"I came to inform Castiel and you about the latest problem" she said.

"What problem?" asked Sam.

"It appears that some of the angels and reapers heard about your part in bringing back Darkness plus killing Death and they blame you for turning the world into chaos and now they are rebelling against heaven and are coming after the two and won't stop until they kill you both" she told them.

"Not just the angels but some demons are also afraid of this Darkness and want to hunt you down as well" said Castiel.

"Why would the demons be afraid of this Darkness?" asked Sam.

"We're not sure but this Darkness is apparently a threat to them as well either way both the angels and demons want a price on your heads and won't rest until they find you and get their payback" said Castiel.

"Oh, great" so both the dicks from upstairs and downstairs now want to gank us. At least we're safe in this bunker" said Dean frustrated.

"That's not the only problem. It appears this Darkness has a strong affect on humans as it just had an affect on you two" said Castiel.

"But that was nothing" said Sam.

"Not now but it gets worse. All over there are people becoming violent attacking and killing each other and committing all sorts of crimes. The world is in real chaos" said Hannah.

"So are you saying it could affect us that way?" asked Sam.

"Possibly, it seems to affect people in different ways some far more violent and dangerous than others. Even some parts of the world are more affected by it than other parts. The truth is we just don't know how much more this Darkness can affect you and how what it would make you do under its influence. You two can be become just as destructive as the humans all over" she finished.

"Guys, we don't know when this Darkness will take its affect again on you all nor how to stop it's affects but I fear it will get worse in the future and I don't want to take that chance with the two of you, so I asked Hannah to help me protect you from Darkness affects at least until we can find a better solution on how to stop it or restrain its influence" said Castiel.

"So what is this solution Cas?" asked Dean.

"We are going to have send you both far away where the Darkness can't affect you" he told them.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Sam

"Well I asked Hannah to help me with that and she has an idea" he said.

Hannah then spoke up before they could ask.

"You see, I think the best thing to do right now is to send both of you to a parallel universe" she said.

"What!" the both cried out at the same time.

"An Alternate universe where you be safely hidden away from both the angels and demons" she continued.

"Hey, I'm not going to no freaking other world like that, I remember the last time we were sent into the twilight zone by Bathalzar, not going through that again!" cried out Dean bothered by just the thought of the whole idea.

"Besides, the last time, a demon managed to find us anyway and even killed some people before we escaped back into our world" said Sam.

"I can assure you, that won't happen this time. Besides this is the only solution I have right now" Hannah explained.

"Well, I don't want to just hide out like a couple of girls forever" said Dean grudgingly.

"It won't be a forever this is a temporary solution until we can find out a way to protect you all from the Darkness affects. I don't wan to take a chance you guys ending up like the other humans who infected by it. Please trust me, this is all for the best and as I said before it is only temporary although I can't positively tell you how long it will be" said Castiel.

"I don't feel right hiding out like cowards, especially since we started this mess" said Dean.

"There isn't much you can do right now, Hannah is handling it trying to round up as much of army as we can" replied Castiel.

"I still wonder where is Crowley during all of this?" asked Dean suddenly remembering the King of Hell and semi-ally.

"I don't know, but we can't worry about him right now, besides I assuming the demons who are after you are rebelling against him too" was all Castiel could say not having the time to worry about Crowley right now anyway.

"Well what about our guests out there, what will happen to them?" asked Sam.

"That's not your concern right now, the main concern is hiding the two you at least for now" said Hannah.

"No, I'm don't feel right leaving them to deal with Darkness, besides it's dangerous for them to leave this bunker with things getting so chaotic" said Sam.

"Sam's right, Castiel we can't just leave them here" Dean added.

"If we have to be shipped off to this parallel world then we want to take them with us" said Sam suddenly which even surprised Dean.

"My priority is the two of you not anyone else" Hannah said sternly.

"Hey, you heard Sam, we are not leaving them behind, it's too dangerous" Dean answered back without thinking.

Hannah was quite annoyed with these antics the Winchesters were giving since she's trying to do all she can to protect them despite all the trouble they've caused.

Then Castiel turned to Hannah and said, "You know you can extend your solutions to the others if Sam and Dean insist on not leaving them here with all this danger" said Castiel sticking up for his friends and Dean and Sam both looked at him with relief that he was on their side.

Hannah paused for a few seconds and finally reluctantly said, "Fine, you can take your new friends with you but you all must hurry" she answered.

"Thanks" said Dean with such relief.

"What about you Castiel?" asked Dean concerned.

"I will be fine I have Hannah here with me so don't worry about me" he told them.

"He will be safe with me and besides I need his help in organizing this army" said Hannah.

"We would like to tell them ourselves" said Sam and both Sam and Dean went back into the room to tell their guests about their dilemma.

They didn't tell them everything but just informed them that for all their safety from the affects of the Darkness what Hannah's solution was and that they wanted them to go with them rather than leave them behind. Of course they were all even more shocked and not thrilled at all of what they were told.

"I can't believe this it feels like the twilight zone" said Gwen in amazement.

"I have seen and heard amazing things but this is becoming more outrageous by the day. Besides I still have to get back to my folks" said Ava.

"This is all too new to us" said Madame Bess.

"We all understand your shock and concerns, but this is the only solution we can think of. We aren't willing just to leave you behind, with this Darkness going around the world. It's already dangerous we still don't know how worse it's gonna get" said Sam trying to be the voice of reason.

"Hey, we are sorry you got caught in the middle of this, but like Sam says this world is becoming more dangerous. Me and Sam fighting the last time was part of the affects of the Darkness then that mob outside the town hall and what we saw happening all over news. We don't have any idea how worse it's gonna get but it trust me it will get worse" said Dean.

The women just looked conflicted on what to do on whether they should trust these two strangers or not.

"If you come with us we can guarantee your safety" Dean continued.

"Are you sure there isn't any other option?" asked Ava.

"I'm sure, but we will let you take your time and think about it but please trust us on this" said Dean and he and Sam left to give them all some space.

"I'm not sure about all of this Dean. We are asking a lot of them" said Sam looking conflicted himself.

"Hey, what can we do just let them stay here and risk getting hurt or exposed to whatever affects that Darkness has. You heard Hannah, she said the affects might get worst and what we saw on news all over it's so out of control Sammy. I just have a gut feeling that is going to get even more out of control more than we can handle" said Dean who for the first time starting to show real fear in his face.

Dean was right of course. Sam also had a gut feeling that whatever they unleashed, that the aftermath that's happening right now is just the beginning and it will be even bigger. Sam was really scared on what will happen to their world as they know it so much that he feels so responsible and helpless at the same time.

After a while the gang called Sam and Dean back in and then Ava approached them seeming to speak for all of them.

"We have decided we will go as we trust you both" she told them.

The Winchester brothers were relived. At least they can protect this group if anything. They called Castiel entered the room with Hannah.

"We're ready, but we hope this isn't too long and you send us somewhere not crazy like the last time" said Dean. "

The last time, have you two done this before?" Ava asked looking confused.

Dean just gave her a look as if to say " _Don't ask"._

"I promise" said Hannah and within a few seconds she held out her hand and suddenly blue lights appeared and they felt a gust of wind so strong that it knocked them to the ground and within seconds they all got up and found that they were no longer inside the bunker.


	13. Chapter 13

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 13 A Whole New World

After the group got up from the ground, they looked around and realized they're were no longer in the bunker but outside on the ground surrounded by grass. Another thing was it was actually daylight outside and everything seemed totally normal before the darkness. They seemed to be in some field surrounded by green grass, trees and the sky was clear blue and the weather quite warm, there was something rather peaceful about their surroundings.

"Wow, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore" Dean said in a sarcastic tone.

"Where are we?" asked Gwen looking around their surroundings curiously.

"I wish we knew. Hannah said this was a parallel world, whatever this is, it seems normal at least there is daylight" Sam told her.

"Well don't' catch your chickens just yet, little brother, I say we scope around this place before we make any conclusions" said Dean.

"Dean, Castiel and Hannah said wherever they would send us it would be safe" Sam told him.

"Yeah, well I like to check things out too, you never know what to expect" said Ava who was still amazed about this new world.

"Us too" said Madame Bess.

"Okay it's all settled lets search around" said Dean.

They all soon started walking among the grass not sure where they we headed that after a while they found a road. The walked on the road for a bit until they saw a sing which said "Haven: District 12".

"What does that mean?" asked Gwen.

"I'm guessing Haven is the name of a place or town, but I don't understand what District 12 is. This is so The Twilight Zone" said Ava as Sam and Dean both gave that look showing they were thinking the same thing.

"Well I say lets keep moving" said Dean and with that they were off until they made their way into what seemed like town or village.

It seemed like an ordinary town and even reminded them of one of those old fashioned wholesome towns you see on TV or Film, there just a peaceful almost nostalgic atmosphere about the place. There were stores and some houses and people and cars passing by with a very friendliness about them. In the middle of the town was medium-sized statue of Jesus with cross behind him above the town's fountain. Near by was as sign that said "Jesus Is With You".

"Wow, that is very interesting" said Madame Bess, with the others agreeing as they all just stared on very curiously.

They soon continued to move about until they saw a place that looked like a pub.

"Well, at least they have place to unwind, I don't know about any of you but I could use a drink" cried Dean, anxious to go inside.

"Well, I guess we should all go in then" said Gwen.

"Yeah, I could use a beer myself" said Ava and Dean just glanced at her thinking " _That's my kind of chick"._

They all went inside the pub, which looked just like any other pub including a dart board hanging on the wall, a pool table in the middle and you could hear some smooth relaxing music in the background. Most the people were either sitting at the tables or on the stools at the counter.

"This all seems normal enough" Dean whispered to Sam.

"Yeah, nothing out of the ordinary" said Sam.

"I was worried this would be something of the Hunger Games, after reading that sign district 12" said Ava.

"Well, there is no need for anyone to worry so much, we should all just relax and get something to eat, I'm pretty hungry myself" said Madame Bess.

They all agreed and went up the counter and soon the bartender, a young nice looking man spoke to them.

"Why, hello, I take it you guys are not from around here" he asked politely with a friendly look.

"Well actually, no, we're just passing through" said Dean.

"Well, no worries, we're all a friendly bunch and always welcome drifters, and hope you enjoy your visit to our community" he said. "Anyway, may I take your order?" he asked them.

"Can we see the menu?" Dean asked.

"Sure" said the bartender and he handed them the menu.

After he went to take another order from a customer, Dean and Sam both looked over the menu and noticed something quite different. The drinks they have don't list whiskey, vodka, booze, gin, scotch or any hard liquor. Instead, only light alcoholic beverages were listed, neither the type of drinks Dean normally had.

"Hey, what is this, there's no booze, vodka or any real liquor listed here, just this stuff, I don't even drink any of this" cried Dean a bit annoyed.

"Hey, calm down Dean, we don't want to draw attention" said Sam cautiously.

"Sam, after all we've been through I'm dying for a real drink" said Dean impatiently.

"Look, things might be different around here, I don't know, we're just going to have to take what they have, besides I don't think going without booze for while is going to kill you" said Sam.

"You know, I'll settle for just a beer" said Ava.

"I don't drink liquor, I have only water" said Madame Bess.

"The same goes for me" chimed in Gwen.

Dean begrudgingly accepted this predicament and when the bartender came back they all ordered some food and drinks with Sam, Dean and Ava having beer and Madame Bess and Gwen just having water. Then that sat down at the table to eat their food and drinks and relax. Dean started glancing around now and then to get a better look of their surroundings.

While looking he couldn't help but notice how respectable this placed seemed compared to the other bars they went to. Some of the men, were wearing classy clothes with no jeans or sneakers looking like they stepped out of the office. The women also dressed more classy then the bar girls he usually encountered including the young women with some wearing long dresses and skirts that came down to their knees or even ankles and no cleavage shown.

Also, there same to be a multi-generational crowd with older folks who looked in their 70s and young 20-somethings. Everybody seemed friendly with everybody and it gave a wholesome atmosphere. Dean couldn't put his finger on it but this but his gut instincts was telling him something was different about all this but he wasn't sure what. Then a middle-aged man wearing a clergy outfit walked in and almost everybody noticed his presence and some stopped what they were doing and greeted him.

"Hello Rev", "How's going it going Rev?" cried out some of the crowed.

"Greetings, everyone" said the Reverend and he then went to the counter to talk to the bartender.

Dean, Sam and the rest of the gang couldn't help but notice his presence and how the other customers responded to him as if he's a very important person.

"Hi, Rev what would be?" said the bartender is if the reverend is a usual customer.

"I didn't come here to order anything Jimmy, I just wanted to let you know that the meeting tomorrow regarding the organizing our spring dance since it's your turn as the coordinator this upcoming event" he told the bartender.

"Of course, I've even come up with ideas of my own, Rev, which I will bring up at the meeting" said the bartender.

"I'll be sure to listen and so will us all" said the Reverend.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" asked the bartender. "I'm good" the reverend answered.

Then he turned to look and Sam and Dean's table and they all turned around not wanting him to thinking they were spying. The reverend couldn't help but notice them and stared with curiosity of the new strangers in this place. Then he turned back to the Jimmy the bartender.

"Who are they, Jimmy I've haven't seen them before in this district?" asked the reverend.

"Oh, them? They are not from around here, Rev, just passing through they said" Jimmy told him.

"I see" said the reverend,still looking curiously at them.

He then left the counter and walked up to their table.

"Hello, I heard you are strangers in this place" he said to them in a friendly tone.

"Well we are just passing through" said Dean a bit nervously.

"Well no fret, we are good at making strangers feel at home, by the way I'm Reverend Patrick Humler, and you are?" he asked hoping to get their names.

"I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam" said Dean pointing to Sam who just sat there and smiled.

Then he pointed to the women. "And this is Ava, Gwen and her grandmother Bess" he continued as they women greeted the friendly reverend.

"Are these two lovely young ladies your wives?" he asked of Ava and Gwen.

"Oh no, they are just friends" corrected Dean.

The reverend just gave a little smirk and they wondered what he was thinking regarding their relationships to Ava and Gwen.

"I see, well nice to meet you all and hope you have good stay while you're here. And if you do decide to stay longer, you're welcome to attend our meeting tomorrow, it involves organizing our annual spring dance plus our Sunday service" he told them.

"Well thanks, but we're not church folks" said Dean.

"I see" said Reverend Humler his tone seemed a bit disappointed.

"You're not believers, what part of the region are you from?" he asked them.

"I'm sorry?" Dean asked not understanding the question.

"Region, the west colonies?" he asked again.

They all just sat their with confused looks on their faces not understanding what this reverend was talking about but not wanting to give away their ignorance Dean just said, "Yes, we're from out west and we're heading back there".

Rev. Humler still looked disappointed as if he was hoping they would be new recruits to his church but he simply said, "Okay then but of course you know you'll still have to abide by our guidelines".

This time it was Sam who spoke up, "Guidelines sir?"

"Yes our district guidelines, didn't you pick them up from the district hall?" asked Rev. Humler.

"No, but we'll do so right away sir" was all Dean could say still not knowing the hell this man was going on about, he just wanted to get this man off their backs already.

"Well, okay, anyway I still hope your stay is pleasant and if you stick around long enough maybe hopefully you're become believers yourselves. Anyway take care".

The reverend walked away from their table and then turned to Jimmy the bartender and said, "Take care, Jimmy see you at the meeting".

"You too Rev." said Jimmy.

Then he turned to face the crowd and said,"And see you all at church this Sunday!"

The crowed just responded most of them nodded and agreed and said their goodbyes to him as he left the pub. The group all just sat their amazed at what they just witnessed. It was if everybody in the whole pub knew the reverend and all of them attended his church including Jimmy the bartender and what did he mean by region and the west colonies and following the District's guidelines.

This was all strange in deed and they were all thinking it but Dean turned to Sam and said,"You know Sammy, I know for sure we're aint in Kansas anymore".

Sam just nodded in confusion and said,"I have a strange feeling about all of this".

"So do I, in fact I sensed a really strong vibe here" said Madame Bess. The others all agreed. She then continued, "Whatever this place, is not of our world, everything about it is entirely different from its rules, laws, history even the name of the places. Everything we're familiar with doesn't exist here" she told them all.

Then they all just sat there knowing what she said was true and wondering what are they going to do next.


	14. Chapter 14

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 14 Making Discoveries

After they all finished their meal and drinks, they began to wonder about where they would stay for the night.

"Don't want to get ahead of ourselves, but where are we all going to stay to tonight, I mean there has to be a motel around here somewhere, right?" asked Sam.

"I've been wondering that too, me and grandma were going to stay at motel when we arrived in Kansas, but I don't know if there is anything around here" said Gwen.

"Don't know you guys, maybe we can ask Ole Jimmy, the bartender" said Dean as they all went up to the counter.

"Yo, bartender, do you know if there is any place we can stay around here like a motel?" Dean asked Jimmy.

"Well, there is the bed& breakfast run by Sophie Carrigan, she's a lovely lady who is more willing to set you guys up for while even if you don't have any money, she'll find a another way for you to pay her like doing tasks around the place as she always looking for more help" said Jimmy.

"Where is this place?" asked Dean.

"Oh, not too far, here let me get you a map" and he handed Dean a little map of their district.

"Oh, by the way if you guys are wondering where you can pick up the guidelines for the this district just head on to the post office it's across the street from here, and it's free" he said.

"Okay, thanks" said Dean.

"You all take care now" said Jimmy.

They all left that place and seeing the post office they headed right towards it. Inside the post office they saw on the counter a pile of pamphlets. Dean pick up on pamphlet and looked at it with curiosity.

"I guess this it, so I wonder what are these so-called guidelines of this Peyton Place that Reverend was talking about? Dean wondered.

"Maybe a list of rules for these folks who live her follow, but who lists rules for a town, perhaps" Sam suggested.

"Obvious in this Twilight Zone they do" answered Dean then he started reading it.

The pamphlet mentioned the District 12 named Haven a little about the community then he found the guidelines listed and once he started reading them he was shocked.

"What in hell?" he cried out with a looked of horror on his face.

"Dean, what is it?" asked Sam worried that it was something bad.

"I can't believe this they can't be serious!" cried out Dean still having that same look.

"Can't be serious about what?" asked Ava before Sam had a chance to.

"This isn't just a list of guidelines it feels like some kind of cult, its total crazy" said Dean.

Sam soon snatched the pamphlet from Dean and read it himself.

"Wow, apparently no intoxication is allowed, no gambling, swearing, no fornication or breaking of the biblical laws like adultery etc. plus going to Church service Sunday is required unless of illness or something" said Sam who seemed more calmed.

"That's what I mean Sammy, this place feels like some of a cult, I mean no sex, seriously!" cried Dean horrified at such a thought.

"Dean, I think they mean no sex until marriage, and as for the drinking, I guess that explains why they didn't have any hard liquor at the pub" said Sam.

"Still, what kind of place is this to make such rule!" cried Dean who still couldn't believe what kind of place they entered into.

"Well, I figure this is some kind a community that follows the bible, this whole place is for Christians" said Madame Bess.

"This whole town is run by bible thumpers, oh great, Hannah really found a place for us all right" said Dean frustrated.

"It's not the end of the world young man although I was never a church goer, I always believed in God, the Higher Power and the angels and all" said Madame Bess in a calm motherly tone.

"Grandma, you also believe in witches, spirits, ghosts and the supernatural, I don't think these folks will so tolerate, in fact as I recall Christians seem to be against psychics and mediums" said Gwen.

"Well, they are not as open-mined as us but they have their own beliefs and their faith in the God to guide them, we mustn't judge them for that even if they do judge us" said Madame Bess.

"I say judge them, I judge anyone who has a rule forbidden sex out of wedlock in whole town" said Dean.

"I guess that mean's you won't be getting any at least not here don't worry Mr. Stud I think you'll survive if you can survive hunting monsters" said Ava in sarcastic tone.

Dean just looked at her with that usual look he gives when someone winds him up.

"Hey, cheer up, I'm sure you'll find something to do around here" she continued as she couldn't resist.

"Well, anyway I think I will check out that store there maybe there is something I like to get" said Madame Bess and then she headed towards the little store section in the building.

"Me too, I might want check something out'" said Ava and she left with her only Gwen behind.

"This has been quite a day" was the only thing she could say.

"Yeah, tell us about it" said Dean.

"I am worried, just how long are we going to be stuck in this place. It's seems like a great place and all but, I mean that angel said temporary solution but I hope temporary doesn't mean months or a year" said Gwen.

Dean and Sam realized that they never thought that one through, just how long will they be stuck here, a week, month or two months. Plus, even if they do get back to their own world what it be alike with Darkness unleashed, will be worst off before.

They all wondered that but the only thing Sam could say was, "Don't worry, our friend Castiel said it wouldn't be too long and you can believe that. It'll be okay in the end I promise" as Sam tried to cheer her up.

Gwen just smiled feeling that if Sam's says it'll be okay than it will be okay although she didn't know why she was giving so much trust to a total stranger and how in one day her life suddenly changed. Yesterday she was in her home in Minnesota, the next she and her grandma are heading off to Kansas to find to men she saw in her visions over the world destructions known as Darkness that she also saw in her dreams. Now all of this, learning about hunters, angels and demons and being sent to some kind of alternate universe. This was all really sinking in yet when she should feel overwhelmed and frightened and yet she feels so at ease especially with Sam here. Somehow with him around she feels so safe and secure. Then Madame Bess and Ava both soon returned.

"There was really nothing I was interested in, but your grandmother here bought a map on the entire country and you have got to see it" Ava said.

"Yes, I will show you this map once we get out of here" said Madame Bess.

Once they were outside, Madame Bess showed them the map and they were true to words they were all amazed.

"Holy, this isn't the map to the United States, I mean it is but it isn't" cried out Dean stunned.

He was right as they looked at the once USA map. They all noticed that it was totally different from the United States that they all knew of.

In the east coast is called the East provinces and instead of states or cities, there are provinces and listed in each province there is a list of colors that describes the districts. The color blue is the Christian district, the color green is the Jewish district, the color red is Buddhism, color grey is secular etc. The Northern part of the province is the color green the Jewish districts, the southern part the color blue the Christian districts. The west coast is known as the West Provinces or West Colonies is completely secular.

"What the hell?" said Ava as she just stared at it with a stunned look on her face.

"Well, this is the USA map, only in this alternate world, it's not instead this country seems to have provinces which is divided by religion. We are obviously in the East provinces or as they called it and living in a Christian district that is district 12 called Haven. This world is defiantly so unlike our world and many ways it is" explained Madame Bess.

"Wow, this really does seem like something out of sci-fi series" said Ava.

"Actually, this reminds me of that old sci- fi show "Sliders" said Gwen.

They all just stared at her and she just gave a " _What did I say"_ look.

"Oh boy, and of all the places we get transported to the Jesus freaks section, that's just perfect!" cried Dean impatiently.

"Dean it's not the worst thing in the world" said Sam trying to calm him down.

'Yeah, a place where, you can't drink hard liquor, look at porn or even get laid, yeah that's not bad place!" cried out Dean and the women just blushed and Ava smirked a bit.

"Dean, there is nothing we can do about it now unless you want to go cross country to the West provinces or something which is a pretty long way off" said Sam. "It's better if we all just stayed here for the time being and play this thing out hoping Hannah will send us back to our world soon" he continued.

"Yeah, the sooner the better" Dean finished.

"Well, I know I can handle all these Jesus freaks as you call them, besides this place doesn't seem too bad" said Ava.

"I also can handle this place, but I don't think we should be telling them about our abilities dear" said Madame Bess to Gwen.

"You'll probably right grandma, we don't know how they would react, accusing us of being witches or something" said Gwen with a worried look on her face.

"And maybe burn you at the stake" teased Dean as Sam just rolled his eyes.

"You know after all of this I just want to head some place and relax, didn't that Jimmy bartender mention a bed& breakfast?" replied Ava.

"Yes, he said it was run by a Sophie Carrigan, let's head there right now" said Dean who was also feeling overwhelmed about all that happened and wanted to relax.

The group headed and eventually found the place they were looking for. It was a large two-story house that appeared to have plenty of rooms and had an old-fashioned feel to it and there was big sign saying "Haven's Bed&Breakfast". They went inside and at the front desk there was an older woman who looked about 60 years old was short and plumped with whitish blonde hair. She gave a very pleasant smile as they greeted her.

"Well, hello there, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, are you the owner Sophie Carrigan?" asked Dean.

"Yes sir, do you want a room?"

"Yes, we would all want a room" he told her.

"And are these two lovely ladies your wives young men?" she asked.

"Oh no, we're not married" said Dean.

"Oh?" said Sophie who had a little smirk on her face.

Dean just thought " _Here we go again"_.

"Oh no ma'am, we are not together, this is my brother and these are just friends" Sam quickly explained not wanting her to get the wrong idea.'

"Yeah, my brother and I want a room of our own" said Dean.

"And me and my grandmother want our own room" said Gwen.

"Yes, and I will have my own room" added Ava.

"I understand now" said Sophie still smirking.

After they had all that settled Sophie checked them all in and soon they headed for there rooms upstairs.

"Well, I see you all later, but I want to get freshen up for now, bye you all" said Ava and she headed to her suite.

Gwen and Madame Bess said their goodbyes too before also heading out and then Sam and Dean headed towards their suite. There room was kind of small with two twin beds, there was no TV but that was okay, they didn't feel like watching anything anyway. Both Sam and Dean flopped down on their beds within seconds and feeling quite tired all of the sudden.

"Well Sammy, I guess is our home sweet home for now" was all Dean could say and soon they both were relaxed and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 15 More Bonding Time

Dean was plague with a nightmare as he slept in the new room where they were staying. In his dream were flashbacks of the things he's done under the influence of the Mark of Cain like slaughtering those men at the house they found Claire Novak. Then the scene switches to his friend Rudy getting killed. More flashbacks include him beating Charlie nearly to a pulp, killing all those Stynes out of revenge including shooting that scared kid close range in the head after he begged for his life, beating Castiel to a pulp and coming so close to killing him, and finally nearly killing Sam but killing Death instead.

All these images kept flashing in and out until he finally woke up in fright and sat up on his bed. He looked around and saw Sam was still asleep on his bed and then he lay back down and relaxed relieved it was all a dream but the guilt and fears where still there. Later that day after they both got up, they got together with the others and all of them decided to explore their surroundings more, since their wasn't anything else to do.

Then by the evening, they all went to a local diner for dinner then headed back to the pub some beers and fun, although neither Gwen nor Madame Bess had any but Ava drank light beer with Dean impressing him than then the two started debating over frivolous topics on who's music is better, which character/actor is better etc.

"I'm sorry, but John McClane is way better than Chuck Norris" said Ava

"No freaking way, honey" Dean retorted back.

"Look, he's cooler, more laid back, has a sense of humor has the funniest lines as well as be a total badass, so that's makes he a class A, and Chuck Norris a class maybe C" she concluded.

Dean just shook his head.

"I don't think so babe, the Texas Ranger Walker could kick John McClane's ass any day and that's just a fact" said Dean. "But, neither them have anything on Clint Eastwood" he added as Ava just rolled her eyes.

Their conversation later extended to their favorite rock singers.

"Jon Bon Jovi rules" said Dean.

"Yeah, but Joey Tempest is way hotter" added Ava, although both of them agreed to that Bruce Springsteen is still the Boss.

The rest of the group just sat and listen and Sam and Gwen would often exchange looks to each other.

Later Dean suggested a game of pool and Ava was the first to volunteer.

"Hey, my dad taught me everything he knows about pool, want to bet for drinks. The loser has to buy the other a drink the next time" she teased.

"You're on!" cried Dean excited sure he'll win.

They started playing at the pool table both enjoying showing off their skills while the others just sat and watched.

"How about you, would you like try a game pool?" asked Sam turning to Gwen.

"Oh, I don't know anything about pool, I'm afraid" she told him.

"Well, how about a game of darts?" he then asked her.

"Is that easier?" she wondered.

"Well it's easier than pool, besides I'll teach you come on" urged Sam.

Gwen turned to her grandmother.

"Do you mind grandma?" she asked her.

"No, not at all dear but this is not my thing, it's more suited for you younger folks, I'll just head back to the bed&breakfast and maybe meet some new friends there" said her grandmother.

"By yourself it's rather dark outside now" said Gwen.

"Oh nonsense, this place is quite safe and it's not a far walk, don't worry about me I'll see you all later" she said her granddaughter and got up.

"Okay grandma, I won't be out here too long" said Gwen.

Madame Bess then glanced at Gwen then later at Sam and gave a look of a sort of warning but Gwen just looked confused then she headed out the door.

"I don't think she felt too comfortable here, the pub isn't her kind of scene" said Gwen.

"Oh, I understand, I'm sure she'll be alright. I'll still show you how to play darts" said Sam.

Soon Sam and Gwen went over to the dart board and Sam picked up the darts handed it to her and showed her how to throw them at the board. Gwen missed a few times but finally landed her target and she and Sam continued their game not noticing that Dean and Ava had stopped their game for a while glanced at them.

"Looks, like your brother and Gwen are getting quite acquainted with each other" said Ava with sly look on her face.

"Well, Sam really has the way with the ladies. Of course I taught him everything he knows" bragged Dean with a grin.

"It's that a fact?" Ava asked still grinning.

"Totally" he replied.

Dean suddenly realized that this was the first time that he and Sam really relaxed and enjoyed themselves in long time, although he was still feeling a guilty of had such a grand o time in this bible-belt utopia from another dimension, while the Darkness is unleashed in his world not knowing how much destruction it's causing. However, he managed to bury that guilt for now enjoying his time and with chick like Ava who is hot and hunter like himself and proven to be a good match at their pool game. Time had passed and they all headed out back to the bed&breakfast.

Dean couldn't believe he lost to Ava whom he underestimated at their pool game, but a bet was a bet. They all said their goodbyes and Sam and Dean headed back to their room and talked a bit about their time so far in this place and when they could return to their own world, but both were scared to think too much about the Darkness and their part in unleashing it.

Late that night, when they all went to bed, Dean had his nightmare again and it was the same as before with the flashbacks of all the violent things he's done under the influence of the Mark. Again scenes shifted of images of those bloody deeds and their close look on their faces as he did them with last scenes of him nearly killing a brutally beaten Castiel, to nearly killing is own brother and then there's that scared teenage boy pleading for his life. Then Dean woke up and sat up on his bed in fright. He looked around and sees Sam is sound asleep.

Suddenly he doesn't feel like sleeping anymore. He gets up and looked out of the bedroom window which showed the dark sky and the view peaceful community. The pub closed at 11:00 pm and by midnight everyone in this place was inside their homes. Dean checked his watch suddenly and realized it was around 2:30 am. Since he didn't want to sleep and have another of those nightmares again and there wasn't anyplace to go this late at night, he decided to just hang outside alone and think. So he just grabbed his shirt and put on as well as his shoes and headed out the door making sure as to not make a sound and wake Sam and went downstairs.

Outside the bed&breakfast, Ava just stood in the front lawn and looked up at the night as her mind wandered about all the events that happened that day. Then she heard a noise behind her and felt somebody there and upon reflex she turned around and quickly grabbed whoever was behind her and within seconds had that person in hold with their arm twisted behind their back.

"Hey, it's me Ava," Dean cried out.

"Dean?" she replied and quickly let go.

"Nice move there darling, you got a real good grip" he said teasingly.

"Oh, Dean, you shouldn't sneak on me like that, are you okay?" Ava replied annoyed.

"That's okay, I'm used to being manhandled by hot chicks" said Dean with a grin.

Ava rolled her eyes again and asked,"What are you doing out here, this late at night?"

"The same thing you're doing out here, I couldn't sleep so I decided to come out and get some fresh air" he said.

"Yeah, I was just going crazy just laying on my bed and having all these thoughts in my head keeping me up, so I thought I just come out here for a while" Ava explained.

They both paused and looked out of at the night and at their surroundings of the now quiet little town and seemed suddenly empty, then Ava broke the silence.

"You see how quiet and empty this place is right now. I mean I haven't seen one person out wandering around in this place for hours now" she said to him.

"Yeah, I know, guess there isn't much to around in this Bible belt after all the places close" said Dean.

"Yeah, I know, like the pub closed at about 11:00 and the diner at ten, and by midnight nobody is out anymore that's not like any places I know" said Ava.

"Well, I guess this Pleasentville has some kind of curfew, maybe the Jesus freaks here don't like to stay out too long, scared their be too tired for their payer meetings or whatever" said Dean.

"At least we did have fun tonight, in fact it was the first time I was able to loosen up and have fun since this whole thing started and make me almost forget out our everything else. Now the only thing that is on my mind, is when are we going to get back to our world and for me to see my folks" said Ava now looking a bit concerned.

"I know, I just feel guilty for having such a good time in this new dimension of "Our Town" when this Darkness is in our world and we don't have the faintest idea what harm it will do there. And to top it off, it's my fault this thing is released into the world. I should be there trying find a way to stop it, not here" said Dean his face full of remorse and regret. I'm surprised you don't' hate me or want punch me for what I caused" he told her.

Ava just looked at him with compassion and empathy seeing the pain and burdens he has right now.

"I don't hate you Dean, I mean I first I wanted yell at you and maim you, but now I understand that there is no possible way you could have predicted all of this" she said softly.

"It doesn't matter, I did this and I should stop it" he insisted.

"I see that you put a lot of burdens on yourself, and feel there world is on your shoulders like it's your responsibility to fix it all" she told him as if she could see right through him.

"How can you tell all of that?" he asked her.

"I can tell, I been around and known some hunters like you, they are so drained from what they do and their need to always save the world, but you know what Dean, it's not your job to always save the world, you are only human" she continued.

"You know for hot chick, you are also so wise" he said looking quite impressed by her wisdom.

"Shut up" she said half laughing.

Then she gently touched his arm with her hand, and for some seconds, the two stared at each other really drinking each other in and the sparks between them really started to show.

Suddenly Ava took her hand away and looking away from him she backed up a little with an awkward look on her face .

"You know, it's getting too late, I think we should go in now" she said.

Dean also gave an awkward look and said, "Well, you go in, but I'll hang out here for just a little longer".

"Are your sure, Dean?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it's okay, I need some alone time anyway" he said.

"Well, goodnight then" said Ava.

"Goodnight" said Dean.

Ava turned to leave had headed for the front door, but she turned around again and for few seconds watched Dean who was now looking out into the night. She then headed inside while Dean stood there outside alone his mind still full of thoughts of all the chaos he knows he unlashed in his own world and wondering what is he going to do about it when he gets back.


	16. Chapter 16

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 16 Exploring

The next morning Sam and Dean got up early and after knocking on the doors of their fellow travelers and they all headed downstairs for breakfast. Dean didn't mention to Sam about his nightmare nor about getting up very late last night. Neither did Dean and Ava mention their little meeting outside last night, they just glared at each other and acted like nothing happened. Soon they were all in the dining room and sat at the table.

"Gee, I'm starved, I hope they have something good here" said Dean who couldn't wait to have a nice home-cooked meal.

"Well let's check out the menu" said Sam.

They all looked at the menu and Dean decided to have pancakes and sausages and Sam decided to have the usual scrambled eggs, sausages and grits while the others ordered the meals they desired and all had orange juice. After finishing a good meal, they headed out hoping to explore more of their little surroundings. They walked around for while and saw all the homes, stores and other businesses, even a movie theater.

"I wonder what's playing, I don't think they are having anything like Pulp Fiction or The Terminator" Dean replied sarcastically and curiously.

They continued their walk around the town and soon they found what looked like a typical small town courthouse and heard some voices inside. Allowing their curiosity to emerge, they all decided to go inside and check it out. Inside was a room with a long table where three people sat consisting of two men and a woman and in front of them stood a man and woman they appeared to be holding a meeting similar to a court but without a crowd of people.

"What the heck is this?" wondered Dean.

"I don't know Dean, I but it almost look like their holding court but and those three folks are the judges" answered Sam.

"This is all becoming stranger by the minute" said Ava and they all agreed.

They all continued to stand by the door in silence watching the whole event wondering what is was all about.

"We are all gathered here for this meeting regarding recent disturbing events that violates the biblical scripture,the standards of our district and the ways of God" said a man who was one of the three people at the table.

"You right Sammy, this does seem like some kind bible-thumping version of a court" whispered Dean as Sam just shushed him to be quiet.

"It has caught our attention that you David Sherwood, are guilty violating the biblical guidelines by committing repeated adultery on your wife Lisa Sherwood, the mother of your two children, not only breaking your marital vows and the covenant of the marriage itself but also bringing dishonor to your wife and the this district and community and our Lord" the man continued.

"From what was reported, you committed adultery with frequent trips outside the district with a certain woman" said the woman at the table.

"That's true ma'am, I'm afraid and I'm quite ashamed of my actions" said David with his head bowed down.

"He ought to be ashamed, I devoted ten years of my life to this man raising our kids, cleaning our home, fixing his meals, I do everything for our family and he repays me by cheating simply because I wasn't exciting enough!" yelled Lisa giving her husband a dirty look.

"That will do, Mrs. Sherwood, your anger is understandable, but this outburst won't help the matter" said one of the men.

"Well, it's true, he's cheated on me over and over again with some harlot from another district and told me it was because he was bored with me, huh, well I'm done with him, I want a divorce, and even the bible says I'm justified!" she yelled in anger.

"That is true Mrs. Sherwood, however as you know the bible also encourages forgiveness and we also believe with forgiveness there is hope for reconciliation. So, we urge not to act to hasty and encourage you two to try to find your way back towards each other with forgiveness and repentance as is pleasing to the Lord" said the woman.

"Just remember, the bible says God hates divorce as He attended for the husband and wife to joined together and not be put asunder" one of the men finished.

"I will do whatever it takes to win back my wife's forgiveness as well as this community and God and repent for my sins" said David with look of shame and guilt.

"You don't have to earn our forgiveness as we have forgiving you and you certainly don't need to earn God's forgiveness. All you have to do is receive him and your sins will be forgiving since you would've have repented and God blesses all who receive him" said the woman.

David turned to his wife who wouldn't look at him.

"However, you did betray your wife's trust and you will have to work on regaining it again and your wife will have to work on trying to forgive rather than hold a grudge" the woman continued.

"We will require the two of you to spend no more than a year in counseling by our town's therapist, attending church together and after a year, then your wife can decide to either reconcile or end this marriage with no interference from us or the community. For now, since you betrayed the marital vows, we require you be the one, Mr. Sherwood to temporary leave the home residence, unless by chance Mrs. Sherwood agrees with you to remain there" one of the men replied.

"I certainly do not, I can't be under the same roof with him after what he's done" replied Lisa.

"Very well, then you can stay with trusted a friend who can be your guide, in which he can ensure you don't stumble back into your sinful ways by being a supporter" the man continued.

"We also request that you admit your sins at our next church service and even use your sins a source of caution for others who may find themselves falling to the same sinful direction, but that is your choice and we won't force that on you" said the woman.

"Thank you ma'am, but I would like to keep this private for now" said David.

"Very well" the woman replied.

"Also, although this may seem unfair, we will put a curfew on you, where you can't leave the district alone after 9pm until your marriage is either reconciled or the two of you do divorce. In that way we can ensure you won't be led astray to sin anymore" said the second man.

"Okay, I'll accept anything right now, I just want to let Lisa know how much I'm sorry" said David.

Lisa looked almost touched but she still looked angry and couldn't even face him.

After the meeting was over, in which both David and Lisa left separately, the gang left the courthouse with utter disbelief reminded how much again how much different this place really is from where they come from.

"Just when I thought I couldn't be more shocked at this town of Jesus freaks, I see that" said Dean who still couldn't believe what he just witnessed.

The others didn't know what to say at what they heard as they were still trying to process it all.

"I mean come on, a court case for a man who cheated on his wife, really? Like husbands cheat on their wives all the time, not saying it's right but hardly a crime" Dean continued.

"Well, you know Dean, apparently adultery is forbidden in this place, in fact, they seem to be living by the rules of the bible and God's laws, rather than regular laws" said Sam.

"This whole thing is nuts, and I can't wait to we get back to our own world and out of this place of bible thumpers" Dean cried out.

"This place isn't so bad, besides maybe in our world, if we could take a husband to court for cheating on his wife, maybe less adultery would go on" said Ava.

"Oh really?" replied Dean looking at her.

"Really" she said giving him a sly look.

"Well, I got news for you darling, men aren't the only ones who cheat. Women do commit adultery too" Dean pointed out.

"Hey, I have no problem putting a woman on trial for cheating, but the fact remains it's more likely you guys that can't stay faithful, you're just dogs" said Ava teasingly.

"You know that is a bit sexist" replied Dean half joking.

"No it's true" said Ava.

"Okay, let's end this battle of sexes. We just have to accept that this place has different ways of doing things and we need to get used to it rather than complaining" said Madame Bess trying to be the voice of reason. "I've had enough exploring for today so I'm going back the Bed&Breakfast. I'm sure by now Hazel and her friends up in about" she finished.

"Who grandmom?" asked Gwen.

"These ladies I met at the place, they like to hang out the lounge and play game of scrabble or just talk and even invited me to join them. I will head there right now so I'll see you all later" said Madame Bess and they said goodbye to her as she left.

They continued their tour of their surroundings and soon they found themselves running into Rev. Humler who approached them.

"Why hello again, I see you all up and about, how is it going?" he asked.

"Fine Rev, we just decided to explore this place a little" was all Dean could say.

"How do you like it saw far?" asked the reverend.

"It's okay, but we were wondering if there a lot of places to go to have fun besides the pub?" Dean asked him.

"Of course, there is the bowling alley further down here" he said pointing down the street. "There is also a lake, where you can go fishing, many people do so on the weekends. If your don't have any fishing gear, you can buy some at the store. Tomorrow some of the church members will head to the park for a game of flag football, the men against the women. The pub has karaoke night on Wednesdays and sometimes it has live entertainment. You can also volunteer to help out in decorating for our Annual Spring Dance which is coming up a few weeks" he continued.

"Okay, that's sounds all good, we be sure to check it all out" replied Sam.

"By the way, our meeting is this afternoon at 2:00, you're all free to attend" he said.

"Uh, we'll pass out that right now, but as my brother said we'll check the other stuff" said Dean not wanting to go to no church especially in this place.

"You know as long as you are staying here, I hope you will try to mingle in, I would like to see you all at church service this Sunday" said Rev. Humler.

"We'll consider it" said Dean.

"I guess that will do for now, but if you want ever consider residing here and give yourself over to the Lord, I will be more than willing to help you. But for now I've got to go, continue to enjoy your stay here in our community" he said.

The reverend said his goodbyes and walked off.

After he was out of sight, Dean looked quite relieved and said,"Boy, if we don't get back to our world soon, Jim Jones there will have us all converted if he had his way" he said.

"Come on Dean, the reverend isn't that bad" said Sam.

"I agree with Sam, he seems like a nice guy, and this place is quite pleasant, I could totally feel safe here, that if I was practicing believer" said Gwen.

"Wow, can't believe you are all buying into this, after thing at the courthouse, I'm still waiting for the brainwashing" said Dean.

"Why do you have to be so negative Dean?" asked Sam.

"Because, this whole place seems weird and I don't trust any place that would ban getting laid unless you're hitched, or practically holds a trial if you stray on your wife" said Dean annoyed that he is the only one to seems to think this way.

"You know, I'm starting to agree with Dean on this. This all does seem little to weird with rigid rules of what you can or cannot do and hold court if you break them. I mean I wonder what they do to folks who keep breaking their rules, take them to court, have a shunning or banish them from this district all together'" said Ava.

"Well, someone here is seeing the light, besides I wouldn't be surprised if they do banish folks who don't stick to their rules" said Dean.

"You know, we can't keep fretting about all of this. We don't know when Hannah will bring us back to our world, so the best thing we can do is just try to mingle in and adjust and stop worrying or we'll make ourselves crazy" said Sam trying to reassure Dean starting to get a little annoyed by his fretting.

"I think Sam is right, I for one am going to stop worrying about how long we're going to be in this place and see the positive of this place rather than just the negative" said Gwen.

Sam looked at her and for a second their eyes met again and they just smiled.

"Very well you two, I guess we don't have any choice, so I'll try to stop complaining" said Dean.

"Same here" replied Ava.

"I'm sure if grandmom was here, she would agree" added Gwen.

"Okay, from now on, no more complaining or feeling sorry for ourselves, we'll just make the best of it" said Sam and they all agreed Dean still reluctantly and soon they all continued their walk in their new surroundings.


	17. Chapter 17

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 17 Mingling and Making More Connections

By the next day, everybody decided not to wallow in sorrow and make the most of their time in their strange new surroundings. So Sam and Dean headed off to the store in the district and bought fishing gear that they needed to go fishing that day. Jimmy the bartender at the pub, gave them directions to the store which wasn't too far from the pub.

After they got what they needed, they invited Ava and Gwen to go with them but Madame Bess feeling out of place with the younger folks, decided to say behind and play a game of bridge Sophie and her new female friends she met at the Bed&Breakfast. So all four of them headed towards the lake which was beyond the hill. They noticed that the lake water was so clear and clean and how beautiful their new surroundings were.

"Wow, this place is beautiful" said Ava.

"I know it looks so peaceful" said Gwen.

"Yeah, this place isn't all bad and it's good day to go fishing, so come on everybody" said Dean hurrying them up.

Sam and Dean set up the fishing rods and they were lucky to bring two extra rods for the women.

"Boy, it's been a long time since I went fishing" said Ava.

"The last time I went was when I was a little girl with my dad and grandpa" said Ava.

"Yeah, I can recall the many times our old man took me and Sam out fishing" replied Dean.

"Did you all catch a lot?" asked Ava.

"Yeah, we caught a few that day and then we gutted it like a deer" he said teasingly.

"Well I for one don't know anything about fishing, I just didn't want to be left out" said Gwen.

"Don't worry Gwen, I'll show you how and it isn't really has hard as it looks" said Sam to her."

Yeah, it's harder if you don't know what the heck you're doing" replied Dean in his sarcastic tone.

"Come on Dean' said Sam glaring at his brother.

"Okay, Sammy lets fish already" Dean answered.

Soon they all had their fishing rods in the lake hoping to catch at least one fish. Dean and Ava seemed to be in competition on who will catch a fish first while Sam was showing Gwen how to use the fishing rod getting behind her wrapping around as he as he grabbed her hands navigating to her on to lower the rod into the water.

Gwen felt a bit of excitement over Sam's arms being wrapped around her as he tries to teach her how to fish all though she tries to act as natural as possible. Sam also felt a bit of excitement as he had Gwen close to him as he taught her how to use the rod but like Gwen he didn't show it and just tried to act as normal as possible. Time passed on and no one seemed to catch anything that until Ava started shouting, "Oh I got one, hey you guys I got one!" in an excited tone. She started struggling her fishing rod to pull up the fish.

"That's great, here let me help" said Dean.

"That's okay I got it" said Ava as she continued to struggle with the fishing rod and eventually she pulled the fish out.

"Awesome babe, you go yourself a doozy" said Dean proudly.

"Yep," said Ava as she kept hold of the fish that was still wiggling around.

"I wonder what am I going to do with it though, I mean I can't necessarily cook it at the Bed&Breakfast" she wondered.

"Well, you can just leave it in our cooler, then we when we all get back to our world, she can bring it home for dinner" said Dean.

"Okay, she said as she placed the fish in the cooler.

They all continued their fishing and Ava couldn't help but tease Dean about him not being able to catch a fish while she did and Dean just gave dirty glances to her. While Gwen tried fishing on her own now as she watched Sam with his fishing and copying what he was doing so she can do it right.

Time passed for a long time and everyone was about to give up when Gwen suddenly felt something.

"Oh, I think I caught something!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"You did, let me help you get it out" said Sam since Gwen was struggling with the fishing rod.

Soon he was assisting her again in pulling the fish out and soon she had pulled out a small fish.

"I did it, I caught my first fish!" Gwen cried looking all happy and excited about her luck.

"Yeah, not bad for a beginner" said Sam quite impressed.

Gwen was so caught up in her excitement that she ended up embracing Sam without thinking and in that moment she suddenly saw visions of Sam's past form his times of hunting monsters killing demons and some horrible and traumatic events.

"Gwen, are you okay?" asked Sam who felt a bit awkward and aroused at the same time over Gwen hugging him.

"Uh, yes I guess I just got carried away over getting my first fish" answered Gwen looking quite awkward and embarrassed.

Sam seemed to accept her answer although he at first had a feeling there was something else but he didn't want to analyze over it. After a while, they all left and headed back to the Bed&Breakfast.

"Wow, just our luck, the chicks catch a fish while we come back empty-handed" teased Dean to Sam.

"Don't worry, boys I'm sure you two will catch up next time" said Ava with sly grin to Gwen.

"Yeah, guys better luck next time huh?" said Gwen also taking fun in gloating.

Sam and Dean just gave each other glances as if to say" _whatever"_. Back at the Bed &Breakfast Gwen couldn't wait to brag to her grandmother about catching her first and only fish.

"Sam showed me how and at first I was about to give up then suddenly I caught one" she cried still excited over her fishing experience. "We may go out fishing again sometime, it was so much fun" she continued.

However, Madame Bess seemed to look a bit concerned rather than happy for her granddaughter's new experience.

"You know, I notice that you and Sam have gotten a bit more friendly" she old her granddaughter.

"Well, Sam is nice as is Dean and Ava" Gwen replied knowing where her grandmother was going with this.

"I see" as Madame Bess gave that look that she usually gives when something is bothering her.

"Come on grandma, Sam is just a friend. We hadn't had this fun since this whole Darkness thing happened and now we'll trapped in this so-called parallel world and we all agreed to make the most of it rather than be miserable the whole time. Going fishing was just a way for us to relax and have some fun" she explained.

"I'm not naïve Gwen, I may be a medium but it doesn't take being a psychic to notice that Sam is a very good-looking nice young man and under these circumstances it would be natural for you two to get a little comfortable with each other, but I don't want you to get hurt dear" her grandmother said.

"I'm not going to get hurt grandma, as I said before we are just friends" answered Gwen.

"I know you say that now dear, but I know how these things work but this won't last forever, you know whenever we get back to our own world, we will go our separate ways and don't want you to get too attached" said Madame Bess.

"I'm aware of that, and I'm not expecting anything from Sam but friendship, It's really okay" said Gwen.

"Well I hope so" said Madame Bess although she knew differently.

Then the four of them, Sam, Dean, Ava and Gwen spent the rest of the day typically hanging out at the pub for hours than and having a good time. Sometime later, Dean went alone to get some snacks mainly pie at the bakery and as he was leaving the shop with his goodies he ran into Rev. Humler.

"Oh, hello Rev, nice running into each other again" said Dean in friendly tone despite not looking forward to running into him again.

"Yeah, that does seem to be a habit. Well, I see you are adjusting quite well into our little community" the reverend replied.

"Yeah, I just decided to get some goodies, I'll be heading off now" said Dean wanting to avoid another conversation with him as he wasn't in the mood for the reverend's more attempts to convert him.

"You know Dean, I would like to take this time to have a word with you" said the reverend. "

Oh, what about?" asked Dean.

The reverend pulled him aside making sure nobody was around listening.

"I would like to know exactly where did you all come from how it is that you make your way into our district?" asked reverend.

"Why do you ask?" Dean asked bit nervous.

"I mean I just get this feeling that you all are from somewhere far away and our district doesn't seem like place you would settle into. I've can read people really good as that is part of my job and there is so much to you, Dean that needs answering" said Rev. Humler with a stern tone.

"You, know reverend, I don't feel comfortable talking about it right now" said Dean not knowing what else he could say.

"Well, you know Dean I don't like to push things and I'm a patient man and a good listener. If you ever feel comfortable enough to confide in me, feel free to come by the church and I will hear you out" said Rev. Humler. "I'll be sure to do that" said Dean.

Rev. Humler was prepared to leave but he turned around to Dean again and said, "You know Dean, you can tell me anything, I will don't judge or condemn you but understand and try to help" he said.

Dean just nodded as they said their goodbye and reverend was soon out of sight making Dean feel so relieved that he didn't have to explain himself. The gang had their dinner hung out at the pub again shooting a game of pool or playing darts.

Late that night after everyone all went to bed, Dean once again woke up from a nightmare and went downstairs where and outside to get some fresh air half hoping to run into Ava again. However, this time it wasn't Ava but Madame Bess he saw standing outside looking out at the sky. She turned to him when she realized he was there.

"Madame Bess, what you doing out here?" he asked her.

"I'm here to here to look out at the stars and hope to get a vision" she said.

"By looking at the stars?" asked Dean.

"I don't expect you to understand, Dean, you are not a psychic, but yes sometimes if I look out at the stars at night, they can tell me something" she explained to him.

"Really?" wondered Dean.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I've look out at the stars before to give me a sign of what will happen" she told him.

"And did you get a sign yet?" Dean asked.

"No, there is nothing. It' is quite unpredictable, sometimes I get a sign sometimes I don't, but enough talking about me, how about you, although I already know why you're down here" she said.

"You do?" asked Dean.

"Yes, you're down here because something is troubling you. In fact, something has been troubling you for a while but you try not to show it, which is your nature to hide your fears and anxieties" said Madame Bess with a look of concern.

Dean just looked awkward and uncomfortable at the idea that she could see right through him.

"I'm fine ma'am" was all he could say since he didn't really know how else to respond.

"No you're not, Dean. You are far from fine. You have so much pain, turmoil and baggage buried under there, and you try to keep it buried and hidden. Like putting on an armor so you won't be vulnerable, yet you are still being haunted by it" she told him sympathetically.

Dean continued to look awkward and uncomfortable and was about to say something else before she interrupted him.

"You know, you won't being to hide your pain forever, it will devour you. You are going to have to let it out and open up and reveal whatever is haunting you for your own sake" she said in a motherly tone.

Then, she reached out placed her hand on his shoulder in tender way. As she did this, she suddenly had visions of Dean's past transactions. She saw the things that happened in his past, to him killing demons, getting the Mark of Cain, killing Addadabon, him giving Charlie that beat down under the influence of the Mark and later finding her bloodied corpse in that bathtub. Also she saw him killing off all the Stynes family including the teenage boy begging for mercy, she saw him beat Castiel to a pulp and almost kill him, his brutal brawl with Sam just before nearly killing him and killing Death instead.

She saw all of this and felt his rage, pain, guilt, hatred and what that Mark was doing to him. After the visions past, she removed her hand from his shoulder and stared up right at him with a caring look on her face. Dean just stared right back at her with a sad look on his face as if he could sense what she had seen and didn't seemed to embarrassing to say anything. Madame continued looking at Dean in a maternal way is if she just wanted to reach out and hug him.

However, all she did was say was,"Oh, you poor thing".


	18. Chapter 18

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 18 As The Days Go By

The next day was just another good day. Dean and Madame Bess didn't mention or give any hint to the conversation they had last night at the breakfast table but there was a new kind of understanding between the two of them. Later that day, Dean, Sam, Ava and Gwen all decided to again explore their surroundings while Madame Bess decided to remain behind as she was more comfortable hanging out with their landlady Sophie and her group of friends which included Hazel another new friend she made.

This time they ran into Rev. Humler who directed them to the park early that afternoon where a group of active church members were all prepared for their game of flag football the men against the women. After much persuasion by the reverend, they agreed to participate in the game.

"You know we guys are gonna beat the chicks, I'm mean it's an easy win" teased Dean feeling smug.

"Don't be so sure, now Mr. Ego, we women can be more powerful than you think" said Ava as she and Gwen grinned at each other.

"Well we'll see about that babe, come on Sammy" said Dean urging Sam to follow him.

Sam quickly turned to Gwen and said, "Good luck".

"You too" she replied right back.

"Come on Gwen, let's show these guys just how capable we women can be" Ava said to Gwen as she was pulling her away.

"This is awkward, I mean I haven't played this game since elementary school" said Gwen.

"Don't worry gal, this game isn't as hard as it looks I give you some pointers" said Ava as they headed off to where the women players were.

The four made their introductions to the rest of the crowd who were quite friendly and welcoming to their new players. Soon the game was about to begin with the men on one side wearing blue tags around their waist and the women on the other side wearing red flags. Then the game began and soon men and women are running throwing the ball and members of the opposing team try to grab the flag of the person with the ball and rip it off. Gwen catches the ball a couple of times but her flag is ripped off every time.

At one point Ava had the ball and is running with Dean hot in pursuit getting closer to her and when he finally attempts to rip off her flag, he winds up tripping causing him to stumble into her and soon they are both on the ground with him on top of her. She turns of over lying on her back and with Dean still on top of her, they are facing each other. They faces are very close to each and as the glare up at one another, there is a sudden spark between them.

They are almost about to kiss one another but then Ava suddenly looks awkward and pushes him off as Dean suddenly gets up off on her and standing on his feet.

He then helps her up on her feet and with an embarrassed look on his face he suddenly says, "I'm sorry, I guess I tripped, are you okay?"

"Yeah sure, I've been through worse, it was just an accident that's all" she told him still a bit awkward about what nearly happened.

"Yeah, that's all" answered Dean still looking uncomfortable and like he wanted to say something else but before he had a chance Sam showed up.

"Hey, you guys are we going to finish the game on not, come on Dean" he told Dean.

Dean walked away abruptly with Sam kind of relieved and but he saw the look Sam was giving him telling him he was aware on what was going on between him and Ava but he was not in the mood of Sam's lectures he ignored it. Soon they game started again without any more incidents except for Gwen getting to have the upper hand on Sam when she managed to rip off his flag while he was running with the football and she took delight in accomplishment and was gloating as she made her brief victory. The game soon ended and it was a tie, and each team was so sure that they would have won the game.

"We would have so kicked your ass" said Ava gloating.

"I don't think so darling, we really ruled there it was just luck that your team caught up with us" said Dean gloating back.

"All right, we can debate about which team was better all day, lets just get something to eat right know, I could use a drink too" said Sam trying to once again be the peacemaker.

So they got something to eat at the diner and later hung out at the pub and after having their dinner at the Bed&Breakfast, they went to hang out at the pub again that evening. As the days went by, the group continued to enjoy their time in this new utopia.

They would spend hours at the pub either playing darts or shooting pool and Dean and Ava would continue to debate over any issues from their favorite musician, song, movie, TV show or whatever was one their mind while trying to repress their growing attraction to one another. Sam would try to teach Gwen on how to play the games and she was getting better.

They also went to the bowling alley to play a game of bowling with Sam once again having to teach Gwen who knew nothing about bowling, while Dean and Ava engaged in some friendly competition. Then on a Sunday, Rev. Humler managed to convince them to attend church service they all felt out of place as everyone else was dressed in their Sunday clothes singing and taking in the sermon Rev. Humler was giving while Dean particularly felt bored not believing that he was actually inside a church.

Sam for his part, listened to the sermon and even taken in by some of it. The service went on for an hour which seemed like forever and Dean was relieved it was finally over. The days seemed to have past into a week without the group even realizing it as they seemed to getting very comfortable with their new surroundings, although they knew it wouldn't last forever and they would have to return to the on world soon.

However, both Sam and Dean had to admit this seemed to be the longest time they had a normal life with no worries of demons, monsters, marks, curses, witches and any other supernatural experiences they had to deal with. They could just let their hair down and enjoy themselves without any fear or the need to save anybody.

One day, the four of them(again minus Madame Bess) found themselves volunteering to help decorate for the annual Spring dance which is hosted outdoors. As they arrived, Dean kept wondering how in the hell did he let himself be talked into this.

"What the hell are we doing here Sammy, I mean it's not like we go even attend this town ball?" he asked his brother in disbelief.

"Dean, we are only here to volunteer, we told them we would, besides there isn't much to do and we got time on our hands" Sam told him.

"Hey, I think it would be fun, besides it's been a while since I attended dance" Gwen chimed in.

"Me too, I'm getting used to this old-fashioned wholesome feel to this town with a Spring dance and all. It's so, I don't know well wholesome" said Ava.

"Perfect, okay I'll help but I hope they don't expect me to go to this dance" said Dean annoyingly.

"Why not?" asked Ava.

"Because, it's one thing to help decorate, but I don't do dances" answered Dean.

"You mean you never attended a dance before?" asked Ava.

"Not since prom" he told her.

"What about the charity ball we attended when we were working a case, and you had on that tux" Sam added.

"Okay Sammy" Dean interrupted wanting his brother to drop it.

"Oh so you attended a ball and wore a tux" said Ava with grin.

"We were on a case" explained Dean with an embarrassed look on his face as Ava continued to smirk at the thought.

"Okay, enough talking, we came down here to get to volunteer lets get to work already" said Sam.

So the gang went over where everyone else is decorating for the big event. Rev. Humler is there and greets them and soon they all get to work with Sam and Gwen start setting up some chairs and Dean and Ava help set up some tables.

"Boy, I bet this dance is gong to look great" said Gwen who seemed a bit excited by it all.

"You would really like to go to this dance would you?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, but lets face it I don't have anything to wear to the dance. It's not like I came prepared" she said.

"What about you, would you like to attend an event like this?" she asked him.

"Well, me and my brother didn't really attend dances growing up, I haven't enjoyed a real one since my high school prom. But I don't know maybe I wouldn't mind just this once" he said after looking at how eager Gwen seemed about the whole thing.

Suddenly Rev. Humler who seemed to over what they said came over to them.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help over here that you would like to attend this dance" he told them.

"Yes sir, but it's not like we have anything to wear to the dance besides don't you have to buy tickets in advance?" asked Sam.

"Nonsense, the Spring dance is free. As for what to wear, I could have some of members of the church loan you some suitable clothes so you don't feel out of place" he replied.

"That's nice of you but we don't want to impose" answered Sam.

"Don't worry about it, that's what this town is about helping our neighbors, it's alright and I insist you all come to the dance" he told them.

"We'll think about it sir" said Sam almost swayed to accept his offer.

"Well, like I said before, you are all welcome whatever you need just ask. I'll see you all around and thanks again for helping out" he said and then walk away.

"Boy, I can't get over how very friendly everyone is" said Gwen.

"Me neither" said Sam.

"This really seems like a perfect place to live, there doesn't seem to be any trouble or worries and everybody is warm and kind and they all get along and are even willing go out of their way to help out strangers" said Gwen feeling more comfortable with her surroundings each day.

"Yes, but we can't be here forever, you know" Sam reminded her.

"I know but sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to live here." she told him.

"I understand" said Sam.

Sam and Gwen continued their work and doing the middle of grabbing a chair together their hands touched each other and for a few seconds they just glared at each other like they were in a trance just drinking the other in.

"Uh hum" said a voice and when they both got out of their trance they saw Madame Bess standing right their in front of them gazing with sharp look.

"Grandma, what you doing here?" Gwen asked a bit uncomfortable with her presence.

"I decided to come by and volunteer after all, was I interrupting something" she asked sternly.

"No, not all, we're glad you're here to help" Gwen said although that wasn't entirely true.

"So am I" Madame Bess replied still giving both Sam and Gwen a sharp look.

They both looked embarrassed but tried to act like nothing happened as she helped them with the chairs. Dean and Ava continued setting the tables and lifting a heavy table they both ended up dropping it too soon that one it the legs landed on Dean's foot.

"Ouch" Dean yelped in pain.

"What happened?" asked Ava.

"What happened was we dropped that table on my foot" said Dean as he jumped in pain and started hopping on one leg.

"Oh, I'm sorry, he let me look at your foot" she said.

"What are you a nurse now?" he asked sarcastically as he stopped hopping but his foot still felt sore.

"Yeah, I'm a part time nurse on the side, now sit down so I can look at your foot" she answered sarcastically.

Dean sat down on a chair and Ava knelt down and rubbed his foot.

"Does this hurt?" she asked him.

"Ouch, a little" said Dean who flinched still in some pain.

Ava then gently rubbed his foot down. Dean started to relax a little and smiled.

"That's feels nice but I think you're suppose to take the shoe off first" he told her.

Ava just smirked and then quickly let go of his foot.

"I think your foot will be okay" she said.

"Problem here?" said a voice and they turned to see it was Rev. Humler standing near them.

"Don't worry, rev, there isn't anything sinful going on" Dean told him.

"Dean hurt his foot when we dropped the table on it by accident" said Ava.

"Oh, I hope you're okay" said the reverend concerned.

"I'm good, Rev, a sore foot won't kill me" said Dean.

The reverend then took the time to invite them to attend the upcoming spring dance.

"As I told your brother, we will loan your some proper attire to wear, it will be really great if you all attend the event" he said.

"We'll see" said Ava.

"I guess that'll do, Sam also said he would think about it I hope you will too" he replied.

Afterwards, the reverend walked off and Dean quickly gave Ava an angry look.

"What?" she asked not understanding the problem.

"We'll see?" Dean remarked with a disapproving look on his face.

"Well, I didn't want to be rude, besides I think it would be great if we all go. I'm mean, we all did promise not to worry about how long we're going to stuck in this place and just enjoy our time here" Ava explained.

"I know, but I just don't do dances" said Dean impatiently.

"Come on Dean, I'll even have at least once or two dances with you. Besides almost everybody going to be there and I'll feel bored just staying my room all day. I need to get out more" she told him as she really did what to go this dance.

"Okay, but I'm holding you to that promise to have dance with you" said Dean.

"Okay deal" she said.

After the decorations were complete, everyone left. Soon they gang was back at the Bed&Breakfast, and soon all went to their rooms to relax. As Madame Bess and Gwen entered their room, Madame Bess started on Gwen about her relationship with Sam.

"I'm afraid you are spending too much time with that man" she told her granddaughter with a sharp look.

"Grandma, it's nothing" Gwen fired back.

"No, it is not nothing, you and Sam are getting too close, I can see it in the way you two look at each other, in your eyes. You are falling for him Gwen and I'm afraid you are only going to get hurt when our time in this world ends and we go back to our own world" said Madame Bess.

"I just like spending time with him. He's so different and he really gets me" said Gwen.

After hearing this, Madame Bess tone softened from sharp to sympathetic and she understood what her granddaughter was going through and tried to be understanding to it.

"I know dear, I understand but you have to be realistic. There is no chance for the two of you when we return to our real home and the more you get attached to him, the more it will be painful when you are faced with that reality" Madame Bess told her granddaughter hoping to help her see sense.

Gwen just looked so confused and upset not wanting to think about it all. Madame Bess just looked up at her granddaughter her face now looking on with warmth and compassion.

"I'm sorry Gwen. I'm only trying to protect from any heart break. I like Sam too, but deep down you know I'm right" she replied.

Gwen just stood there silent still thinking about Sam and the times they spent together. She knows what her grandmother says is true, she is starting to fall for Sam but she doesn't want to worry about the future. All she wants to do is enjoy the time they have together now because she already knows that someday it will end.


	19. Chapter 19

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 19 Dance Night

Days continued to pass as the gang just continued to adjust in the community, getting by enjoying their time there but still occasionally wondering when they will get back to their own world and starting to grow a bit impatient. Dean's nightmares were becoming less and less and he started to feel more content then he ever did.

Both he and Sam started spending more time with Ava and Gwen and Madame Bess occasionally came along if only to watch over Sam and Gwen to their annoyance. She even offered herself an ear for Dean to confide in since she saw his past and there was an air of understanding between them as she was very empathic towards him. Rev. Humler continued his curiosity of the group wondering if they are ever going to get settled in even finding jobs but Sam and Dean remained aloof insisting they haven't made up their minds yet needing more time as hoping to get him off their backs.

However, they enjoyed the perks of the district, hanging out at the pub enjoying their karaoke nights in which Sam and Dean ending singing after being nearly dragged to by Ava and Gwen, going bowling, fishing and just relaxing. Sometimes they reveled in not have to worrying about hunting, but other times they started to miss it and felt guilty about enjoying themselves when in their own world is in chaos because of what they unleashed.

The week turned to two weeks and now three weeks have passed and they are all still stuck in this parallel world of utopia with no indication when they will finally get out of this alternate reality and back into their own. Time passed so much that they didn't really realized they been in this place for three weeks now.

On this particular day was the night of the Spring dance and even though Sam and Dean were reluctant, the women and Rev. Humler managed to persuade them to attend. Rev. Humler honored his promise and found them some attire they could wear for the event he borrowed from some members. Ava, Gwen and Madame Bess also received some attire through Sophie who loaned Madame Bess her dress and managed to borrow dresses from other women in her book reading group.

That evening, Sam and Dean were now wearing dress shirts and pants and Dean feeling out of place about the whole thing.

"I don't know about this Sammy" he said to his brother as he was fixing his shirt collar and having doubts about going.

"Dean, it is just a dance, no big deal, we go to have fun, the women will be there" said Sam trying to assure him.

"Yeah, but it has been while since I actually dance with a chick. I feel like a kid going to my school prom" said Dean.

"Well, then the prom is about to start so we don't want to be late" said Sam sarcastically as Dean just rolled his eyes.

They soon left their rooms and headed downstairs into the lounge waiting for the women. They didn't have to wait too long, when they looked up and all three of them headed downstairs all dressed up and both the Winchesters eyes lit up when they saw them.

Ava was wearing a long short-sleeve red floral with black flowery decorations. The dress came down to her shins, her hair neatly styled and her lips were draped red lipstick matching the color of her dress and she even had on some red flats. Gwen was wearing a white Chloe dress that covered her knees, shouldering covering straps with a black belt around the waist and matching white shoes. She also was wearing red lipstick. Madame Bess had on a light blue spring dress that looked suited for a mature woman with gray shoes.

Neither Dean nor Sam could take their eyes off of Ava and Gwen as if they were seeing them for the first time.

"Why you look hot" was all Dean could say to Ava with a look of a lovesick schoolboy.

"And so do you, I mean you look really great" said Sam to Gwen with the same look.

"Well, thanks you two don't look half bad yourselves" said Ava and Gwen agreed.

"Well, what about me, does nobody care how I look?" cried out Madame Bess feeling a bit left out.

"Oh, you look great to Ma'am" said Sam.

"Yeah, you look terrific" said Dean.

Madame Bess just smiled and blushed flattered by the compliment.

"Well, I think we should all being going now after you" said Dean as he opened the door allowing the women to exist first before he and Sam followed behind.

The Spring dance was going well. There was good music to dance to as people were dancing on the outdoor dance floor. Others were eating or drinking punch or just standing about watching or sitting down. Rev. Humler was there dancing with his wife. Sam and Dean were on the dance floor dancing with their partners, Dean with Ava and Sam with Gwen.

"Wow, you really haven't danced in a long while" said Ava as Dean tries to keep up her.

"I never said I'm Tony Manero sweetie" he replied to her.

"You're not even a Pee-Wee Herman" she replied in teasing manner.

After the music was over, they all stopped left the dance floor just standing around. Ava left to get some more punch but Dean didn't want any and Gwen was chatting with her grandmother.

"How is it going there?" asked Sam to Dean.

"Well, I'm not good at dancing, I'm embarrassing myself on the dance floor, my feet is sore, and yet I'm having a blast" Dean told him.

"So I take it you are no longer sorry you came?" asked Sam.

"No, I'm really not, I'm mean these past three weeks have been great, this town dance with everybody coming together, it feels so normal like some apple pie life that we never got to have" Dean replied as he was finally taking this little bible-belt community in.

Sam just looked impressed on how his brother was actually enjoying their time there.

"I know, I'm kind of not looking forward to ending even though I know that it has to end" Sam told him.

"Well, I'm not going to think about that just live in the moment, I say" Dean said.

Soon Ava, Gwen and Madame Bess came over.

"Hey, are you ready kick off your shoes some more?" said Ava.

"Are you sure you wanna dance somewhere is not as good as "Pee-wee Herman?" asked Dean.

"What?" wondered Sam.

"Never mind" Dean quickly replied before he was ready to take Ava up on her offer.

"Hey, you guys my grandmother hasn't gotten a chance to dance with anybody" replied Gwen.

"Oh, that's okay honey, I'm too told for all of this" she said.

"Nonsense, Grandma, everybody here is dancing no matter what age, so who will dance with my grandmother?" she asked.

"Gwen, really it's okay" Madame Bess replied not wanting to make such a fuss.

"Oh, come on how about we take a spin and I might even keep up with you" said Dean in flirting tone then he grabbed a hold of her hand and dragged her off on the dance floor and soon they were both slow dancing to the music.

"That's nice of him to dance with her and been a long while since she really got to enjoy herself' said Gwen relieved her grandmother was out dancing too.

"Well, I think we should also have this next dance" said Sam and soon he and Gwen were on the dance floor again while Ava just stood there and watched in amusement as Dean and Madame Bess danced around to the music.

After that dance was over, they all relaxed again and before Ava and Dean slow danced to old school romantic song and has they held each other their sparks between them started to resurface danced closer to each other, their faces nearly touching. Sam and Gwen were also getting cozy during their slow dance until Madame Bess cut asking to have dance with Sam. Gwen excused herself allowing her grandmother to dance with Sam.

"You know you and my granddaughter have gotten rather close during these past weeks" she told him while they were slow dancing.

"Well, she is a nice girl and all" was all Sam could say sensing where this conversation is headed.

"You mean you like her quite a lot?" she asked him.

"Of course, we're friends" he answered.

"Come on, young man I may be old but I still remember what goes on between a man and woman who really like each other" she told him.

"Ma'am you know" but she interrupted him before he could finish.

"You know Sam, I think you are a very nice young man and quite brave considering what you and your brother do for living, but the fact the remains my granddaughter is getting too attached to you and we got to be realistic that this thing between you won't end too well especially when our time in this utopia ends. I mean when we get back to our own world someday what then?" she asked him.

Sam couldn't think of an answer than she continued,"I don't want to see my granddaughter hurt".

"I would never hurt your granddaughter, far from it" he told her.

"Not intentionally, but I know Gwen, when she gets attached to something or someone it's very hard for her to let go, painful even. Now how are you going to handle that?" she asked him.

Sam didn't know how to answer that one. Meanwhile, Dean and Ava continued dancing so close to each other that at one point it seemed like they were about to kiss when Ava pulled away very quickly.

"Is something the matter?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm sorry I need some fresh air" was all she could say and she then walked off leaving the dance floor and disappearing behind the trees in night.

Dean walked off too to follow after her and found her standing under a tree with a sullen look on her face.

"Ava, are you okay?" he asked her.

She looked up quickly at him still looking a bit sad.

"Yes Dean I'm all right, it's nothing" she told him.

"Then why did you storm off like that?" he asked.

"I don't know it's just this whole thing, this place the dance, everything so normal and happy. I guess it reminded me a bit of home and how much I miss it and my folks" Ava explained.

"I understand, sometimes I think of home too and this place actually makes me think of what me and Sam's lives could have been like if we had a more normal life" said Dean.

"I know, I mean in this place there are no monsters, ghosts, demons, nothing, everything so normal and wholesome" said Ava still feeling kind of sad.

"Well except for the fact that is whole place is a bible belt where they follow laws of the bible to the point that you can't even get laid get unless you're hitched" he said.

"Oh come on, is that only thing you can be worried about?" said Ava now smiling and now longer sad.

"Uh yeah!" Dean cried out smiling right back.

Then he looked at her seriously said, "You know its going be okay Ava, I we're not going to be in this place forever. You'll see your folks again I can promise you that" he said in a gentle tone and then he began to lightly touch her face.

This time she didn't pull away but just drew closer to him and in moments they gave into their attraction for each other by kissing each other gently on the lips. Then they started passionately kissing each other holding each other as if they were lovers. Then before anyone knew it, Dean's hand wandered to the back of Ava's dress reaching for the zipper in attempt to unzip it. Suddenly, Ava's hand reached out to stop him as she pushed him away.

"No Dean, we can't" she said.

"Hey, if you're worried about the rules around here, we can just sneak further away in those woods, no one would ever know, besides I was never good at following rules" said Dean with sly.

"Dean we really we can't" she protested.

"Ava, I really like you and I wanted to do this for a long while now and I think you feel the same. So that's not let some ridiculous rules get in our way. Besides we won't get caught" he said.

"That's not why we can't do it. It is because I like you too that we can't" she said.

Dean looked confused.

"I don't understand, I dig you, you did me what is the problem?" he asked her.

"Dean, I really do like you and I'm very attracted to you, but I also know guys like you. You get around, get laid then move on, no strings attached. I'm not judging you or anything but that's not how it is with me" said Ava.

"I admit, I do have a huge track record, but I really do like you Ava" Dean reassured her.

"I know but you are not the type that does the commitment thing"she said.

Dean was suddenly taking back.

"You see for me I can't just have some random hookup just because I like a guy. I've tried that before in the past and it didn't work out too well for me. To me when I have sex it has to be more meaningful. With someone I'm invested in having a meaningful relationship with. I mean a commitment. That's just the kind of person I am" she explained.

Dean really felt awkward hearing all of this. He is so used to hooking up with attractive women who he likes and who like him back so easily and with no worries and no promises. Besides, it has been a long while since a woman mentioned the C word to him, the word commitment. He is simply not used to hearing that word and it really did make him think about his feelings for Ava as he started to realize despite what she says, his feelings for her are more than just a random hookup, a conquest, another notch on his belt. Dean likes her too much to see as nothing more than any of that.

"I think I understand" he said quite disappointed he wasn't going to score but at the same time he did respect her boundaries.

"Good, Dean because I do care for you" she said.

Dean wanted to say that he cared about her but he chickened out but instead he asked her,"Have you ever thought about having a relationship someday?" although Dean didn't understand why he asked her that.

"Sure, but I have to be realistic, as a hunter, there is no room for having a relationship right now. Anybody who understands that is you, that being a hunter comes with some sacrifices. Maybe one day in the future that will change and I will be more than open to it by then if I mean the right guy, but for now hunting is the only thing on my priority" Ava said.

Dean listened and more than understood what she was saying as it made him think about Lisa and Ben, who he hadn't thought about in while now. Yet, a part of it made him sad too as it actually made him wonder about his own future, if he is doomed to have no one in his life other than Sam and maybe Castiel? Is he really satisfied with his life just playing the fields getting laid once and a while and then moving on or does a part of him wonder what it would be like to have something more. Dean just looked at Ava feeling speechless then not wanting to dwell to much of what was discussed he just said, "Uh, you know I think we should be getting back by now, I mean Sam and the others are going to wonder where we disappeared to".

"Okay, let's get back" said Ava and they both headed back each still thinking about what had just transpired.

Somewhere in another part of the woods, Sam and Gwen were strolling along at night having also left the dance to get some fresh air and to get away from the crowd for a while.

"Oh, Sam it's so beautiful out here tonight. I've really enjoyed this night, in fact I've enjoyed the past few weeks and I almost don't want it to end" said Gwen in happy mood.

"I know what you mean" said Sam.

They started glaring at one another feeling the romantic mood.

Sam then broke the silence, "Don't you think we should get back before your grandmother puts a hit out on me?"

"Don't worry about my grandmother, she really does like you" said Gwen.

"Yeah, I can tell, she practically warned me off you tonight" he said still thinking about Madame Bess's words.

"She's just looking out for me. I'm all she's has and she's all I have. She doesn't want me to get hurt that's all. Don't let what she says get to you" said Gwen.

"I can understand looking out for, I mean Dean and I are all that we have and we look out for each other too" said Sam.

"Well, that's one of the things we have in common" said Gwen.

"And you know, I don't really blame your grandmother, I mean with the life I lead, I'm not sure I would want anyone getting too close" said Sam.

"That's not true, Sam you're a great guy" said Gwen.

"That's easy to say Gwen, but you really don't understand the things me and my brother do and how dangerous our lives really are" said Sam.

"But I do, you see back when we were fishing and I touched you, I got visions of your past and the things you've done. I saw a lot" she explained to him.

"You did?" asked awkwardly.

"Yes, I did, I saw what you've been through and even felt what you felt. I didn't tell you before because didn't want to make you uncomfortable, but now I felt this was the right time. I do understand and I think you're brave to go through what you do on a daily basis" she said.

Sam just felt embarrassed that she saw some of this past, like she just saw right through him even the parts he wanted to hide. However, a part of him also felt relief that someone actually saw understood what it was like for him with no judgment but praise.

He looked at Gwen and for the first time he really started to see how much feelings he has for her and these feelings were beyond just a friendship, or a crush they were actually stronger. They mood finally had overtaken both of them and before any of them knew it they drew closer into a kiss at first gently then more passionately.

The dance continued on for most of the night then at midnight, the dance was over and everybody started to leave. Dean, Sam and the rest of the group headed back to the Bed&Breakfast and Dean said goodnight to Ava while Sam said goodnight to Gwen before heading back to their room giving each other longing looks.

"Great night?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, it was. So where exactly did you and Gwen disappear to?" Dean asked giving Sam a sly look.

"We just went strolling to get some privacy and talked" said Sam grinning.

"Just talk huh?" asked Dean still grinning knowing Sam isn't telling him everything.

Sam just grinned back obviously refusing to tell him everything that happened.

"What about you and Ava, you two disappeared and where gone for a while at one time, is there something you would like to tell me?" asked Sam now his turn to give Dean a sly look.

"No, me and Ava just talked, you know, just like you and Gwen" was all Dean would say giving the impression he was leaving a few details out.

"Oh, all right then" Sam said still grinning.

They started undressing out of their dress clothes and didn't say more about the dance even though each knew the other wasn't telling more of what happened with their respective dates. Both of them felt very exhausted after the night that within a hour, the lights were out and the both of them were in their beds fast asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 20 A New Threat

After Gwen and her grandmother returned to their room, Madame Bess started in on her within seconds.

"Where did you and Sam disappear at the dance?" she asked her with a stern look on her face.

"We just decided to talk for awhile, get away from the crowd" Gwen answered as she sat down on her bed.

"Really now?" asked Madame Bess giving her that look she has in the past when Gwen did something naughty.

"Don't worry grandma, nothing happened" she said although that wasn't exactly true.

Gwen still thinks about that passionate kiss she and Sam had out in the woods behind the trees where nobody could see them. They must had kissed for about few minutes before Gwen pulled away and insisted they should get back so her grandmother wouldn't worry and Sam agreed. They both returned pretending that nothing had happened for the rest of the dance. However, Gwen still couldn't get that kiss out of her mind and wondered if Sam felt the same way.

Gwen started to undress while listening to her grandmother once again warn her about getting too close to Sam. Late that night, both she and her grandmother were in bed but around 4:00 a.m. that morning, Gwen woke up after having a dream. Then she realized she had to go the bathroom, so she got up put on a bathrobe Sophie their landlady had loaned to her and left the room went out into the hall where the bathroom was and went inside to use it.

A few minutes later, she was she was exiting the bathroom to heading back to her room when it happened. Gwen suddenly started to have visions of three well-built men entering this place through a portal. These men had blank and emotionless looks on their faces and their eyes were totally black with no pupils. The images were gone but Gwen could totally sense that these visions meant danger not just for them but for the whole community.

Later that morning, at about a quarter to 8:00, Sam and Dean were already up and just got dressed back into their regular clothes and they heard a banging on their door. Sam went to open the door and there was Ava, Gwen and Madame Bess outside all with worried looks on their faces.

"Hey ladies, is there something wrong?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yes, Gwen has something she has to tell you" said Ava.

Soon the women entered the room and Gwen started to explain to them what had happened.

"Some hours earlier when I got up to use the bathroom, I finally had another premonition" she said.

"Well, what did you see?" asked Sam.

"I saw another portal opened similar to the one we entered to enter this world, and these three men came out of the portal and entered this world and something was strange about them they had black eyes" she said.

"They were demons" Ava quickly added.

Both and Sam and Dean flinched at hearing the word demons and suddenly had worried looks on their faces.

"Demons, but how?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, Cas swore we would be safe in this world" said Dean.

"It doesn't matter how, the fact remains that demons are here and I'm guessing their after the two of you" said Ava.

"She's right, we got to do something" said Sam told Dean.

"Perhaps, we should flee this place" suggested Gwen.

"No, that won't work. I mean if they found us here it will only be a matter of time before they find us again" said Dean.

"He's right, Gwen. I sense that evil

lt won't stay away forever. Sooner or later, evil will resurface no matter how far you run" answered Madame Bess.

"Then what do we do?" asked Gwen herself feeling scared.

"Can you describe what these demons looked like?" asked Sam her.

Gwen thought a bit then described them one by one.

"Well, like I said there were three of them and they were wearing black business suits. One of them was looked about 40 was quite tall and had dark hair and was wearing a gold watch. The other one looked a bit younger with blonde hair. The third was short man who was kind of chubby with curly dark hair and looked to be in his 30s" she told them.

"Okay, now we know what they look like we need to be alert when we see them" said Dean.

"What can we do when we see them Dean, I mean we don't have anything to kill them here" Sam wondered.

"Kill them, you mean you can kill a demon?" asked Madame Bess amazed at the thought.

"Yeah, demons can be killed like any other creatures, only the problem is we left our weapons behind" said Sam.

"We'll I have some salt in my purse and some holy water" said Ava.

"That's a good start, if we can't kill them, we should be able to hold them off and perform an exorcism" said Dean.

"You can do that, perform exorcisms?" asked Gwen.

"Sure, it comes with the job" Ava explained.

"Well, we have to spot them out when we see them so everyone be on alert" replied Dean.

"And what do we do when we see them?" asked Madame Bess.

"Well don't approach them in public. Me and Sam will find a way to trap them, but I want everyone else to stay away" said Dean.

"Hey, remember I'm a hunter too and besides three is better than two" reminded Ava.

Dean looked at Ava realizing that he almost forget that she is a hunter too and more than capable of handling herself as she'd shown during that mob crowd in the town hall.

"Okay then, all three of us will try to trap those demons when we see them" he corrected.

"You know what, I prefer if both you two stay here for the day, while me Sam and Ava go out" said Dean addressing Gwen and Madame Bess. "Those demons are dangerous and it will be a lot safer if you two stayed out of sight" he continued.

"Okay, if you really think that's best" said Madame Bess.

"But wait, what if they come here?" asked Gwen.

"We can set up a Devil's trap in our room" said Dean.

"A Devil's trap, what on earth is that?" asked Madame Bess still taking on of this demon business in.

"It's something we trap that traps the demon inside once he enters it he will be mobilized" said Dean.

"Yeah, I have my lipstick here we can use in my purse" said Ava.

"Perfect. However, if you two happen to spot them here, I want you two to get the hell out of here and head to the pub. Besides, these demons are after Sam and me and don't know anything about you two" Dean warned cautiously.

"That we can do" said Madame Bess.

"Okay, after breakfast, we should get going and be careful if we see any of them" said Dean.

"I just hope that, they don't harm anybody here. I don't want anyone else hurt on the count of us" said Sam still worried.

"Well, if we trap these demons and neutralize them soon, we'll be able to protect folks here from them" replied Dean.

Shortly afterwards, Ava went to her room and got her lipstick from her purse and went back in Sam and Dean's room and Dean took the lipstick and drew a Devil's trap on the floor and covered it with the rug. Then they all headed downstairs and had their , Dean, Sam and Ava left the place while Madame Bess and Gwen remained behind.

"I think we should all split up to find these demons" Dean told the two.

"Sam, you head out to the diner, and the stores nearby. Ava, you head out to the church, the park and any place that's close by. I will go to the pub.

"What if any of us spots them?" asked Ava.

"Don't approach them head to the pub and find me. Be careful" he said and they all split up in different directions as they scoped the place.

Dean headed out the pub and hung out there although he didn't see anyone who matched the descriptions Gwen gave of the three demons. He chatted up Jimmy who wondered where they others were and just played pool and even ordered some drinks. Sam headed first to the General store but after looking around pretending to be just browsing but didn't see any of the demons.

Not wanting to hang out there too long he left for the diner, ordered a coffee and a roll despite not being hungry from eating breakfast earlier and stared out the door to see if those demons would pop up any minute but it never happened and the waitress was getting curious to why he was hanging out there after he finished his meal so he ordered another coffee and some rolls.

Ava strolled along the park but spotted no demons. Then she headed to the church and was greeted by Rev. Humler, his wife and some and some members who were having their meeting at the moment and she had to pretend she wanted to participate and sat there listening and getting quite bored waiting to see if any demons would pop in any moment.

Time had passed and Sam had left the diner finally headed out to other stores to see pretending to browse around while looking around the whole place. Finally while he was outside looking around as he was strolling he heard a voice,"Sam!"

He turned around to see that it was Gwen who was running up to him.

"Oh Sam, I'm glad I found you" she cried out frantically.

"Gwen what are you doing here, we told you to remain behind. Wait, did you see those demons. Are they at the Bed&Breakfast?" he asked worriedly.

"No, that's not why I came to find you. You see, after you left I had another premonition just now and everyone could be a terrible danger" she said.

"Why what did you see?" cried out Sam.

"I saw those three demon come to the church with many people inside and when the reverend tried to confront them one of them raises his hand and seems to kill him and it happens this evening!" she cried out looking scared.

Sam looked shocked as he realized that now this district is in danger and it's all because of them.


	21. Chapter 21

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 21 Time For A Confession

"What did you actually see?" Dean asked Gwen as they were all now back into Sam and Dean's room discussing over her latest premonition.

"Well, it was around the evening and I saw people all in church and then suddenly lights start flickering and the doors flew open by themselves and those demons show up, their eyes are black and people are frightened. Then Rev. Humler walks up to them and says something, I can't remember but one of those demons raises his hand and the reverend's neck snaps and he falls down dead as the crowd starts screaming" Gwen explained still a bit shaking up about what she had seen. "What are we going to do, I mean we can't let this happen" she continued.

"Don't worry, we won't" said Dean although he wasn't so sure what to do.

"What can we do Dean, now the reverend's life will be in danger and so will the other people here" said Sam with an ounce of guilt in his voice.

"We have to warn the reverend. Maybe tell him the truth" suggested Gwen.

"Perfect, we just tell him everything that we come from alternate world sent here by angels hiding from angels and demons and now three demons from our world are here and they will kill him because you saw it in a vision" said Dean sarcastically.

"We might have to Dean" said Sam.

"Are you kidding me?" replied Dean shocked about his brother's suggestion.

"Look we don't have the tools to kill them here, we can't even set a Devil's trap without someone noticing. The reverend's life is on the line and so is anybody else at the church this evening. I don't see any other way than to tell him the truth warn him about his about to happen and take precautions" said Sam.

"Sam come on, like he is going to listen us. We so much mention demons and parallel world and he's gonna think we're coo-coo for coco pots" Dean fired back.

"Well, what is the worst can he do, cast of us out of the district, I doubt he as the power. Besides, he's already been suspicious about us as it us, I suspect he senses we're from somewhere far away from the way he's stares at us when we're in sight" said Sam.

"Sam's right, there is nothing to lose in telling the pastor the truth. Besides, perhaps me and grandma can prove that we're psychics if we touch him and see his past" said Gwen.

"You two can do that?" asked Sam.

"Yes, we've done it before with you two, I mean it doesn't happen regularly but sometimes we see visions of the person's past or future simply by a touch" Gwen explained.

"I'm far more advanced than Gwen so I better do it" Madame Bess added.

"I'm with them on this, we got to do something fast and this may be the only way" said Ava.

Dean started thinking this all over and after hearing everybody else's input he started come around although still skeptical.

"Okay, I guess I'm out voted but we should do this now and before those demons are in sight" Dean told them.

"I agree, let's all go right away to the church" said Sam.

They all got up and headed for the church and once inside they found the aisle empty but they soon found room or office where Rev. Humler was having a meeting with some his church members. Rev. Humler just looked up from his meeting when saw the group wondering what they were all doing here.

"Yes, can I help you?" he asked them.

Dean decided to speak up first. "Rev, we need to have a talk with your urgently" he told him.

"I'm in a meeting right now as you can see, can't this wait?" asked the reverend.

"I'm afraid not rev, we really need to talk to you right away" said Dean quite sternly.

Rev. Humler just stared up at them and when he saw the seriousness on Dean's face, he got just got a sense that his was something important he needed to hear although he wasn't sure why. Then then turned to the people at his meeting.

"Okay, carry on everybody, this will only take a moment" he told them and then got up leaving the room with the gang and they all headed back in the aisle.

"What is so important as to interrupt my meeting?" he asked them a bit angrily.

"Rev, as I said we have to tell you something that you might find impossible and hard to believe" said Dean so seriously.

"Hard to believe how?" he asked curiously.

Dean just swallowed still a bit nervous about what he's about to tell the reverend knowing full well once he does, the friendly clergyman is going to think they're all nuts but he had no other option he had to do it.

"Well, you told me before that I could come in and talk to you about myself now is the time to tell and I assure you we are not crazy" Dean told the reverend.

"Well, okay tell me" said Rev. Humler who was actually getting a little uncomfortable about what he was about to hear.

"First, when you said we weren't from around here, well you we right in more ways than you know" said Dean.

"Oh?" replied Rev. Humler.

"Yes, you see we are literally not from around here, not just this district or whatever, I mean not of this world" said Dean feeling uneasy of what the reverend's response will be.

"What!" exclaimed the reverend with a look of shock on his face.

"That's right, we are all from an alternate world, or as we put it a parallel world, another dimension".

"Is this some kind of twisted joke?" asked Rev. Humler not believing what he was hearing.

"No, I swear we are not making this up its true. We arrived here from another world that is similar to yours yet different" Sam chimed in.

Rev. Humler just shook his head a little not believing what he just heard as it was too outrageous.

"I do not believe this, this is so crazy. I think you all better leave this church right now. Can't expect me to listen to such an outrageous story!" he yelled loud enough for the other members to hear.

"It's true and we can prove it" said Dean.

"I doubt that mister" Rev. Humler retorted getting fed up of all this craziness already.

However, Dean continued. "You see we're sent here to escape the danger in our world that is now in total chaos. These two ladies here are psychics and they even sense the destruction before it happened which is why we met. Me and Sam are hunters who hunt and kill monsters and the supernatural in our world, Ava here is a hunter too" he explained to him half hoping he had the reverend convinced although he knew he didn't.

"Hunters, monsters and psychics, I've heard enough, this is nonsense and I have to insist you stop this right now, I knew there was something about you guys the moment you arrive but I couldn't never imagine this!" replied Rev. Humler who was now getting real angry at this nonsense and now wondering just what kind of loonies these people were.

This time Madame Bess stepped in. "We can prove we are telling the truth as they are right me and my granddaughter are psychics, in fact I'm a medium" she told him.

Rev. Humler turned to her and said, "There are no such things, besides we are against such practices it goes against God".

"'Nonsense, perhaps it was your God that gave us these gifts in the first place. But as I said before we can prove what are saying as you will see" Madame Bess replied.

Before the reverend had a chance to answer back, she touched his shoulder and within seconds she was in a trance. This trance lasted for a short while but when she came out of it and removed her hand she just stared up at the reverend as he glared at her with curiosity, confusion and suspicion. Madame looked at him and smiled.

"Well, I just saw into your past, reverend. I saw that year ago from now you buried your mother right in the cemetery and you put daisies on her grave since they were her favorite flowers" she gently told him.

Rev. Humler was taken back about what he just heard and just stared at her in amazement and confusion.

"What, how did you know that?" he asked her.

Madame Bess didn't answer his question but just continued on.

"I also saw that you suffered more pain in your life like when your son drowned as a young boy and his grave is near your mother's. I also saw happiness in your life like you and your wife who both like to have a romantic picnic in the park once a month because that was your favorite thing you two like to do together. Or when you go fishing with the men at the church because it reminds you of your boyhood pastimes and there is the time..."

"Stop it! There is no way you could know any of that" Rev. Humler interrupted her now looking nervous and angry as if he had been violated in some way.

Madame Bess just smiled and gently told him,"Yes there is I saw it when I touched you just now. Deep down you are scared that it true"

Rev. Humler contnued to look shock and scared and suddenly didn't know what to say as all of this was becoming too much to comprehend.

"I don't understand any of this" was all he could think of saying.

"You must believe what we say, because now you and the people could be in danger" said Sam told him.

"In danger, how?" asked Rev. Humler still confused.

"My granddaughter had a premonition, a vision and saw that you will be killed" said Madame Bess.

"Killed, what do you mean killed?" cried out Rev. Humler frightened.

They all took their time to explain to the reverend what Gwen saw. They also went on to explain more about what hunters are and the demons they have to deal with and a little about the Darkness although not all the details as they didn't want to tell too much and how it was angels who sent them to his world for protection. When the reverend didn't seem too convinced, Gwen also touched him and told him more visions she saw in his past that amazed him until he finally had no choice to accept what they're saying is true.

"So these demons are here now?" he asked them still trying to take this all in.

"We don't now yet as we couldn't find them but by this evening they will be here at this church and you can't be here then or you will be killed and possibly others too" said Dean.

"But tonight we have our bible study" said Rev. Humler.

"I suggest you cancel it tonight or it will be your head not just yours, rev" said Dean. Rev. Humler still seemed conflicted as he was trying to deal with all of this.

"Look, we will keep you safe, but we have to set a trap. A Devil's trap which will capture them and we can perform some kind of exorcism" said Sam.

"A Devil's trap, exorcism, can you do this?" he asked them in amazement.

"Yes, we have done it plenty of times and we can do it today but you have to cancel this event and stay out of sight" said Sam.

Rev. Humler was hesitant still as this was too much for him.

"Please rev, you got to trust us, we're trying to save your life and this district's as we are the reason these demons are here" said Dean.

"Alright" was all the reverend could say still unsure what he was getting involved in.

As they continued to discuss their plans, none of them were aware that just outside the church standing near the doors stood one of the demons who was listening to everything they were saying.


	22. Chapter 22

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 22 Taking Care of Business

Later that day, Sam, Dean and Ava are back in the church and once again using Ava's lipstick to draw a Devil's trap on the floor and cover it with the rug. Rev. Humler cancelled his bible study that evening so nobody was going to show up and they insisted he go home too but he refused insisting on being part of it as he felt responsible for protecting his people from any outside evil as the man of the cloth. They couldn't convince to reconsider so they finally gave in and let him stay but insisted he at least stay out of sight until they trap those demons.

Time had passed and evening had come, and the trio are now waiting for the demons to show up anytime with the reverend in the other room.

"Boy, I wish Gwen could have predicted a time when those demons to show up here" said Ava getting bored of waiting.

"Hey, it could be any moment now, so we must be on guard and wait as long as we have to" said Dean who was bored himself.

"I know I you feel, I could stomach a snack right now, but Dean's right we got to wait this out" Sam told her.

"I know, but my stomach craving for just about anything right now" Ava said getting impatient each passing minute.

"You know, Ava if you would like to go and get a snack its okay, me and Sam will wait here for those black-eyed suckers" said Dean.

"No that's okay, I insisted on being a part of this so I'm going to stick it out with you guys" she replied.

"Okay' was all Dean said.

Later, Ava did step out to use the rest room and Sam just gave Dean a dirty look and said,"How come you didn't tell me its okay to get a snack, I'm starving too".

"Oh quit whining Sammy, I was just being nice, now let's get back to this already" Dean responded not in the mood with Sam's bitching.

Ava returned and soon they continued to wait but as time passed nothing happened.

An hour passed about the time the bible studies class would be over and still nobody came through those doors. Dean, Sam and Ava all just sat on the pews and had drifted off to sleep when they quickly woke up from a sound and they all thought those demons were finally coming and took caution. However, only Rev. Humler entered the room and they were all looked disappointed.

"I just wanted to check to see if anything happened, as it was been an hour, the class would have been over by now I haven't heard a sound" the reverend told them.

"I don't understand, according to Gwen's predictions, those demons should have been here by now" said Sam feeling confused.

"Yeah, unless she got them wrong" said Ava.

"Gwen told me her predictions have never been wrong, something else must be going on here" Sam replied as he was getting one of those uneasy feelings.

"Yeah, I don't like this, I just got a strange feeling, I think we should head back to the Bed&Breakfast" said Dean who was also feeling nervous about all of this.

Something definitely is up.

"I coming with you all" said Rev. Humler who seemed eager to come along.

"Really rev, we think you just go home and you'll hear from us" Dean told him.

"No, I insist on coming along. Ever since you told me your unbelievable story, I feel like this is my problem too more so than yours as I feel obligated to help protect my community being a man of the cloth" Rev. Humler said.

Dean didn't feel like arguing with him all night as they had no time to spare so he just said, "Okay rev, let's go but you stay of our way, this is quite dangerous".

"Whatever you say" said the reverend.

They all quickly left the church and headed back to the Bed&Breakfast. When they got there, they saw nothing out of the ordinary and headed to the lounge where some people were hanging out and they looked over to see Gwen and Madame Bess who was talking to a group of ladies. When they both saw the rest of the group, they got up and excused themselves and headed over to the gang.

"Well how did it go?" asked Gwen.

"There's a problem, those demons didn't show up" said Sam.

"Didn't show up? That's impossible. It was in my visions and they are never wrong" said Gwen nervously.

"Did either of you two see anything strange around here?" asked Dean.

"No, nothing of the ordinary but I think we better take this conversation upstairs. We can all go up to our room" said Madame Bess.

So they all headed upstairs to Gwen and Madame Bess's room and when the door was closed they resumed their conversation.

"Gwen is right that her predictions are never wrong. The only other explanation is they were changed somehow" Madame Bess continued.

"How could they have been changed?" wondered Sam.

"I don't know, is it possible that the demons learned that we were setting a trap for them?" Dean wondered.

"That could be possible, as it is the only explanation" said Madame Bess.

"If this is true that means they know we are aware they're here, what do we do now?" asked Ava.

"If they know we know about them, then they will soon find out where we are and will be heading here soon" said Dean.

"Dear Lord, this mean's the people here could be in danger" said Rev. Humler looking frantic.

"Don't worry, rev we will make sure no one gets hurt, I guaranty" Dean reassured the reverend.

Just then they heard a knock at the door and the voice causing them to jump a little as they were all felt cautious of the thought of those demons not only in this district but possibly knowing of their plans.

"Rev. Humler, are you in there, please open up" said the voice.

It was Sophie the owner of the place which made them feel a bit relieved but before anyone else could say anything, Rev. Humler just went over and opened the door to face Sophie.

"Good grief reverend can you tell me just what is going on here?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean Sophie?" asked the reverend.

"I mean I was just walking by when I heard voices in this room. You know, I don't normally eavesdrop, but I couldn't help over hear some of what you all were saying ranting nonsense about demons and stuff, I mean just what craziness are you guys going on about!" she cried out.

"Please, Sophie keep your voice down, there is no need for anyone else to hear" said Rev. Humler cautiously.

"I won't do anything until you tell me what's going on in my own place, did I rent out rooms to a bunch of nutcases or what!" she yelled.

Dean was getting a little impatient. After everything that was going on he wasn't in any mood to deal with their nosy landlady as he didn't want anybody else knowing what was happening.

"Lady, you really don't want to know what is going on" he told her.

Sophie just stepped inside the room and looked at him firmly and said, "Try me".

Rev. Humler tried to be the voice of reason with her so he stepped up to her and said, "Look Sophie, now is not the time, I will explain it to you later but right now we are in the middle of something important so if you could please…"

However, Sophie quickly interrupted, "You mean looking for those three demons who all arrived in this world from another" she told him.

Rev. Humler just looked shocked at what she just said and was suddenly speechless. Her expression suddenly seemed emotionless and her voice sounded cold. Dean and Sam had a funny feeling and their feelings proved right as just then Sophie's eyes became black and she gave them wicked smile.


	23. Chapter 23

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 23 A Time For Action

They all gasped at the sight of Sophie's black eyes and evil smile and Rev. Humler just stepped back to where the other gang was standing.

"Oh my, what has happened to her!" cried out Gwen who never felt more scared.

"She's one of those demons" answered Sam.

"But how?" Gwen asked again.

"One of those demons is using her as a vessel" said Dean. "You mean possessing her?" asked Madame Bess.

"Oh Lord help us" said Rev. Humler as he clasped his hands together and looked upwards.

"God can help us right now Rev, we gotta help ourselves" Dean replied.

"That's right, God can't do anything for you, I'm been waiting for long time to find you two and now there is nowhere to run!" said the demon possessing Sophie's body as he black eyes changed back to it's natural color but still showing her evil grin.

"You wanna bet" said Dean as Ava quickly grabbed a bottle of holy water she had in her purse and splashed some water on her face which quickly burned her face as she let out a loud howl in pain.

"Quickly everybody run!" cried out Dean as they all ran out of that room in a hurry and now running through the hall.

"Everybody this way!" continued Dean as he lead them all to Dean and Sam's room. Once all inside, they closed the door and locked it.

Seconds later, they could hear banging on the door and realized Sophie/Demon was trying to get in.

"Now what?" cried Gwen.

"Everybody stand back" said Sam as hurried them back making sure that nobody was on the rug that was covering the Devil's trap. "

That demon from hell is trying to break down the door, we got to cast it out of her body!" cried the reverend nervously.

"Easy, Rev, you got to trust us, we have this covered" said Dean.

Soon the banging out louder and the door continued to shake into finally it fell open and standing was at the doorway was Demon/Sophie.

The gang just stood back all in fear waiting for whatever was about to happen.

"Now I got you guys!" said Demon/Sophie as she step inside and continued getting closer to the group as they all hurdled together and kept backing away.

Then she stepped on the rug on the floor and before she knew it she couldn't move.

"What the…!" Demon/Sophie cried looking suddenly confused.

Then Dean walked up closer and with a satisfying grin he said "No, sister we got you, Devil's trap!" he told her.

Oh dammitt!" cried Demon/Sophie angry at her defeat.

"Ok, listen here sister, you are trapped now and we are in control, so you can either cooperate and answer our questions or we just exorcise your demon ass back to hell!" said Dean in a commanding tone.

The Demon/Sophie just smirked and laughed not a bit scared by Dean's threats.

"If you exorcise me, my comrades will destroy this place and kill many innocent people. Is that what you want more innocent blood on your hands?" she asked him.

Dean and Sam just hand slight looks of guilt on their faces fearing that they have unleashed danger in this perfect community.

"So, where are your demon buddies, and what happened to your other meat suit by the way?" Sam asked.

"Well, hearing that you were aware of our presence, I just decided to leave that lawyer that I wasted for a while and use this vessel since you wouldn't suspect the sweet old landlady" she continued.

"Are the other two also using new vessels now?" asked Sam.

Demon/Sophie just smirked again with that evil grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know deary. I will tell you this, my friends will find you and when they do we will all destroy and you" she said.

"Well I guess we will just have to exorcise you all" Dean retorted back.

"You can try, but even if you do, you think there won't be more of us, who could easily find you in this world and they will kill you both and others who get in their way" she laughed this time with a terrifying laugh.

Dean and Sam both looked a bit scared as Sam spoke up.

"You think the others are on their way right now?" he asked Dean.

"Probably, but we can't just stick around here like sitting ducks especially since we they could be using any human vessel in this place by now just like the dear landlady" Dean told him.

"Yeah, for all we know anyone in this place could be possessed by those demons" Sam replied.

"Then how are we going to know who's who?" Gwen asked.

Dean then turned to Demon/Sophie and said.

"Look, you black-eyed bitch, you either tell us where your friends are and what vessels they are using or else we are going to torture it out of you" he said trying to sound intimidating.

Then he took the bottle of holy water from Ava and held it up for the demon to see.

However, the demon didn't seem phased at all and just gave Dean a bold look.

"Torture me all you want, but when my pals catch up to you, they will destroy you and take revenge on this entire community as punishment" was all that the demon said.

"Dean, we can't risk the lives of these folks no matter what" said Sam concerned.

"Oh come on Sam, we can send these bastards back to hell before they get chance to harm anyone" Dean told him impatiently as he was ready to kick ass now.

"Dean I'm not willing to take that risk, not after everything" said Sam told him. Dean knew what he meant after thinking it all over he was started to feel the same way.

"Sam is right, I say I don't want the lives of my people to be in any mortal danger over this vendetta these Satan's creatures have against you" said Rev. Humler.

"What is scary about all of this, is that not only anybody in this community could be possessed but that also includes some of us" said Ava.

"Us, are you saying any one of us could be possessed by those demons!" cried Gwen who jumped at the thought.

"It's a possibility, we don't know for sure, do we" replied Ava.

"Come on, me and Sam have anti-possession tattoos, so we know we can't be us" said Dean.

"Anti-possession tattoos?" said Gwen. "

Sure, we hunters get them to keep demons from possessing us, I got one too" said Ava.

"Yeah, I'll show my tattoo, Sam show them yours" said Dean and then Sam and Dean unbuttoned three buttons on their shirts pull them back and to reveal strange tattoos on their upper left side of their chests as the others except Ava just looked on in amazement.

"Wow, you actually got tattoos to keep from getting possessed?" cried Gwen.

"Well, now I've had seen everything and I'm a medium" said Madame Bess also amazed.

"How about you Ava, could we see yours to prove that you're not demon" said Dean.

"I already told you I did" cried Ava.

"Yeah, but we want to see just to ease our minds, I mean we showed you ours now show us yours" said Dean in teasing manner.

Rev. Humler slightly coughed to show his discomfort.

"Okay" said Ava smirking and then she pulled back her part of her blouse to show a tattoo shaped like theirs.

"Okay I guess that just leaves the rest of us" said Madame Bess. "

Yeah, well Ava, you still have some of that holy water could you please take it out so we can use on them" said Dean.

Ava took out the bottle without question. "You mean you are really going to test that on us to see if any of us are possessed by those evil things from hell?" said Rev. Humler.

"I'm sorry but we have to be sure" said Dean. "Now Gwen first you just take a sip if you are not a possessed you have nothing to worry about" Sam told her.

Ava had uncorked the bottle and handed it to Gwen and she soon took a quick sip and nothing happened to her. Satisfied Dean turned to Madame Bess.

"Okay, now you ma'am" he told her, but before Gwen could pass the bottle to her grandmother they heard a noise outside the room.

"Someone is coming!" cried out Rev. Humler and just then the door flew open and outside the door way stood Jimmy the bartender.

"Jimmy?" cried out Rev. Humler.

Just then Jimmy eyes became totally black revealing he's now possessed by a demon. "That's not Jimmy anyone rev" said Dean.

"Well, it's about time you got here" said Demon/Sophie looking at him.

"Hello boys, I've been waiting for long while to meet you two" said Demon/Jimmy showing the most evil grin.

"Where's your other friend, I heard it was three you" said Dean.

"Wouldn't you like to know" said Demon/Jimmy who still had that evil grin on his face.

He then stepped into the room Sam quickly snatched the bottle from Gwen's hand and splashed some holy water on Demon/Jimmy causing his face to burn and he let out a scream. Then Dean lunged forward and shoved him with his full force backwards out of the room and turned the others.

"Everybody quickly!" he yelled at them and with that, they all ran out of the room.

Sam had Dean kept splashing more holy water on Demon/Jimmy as he continued to scream in pain as his face burned.

Dean quickly turned around to Demon/Sophie who was still in the Devil's trap just grinning and said, "You demons want us, we will be at the church then!".

With that he and Sam took off running before Demon/Jimmy had chance to attack. They all headed downstairs and soon ran out of the place.

"Okay everyone hurry, we're going to the church!" cried Dean out They didn't waste any time and ran to the church.

When they finally arrived there, the Rev. Humler spoke up.

"Oh my Jimmy too, well at least it proves neither one of us is possessed by those demons" he said.

"Why do you say that reverend?" asked Sam.

"Well, I would assume if any one of us was the third demon, he or she would have revealed themselves when that demon possessing Jimmy showed up and cornered all of us wouldn't he" he told them.

"Well, that does make since but I still wonder who is the third demon?" said Ava.

"We can't worry about that right now, we have to come up with our next plan" said Dean.

"What is your plan?" asked Rev. Humler.

"Those demons will be here, all three of them and so I suggest we make another Devil's trap" said Dean.

"But you heard what that demon said, they knew about other trap you made" said the reverend.

"So we make another one someplace else" said Dean.

"Then what?" asked the reverend.

"Then me and Sam exorcise them" replied Dean.

"I think I take part of this exorcism, I am a man of the cloth" said Rev. Humler.

"Now offense, rev, but you've not necessary experienced in giving exorcisms, we have done this before, just stick to giving sermons and teaching bible lessons and all that other stuff you preachers do" said Dean.

"Well, I've performed exorcisms before, so I think I should take part in this" said Ava.

"Okay Ava, as for you rev, I think you should stay with Gwen and Madame Bess, and speaking of you two I would like you both to remain out of sight" said Dean told them.

"I feel so useless just hiding all the time" said Madame Bess.

"I know, ma'am, but this is too dangerous it would be a lot safer for you two to stay away until this is all over for once and for all" said Dean.

"I'm so frightened grandma" said Gwen grabbing he grandmother's hand.

"It's okay dear, I will stay with you, just let Sam and Dean to handle this" said Madame Bess trying to comfort her granddaughter.

"It will be alright, me and Dean will get make sure nothing happens to you two" said Sam trying to reassure her.

"You know Sam, I wish I could have a premonition right now showing that we will all get out of this just fine" said Gwen.

"I promise we will" said Sam as they faced each other and Sam took her hand to comfort her until Dean signaled him to continue their plans for the demons.

Time passed and after using Ava's lipstick, made another Devil's trap in another part of the church.

"You know I'm going to need another lipstick after this" said Ava trying to keep her humor to hide her fears.

They got more holy water from the water fountain inside the church. Gwen, Madame Bess and Rev. Humler were in another room while Sam, Dean and Ava stayed in the aisle preparing for the demons arrival.

"They are sure taking their sweet time" said Sam impatiently.

"Don't worry Sammy, they are biding their time but they will be here" said Dean.

Just then they heard a noise and they all jumped thinking it was the demons only to turn around and see Rev. Humler coming in.

"Rev, you are suppose to be with the women!" cried Dean quite impatient himself.

"I know, but I didn't feel right, hiding when Satan's creatures are loose heading for my church" he said.

"Rev, this is something bigger than giving a sermon or Sunday school now I insist you get yourself back in that room right now!" yelled Dean but before they knew it they heard a door open in another part of the room and then footsteps.

When they turned around, they saw Demon/Sophie and Demon/Jimmy enter the room from the back with blank looks on their faces. Sam, Dean and Ava all stood together while Rev. Humler was standing behind them.

"Looks like our guest showed up after all and we were just beginning to think you guys wouldn't show" said Dean sarcastically.

"We wouldn't want to disappoint you now" said Demon/Sophie.

"Now it's time to get down to business and take care of you all once and for all" said Demon/Jimmy.

"Oh, by the way, we found your Devil's trap, we just wiped off that ceiling" said Demon/Sophie with a grin.

"Well that's okay still won't stop us from what we need to do" said Dean.

"Hey, we heard there was three of you so where's the third party, hiding away?" said Sam.

"What's make s you think he isn't here already. Isn't that right?" said Demon/Jimmy.

"That's right" said Rev. Humler. The three turned around to see Rev. Humler standing there with an evil grin on his face and his eyes now black too.


	24. Chapter 24

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 24 Ready For Battle

Dean, Sam and Ava just stood there with their mouths open in disbelief as they stared at the reverend who's eyes are now totally black and giving them a devilish smile as he revealed himself to be the third demon.

"Son-a-bitch!" Dean cried out.

"My words exactly" said Ava.

"I know, I was the last person you expected, not the dear reverend, the man of the cloth that was how I planned it" said Demon/Rev. Humler with a sinister look.

"So you were inside the rev this whole time!" said Dean still not believing how he was so easily duped.

"Only when you all were waiting for us to show up. You see, when I overheard you telling our dear reverend that we were coming, we had to change our plans and while you were waiting for us, I snuck into the back door and when the reverend came out, well the rest is history. I had instructed my buddies here not to give up my identify but instead let me reveal myself to you when the time was right" he explained.

"So why didn't you reveal yourself back at the Bed&Breakfast, you had your chance then" said Sam.

"Well, I was about to after our dear bartender showed up but I figured you would play hero and escape which you did and head for the church, so I decided to wait until my two partners showed up here. It was a close call too I have to say, as you were about to have me drink that holy water and give myself up sooner than I wanted but you guys are quite predictable I must admit. Now we have finally got you" he finished.

"Not yet, demon" said Dean and nodding to Ava she prepared to splash her bottle of holy water at the minister but before she had a chance the Reverend/Demon raised his hand and in moments the bottle flew out of Ava's hand and flying into the air landed somewhere between the pews on the floor.

"You didn't believe I wasn't ready for that did you!" he said grinning.

"Are you ready for this!" cried Ava and she pulled out a box of salt from her purse and splashed salt on the reverend's face.

Rev. Humler/Demon howled in pain as he covered his face with his hands. Then the two other demons lunged forward towards them and Ava quickly splashes salt in their faces and while they howled in pain, Ava ran toward the pews to retrieve the bottle while Jimmy/Demon, after composing himself attacks Dean and throws him flying in the air a few feet causing him to land on the floor on his back as he gasp in pain and to catch his breath then he runs towards Dean still on the ground and starts wailing on him with a hard punches.

Sam is fighting the Reverend/Demon who is beating Sam up but Sam is trying to hold his own throwing punches and karate kicks. Ava manages to find the bottle and picks it up as Demon/Sophie follows her and grabs her by the hair to which Ava splashes what's left of the holy water in the demons' face causing her to let go of Ava's hair and scream in pain as she covers her face.

Then Ava shoves the demon with so much force knocking her down and runs to where Sam and the reverend are fighting and splashes some more holy water in his face burning and while he screams in pain and covers his face, Sam throws a hard sucker punch knocking the Reverend/Demon down. Then they both head towards Dean who is still on the ground as the Jimmy is now on top of him strangling him and Ava splashes some holy water on top of his head burning it and he lets go of Dean grabbing his head as he screams in pain and Sam pulls him off him.

Dean coughs a bit and Sam helps him to his feet while Jimmy/Demon attempts to lunge at them again but this time Ava splashes more holy water in his face this time and while he's howling pain she gives him a good karate kick in his chest which stuns him.

"Woah, nice move there darling' said Dean impressed.

"Come on lets get out of here!" cried Sam and all three of them soon run out of the aisle and headed towards one of the rooms which is locked and they pound on the door.

"Open up, it's us hurry!" cried Sam frantically.

The door opens quickly as Gwen lets them and they all run in quickly closing the door quickly and locking it. They were all inside Rev. Humler's office.

"What's happening!" cried Madame Bess.

"Those demons are after us and the reverend is one of them!" cried Sam.

"Rev. Humler? Why he left us to see if he could help you guys, what happened did one of those demons get to him?" asked Madame Bess.

"No, the rev was possessed quite some time now pretending to be on our side. I can't believe he fooled us!" cried Dean.

"Dean, there is now way we could have known, he tricked all of us. That demon knew the reverend would be the last person we expect" said Sam.

"But Sam, we are smarter than that and we let our guard down" cried Dean angry at himself.

"Hey, there is no time to worry about, those demons will be trying to break down that door any minute now!" cried Ava.

"She's right Dean, we need to think of something!" said Sam.

Within seconds Ava took her box of salt and pours a line of salt at the doorway.

"That ought to hold them for a while" she said.

Within seconds they heard banging on the door. "We know you're in there, and gonna huff and puff and blow this door down!" cried the Reverend/Demon.

"Oh Dear, they're coming!" cried Madame Bess. frightened.

"Sam, please do something!" yelled Gwen as she and her grandmother held each other a bit fearing for their lives.

Without thinking Sam went through the reverend's drawers and soon found a small walkman tape recorder and a box of tapes.

"I have an idea" he said told them all.

A few minutes had passed as the demons continued to bang on the door and they managed to kick the door opened. As the door opened they three just stood there but soon realized they saw the line of salt at the doorway.

"You don't think something like that will hold us off forever. We have all the time in the world to wait for you" said Rev. Humler/Demon.

"You know if you want us fine, but leave the others alone" said Sam sounding so calm.

"Yeah, you got us" said Dean who also seemed so calmed.

The Reverend/Demon looked confused and suddenly suspicious.

"You mean you are surrendering yourselves to us so quickly? I'm not buying it!" he said.

"Well we realize you're right there is no way for us to get out so you can have us if you let the others go, we're the ones you really want anyway!" said Sam.

"This is just another trick!" said Jimmy/Demon.

The Reverend/Demon quickly turned his head to look at his comrade for brief moment when without warning Sam and Dean both grabbed two small cups that were on pastors desk and splashed what was the remains of holy water in all three of the demons faces causing them to burn. While the demons covered their faces in pain, Sam and Dean lunged forward making sure not to step into the salt but jumped over it and shoved them away. Then Dean yelled, "come and get us!" as they ran off headed towards another room and locked it.

The room appeared to be a board room with a long table and chairs. With no time to waste, they started to grab the chair sand moved them as they heard banging on the door.

"Boy Dean, I hope this works or we're toast" said Sam as they continued moving chairs.

"Don't worry Sammy, we will come out of this as we always come out it" said Dean.

After moving all the chairs, they both with all their strength pushed the table moved against the door, straining themselves as the table was quite heavy. Then they grabbed the chairs and places as many on top of the table against the door all the while hearing the banging. After they finished, they stood back prepared for what happens next. It took a while but the door to finally open but it couldn't open all the way as the table and chairs were pressed against it. After a few attempts of opening the door all the way, the table and chairs suddenly moved by themselves away a few feet away from the door with the chairs flying through air and landing on the floor near the table.

The three demons entered the room and Rev. Humler/Demon coming towards them with smug satisfied look on his face. "Now, you must have known that wouldn't work!" he said.

"Well we were hoping, sue us!" said Dean.

Rev. Humler/Demon stopped and then his two comrades stopped with them and he looked around the floor then the ceiling.

"Don't worry, no Devil's trap here, I swear" said Dean.

"I'm just wondering why would you two be that foolish" said Rev. Humler/Demon.

"Like we said before, you can have us just so long you let the others go" said Dean.

"That's very generous of you, although I still have hard time believing you would give in so easily, not that it matters any way" said Rev. Humler/Demon as he and the two other demons kept coming forward looking like they were ready to pounce.

"Just want to ask you once thing. What does your boss Crowley have to say about all of this?" asked Dean.

"Crowley doesn't have anything to with this" replied Rev. Humler/Demon.

"You mean your boss doesn't know about this, would he approve, after all me him are kind of tight well sort of" said Dean cockily.

"Your relationship with Crowley won't protect you from us. You don't get it, many demons went rogue the moment you unleashed the Darkness. You see many of us are more scared of Darkness then we are of Crowley as Darkness is way bigger than King of Hell. This Darkness has the power to destroy us all even Crowley. Lucifer and Michael even warned us about this Darkness from inside the cage. Not one of us is safe and that is why you two are going to pay" he told them.

The demons kept coming forward and then the Reverend/Demon started to raise his hand.

"Now it's time to finish this once and for all" he cried out.

"You're right about that, it is time to finish this right now!" Dean yelled real loud that caused the demons to look confused at first.

Then the heard it, a woman's voice chanting in Latin and they quickly realized that someone was performing an exorcism.

"What the hell is that!" yelled Rev. Humler/Demon turning around in anger.

"Us finishing this, you really didn't think we didn't have a back up plan did you" said Dean with satisfying look on his face.

The three demons stormed out the room only to see Ava standing in the hall holding a walkman playing her voice chanting an exorcism, however they couldn't get to her as the floor now had a line of salt poured across. With her was Madame Bess and Gwen standing behind her.

"Gotcha!" she said with a smirk on her face.

"You will die!" screamed Rev. Humler/Demon but the line salt blocked them from getting near her.

As they listened to the exorcism, their bodies started to shake and spazz out and not even trying to cover their ears made any difference. Their bodies were now twitching faster and they started to scream as if they were in pain. This went for a about minute and soon their faces looked upwards and their mouths opened as huge wave of black smoke flew out of their mouths into the air and then within moments disappeared out sight. While the hunters didn't look at all surprised at what they saw, Madame Bess and Gwen just stood there with their mouths opened not believing what they just witnessed.

After it was all over, Rev. Humler, Jimmy and Sophie just stood there looking all confused and disoriented about what just happened.

"Perfect timing" cried out Dean.

"Well, I had some help" said Ava turning to Madame Bess and Gwen.

"Yeah, I poured the salt" said Gwen still a bit shocked about what just took place.

"What on earth is going on here?" asked Rev. Humler still looking shocked and confused as the other two.

"Long story Rev" was all Dean could say.


	25. Chapter 25

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 25 Saying Goodbye

Ten minutes passed since three demons were exorcised from the bodies of Rev. Humler, Jimmy the bartender, and Sophie their landlady at the Bed&Breakfast and everybody was still trying to get over their shock and confusion to what happened especially since the three former possessed folks had no memory to what happened to them. They were all back in the aisle and Sam and Dean had explained everything that happened to Rev. Humler and about their lives as hunters in their world.

"I still don't believe I was possessed by a demon" Rev. Humler told them still confused by the last events.

"I know it may seem frightening but you'll be okay and so will the others" said Sam.

"You two talk about it as if this was normal thing" he said.

"You have no idea Rev" said Dean.

"Yeah, this is just part of what our lives are like" Sam added.

"How heroic it must be, traveling around from place to place to protect your world from evil" said Rev. Humler who just looked at them with amazement and awe.

Both Sam and Dean felt awkward about these words and also rather touched by them too.

"Yes, that's what we do alright, saving people and the world better" said Sam with bit a sad look on his face.

"It must be a not so easy life to have with all that burdens, responsibilities and sacrifices I'm sure. I wonder how you two do it?" he asked them.

"Well Rev, we get by just remembering what our true goal is" said Dean who also had a bit a sad look on his face.

"You two seem almost unsure of that yourselves" said Rev. Humler as he noticed their looks.

"No, we just, well it's complicated" was all Sam could say not knowing how to answer that.

"Well, maybe you two just need to be reminded that you're doing a brave and noble act and pray to the Lord for guidance to get yourselves through the days" he told them.

"Well Rev, the truth be told, we are not so much into this praying to God thing" said Dean.

"Why, don't you believe in God?" asked the reverend.

"Well, we believe but that's complicated too" said Sam.

"Oh but it isn't, the Lord is always here, just reach out to Him, pray to him. Turn to Him for direction, guidance and strength and He will be there" said Rev. Humler with so much faith and wisdom.

Dean, however, felt uncomfortable with the reverends words and didn't feel like hearing a lecture on the Lord.

"Look, Rev, I just don't have too much faith in God and I don't mean to offend you or rag on your religion but that just how it is for so many reasons I can't explain now" he explained to the reverend a bit frustrated.

The reverend just looked at him with understanding and empathy and he walked up to Dean and just glared at him.

"I take it that you had some disappointment in your lives and that has affected your faith in God. I all can say is don't give up on Him even if you don't think He is listening, He is and even if He doesn't grant all your wishes and desires that you ask of him, he doesn't give up on you. He will be there through all the good and the bad and maybe you just need to be reminded of that have a little more faith" he told Dean.

"Well, we'll think about that" said Sam not wanting to debate on the matter in longer knowing how annoyed Dean was getting of all the God talk.

"Okay, anyway I like to thank the both of you for saving all of us" he said.

"That's okay Rev, that's the least we could have done, just glad we got neutralize those demons before they destroyed your little community here" said Dean.

"I wish we can do something for you" said Rev. Humler.

"You done enough for us already, making us feel welcomed in this place. Listening to us and choosing to believe us when nobody else would" said Dean.

"Well, I admit, I always sense something quite different about you guys the moment I say you all" he said with a friendly smile.

"I only wish we could find a way to get back into our own world, more than ever now as those demons could have been telling the truth that more demons could find there way into this world in order to come after me and Sam" Dean told him.

"Well, I wish I could get another more of my premonitions to see anything else will happen but so far I got nothing" said Gwen who came over as she was listening to their conversation.

"Me too, but the thing with our gifts are that they are unpredictable. Sometimes we can see visions of something real serious about to happened and sometimes we don't, wish I use my tarot cards right now" Madame Bess chimed in as she came over.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, right in the middle of the room, was very large glowing blue lights in circular shape. "What the heck?" cried Rev. Humler with a look of confusion and fear.

The other two also turned and stared at lights in confusion and frightened to what was happening. Sam and Dean got closer those glowing lights, until they saw a shape appear inside and it took shape in a form of a man's body like some kind of film. They also recognized the background as being the library of their bunker and the realized the shape of the body was in fact Castiel. This seemed like something out of science fiction show.

"Sam, Dean!" cried Castiel sounding he was a distance way.

"Castiel?" cried out Dean.

"You guys, thank heavens, you're alright" said Castiel.

"We are all okay, Castiel" said Sam.

"I have to warn you, Hannah and I heard some demons found out about the parallel world that we sent you to and found a way to enter through a portal and are now where you guys are" Castiel explained

"Cas, we already know about those demons, don't worry we took care them and they won't be problem anymore" said Dean.

"I hope so, but since this happened, we believe its better you all come back now right away" said Castiel.

"Well, it's about time, I was beginning to think we be stock in this Pleasantville forever" said Dean relieved.

"Are you sure Castiel its safe now?" said Sam.

"I will explain all that later, but hurry, you don't have much time before the portal will close" he told them.

Sam and Dean turned to Rev. Humler to say their farewell who was still shocked about what he was seeing.

"Well, this is goodbye Rev, it's time for us to get back to our own world. We had a great time here and I'll even miss this place" said Dean.

"Yeah, me too reverend, thanks for everything" said Sam.

Madame Bess was saying her own goodbye to Sophie.

"I'm really going to miss you and ladies, tell them goodbye for me and that is was nice knowing you all" she said to her.

They quickly embraced as Sophie was still taken back to what was happening. Ava and Gwen also said their goodbyes to Sophie and then to Rev. Humler.

"Take care you all, I will pray for you and may the Lord be with you" he said as he shook both Sam and Dean's hand.

"Same to you rev" said Dean.

"Sam, Dean please hurry!" cried Castiel.

"Okay hold your horses Cas" cried Dean who then turned to see if everybody was there. "Okay you all lets go quick now!" he told them.

With that, they all ran into the portal of blue lights and within seconds the portal was gone. The gang then found themselves running into the library of the bunker and all felt a contradiction of being relieved and bit sad about finally being back into the own world again.

"Wow, it never felt so good to back in the bunker again" said Dean feeling great about being home again.

"Yeah, me too, home at last" cried out Sam also feeling good returning to the bunker after so much time.

"Hello guys, welcome back" said Castiel standing in the middle of library with a slight smile on his face so happy to see his friends again.

"Cas, I swear you're a sight for sore eyes, good to see you again" said Dean as we went up to greet his friend.

"Same here" said Sam who also went up to greet Castiel.

"It's nice to have you all back now" said Castiel thrilled to see his friends again.

"I hate to interrupt this reunion, but I have to ask what has been going on since we left, I mean how about this Darkness thing?" asked Ava.

"Yeah Cas, we have to ask, is it safe for us to be back here, I mean have you and Hannah figured out to prevent this Darkness from affecting us?" asked Sam.

"I been wondering that too Cas" said Dean.

"I can answer that" said a voice and they all turned around to see entering the room.

"Hannah, how long have you been there?" asked Sam.

"I was the one who opened up the portal to get you all back here, I just had to step out to take care of something. I believe I can answer all your questions concerning the Darkness" she told them.

"Well, please tell us, any changes while we were vacationing in Twilight Zone version of Pleasantville?" asked Dean. Hannah just stood there with not to happy look on her face making it clear what she has to tell them isn't good.

"Well, I'm afraid I have some not very good news. First, things has gotten worse since you all been gone" she told them.

"Worse, how?" asked Sam alarmed at this news. Hanna cleared her throat and continued.

"Humans it seems have been affected by the Darkness far worse than before with human, killing randomly, causing more riots leading to a huge paranoia in the cities to the point the military has been brought in to control the population. From what I've gathered there have been reports humans being affected by a virus causing murderous rage forcing police and military to dispose of them. Other reports were of humans coming back from the dead also committing killings. I had to send some members of my army to take care of them ourselves to protect humankind" she said.

"Oh this is great, we just got back to a post-apocalypse world of the crazies and zombies" said Dean annoyed.

"I will say that plenty of humans are not affected by the Darkness or not as severe, it seems to vary from humans" said Hannah.

"What about a way to stop Darkness from affecting us?" cried out Sam.

"About that, I'm afraid we couldn't find anything definite that will prevent you from being affected" she said.

"You mean we spent three freaking weeks in that bible- belt utopia you sent us for nothing!" yelled Dean who was really ticked off now.

Castiel stepped in trying to soothe the situation.

"We actually wanted to wait until we found a way to defeat Darkness to bring you back. I asked Hannah to bring you back sooner because, she found out about the demons going through the portal to track you down" he told them.

"He's right, we would have kept you there longer if those demons didn't find you and possibly send more demons to locate you" Hannah explained.

"What about God, now that he's back upstairs from wherever he was, doesn't he know a way to stop this Darkness from affecting people!" cried out Dean still angry.

"I'm afraid God doesn't have a definite answer, He wasn't able to destroy Darkness the first time around only lock him away. However, I do have somewhat an idea of a way to keep Darkness from affecting any of you" said Hannah.

"You do, then by all means tell us" said Sam who was getting angry himself.

"Well, I've noticed humans who worship to God in church or even a Synagogue or any religious or spiritual building are not affected at all by the Darkness. In fact, humans who are not already corrupted by sin including rage, hate or revenge are the least affected by the Darkness. More humans have been turning to the Lord for help since this Darkness has been unleashed and they are not getting affected or if they were, they are not any longer" she explained to them.

"So what are saying, simply going to church and turning to the man upstairs keeps us from turning to homicidal killers?" asked Dean who couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I believe giving yourself entirely to the Lord or any spiritual healing, purifying your heart from the evil sins like hatred, revenge, rage, jealousy can refrain the Darkness from corrupting you" she said.

"This is the second time, I'm be told to have faith in the guy upstairs, but as I said before, I'm not to much of a believer especially after God abandoned Heaven, wasn't around when the apocalypse happened and we could have all really used his help and now after all this time, we haven't heard so much of a peep from him he's now back" cried Dean in annoyance.

"Wait a minute, God left heaven but how?" asked Madame Bess.

Dean turned to her and said, "Long story, ma'am and I don't have time to explain it all".

"Dean, Hannah is right. It seems that keeping your faith in God and freeing yourself from anything negative that is corrupting your minds could possibly help your chances of being affected by the Darkness" said Castiel.

"I still don't know about this" said Dean.

Sam finally chimed in. "Well I think we should give it a try, come on Dean do you have any other suggestions on what to do? This may be are only option" told his brother.

"Well, I for one will pray every night, meditate, free myself any negative thoughts if I have to, to keep that Darkness from turning me into a killer" Gwen added.

Madame Bess couldn't help but take this time to share her wisdom.

"Yes, it seems like the power to keep this Darkness from corrupting our souls comes from within. We alone have the power by simply purifying our minds from negativity and turning to the higher power for guidance to hold on to our positive energy. Keeping the lightness within is can shine out the Darkness from creeping in. I remember hearing that from a bible verse of some sorts. It may some so hippy dippy but I think there is truth to it" she told them.

"Well, I don't mind praying and keeping out negative thoughts and doing whatever to keep that Darkness from making me some kind of crazed killer or a zombie. I never was never religious but if that's what it takes than consider me believer" said Ava.

"Dean, it seems like the only way. I know you always had a lack a faith, but maybe it's time we started having it more than ever know" Sam tried to assure Dean.

"I don't know about this Sam, I just can't have so much trust in God after everything" said Dean still doubtful.

Castiel once again tried to convince him.

"Dean, you can to try, this could be the only way you could save yourself from being affected by the Darkness and ending up like many of the humans in the world now" said said to Dean.

"Alright, Cas, I'll try anything to keep that Darkness from turning me into someone I don't want to be, just like that damn Mark did" said Dean although in his mind he still didn't have so much faith in God, but he just wanted to end this argument already.

"Thank you Dean" said Castiel satisfied.

Castiel then turned to everyone else. "As for the rest of you all, Hannah will teleport you where ever you want to go" he told them.

"She can do that?" asked Ava.

"Yes, as angel of the Lord I have many gifts including transport you to your destination" said Hannah.

"Wow, well I would like to go home to Colorado and check on my folks already. They must be scared out of their minds having not heard from me in over three weeks" Ava told her.

"And it's time for me and Gwen to return to our home in Minnesota. There isn't much more for us to do here" said Madame Bess.

"Very well, I will transport you there right now if you like" said Hannah.

"But what about my van, I came in van to get to this place" said Ava.

"Yes, and me and Gwen came in a car too" said Madame Bess.

"That's alright. I will just teleport you to where you wish to go inside your vehicles" Hannah told them.

"Great, lets get going" said Ava eagerly, then she turned around and looked at everybody and it suddenly hit her that she was going to miss them all.

"You know, I really am going to miss that place we were at in that alternate world" said Gwen.

"Yeah, I think we all are going to miss that place. It wasn't so bad and in fact it seemed almost perfect" said Ava.

"I know what you mean, I'm also going to kind of miss that bible-belt utopia or whatever. It was good not having to worry about hunting ghosts, vampires, demons and other monsters. That wholesome apple pie feel was kind of nice for a vacation, but let's face it, after a while me and Sam would get bored living like that forever, missing all the action as our lives as hunters" said Dean.

"I don't know, a part of me wishes we could have stayed longer and I think it would be pleasant place to live" said Gwen sadly.

"I know what you mean" Sam told her.

"Sam?" said Dean looking at Sam with a " _what the hell"_ look.

Sam just gave the " _what did I say"_ look.

"What? I mean, it made me think of what it would be like to have normal life sometimes, but I know our lives will never be normal" Sam told him.

"Well, the only thing I will truly miss is you guys" said Madame Bess.

"Yes, me too, but I think I will miss you the most Sam" said Gwen as she walked up to Sam and gazed into his eyes.

"Me too" said Sam who gazed right back.

"Uh um" murmured Madame Bess.

"It's okay grandma, we are just saying goodbye" Gwen told her and then looked back at Sam.

"I really had nice time with you back in that place" said Gwen.

"So did I, you are a wonderful person Gwen and I really enjoyed getting to know you and under these circumstances" Sam told her looking at her longingly as be was becoming aware he may not see her again.

"Hey, please give me your cell phone number, just in case I might need your help someday and I give you my number and if you need a couple of psychics in the near future, just give us a call" she said.

Sam was hesitant at first but just gave in as he told himself that she just might need a couple of hunters in the future or he and Dean could use a psychic for assistance as they have done in the past.

"You, know I'm going to miss you the most as well" Ava told Dean.

Dean felt awkward like a lovesick teenager with a schoolboy crush.

"I'll miss you too. You were a great help to us back there. I think you are damn good hunter and a hot one as well" said Dean with a grin.

"Well, so are you" she said in flirting tone.

"You know I would like give you my number too just in case you need an extra hunter for assistance working a case in the future and you can give me yours as well in case I need your assistance" she told him.

"Cool" was all Dean could say.

After getting some paper and pen hanging around, Sam and Gwen and Dean and Ava exchanged cell phone numbers. They all went outside where they could see that daylight was still gone and sky was dark like night.

"Well that's one thing I didn't miss about our world, that is still nighttime" said Dean annoyed at the sight.

Gwen turned to Sam one last time and said, "Goodbye Sam" and went up and kissed him lightly on the lips which slightly annoyed her grandmother then gave him a hug.

"Goodbye Gwen" was all Sam could say.

Madame Bess turned to Dean and said in a motherly tone,"Take care young man, and remember forgive yourself, let go of all that pain inside" and then she gave him a little hug.

Dean felt a little uncomfortable as he knew what she was referring to and she touched him and so his past and his wrongdoings under the Mark's influence but he didn't say anything just gave her a little hug back.

"Take care young lady" she told Ava and gave her a little hug too.

"And you too Mr. Angel" she turned to Castiel who just stood there looking awkward.

Gwen also said her goodbyes to Dean and Ava who she gave a little hug then too Castiel and soon the two of them headed down the hill heading to where there car was with Hannah following them.

After telling Hannah their home address, they entered their car and Gwen looked up at the bunker one last time as Hannah standing outside the car touched it with both her hands and within seconds they all disappeared to which, Ava was the only person surprised.

"Wow!" she cried out not believing what she just saw.

Some seconds later, Hannah was back and she then came back for Ava. "

Well, I guess it's my turn now. So, so long you guys" she told the guys.

Ava then shook Sam's hand but with Dean she hauled off and kissed him hard on the lips as Sam just stood there looking awkward. After she stopped it was Dean seemed kind of speechless.

She then gave him a little hug and then Dean cleared his throat and said, "So long".

Then turning to Hannah, she said, "Well Come on lady angel, let's get me outta here".

Then Ava walked towards her van with Hannah following behind and gave Hannah her parents address before getting inside her van. Once inside, she too looked back at the bunker smiling just before Hannah put her hands on the van and vanished only to return some seconds later and walked up back towards the bunker. Sam, Dean just stood there with Castiel feeling suddenly alone now that their new fellow comrades have all gone and neither of them even knew when or if they would ever see them again.


	26. Chapter 26

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 26 Welcome Back, Little Brother

After everyone left, Hannah reappeared and they all headed back inside the bunker. Once inside, both Dean and Sam felt a suddenly sadness. A revelation that the only human friends since Charlie were gone and they may not see them ever again or for long time and it really hit them how much they were going to miss them and how empty this bunker seemed now that it was just the two of them.

Of course they always have Castiel but he's an angel. With the three women they got to really interact with humans and just have fun with no worries or fears of monsters or ghosts and mostly they got to interact with female companions with the attraction, bonding, flirting and just having a good time and now it felt like the party was over and now back to work again.

"You good Sam?" asked Dean turning to his brother.

"I'm good, I was just thinking" he said.

"I know, me too" said Dean sullenly.

Each of them knew what the other was talking about.

"You know Dean, it was really nice having them around for how long it lasted that is. I just hope that they make it back fine and will be alright" Sam told him.

"Yeah, that Ava was real cool chick and I"m sure a pretty good hunter real badass from what I saw" said Dean.

"You were really into her weren't you Dean?" asked Sam.

"She was okay, fun to have around, but you know my track record with relationships, I mean we weren't going to go steady or anything" he said defensively.

Then he turned to Sam.

"Anyway what about you and Gwen, I think really dig that psychic chick?" Dean asked him.

"Gwen was nice, a good listener, real easy to to talk to but as you said our track records for relationships aren't good, besides her grandmother made it quite clear she didn't approve our getting too close" said Sam.

"Yeah, nothing to kill the mood is to have an overprotective granny hovering around huh" said Dean sarcastically trying to cheer him up and both them smiled a bit.

Then Castiel spoke up, "Dean, Sam I have something very important to inform the both of you".

"What is it Cas, does it concern more about this Darkness" asked Dean.

"I will leave you to discuss things over" said Hannah and within seconds she had vanished.

"One thing I've been wondering Cas, is how come Hannah can teleport here and there and you still can't since last I've heard the angels got their wings clipped when they all got booted out from the upstairs?" asked Dean who just suddenly realized this.

"Since God returned to heaven, he restored the angels wings especially now he wants to prepare them to do battle with the Darkness" Castiel explained.

"Yeah, but would about you, how come your wings aren't restored, am I missing something?" Dean wondered.

"I think it is because I rebelled against God, opened up purgatory to release all the souls and ended up releasing the leviathans causing chaos on earth and my helping Metatron escape may be a factor on God's reasoning on not restoring my wings yet. I think He wants me to prove my worthiness and with helping trying to stop this Darkness could be what I need to earn back His trust in me" said Castiel.

"Well, Castiel whether you earn back the trust of the man upstairs you still have us" Dean told him.

"Thank you guys" said Castiel quite touched.

"So Cas, what do you have to tell us?" asked Sam.

Castiel expression changed now looking real serious.

"First, Hannah and I have used the rings to open Lucifer's cage" he told them.

Both Dean and Sam looked nervous at this time fearing something happened.

"So does that mean Lucifer is released?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, and what about Michael and Adam!" cried out Dean.

"Yes, Lucifer was released. It appeared both He and Michael were trying to warn the other demons about this Darkness once it was released" Castiel said.

"Where are they now and what about Adam!" asked Dean who was getting impatient.

"Patience Dean, first Lucifer vanished once we released him" he said.

"Vanished, what do you mean vanished!" cried Sam now really scared.

"Yes, it appears he is afraid of this Darkness and now he's hiding somewhere on this planet and we don't know where find him since he left his last human vessel" he finished.

"So what you're saying is Satan himself is on earth and missing in action, could be anywhere in this whole planet probably in another continent even, in another meat suit and no one knows where the hell he is or where to look? Is that what you're telling us!" cried Dean really mad now.

"When you put it that way, then yes" was all Castiel could say.

"Well, that's just perfect. Just our luck returned to our world from another dimension to find out that Lucifer is back in hiding because he's to chicken to face the Darkness!" said Dean still furious.

"I still can't picture Lucifer being afraid of something" said Sam.

"This Darkness is so powerful even demons are scared and running away in hiding" explained Castiel.

"Even if you do find him can't God create another Mark of Cain and make him bear it again and stop the Darkness?" asked Sam.

"Not if Lucifer doesn't consent. You see even if God creates another Mark, he can't force Lucifer to bear it, he has to be willing on his own free will" said Castiel.

"Oh that's swell, well what about Michael and Adam, what happened to Adam!" cried Dean eager to know about what happened to their half-brother.

"I'm getting to that. When Michael was released, we did what you asked, we managed to extract him from Adam and take another vessel" Castiel told them.

Both Sam and Dean looked excited at the same time.

"You did, is Adam okay is even still alive?" asked Dean excitedly.

"Calm down Dean, Adam is alive and he is fine, I assure you" said Castiel.

"What a relief, how is he?" asked Sam.

"Physically he's doing okay, there is nothing wrong with him, however, we decided to wipe out his memories of his time being trapped in Lucifer's cage and Michael possessing him" Castiel finished.

"What, he has no memories at all, why did you do that?" asked Sam.

"We felt it was best considering the trauma he will have to endure of being trapped for five years in Lucifer's cage with Lucifer and Michael inside his vessel. The shocked might be a little too much for him take. It's better he doesn't remember his time there. The last he remembers is being help captive by Zachariah and forced into saying yes to Michael and It will take time for him to adjust" Castiel explained.

"What about Michael?" asked Dean almost forgetting about him.

"Michael is now joining our army and has already found a new vessel and is helping to recruit more" said Castiel.

This was a lot to take since returning from that parallel world, first Lucifer is released from the cage and hiding somewhere on earth but the only good think about is that their long-lost little half brother is finally out of the cage and neither of them could wait to see him again.

"Could we possibly see Adam, I mean where is he Cas?" asked Dean eagerly as he couldn't wait any longer.

"He's actually right here in the bunker" said Castiel.

Dean eyes popped out at what he heard.

"What, you're telling me you had our little brother right here this whole time and you didn't say anything the moment we got back!" cried Dean mad that Castiel would wait this long to tell such news.

"I wanted to wait until our guests leave before telling you about Adam. He's in one of rooms resting right now" said Castiel.

"How long has he been here?" asked Sam.

"Not too long after you all left which is when we opened up the cage. We explained to him as much as we could and he is aware of the Darkness and your absence. I've been looking after him while you were gone" he told them.

"Thanks Cas, at least for that, but bring him down here this minute, we want to see him now!" cried Dean.

"Very well, Hannah is with him right now, he's probably awake already. Hannah, it's time!" yelled Castiel at the top of his lungs that made both Sam and flinch.

Then after a several seconds, Hannah reappeared and with her was Adam. Both Dean and Sam just stood there and stared in amazement at the sight of their long-lost half-brother they haven't seen in five years. He was now standing next to Hannah looking the same way he did since the last time they saw him only appearing five years older but that was to be expected since Michael no longer possessed him. He was wearing a shirt belonging to Dean although it looked a bit big on him. That didn't matter to them at that moment. It mattered that their little brother was back with them after all this time alive and well standing in their bunker.

"Adam?" called out Dean so thrilled to seem him.

"Hey guys, long time no see. What a family reunion right?" said Adam as he just stared back not knowing what to say about all of this.

"Oh Adam, it's so good to see you man" said Dean trying to sound calm.

"Yeah, same here" said Sam who also trying to sound calm.

"I guess it's good to see you guys too" was all Adam could say.

"Oh, how are you, Adam, are you okay" said Dean as he rushed over to Adam.

"Hey, hold up, lets not turn this into a Kodak moment" said Adam as he put his hands out to hold Dean back.

Dean stopped and couldn't help being amused by Adam's sarcastic wit, he's definitely a Winchester alright.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were okay" said Dean.

Adam just stood there looking calm yet bit awkward.

"Hey, I'm alright, I mean I've died went to heaven, was brought back to life by an angel, was possessed by an archangel, went to hell was trapped in a Satan's cage, whatever that is so I was told by your angel pals here. Was brought back from hell to learn that the world is now totally black because of some evil called Darkness that's turning people into homicidal maniacs. Now I just found out that our dad was not only a hunter who I hardly knew but comes from a line of some secret club called the Men of Letters, sounds like name of poetry club, but it's some weird group that studies magic spells or whatever and now you guys inherited this mausoleum and for the past three weeks were trapped in another dimension out of the Twilight Zone. I tell you, I feel like I'm in a horror or a sci-fi flick with a little bit of Harry Potter. I wonder what's next, finding out our family tree is also of wizards" he said to them in the sarcastic tone that mirrored Dean.

This was definitely an awkward moment for all three brothers neither knowing much what to do or say, after seeing each in five years as they all tried to play it cool. There was silence for a brief moment than Sam spoke up to start a conversation.

"Well, we're sorry we couldn't be here when well you know" Sam told his little brother.

"Was released from some prison in Hell" Adam finished.

"Well, that's all over now Adam, all that is important is that you're here and you're alright" said Dean.

"Yeah, only I don't remember even being in that freaking place" told them.

Sam and Dean just looked awkward not wanting him to know that they're aware of his memory loss and why.

"That's okay, it's probably better you don't remember"said Dean.

"Yeah, trust me, you wouldn't want to remember that Hell hole" said Sam.

"Okay, I have to be going right now, I have other obligations" Hannah told them.

"Goodbye Hannah and thank you" said Castiel.

"Yeah, thanks Hannah" said Dean.

Just then Hannah disappeared. Adam stared in amazement after she was gone.

"Wow, still can't get to use to that, them being able to pop in and pop out just like that" he told them.

"Well, in time it won't phase you at all kiddo" said Dean trying keep the conversation going.

"I think I will excuse myself and leave you all to catch up" said Castiel.

"Okay, thanks for taking care of him Cas" said Dean who looked really pleased.

Castiel just smiled and left the room and now it was just the three of them alone. With it just the three of them now it continued to be a bit awkward.

"I'll admit this is a very interesting get up you have here" said Adam referring to the bunker.

"Yeah, we call it the bat cave" said Dean.

"Yeah, I spent most of my time here just reading the books on magic spells, lore, mythology and all this cool stuff. I also played chess with your angel friend, there wasn't much else to do since your guardian angel wouldn't let me leave this place said it was too dangerous" said Adam.

"Well, he was right trust us, you wouldn't want to go outside with what's going on now" said Sam.

"I know, I watched it on the television. Almost every channel is still talking about the miracle of daylight vanishing and now chaos in the streets people attacking and killing each other looting shops, and stores causing riots. It's all crazy. Your angel buddy Castiel said it was because of the affects of this Darkness and even worried that the affects could corrupt me. That's the reason he sent you guys away to that other dimension or whatever you call it" said Adam.

"Yeah, I also wondering how you stayed unaffected by it, Adam?" asked Sam.

Adam just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I don't know, as I said before, I busied my time reading books it in the library, surfing the internet, playing chess, I even listened to some of your CDs Dean, hope you don't mind, I love Led Zeppelin and Bon Jovi even if they are prehistoric" he said.

Dean eyes lit up as he looked impressed and just said,"well, I got to say he's got great taste in music".

"Still, it was quite lonely here with only your angel friend for company, although that angel lady sometimes came around" Adam said looking a bit sullen now.

"Well, just to let you know, you have us now and from now on we're not going anywhere" said Sam trying to comfort his little half-brother.

This didn't seem to make Adam feel any better as he still had a frown on his face.

"Hey, what's the matter Adam?" asked Dean.

Adam just glared at them sadly a bit hesitant at first.

"You see, I still don't really know the two of you and the only family I had were my mom and my grandmom and they are both gone" he explained to them.

Sam and Dean looked a bit surprised hearing about a grandmother.

"We know about your mom and we're sorry about that but I didn't know you had a grandmom" said Sam.

"I guess the last time we saw each other, I didn't get around to mentioning her since I thought I was supposed to say yes to an archangel to use me as a vessel which I thought was for the greater good and it would bring my mom back to me, but as you know that didn't work out quite well, plus there wasn't any of this Darkness destroying the world then" he told them sarcastically.

Sam and Dean just listened feeling a bit guilty again.

"Now when they brought me back and told me about the Darkness, the first thing I could think about was my grandmom, if she is okay. That lady angel Hannah even went to check on her after I told her the address only to find out she didn't live there anymore and then when I googled her name on the internet and where she lives, I read it on the obituary that she died last year in July from congestive heart failure. Apparently she had problems with her heart for the past two years and she was all alone, I couldn't be there for her" Adam said angrily.

Dean and Sam just listened sympathetically and understood as they could relate somewhat.

"Gee, we're sorry about your grandmom, but it wasn't your fault, don't beat yourself over it" said Dean.

"I know, but since mom is gone, she felt like the last family I had now she's gone too" said Adam still upset about it all.

"We're your family too, now I know we don't know each other well but if you give us a chance that can change" said Sam trying to cheer him up.

However, this didn't seem to make Adam feel better.

"It's not just that, I mean, I also found out on the internet that both me and my mom have been reported missing since 2009, six years ago. The last time I was alive I was studying pre-med at the University of Wisconsin, now I don't have that either and no offense to you guys, but I don't think I want to remain in this Men of Letters place as you called it forever" he finished.

"Fair enough" said Sam.

"I mean if this Darkness ever goes away as those angels said that they are gathering a army angels to stop it, and then what? Do you expect me just to live in this place with you guys, what if I wish to move on?" Adam asked.

Neither Dean nor Sam had an answer to that but after pausing for a while Dean just told him softly, "you know, we will all deal with that when the time comes, but right now you have us as long as you want. You are our brother Adam like it or not and we may not have been able to save you from what happened, but will be here for you now and will protect you".

"Hey, I can take care of myself" Adam reminded him.

"Alright, we don't need to debate about it but we are here for you just give us a chance and trust us" said Sam.

Adam looked at both of them and thought it for a while and said, "Well okay, I stick around longer in this prison at least until this Darkness is gone but then afterwards I don't know".

"That's enough for now, anyway welcome back little brother" was all Dean could say as he gently patted Adam on the shoulder.

"Yeah, welcome back Adam" said Sam.

Adam just smiled as he realized despite the circumstances he kind of felt a feeling of belonging even if it was just temporary.

 **I'm going to take a short break from posting my stories until early January. I hope you all enjoyed them and wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Thanks again.**


	27. Chapter 27

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 27 Brotherly Bonding

The next day, the guys got up as usual, showered, got dressed and headed downstairs. They ate some breakfast that Dean cooked nothing big, just eggs and sausages. Adam was still asleep as they had been up almost all night getting to know each again. Both Dean and Sam were still feeling the joy and relief to be back home having slept in their own rooms and now they had their long-lost half brother back alive and well with them and are now able to get the know him better something they weren't able to do the last time.

"Boy Sam, I can't tell on good it is to be back in our kitchen again, not that I didn't enjoy having breakfast made for us but you know" said Dean happily.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Dean" said Sam.

"So where is our baby brother?" Dean asked.

"Still in bed, out like a light. I guess he's pretty worn out from last night. We were up quite late catching up for lost time" said Sam as he finished his meal.

"You know I still wonder what we are going to do about him?" asked Dean.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam as he turned to Dean.

"I mean, what is going to happen now. With this Darkness going on, I don't feel we should just stay coup up in here until the battle is all over. I feel we should be out and doing something to help stop this Darkness since we are the ones that brought it out in the world. How are we going to do that and watch after Adam, I mean do we just leave him here while we go up against this Darkness?" Dean wondered.

"Dean, first I don't even know how we can do anything to stop the Darkness, this thing is so big that even God couldn't stop and Hannah and Castiel don't know for sure if they can defeat this time no matter how many angels they round up for an army" said Sam. Dean didn't feel satisfied with that answer.

"Yeah, but look man, we can't just hide out here and do nothing, I feel it's our responsibility to try to do something and I'm worried about leaving the kid all alone here if we do and Castiel won't be around to babysit now that he's working with Hannah" Dean said.

"You know Dean, I like to point out that Adam isn't a kid anymore" Sam told him.

"I know, but he doesn't remember the past five years of his life in Lucifer's Cage with Michael possessing him, he's still the same since we last saw him and certainly hasn't seen all we have. He's still quite young and naïve and it's on us to look after him, I know that's what dad would want" said Dean.

"And we will look at after him but I still don't see what we can do about this Darkness?" asked Sam.

"Well, I happened to have a couple of ideas what we can do" said Dean. "What?" asked Sam.

"Hey guys" said a voice and they turned to see Adam walking in now dressed wearing another one of Dean's shirts.

"Hey it's that another one of my shirts you're wearing kiddo?" said Dean.

"Yeah, dude, I hope you don't mind as you know am quite short of clothes, didn't get to pack any the last time I was around" said Adam sarcastically.

"That's okay" was all Dean could say although he was a bit annoyed.

"Hey, we have some breakfast for you man, eggs and sausages if you don't mind?" said Sam trying to lighten to the mood.

"No, I'm quite a light eater myself" said Adam.

Adam sat down to eat breakfast and finished within five minutes. Afterwards, they all headed out into the library area and sat down. Adam picked up a book from the shelf to read a book on lore and mythology.

"Hey, what are you reading there?" asked Dean trying to start up some more conversation.

"Oh, this is interesting book on the lore on demigods. Some this stuff is rather cool, I tell you" he said looking impressed.

"Hey, if you had the time would you like to play a game of chess?" asked Sam.

"Not right, now" said Adam who couldn't take his eyes of the book he was reading.

"But I would like to know what you guys were discussing before I came in?" he asked them looking up from his book.

"Oh, nothing important" answered Dean not wanting to discuss the details with him at this moment.

"Come on, I heard some of it before I came in, you were talking about Darkness and I think you mentioned me in somewhere" he said.

"We were just wondering how you can handle of this that's all" Sam lied or sort of.

"Handle all this, what's to handle being trapped in sort of museum while outside there is an entire blackout of the planet as I've been told plus that people are turning into the crazies because of it. By the way, how long are we going to hold up here anyway?" he replied sounding sarcastic.

Both Sam and Dean paused before Dean spoke up.

"Look Adam, I think we need to level with you" said Dean all seriously.

"Dean, now is not the time to bring it up" said Sam cautiously.

"Bring what up?" asked Adam.

"Now is the perfect time to get this out" Dean told Sam. Then he turned to Adam.

"Me and Sam were talking trying to find a way to stop this Darkness since we are responsible for it being released into the world" said Dean.

"But I thought the angels are prepping an army for some kind of battle against good and evil with this Darkness" said Adam.

"Yeah, but I don't feel right just sitting in his bunker waiting it all out, I think me and Sam have to do something even it that means leaving the bunker and I kind of worried about where that would leave you. I not comfortable just leaving you alone here" Dean told him.

Adam looked a bit annoyed by all of this.

"What do you think, I need a freaking babysitter or something? Besides why would I have to stay here if you are going to leave? Perhaps I would like to get out of this place too, I've been couped up here for weeks now and I could help" Adam replied

"No way in hell, kiddo, look this is way too dangerous and you have no experience with any of it" said Dean sternly.

"After everything I been through I think I got a little idea how it is" Adam told them now really annoyed.

"No you don't, you don't' have a clue. You think this is just about angels fighting some big bad, you have no idea, this is way bigger than you can ever comprehend. When or if me and Sam try to find a way to help stop this Darkness, you will not be a part of this and that is not up to any debate, you got it!" cried Dean in tone mirroring their father.

Adam was looked even more angry at Dean's words.

"Fine, you and Sam are all talk about us being family and all but when it boils down to it, you still want to keep me out of the loop, standing on the sidelines" said Adam angrily as he slammed the book he was reading close in frustration.

"Hey Adam man, we are only thinking about you, we don't want anything to happen. I mean we lost you before and we are content of just keeping you safe" said Sam trying to play peacemaker.

"Sam's right Adam, you are not experienced in this stuff like me and Sam are, this is basically our lives, we are just trying to protect you" Dean finished.

However, Adam felt their attitudes to be too patronizing.

"Well, maybe I don't need any protection. I'm a big boy you know not a helpless stray kitten left on your doorstep that needs to be taken care of" he said angrily as he got up and started to leave the room.

"Hey, where you going now?" asked Dean.

"I have to take a leak or do you think I can't do that on my own!" he fired back still steamed and stormed off.

Both Dean and Sam sat there a bit silent for a few seconds feeling a bit defeated until Sam spoke up.

"Boy, I tell you this is going to be a lot harder than we imagined" he told Dean.

"Tell me about it" said Dean annoyed at Adam's anger although he understood it a bit too.

"We're only trying to keep him safe, Sam, he doesn't understand the dangers that come with our lives let alone this Darkness" explained Dean.

"I know, but give him time, this all so new to him and now he thinks we're excluding him" said Sam.

"We're just shielding him for his own good. Besides, I'm kind of relieved his gone we can finish what we talking about before he came in" said Dean.

"Yeah, you saying something about have a couple of ideas about how to stop the Darkness" said Sam curiously.

"Yes, and you may not like them too much" reminded Dean.

"Well, I can be the judge of that, just spit it out already" said Sam although he felt Dean would be right.

"You see, my first idea was that we try to contact Lucifer ourselves" said Dean.

"What, are you serious?" asked Sam knowing Dean was right, he didn't like it.

"Yes, Sam I am. I think we should try to contact Lucifer and ask for his help" said Dean.

"Dean, if Hannah and the other angels can't even find him, what makes you think we can and besides why would he be wiling to help us?" asked Sam.

"I know, I thought about that and that's where you come in. You can try to get in touch him, remember you were his chosen vessel so I think figure or I hope he be willing to come to you" said Dean.

"Even if he did, how can he help us if God can't even stop this Darkness on his own?" asked Sam thinking Dean's idea was absurd.

"The thing is as I told you before Death told me that the Mark of Cain needs to be passed on to someone in order to lock a way Darkness and God originally gave Lucifer the Mark to Cain, so maybe we can convince him to take on the Mark again" Dean explained.

"You heard what Cas and Hannah said, Lucifer vanished once they released him from the cage so I doubt he will be willing to take on the Mark again and certainly not because we politely ask him" said Sam.

"You could at least try to persuade him, from what we been told, he just a scared of this Darkness as anyone which is why he took off. We just need to find a way to convince him, or maybe you do" said Dean.

"What if he wants something in return like my soul of something?" asked Sam.

"Well, you're not going to sell him your soul or anything, maybe we can trick him, make him believe he won't be sent back to his cage" said Dean.

"Dean, he'll never go for that, he's too smart" said Sam.

"Well, we can come up with something that would get him to consider it especially if he's just as afraid of Darkness as any of us" said Dean.

"What if he can't convince him at all, have you thought about that?" asked Sam.

"Of course I have, that's why I also have idea number two" said Dean.

"Well, what is this second idea?" asked Sam.

"That we try to find Rowena and get her to help" Dean said.

Sam eyes popped up as he couldn't believe what he was hearing right now.

"Rowena, you got angry at me for enlisting her help now you want to drag her into this" cried out Sam.

"Well, drastic times means drastic measures, Sam and she could be quite useful" Dean pointed out.

"How?" asked Sam.

"For one thing, you told me she has that Book of Dammed now and she was the one that found a spell in that book to get rid of the Mark, so I figure she could find a spell in that book to put the Mark back on somebody and if there is, than we could get her to put the Mark back on Lucifer" he said.

"Use that book, the same book you said was evil and gave me such a hard time for not getting rid of it in the first place!" cried Sam now bothered by Dean's flipping the switch.

"Like I said before, drastic times, we don't seem to have any other options do we now" said Dean.

"But Dean, how would we convince her to work with us if we go down that route? I mean the last time I had to chain her in a building plus" Sam suddenly stopped and paused with a hesitant look on his face obviously holding something back.

"Plus what Sam?" asked Dean who had a funny feeling about Sam's tone.

Sam glanced at Dean with that usual looking he gives when he got caught doing something wrong.

" I kind of had to agree to kill Crowley for her to get her to help" Sam finally told him prepared for Dean's reaction.

Dean eyes popped not believing what he just heard.

"You what!" cried out Dean in his usual angry tone.

Sam continued to look guilty realizing he hadn't told Dean that little information before.

"Yeah, I kind of agreed to kill Crowley for her if she found a spell to remove the Mark" Sam said.

"Sam…" Dean was about to protest before Sam interrupted him.

"Don't worry, Dean I didn't kill Crowley not from trying though although I thought he was going to kill me there for a minute" said Sam hoping this would calm Dean down a bit.

Dean however was still fuming at this recent news especially since it's the first time he's hearing it after all this time.

"Sam, you are so damn lucky Crowley didn't kill you himself, that was stupid. I was just thinking we could enlist him in helping us track down Rowena, now after what you did I doubt he will ever help us again!" yelled Dean.

"Not really Dean, he hates Rowena more than wanting to spite us, if we got him to help find her and promise him he could kill her afterwards I'm sure he'll cooperate" said Sam.

"I hope so Sammy" said Dean still angry.

"Hey, Dean I was just trying to save you and I would done anything including offing Crowley" said Sam.

"I know I understand, I know I'd be wiling to so the same if I was in your shoes" said Dean a bit calmed down now.

They paused a bit for moment as Dean was thinking about something else now.

"Still worried about Adam though, Castiel can't help look at him if we go away and I'm still a little uncomfortable leaving him up alone in here and there's no chance he's coming with us no matter what he says" Dean said.

"Maybe we should just explain to him everything and let him know how important that he remains here and how to continue to protect himself from the affects of the Darkness. If we want him to trust us we may need to trust him too" said Sam.

During most of their conversation, neither brother were aware that Adam was standing a little distance away listening to what they were saying and taking it all in. Later that day, Adam patched his disagreement with the brothers and they didn't bring up Darkness or leaving the bunker again in fact, they didn't talk about anything involving the supernatural. Adam played chess with Sam and even beat him which shocked Sam. He later played pool with the guys at the pool table in another part of the bunker. They listened to some music on the CD player, and debated over who's musical taste is better with Adam siding with Dean over Sam.

"Face it, classic hard rock is the coolest, Zeb Leppelin is a thousand times better than Coldplay, Maroon 5 or Green Day at any time" Adam told him gleefully.

"Now you're talking" said Dean as they both bumped fists together.

"Oh, you two are gaining up on me now" said Sam laughing.

"Hey, we can't help if we have better taste in music Sammy" said Dean teasingly and they all started laughing.

"You know, I really have gotten used to this place, it's pretty awesome" said Adam.

"The most awesome place to live" Dean reminded him.

"I really dig your garage, I've never seen so many cars in all my life. By the way, I hope it isn't too soon mention I how much I would love to have my own car, or maybe a motorcycle, I always wanted have a motorcycle but my mom wouldn't let me, she said it was too dangerous, but how about it?" he asked.

"We'll see Adam" said Dean kind of skeptical at the idea.

"Cool man" said Adam.

They spent the rest of that day hanging out and just enjoying themselves with no worries and Adam really began to open himself up to the guys in ways he wasn't before. They enjoyed their dinner TV food heated in the microwave, then hanged some more and before they knew it, it was time to bed.

"Well, I'm hitting the hay now, night guys" said Adam.

"Yeah, we'll be up a little later, so night kiddo" said Dean.

"Night Adam" said Sam.

Before Adam left to head for bed, he turned to the guys and said,"You know, guys, I know I was giving you a hard time earlier this morning but I want to say thanks for making we feel welcome, you guys are not so bad afterall" he told them.

"Any time, besides neither are you little brother" said Sam who felt a bit awkward saying that.

Adam left and Sam and Dean were once again alone.

"Wow, didn't think I would ever hear myself say that phrase, little brother" said Sam.

"Well, get use to it this means you're not the only kid brother anymore, can you handle that?" Dean replied.

"Hey, I think I kind of like the idea being the big brother for a change" Sam told him.

"Just remember being the big brother comes with a lot of baggage one real baggage is that little brothers can be total pain in the asses" said Dean teasingly.

"Oh really" Sam cried out jokingly.

"Yeah, really that's a total common fact, so welcome to the club" Dean told him.

"Well it's also a common fact that big brothers can be real bossy, so I guess Adam doesn't know what's he's in for from me" Sam told him.

"Alright, anything you say, little brother" said Dean and they both kind of giggled.


	28. Chapter 28

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 28 Sam's Nightmare

A couple of nights later since Dean suggested that they try to contact Lucifer in order to convince to bear the Mark again, Sam prepared for bed. He had thought about contacting Lucifer himself even sneaking outside when Dean and Adam were and bed and called out to him but he never appeared.

Then as he lay in bed he still couldn't get Lucifer out of his mind wondering or scared at the thought of the havoc he could cause on here on earth. Of course, as Castiel and Hannah told him, even Lucifer, the Prince of Darkness is afraid of this Darkness that is unleashed out into the world and he's likely hiding out from it. Soon Sam drifted off to sleep and before he knew it he started to dream. Sam was standing in total blackness and didn't seem to know where he was.

Then all of the sudden bright light emerged and out of nowhere appeared a man. This man was tall slender with short curly dirty blonde hair that appeared a bit unbrushed. He was rather unshaven wearing jeans and a blue shirt underneath a brown leather jacket. He was quite rough looking reminding one of one of those people who got out of prison and his blue eyes were quite menacing. Sam didn't have any idea who this man is and was curious why he appeared in his dream as he was actually aware he was dreaming.

"Hello Sam, it's been a long time, but it's so nice to see you again" he said with a sleazy gin on his face.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" Sam asked as he just stared at the man trying to figure where he could have possibly know him.

"Hey Sammy, don't you recognize me. I mean sure the last time you saw me I was in another vessel but still I thought you would know me anywhere considering how close we were" he said menacingly.

Then Sam looked closely at the man staring right into his eyes trying to see right through him. Then he suddenly felt a shiver of fear and his hands slightly trembled as he started to realize who he was.

"Lucifer, is that you?" he asked.

"So you do recognize me after all, in the flesh" he said.

Sam just started at him for awhile nervously.

"What's wrong Sammy boy, aren't you glad to see me as I recall you wanted to contact me so here I am" said Lucifer with an evil grin.

"I didn't mean you creeping into my dream" said Sam.

"Well, I thought we have some privacy in catching up, just you and me without your wayward brother. I already know what you want though and it involves the appearance of the Darkness, the new big bad on earth even bigger than me" said Lucifer.

"Yeah, me and Dean thought you can help stop Darkness" Sam told him.

"And why on earth would I want to do that?" he asked.

"Because from what I heard, you and the other archangels took part in trying to battle Darkness before and God gave you the Mark of Cain to lock it away. We figured this Darkness is much of a threat to you and the demons as to us humans. So we thought you could as God bring back the Mark and give it to you to bear again as you did before" Sam told him.

Lucifer just stood there looking smug gave out a laugh.

"Yeah, so after father kicked me out of his kingdom sent me into that cage, he suddenly has me sprung out now that he needs my help. Well all I can say is no thanks. I think I will just hide out and wait this all out hoping for the best" said Lucifer.

"Come on Lucifer, this Darkness is bigger than everything including you, you benefit from it being locked away again as much as any of us" he said.

Then Lucifer's expression was more serious.

"True, this Darkness is so destructive and far more powerful than me, the true Prince of Darkness and I will admit I would feel safer this big new bad was locked up again and than I could go back to being the biggest threat there is but you see Sammy boy, I as much as I'm afraid of this Darkness I want to punish my father. I would love seeing oh Daddy dear sweat for all the time he disowned me and now needing my help and me not giving it to him and knowing he can't do anything about it" he said smiling again. "You see even he can't force to bear the Mark again as it is my will to reject his help. I say screw him" he continued.

"So wait, what you're telling me is that you have a chance to help stop Darkness which is also a threat to you and you won't just because you want to stick it to your father, what the hell!" cried Sam getting impatient.

Lucifer just smirked again.

"That's right Sammy boy, you see I think I will just take my chances with the Darkness. I'll stay out of sight, out of it's way with my army of demons of course possibly form my own following of worshipers just like oh dear old dad has done" he told Sam.

Sam was getting annoyed with Lucifer already and was scared of the thought of his plans. "Don't count on being on earth long enough for that to happen" he fired back at him.

Lucifer continued to look at him smugly.

"If we have too, we will never let you remain here, you are too dangerous for this world and we won't let you corrupt it" Sam told him.

But Lucifer just looked at him serious again.

"The world is already corrupt you don't need me to do that. This planet is filled with humans who are evil and do many dastardly things to each other everyday and even before the Darkness was released. I told Oh daddy this, that his creations are corrupt, selfish and destruction creatures who lie, cheat, kill, rape and cause pain and misery to each other" he said.

"That may be true, but there is still plenty of good in it as well and people who do good everyday to make this world better" Sam retorted back.

"Are you referring to yourself Oh Sammy?" asked Lucifer.

"What if I am?" Sam said.

Lucifer just gave another slight chuckle and shaking his head at Sam.

"Come now Sam, you still trying to play like your some kind of hero who is actually doing the world good?" he replied.

"Me and Dean do kill monsters like yourself and save lives" said Sam.

"Do you really?" asked Lucifer.

"That's our mission" said Sam replied.

Lucifer just gave another sinister look and walked up closer to Sam and who just stood there looking bold proving he has no fear. Lucifer looked him right in the eye.

"Let me tell you something about yourself Sam. You may believe you're a hero but if anything you're a hypocrite buddy" said Lucifer

Sam just stared back at Lucifer looking quite confused to his comment but didn't reply.

Lucifer continued, "You see Sammy boy, you claim to want to do good but you and your brother are not above doing immoral things when it's to your advantage. You claim to always try to save and protect lives, yet you have taken many innocent lives. People have even died because of their association with you and your brother, people who's only crime was trying to help you two. They all die while you and your brother get to move on continue to live your lives. The truth is Sammy, that you are a biggest threat to society than you believe".

"No, that is not true!" cried out Sam defensively.

"But it is and deep down you know it is. Didn't you trick some poor sucker to sell his soul to a crossroad demon just so you can find you're brother? Or what about recently working with a witch to find a spell from an evil book to get rid of the Mark your brother bore and causing Darkness to get released in the first place. You brought this evil into the world due to your obsession to save your brother at any cost. That seems to be a thing with the two of you, willing to save the other in order to hold on to each other no matter who destructive and dangerous the outcome is and everybody else be dammed" Lucifer finished.

Sam just stood there feeling suddenly so uncomfortable and scared as he listened to Lucifer's words, maybe scared that there was some truth to it. Lucifer just smirked and continued his speech.

"Even your little friend Charlie, is that her name, paid the price for your selfishness".

Sam expression turned to fear to rage within moments at the mention of Charlie.

"You shut up about Charlie!" he yelled.

Lucifer just laughed a real evil laugh and said,"So did I just hit a nerve? What's the matter does the truth hurt?" he replied.

Sam didn't answer just turned around and tried to walk away when Lucifer just appeared before him blocking is path.

"Come now Sam, I could go on, I mean there is the fact that you killed many innocent people who were possessed by demons. You might try to reason that you had no choice because they were possessed but that wasn't always the case, there were plenty times you could have exorcised a demon from their bodies but you chose to kill them instead because killing one of my creatures was more important to saving a life. Then to top it off, there's your greatest stint when you allowed dear Ruby to get you you hooked on demon's blood and killing Lillith that broke the 66th seal and started the apocalypse, I mean that one was rich but I should thank you afterall if you hadn't I wouldn't have been released from the cage" he gloated.

"That was my biggest mistake that I will always regret" said Sam trying to let Lucifer get to him.

"No Sam, you have done plenty of things that you regret. You have caused so much suffering and pain and not matter how much you claim to want to help people and save lives the fact remains when push comes to shove all that matters is you and Dean survive, everybody else is expendable, just collateral damage to you" he replied.

"That's not true!" cried out Sam.

Lucifer laughed again.

"Oh but it is and I will show you all the misery you caused" he told him.

Just then Lucifer vanished and just then appeared in a distance a group of many people it seem like a hundreds of them some he recognized others he didn't. Sam just stood there and felt very nervous and confused to who these people were. Then he heard Lucifer's voice again although he couldn't see him.

"Look at these people, Oh Samuel, you see there are people who all either died because of you, take a good look at them, as many of these people you killed yourselves." said Lucifer.

Sam continued to stand there and he was feeling more scared by the minute, not of the people but of his past, a dark past he's forced to acknowledge. Then the people disappeared and then Bobby appeared before his eyes.

"Bobby?" Sam cried out feeling a sadness of he sight of his old friend and father figure.

"Don't you Bobby me" said Bobby who had an angry look on his face.

Sam was taken back by his angry sight.

"You know I had a life and I ended up losing it because I had to help you two idgits. I was always saving your necks when you dragged me into your mess and getting little appreciation for it even though I loved you guys like my own and now I'm dead and it sucks. My life would have been so much better if I didn't have you two in it!" he yelled at Sam.

Sam just stood there looking so hurt of the words he heard coming from Bobby's mouth.

"Bobby, I'm sorry what happened me and Dean, we loved you too we would have done anything for you, we never meant for you to get killed" Sam cried back.

Bobby wasn't moved by his words and continued looking angry.

"You saying I'm sorry won't give me my life back!" Bobby yelled back.

Sam then turned away and said,"No, this isn't real you are not really Bobby" he cried.

"Well what about me!" cried a woman's voice and then Sam turned to see Meg Masters, the woman he met while hitchhiking only to be possessed by a demon who they exorcised although it was too late to save her.

"No you're not real" was all Sam could trying not to look at her.

"But I am real, I was real person who had a life, I was going to college when that demon took my body and made me do those things. You could have helped me, exorcised that demon out of me and saved my life but instead you and your brother ended up killing me" she cried out in anger.

"Meg, I always regret not saving you but we tried, we did the best we could" said Sam with guilt in his voice.

"Your best wasn't good enough, I'm dead and my family will never know what happened to me!" Meg cried out.

The image changed again and this time it was standing in front of him was FBI agent Victor Henriksen.

"I knew you two were trouble the first time I laid eyes on you guys and I was right" he said.

"Agent Henriksen" Sam replied.

"Me and those people lost our lives because of your mess after you left us behind to deal with Lillith and her demons" he cried out angrily.

"Sir, we didn't know, we thought it was over we had no idea" said Sam.

"That's no excuse we shouldn't have to pay for your baggage, Lillith was after you two and we suffered because of it!" he yelled.

The image changed again and this time it was Kevin standing there.

"What about me, I just wanted to help you guys, sent my own mother away, gave up my dream to go to Princeton and now I'm dead" he said.

Sam's guilt was getting to him more and more as he was facing all the people in his past. Now it's Kevin, he was just a kid when Gadreel killed him while in Sam's body and Sam has felt guilty by it ever since even if he wasn't in control. All he could do was try to reach out to his deceased friend.

"Kevin, I never meant for that to happen to you, I didn't know Dean tricked me to say yes to Gadreel" he cried out nearly in tears.

Then Kevin was gone and Charlie was standing there right in front of him. This was too much now. Looking at the sight at Charlie made him started to cry even more. Charlie just stared at him with a look of anger and hatred.

"Sam, I would have done anything to help you and Dean, I loved you guys like my own brothers and that was the problem. You dragged me into your plans to use that book and go behind Dean's back and now I'm dead" she cried out.

Sam couldn't answer her as he couldn't take this any more instead he just closed and eyes.

He finally screamed, "No, none of this is real, this is all in my head!"

"Sam" cried a familiar voice and he opened his eyes to see Jessica his college girlfriend standing right in front of him.

"No Jessica that is not you" as he couldn't even bare to look at her.

"Sam, I loved you why didn't you tell me the truth about your past, you left me alone to go run off with your brother and Brady killed me only it wasn't Brady. Had you stayed and I would still be alive, and we could have had life together" she said.

Finally, Sam closed turned away as he was feeling overwhelmed for just a moment and when he turned around again, Jessica was gone and now standing in her place was Sarah Blake, the daughter of the art gallery owner who helped them solving case of the haunted painting. Sam always felt guilty of her death due to Crowley as part of his revenge on him as she was the first woman he liked since Jessica.

"What about me Sam, I had a husband a child and was starting my life but I was lost of that because of you and your brother" she yelled. Sam cried again feeling more remorse.

"You know I wish I never met you Sam, if you hadn't come into my life would have still had one!" Sarah continued.

Sam couldn't take any more of this and he placed his hands on head and cried out,"Stoooppp!"

When he looked around again the room was empty then he turned around and saw once again many people but he couldn't recognize all of them.

Finally he saw in the crowd Lester Morris, the poor bastard that Sam tricked into summoning a crossroad demon although Sam tried to stop him before he could make that deal but was unable.

"Hey remember me pal, the guy you convinced to sell my soul to have my wife killed, yet I was the one that ended up killed by your brother, if I only hadn't listened to you!" he yelled.

"Hey what about me, don't you even remember me" cried a female voice and Sam turned to see in the crowd the nurse Cindy McClellan who's body was possessed by that demon that he and Ruby killed in order to drink the demon blood.

"You and that demon bitch kidnapped me, put me the trunk of your car, I begged for you for help, I pleaded with you but you ignored me and let that monster murder me. I had a husband and he probably doesn't know what happened to me all because of you, you are nothing but a monster!" she yelled in anger.

Then were was Suzie, that lady from St. Louis whose house stored the Werther box.

"If you hadn't come to my home looking that box and opening I would still be alive, that box was dangerous and needed to remain closed but you ruined everything. I was right about you that nothing matters as long as you and your brother remain on top, it should been you and me that dead!" she yelled.

Then more faces started yelling at him from all sides blaming him for their fate. One man in the crowd yelled at him.

"You killed me when I was possessed by that demon and wasn't responsible for my actions. You could have exorcised that demon out of me but you chose to kill me instead, all you cared about was killing that demon no matter who got hurt!" he said.

"I had a family and they suffered because of what you did" yelled another man he killed that was possessed by a demon.

Then he saw Dean standing in that crowd with a look of disgust and anger.

"You know Sam if you weren't born my life would have been better, my mother would still be alive, I would have had a normal childhood. Instead, I had no mother, was always traveling around with dad forced to look after you, I practically raised when I should have been allowed to be just a kid!" yelled Dean.

"No Dean I know that's not really you" cried Sam.

The people continued to yell and blame him and soon Sam put his hands over his hears to drown out all their voices and screamed, "No this isn't real, go away!"

Then the room became silent and when Sam looked up everybody was gone so he removed his hands from his ears but his heart was still beating feeling all the fear, shame and guilt and for the first time he really started to doubt himself fearing that Lucifer was right about him, so many people died because of him including people he loved or cared about it. People always seem to die around him and Dean as they lost so many friends, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Kevin, Charlie, Sarah Blake and Jessica. Even his own mother died trying to save him from that demon Azael. He also caused so much pain to people, he took lives of so many innocents who didn't deserve it like that poor nurse and many others he could have saved by chose not to so he could kill the demons inside of them.

What happened to him he wondered, where did it all go from saving people being the first priority to the ends justify the means? Look what has happened because that. Just then the room started to brighten and bright light started showing getting bigger and bigger and Sam heard a voice this time it wasn't Lucifer's but another voice that sounded friendly.

"Sam, it's okay, Lucifer is gone now" it said.

"Who are you?" cried Sam curiously.

"Someone who is here to help you as you have lost your way" the voice said.

"My way?" questioned Sam.

"Yes, you have done questionable things indeed lately and I just want to let you know that I haven't giving up on you just need to remind you that you are not evil or bad, you are good and redeemable. Somewhere where down the line, you lost some sense of what your purpose is and that purpose is to protect the world from evil, fighting evil and saving lives and not just the lives of those you care about and love but all lives. Every life should be regarded as just as important as yours and your brother. There are lines that should never be crossed even if it means giving up your own desires. Your sins are forgiving Sam just keep having faith and just remember to stay on the right path, never forget your true purpose and mission and know that I haven't abandoned you" the voice finished.

Sam no longer felt afraid, guilty or any shame but suddenly felt calm and at peace as the bright light continued to shine in his face. Just then Sam woke up and sat up in his bed and turned to look at his alarm clock which stated it was 3:30 a.m. and he just laid back down on his pillow just thinking about his nightmare and trying to process everything. It took him another hour to finally fall asleep again.


	29. Chapter 29

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 29 Dean's Nightmare

That same night that Sam had his nightmare, Dean was now having a nightmare of his own. He too found himself in a room of total blackness and looked around to see if there was anyplace to go but he didn't see anything. Just then, he heard a sound like someone was coming.

"Hello, is there anyone out there?" Dean cried out looking around his surroundings.

Then, he heard a voice that wasn't familiar.

"Hello Dean, nice seeing you again" the voice said.

Dean kept looking around not knowing who was talking to him or where they voice came from.

"Who are you and where are you?" he cried out again.

"I'm everywhere. As to who I am, can't you tell, I mean it hasn't been that long" the voice said.

"I'm afraid you'll have to jug my memory!" cried out Dean.

"Well, you know me quite well Dean you and your brother both. In fact, me and Sam were quite tight at one point" said the voice.

Dean felt a sudden chill and fear started to arise causing his heart to beat faster as he feared he knew who the voice was.

"Lucifer?" he said.

"In the flesh, well you can't see me but I can see you" said Lucifer.

"Why don't you come out and show yourself already!" cried out Dean getting tired of this game.

"Well what fun would be, it's much more entertaining keeping you guessing" Lucifer said.

Dean grew more impatient.

"Enough with the games, come out and face me!" yelled Dean.

Then after a brief pause Lucifer said, "Oh, very well then" and just then he appeared out of nowhere standing right in front of Dean in his new vessel. "Well, aren't you glad to see an old friend" he said with a menacing smirk.

"Why are in my dream Lucifer?" asked Dean even though he already knew the answer.

"Well, I know you and Sammy want to find me so I just decided to save you the trouble and come to you in your dreams of course, sorry we couldn't meet in person when you're awake. Anyway, I know you two want me to allow my father to put that cursed Mark back on my arm in order to send Darkness packing" Lucifer replied.

"Yeah, so what if we do, why don't you stop hiding away like a coward, and do it already since you are so afraid of this big bad one who upstages you" said Dean still looking about.

"Well, as I told your brother when I invaded his dream, I'm not helping dear old dad, after he threw me away and had me locked up in that cage and only let me out now that it's convenient for him to" said Lucifer.

"So what are you going to do, just hide out like a little girl while Darkness destroys the entire world or and don't think you and your henchmen downstairs aren't included from what I heard everybody and everything is at risk because of this thing" said Dean.

"I'm quite aware of what Darkness is capable as I was there the first time we did battle with it. However, I won't let that deter my decision to just wait this one out and let daddy and his little warriors battle it out with Darkness themselves, meanwhile I'll make my time on this planet quite useful" said Lucifer.

"If that's the case, why did you even bother to invade my dream, it can't be simply just to tell me that?" asked Dean.

"No, that's not the only reason why I'm here. You see Dean, I just wanted to show you something, something you truly won't like" said Lucifer.

"What's that?" asked Dean skeptical.

"I know you think that I'm all evil, twisted without any ounce of good in me but I think the scary thing about is to you is that we're not so much different as you think" he said.

"I'm nothing like you Lucifer!" yelled Dean.

"You don't think so because you see yourself as the good guy, the hero who saves the world from demons, monsters and all that goes bump in the night, but you see oh Deano, there is dark in you as proving recently with the Mark. That Mark made have played a role in your latest I say very questionable actions of date, but it didn't really changed you. It only brought at elements of you that was already there, a side that you had hidden away somewhere in deep into your soul. You see you were always capable of darkness yourself Dean" said Lucifer.

"I don't have to listen to this crap!" said Dean feeling quite defensive, perhaps out of fear that there was some truth to what Lucifer was telling him.

"Come now Deano, no need to get defensive, I'm only pointing out the truth" said Lucifer.

"You never just point out anything, you twist and manipulate facts for your own agenda" Dean replied.

"I swear to you Dean, nothing I said is a lie and you know it yourself. Sure the only reason you got the Mark was to destroy one my first protegé Abaddon, and I admit I was sorry to see one of my favorite pupils defeated by you but I admit I was quite impressed, I didn't think you had in you" he said.

"Well I aim to impress" said Dean sarcastically.

"Anyway, sure your motive was to play hero and save the world but in asking for the Mark you had no regard of the consequences which seems to a habit of you. You like to think you're doing what is good and right but in fact you're just feeding into your own ego, your need to be the one who has to save the day" Lucifer responded.

Dean just stood there little awkward and comfortable knowing that Lucifer is playing on his fears but still scared to the fact some of what he said is true.

"No need to be sad, I like you Dean really, I do" he said.

"Well I can't say I feel the same" Dean retorted back.

Lucifer just laughed.

"I know, but that's okay, you always had a tendency to be self-righteous. I mean I know what I am, but you judge others with a morally superior attitude over things you are equally guilty of. I mean take your brother for example. You sold your own soul to bring him back from the dead and I know you probably convince yourself you were just a martyr saving your little brother, but we know that's not really true. You see, you did it because you were scared, scared of facing the world without him. You always act like your brother needs you and your protection but the real truth is you need him more than he needs you and you need him to need you because you are so scared to be alone" he finished.

Dean still started to flinch as his heart started beating faster by the moment as he listened to Lucifer's speech realizing there was no where to escape or hide as Lucifer was in his dream.

"Oh Dean, the real truth about you is that you are not a hero, you are far from one because you have caused more destruction on this earth than good" he said.

"No, that is not true!" cried out Dean.

"Isn't it, wasn't your selling your soul that lead the angels to pull you out Hell and broke the first of the 66 seals, of course it did free me from that cage so thank you there".

Dean turned away and tried to walk off but Lucifer suddenly appeared right in front of him in his new vessel with a sinister look on his face as he continued on with his speech like nothing.

"Then there is your brother freeing Darkness onto the world, I say there that tops off anything I ever did , even I wouldn't have let that thing out" he told Dean.

"We didn't know!" cried out Dean. "

That's your problem, as I said before you never think about the consequences of your actions and if anybody knows that best are all my witnesses" he said.

Just then appeared a large crowd of people that came in hundreds.

"Who the hell are they?" asked Dean.

"Just the many people whose lives you destroyed over the years and you are going to face them all" said Lucifer.

Within seconds, Lucifer vanished and Dean was left alone to face the large crowd. Just then Ellen and Jo appeared right in front of them and Dean looked surprised and scared remember their fates.

"Ellen, Jo?" he cried out to them.

"You bastard, if you hadn't entered our lives me and my daughter would still be alive! "Ellen cried out.

"Ellen, I never meant..." said Dean but Jo cut him off.

"I had to lose my life because I saved yours and now both me and my mother are gone. I wished I never laid eyes on you!" she yelled with hatred.

"No, this isn't real!" cried out Dean his heart now racing with fear and remorse.

"Well, what about me, am I real!" yelled a voice.

Dean saw Pamela Barnes the psychic who was killed helping them enter the veil and her eyes were burnt out like they were when she had that séance to summon Castiel.

"Pamela" cried out Dean with remorse in his voice.

"I regret Bobby ever introducing me to you and your brother. Ever since I only had my eyes burned out becoming blind then got slaughtered by that demon. You two got me freaking killed!" she yelled with so much anger and hatred in your voice.

Dean closed his eyes knowing full well that wasn't really Pamela.

"Dean, you son of a bitch!" yelled a woman's voice that Dean knew all to well as he opened his eyes again he saw Lisa and standing next to her was Ben who looked exactly like he did the last time he saw him at the age of twelve.

"You are not real!" yelled Dean as he couldn't bear the sight of Lisa and all the regret he had regarding her and Ben.

"I thought I love was real, our relationship. I trusted you with me and my son, to always look after us. Instead you brought danger into our home, then you go up and abandon us to go traveling around the world with Sam" she yelled.

"I was protecting you, trying to keep you two safe!" cried out Dean even aware that they were not real but he couldn't help himself.

"But we weren't safe we got kidnapped because of you, I was possessed by a demon and nearly died and my son had to watch, then you leave us again!" Lisa cried out.

"Lisa, I'm sorry" was all Dean could say little very scared and remorseful.

"I looked up to you as a dad, wanted to be like you and you made me kill and I nearly lost my mother because of you then you leave us like you didn't care" cried out Ben the look on his face was pure rage.

"Ben, I do care about the two of you, that's why I left, I knew you two would be better off without me" answered Dean looking like he was about to cry.

"Bull, you just didn't want us, you never wanted a family just to go around the world and hunt monsters, you left us behind, we were just holding you back!" yelled Ben.

"No Ben, that is not true, both you two meant lot to me, you are like my son Ben, I would have done anything to keep you two safe even if it meant leaving you both!" cried out Dean.

He felt so much pain now looking at the two people he really cared about the most and still do. This was heartbreaking for him. Lisa and Ben then disappeared and then the image of Kevin reappeared to him.

"Kevin no!" said Dean as he couldn't deal with what Lucifer was doing to him anymore.

Looking at Kevin just was too much for bear.

"Yeah Dean it's me you old pal Kevin, the one who was going to go to Princeton and have a normal life then you and your brother showed up promised to protect me and my mother but you didn't did you!" he shouted at Dean.

"Kevin, I tried to keep you safe, I will always regret not being able to, that was on me what happened to you" said Dean.

"Crowley was right, I was just a long string of death counts you and your brother had, you only kept me around because I was useful to you" Kevin raved.

"Kev, you know that is not true, you were like family to me, me and Sam regarded you as another brother" Dean replied.

"My mother was my family, Oh you remember my mother, the one you tried to kill when Crowley entered her body right in front me" he cried.

"I'm sorry about that but she wasn't your mother anymore, I had to kill Crowley" Dean answered.

"That is total bull! You know you could have exorcised Crowley right out of her if you really wanted to but the fact is you cared more about killing Crowley than saving my mother. Of course, if it was Sam your real brother, you know you would have tried to save him, no way in hell you would put a knife in his heart without so much a blink, but that's how it always is. Sam is your only true family who you would save no matter what and anybody else is expendable. Why do you think I ran away from you after what you tried to do, because I didn't want me or my mother to end up one of your collateral damage, I didn't feel safe with the two of you and I was right not to. You practically worked me like a slave to help your brother and it got me killed just like Crowley said" he finished.

Dean just couldn't take the guilt anymore hearing Kevin or fake Kevin's cold and hurtful words. He just bowed his head down in shame and regret.

"Kevin, I'm sorry man!" he cried out.

"Sorry isn't good enough, I'm dead but you and Sam are still alive that is all the matters the two of you and anybody who gets to close to the both of you ends up dead always!" he lashed.

"No!" Dean yelled out again then closed his eyes and turned away from Kevin as he didn't want to listen anymore.

"Yes and if anybody knows that it's me!" yelled a familiar voice.

Dean opened his eyes and turned around and this time it was Bobby standing in front of him. Dean was pleading for this nightmare to end already but all he did was stare at Bobby was so much pain in his eyes.

"Bobby, no!" cried Dean.

"Yes, it's me you idgit. To think I loved you and Sam like my own sons, wasted my life helping and bailing you out of any trouble, you needed me and I came running and it just cost me my life in the end. You know I think my life would have been better if I never met you two and your father!" he cried out full of rage.

The look in Bobby's eyes seemed like pure hatred.

"Bobby please" Dean begged.

"Don't you please me, you know what, all three of you guys were nothing but a thorn in my side, a curse and anybody around you all are damned!" Bobby yelled with so much venom.

Dean started crying again and wanted to run but he just stood there frozen. Then the image faded again and this time it was Charlie standing in front looking just like she did the last time he saw her. She was now facing him but her face too had a look of coldness and anger.

"He's right you know, I mean look at me, the moment you entered my life it has been nothing but danger. You dragged me into your latest mission and I got my arm broke I said I never wanted to see you guys again afterwards and now I wish I didn't" she said.

"Charlie!" Dean cried out.

"Don't you Charlie me, I loved you Dean you and Sam both, you were like the brothers I never had and what did you do, you hurt me real bad, you beat the crap out of me, broke my arm again and nearly killed me!" she yelled.

"That wasn't me Charlie, that was the Mark, you know you were the last person I would ever hurt kiddo!" Dean cried out.

"You could have controlled it if you really wanted to, you knew my evil side wasn't a match to you and I warned you if you hurt her you hurt me too but you beat me anyway and wouldn't stop!" she yelled.

"Oh Charlie" Dean cried out Dean was tears kept streaming down his face.

"Even then I forgave you and was trying to help save from the Mark and I look what it got me, stabbed to death by one of those filthy Stynes. I had a life and didn't want to lose it!" she cried.

"Dammitt, I didn't want you involved. Sam didn't tell me he dragged you into it" Dean explained.

"He wouldn't have to if you didn't ask to have the Mark in the begin with, you didn't care about the consequences, you just had to play hero!" cried Charlie.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry to everything that happened, I never wanted you to get hurt!" Dean pleaded.

Charlie vanished too and in her place was Rudy, his hunter friend who died long too long ago when they were on the case to kill a vampire who kidnapped a young girl. Dean always regretted getting his friend killed that day.

"What about me old buddy, I hunted with you and you got me killed" said Rudy.

"Rudy, I am so sorry man, I never meant for that to happened, that wasn't me it was the Mark" Dean explained.

"I knew you were out of control and so did you, you shouldn't have been hunting in the first place, you were a ticking time bomb but that didn't stop you, you had to be the hero and well you heroic deeds just led to me getting butchered by that vampire, thanks a lot there old friend!" Rudy fired back and the words stung Dean he just wanted to scream.

Before Dean had a chance to answer back, Rudy was gone and now stood Amy Pond, Sam's childhood kitsune friend standing right in front of him.

"You?" cried out Dean.

"Yeah me, and why not after what you did to me!" yelled Amy back at him.

"For God's sake you were a monster killing people my job is to stop monsters like you!" yelled Dean defensively.

"No, I was a mother trying to save my son and you knew that. I only started killing low-lives who nobody would miss anyway to cure my dying son, and I had sworn off killing for good. I only fed on dead corpses to survive so I wouldn't have to kill people but you couldn't except that, you had to play my judge jury and executioner and murder me in my own home I shared with my son. Now because of you, my son doesn't have a mother to protect him and will never learn how to feed without killing in order to survive, you should've have just left it alone!" she yelled.

"Dammitt you were still killing people, how was I suppose to know for sure you could stop, that you wouldn't kill again to save your son or whatever, I wasn't willing to take that chance!" he fired back.

Amy just stared at him coldly like she wanted to really hurt him.

"You are such a hypocrite then, because you have no problem sparing monsters before, like that vampire girl Lenore, you spared her and she ended up killing a teenage girl. And what about that other vampire buddy of yours, Benny his name was? You brought him back from purgatory with you. He was allowed another chance despite that the fact he probably killed more humans than I did but I wasn't?" she fired back.

Dean just stood there conflicted look on his face maybe guilt or defensiveness or both. Then Amy continued on with her rant.

"You gave me a speech just before you stuck a knife into me that I was who I was and that was monster that kills who couldn't never stop but your pal Benny was a monster just like me but I guess the rule only applies to monsters that you buddy with even though I was Sam's friend and killed my own mother to save his life back when we were kids. I wish I did kill you before you killed me so my son would still have a mother around to care for him, and if he's probably out there killing humans to survive, that is your fault too!" she finished.

Dean then turned away again and tried to leave not knowing where to go as this was all too much for him to bear.

"I had enough of this Lucifer, show your ugly face right now, this isn't going to work!" he cried out looking upwards.

But Lucifer didn't respond instead another image appeared and this time it was Cyrus Styne the teenage boy of the Styne family he killed.

"Oh no, not you too for crying out loud!" roared Dean as he couldn't believe his luck.

"Hey, I wasn't a monster, I was human being, yet you killed me after I begged and pleaded for my life!" yelled Cyrus with a look on hatred in his face.

However, Dean finally fed up with this whole nightmare just stared at him boldly and fired back.

"Your family was evil, they killed my friend, you were with them trying to burn down my bunker, how was I to know you were any different kid!" he told the kid.

"I told you I hated my family, that I wasn't like them, I wasn't armed or anything, I posed no threat and begged for you not to swearing to do anything you wanted just to spare me, but you told me I was evil just like them no matter how much I try to hide as if you could predict that, I was just kid, I could have gotten away and started my life over but you took that away from me when you executed me in cold blood!' Cyrus yelled.

"Kid, like I said I before I didn't know, all I know is your family was evil no better than monsters that needed to be stopped, and you just happen to part of that family, for all I know you could have been just a dangerous as they were and you probably were, was I really just to accept what anything you had to say when you were standing with them in my bunker trying to destroy it!" Dean said.

"That is bull and you know it! You didn't kill me because you thought I was dangerous, you did it out of pure revenge because my brother killed your friend and you decided to just wipe us all out, you didn't care if I was like them or not you, that I didn't have anything to do with your friend's death, you killed me simply because I had the misfortune of being a part of that family! For all you knew I was telling you truth and just wanted to get away and live my own life, now I will never had a chance all thanks to you! You think my family were such monsters, well maybe you're the real monster no better than anyone them, you gunned down a kid who was pleading for his life when you could just let me go!" Cyrus yelled.

However, Dean was done with all of us and just turned away looking around for Lucifer.

"I don't have to listen to this, none of this is real!" Dean shouted.

"Oh but it is, Dean it's very much real" cried out Lucifer although he was unseen again.

When Dean turned around, the image of the kid Cyrus Styne was gone and now in front of him were a crowd of people again.

"You see all these people Dean? They are all your victims, just a long list of nameless people you killed when they were possessed by demons with no regard to their lives!" Lucifer continued.

"Don't I know it!" yelled a familiar voice and Dean saw Meg Masters standing in the crowd. "You could have help, saved me from that demon but instead you caused me to be thrown out of a window before you exorcised me, you should have known how to save me, damn you!' she yelled.

This was followed by more people who began to yell at Dean blaming him for their demise. Dean couldn't take this anymore as the crowd felt bigger and sounded louder and louder this was all too much for Dean who just closed his eyes, covered his ears with both hands and let out a scream. Then before he knew it the room changed. Dean was now in a place that looked so familiar, a place he never wanted to see again.

He was now back in hell and right in front him were grotesque figures of people screaming in pain and agony and Dean recognized some of them and felt scared really scared . Dean felt shivers coming down him as he looked at this familiar place.

"Don't you remember them Dean, well you should, these are the souls that you tortured while down here, the souls you took pleasure in inflicting a lot of pain" said Lucifer.

The souls just got closer to Dean as he continued to feel so much terror that he was trembling and wanted to just get away from them all.

"No, stay away from me!" he cried in fear backing away from them, never feeling so helpless as he did now.

"You tortured me everyday, you enjoyed the pain you caused me while I screamed and begged for you to stop!" cried a soul of a woman who's face was now hideous looking.

Dean just closed his eyes.

"Please, I'm begging you!" cried out Dean in so much fear.

The image changed again and now Dean was seeing the corpses of those men he slaughtered while under the influence of the Mark when they were trying to rescue Claire Novak. Then the images changed again and now there were corpses of the Styne family including image of teenager Cyrus who is still alive and begging for his life. Dean closed is eyes again.

"Lucifer stop this!" he cried out.

"What's the matter Dean can't handle the truth, that your nothing but a stone cold killer, Mark or not, and you been nothing but poison to anyone around you, just ask the one person who knows this the most" said Lucifer and then the Dean was back in the dark room with Sam now standing you in front of him.

"Sam no!" cried Dean as the was forced to face the image of his brother.

Sam just looked at him coldly.

"Dean, you ruined my life, I was happy at college with my girlfriend Jessica, you remember Jessica by the way? You had to come back into my life and lure me away back into hunting which I no longer wanted and because of that, Jessica was murdered. I wasn't there to save her" Sam told him.

"Sam, I'm sorry, we have gotten past that" said Dean.

"If you had left me alone, I would have gone on to law school married Jessica and had the normal happy life I always wanted. I wanted a life outside of hunting but you didn't care and just couldn't do it alone which has always been your problem" Sam finished.

Dean didn't know what to say and just stared back at Sam his lips trembling as he struggled to utter a single word but nothing came out. Sam just kept looking at him coldly and continued his speech.

"You can't be alone, that's why you brought me back from the dead when you sold your soul to a demon. It is okay for me to live in the world without you but not okay for you to live in a world without me. You treat me like little kid who needs you to protect me but it is you that needs me to need you. When you were trapped in purgatory, I got to have a normal life with Amelia, but you ruined that too, I gave her up to be with you, I always have to give up my life to go traveling around the country with you hunting monsters and that's the way you want it but fact remains is you hold me back, you smother me Dean with your need to have me around because you're so scared to be on your own!" Sam ranted.

Tears startled to flow down Dean's face again on hearing his little brother's words even though he knew it wasn't really Sam. Before Dean could answer back to Sam, bright light started to lightened up the entire room until everything was just bright and soon Dean heard another voice.

"Dean, please listen to me, Lucifer can no longer get to you" it said.

"Who are you?" asked Dean looking around confused as to what was happening.

"I'm someone who can help you, Dean" the voice said.

"Help me how?" asked Dean.

"Dean, both you your brother have lost your way. You have traveled off course on the wrong path and had done questionable things. The Mark corrupted you, drove you to do things you normally wouldn't do but it has not made you irredeemable. I'm here to tell you not to listen to Lucifer. You are not evil or a lost cause, there is good in you Dean and you just need reminding" the voice said.

"But who the hell are you?" Dean cried out as he knew this is not Lucifer.

"Dean, your misdeeds can be forgiven, and you can find your way back on the right path remembering your mission to help and save lives, protect them from evil in this world, all you have to do is have faith" said the voice.

"Faith, faith in what?" cried out Dean.

"You know Dean, you have to remember that all lives are valuable even those possessed by evil, they all deserved to be saved which should be the most important thing. Remember, your true purpose Dean, it is to protect not to seek vengeance, to play judge jury and executioner act out of blind hatred but to stop evil that's harming the world. Dean, whatever you do, never think you are worthless and never give into evil, corruption, hatred and vengeance as they will only consume you and destroy the good and decent man you are" the voice said.

Dean still was confused about are of this he couldn't figure out what happened to Lucifer but he had a gut feeling who this voice was and it scared the heck out of him.

"Hey are you God" Dean yelled out. However the voice didn't answer. "Are you God?" Dean yelled out again his voice even louder.

But the voice still didn't answer and then the bright lights left and within seconds Dean woke up and found himself laying on his bed. He was quite freaked out about his nightmare that he had to sit up look around the room to make sure he was there. He didn't know what to make of that dream, Lucifer haunted his dream for sure but who in the hell was that voice in those bright lights? Was that really God, did God actually invade his dream too to give him a message? This was all too much indeed and Dean just laid there for a long time until he fell back to sleep again.


	30. Chapter 30

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 30 Back To Business

The days since returning to the bunker passed by for Sam and Dean, as neither of them discussed the nightmares they both had the night the returned even though they both continued to be disturbed by them. Basically they spent the days getting acquainted with their little half-brother Adam, playing chess with him as he would beat them both since he was real chess pro.

They learned Adam had Dean's sarcastic wit and humor and shared his love for hot chicks and Dean often shared his porn magazines and dvds with Adam to Sam's annoyance. Yet, Adam also shared Sam's book smarts, as he was a pre-med student before he was first killed by those ghouls. He loved to read and was fan of mysteries and horror his favorite author being Stephen King. He is also skilled in kickboxing(he had pleaded with his mother to let him take lessons as a teenager) and he played baseball as a youth and he can even cook some as his mom taught him how.

Near the end of the first week, Adam finally expressed his frustration of being cooped up in the bunker for so long.

"You guys, I have to get out of here, do you know I haven't left his place since I was first brought here by your angel pals. We can't stay here forever just playing cards because the entire world is night time all the time" he cried out to them while sitting at the table in the library.

Dean and Sam just stared at each other not knowing what to say.

"We understand how you feel Adam, but you got to understand it's not safe out there now" Sam told him.

"Safe, when hasn't ever been safe, I was killed by a ghoul, then brought back to life only to be thrown in hell while an angel was inside me. You two kill monsters for a living for a heaven's sake. From what you told me the world is never safe, now we just hide out here until what? All angels do their battle of good vs. evil with this thing called Darkness whatever that is? We just stopped living our lives and hiding out like scared little girls, I mean that doesn't seem your style anyway!" lashed out Adam.

Then Adam got up and walked off in a huff while Dean and Sam just sat there silent again. After a while they Sam turned to Dean and spoke up.

"Dean, he is right, we can't just hide out here not even because of this Darkness until the angels defeat it which we don't know who long that could be" he told him.

"So what do think we should do, I mean haven't you heard what is going out there in news. This isn't a necessary a right time to go out on a picnic" said Dean.

"Like Adam said, we going around killing monsters, I know this Darkness is much huger than that but we can't let that hold us back and I not talking about just going out I mean do what we discusses and try to locate Rowena" said Sam.

"I'm been trying get in contact with Crowley for help but he is not responding" said Dean.

"We can't wait around for Crowley, we have to find her on our own, we just got to figure out where to look" Sam.

Dean just look at him all flustered as he really wasn't in the mood of having this conversation although he knew Sam was right.

"Well great, good luck with that, but in the meantime what do you suggest we do?" asked Dean impatiently.

Adam came back in the room having hearing some of the conversation they were discussing.

"Hey, I suggest you guys to teach me how to fire a gun, it beats just playing chess or cards all the time" he told them.

Dean just looked hesitant but Sam did not and seemed all for it.

"We have a shooting range right here but, if you rather get out of the bunker we can take you out back and teach you I mean I don't think Darkness can get in way of that?" said Sam told him.

"Okay fine, I'm getting tired being cooped up here myself" said Dean who decided to relent.

Later that day, both Sam and Dean left the bunker which they haven't done since they returned to head to the store to get some food and buy some flashlights and batteries which they would need to go out. All the businesses were still opened although the store owners now seemed to be packed with rifles for protection against thieves and looters or whatever. They also learned it wasn't that bad outside as it felt like night time all day and some people were walking around carrying flashlights.

The next day, they did what they said they would and took Adam out of the bunker in the back using flashlights to see better while carrying a small table and a bag of empty cans and placing cans on the table in a row, they taught Adam how to use a gun with Dean let him use his. Adam missed a few times but later got the hang of it even getting most the cans in a row. They were out there for about an hour and then they went back inside all glad how much they enjoyed themselves.

"Boy, that was the most fun, did you see how well I did, we should do that again soon" said Adam still feeling so proud of himself.

"Yeah, kiddo not bad for a beginner, just keep it and in no time you'll be almost as good as us" said Dean who was also impressed by Adam's efforts.

"Does that mean I can then go hunting with you guys?" asked Adam.

"No!" said Sam and Dean at the same time with worried looks on their faces.

"Adam, you weren't brought up into it like us, we just don't want" said Sam.

"Hey, calm down guys, I get it, I don't think I want to be a hunter anyway, I don't really know what I'm going to do now, I know I can't just go back to college anytime soon" Adam told them.

"Hey we'll figure out later, no need to worry about all that now anyway" said Dean.

"Hey, anyway, since we went outside and nothing happened, could we possibly eat out this evening? It been such a long time since I went out to eat, me and mom used to eat out once and while when she didn't have to work the late shifts at the hospital" said Adam.

"We'll see" was all Dean said even though both sympathized with him and wanted to make things more pleasant for him.

That evening, the brothers all decided to leave the bunker and drive out of town to eat out at a diner and afterwards went to a bar where Dean got to drink his favorite drinks and they all played a game of pool. Luckily there was no incident even though now and then both Dean and Sam looked up to assume the worst would happen, some punks starting attacking each other or some psycho barges in the bar with guns blazing. But nothing out of the ordinary happened accept some guys nearly got into a fight but the owner took care of that with his rifle pointed at them and ordered the guys out of his bar.

Sam, Dean and Adam then headed home laughing and joking enjoying their first real family night out. The days continued to go by as the brothers bonded and mingled while occasionally listening to the news on TV or reading about it in the newspaper. Other than the craziness of the citizens running amok since the Darkness, they haven't heard or read anything else out of the ordinary at least night yet. There hasn't been any Lucifer or Rowena sighting for that matter.

To keep them from being affected by the Darkness, Sam would pray to God every night even reading a bible, and sometimes while alone his room, he talk to God or mediate. Even though Dean thought it was corny, he would still give it a try and it seemed to help keep his mind at peace and ease his guilt a little each day. Dean decided to try some praying too although he was a bit skeptical as his cynical views about God were still there but he was willing to try anything especially after that dream he had.

He even started eating healthier, getting enough rest and praying in his room when he thinks no one else is listening, as he didn't want Sam to know what he was doing, maybe a little embarrassed. Although both Sam and Dean were getting used to being back in the bunker, they both couldn't help but still miss their time in that other dimension in that bible-belt district.

Both Sam and Dean still missed the women and Dean especially missed Ava. He found himself occasionally thinking about her once in while, remembering their times together at the pub, them dancing together, their making out in the woods. He thought about her smile and laugh and what is was like to be near her. The day after they returned to the bunker from that place, Dean phoned Ava up with his cell phone and luckily she answered. He just wanted to make sure she back okay and ask how she's doing.

Ava told him she was fine as well as her parents. She was going to stay with them for a while before heading out again during this crisis. They didn't talk long and Dean didn't phone her again as he saw no point since he had no intention of involving her in any of their future cases despite her offering her assistance and it wasn't like they were going to hang out again. Dean didn't do relationships and she wasn't going to settle being no-strings attach fling which he respected.

Sam also missed Gwen and thought about her once and a while and he too phoned her to see if she and her grandmother were okay. Gwen told them they were both alright and still offered to help with anything else they needed but Sam said no thanks and wished both of them well. He too knew there was nothing going to happen between the two of them and remembering Madame Bess's words he didn't want to lead her on but felt it would be better she just moved on with her life. He briefly considered enlisting Madame Bess's help in tracking down Rowena in order to get the book back, but after everything he simply didn't want to involve her anymore, they are not a part of this and don't need to be dragged in anymore then they were. The days turned into two weeks and then Sam decided to talk with Dean while sitting in front of his laptop.

"You know Dean, it's been two weeks now since we been back and I think there is still no luck in trying to find a way to locate Rowena. So I figured rather than just wait around until we can find a way to trace her, we should just go back to what we normally do and that is hunting" he said.

"I agree" said Dean as he was standing over him. "I been feeling that way for a while now even though, I mean I'm glad to just relax and getting to know our little brother better, but I've been relaxing long enough first at that utopia now here, besides you're right, we can't let this Darkness keep us cooped out her forever, that's for sure" he continued said.

"Then perfect, we start hunting again" said Sam.

However, Dean still had a frown on his face.

"The problem with that is other than this Darkness corrupting people, there isn't anything else out of the ordinary, nothing about demons, werewolves, vampires or ghosts" said Dean.

"Well, I think I found something that may interest you" said Sam.

Dean's eyes lit up now quite interested in hearing about a possible potential case.

"Oh really, well spit it out, I don't care what it is so long it's something" said Dean.

Sam just looked back at his laptop and explained.

"Well these events happened in New York City, first there is news report of a man named Howard Dobbins, an employee at a furniture store. Well it seems five days ago, he just charged into his place of work took out a rifle and shot his boss close ranged in the chest, then just walked out" he told Dean.

"That's nothing new with this Darkness affecting everybody" said Dean not so sure about this case.

"But here's the thing, according to what I read, this Dobbins guy was real pacifist who had no history of violence even after Darkness was unleashed. In fact, he was an active member of the New York City Community Spiritual Center who occasionally meditated and people who knew him said he was known as very nice and respected man who didn't do anything strange at all until that day he just offed his boss. It seems the Darkness hadn't affected him at all before that" said Sam.

"So he was into that new age hippy-dippy spiritual thing?" asked Dean.

"Well, if you put it that way yes and it was probably what kept him from being affected before. Also even stranger later that day, witnesses said he also shot and killed a guy when the dude nearly hit him while crossing the street, then he killed another guy who was trying get into a fight with him" Sam continued.

"Wow, if he was such a Kumbaya-type what changed?" wondered Dean who was getting more curious about this news.

"I don't know but there is a second similar case. Apparently the next day, another man named Winston Harper, a bank clerk just barged into the home of a Mike Garber whom his wife Andrea Harper had left him for and attacked them both violently with a baseball bat nearly killing them. In fact, his wife is now in a coma. Then he went to the home of his neighbor, a Gus Walden and beat him nearly to death with the bat until others had to pull him off" said Sam.

"Well, your wife boinking some other dude would drive a some guys to go nuts even without the Darkness. Let me guess, the Darkness didn't affect him either until this time?" Dean replied.

"Yes, in fact folks who knew him said he was real passive and docile guy, a real pushover even after the Darkness" said Sam. "

In other words, a real wuss" Dean replied.

"Dean!" cried out Sam who just looked up at him.

Dean just changed the subject not wanting to hear Sam's lectures.

"So you think these two instances are connected somehow?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't pick up on it at first, then I notice two things these guys have in common" said Sam.

Sam showed him the CTV footage of Howard Dobbins entering the store with his rifle in hand and paused it. Then he enhanced the picture on his laptop as the image of Dobbins magnified.

"You notice that on his finger he appears to be wearing what look likes a big gemstone ring" said Sam.

Dean bent down to get a closer look and noticed a ring on his finger.

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

"Well, here is a photo of Harper. I googled the story of Winston Harper and it showed a photo of him being arrested with him being handcuffed from the front" said Sam goggled Winston Harper's name and had the image of the man being handcuffed in the front.

Dean tried to get a closer look as Sam went on.

"If you notice here, it appears Harper is wearing the same type of ring on his finger as Dobbins. It's a ruby stone" said Sam.

Dean continued to stare at the image and nodded.

"Oh right, so you think the rings have something to do with their actions?" asked Dean.

"It's possible which brings up the third thing" said Sam.

Dean noticed a look on Sam's face and he could tell that this third thing was something even bigger. Something he probably won't like the way Sam kept staring at him. Dean then stoop up straight again and looked down at him.

"What it is Sam, I know that look" said Dean.

Sam paused a bit with a hesitant look on his face then spoke up again.

"Well, there is another person who is involved" he told him.

"So another dude wearing the same ring went out on rampage too?" Dean asked.

"Actually it is a woman, it apparently happened four days ago, the same day that Harper guy attacked his wife and her lover and you won't believe who it is" said Sam.

Sam still had that look on his face that was now making Dean real nervous as he had a feeling there was more to this than Sam was saying.

"Well, who is it, what is this chick someone we know?" asked Dean curiously.

"As a matter a fact Dean, she is and you need to brace yourself" said Sam.

Then Sam googled a name and showed Dean the report while waiting for Dean's reaction which he already knew what it was going to be. Dean just looked on the screen and suddenly he gasped in shock.

"Oh you got to be freaking kidding me!" was all he could say.


	31. Chapter 31

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 31 Preparing For The Hunt

Dean still couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the picture on the laptop Sam showed him the third person who is involved in a latest attacks in New York City and appears to be wearing a similar ruby ring as the two men that were arrested for violent attacks. This third person also turned out to be someone they both encountered in the past and never expected they would see again. Now when they appear to have their first potential case since the Darkness was unleashed, it turns out she is involved and the truth be told Dean wasn't too much looking forward to seeing her again. After taking enough time to process this, Dean just looked up at Sam again to express his dismay.

"Seriously Sam, just our luck, our first real case since getting back and involves Becky Superfan99 Rosen, crazy groupie chick!" Dean told him still annoyed by all of this.

Sam just looked calm used to his brother's outbursts and tried to calm him down some being the voice of reason like usual.

"Dean, I wasn't expecting it either but the point is she is involved and we have to get to the bottom of it all" Sam told him.

Dean still was agitated by all of this.

"I mean, what is she even doing in New York, as I recalled she lived in Delaware?" he asked Sam.

"It appears she lives there now from what I've read" answered Sam.

"Well, shouldn't surprise us too much she's involved, I mean the crazy chick did roofied you with a love potion and trapped you into getting hitched" said Dean pacing a bit.

Sam just knew Dean was going to bring up ancient history but he wasn't going to let that phase him.

"Dean, that was a long time ago and that is beside the point" Sam fired back.

Dean stopped his pacing and just looked at Sam.

"Just saying, that Rosen chick didn't really play with a full deck to begin with so it shouldn't be too shocking she be out drugging some other poor bastard keeping him chained in her home or God knows what" Dean told him.

Sam just stayed calm and kept trying to reason with his brother.

"Come on Dean, yes Becky was extreme and obsessive in what she did, anyone knows that it's me, but if you remember she was duped by that crossroad demon and had a chance to sell her soul in exchange for me loving her for 25 years and she didn't go through with it, she even helped us trapped that demon and she did save my life" Sam reminded him.

"Yeah, can you imagine being married to Becky Rosen for 25 years" said Dean whose face mockingly shivered at the thought.

"Look, I'll admit I was angry about what Becky did but after everything we've been through I'm over it after all, we have dealt with far worse than Becky" Sam fired back.

Dean just gave a facial expression showing he couldn't disagree with this statement as Sam just went on.

"Also, face it Dean, our track record isn't so perfect either, we've both had our share of crossing the line and doing things we really regret now" he added.

Dean felt a bit uncomfortable as it made him think about the Darkness, the Mark and all the other things that happened in their lives that went wrong because of their choices.

"Okay Sam point taken, you don't gotta go there" he said.

But Sam just continued with his speech.

"Well, I'm just pointing out we all made mistakes and did things we regret that's all I'm saying Dean. Anyway, Becky's only real fault was she just wanted to be loved and of course she was obsessed with me thinking I could be the guy she could have that with and of yes she was wrong in what she did" Sam finished.

"Yeah, that was another problem other than being a bit coo-coo she had bad taste in dudes didn't she?" Dean said jokingly.

"Shut up!" cried Sam laughing and they both started to giggle then they got serious again. "The main thing is Becky is in trouble just like those two guys and we have to do something" Sam finished hoping Dean would lighten up about Becky.

Sam meant what he said. He was over what Becky did considering all the other things that happened to them in the past, bigger threats they had to deal with even forgiving others for putting them through worse than what Becky put him through and giving them second chances like that Cole Trenton fellow who tortured Sam and they still were willing to help him out with his friend the last time they saw him. Then there is all the destructive things they had done and caused. That nightmare he had really gotten to him and made him less judgmental to Becky's faults right now as her faults were nothing compared to there's and others they dealt with and he really hoped Dean would let this go and work with him already. Dean seemed to taken this all in as his face suddenly softened and and just looked at Sam and sighed.

"Okay Sam, just give me the low down" he told him.

Feeling relieved, Sam started to read him the report from the laptop.

"Well, it seems the same day that Harper went on his rampage, apparently Becky entered the company where she works late one night and went inside the office of her boss CEO Elaine Van der Voort and totally trashed it, I mean she destroyed everything as you can see in the CCTV video footage" Sam told him.

Sam shows him the video footage on the internet where it shows Becky trashing almost everything in the office so violently with baseball bat like a crazy person on a rampage.

Dean got a closer look at the video footage on the laptop and couldn't help notice how different she looked, she appeared to be a brunette and she was dressed in black. This definitely wasn't the Becky he remembered, the annoying geeky fan girl who was obsessed with his brother who may have been really out there, after all she did drug his brother with love spell but this wasn't her M-O, something is definitely strange here.

"Wow, I have to admit Sam, Becky in this video seems real bat crazy even for her" he said.

"It gets worse," Sam told him.

"How worse?" asked Dean.

"It appears just after this incident someone broke into Ms. Van der Voort's townhouse and set fire to the place. Luckily Ms. Van der Voort wasn't home at the time, but witnesses saw a woman fitting Becky's description fleeing the scene after the fire alarm went off and the cops are now looking for her" Sam told him.

Dean eyes lit up at the thought of geeky Becky as a fugitive.

"What, so she's a freaking fugitive now?" he asked Sam.

"It appears that way" answered Sam.

Dean stood straight up again with a " _Oh this is heavy_ " look on his face.

"Wow, your ex really is in it deep now but what did she have against this boss chick, does it even say?" asked Dean.

"From what I read, Becky's boss wasn't the nicest person in the company which is an understatement. People feared her" Sam replied.

"Okay, so she got the boss from hell and it made her suddenly go even more psycho chick and let me guess, Becky also hasn't had a history of violence before this?" asked Dean.

"Not according to her neighbors and co-workers and I guess she wasn't affected by the Darkness either and now the police are out looking for her" Sam said.

"Okay, so now your one-time wife is on the most wanted list" said Dean who just couldn't resist saying something sarcastic and Sam just have him the look.

"The point is she appeared to be wearing the same type of ring as those two fellows, this is more than a coincidence" Sam told him.

Dean look at the image of the footage of Becky that Sam had now enhanced and he also noticed a ring on one of her finger that was shaped similar to what the two men were wearing and just sighed.

"Your right then, this sounds like this is right up our alley and we need to check it out. We should head out there tomorrow then" he told Sam.

"Okay but what about Adam?" asked Sam.

Dean suddenly looked conflicted.

"Well, I don't feel too good about leaving him alone after just getting back but as you said it's time to get back to hunting, besides I think he'll be alright here alone for a while. Wish I could call Castiel to look after him while we're gone but he's busy with Hannah and looking for Lucifer and all" he said.

"There's no need to bother Cas, we will just tell Adam what's up and I think he'll understand" said Sam.

The two then went to find Adam who was in his room reading something interesting and when they asked him to step out to tell him something serious he followed them out into the library and they explained everything to him. Adam wasn't too thrilled when he heard the news.

"I don't believe this, just when you guys get back to that from wherever you were, you're going off again? It's only been a couple of weeks!" he said in frustration.

"I know Adam, but this is what we do, this is part of our lives, it doesn't stop simply because the world has gone black. This is the first real case we had since we've been back and we have to go" explained Dean feeling bad about little him behind just when they just gotten back.

Adam still wasn't too happy.

"Look Adam, we won't be gone too long maybe a few days and we'll come back as soon as it's over we promise" said Sam trying to make him feel better.

Adam just shrugged and said,"Okay guys, I guess it won't kill me to stay this mausoleum alone for a few days. But I hope you guys be careful".

"We will, we'll call you now and then just to keep you informed" said Sam.

Later, they all had dinner and together and just talked but they didn't mention the guys leaving to go hunting again even though that was on their minds as they just wanted to relax and hang out and not think about anything worrisome. The brothers all hung out more after dinner then when it got late they all headed for bed. Sam and Dean got up early next morning to get ready for the trip and by the time it was ready to go they were all prepared from the black suits the fake FBI badges, weapons, flashlights, etc. Adam was up already to greet them before they left.

"I guess you guys are all set" said Adam seeing them off.

"Pretty much" answered Sam.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, take care or happy hunting or whatever" said Adam who didn't seem to know what to say.

"Take care of yourself Adam while we're gone and don't worry, we will be back" said Dean.

"Take care" Sam concurred.

"You too guys" said Adam.

Adam walked them out the door watched them leave and soon the guys were out of the bunker jumped into the impala and seemed quite excited and a bit nervous at the same time.

"You nervous Sam?" asked Dean turning to Sam.

"Nervous no way, it's just that it's been awhile you know" said Sam.

"Yeah, though I would assume it would quite frightening to investigate three citizens gone loopy one of them being your recently turned-criminal fugitive former Misses" Dean teased.

"Oh shut up" said Sam kind of laughing.

"Come one let's gets going now" said Dean.

Within seconds, they car started going and they were driving down the road to for their new hunting case in New York City.


	32. Chapter 32

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 32 Becky's Story

Prologue

New York City, New York

Two weeks before the Darkness

Becky Rosen just stood there in the office of her boss Ms. Van der Voort who was yelling and criticizing her once again for her so-called incompetence.

"I expect better from you Becky. You don't have any idea how lucky you are to be in your position which most people would kill for! Sometimes I wonder why I ever hired you, pity maybe because sure wasn't for your great skills I can tell you!" she yelled.

On she went berating Becky making her feel so inadequate which was mostly a typical day for her at the job. Becky just did what she usually did and just took it without any complaint or trying to reason with her which would just lead to a further rant as she learned in the past. After it was all over(finally), she allowed Becky to leave and she headed straight to the women's restroom now nearly in tears just to calm her nerves. For the longest time, she stared at herself in the mirror and started to evaluate herself and her whole 32 years of her life.

The truth was Becky is many things, a geek, nerd, hyperactive, a motor mouth, socially awkward, annoying with bad fashion sense and just an all around loser in life, school, romance and everything. She was raised in Jewish family in Pike Creek, Delaware with nerdy parents who had nerdy jobs, her father a Professor of Physics and Astronomy and her mother, a librarian who owned a cabin called the Loon Lake cabin(a nerdy name).

Her older sister, the black sheep in the family was the only non-nerd member and a total contrast to Becky whom she looked down on. Even the few friends Becky had while growing up were just nerds and losers like herself. During most of Becky's childhood, peers teased and bullied her because of nerdish ways with her big sister being her biggest tormentor as she was often embarrassed by Becky's nerdiness, so she got it when she was in school and then at home and she didn't know which was worst. By high school, it didn't get any better and she was dubbed "Yucky Becky" by the more popular and not so popular kids alike.

Her love life was non-existence since the only boys she wanted didn't want her and the only boy that was remotely interested was Hamilton Huppert, the short nerdy shy boy with a big round pudgy face and horn-rimmed glasses who collected insects as hobby and pined after her like a lovesick puppy but Becky didn't want him. Long before that year she gave Sam Winchester that love potion and tricked him into marrying her in Las Vegas, the only daring things she did was when she was eleven years old.

At that time she had used hair bleach that had belong to her friend Gretchen's older sister and bleached her brunette hair blonde when she was sleeping over at Gretchen's house. She did it because she felt it would make her look pretty after a boy she liked in her 6th grade class was heard saying blonde girls are the prettiest but it all backfired. The boy and the other kids only laughed at her, her sister teased her mercilessly, her parents were shocked and soon she grew to hate it so she decided to grow out her natural hair color which took her over a year to do.

The other only daring thing was that same year she caught her first fish while fishing with her family at the cabin and her father took a picture of her with her fish that she held with pride. A year later, her father died while away on trip in a traffic jam. It was a tragedy in the family but Becky's status didn't change, she was still just a geek and a loser.

The only good thing she had going was her good grades and her love for fantasy, science fiction and the supernatural one of her favorites when she was little was the Oz stories by L. Frank Baum and of course she loved the Harry Potter series too. Becky became so drawn to the fantasy of witches, vampire, werewolves and other lore to escape from her dreary life, that she even started to believe in them a little, that such creatures might possibly exist the in real world. Of course, she didn't share these theories to anybody not even her mother and sister as they would think she was crazy.

While at college, she was still a geek and a nobody, but she did experience romance for the first time when she met Billy Choo, the cute skinny Asian-American computer nerd who liked anime, shared her fascination in fantasy/sci-fi, plus he was history buff who loved sword-fighting and was an expert in aikido. He demonstrated this skill when he used it on a drunken jerk harassing them outside a college party they attended and Becky swooned in delight. Billy was her first real boyfriend who told her she was pretty and even liked her geeky and hyperactive nature over the more hot chicks. Sadly as time passed on, Billy outgrew her and when they graduated, he left for Chicago to pursue his career leaving her behind.

Once again, Becky was loser in life with a boring job as a data programmer at a company and no love life and the few friends she had all moved on drifted away while she still lived at home with her mother. Then her mother died seven years ago from brain cancer and she had to sell the house as she couldn't afford to keep it although she kept her parents cabin since she knew how much they loved the place and occasionally visited it just to get away for while. By then, her sister was long gone having dropped out of college at 19 and left home and Becky hasn't seen and heard from her in years.

Becky just got on with her boring and dull life hoping to find the perfect guy which never happened. She even changed her hair color to blonde once again to look more attractive thinking this would help after a some female co-workers did same thing and bragged how it improved their love life and one of them joking suggested Becky do the same. However, this time nobody laughed or teased her because nobody cared least of all the men as she never got any of their attention although she chose to keep her dyed blonde hair simply for the fact she felt she was more appealing as a blonde than a brunette by her own opinion of course.

No matter how much she tried, she was still just the geek whom nobody noticed. Then Becky discovered author Carver Edlund's series of supernatural books about the lives of brothers Dean and Sam who were globing around the world hunting and killing monsters and she became a number one fan. Not only did she fall in love with the stories, but she particularly fell in love with the character of Sam. Then she discovered many other fans out there of these stories on the message boards and found her place where she could finally belong.

She became webmistress to an online site under the name Samlicker81 and wrote her own fanfiction of Sam and Dean's lives a slash story called Wincest. When author Carver Edlund aka Chuck Shurley contacted her via the internet and told her that the stories were real it was dream come true especially meeting Sam Winchester, her dream guy who was real in the flesh. That changed when Chuck showed his bravery at the Supernatural convention, as she got over her celebrity crush on Sam and Chuck became the object of her affection and the two even became an item for a while at least.

After Chuck dumped her out of nowhere not giving her a good reason, her obsession for Sam resurfaced then again maybe it never went away. Even now, Becky is astounded on how far she went to snag her dream man. Letting Guy the fake wiccan convince her to give Sam a love potion on the belief that it will work if he already had feelings for her deep down, but deep down, a part of her knew that wasn't really true.

Then getting Sam to marry her in Las Vegas, knocking him out when the potion wore off, taking him to her parent's cabin and tying him up to the bed until she got another dose of the potion. Of course, Guy turned out to be crossroad demon in disguise and tried to get her to sell her soul to him for 25 years in exchange of Sam loving her as long she lived. She even nearly went through with it not caring about the outcome as she only cared about was getting Sam. More than ever, she wanted to be loved and was willing to get that at any cost.

Luckily, Sam managed to talk her out of it giving her his usual sensitive speech convincing her she was better than that just when she started to doubt it. Her conscience sunk in and she did the right thing and immediately untied Sam, fetched him his clothes and told him everything she knew about Guy and what he had promised her all before Dean and Garth barged into the cabin like storm troopers.

To make amends, she even agreed to help all of them stop Guy and even got to save Sam's life from a demon in the process. But after it was all done, she and Sam annulled their so-called marriage and she was once again all alone and unloved. Becky did follow Sam's advice to use her energy to do her own thing and she wasted no time and releasing Chuck's unpublished stories under the online name beckywinchester176.

Then two years ago, she left her hometown to move to New York City hoping to find more excitement. She even found a more exciting job as a personal assistant to Elaine Van der Voort, a CEO at one the most prestigious companies. A job that required to her to perform a variety of tasks including accompany her boss on appointments, board meetings, shopping sprees and traveling with her on business trips.

However, Becky soon learned there is a price to such a more flattering job. Ms. Van der Voort often dubbed "The Dragon Lady" by her colleagues and employees alike or a more suitable name "The Wicked Bitch of New York" gave a whole new meaning of a mean boss. Since Becky came to work for her, she had made Becky's life a living hell as Becky has been reduced to be her boss's servant, slave, doormat, whipping girl or punching bag.

Becky had the daunting tasks of fetching her boss's coffee, her coat, her purse, carry her bags on shopping sprees or her heavy luggage when accompanying her on business trips, open the door for her, getting her lunch for her, made to pick up things her boss accidentally knocked over out of frustration. She ran errands for her such as doing her shopping(she loves fur coats) including her groceries, or any other personal errands for her.

She has to bear the brunt of her boss's rage and frustration when her coffee was too hot or not hot enough for her liking, the sandwich she asked for during lunch break didn't suit her, when Becky doesn't show up soon enough the minute she calls her even if she's busy performing another task she had assigned her, when she is five minutes late fetching her coat, purse or lunch, or she wasn't able fulfill an errand she had sent her on even if it was totally out of her control or when her boss was just in a bad mood and needed someone to vent her frustration on.

Ms. Van der Voort has yelled at Becky in front of the other employees, yelled at her in private, insulted, belittled, humiliated and embarrassed her. Basically her boss is means-spirited, an egomaniac, a prima-donna, a shrew or just a royal bitch, extremely difficult to please that is no surprise by anyone that she had been divorced three times, lives alone and is disliked by almost everybody even her so-called friends.

Today again she yelled at Becky and this time Becky had the urge to really unleash her rage at her boss, to hurt and humiliate her the way she has done to her in the past and she nearly came close to doing it but managed to hold back. Now she is in the restroom, she just starts breathing in and out letting go all the negativity as she been taught from her yoga class she's taken and self-help books she's read for a while now as she's used her energy into these things including meditation.

All these methods are helping her improve herself by embracing positive energy, living healthy and building more confidence in herself, although lately it doesn't feel like her life as improved that much as she still doesn't have a love life, not much of a social life and boss from hell who seems to delight in humiliating and demeaning her. Later that day while on her lunch break, she confided her woes to Rosie, a co-worker and one of the two real friends she has since moving to New York City.

Rosie is a very large, overweight woman who seemed just as pathetic as Becky as she is rather bland and uninteresting with an uninteresting life who isn't at all outgoing and just like Becky felt like a loser. To her credit, Rosie is quite nice, a good listener, easy to get along with, loyal and also just like Becky she's quite lonely and besides Becky doesn't really have anyone else. Rosie listened like she always does, tried to cheer her up as they talked for a while.

"I feel for you Becky, that woman was born evil, to think I actually used to envy you for being her personal assistant and all, but everything you told me, I think I'm much happier just being a lowly secretary" Rosie replied while eating her sandwich.

Becky just continued to moan while eating her salad.

"I would think I would be happier too, sometimes I think that woman lives to torture me even though I know that is ridiculous of course, but she is hardly ever satisfied and so damn hard to please. She is such is such a means-spirited old shrew that you see in those old movies who are never happy, never nice and just live to so..so…um…miserable, and sometimes I wish I could really just tell her to drop dead, or where she can do with her coffee, sandwich or luggage whenever she orders me to go fetch, of course that isn't a very nice thing to feel so I have to get rid of all this negativity I have in my head right now and think only positive things but sometimes it too hard" Becky said all in one sentence in her typical quick-talking hyperactive tone she uses when she is really upset, happy or excited.

Rosie had just gulped her juice and turned to her friend.

"Well, I can help you forget about her and get rid of that negativity, how about coming over to my house again this weekend to watch another movie on DVD and eat popcorn" Rosie suggested which was what she mostly suggests for them to do as she didn't have anything else more interesting she liked to do.

"What do you want to watch this time?" asked Becky curious.

"It's a chick-flick called 'The Best of Me', I think you will like it" said Rosie.

Becky looked unsure at first as sometimes she got tired of watching those chick-flicks and wanted to do something else but she didn't want to hurt Rosie's feelings, but other times she was looking forward to it.

Finally making up her mind, she just looked at Rosie and said, "Okay" as there wasn't anything else to do.

Rosie smiled in satisfaction and kept eating the rest of her lunch. Just then Simon her other only friend showed up to join in the conversation.

"Hey girls what's up, oh Becky luv, I heard the wicked bitch of New York chewed you out again, what was it this time, you were too late in fetching her broom?" he said sarcastically.

The women laughed a bit at Simon's remark as he has a way of lightening the mood.

Simon was a very skinny stereotypical perky and witty gay man who knew more about fashion and style than Becky and Rosie ever did. It was he who convinced Becky to get rid of her dyed blonde hair and grow it out back to her natural brunette hair, improve her fashion sense by getting rid of her square clothes and dress more stylish by taking her out shopping and even wear makeup more often. This was one improvement and it gave her a little more confidence, but this didn't really change who she was and it didn't change her social life or gained her boss's respect as underneath she felt the same.

"Hey, I vote that we do something this weekend to get our mind off of work and our boss from hell" he said.

"Well, Becky and me are going to watch a DVD at my place eating popcorn" said Rosie.

"That's sounds cool, do you mind that if I come along to the party? You know I'm always up to good movie" he replied and they were pleased to invite him for Simon also shared their love for chick flicks and felt like he was just one of the girls.

Despite her friends cheering her up, Becky was still in thought about what is wrong in her life and now and again, she started desiring to be someone else, to be different with a whole new attitude and persona to match. Someone who didn't take crap from no one, who did what she wanted, went after what she wanted with confidence and no care in the world, someone who was tough, gutsy, cool and fearless just like…. Of course Becky shook off these feelings and remembered to focus on her positive energy and positive thinking and went on with her life going to her yoga classes and meditation and reading those books hoping they would improve her.

After the Darkness

Then that fateful day came when daylight disappeared and world suddenly became night and remained that way. It caused a hysteria in the city as businesses temporary closed and chaos erupted all around and people where glued to the TV for news about the shocking or horrible stories in the aftermath. Becky knew right away this had something to do with the supernatural and in no time the Winchesters would be hear getting involved to stop what this thing was. She hadn't thought about them in long while until this Darkness appeared and wondered when they would show up while she remained inside her apartment fearing the worse. Then her company opened up again and it was back to business as usual and she went to work and went back home and wouldn't even go out to buy food.

However after doing more meditation, reading one of her books, plus talking to Simon on the phone who encouraged both her and Rosie stop hiding away and shutting herself off, she realized she had to let go of her fear and embrace a positive outlook by now allowing recent scary events disrupt her life and finally started leaving her apartment and going out when she needed to like buying groceries or to visit Rosie and Simon.

It wasn't too bad as businesses still managed to run despite the outcome, it just felt like night time all the time. The only other difference was more employers and employees alike started carrying guns because of robbery, vandalism and maniacs coming in and out. One day, she happened to head to the grocery store to do some shopping and afterwards she was heading back to her car when a strange old woman dressed in black who had creepy eyes appeared on the sidewalk.

She seemed like peddler with a bunch of items and offered to sell Becky a beautiful silver-banded ruby ring with a big gemstone. At first Becky tried to turn this creepy woman down but this lady was persisted promising her that she wouldn't regret it. Becky fears started to cease and she began to pity this woman who is probably desperate for cash and trying to make a living despite the circumstances. Besides, the rings were beautiful and she didn't have anything to lose so she agreed to buy one for $10 cash which seemed quite cheap for such expensive looking ring. The strange woman just grinned and told her once again she won't regret and made Becky seemed a bit uneasy at first. Later after returning to her apartment, her worries were gone and she looked at this gorgeous ring and as the ruby gemstone seemed to sparkle. She then slipped it on and it fitted perfectly.

As the week passed, Becky started to feel a strange sensation and suddenly and gradually started to change. The person she was before started to cease and a new persona emerged. One who was bold, daring, wild, feisty and a fearless full hellion. A real bad bitch who didn't take crap from anyone and did whatever she wanted without worrying about the consequences. She especially wouldn't take crap from her boss anymore that's for sure. Becky had plans for Ms. Van der Voort and after she was through, her boss will learn she is no longer someone she can walk over. One day Becky just stared at her reflection in the mirror and no longer seeing the geeky loser as that person was completely gone and now the new Becky is here so watch out.

After glaring herself over she then muttered in her new voice that sounded nothing like the old Becky, "I don't know what happened but it's awesome!" with a sinister look on her face.


	33. Chapter 33

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 33 Sam and Dean To Investigate

New York City, New York

Sam and Dean drove for hours and hours until they reached their destination which was New York City. It was good being in the car again driving for their latest case since returning from the parallel world. They were still quite shocked to learn that of all people Becky Rosen was involved and neither of them were looking too forward to seeing her again after what went down the last time.

After all, Becky was the one who drugged Sam with a love potion, tricked him into marrying her in Las Vegas, hog-tied him to a bed in her parent's cabin but Sam was kind of over that now. Besides, Becky did come through for them in the end helping them stop that crossroad demon who was granting people's wishes in exchange for their souls and then killing them off and she even saved Sam's life in the process.

As Sam said, Becky wasn't malicious, over-the-top, obsessive, a bit crazy, misguided and annoying yes but not evil or wicked and although Sam was quite upset at what she did to him he did feel a bit sorry for her and now neither him or Dean wish any harm upon her.

After arriving in New York City, they drove to a nearby local motel called Motel 6 and check themselves in. The room was quite nice as it contained two king-sized beds one TV, a small table, it was quite an improvement from the smaller motels that are used to staying at. Afterwards, they changed into their black suits to pose as FBI agents and soon they were back into their car and drove up to the police department where the two men are being held.

"Well this is it, let's get to it" said Dean.

They got out of the car and headed to the police station looking so professional and approached the officer at the desk and they displayed their badges.

"Hello, we're FBI agents, I'm agent John Van Halen and this is my partner agent Len Roth" said Dean as he and Sam held up their fake IDs.

"We would like to see your lieutenant please" said Dean.

Soon the cop left to fetch the lieutenant and after waiting what seemed forever, a short middle-aged,robust bearded man appeared.

"Hello, I'm Lt. Tony Blanco, I hear you two are FBI agents, what can I do you guys?" he asked them.

Dean still looking so serious and a true professional step forward and explained.

"My partner and I are here regarding the cases of two men you arrested Howard Dobbins and Winston Harper" he told the cop.

Lt. Blanco looked up quite confused.

"Why would the FBI be involved in those two cases?" he asked them.

"Please, just answer our question regarding these men" Dean answered.

Lt. Blanco then walked over to the front desk sergaent.

"Hey Mike could you give me the arrest reports on Howard Dobbins and Winston Harper?" he asked him.

"Sure thing" said the desk sergeant

After waiting for a short while, Lt. Blanco was handed the arrest reports and looked them over and then showed them a file and picture of Howard Dobbins. There was a photo of a bald nerdy looking man with glasses who doesn't look at all like criminal.

"Howard Dobbins age 48, never married was employed at the furniture store, six days ago, he just entered the building where he normally works holding a rifle and shot up the place, hitting his supervisor, a Mr. Phil Bowler and then just casually left" he told them.

Both Sam and Dean continued to look over the file then Dean asked him, "Did this Dobbins guy have any problems with his supervisor?"

Lt. Blanco just gave them the load down.

"Well according to his co-workers, this Bowler guy was real SOB, who treated the employees like garbage, and this Dobbins fellow was only one willing to stand up to him even going over his head and talking to the owner of the store and that caused a Bowler to have a grudge against Dobbins and often took it out on him at the place, but the thing is Dobbins had never expressed anger or any hostility towards Bowler, according to his co-workers, in fact he supposedly was member of this spiritual center right here in the city. My officers already talked to people there that knew him well and they all said he was a pacifist of some sorts, a very peaceful type who even meditated twice a day. Anyway, afterwards he also shot and killed other people. A man in a car who cursed at him after nearly hitting him on the road, a thug who tried to mug him for with a gun than he just went home and we found him there relaxing and listening to some new agey type of music without a care in the world" Lt. Blanco continued.

After carefully listening this, this time Sam spoke up.

"What about this Winston Harper?" he asked him.

Officer Blanco showed them the other report which had the mug shot of a skinny average looking man. He then gave them a report on him.

"Winston Harper age 35, is a bank clerk, his wife Andrea Harper had just left him for another guy. Apparently, the day after Dobbins plucked his supervisor, Harper barged into the home of his wife's lover Mike Garber and physically attacked them both with a baseball bat, nearly beating the hell out of them and putting his wife in a coma and Mr. Garber, fared a bit better but he is now in intensive care at the hospital following cracked skull, fractured ribs, broken arm and nose etc. He then left and later used his bat again on his neighbor Gus Walden and beat him nearly to death on his front lawn until someone pulled him off" he finished.

Then he stopped and took a breathe for a moment and continued. "According to people that knew him, he too was known to be quite peaceful guy, very docile and passive, kind of a wuss, if you know what mean" he added.

Sam and Dean just gave awkward looks and looked over the report. Lt. Blanco just shook his head.

"This is real spooky, ever since the world became black out of some sci-fi movie, things have gotten so much worse, crimes have increased three times the rate, people with no prior records are now going out killing, robbing, vandalizing and you name it. Our jail is practically overcrowded as it is. If you thought New York City was a scary place to live before" he told them.

Then Sam decided to use this time to bring up Becky.

"We also heard there is arrest out for a woman named Becky Rosen, can we please see a report on that" he asked the cop.

"Why, how is that connected to the two cases?" asked the officer.

"We have reason to believe all three cases are connected somehow but we can't go unto any further details, just let us see a report on Ms. Rosen arrest warrant" Dean explained.

Lt. Blanco just looked confused not understanding why the FBI could possibly care about these cases that would seem unimportant to them but who was he to question the FBI. So he looked over to the desk sergeant again.

"Hey Mike, get the file on the arrest warrant on a Becky Rosen!" he called out.

"Sure thing" said the desk sergeant.

They waited for a while than then the desk sergeant handed Lt. Blanco the report and he looked that over as well.

"Okay, there is a warrant out for a Becky Rosen age 32 for vandalism of the company where she worked and where she trashed her boss's an Elaine Van der Voort's office and is suspected in the destruction and arson of Ms. Van der Voort's home residence which happened five days ago and her whereabouts are now unknown" he said.

"And what motive was behind these attacks?" asked Sam.

"Well, Ms. Rosen worked as a personal assistant for her boss, a CEO of the company and from what we gathered, this Ms. Van der Voort was a very difficult woman to get along with employees and co-workers alike didn't like her as she was well to put it bluntly a real first class bitch" said Lt. Blanco.

Sam and Dean looked over the report as Lt. Blanco just shook his head and continued.

"Interesting enough, this Rosen chick just like the two fellows didn't have mean bone in her body. In fact, she was known be a mousy, socially awkward, real nerdish type of girl with no history of violence according to her co-workers" he said

Before any of them could ask more questions Lt. Blanco continued on, "But the irony of it all is that we arrested her boss Ms. Van der Voort for attempted murder".

Both Sam and Dean just looked up shocked.

"Murder!" they said at the same time.

"Yeah, apparently she went over to Ms. Rosen's residence with a gun in an attempt to shoot her when the police were called ,she was shooting at the door and even broke the lock barging in looking for Ms. Rosen and the officers had to call for back up when trying to subdue her as she was so out of control" Lt. Blanco said.

"Where is she now?" asked Dean.

"She was let out on bail provided that she stay away from Ms. Rosen's residence and but she then she returned to the residence branding a knife this time, and cops had to arrest her again and now she's in a holding cell until her hearing" he told them.

This was all too much for Sam and Dean to sink and they just asked to see the two men and Lt. Blanco led them first to Howard Dobbins's holding cell and after the officer let them inside the cell he left them alone with him. Howard Dobbin, dressed in jail garb, just sat there with a crazy look on his face.

Both Sam and Dean introduced themselves like they always do and started to question him.

"Mr. Dobbins, exactly what made you shoot your supervisor where you worked?" asked Dean.

Howard turned them with that same expression and with no remorse at all in his face explained.

"Because he deserved to die, he was a freaking bastard who made my life a living hell at that place" he said with a smirk.

Dean and Sam just looked at him like trying to look a calm and collected.

Howard continued on with his rant.

"He treated us employees like dirt beneath his feet and loved to lord it over all us how much powerful he was and he hated me because I dared challenged him on how he treated us and went over his head to talk to the owner over our salaries and how to improve certain things when he wouldn't listen and the owner agreed to my suggestions. That Bowler thought he could push me around all he liked and that I couldn't push back but I guess I showed him" he said with a satisfying look on his face.

Sam and Dean listened to his explanation not phased at all as with their experience in this hunting life they seen and heard it all.

"Okay but then why shoot those other people then?" asked Dean.

"Because they were all deserved it too, that jerk dared cursed at me after nearly running me down, then some thug tries to mug me, I always tried to do the right thing and turn the other cheek and be good and kind but I'm so fed up with that it gave me no respect but now I just don't give a damn and any one messes with me pays" said Dobbins with an intense crazed look on his face.

Finally, noticing his red ruby ring the question him about that.

"Hey do you mind telling us where you got that ring?" asked Sam.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Dobbins.

"Hey, buddy we're asking the questions here just answer our question" Dean replied quite firmly.

Dobbins just told them what they wanted to know without so much of a hesitation.

"Oh, some old lady on the sidewalk was selling them and at first I was going to say no but she kept pleading. I kind of felt bad for her because I figured she was desperate and needed the money so I bought one" he said.

"Could you describe her for us?" asked Sam.

"Well she was a short elderly lady with white long hair, kind of strange looking wearing black dress with a shawl and she had all these merchandise on display" he continued.

During their questioning, Sam couldn't help notice the man's ring was starting to glow a bit. After their questioning of Dobbins, they then headed over to the holding cell of Winston Harper also had this crazy mean look on his face, a look that showed no remorse or a care in the world. They questioned him about his actions.

"That bitch treated me like a doormat for the six years during our marriage, never showed me respect called me weak and I just took it, then she up and tells me she's leaving me for another dude she'd been banging for months. Despite all that, I still wanted her back but no more I wasn't gong to let her and her macho lover get away with it!" he said angrily.

"What about your neighbor Gus Walden?" asked Sam.

"That SOB? He was the neighbor from hell always making trouble for me, he singled me out because he thought I was such a wimp but I had enough of taking his crap and showed him who's boss!" said Winston with the same crazed look as Howard.

Then the brothers noticed his ring, the same type of ring Howard was wearing, from the silver band and the big ruby gemstone.

"Hey, that's a nice ring, where did you get it by the way?" asked Sam.

"It's nothing, just some old broad sold to me on the sidewalk one day, said it would bring me luck, It was about to turn her way but she pleaded for me to buy one so I assumed she was just down on her luck and needed the money, especially during these times with what is happening around the world with daylight being totally wiped out by some miracle, you know?" he said.

Sam and Dean just gave awkward expressions on their faces as they listened to his explanation. Finally, the brothers went to speak to Ms. Van der Voort who was also now in jail for and they saw a middle-aged woman with short wavy dark hair with whitish streaks in the front, well-dressed and makeup on and for some reason reminded the guys of Meryl Streep from the "Devil Wears Prada" flick.

"Hello, Ms. Van der Voort, we're FBI agents" said Dean as he and Sam flashed their fake IDs at her. "We would like to ask you a few questions regarding your employee a Ms. Becky Rosen" he continued.

Ms. Van der Voort just looked up and her faced turned red in fury.

"That ungrateful wench, what about her!" she yelled her tone is such rage.

"We heard there has been some animosity between the two of you" Sam said.

"You can say that mister and it all that twit's fault. I took her on as my personal assistant despite her lack of experience and utter incompetence. Many people out there would have killed to be in her shoes but she didn't really appreciate that. Becky had it all, a great job and with me as mentor she could have gone far in her whole useless and pathetic life and how does she repay me? She breaks into my office one night and totally trashes my office room, almost everything was destroyed and she leaves a note telling me 'I'm not your slave bitch', really!" she said.

Before Dean or Sam could answer she continued on with her rant.

"My life has been a mess since the sky went all black, I was detained and nearly arrested over a misunderstanding at a department store, then the board of directors decided that I should take some time off from work for a while because of my stress despite the fact the work is my life, I was almost arrested again over argument with another driver and now my assistant trashes my office and to top it off I suspect that she was one that broke into my home and nearly burned it down. I lost most of my things including my beloved fur coats and now I'm the one in jail, this is unbelievable!" she yelled almost shouting by now.

Sam slightly coughed before continuing speaking to the woman.

"Well ma'am, from what we heard you did go over to her place with a gun and shot the door open and had to be restrained" he told her.

"Well yeah, after what that ingrate did to me, I was going to make her pay since the cops are so damn incompetent, I was going to just wait for her to come home and shoot the bitch but it was just my luck to get arrested!" Ms. Van der Voort cried out.

"Then you were released on bail and went back to her place again?" Sam asked.

"Damn straight! I wasn't going to let jail or anything stop me from what I had to do, so this time I was going to slice her good but I got put in jail again but no worries, I will get out and when I catch up to that little wench, I'm going to straight up kill her, I'll promise you all that!" she yelled a the top of her lungs.

The brothers just gave the same expression as it to say " _This woman is crazy_ " but then they questioned her some more.

"Do you have any idea where Ms. Rosen could be?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, if I did I would have found her by now wouldn't I dearie!" she said with an exasperated tone.

Sam gave another look to Dean indicating her couldn't wait to get out of there and not have to deal with this crazy lady anymore.

"Okay do you know anyone else we could talk to who can give us a clue where she is?" asked Dean.

"Well, I don't know a lot about her friends or if she had any outside of work but I do know there are two employees at the company that she always talked to. A secretary Rosie Engelmann and a gay guy Simon Cortese" she explained.

"Is there anyway we can reach them?" asked Dean.

"I have no idea where they live or their number is that what you mean. But I will tell you one thing, when I get out of here, I'm gonna find Becky and I swear I will roast that little hoodlum for what she did to me, I promise you all that!" she yelled.

Sam and Dean just looked uncomfortable and were done with their questioning of her and soon they left the station heading back to their car.

"Woah, that was interesting. So what we gather both those guys bought a ring from some old lady, and then they suddenly changed and become homicidal like that boss lady, although it doesn't surprise me that she didn't need a some ring to make her become wacko" said Dean as they were walking in the parking lot.

"Yeah, and each of those guys had a reputation of being nice and passive people with no history of violence even after Darkness affected the world. That Dobbins guy went to the spiritual center, meditated and the other Harper dude was a all around pushover and both were done wrong by the people they attacked, a bullying boss and an unfaithful wife who mistreated and then abandoned the husband, a neighbor from hell" said Sam.

"Yeah and some old broad sells them the same kind of type of ring, that is no coincidence" Dean replied.

"No it isn't and possibly a witch is behind this or something" said Sam.

"Perhaps Rowena? I mean I know that they said the woman was older and had white hair but being a witch Rowena could change her appearance" Dean speculated.

"I don't know, what motive does Rowena have for doing all of this?" wondered Sam.

"Well, if not Rowena than who?" asked Dean.

"We'll just have to get to the bottom of this. Becky also fits into this, I mean a nasty boss just like Dobbins, she obviously bought the ring from the same lady who sold to those dudes. Those rings are some of magic affecting innocent and harmless folks making them become dangerous" said Sam.

"Well, Becky was hardly so innocent or harmless" Dean teased.

"Oh, not that again Dean" said Sam

"Well, as I said before the chick was always kind of out there, maybe it didn't take much too make her go bonkers on her boss" said Dean.

"Becky was never this crazy or dangerous and she was never trying to hurt anybody despite what she did that last time and like I said before she made up for all that if you remember" Sam told him.

Dean just nodded. "Alrighty then, so I say we find out where her pals live and head on over there to question them" he said.

They found their parked car and entered it and soon they drove out of their parking lot make to the motel. Dean didn't press it about Becky anymore as he could see Sam was serious. Sam really was concerned about Becky after hearing what the police and Ms. Van der Voort said about her. As he told Dean before, it didn't matter one bit what Becky had done in the past, it only mattered is something made those two dudes and Becky become violent and dangerous criminals and it certainly has something to do with those rings they're wearing and an old lady who sold them to them. Plus, Becky has the law out on her and her crazy boss wants her head on a platter and they both know they have to find her first and hopefully save her from whatever is influencing her before more damage is done.


	34. Chapter 34

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 34 The Search For Becky

After the brothers left the police station, they returned to their motel were they had set up their laptop and soon, they started googling the names of Becky's two co-workers hoping to find an address since the company where they and Becky work isn't open due to it being a Saturday. Finally, they found some leads and headed over to the addresses they discovered. First, they went over to Rosie's address at an apartment building and knocked on her door.

Within seconds, a very large overweight woman who looked to be in her thirties with long dark hair tied in the back and was wearing a long plain dress answered the door.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked them in a soft-spoken voice.

Both Sam and Dean flashed their fake FBI badges at her carrying themselves in a very professional manner.

"Are you Rosie Engelmann?" asked Dean.

"Yes" she answered with a confused look on her face.

"We are FBI and we're hear to ask about your co-worker Becky Rosen" Dean continued.

Rosie looked a bit nervous and uncomfortable at the mention of the name Becky as the brothers quickly picked on that wondering if she knew something.

"Can we come in?" Sam asked.

"Oh, sure" said Rosie and she let them both in her small apartment. They all went into the living room as Sam and Dean sat down on the couch while Rosie sat on a big armed chair.

"Can I ask why would the FBI be interested in Becky?" she asked them still looking confused.

"Well, we can't go into that but we would like you to answer some questions" Dean said.

"Okay" said Rosie feeling a bit nervous about the FBI being in her apartment.

"We understand that Becky is a co-worker and a friend of yours according to your boss" said Sam.

"That's right, Becky was the only person except for Simon another co-worker to speak to me and we would talk mostly during our lunch break. I guess we both had so much in common with us both being Jewish girls but we were also geeks growing up and felt like social outcasts most of our lives and we both felt lonely in the world with no other friends or family around with Becky moving here from Delaware and I from Connecticut each hoping to find more excitement in the big city and I guess we found it alright, you know with all that is happening all over" she said real fast that mirrored Becky's speaking tone.

Both Sam and Dean just had uncomfortable expression on their faces.

"I guess we really understood each other because of our similar backgrounds" she continued.

"We understand that Becky is wanted by the police for vandalism and arson as she trashed her boss's office and her home even setting it on fire?" said Sam.

Rosie became even more uncomfortable and seemed hesitant to say any more but she finally confided in them.

"Yes, I was shocked when I heard about all of that, it is not the Becky I know, that's just not something she would do no matter how overbearing our boss was" she told them.

"Well can you be more specific, just what was her relationship with her boss like?" asked Sam.

"Well, Ms. Van der Voort, she was the meanest boss to ever work with and was the most feared, nobody liked her and I mean nobody. I'm just the secretary so I didn't have a lot of contact with her but Becky was her personal assistant and had to put up a lot from her. She treated Becky like her personal slave making her wait on her hand and foot, even calling her after work to do her bidding and she would yell, belittle and humiliate Becky even in public in front of the other co-workers when she was angry which was often. She was most hard woman to please and Becky couldn't just win with her no matter what and she would confide this to me whenever we got the chance to talk" Rosie explained trying to defend her friend.

"And did she give your any idea that she would commit these crimes?" asked Sam.

"Well no, she never spoke of physically harming Ms. Van der Voort, as I said before this is so out of character to her, Becky doesn't have a mean bone in her body" said Rosie.

After a brief paused she continued on before Sam and Dean had chance to ask her more questions.

"I know that since the sky turned black all over, some people have suddenly gone crazy even our boss flipped out like a maniac at work which was unbelievable even for her and then we heard she got arrested twice for going over to Becky's place to kill her" she said.

"Yeah, we already heard about that at the police station" said Sam.

"Yeah, we were all shocked, we knew she could be mean but we never thought she could flipped out but everybody seems to gone crazy first Becky and now her" Rosie continued.

Sam and Dean just listened taking everything in stride.

"Then there was the incident at work" she finished.

"At work what happened at work?' asked Sam.

Rosie just looked kind of uncomfortable about revealing the details but she swallowed quickly and continued on.

"Well, Ms. Van der Doort nearly attacked Becky at work, I mean she was really furious at her over something trivial I don't even remember what and she almost hit her but other employees intervened. Even before that incident, she once went into a tirade and started throwing things around in front of all of us employees before a couple of the staff stopped her and now Becky" said Rosie now with a sad look on her face.

Dean and Sam listened to her explanation not too surprised about hearing how crazy Ms. Van Ver Doort is and then this time Dean spoke up.

"Well do you have any idea where Becky is" he asked her.

Rosie shook her head.

"No, I've tried calling her and even went by her apartment but she is not there but..." she stopped what she was saying with a nervous look on her face.

"But what? Look Miss, if you know something more you better fess up now" warned Dean.

Rosie still looked hesitant but finally spoke up again.

"It's nothing really, just that Becky's has been taking up yoga, she said it helps calm her anxieties.

"Yoga?" asked Sam.

"Yes, she also told me that she even started mediating plus she's been reading these self-help guide books and lent me one to read as they're quite useful. She also tried to get me to go to her yoga classes but I just couldn't get into that but she did get me into mediation and she's right it really does calm your nerves, I've been doing more often since the blackout all over" Rosie finished nervously.

"Okay, well can you tell us where she goes for this yoga class?" asked Sam.

"Okay" said Rosie and soon she got up and got a pen and paper and wrote down the name and handed it to them. Both Sam and Dean had gotten up off the couch and took the address.

"I just want you guys to know Becky isn't a bad person and I don't know what's going on but it seems to affecting many people, please I hope she isn't in real trouble, what she's done isn't who Becky is, please guys" Rosie begged.

"Hey, it's alright, we just need to find Becky before more damage happens, but if you here anything, if Becky contacts you call us" said Sam her his card.

Rosie was hesitant to take the card.

"Hey, if you want to help your friend you need to cooperate and help us find her so call us if you here from her" Sam urged.

Rosie finally gave him and took the card.

"Promise nothing bad is going to happen to her?" she asked nervously.

"We are not out to hurt her but prevent her from causing more harm including to herself, thanks for your time" said Sam in gentle tone.

Rosie looked relieved and after they were finished with her she walked them to the door. Soon they left Rosie's place and while walking away leaving Dean turned to Sam.

"So do you believe she knows anything?" he asked.

"I don't think so, Dean, she seemed sincere enough for me and is really worried about Becky" Sam told him.

"I have to admit, I never thought the crazy ex would be into that new agey yoga thing and mediation and reading self-guide books" said Dean smirking.

"That might explain why she hadn't been affected by the Darkness until recently that is" Sam replied.

"Yeah, but come to think of it, it makes sense that she would be into that weird hippy-dippy mumbo jumbo thing her being a bit of a weirdo herself' said Dean a teasingly matter.

"Come on Dean, we're not going to start up that again" said Sam.

"Okay okay, lets just find this Simon guy and hear what he has to say" said Dean and the two were soon in their car again and headed over to Simon's place.

When they got there, they found Simon to be skinny, stereotypical effeminate gossipy gay guy from his mannerism and his expression. He even dressed like a stereotypical gay man with a retro 80s' crew cut hairdo.

"Oh, Becky was a dear although a bit on the geeky side with bad fashion sense and totally socially awkward that it hurt. But I took care of the fashion part, I got her to lose those awful clothes and dress with more class, I even took her shopping. Well anyway despite her geekiness, she was not a violent criminal which is why it shocked the heck out of me when I heard what she had done. Of course, I wasn't too surprised to hear about Ms. Van der Voort, I mean they didn't call her the dragon lady for nothing although my favorite name for her was the wicked bitch of New York and she lived up to that name. I mean she treated poor Becky like her own personal slave and punching bag, had the poor girl running around over the place fetching this and fetching that and would yell out her like crazy over some of the most trivial matters, once she screamed at Becky because the sandwich she got was too spicy, another time it wasn't spicy enough, or Becky was too late coming back with doing the shopping for her which she made her do because the old shrew didn't want the bother, I mean the girl just couldn't catch break, but it still shocked me to the core when I heard what Becky had done, I mean that is not who Becky is at all" he ranted.

Sam and Dean just sat there and just listened impatiently as he just seemed to chat on and on and never took a second to catch his breath.

"Anyway, do you have any idea where Becky might be right now?" asked Dean.

"No, I'm afraid I don't have a clue, she didn't have any other friends other than Rosie and myself and I tried calling her but there is no use, I just hope she isn't in too much trouble, maybe she just had a break down and obviously needs help" Simon said.

"We're hoping we can find her before she does more damage and gets herself in anymore trouble" said Sam.

"I still just can't believe our dear Becky is capable no matter what a bitch that boss was to her and everybody else. I mean it just seems like since the whole sky turned black that a lot people turned into maniacs not that there weren't a lot of that in New York City, but there seems so something out of a supernatural movie, I wasn't too surprised that the wicked bitch of New York went full psycho, I mean after the sky went black, she came into the office one day, screaming and hurling a whole like a abuse that left us all speechless and throwing things at the employees and she nearly came close to hitting Becky, she had to be restrained, I thought they were going put her in a strait-jacket and now I hear she's in jail for trying to off Becky, I mean damn!" Simon said shaking his head.

Both Sam and Dean became aware he wasn't going to offer them anything useful, if he's lying they can't prove it and they have a feeling he wasn't plus they were started to tire of listening to him rant on and just wanted to be on their way.

"Okay, here's our card, call us if you hear from her or remember anything" said Dean getting up off the couch and handing Simon his card.

"Sure thing dear" said Simon in a suggestive tone and Dean notice him giving him the look, the same look guys give to chicks they are hot for.

This was making Dean a bit uncomfortable so he just coughed a bit as both Sam and Dean left the apartment and Dean noticed Simon dressing him down like a piece of meat.

"Well I don't think he knows much about Becky I mean" said Dean as they were both walking in the hall and heading downstairs.

"Well I know one thing, he sure had the hots for you, looks like you still got it hot stuff" said Sam teasingly.

"Oh shut up" said Dean a bit annoyed.

The next stop was the yoga club where Becky takes her classes and they even talked to her yoga instructor who also seemed surprised about Becky but just like Rosie and Simon, she didn't know anything and they left her their card and left.

Then they headed back to the motel and relaxed realizing they hadn't gotten anywhere as they still don't know where Becky is or anything about those rings. They turned on the TV to relax a bit and regroup coming up with their next step. Sam was working on his laptop again hoping to find anything about the lore on ruby rings, especially the ones Becky and those two guys are wearing.

"Find anything yet?" asked Dean.

"No can't find a thing about ruby rings that causes the wearer to go crazy, this seems to be a dead end" said Sam getting a little frustrated.

Dean who was a little frustrated himself just ranted.

"I don't know man, we got to continue looking, there must be some info that explains how those rings are making people go psycho and start attacking folks or things and just how is this witch or whatever she is happening to be singling out those three people, Becky and those dudes who are in jail. Neither of them know each other, the only thing they have in common is that none of them were affected by the Darkness due to going to some spiritual place, being too weak or doing yoga, mediation and suddenly it seems like once they put on the ring…"

"Yeah, I know their dark side comes out, like their repressed anger causing them to go after people who did them wrong, kind of like a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, but if only we could find a clue to what these rings are and where Becky is hiding then" said Sam but before he could finish Dean interrupted him.

"Hey Sam, look on the news, there is something you should see" said Dean.

Sam looked up and turned to face the TV and saw the news which was now talking about a brutal fight outside a bar and a crowd of people cheering as two men were beating up another man on the ground with objects nearly killing him.

"What, so it's just a group of douchebags beating some poor bastard to death, what's so important about that?" asked Sam annoyed.

"Sam, not that but look who is in the crowd" said Dean.

Sam got up near the TV set to take a closer look and at first didn't think there was anything to see but then he noticed it. As the camera zoomed in on the crowd and he noticed face standing on the left side behind two people and at first he wasn't sure but then he was sure that that face was none other than Becky Rosen.


	35. Chapter 35

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 35 The Search Continues

Sam continued to stare at the TV as he watched a woman who appeared to be Becky standing in the crowd of people watching as two guys pummel another guy down on the ground with objects. Sam didn't even recognize her at first and had to look at her some more to realize it was her a she looked so different with her dark hair but even her facial expressions seemed different as she appeared to be smiling at the sight of the poor guy being beaten even cheering it on.

He couldn't see what she was she wearing as two women were in front of her to the point only her head was shown but the thought her being a part of this crowd and taking delight on some poor bastard getting the crap beaten out of him shocked Sam as this was so un-Becky like. Becky may be annoying, obsessive and maybe a bit off but never evil not even when she doped Sam up with that love potion or when she had him hog-tied to the bed in her folks' cabin as she proved that when she came through for them in the end.

Sam knew that whatever is affecting those two men in jail is also affecting her and it has to do with those rings they're all wearing which makes Sam even more desperate to stop whatever this is and save Becky from herself. The scene on the news soon changed and the news reporter was talking about serious attack on a defenseless man as a crowd of people cheered on which took place outside of a bar called "Cockroach".

"Well, it looks like we found her alright" said Dean.

"Yeah, but I just wanted be sure" said Sam.

He then quickly turned to his lap top and search information about the attack outside that bar and soon he found it as it was a video of the news that happened yesterday outside of Cockroach Bar and he played it. Once again they saw a crowd stand by and cheer at the brutal attack and Sam paused the video when the scene showed Becky and then he enhanced the image until it grew larger just enough for Sam and Dean to get a closer look at the woman and sure enough they were now sure it was Becky.

"Yeah, it's Becky alright, but still can't imagine her being at a bar called Cockroach and the people in this crowds look like a rough and rowdy bunch" said Sam still not believing what he saw.

"Yeah, but as you said Becky isn't herself, she is under the same affects as those two dudes and it involves those rings" Dean said.

"Anyway, we need to find the address of this Cockroach bar" said Dean.

Sam looked skeptical. "I highly doubt she would still be there since the police were called and she likely took off before they arrived" he said.

"That was yesterday though, maybe she returned today since the cops weren't after her in this case and besides if she hangs out there now maybe we can talk to someone who knows her or has seen her around and gives us information where to locate her" said Dean.

"Okay Dean, but I think we should call Adam first just to check up on him and I wanted to ask him to do us a favor" said Sam.

Dean looked curious. "What favor can Adam do for us?" he asked.

"I want ask him to search for one of the books on lore and magic spells with ruby rings. Maybe there something about it in one of our books" Sam said.

"Okay" was all Dean said and soon Sam took out his cell phone and called Adam.

After a few rings Adam answered and both Sam and Dean asked about him wondering how it was a going and Adam told them fine except for the fact he was bored being alone in the bunker and didn't have much to do except read, listen to music or play chess alone and he wanted them to get back soon. Then Sam took the cell phone.

"Hey listen Adam, we also called because we need your help" said Sam.

"Help, but how can I help?" asked Adam.

"We need you to go to the library and find a book on lore and magic spells involving ruby rings" Sam went on.

"But I won't know where to look" said Adam.

"Well just look around until you find something" said Sam.

"But that could take me all day" said Adam.

"Hey, I know this is a hassle but we need your help here Adam" said Dean who was listening in.

"Okay, glad I could be of some use afterall" said Adam.

"Thanks bro" said Dean.

"Well, I admit it's this is something different I was getting tired of doing the same old things, good luck you guys, stay safe and get back soon" said Adam.

'"We will, thanks again little brother" Sam said.

"Anytime big brothers" said Adam teasingly and they hung up. Dean just turned to Sam giving that impressed look on his face.

"Wow, you are really getting a hang on that little brother thing aren't you little brother" he told him teasingly.

Sam just rolled his eyes and said, "Knock it right now Dean, we got to find Becky"

"Okay, now lets head up to there right now" said Dean and soon they both were out the door and into the Impala to their next destination, the Cockroach bar.

When they arrived, they noticed the place was quite busy despite the time still being in the afternoon. They saw a group of rough looking people outside the bar just hanging out and they turned their heads and gave Sam and Dean mean looks once they got out of their car. Sam and Dean felt a bit uneasy but just ignored the men and walked into the bar trying to look professional.

Once inside the bar, they noticed several things, people displaying their affection or in other words couples making out profusely right out in open with no care of anybody seeing them even though their makeout sessions borderlined to almost having sex, both Sam and Dean were almost expected the couples to rip their clothes off right there at the moment.

They also noticed in a corner what appeared to be a drug deal as a man gave a another very shifty looking guy some money and then the other guy handed him a small plastic bag of white powder and neither guy was worried about being seen doing their dealings right in public. They even saw a woman dressed like a hooker taking money from a man at a table and soon the two leave together heading for the back door or a big fellow selling a gun to a smaller guy right at another table.

Sam and Dean took this all in and couldn't help feel amazed at this place, it seems like a hangout for the low-lives and criminals and Becky might actually hang out here.

"Well, what a place, it's like a roadhouse for scumbags and criminals" said Dean still looking around.

"Come one Dean, lets just do what we came here to do, no need to piss off any of these folks" said Sam a little bit uncomfortable himself.

"I doubt it would take much to piss any of these guys off" Dean replied.

They both headed to the bar stall where they were greeted by the bartender a large sleazy looking guy who looks like the type that you would see in prison.

"Well well, two looking professionals we don't normally don't get your sort, so what can I get for you guys" he said.

"FBI" said Dean as both he and Sam took out their ids and showed it to him.

The bartender started to look really nervous.

"Relax, we're not here to bust you or anybody else here, we are looking for a woman" Dean finished.

"Oh?" said the bartender.

"Yes, here name is Becky Rosen and we believe she was here yesterday when that fight broke out" said Dean. "

Oh that, well stuff happens can't control that" said the bartender.

Sam then handed the bartender a photo of Becky that they printed out from his laptop back at the bunker.

"Well had you seen this woman" he said.

The bartender looked at the photo and after looking it over he just handed it back to them.

"I can't account for everyone who comes to this bar, she may have come around or may not have. Plus, if she was here, she probably took off by now since the cops came here yesterday and arrested those two dudes, I mean a lot of the folks split when they came" he told them.

"Well, here's our number just in case you see her" said Dean as he handed the guy their card.

"It's very important you get in touch with us if you spot her" he said.

"Just what did this broad do that is so serious that the Feds are after her?" he asked.

"That's not your concern, only just to call us if you see her" said Sam.

"Well, okay but I doubt I'll see her again I mean with some many people coming here I probably won't even notice her you know?" he told them.

Dean knew just how to persuade him to cooperate more.

"Well maybe this will help you" he told him and then he took out some cash out of his wallet and flaunted it in front of him.

The bartender eyes lit up and he was about to reach for it until Dean pulled away.

"Only until you give ups what we want, do we have a deal?" Dean said.

"Well, maybe I will notice her the moment I see her again" said the bartender slyly.

"Good" said Dean.

Both Sam and Dean were about to turn around when they heard a voice.

"Well hello boys, I was wondering when you two would finally show up"' the voice said.

Then they turned around quickly and standing right in front of them was known other than Becky Rosen herself.


	36. Chapter 36

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 36 Hello Rebecca

Both Sam and Dean just stared in disbelief with their mouths hanging open at what they were looking at right in front of them. The geeky obsessive superfan Becky they remember was now completely unrecognizable from her head to her foot. The once dirty blonde hair was now a dark chestnut brown flowing down her shoulders.

She also was draped in a very provocative red, short-sleeved see-through crochet cropped top and underneath was a black leather underwire bra with buckles quite visible to the eye. She had on very tight black leather pants and black stiletto shoes. On her face, she was wearing a lot of makeup, dark purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, dark red matte lipstick that matched her polished nails and she had silver spike ear rings. They also noticed the ruby ring she was wearing on one of her fingers the same as the two men. Right now she was facing them with both hands on her hips with a seductive smile and a demeanor of a devil may care attitude.

"Becky!" they cried out at the same time still not believing what they saw.

Becky just kept standing there with that same smile on her face.

"Yeah, I know it's been while, the last time you saw me I was just some dorky super fan, but now things have changed a lot" she cried.

The brothers even noticed that her normal high-pitched voice was gone and now it sounded deeper and with a sexual tone.

"Becky what the hell happened to you?" asked Sam still not believing what he was seeing.

"It's actually Rebecca now and whatever happened it's awesome!" she cried.

Both Sam and Dean managed to recover from the shock of what they were seeing but before they could say another word Becky continued.

"Oh, I suppose you guys want to catch up on old times" she said sarcastically.

They just continued to stare at her.

"Well anyway, I followed your advice Sammy, and did my own thing when I released Chuck's unpublished stories about you guys online. That was my way of atoning a bit for well, you know" she told them.

Both Sam and Dean had uncomfortable expressions on their faces full aware what she was referring to.

"Anyway, I followed your other advice to use my energy and decided I needed a change, so I left Pike Creek and moved up here in the Big Apple for more excitement and the rest is history, I might say" she explained with excitement in her eyes.

The one thing they noticed that remained the same about Becky, was her ability to still talk real fast and with so much enthusiasm when she is excited.

"I say you definitely had a change" Dean said still looking her over.

"Oh, you mean this?" she asked pointing at her attire.

Dean just continued to glance at her with a look of "Wow" on his face.

"Well, I really got tired of the nerdy square look so a friend of mine actually helped with a makeover when I moved here, he's really good with fashion and I got rid of the square clothes, they were so dorky, except for the hair, I mean this is my natural hair color, I got tired of being a blonde, know offense there Dean, but blonde just doesn't suit me, however, with this I decided to revamp myself again recently with a new touch up and I say I look awesome, real badass, the guys really dig it, it even help me get laid" she said.

The guys just sort of coughed in discomfort. Becky seemed to take pleasure in their discomfort and went on.

"Yes, that's right guys, Rebecca got her cherry popped" she exclaimed enjoying their discomfort and awkwardness.

"Okay enough with the small talk, I don't think I have to ask what brings you here, I mean when the sky turned black everywhere, I figured it had something to do with the supernatural and you guys would turn up someday" she finished.

Sam gotten over his shock, finally took this time get down to business.

"Becky, you are part of the reason we're here" he told her.

"Me? You took a trip all the way up here because I got makeover?" she asked.

"It's not the makeover, we know about what you did, with your boss's office and possibly started a fire at home, Becky the police are after you" Sam said.

Becky listened but showed no remorse or shame from what Sam told her.

"Oh, that" Becky said with a whatever type of expression.

"Yeah that, look cookie this is real serious" said Dean.

"The name is Rebecca, cookie" Becky replied leaving Dean to be a bit taken back.

"As for my boss, she was a real bitch who treated me like a slave making me fetch and serve up and down, was never satisfied always yelling at me and belittling me like I was nothing and made my life a living hell. The last time she had meltdown right there at work and nearly hit me. That was the final straw, I was tired of letting her walk over me, all my life I allowed others to walk over me, back when I was kid in school and I tried to suck it up and just be a good worker but I couldn't take it anymore" she replied.

"So you start vandalizing her place and nearly burned down her home?" asked Sam.

"Well she deserved it. I had to show her she couldn't push me around anymore so yeah I wrecked her office. Then to top it all off, I went to her home, you know she actually leaves an extra key under the mat on her doorstep, in case she loses her first key, so I just let myself in and trashed everything and then set fire to her huge collection of fur coats, you know she loves her fur coats, they're like her treasures made it more thrilling to light them up. Too bad she wasn't home at the time or I would have made her watch while I destroy everything she treasured now that would have been a sight" Becky finished with a look glean, satisfaction and a real joy of the crimes she's committed.

Both Sam and Dean just listened in astonishment.

"Becky this isn't you, we think it has something to do with that ring you're wearing" said Sam.

"What about my ring?" she asked.

"We think it's cursed somehow, two other guys are wearing the same type of ring both are now in jail for violent crimes one of them involving murder. Both of them said they bought the ring on the sidewalk from an elderly lady neither of them had a history of violence before getting the ring" Sam explained.

Becky had a brief look on her face that told them that she knew something.

"I take it you also got your ring from a strange elderly lady outside?" Sam asked her.

"Well maybe I did, it has nothing to do with me" she replied.

"It has plenty to do with you, don't you get it sweetie, these rings are affecting all three of you!" Dean chimed in growing a bit annoyed.

"Well, if they are then it's for the better, I like what I am now, I don't take crap from anybody anymore and I am no longer a geek, in fact I'm now hot" Becky fired back at him.

"Becky, this is not who you are, that ring had done something to you" said Sam

"For the last time I'm Rebecca now, Becky sounds so geeky and if that ring has done something to me it is for the better!" cried out Becky defiantly.

"Okay, we don't have much time for this hun, you are coming with us, so we can figure out how to get that ring of your finger or destroy it" said Dean who was getting tired of this already.

Becky just shook her head.

"No way, I'm not going anywhere with you guys, and I don't want this ring off my finger" said Becky with now a serious look on her face.

"Becky, er Rebecca, we can't just leave you here with the cops looking for you, even your boss was looking for you more like looking to gun you down and is now locked up and we can't let you cause any more destruction possibly hurting somebody" Sam said.

"I'm not afraid of the cops, I'll just hide out where they can't find me, like this place for example" she told them.

"Well news flash sweetie, we found you, what makes you think the cops won't eventually?" Dean replied.

"So, I just go somewhere else and lay low, with all the more crimes that's been happening around the city, their hands will be too tied to think of just one person and as for my boss, well as you say she's locked up which is so ironic about this whole thing" Becky said with a smirk.

"Well, the cops may stumble upon you eventually especially if you continue to cause trouble and do even more harm which you probably will under that ring's influence. As for you your boss lady, well she may get out again eventually and try to come after you again, in case you didn't know a lot of people are being affected by what is causing everything around became dark" Dean replied.

"That's what's causing all the craziness?" asked Becky amazed.

"Yeah, and it's a long story and we don't have to time to explain it all right now but the fact remains, we have to stop those rings from affecting people including you, so don't make this any harder but you have to come with us" said Sam.

"You mean you want to destroy this ring and then I'll be back to the old Becky again?" she replied.

"Yeah, that's the point" said Sam.

"Well, let me think about that, uh no way in hell! I'm been enjoying myself too much to give it all up just to go back to being that pathetic nerd girl everybody looked down on again, not in a million years!" Becky she fired back with more attitude.

"Come on Becky, I mean Rebecca, we need to stop what those rings are doing, do the right thing you remember you helped us before" Sam reminded her.

"I do remember that last time and as far as I'm concerned we're even, I don't owe you two fellows anything else. Doing the right thing didn't get me anywhere, I ended up alone again after you left" she told Sam.

Sam looked kind of awkward.

"I'm done doing the right thing that is your job, I'm just going to enjoy myself now if you don't mind we're done" she said in sassy tone.

Then she turned to walk away, but Dean grabbed her arm before she had chance.

"Hey, I don't think you understand this isn't an option, whatever affecting you, we're planning to stop so you are coming with us" Dean said a firm tone as he was getting a bit impatient with new and improved Becky via Rebecca.

Becky just jerked her arm from his grasp and gave him a look full of attitude and arrogance.

"I don't think you understand Deano, whatever you're dealing with is you're problem not mine, I'm out of it, there is no way I'm letting you guys change me back to a dorky loser for anything. I'm hot, I'm awesome and having a blast and I don't give a flying hoot what is affecting people if it's caused by my ring or not, that just makes me more than grateful I got this ring here" she said flashing her finger with the ring she's wearing in Dean's face. "So you guys can just piss off now!" she finished.

"Becky please, whatever happened to you, I know deep down there is some still some trace of the old you in there, the person who helped us the last time and even saved my life" said Sam as he looked into her eyes hoping to get see a trace of the Becky he remembered.

"Hey, I'm not Becky anymore I'm Rebecca so get that real quick" she said in annoyance.

Sam looked disappointed.

Then she smirked at him.

"Oh I see, you're hoping I still have thing for you so I'll help you even though you couldn't give two squats about me, well sorry there Sammy boy, I'm so over you, you're not even my type anymore" she said as Sam eyes just popped up.

Before he had chance to say anything more she went on.

"No, I'm afraid you'll just too goody goody for me, I'm into bad boys now" she told him.

Then she turned to Dean. "Of course, that doesn't include you Deano, you see underneath that so-called bad boy exterior is just another goody goody like your brother" she told him as Dean just gave look as if to say " _How dare you_ ".

"Anyway, as I said before, we're done here so later fellows, much later" she told them and with that she turned away from them and just walked off without a care in the world.

Both Dean and Sam just stood there kind of stunned not really knowing what to say or do.

Dean couldn't help but notice Becky's body as she walked off and found himself quite disturbed when he realized he was actually checking her out and thinking what a nice ass she had or a nice figure altogether.

"Wow, this is going to harder than we thought, she is like a totally different person" said Sam still not over what Becky had become.

"Yeah bro, and the most scary thing about all of this is, I actually finding Becky or Rebecca kind of hot right now heaven help me" said Dean.

Sam just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Come on Dean" he said.

"Hey seriously man, this new Rebecca is actually fine as hell and I can't believe I actually said that" Dean said in dismay.

Sam still gave him a bit of an annoyed look and said, "Dean, we can't just let her go, with the cops after her and all and with that ring on who knows what more trouble she'll get into, she's a loose cannon right now".

"Well, it's not like we can just ask Becky Oh I mean Rebecca to nicely come with us, besides in her state right now I think she'd try to take us on" said Dean.

"Hey, we can more than handle her" said Sam.

"I didn't say we couldn't handle her but she won't make it easy on us mark my words Sam" Dean replied.

Both of them headed over to where Becky was now near the pool table preparing to play pool when they two of them approach her again and when she turned around to see them she just looked annoyed.

"Hey don't you two ever give up, I'm already told you two to get lost before" she told them.

"Never, sweetie, this isn't a negotiation, now we tried to be polite before but you are coming with us so don't give us any trouble" said Dean as he reached out to grab her arm.

Becky just backed away in response as Dean step forward and reached out to grab her arm again.

"Well, I knew you two wouldn't give up so easily anyway, so you now forced my hand, hey Bruno!" she cried out.

In seconds a big burly guy dressed in black looking like tough biker gang member came out and grabbed Dean and with a mean look he said,"Get your hands off her!"

Dean really wasn't in the mood to get into a brawl just backed up a little.

"Hey we don't want any trouble dude, our beef isn't with you" he said peacefully.

"Well it is now dude" said the guy as he grabbed Dean up shoved him with so much force Dean stumbled back a few feet before landing on the floor on his back causing him to hurt his shoulder.

Then he turned to Sam and did the same thing to him only shoving him in the opposite direction and Sam nearly hit is head on chair near a table. Some of the crowd grasp but others cheered and appeared to be enjoying the fight. Dean quickly got up and lunged towards the guy and starting throwing punches at him and despite the guy being so much bigger than him, Dean managed to throw some good haymakers at the big dude. The guy swung back but Dean had better reflexes managed to duck just in time. By this time, Sam got up from the floor and headed towards the guy and was ready to back up his brother but when he got too close, the big buy swung at Dean again who ducked in time and Sam ended up getting punched hard in the jaw knocking him down the floor again.

This time Dean kicked the guy hard in the groin causing him to bend over him pain, then he grabbed a glass on the nearby table and just bashed the guy over the head and the big guy howled in more pain. Afterwards he threw two good punches knocking the guy down. Sam had gotten up by this time rubbing his jaw.

"Sam, you alright man?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good" was all Sam could say still rubbing his sore jaw.

Then Dean looked up and saw Becky headed out of the bar and without even looking at Sam he said "good" as he quickly ran off rushing over to where Becky was and managed to catch up to her and grabbed her by the arm to make her stop.

"Not so fast Rebecca, you are still coming with us and if you give me anymore trouble I'll have to get rough" he said to her now pissed off himself.

Becky just looked at him fearless.

"No, I'm afraid I'll have to get rough" was all Becky said and with that she stepped on his foot with all her strength causing him bend over and howl in pain.

Then she picked up a bottle on a nearby table and cracked him over the head with it real hard causing him to fall over nearly knocking him out.

"Sorry about that Deano" she said with a smirk.

Then she signaled to Bruno who by this time as gotten up from the floor knocked Sam down again before running up to where Becky was and they both headed out the door together. Sam got up and tried to run after them but instead he stopped to where Dean was still on the floor semi-conscious.

"Dean, are you okay?" he knelt down help his brother and check for injuries.

After a moment, Dean was completely alert but still in pain from the bottle being cracked over his head.

"I'm fine" he told Sam.

Sam managed to help him up and Dean was still a bit woozy.

"Where's Rebecca?" Dean asked.

"She ran outside with that big dude" said Sam.

With that Dean ran for the door despite his injury with Sam following behind and they both ran outside to catch up to her but by the time they went outside they could see a black ford car driving off and managed to see Becky stick her head out of the window and looking in their direction.

"So long fellows!" she screamed.

Then stuck her head back inside as they heard her laughing out loud in excitement while the car sped off. After the car was outside both Sam and Dean just stood there for a while in silence in dismay over what had just happened. Then they turned to face each other and Dean spoke up first.

"I will say one thing, your former Missus is a now straight up grade A psycho bitch!" he cried out anger his face now looking totally pissed.


	37. Chapter 37

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 37 On The Move

Back in car, both Sam and Dean are now on the hunt for Becky and Bruno. They managed to get the information regarding Bruno's whereabouts through one of Bruno's associates although it wasn't easy as Dean had to get rough with him and threatened to tip off the police of his gun-selling gig.

The guy eventually relented since he was already out on parole year ago and couldn't afford any trouble not for someone like Bruno. Now they are headed to Bruno's place right now. Dean was still heated about what happened in the bar. Sam was quite worried about Dean's anger as he was wondering if Dean was acting under the affects of the Darkness since it reminded him of the time when Dean was under the influence of the Mark.

"I'm telling you Sam, when I catch up to that psycho bitch ex of yours, there is no telling what I'll do! I like to snap her neck for cracking my head!" he roared in rage.

Dean's head was still sore from Becky cracking him over with a bottle and it was bleeding though Dean managed to use a paper towels in the men's room at the bar to wipe away the blood but the pain was still bothering him.

"Dean, chill man" said Sam trying to calm him down.

"Don't you chill me, I'm really pissed off right now thanks to that skank bitch, the last thing I need is a lecture from you right now!" he yelled again.

Dean was really heated and it was making Sam quite nerved.

"I mean it Dean, you have to calm down. You are really scaring me right now and I think it's because of the affects of the Darkness. Remember what Castiel and Hannah said how it doesn't seem to affect those much who are at a peace of mind, and from what we learn it seems mostly affect people who allow give into their rage and emotions and now look what's happening to you" Sam told him.

Dean then calmed down and started to soften a bit when he came of the realization of his anger and what he was saying. In fact, he started to scare himself bringing back memories of times he had the Mark. After calming down, he looked embarrassed.

"Your right Sammy, I started to scare myself there a little bit. I mean I'm still pissed as hell as my head hurts but I really don't want to hurt Becky, well I sort of do, but I wouldn't act on it. I guess it scares me what I was thinking" he said.

"Dean it's alright, this Darkness can bring out the worse in anybody" Sam told him.

"Well, how come it hasn't affected you?" As a matter of fact, I've never seen you pissed off at all over what happened" said Dean curious about his brother's calmness.

"Well maybe it's because I'm not as angry as you are afterall, she didn't crack me over the head" Sam said.

"Oh thanks" said Dean still embarrassed of the memory of Becky overpowering him.

"Besides, the praying to God every night to get through the day does help. It actually helps me keep a peace of mind" Sam told him.

"Really?" said Dean.

"Yeah, really and I keep reminding myself this isn't the Becky we remember. She is not herself right now" Sam said.

"You're telling me, I thought she was nutty before but now man" answered Dean.

"Seriously, Dean we need to help her from what is causing her to be like this which we can trace down to those rings. If only we can find out more about them are they cursed and who is this old lady that sold it to Becky and those two guys." said Sam.

Dean couldn't help notice Sam's soft spot for Becky and it kind of made him curious.

"Hey, you really seem like you have a soft spot for Miss nutty groupie-turned Ms. Hyde, what gives?" he asked.

Sam just sighed a bit before he answered his brother's question.

"I admit I was pissed at what she did the last time we saw her but I still kind of felt sorry for her too after the annulment and everything. She really felt all alone in the world, feeling like a real loser because she couldn't find someone to love like everybody else, like real freak of nature. I can kind of relate to that" Sam said.

"You mean you felt like loser and a freak because you didn't find someone to love you?" Dean asked.

"No, but I sometimes feel what it would be like to be normal, to have a normal like find the right person, not feel like such a freak or that I'm doomed to have that because of who I am, all the things Becky longs to have is all I'm saying" Sam told him.

Dean just shook his head.

"Oh, come on man, you know we never had normal and ours for having that one person to love us, almost everybody who gets too close to us ends up dead. Face it, maybe we aren't meant to that love with that right person, maybe for us, this is all that there is" Dean told him.

Sam sighed again knowing what Dean was saying was true but still make him think sometimes.

"I suppose, but I still sometimes, wonder, I mean back at the parallel world with Gwen and Ava" Sam told him.

"Well that was then and this now bro" said Dean with a stern tone in his voice.

Dean tried not to think about Ava too much so he couldn't think how much he misses her sometimes.

Sam knew how Dean felt.

"I get it Dean, all I'm saying" Sam tried to explain but Dean cut him off before he could finish.

"I know what you are trying to say Sam, sometimes I think about that place too but it's over now no point in dwelling in it, we are not likely to see those chicks ever again" Dean said now looking quite gruff.

Sam didn't push it anymore as he could tell that despite what Dean says he sometimes longs for it too, the normal life and have a woman to love and being in that alternate world with Ava made him realize just how much. So Sam changed the subject and just focused on Becky again.

"Anyway, I kind of get Becky in that sense, even though what she did was extreme and I'm not excusing it but I don't think she deserves to be condemned forever over her mistakes since as I said before we all have did things we wish we could take back" Sam pointed out.

Dean didn't respond to that last line instead he was a bit silent for a moment.

"Well, I how to say little brother, I never thought I would hear you relate to a obsessed chick who doped you up to make you go all goo-goo over her" he just said.

"Oh shut up" said Sam now smirking and Dean smirked too.

They continued to drive on throughout the city until the found the right address that guy told them where Bruno lives driving in the poor section of the city where they saw cheap and rundown looking apartment complexes. Walking about were very undesirable looking folks that looked like low-lives crack addicts, prostitutes or whatever.

"I'll tell you, it's a beautiful day in the neighborhood in skid row" Deans said sarcastically while Sam just rolled his eyes.

They soon parked in front of a apartment complex.

"Okay, this is the place that dude told us, on the third floor suite 304" reminded Dean.

Soon, they were both got out of the car and headed inside not paying any attention to some the stares they got from the people hanging around, many appeared to be stoned up of their minds anyway. They headed up the staircase and finally arrived on the third floor then the look around doors for the number 304 until they found it. Inside they could already hear some loud music playing and moaning sounds of both a man and woman and they quickly guessed what all that moaning was about.

"Oh, lord it sounds like... I'm almost afraid of what we'll find inside if that's what I think that is" said Dean and Sam just gave him the look in agreement.

The moaning sounded louder and louder and neither Sam nor Dean wanted to think about what was going on right there and now although they could image it.

"Ready?" said Dean who just wanted to get this over with.

"Ready" said Sam.

With that Dean kicked the door in breaking the lock as the door flung open and within seconds they both hurried inside. They continued to walk around the apartment looking about. The place was messy and looked like a total slob lived there. There was some clothes on the floor and empty bottles just laid about on the coach table and wherever. They could even see the kitchen sink where dirty dishes were over piling and some dirty dishes were on the counter. The loud music continued to blast and they still heard the moaning sounds although by now it stopped and they just heard giggling.

They heard the music and the voices were coming from the one bedroom in the apartment and they slowly headed towards and stood at the door way and got a real sight. Inside the room was a mess with clothes almost everywhere. There was CD player in the corner lying on the floor and on the bed, lay Bruno with Becky on top of him. Bruno had his hands handcuffed to the iron headboard and both of them were under the thin bed sheets obviously naked. Becky was now kissing him passionately in the mouth as it appeared they had just finished their sex act and neither of them noticed the brothers standing their watching the whole display with their mouths open as they were both so caught up in the moment.

Becky then stopped kissing him and said,"Well, what do you say, want to have another go for the third time lover" in a sultry voice.

Dean couldn't help feel a tad bit turned on and so uncomfortable about what he was thinking right now while Sam just stood there still in shock on what he was seeing feeling like he is now scarred for life.

"Anything you say sweetcakes" said Bruno.

With that, before they had chance to do anything more, Dean walked into the room with Sam following, went straight for the CD player on the floor and yanked out the plug from the extension causing the music to stop abruptly. Both Bruno and Becky looked up to see Sam and Dean in their room now staring at them.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt the moment you two, but we have unfinished business with Rebecca here" said Dean.

Both Bruno and Becky looked surprised at the sight of the two brothers in the bedroom but neither of them seemed real embarrassed. In fact, Becky just looked annoyed as she rolled off Bruno and lay next to him with the sheets still covering her nude body.

"Oh, great, I knew I wouldn't get rid of you two yet, but did you have to barge in now and just when we were about to have some fun" said Becky that the moment was ruined.

"Well, sorry there Miss Kinky Pants, but from where I'm at, it looks like you two already have been having enough fun" Dean said.

Sam walked over near the bed.

"Come on, Becky, there is no where else to run, you are coming with us like or not, just get dressed" said Sam harshly.

"Oh, Sammy, I think like it when you take charge, it kind of turns me on" she said with sly and seductive look.

Sam just looked rather awkward but still stood his ground.

"Becky just get dress already" he told her firmly.

"Well if you insist" she said smirking as she was prepared to get up from off the bed naked.

"Hey no!" cried Sam putting his hands out in gesture to stop her.

Becky stopped abruptly and just smirked. Sam walked up the bed and grabbed the blanket that was on the floor next to it and handed it to her.

"Just cover yourself and change in the bathroom" Sam told her.

Both Sam and Dean expected her to protest some more but she just said in a almost innocent look, "Okay, I guess I don't have choice do I".

She got up from the bed holding the blanket up to cover her body and then wrapped it around herself. Then she got up all her clothes that were spread out on the floor and headed for the bathroom to change.

"Hey, what about me!" cried Bruno who was still handcuffed to the bed under the bedroom sheets and not liking it.

"Sorry there sex machine, but we didn't come for you, and to make sure you don't try to play hero again you are staying right put" said Dean.

"But you can't leave me like this!" he yelled.

"Well, don't worry, we'll make a call to the cops to find you after we're gone" said Dean smugly.

"You son-of bitches you let me out of here or so help me!" he yelled in anger as he struggled.

"Cool it tough guy, one more word out of you and we'll just leave you here until you rot okay" Dean retorted which shut Bruno up quickly.

While Becky was changing, both Sam and Dean couldn't help but see her in a whole new light. It was enough to see her new makeover and new attitude at the bar but now walking in here and catching her in a compromising position with this punk. Dean still couldn't get the image out of his mind and how a part of was bit turned on by it all.

"So what is the next plan now?" asked Sam.

"The only thing we can do is get her back to the motel, babysit her while we find out exactly if those rings are cursed or under some magic spell and how undo it. I suspect we can't simply get the ring off her finger" said Dean.

"Hey what the heck are you guys talking about!" yelled Bruno confused to their conversation.

"It doesn't concern you Bubba, so just stay out it and keep your trap shut!" yelled Dean.

Bruno just shut up again. Time had passed and Becky was still in that bathroom and both the brothers were getting concerned.

"What the hell is taking her so long, she should have been dressed by now" said Dean.

"You don't think?" Sam asked and within seconds they headed towards the bathroom door and Sam tried to open it but it was locked.

So both and Dean started banging on it.

"Becky, Becky, Rebecca!" they cried but there was no answer.

"I don't like this one bit" said Dean who had one of his gut feelings.

Sam started banging on the door again.

"Becky, Rebecca!" he yelled but still no answer.

Then Sam stopped and turned to Dean with a gut feeling of his own.

"What if she climb out of the bathroom window?" asked Sam.

"If there is a bathroom window" said Dean.

"Do you think we should just break the door down like before?" Sam asked.

Dean just nodded.

"Okay then on three" said Sam. Then Dean counted.

"One, two, three" he cried.

Just as Sam charged at the door, the door opened before he had a chance to kick it in and he headed straight into the bathroom and crashed into the sink hurting himself a bit.

Before he had a chance to do anything else, Becky quickly closed the door and locked it. "Becky what the hell?" cried out Sam.

"Hey the name is Rebecca and like I said before I'm not going anywhere you guys and I certainly not going go back to being just nerdy Becky" she cried now looking ticked off.

With that she held out a spray of Lysol and sprayed in his face. Sam quickly covered his face with both hands but some the spray got into his left eye which stung and caused him to yelp in pain then she knees in the groin hard causing him to holler as he bend down in pain.

Sam, what's going on in there?" Dean is heard yelling and just as he kicks the door open.

As he does this, Becky sprays him with the Lysol too and Dean covers his face and yelps in pain as well. Becky then pushes Dean out of the way and runs heading towards the front door. However, Sam manages to chase her in pursuit and tackles her to the floor and soon they're both wresting around the floor in a struggle.

Becky then bites Sam's hand quite hard and Sam yelps again in pain letting go of his grip and Becky gets the upper hand as she elbows Sam in the stomach releasing herself from his hold and gets up and gives Sam a good kick around his rib area and Sam howls in more pain. Then she heads to the kitchen and grabs the toaster on the counter and just as Sam got up and was running towards her, she kicks him hard in the shin stunning him and he yelps again in pain causing him to bend over a bit and before Sam knew it, she swung the toaster and struck him with so much force in the temple which caused him to collapse on the ground knocked out cold.

Within moments, Dean comes out of the bathroom having splashed water on eyes at the bathroom sink and was now running out looking quite ticked off.

"Becky or Rebecca where the hell are you!" he yelled furious in no mood of being polite anymore.

As he looked around the room he saw Sam lying on the floor in the kitchen unconscious and no sign of Becky.

"Sam!" he cried out and then he bent over to check on him and tried to feel for a pulse. "Hey, are you alright bro?" Dean asked.

Just then Becky who had been hiding behind the couch, got up on to her feet and came from behind it and quietly snuck up behind Dean still holding the toaster in her hands. Just as Dean sensed someone was behind him, he turned his head real quick and before he had a chance to get back up, Becky kicked him in the face near his nose causing him to stumble back and lay on the floor on his back.

"Jesus, son of bitch!" he cried.

When he was prepared to get up Becky rushed over and struck him with so much force with the toaster on his head. When she saw one strike didn't knock him out, she struck him to two more times until Dean was finally on the floor out cold just like Sam.

Becky just stood there with a smug satisfying look on her face and said "Awesome!"

When Dean came to, he found himself on the middle of the living floor laying face down. He was still a bit woozy and his was head throbbing in pain. After he had time to compose himself he remembered where he was at and tried to move only to learn that he couldn't as his arms were now tied from behind and his legs were also tied together. He looked around and found Sam nearby also laying on the floor face down arms tied around his back and legs with duct tape.

Sam was also awake by this time and feeling quite woozy as well. Dean realized he too must be tied up with duct tape and felt quite powerless. He couldn't believe both he and his brother got subdued by a petite 99 lb chick former nerdy crazy groupie girl now a psychotic vixen.

"Sam, are you okay man?" Dean asked facing Sam.

"Yeah Dean, I'm fine, I say our first case leaving the bunker, just isn't our day huh?" Sam said trying to be sarcastic despite the circumstances.

"Oh good, you guys are awake, I'm glad, I was truly scared I might have killed there for a minute. I sorry for bashing your heads in by the way, but you didn't give me much choice as I had to act fast. I say, Dean I am disappointed as I thought you were a bit smarter than that. As for you Sammy, well I guess this brings back old memories for you huh" said Becky as she had walked back into the room looking so smug.

"Look Becky" Sam tried to say but Becky cut him off.

"Hey to think me Rebecca Rosen, former geek girl outsmarted you guys and totally kicked your asses, the mighty Winchesters. I got the upper hand now and now you guys are powerless. My God, I'm so awesome, I'm a freaking badass!" Becky said with so much excitement.

"Wish we could blast in your glory there darling, but that is hard to do seeing you have us all tied up now" Dean responded.

"Yeah, lucky there was some duct tape around this place, it can always come in handy huh? Oh and don't worry, I know you two well enough to know that you guys will be able to free yourselves eventually. I just need to slow you down a bit so you won't find me. And if you are looking for your pocket knife I have it right here" said Becky as she held out her hand and showed them Dean's pocket knife.

"I searched you guys while you were both out. Now don't worry I didn't take advantage of you guys honesty. I also repossessed your guns too as they will come in good use for me and Bruno here" she said.

Bruno soon came out of the bedroom now dressed and they could see he had a gun stuffed in his pocket. Becky then placed the pocket knife on the kitchen counter.

"I'll just leave this here for you just to show you I'm not completely heartless" she told them.

"Oh how generous of you" said Dean sarcastically.

"Well, this has been fun but me and Bruno will be taking off now" she told them.

"Dammit Becky, believe it or not we are actually trying to help you!" yelled Sam in frustration.

"Like I said before, I don't want your help, I have no attention of letting you two change me back to that pathetic pile of nothing I was before all of this and for the last time stopped calling me Becky, I am Rebecca now and that's who I'll stay" she fired back.

"Well, Rebecca, you have no idea how that mojo is messing you up and it won't be long that you end up in jail like those other two dudes or worse maybe dead" said Dean getting really pissed off.

"You might not get too far as the cops are still after you, we could at least protect you" said Sam.

"I can protect myself and I'm not afraid of the damn cops. Now come on Bruno lets get going" she told him and he followed her like an obedient puppy.

Then she turned to Dean once more and pulled out a gun from the back of her pants and Dean actually looked scared there for a minute.

"Oh don't worry, Deano I'm not going to use this on you, I just have to take care of your baby. Again just to slow you down some when you get out of those duct tape" she said gloating.

"What, oh hell no don't you dare touch Baby or so help me!" yelled Dean now really pissed.

"Not to worry, I won't hurt her, well not much. Bye bye boys, it's been swell" she said smugly before she walked out the door with Bruno following behind.

"Hey, Becky Becky, Rebecca I sway if you touch my baby!" Dean continued to yell but to no avail.

Within a couple of minutes they swore they heard gunshots and Dean could just imaging what Becky was doing.

Then he turned to Sam and said, "Sam, when we get out of this, is it alright for me to kill her!" now enraged.

Sam was also pretty pissed too just said, "Not yet".


	38. Chapter 38

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 38 Getting Somewhere

A couple of minutes passed and Sam and Dean were still on the floor faced down after being duct taped by their hands and ankles by Becky. Still reeling over the fact they both got besotted by Becky Rosen of all people again, they quickly thought of their next move to get escape from their predicament.

"Don't worry Dean, I think if I roll over to the counter I can reach out to the pocket knife with my feet" Sam said as he struggled.

"Are you sure?" asked Dean who was struggling himself.

"Yeah, just trust me" Sam answered.

"Do I have a choice?" said Dean a bit irritated of their situation.

With that Sam rolled around the floor heading towards the kitchen.

The floor was hard and his body started to ache as he rolled about. He wiggled about until the got close of enough to the counter moving his legs upwards. Then with his legs still up in the air he moved his feet about laying them on the counter trying to feel his way to pocket knife with his feet. It felt like forever until he finally could feel the pocket knife under his feet and moving his feet he was able to move the pocketknife to the edge of the counter it fell onto the floor.

"You got it?" asked Dean who lifted his head up a little.

"Yeah, just about" said Sam.

Sam then rolled and wiggled out some more until he was able to grab the pocket knife with his tied up hands and opened the blade and started cutting through the duct tape with it.

Within a few minutes, he undid his arms and then was easily able to undo his ankles until he was finally free.

"Well, good to be free" said Sam as he got up off the floor.

"Perfect, now free me already, can't wait to get the hell out of here and get my hands on that Ms Hyde in leather, especially if she hurt Baby" cried out Dean in an irritated tone.

Sam didn't want to argue about Becky again so he just went over to where Dean was and knelt down and untied him with the pocket knife and soon they were both free and headed out of there within seconds. When the got outside, they found the Impala which at first seemed fine until they saw that all of the tires had been shot out. Dean just stood there staring at his car tires with a look of fury forming in his face. Sam knew that look and that Dean was ready to explode.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean roared.

Sometime later, they managed to call a 24 hour tow truck to drive out there and replace their flat tires. Dean managed to get the number from the operator. They had to wait close to a half an hour for the tow truck to come then after paying the tow truck, they were finally able to drive their car. Dean was still angry, more like enraged and as he drove off in the car, he told Sam in gory detail what he was going to do when he caught up with Becky for messing with Baby. Sam just listened and felt quite nervous as Dean seemed to be acting under the influence of Darkness again and he was aware Dean actually would likely do what he was saying he's going to do.

"Dean, please you got to calm down" Sam cautioned him nervously.

"Don't you lecture me not now Sam. I don't give a rat's ass if Becky is not herself, that she is acting under the influence of some possibly cursed ring or not, blah blah blah! I swear that chick was always loony anyway, anybody knows that is you but now she's gone too far. I have had it Sam, and I mean what I say, when I catch up to that skank I am no longer going to go easy on her just because you have a soft spot for your wacko groupie!" Dean bellowed.

By now his eyes looked crazed as he was getting angrier by the minute. Sam didn't know what to say right now and realized trying reason with him about Becky was just going to piss him off even more so he stayed silent for now.

They finally drove back to the motel as they needed to regroup and think of their next move. The TV was on and Dean was still steamed pacing the floor as Sam sat on his bed, and he tried again to get his brother to calm down.

"Dean, you are really scaring me, you can't let the Darkness affect you or you will end up just like those crazy folks that are doing all kinds of things like Becky's boss for instance" said Sam

This seemed to do the trick, as Dean started to calm down some his face now softening a bit and stopped pacing. He went over to his bed and flopped down.

"Dammit, I know that Sam, this isn't easy for me either. I don't want to become that person again that I was when I had the Mark. I feel like it's happening all over again" Dean said his tone now worrisome.

"Dean, you have to get it together and control this before the affects starts controlling you do whatever it takes, pray meditate just I don't want you to end like all those other folks Darkness has affected all over the world. I mean, I still can't stop thinking about what we unleashed and what it's doing to people and it's all our faults" Sam said.

Dean faced Sam noticing the guilty look on his face and now it was his turn to try to reason with his brother.

"Sam, don't beat yourself over this, that won't do you any good and you have nothing to worry about you won't lose me to the Darkness. I'll try to get a hold on this but there is no way in hell I am sitting down and meditating like some new age hippie" Dean said with a smile trying lighten the mood.

Sam just grinned.

"Okay, but please Dean you got to get a hold of this, remember what Cas and Hannah said" Sam told him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry I scared you back there and don't worry, I'm not going to kill your former ex either, maybe torture her a bit" said Dean half joking.

"Dean!" said Sam with a disapproving look on his face.

"Calm down, Sam I wasn't serious at least not too much, but I'm still pissed off about what she did to Baby" said Dean.

Then Dean heard his cell phone ring and pulled it out of his jacket pocket and saw he was getting a call from Adam.

"Oh, it's Adam, maybe he found dirt for us on that ring" said Dean and he answered his phone.

"Hello Adam". said Dean.

"Hey, Dean and Sam, I'm just calling to tell you I got good news. I finally find some information you might like about those ruby rings" Adam told him.

"Well, spit it out already" said Dean a bit impatient

"Well from what I gathered from the witches' lore, it is well known that rubies when worn as pieces of jewelry like a ring, bracelet, brooch or talisman, it is said to protect the wearer from any potential danger and harm and even increase their health, wealth or any other energy. In other witch lore, some white witches known as wiccans have used rubies as a good luck charm to protect them from any evil entity, spirit or energy and it also be used to healing. Another thing it can do is increase sexual energy of the wearer" Adam explained.

Dean kind of coughed on hearing the last part.

"That's all good, but does it say anything about the ruby rings being used to turn someone evil or dark?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, I'm getting that part" said Adam. "Well, it has been rarely mentioned in other lore on rubies, is that centuries ago, legend has it that some witches had used rubies for evil. Meaning these witches who practiced in dark magic would cast a spell on the ruby gemstone using some dark energy or entity as it's source and when worn as a piece of jewelry like a ring, the dark energy gradually corrupts the soul of the wearer" he continued.

Dean eyes just lit up on listening to all of this and so did Sam's who got up from his bed and went over to listen in on the conversation.

"Wow, that explains everything, but I why would some witch want to use a cursed ring on three people, what possibly could be his or her reason?" Dean wondered.

"Well, I think I can explain that as there is more in here. According the lore, as the rings twist the souls of wearer, that only makes the dark energy even stronger and usually by the eighth day, the dark energy inside the ring has totally wipes out their soul altogether and makes these energies the most powerful. If the witch has three wearers of the ring after this time, it is said that by performing a ritual, the witch can then use all the dark energies combined for their most evil means that includes something like becoming an immortal or immune and the most powerful being that has the most powerful dark magic in the world and can have the ability to reign an entire universe with these dark powers and they can never be killed or destroyed by anything at all" Adam explained.

"Perfect" said Dean.

"Well, there is more, with these powers, the witch can also control other witches and any other dark entities including a demon, a knight of hell and even Lucifer himself and be able to collect their powers to his or her own purposes or bring back an ancient being like a witch or god goddess and completely control them and drain them of their powers. And basically they will be totally invincible and be the biggest threat to humanity" Adam finished.

"Does it say anyway to stop the witch from using the rings?" asked Dean.

"Well, the thing is there is no way to remove the ring form the wearer's fingers while the dark energy flows inside them unless you cut off their fingers of course, but I assume that's not what you're looking for. It does says that the only thing that could possible destroy these rings is a obsidian stone, which according to lore, has been used to protect or guard a person from any negativity or evil spells or even remove a person or object from such negativity. But you will have to use this stone to smash the gemstone before the eighth day or else the wearer's souls will be permanently twisted. If you destroy the rings before that time, the wearer will be restored to the former persona, that's all I know. Wow, this is so much heavy stuff, I'm telling you" Adam finished.

"I know, well thanks Adam, you've been an awful great help here" said Dean.

"Yeah, thanks again" said Sam.

"Anytime guys, hey I hope you guys be careful whatever you're about to do and get back safe, it's getting kind of lonely here, you know" said Adam.

"Don't worry little bro, we always do, we know what were' doing, just take care of yourself" said Dean.

"Yeah, Adam we will home soon in no time" Sam reassured him.

"I will, I love your music collection Dean" Adam said.

Dean's expression changed to stern.

"Hey, well just be careful not to break them and put them back where they belong when you finish" Dean warned

"Okay" said Adam.

"I think we better be getting off and getting back to our case, so good bye and take care" Dean said.

"Take care little brother" Sam added in.

"Goodbye big brothers" said Adam.

After the conversation, Dean put his cell phone back in his pocket. Then he and Sam both got up from the bed as they started focusing on the case again following what they just learned.

"So what we gather is there's some kind of witch in the city that is using some dark energy on ruby rings and selling them to people in order to drain out people's souls that make the dark energy more powerful so the witch can use this power to either becoming the most powerful immortal destructive dark force in the planet who can control other demons, witches and even Lucifer and take their powers" said Sam.

"Wow, being able to control Lucifer himself that sounds real deep, I can't imagine anyone who could control the prince of darkness himself" said Dean.

"Well, Adam said it was only a legend and it isn't known for sure it will but both you and I know some legends can be true, we got to stop this witch before that happens" said Sam.

"First, we got to figure out just who is this witch and that will be hard to do in the Big Apple and find an obsidian stone," Dean told him.

"Well, we better hurry, because as Adam says after eight day those rings will permanently destroy Becky's and those two fellows souls and there is no going back after that" said Sam.

Dean just shook his head upon learning of of this information.

"Boy, we have our work cut out for us and with no leads, it just doesn't seem possible we will being able to stop this witch who ever she is in time" said Dean real frustrated.

"Hey never say never, we have managed to do the impossible before" Sam told him.

As they were talking, they suddenly noticed something on the news on TV that interested them both of them and they stopped talking and walked up close to the TV to listen carefully. The news was talking about a shooting and break out at the New York City police station where two cops were shot and few prisoners managed to escape. They were particularly surprised to hear the names of two of the prisoners, Howard Dobbins and Winston Harper where apparently Harper was shot and killed in shootout trying to kill a cop while Dobbins was one of the prisoners who managed to escape. After hearing the news, Sam and Dean turned glancing at each other as they realized how even more harder this is going to be.

 **For any reader who missed this chapter I just recently fixed it, for some reason chapter 38 was missing and it had chapter 39 instead , I don't know how that happened or for how long this mistake was unless I made an error when going back and making some corrections on the previous chapters I posted. Sorry for the mistake. Thank you.**


	39. Chapter 39

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 39 Closer and Closer

Sam and Dean were both glued to the TV set as they continued to listen to the news, shocked at hearing about the shootout and break out at the police station and learning now that Dobbins has escaped and Harper is dead.

After the news went off, they both walked away from the TV set near their beds.

"Son-of-a bitch, just when we think things hasn't any harder, this happens" Dean said in frustration.

"Yeah, we found the information we needed but now this and we still haven't found out who the hell this witch is or where Becky is" said Sam.

"Well, no use moping about, but that poor bastard first having his soul twisted by some cursed ring and now he is dead. But are next step is to find some obsidian rock to smash those cursed rings, find that witch, find Becky and now find Dobbins before it's too late" said Dean.

"Yeah, and we better find them soon because time is running out Dean" Sam reminded.

"Good Lord could things get any worse?" wondered Dean shaking his head.

They waited until the next morning to get geared up in their suits again to pose as FBI agents, got into their car and first headed to the diner to get some breakfast and then starting driving for the police station in order to find out more about the shooting and the breakout. They spent last night looking through the laptop to find where they find an obsidian rock and the managed to find them being sold at some rock shops.

"I'm telling you Sam, if we don't find this witch in time and waste her, the entire world could suffer. You remember what Adam said, this witch could use whatever darkness is coming from those give her powers making her some invincible destructive force that could take over the world. If the world isn't corrupt enough with this Darkness and now this, once again we have the safety of the world in our hands" said Dean urgently.

It was clear that the guilt of the Darkness started to resurface and he felt it was his responsibility to save it.

Sam just tried to calm his brother again.

"Don't worry Dean, we will find a way to defeat this thing, as you say we always do. But I wonder if the dark energies that Adam said was being used through these rings as some kind of source to twist souls and bring at the wearer's darkness happens to be Darkness itself?" wondered Sam.

He had been thinking about this theory since Adam gave them the information about the rings yesterday.

"Perfect, if that is true, then once again, it's thanks to us that these rings are turning people into homicidal wackos" said Dean still flustered.

"Dean…" said Sam but before he could finish Dean cut him off.

"Woah, do you see that?" he said his head now facing the window on his side.

'What?" said Sam confused.

Dean nudge him to look and on and Sam turned his head to where Dean was looking while he was driving now quite slower. They saw what appeared to be a figure of an elderly woman standing on the sidewalk talking to another woman next to her. The elderly woman appeared to be holding a bag and then pulled something out of the bag. They couldn't get a clear look with the sky being so dark so they drove up and parked their car near the sidewalk some feet away.

The headlights of the car was flashing and they could see that the elderly lady dressed in black wearing a shawl around her was holding up a ring and seemed to be trying to persuade the other woman to buy it.

"Well, I'll be looks like our luck finally showed up" said Dean sternly.

With that, the brothers grabbed their flashlights and stormed out of their car and called out to the women.

"Hey!" Dean yelled out looking in there direction.

Within moments the elderly woman just looked in their direction and stared at them for a few seconds before she turned around and started running as fast as she could.

"Son-of a bitch!" Dean yelled again.

Soon both of them started chasing after her, as they passed the confused woman who the old lady was trying to sell her the ring. The old woman continued to run down the sidewalk real fast and turned to the corner on left with Sam and Dean running after her trying hard to catch up but by the time they reached the corner, the their was no sign of the old woman at all like she had just vanished.

Then they nearly bumped into a very skinny looking young man wearing a hoodie and jeans and looked like a stereotypical computer geek.

"Woah there" said the guy.

Both Sam and Dean stopped running when they realized there was no sign of the old lady now catching their breathes as they both used their flashlights to get a better look at the view.

"Hey sorry dude, but did you happen to see an elderly woman running by just now?" asked Dean still catching his brother.

"Oh no" said the guy.

"Are you sure man?" asked Sam eagerly.

"Hey, the only people I saw running by was you two as you guys nearly knocked me over" the guy said.

"Dammitt!" cried out Dean in frustration that they finally found this witch and now they lost her.

"Hey, chill out dude, what are you cops or something, and you're chasing some old lady?' asked the guy looking confused.

"Never mind dude" Sam told him.

Then realizing there is no way they could find this witch now, as she seemed to have vanished, they just turned around and walked back while the guy just stared at them in curiosity.

The woman that the witch confronted had since left so the brothers just got into car again heading for the station. When they finally got there, they spoke to Lt. Blanco again.

"We don't know how it happened, but somehow some of the prisoners got out of their cells and a couple managed to grab guns from two of our officers. One prisoner grabbed a female officer and used her as a shield and a hostage holding a gun to her head so we couldn't fire on him without risking her life" said Lt. Blanco.

"What about Harper and Dobbins?" asked Dean.

"Well, Harper was holding a gun and refused to drop it and our cops tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen. He even held an innocent woman who was in here to file charges at gunpoint and when he reached the door he let her go and started firing at two of our officers who had no choice but to fire back and he was shot just as he was outside the doors. As for the Dobbins guy, he and a few other prisoners got behind the guy who was holding our officer hostage and he and the others just ran out the door. The perp the with the gun just started firing at our officers until one took him out with a head shot, right in the temple. He's dead too, luckily our cop wasn't hit in the process. Some other others did get shot in the shootout but none of them were killed" said he officer.

Dean just shook his head at the cop.

"Wow, this is much" said Dean.

Lt. Blanco just nodded.

"You're telling me, I mean it was really crazy last night and it was as if those prisoners who shot our cops were not afraid to die or anything, I mean I've been a cop for over 20 years and I have seen some crazy stuff in my dead, but I haven't seen anything as crazy in he recent weeks not since the sky went all black. It's not just the ordinary citizens that are just going crazy it's even some of our officers. Just last week, a cop from our precinct just shoots his partner in the head and before that another police officer who was suspended for police brutality just entered his police station and shot up the place killing some of the officers and wounding plenty more until he had to taken out. This happened in another precinct of course but, I just don't know anymore. I find myself scared to get up in the mornings to show up here and do my job worrying about what I'm going to hear what will happened next and had never felt this afraid during all my time as a cop" the cop ranted to them in frustration.

Dean just looked up at him with a guilty feeling and the ability to relate to this officer's plight and feeling a bit of sympathy.

"I understand sir, we all have felt that way I guess it's the baggage you get from doing a job that involves danger and saving lives" Dean told him.

"Well, if this keeps up, I might consider having an early retirement" said the officer sarcastically.

Sam wanting to stay on the subject chimed in.

"Hey, do think you can show us the CCTV footage of the shooting last night? It could be quite helpful to us" he told the officer.

Next, they were all looking at CCTV video which showed two of the prisons holding guns while few others was walking behind them one of them was Winston Harper who was holding a civilian woman in front of him with a gun pointed at her head while cops some a distance away facing them had their guns drawn prepared to fire. Next thing they knew, the other guy who was holding a police woman hostage at gunpoint turned his guns toward the cops and just started firing before be was shot in the head and fell backwards on the floor dead. Harper than backed up near the door and also firing his gun before he pushed the woman away and started running towards the door then he was quickly shot dead while the other prisoners had already ran out the door and after the shooting some police officers ran out to give chase.

This seemed so tragic and both Sam and Dean felt bad about not being able to get to Harper in time and destroying the ruby ring and now he's dead. However, while they kept looking at the scene on the video, they noticed something quite peculiar. There was a young skinny man standing near the door when it all happened. Even though this guy moved out of the way when the all the action had happened after the shootout was over and Harper and the other guy were killed while the rest of the prisoners escaped, the man moved back near the door and was just standing there staring. The brothers started to notice that this guy looked very familiar and then they realized where they'd seen him.

"Hey can you enhance the video on that guy there?" asked Dean eagerly.

"Any reason why?" asked Lt. Blanco.

"Please, just do it it's important" said Dean.

So the other police officer with then paused the video then enhanced the screen until the brothers got a better look at the skinny guy.

Then the brothers just watched the footage not taking the eyes off it for a moment as they were sure where they seen him before as he was the same guy then bumped into when chasing that witch on the sidewalk.

"Jesus" said Dean as his head popped up.

"Hey, you know this guy?" asked Lt. Blanco.

Both Dean and Sam just continued to stare at the screen.

"I'm telling you Sam, that was the same guy we saw when that were chasing that witch and just seemed to have vanished and he was there claiming not to see her. I thought that was bit strange but can't believe I couldn't put two and two together" said Dean as they were walking out of the police station.

"Yeah, there is too much coincidence that he shows up at the station when the shootout happens and Dobbins escapes while Harper is killed" said Sam.

"I wonder what is connection to this is though, he and the witch working together, or maybe perhaps Sam, it's a shapeshifter?" Dean wondered.

"A witch who is also a shapeshifter, that is an interesting theory, we definitely need to find out who this guy is, but first we need to find Becky" said Sam.

"Yeah and I know the first place we can look to locate her" Dean told him as they both got into the car and drove off.

Their next destination was back at the Cockroach Bar that was busy with the same type of people doing the same things from drinking, shooting pool and engaging in illegal activity right out in the open, despite the fact this still morning and not a weekend. Sam even noticed a woman who appeared to be a prostitute wink at him as a man wearing a business suit and looking like a white-collar professional who was likely a john walked up to her handing out cash and they soon went into the restroom together.

Both of them were quite amazed at this place but since Darkness happened nothing should be too surprising. They managed to find the same guy who told them where they could find Bruno in a corner looking like he was doing some dodgy dealings with some guys himself and before they knew it, they grabbed him and dragged him out back threatening to haul him to the police station themselves if he doesn't tell them where they could find Bruno now.

Finally the guy fed up with these FBIs just told them everything he knew.

"I'm telling you man, sometimes Bruno goes to this dude Spider who runs a tattoo parlor. Spider has a lot of contacts with some people who do favors for him, get them a stolen car, phony IDs, a gun, or let them hang out to carry their illegal business in private or a place to hide out from the cops, you get my drift" the guy said.

"Do you know where this Spider is?" Sam asked.

The guy paused.

"Hey, you better tells us if you know what's good for you!" cried Dean in an intimidating manner.

"Yeah, man" said the guy looking scared.

"Well, give us his address" Dean told him.

After getting the exact address where to go, they were back in the car driving.

"So you're sure Becky and her macho new boyfriend are at this Spider's place?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, according to what that dude told us, this probably the only place they run to lay low for awhile until they can get out of town. That's the only thing that makes sense" said Dean.

"But, how are we going to approach this I'm mean, Becky outsmarted us twice?" Sam mentioned although he could feel Dean's ego being a bit bruised about being overpowered by someone like Becky.

"Well, we know not to underestimate her, we just got to be smarter and I got an idea" said Dean with a glean in his eyes.

Spider's tattoo parlor was a small business and looked like the kind of place only the rough necks would go to. Spider himself was a sleazy looking man with both his arms almost entirely covered in tattoos, he had earrings in both ears and on his nose and had a dyed blue and purple spiked hairdo. Later that day, Spider was just finishing his work on his latest customer. After it was all done, the customer paid up and left the shop. Business was still good despite the sky going black all over and everyday seems nighttime. Although it was scary at first it attracted more shady people who would come to his place paying him money to have same favors done for them no matter how illegal, to hiding out from the law, finding contacts to get them what they need.

It didn't matter whether it was a car, gun, drugs, a hooker or to go in the back of his place for their illegal dealings of course, they always paid him well as he wouldn't settle for less. Just then Sam walked in the shop no longer wearing his suit but his normal casual clothes and Spider just saw another customer.

"Hey, may I help you dude?" he asked as he walked up to Sam.

"Sure thing, I thinking of getting a tattoo" said Sam disguising his voice with a stereotypical New York accent.

"Well, you came to the right place, what kind of tattoos do you want specifically, I got all kinds" said Spider with a smile.

Sam continued to walk in the shop with Spider following behind and before he knew it, Sam pulled out his fake FBI ID and flashed it at him. Spider was taken back and was just about to say something but Sam shushed him and he closed his mouth.

"Not a word or we will arrest you on the spot for harboring a fugitive" Sam whispered in his normal voice.

Then he stopped whispering trying to sound like nothing was wrong.

"Hey, what kind of tattoos, do you have, maybe I'll get an eagle wings, or an American flag, maybe a one of a hot chick" Sam said to him trying to sound casually using his fake New York accent again.

He walked around the place and headed towards where a back room was and then he suddenly he opened up the back door and inside was Bruno and Becky who were hiding together.

"Oh crap" said Becky with a look of disgust on her face.

Sam just stood there at the doorway.

"It's over Becky, now nobody has to get hurt here" he told her.

Both Bruno and Becky got up real quickly looking like two criminals who have finally been caught.

Becky yelled, "How the hell did you find us!" as she was still ticked off.

"We have our sources, but now I want you to come with me right now" said Sam sternly.

However, Becky was clearly not ready to surrender and she made that clear.

"No way in hell! Besides you're not even armed we have your guns remember" she said and then she turned to Bruno and cried out Bruno and said "Bruno now!"

With that, Bruno pulled out a gun out on Sam and Becky pulled out gun as well. Sam just stood there not looking phased at all.

"You don't want to do this Becky" he told her.

"Yeah, I do and you are not going to get in our way" said Becky determined to escape.l

Then both Becky and Bruno started walking towards the door as Sam backed up a bit and Bruno and Becky headed out and attempted the leave through the front door. Sam just stood there and made no attempt to stop them and Spider also just stood there silent, not wanting to get involved anymore in this situation but then Becky stopped looking quite suspicious.

"No, wait a minute, where's your partner in crime, old big brother Dean?" Becky asked.

Sam remained silent.

"I bet he's out front waiting for us. Come on Bruno, we will take the back door" Becky told him.

"Becky, you don't have to do this!' cried out Sam trying to plead with her.

"But I do and I will" Becky replied.

She and Bruno headed out the back door. Bruno went out first and within seconds, Dean who was hiding as he stood against the wall next to the door whacked Bruno in the back of the head with a crowbar and Bruno collapse on the ground knocked out cold.

Then Becky who was standing at the doorway turned the gun towards him but Dean was quicker and within seconds he grabbed Becky's wrist and twisted it hard and managed to disarm her. Becky tried to kick him, but Dean managed to pull her out the door with so much force causing her to stumble on the ground on her stomach real hard and before she had a chance to get up he was on top of her sitting on the back of her legs and pinning her arms back holding her down as she struggled.

"Hello Rebecca, gotcha at last" he said with smirk.

Becky continued to struggle now looking ticked off about being outsmarted by the Winchesters but it was no use. Sam came running out of the back door and soon he picked up the two guns on the ground.

"Well, it took a while but looks like we finally caught you Becky, er Rebecca" said Dean with so much satisfaction.

"So now what?" said Becky still trying to struggle.

"So now we get you back at the motel and do what we gotta do" said Dean.

"You killed Bruno you bastard, I didn't think that was your style but then again!" Becky yelled at him.

"Relax, honey if I wanted to kill your boyfriend I would have, that blow wasn't hard enough to gank him just subdue him for awhile. Now you are coming with us, and that's the end of it" said Dean.

"Okay so you guys got me, I guess it took you long enough after I took care of your baby huh Dean? How is Baby, I mean, must have cost you a lot after I destroyed the tires, I wish I did more but I was kind of in a hurry, but no biggie, maybe when I escape I will get a chance to really mess her up" said Becky smirking while face down on the ground.

This was really ticking Dean up as he let go of one of her arms and with one hand and grabbed the back of Becky's hair and pulled her head back pretty rough as Becky yelped out in pain.

"Dean!" cried out Sam looking on nervously.

Sam knows how Dean can get when someone messes with his baby and now with the Darkness that could affect him he was getting worried again. Dean didn't even look up at Sam as he continued glare at Becky his eyes still filled with anger.

"Don't worry Sammy, I have this all covered, Becky here is mine!" he cried out.

He then let go of her hair and with that hand he started to slowly move his fingers like he was about to clench it into a fist.


	40. Chapter 40

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 40 Caught Like A Rat

Dean and Sam were now back in their car driving back to the motel so they can make their next move. Sam still looked a tad bit disgruntled regarding Dean as he was concerned that the Darkness was affecting him a bit especially after what happened with Becky.

"You know Dean, you scared me bit back there" Sam told him.

Dean actually looked calmed and seemed quite satisfied over the events.

"Hey, Sam, I told you I had it under control, besides, we can't afford to underestimate Becky, not after what happened before, I wasn't going to treat her with kid gloves" Dean told him.

"Yeah, but Dean you seemed like you were enjoying that a little too much, I mean..."

Dean cut him off.

"You know what, Sam, I'm tired of your nikpicking I did what I had to do and I won't apologize and despite what you like to believe, I do have a hang on it regarding Darkness, I'm not going to turn into some kind of monster, or like the person I was when I had the mark, so just lay off!" said Dean in an irritated tone.

Sam just shut up after that and let it go.

When they got back to the motel they both got out of the car and went around the back and then Dean took his keys and unlocked the trunk of his car and opened it and inside was none other than Becky Rosen now tied up in duct tape wrapped around her wrists behind her back and legs and duct tape over mouth to keep her quiet. Becky just looked up at them as she struggled and tried to call out but couldn't and she seemed quite steamed.

"Well let's get this baggage into the motel shall we" said Dean with smirk taking a bit of delight in her discomfort.

Then Dean just reach down and lifted Becky out of the trunk and flung her over his shoulder like a sack of potato and after slamming the trunk door shut, he carried her back into the motel while she just struggled as Sam just followed behind.

Back at the motel, Dean roughly dropped her on Sam's bed as Becky squeaked some more. Becky still tried to talk through the duct tape on her mouth. Sam had to admit that back at the tattoo place, he was kind of scared Dean would actually hurt Becky after she kept taunting him but was a bit relieved he didn't. Instead he grabbed the duct tape that Becky used on them back at Bruno's place which he took along to use on Becky and started tying her up right there while he still had her on the ground.

He would roughly twist her arms back causing some bit of pain and seemed to be taking pleasure of all the pain he was inflicting on her too as she yelped while calling her derogatory words like bitch and the T-word that made Sam cringed a bit. When Becky threatened to scream for help, he grabbed her by the back of the hair again pulling her head back and threatened to shut her up in his own way if she didn't pipe down and then went back to his business in duct taping her. He did seem like he was real serious in his threat although Sam figured he was only bluffing or was hoping he was but it did seem to work as it shut Becky up.

Spider came out wanting to know what was going on but Sam just pointed one of the guns at him ordering him back in his shop and he obeyed without question. Maybe Sam is overacting ever since the Mark of Cain started influencing him he's so scared to death that it could happen again with this Darkness and he'll lose his brother again mentally that is.

However, right now the only thing they had on their minds is how to deal with Becky. The plan was to keep her the motel until the get this obsidian rock and destroy the ring as Adam said the ring can't come off any other way except cutting her finger and finding that skinny guy ran into while chasing the witch and later saw him on the CCTV footage at the police station when Dobbins broke out after a shoot out. The Harper guy is dead so they figured it made sense the witch would try to get another person to buy the ring since it takes three rings for the witch to work her spell.

Becky continued to try to talk through the duct tape and wouldn't stop as Dean grew more impatient.

"Maybe we should take the tape of her mouth now?" asked Sam.

"So she can scream her lungs off, no thanks besides I think I had enough of Hurricane Rebecca's yapping for the rest of the day" Dean said.

"Come on Dean, we have her tied up besides if she screams we put the tape back on for the rest of the day" Sam replied.

Dean was still ticked off but tired of hearing Becky's struggling to talk decided to just give in to Sam's wishes.

"Oh, alright already' said Dean annoyed.

He walked up near Becky and looked her seriously in the face.

"Okay, Missy, my brother who is softhearted has some mercy on you and wants to remove the tape from your mouth, I on the other hand have no trouble letting you stay the way you are, but when I remove this tape you better not scream or yell or anything because if you do I swear on my soul I will shut you up in way you won't like and that's a promise, you got that honey?" said Dean.

Sam cringed a bit again by Dean's threat but he figured or he hoped Dean was still bluffing. Becky just nodded her head.

"Alrighty then" said Dean.

He then within seconds ripped the tape right off Becky's mouth so quickly and Becky squealed in pain.

"Yeah, I know that stings like a bitch, doesn't it" said Dean sarcastically still enjoying her discomfort.

"You are going to be sorry dickhead, I promise you that!" yelled Becky who was pissed off herself.

"Oooh feisty isn't she" taunted Dean.

"I'm serious, I swear to you I will make you so regret this when I get loose and I will get loose you guys and then hell will raise over!" she shouted.

Dean wasn't a bit phased by her threats especially now she was tied up and helpless

"Well, we've already seen hell cupcake and survived it, so you are nothing we can't handle" he told her.

"Becky, like we said before, this is bigger than you. Whatever happened to you is because of that ring you're wearing. We believe the old woman who sold it to you is a witch and is using some dark energy to change you and those two dudes since this energy gets stronger by twisting your souls and bring out your dark sides so she can use the energies for own purposes like make a spell to make her the most powerful and indestructible force in the world. You see, we got to stop her before it is to late since she will want to use the spell tomorrow which is the eight day and when it will work" Sam explained.

However, Becky was unmoved by Sam's explanation. She just looked at him in anger and annoyance.

"I said before, I don't care, I don't gave a flying hoot about some witch or dark energy or magic spell rings or nothing! I only care is I like who I am now and I'm not letting you creeps force me to be old pathetic geeky Becky again, ever!" Becky shouted almost at the top of her lungs.

"It's no use Sammy, can't reason with Ms Rebecca Hyde here, but I do want some answers though" said Dean.

"Answers about what!" cried Becky.

Dean showed the photo of the skinny guy the police station as the guys had asked the cops to print out the screen. The photo showed the enhanced footage of the man so anyone could get a closer look.

"Do you happen to recognize this guy?" asked Dean as he showed the photo of in her face.

Becky just stared few seconds and turned her head away.

"Sorry, can't help you" she told him.

"Are you sure there?" asked Dean.

Becky wasn't in a mood to cooperate with the Winchesters.

"Hey, piss off, I'm not cooperating with you just because you're holding me against my will like a captive, so up yours Deano!" Becky said still angry.

Dean just gave up trying to question since she probably wouldn't tell them even if she did know the guy so he just walked over to Sam.

"I think we should just go and get the obsidian rock and then find Dobbins before that witch or the dude found him, but where to look?" said Sam.

"Hey one at a time, I think we should get that rock first and then maybe ask around about that dude, I still have a feeling about this" said Dean.

"But what about Becky, we can't leave her alone" said Sam as he turned to Becky.

Dean just glance at Becky too then turned to Sam.

"Yeah, well you should stay and babysit the hellcat, I can handle this on my own, besides I thinks she likes you better" said Dean.

"Perfect" said Sam grudgingly as he didn't really feel like staying with Becky.

However, he knew it was necessary so he just decided to do it and then turned to Dean.

"Okay, Dean be careful, and remember we have until tomorrow to solve this" said Sam.

"Hey, don't you worry" Dean told him.

Then he turned to leave with the photo and then turned back to Sam.

"Take care and good luck with our little hellion here and if she gives you any trouble whack her" said Dean he said with a grin

"Dean!" said Sam with his disapproving look again.

"Okay just kidding bro, well sort of" said Dean still grinning.

Then he glanced at Becky again.

"And as for you missy, don't go anyway" he teased her.

Becky just lay their looking real sullen and then sat up to glance at Dean.

"You may think this is funny now but you won't when I do get loose and not am I only going to hurt you and your baby brother here, but I hurt that precious baby of yours, when I through, she will be just a pile of junk you dick!" she fired back at him.

"Oh darling, I like to see you try" said Dean with smirk not the least bit phased by Becky's threats.

"Good luck Dean" said Sam.

Dean nodded and headed out the door. When Dean drove away in his car Sam just sat down on the other bed and feeling worn out already and turned to Becky who just smirked.

"Well now, alone at last" she said.

Sam just sighed knowing this was going to be a long day.


	41. Chapter 41

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 41 Reminiscing

Sam just sat on Dean's bed since his bed was occupied with a duct-taped Becky and he felt so powerless not being able to go out and help Dean find answers they need to solve this case but to be stuck in the motel babysitting Becky aka Rebecca who's soul is corrupted by an evil dark energy inside the ruby ring she is wearing.

He knows they have to work fast before this dark energy destroys her soul altogether and they are running out of time. But right now he's trying his hardest to ignore Becky's smug taunts as she is clearly trying to get a rise out of him.

"Well, I gotta say Sammy, it's been a while since it was just the two us, not since the day we got hitched. Yeah, we really did have quite the honeymoon, when I wacked you over the head with that waffle iron your brother got as a wedding gift and dragged you to my folks' cabin where I had you hog-tied to the bed. I guess you see this as fair play with me now being all tied up and all, okay I guess we're even now" she said in a snarky tone.

Sam just turned to her quite irritated and finally ready to respond to her taunts.

"This isn't payback or about being even, like I told you before, we are actually trying to help you" Sam cried out.

Becky had the same expression on her face not touched by Sam's remarks.

"I have already been helped when that old hag sold me that ring. If it changed me like you said, then it is the best thing that has ever happened to me" she retorted.

Sam was really getting fed up.

"No it is not, that ring is evil and has changed you for the worse, and we got to destroy these rings and stopped that witch in time before…" Sam fired back but Becky didn't give him a chance to finish his speech.

"Yeah I know you gotta change me back to the old Becky, save me from the evil that is corrupting me before it is to late and I'm stuck this way forever blah, blah, blah," cried Becky in annoyed tone.

Sam just got up and walked up close to Becky not fearing for his safety since she was duct taped and couldn't do much. Then he looked right into her face.

"You know Becky, even if you don't know it right now, I gotta believe that way deep down there is still some of the old you left in there" said Sam.

Becky just gave her " _whatever_ " look.

"Yeah? Well where the hell is she then, because she should isn't here right now" Becky said with the same snarky tone.

However, Sam wasn't giving up trying to reach the old Becky who maybe still in there.

"Seriously, Becky I know the real you hasn't gone completely away" he told her.

"The name is Rebecca for the last time and even if there is some of the old me left is that really such a good thing for you, because from what I remember it was the old Becky that trapped into you marrying her via a love potion of course, knocked you out in order to kidnap you at her parent's cabin where she left you tied up and gagged on a bed. Now that doesn't sound like such a wonderful person does she?" Becky retorted.

"I never said the old Becky was perfect, yes what she did was wrong but she did come through for me and Dean in the end and even saved my life. Becky was a good person in end, she could have sold her soul to that demon to get what she wanted which was to make me love her for 25 years yet she chose to help me stop that demon from hurting more people instead, that doesn't sound like such a bad person does she?" Sam responded.

Becky just rolled her eyes and said "well, that Becky was a bit weak" she told him.

"No, she was better than that just like I said don't you remember?" Sam told her as he just stared into her eyes hoping to get a glimmer of the old Becky who was buried way deep down there. "And you are better than this, Becky just like you were before don't you remember?" Sam finished as he continued to gaze her to her eyes as if he was trying to see through her.

Flashback

Lake Loon Cabin Pike Creek, Delaware

 _Sam is tied to the bed in the bedroom as Becky sits on the bed holding the love potion and is prepared to use it while Sam just watches kind of nervous._

 _"Becky, you're better than this" Sam cried out still a bit afraid._

 _"That's sweet, but I'm not so sure" said Becky still holding the love potion Guy the crossroad demon gave her looking very conflicted._

 _Sam continued to look a bit nervous but he knew he needed to do his best he could get through to Becky before she goes through using that love potion on him again so he just swallowed._

 _"Well I am, this isn't you Becky, you don't have to do this" Sam cried out._

 _"But I do, this is my only chance to finally get the love I always wanted and with the right man and that is you Sam" said Becky who was still just staring at the potion._

 _"This isn't the way to get love, not by drugging someone against their will, you don't have the right to force someone to love you" Sam said hoping he could still reason with her._

 _Becky then turned to face Sam._

 _"I don't want to force anyone to love me, but I don't know if for me there is any other way, it is so easy for you to say, you probably never had to worry about being alone for the rest of your life and never finding love" said Becky._

 _"Are you kidding?" Sam retorted._

 _"Okay, I mean yeah, you're a hunter an all and that would create some problems traveling around a lot to kill monsters and that would make it hard to meet anybody but face it if you weren't a hunter and had a normal life, you wouldn't have any trouble finding anyone and I mean you've done that before" said Becky._

 _Sam paused a bit thinking about Jessica and the normal life he wanted with her but he had to focus on talking Becky down before she drugs him with that love potion again._

 _"Becky, please at least think about your own well being, you cannot trust this Guy dude, whatever he promised you it is a lie, he has already killed those other folks after granting their wishes, he will do the same to you no matter what he says" Sam cried out._

 _Becky turned away from Sam again just stared at the potion with a still conflicted and hesitant look on her face._

 _"Hey, come on Becky, I know a part of you doesn't really want to do this" said Sam._

 _"How do you know that?" asked Becky glancing at Sam again._

 _"Because you would have done it by now, you could have already forced that Spanish fly down my throat if that was what you really wanted" Sam told her._

 _Becky looked away again._

 _"Maybe I'm just thinking right now, you're distracting me" said Becky._

 _"No it is your conscience" said Sam._

 _"I don't know" said Becky._

 _She still looking conflicted while holding the potion in hand and just staring at it again._

 _"I just wanted someone to care for me like I care for them" Becky explained._

 _"Becky, if you really want someone to care about you, you should care about them too" said Sam._

 _"But Sam, I do" Becky cried out turning her head to face him once more._

 _Sam just continued his speech._

 _"Well, if you really care about someone, you don't tie them up and hold them captive so you can drug them in order to force them to love you. To care is not to try to force people to feel a certain way for you against their will and that is what you'll be doing if you try to force me to drink that potion. You see, when you care about someone, you can't be selfish but are willing to put their needs first even if it hurts you. Now Becky if you truly care about me, you won't force me to love you against my will just to get what you want, but you would free me so I can stop this Guy whatever he is from hurting more people. Becky, please help me you just like you help me before, I know deep down you are not this selfish afterall you helped me find out about the colt with nothing to gain for yourself instead you just wanted to help me. Please Becky" Sam kept trying to persuade her and it seemed to be working._

 _As Becky listened to Sam's words, she just looked at Sam with guilt and confusion all over her face as her conscience was finally sinking in. Then she turned to look at the potion and after hesitating for a about a minute or so she finally got up off the bed and left the room. Then Sam called after her._

 _"Becky, Becky!" he yelled._

 _A few minutes later, Becky came back in without the love potion._

 _"Becky what did you do?" Sam asked._

 _"You can relax now Sam, I just poured the potion down the drain of the bathroom sink" she explained._

 _"Oh good" said Sam with so much relief._

 _Becky just stood there with looking all guilty._

 _"Can you please I untie me now?" asked Sam._

 _Becky just ran up to the bed where Sam was still tied up and starting ranting to him in her typical fast-talking hyperactive tone._

 _"Oh Sam I'm so sorry, I didn't want to harm you, I just wanted to you to love me, I was so desperate for a chance to have someone love me and have a happily ever after that I lost my head. And when I met Guy, I thought that my prayers were finally being answered it all seemed like a dream come true. Sam you were so right about him, he is killing all those people and he is not even a wiccan, it turns out he's a crossroad demon and this time when I met him, he wanted me to give him my soul in exchange of having you love me for 25 years and it seemed like a dream come true that I took the love potion although I didn't make a deal with him yet, I swear. Oh Sam, I know I don't deserve it but I hope you can forgive me someday, I know you must think I'm a terrible person, but I would do anything to make it up to you, I swear I will!" she cried._

 _She kept on with her non-stop fast-talking ranting as Sam tried to cut in between her constant babbling although he had stopped to pay attention when she mentioned Guy being a crossroad demon_

 _Finally he managed to cut in on Becky's ranting._

 _"Becky if you want to make it up to me than please untie me already!" cried Sam getting really impatient right now._

 _"Oh right" she cried out._

 _Becky then fled the room again and came back shortly with a big knife and went straight to work in cutting the rope as she continued to express her remorse of what she did to him as Sam listened on to her annoying babbling. Then Sam told Becky to get the rest of his clothes as he sat up from the bed and once again Becky ran out of the room coming back shortly with his shirt, pants, shoes and socks and tossed them to him. Sam had to give her an annoyed look to get her to leave the room so he can change and she ran out and waited near her laptop._

 _Then a few minutes later, the cabin door burst open causing Becky to jump in fright as both Dean and Garth stormed in waving their guns like police officers. Becky just backed away in fright and put out her hands._

 _"Woah" she cried in fear._

 _Dean and Garth looked around then turned to Becky._

 _"Where's Sam!" Dean cried out quite urgently._

 _"Hey, I know you want to find Sam and all but don't you think this is a bit extreme!" cried out Becky still scared._

 _Dean and Garth both lowered their guns as they continued to look around the room. Dean turned to Becky again._

 _"Hey, I don't have time to explain, but we are actually here to save you guys, so now tell me where's Sam!" Dean cried out impatiently._

 _"Sam is in the room getting dressed" said Becky nervously._

 _"Oh" said Garth who gave Dean a look and Dean gave the look right back._

 _"Dean!" cried out Sam._

 _He stepped out of the room now dressed but he was still finishing buttoning up his shirt and both his shoes were untied._

 _Dean just gave Sam a weird look and asked, "Did I just interrupt something here?"_

 _Sam quickly looked embarrassed knowing what Dean was thinking._

 _"Dean, honestly this isn't what it looks like" said Sam._

 _"Uh huh" said Dean just giving him that look._

 _"Dean, we really need to talk" was all Sam could say._

 _Later while sitting on the couch Sam and Becky both explained to Dean and Garth about Guy being a crossroad demon who is the one killing people after granting their wishes and how he duped Becky into thinking he was a wiccan and gave her a love potion to make him fall in love with her and how she met up with him again to get another bottle of the potion since she ran out and apparently the potion can wear off when Guy asked for her soul in exchange for 25 years of Sam loving her and that she doesn't tell either of them who he is and how she considered making that deal but she won't go through with it._

 _Sam didn't mention Becky knocking him out and tying him up in the bed at the cabin and didn't give Becky a chance to bring that up despite still being angry at her about that and Dean didn't question what exactly were they doing there since he assumed they were on some honeymoon getaway. He would later try to squeeze it out of Sam exactly what happened at the cabin after their situation with Guy was all over when they were driving away even teasing him about it. Sam still wouldn't tell him anything either he was too embarrassed about whole incident, being overpowered and hog-tied to a bed by a petite 5'2 100 lb chick. Plus despite his anger, a part of Sam did feel a bit of pity for her when he saw how remorseful and sad Becky looked so when she was about to tell Dean what happened he may have wanted to spare her some of the embarrassment even though he wasn't letting her off the hook._

 _He even went on to point out that she hadn't used the last potion Guy gave her and is now willing to help them stop the crossroad demon despite that fact it was clear he wasn't over what she did and Becky was a bit flattered by it and kind of hope it was sign Sam had feelings for her deep, deep down although a part of her knew it wasn't true._

 _"Guy wants me to meet him at the class reunion to seal the deal but I just won't go" said Becky._

 _"Oh yes you will" said Dean._

 _Becky looked up confused._

 _"You see, I have a plan on how we are going to trap this demon and you, my dear are going to help us" he continued._

 _"I'll do anything to help" Becky said._

Back in the Present

Sam continued to stare at Becky hoping to get bit of glimmer of the old Becky somewhere down there and bring that side back to the surface. Becky just stared back silently with no expression on her face.

"You see, Becky there was good in the old you no matter what you say. I wish I could see that old Becky right now" Sam said.

Becky's head turned away for a moment than it turned around back around to face Sam and finally spoke up.

"Yeah, the thing is I helped you guys because I really wanted to atone for what I did and do the right thing and not have you hate me" Becky said.

"I don't hate you not then and not now" Sam told her.

"Well I really wanted to be that good person you thought I was, I guess I still cared about what you thought of me there Sammy, but looking back now I realize how pathetic I was then. I mean the only time I ever did anything remotely daring was when I tracked you down and gave you that love potion and tied the knot with you. I was finally getting what I truly wanted and I threw it away just like that because I had to do the right thing. If I could have trusted that Guy demon to keep his word then I just should have been stronger like I am now and shoved that potion down your throat and made that deal with him and then I would have had 25 years of happily wedded bliss" she finished.

Sam just looked disappointed that he couldn't reach Becky like he did before the last time he saw.

"Besides, you didn't really suffer, you were all lovy dovy with me and even defended me to your brother Deano, face it you were happy" Becky went on.

"Becky" cried out Sam.

"Rebecca!" Becky corrected.

Sam just sighed and kept on listening to her rant.

"Anyway, I don't need validation from you of whether I'm good or not as if you Winchesters are the paragon of goodness which you're not by the way" Becky cried out.

Sam just stood there with an expression on his face as if to say " _excuse me_ ".

Becky went on again.

"You heard me good, neither you nor your brother has the right to the high moral ground. Remember I read the rest of the Supernatural books, the unpublished works that I released online. It seems you two have done a lot of questionable things yourselves. There is you for example Sammy, I mean I always took you for the boy scout compared to your brother, Mr. straight and arrow do the right thing choirboy. Well you had been quite busy with hooking up with Ruby, the demon chick after your brother went to hell. I mean seriously a demon Sam? I wasn't good enough for you but a demon chick was? Well I'm sure she was hot, guess that's all that matters. Oh and you let her get you hooked on demon's blood, I mean seriously, demon's blood" she cried out.

Sam looked at her confused since he remembered the first time meeting Chuck, he told him that he didn't put those details in the books so Sam wouldn't look so unsympathetic to the readers. "Hey, Chuck didn't..." he was about to finish when Becky cut him off.

"Yeah, I know didn't put that in the books but the thing about dating the author of the stories about your lives who is also a prophet that can see visions is he can confide in you some details that he doesn't add in some books plus I found some notes he had in his study when I went to visit his home one time that had additional details about you about you and Dean that he decided not to add in the books so not to make you look bad to the fans and he even made me promise to reveal these details to anyone and of course I like a dutiful girlfriend I was decided to follow his wishes. It felt like such an honor that he could trust me with confidentiality even after he just dropped me out of nowhere, I still kept the secrets mostly for you there Sammy" she replied.

Sam paused not knowing what to say and before he had a chance to speak up again Becky continued on her rant.

"Anyway, back to you and that demon check, you also let her talk you into slaughtering that poor nurse who had a demon inside her, when you could have just exorcised her" she said stopping for while.

Sam continued to remain silent as he listened with a blank look on his face.

"Then to top it off you started the freaking apocalypse! I mean that beats the cake, no one can top that off. I gotta say after reading all of that, I was a bit disappointed, just figured you were smarter than that. Of course I guess you would atone when you let Lucifer possess you and threw yourself into Lucifer's cage, I admit I so touched by such a sacrifice I literally cried after reading it but still you wouldn't had to if you didn't start the apocalypse in the first place of course I knew you would come back just like your brother Dean did" she said.

Sam opened his mouth to say something this time but again Becky just continued her speech.

"And speaking of your ever loyal protective big brother Deano, we all know that he sold his soul to a crossroad demon in order to bring you back from the dead. I didn't even offer my soul to Guy so I can have 25 years of unconditional true love with you but Dean can give his soul to raise you from the dead? I mean wasn't there some moral code he had, yeah I remember that the dead is suppose to stay dead? Well I guess the rules don't apply to the Winchesters. And please, don't say he did it to be selfless, no he did because he didn't want to go on without his baby brother, his soul mate, his other half, you know sometimes you two seem like married couple you two have this whole co-dependency thing. Anyway, it was perfectly fine for him to leave you all alone to go hell but not okay for him to be all alone, kind of selfish if you ask me" Becky finished.

After listening to Becky's rants, Sam just squirmed a bit feeling uncomfortable to her words, maybe because there was actual truth in them. It's just ironic that he is hearing the harsh truth from this dark version of Becky whose soul is twisted.

"Becky er Rebecca..." Sam tried to interrupt but Becky cut him off again.

"Hey, I'm not making any moral judgment here, well actually I sort of am, face it what you guys did makes me look like a girl scout, as I only doped you with a love potion to make you love me and marry me for a day or two, you two did all these things and I bet you did more things not mentioned in the books that were I might say not so moral?" she spat out.

Sam just squirmed again as he felt like she was seeing right through him.

Becky just smirked as her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh you did, didn't you?" Becky said gloating.

Sam still didn't answer but just kind of looked away from her.

"Well, well, my have we fallen" Becky fired back taking pleasure in making Sam squirm.

"Oh, by the way I am sorry you have such back luck with women, maybe it's the fact you have the weirdest taste, I mean there was Ruby the demon chick, and before her was Madison the werewolf and Meg who turned out to be possessed by a demon before her. I mean your track record was almost as bad as mine" Becky continued gloating.

Sam just gave her a " _what?_ " look. Then not knowing what else to say, he just walked away back towards the other bed and sat down on it in defeat.

Becky continued to look smug.

"Ah, what's the matter Sam, did I hit a nerve, not feeling so self-righteous now are we?" she taunted some more.

Sam just turned his head at the direction and finally said, "I'm just waiting for Dean to get back with that rock to destroy that ring and the evil it has in it that is corrupting you and you'll be back to your old self again, then we can find this witch and destroy her too" he told her.

"Hey, like I said, I don't freaking want to be back to my old self!" she yelled back now angry again.

"Well too damn bad, because there is no way in hell we are letting this witch use those rings for whatever she has plans which is no good and letting you remain as Rebecca. You will thank us for this later when you are you again" Sam said in a harsh tone.

"That witch selling me that ring was the best day of my life! It is so liberating not to be weak or pathetic or nerdy but to be freaking awesome. I'm better now than I've ever been, I stronger, tougher, fearless, take no crap from no one, have a better sex life than that dweeb I was before. I mean what could she possibly have that I don't and do not tell me goodness" Becky cried out.

Sam just stared at Becky and paused for moment.

"Oh, can't think of anything?" Becky asked sarcastically.

After more pausing Sam finally spoke up.

"She had a heart and a conscience, those are the things that you don't have Rebecca" Sam responded back.

Becky, unmoved just rolled her eyes again and said, "Well those things are so overrated anyway" then they both just fell silent.

 **I made some brief changes and corrections with some descriptions and dialogue of this chapter and will do go back make mild changes in other past chapters.**

 **Update: I made some more corrections in this chapter since the last time and will likely make additional changes in the other past chapters. Thanks for reading.**


	42. Chapter 42

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 42 Bingo

Dean just left the shop where he bought the obsidian rock and now he was heading for his next destination and that was the furniture store where Howard Dobbins worked. He just had a hunch regarding that guy they nearly bumped into while chasing down that witch and later seeing on CCTV footage at the police station where the breakout happened and Dobbins fled. It was just too much of a coincidence and he just knew this guy was involved in everything that has been going on.

Of course Becky wouldn't talk if she knew anything but it didn't matter as he could just find answers somewhere else and where Dobbins worked is a start. He wished Sam could be here with him but of course he has to stay and babysit Becky or Rebecca. He kind of feels sorry that Sam has to be stuck with crazy Rebecca but hey he just glad it wasn't him plus Sam can handle it, he's handle far worse.

Dean finally arrived at the furniture store and he did his usual thing, flashed his phony FBI badge in the now acting supervisor's face to which a guy named Ken was more than willing to cooperate. He showed him a printed out photo of the guy from the police station to Ken who just glared at it.

"Do you happen to know this dude?" Dean asked him.

Ken kept on glaring at the photo for few seconds and then looked up at Dean.

"Yeah, I know this guy, his name is Sylvester Cudmore, and he used work here as the janitor" Ken said.

"Did Howard Dobbins know him well?" Dean asked.

"Not too well, I mean he would say hello to him whenever he saw him and was always friendly with him but I wouldn't say they were friends or anything like that" Ken answered.

"You said he used to work here, what happened?" Dean asked.

"Oh, he was fired because he just wasn't a good worker, he come in late for no good reason and didn't do a good enough job, plus a few times he was caught on the job reading some strange book" said Ken.

Dean's eyes then lit up at upon hearing about a book.

"A book what kind of book?" asked Dean him.

"Well I didn't get a good look but it seemed like book about magic or something, anyway he was nice enough guy just not a competent employee so he had to be let go" said Ken.

"Do you happen to have any information on his home address?" asked Dean.

"Sure thing" said Ken. He then led Dean to where he could get the info.

Dean was now heading out of the store and quickly pulled out his cell phone out of his pocket to call Sam.

Soon Sam answered his own cell phone and asked, "Dean what do you got?"

Dean still holding the cell phone to his ear, couldn't wait to tell Sam what he learned.

"Well, I found out who the dude is, his name is Sylvester Cudmore and he used to work at same place where Dobbins worked as a janitor" Dean said.

"That's interesting, did Dobbins know him, were they friends or something?" asked Sam eagerly.

"Well, they weren't friends but Dobbins was friendly with him anyway he was fired due to incompetence and he was once caught reading some strange book of magic of some sort" said Dean.

"You mean he could be a witch too, he and that old lady could be working together?" asked Sam.

"Well, these two are definitely linked together somehow we just have to find out how. Oh and I just got this Sylvester guy's home address from that place and get this, he happens to live in the same apartment complex as our Crazy Rebecca" said Dean.

Now Sam's eyes lit up upon hearing this.

"Now that is interesting, so Becky does know him afterall" said Sam.

"She might, it seems he definitely knows her. Also, I did get the obsidian rock and now I'm headed to the bank where Harper worked to get more answers, I think this Sylvester guy knew Dobbins, Harper and Becky, that's how they are all linked. By the way how are you holding up with our little hellion over there?" Dean asked.

Sam just sighed.

"As much that is expected" he answered.

"Oh, that good huh" answered Dean sarcastically.

Sam just paused.

"Well, after I get the information I want, I"ll head back there so we smash that ring and break the spell than we can track down this Sylvester dude and from there we can find that old lady" Dean told him.

"Okay, good luck Dean" said Sam.

"You too Sammy, you're going to need it" said Dean then he hung up and put his cell phone away.

By now Dean was standing near his car and he just got in and drove off to head toward his next destination. Meanwhile, back at the motel, after Sam put away his cell phone, he turned to Becky and walked near the bed standing over her again.

"Oh Rebecca, Dean just found out who that dude in photo is" he told her.

"Oh really?" Becky said trying to sound innocent.

"Yeah, the guy's name happens to be Sylvester Cudmore and he apparently knew Howard Dobbins since they both worked at same store and it also turns out that he happens to live in same apartment building you live" Sam told her.

"Well isn't it a small world" said Becky with a sly look.

Sam just got up in her face.

"Come off it Rebecca, you do know this guy don't you, it just too much of a coincidence that he lives in your apartment building, who is he Becky" Sam demanded.

"Okay, maybe I do know him a bit from seeing him around, he's just some guy who lives on the same floor as me" she said.

"When we asked you if you knew him you didn't say a word" Sam said angrily.

Becky wasn't intimidated by Sam's tone just sighed.

"Well, I didn't say I didn't know him, besides so what, it's not like we're friends, I would sometimes see him in the hall, he would say hello and I would say it back or something like that, he even asked about one of the self-help books he saw me holding once and that's all, we never talked that much" she told him.

Sam backed away from Becky a little but continued to glare at her.

"We think he's mixed up in witchcraft too since he's been seen reading a magic book, he might be working with the old lady somehow but I'm still not sure how they are mixed up together. Anyway, once Dean gets back, we're going to smash that ring with the obsidian rock he got and the spell will be broken, you'll be back to your old self, then me and Dean can try to find Sylvester dude" Sam told her.

Becky still not phased by all of this just glared at Sam.

"Well good luck with that" she told him sarcastically.

Later, Dean went to the bank where Winston Harper worked and told his co-workers and boss but neither of them recognized the man in the photo. However, when Dean asked them any other places Winston hung out at, they told him about a diner called Hogan's where he normally goes on his lunch break. Dean headed right over to Hogan's diner and showed the photo of Sylvester to a waitress there, she recognized him on the spot.

"Yeah, I remember him, he was always coming in here sometime around noon or so, I'm pretty good with faces" she told him.

Dean later showed her a printed out photo of Winston Harper that he also had with him.

The waitress just stared at the photo then looked up at Dean again.

"Yeah, I remember him too, he was also a regular usually came in with another guy, probably a friend of his and he be talking non-stop while eating. Sometimes I couldn't help overhear him go on about his marriage woes and how his wife left him for another guy. I felt sorry for the guy as I can relate. Oh and that other guy from the first photo you showed me, I remember that time he was sitting nearby and I noticed that he seemed to eavesdropping on their conversation, listening to everything the guy was saying" she told him.

Dean felt satisfied with all the information he learned just smiled at the waitress.

"Thank you very much, you've been so much help" Dean told her and then he left the diner.

Then he called Sam again to tell him what he just learned.

"The plot thickens Sam, it seems this Sylvester fellow hung out at the same diner that Winston Harper would go on his lunch breaks around the same time. The waitress told me she even saw Sylvester once eavesdropping on Harper who was spilling his guts out on his marital problems to some other dude" Dean told him his eyes full of glee.

"That's great, Dean this explains a lot, still we need to find this Sylvester" said Sam excited too.

"We'll get to that soon, I'm heading back to the motel right now, okay we got take care of this once and for all" said Dean.

After they were finished with their conversation they both hung up. Sam once again turned to Becky looking satisfied.

"Well, our luck getting better all the time, we just find out that your dear neighbor Sylvester also hung out at the same diner as Harper his lunch breaks" Sam told her.

"Woopy" said Becky sarcastically.

"This is great, Dean is heading back here right now and then we will take will destroy that ring, it's gonna be alright Becky I mean Rebecca, believe me you will thank us after it's done" said Sam.

"Do I look grateful, you two are ruining everything, I am happy who I am now!" Becky yelled now her expression was anger again.

"That's only because that ring is affecting you, this isn't really you talking, but don't worry it's all gonna be okay, I promise you that" Sam reassured her.

Just then he heard a knock on the door and Sam was quite curious as to who was.

"Well aren't you going to answer that, Sammy?" asked Becky smugly.

Sam walked to her and quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"Not one word okay, or I will have no choice but to shut you up in my own way" Sam said praying and hoping that Becky wouldn't do anything to cause him to actually carry out that threat.

The knocking continued but Sam just stood over Becky with his hand over her mouth hoping who ever it was would go away. Then the knocking stopped and there was silence. Sam waited for about 20 second before he finally removed his hand from Becky's mouth relieved that the person was likely gone. Suddenly, the door flung open real hard causing both Sam and Becky to jump and standing at the doorway was none other than Sylvester Cudmore.

"Hello, remember me, I think you have something or someone I want" he said as he entered the room.

Sam ran to near the other bed to get his gun which was in his duffle bag but before he could get to it, Sylvester raised out and his arm and swung it to the right, and then Sam was lifted into the air and flown across the room crashing against the wall with so much force then he fell to the floor and lay there unconscious.

Sylvester just walked up to the bed where Becky lay all tied up while Becky sat up on the bed with a nervous look on her face.

Sylvester just smiled and calmly said,"Relax, I believe I could be the answer to your prayers".

Becky nervous look then changed as she now had a sly smile on her face.


	43. Chapter 43

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 43 Face to Face

"Sam, are you okay?" asked Dean.

Sam was still lying on the floor and he was waking up after being knocked out cold by being thrown through air and crashing into the wall. His head, back and shoulders were sore from the experience and he after composing himself and saw Dean kneeling down over him looking down on him with concern.

"Hey, Sam" cried out Dean still sounding concerned.

"I'm alright Dean" Sam told Dean rubbing his head.

After clearing his mind, Sam sat up and Dean helped off the floor.

"Wow, when I got here, the door was unlocked, I found Crazy Rebecca gone and you on the floor out like a light. I mean what happened, don't tell me she managed to take you out while being duct taped?" Dean asked him.

Sam still feeling a bit sore just composed himself.

"No, it wasn't her, It was that Sylvester dude. He just showed up, the door opened by itself and everything and he used some magic causing me to fly into air straight into the wall" said Sam.

Dean eyes popped up.

"Sylvester was here? I wonder how did he know where to find us and that we had Becky, I assume that's' why he came here" Dean asked.

"I don't know, but if Becky is gone then he's taken her. Maybe he knew what we're planning and came here to get her in order to stop it" Sam told him.

Dean nodded his head.

"That makes sense, still wonder the bastard knew what we're planning, where we were staying and that Becky was here unless he's been tailing us this whole time" he said.

Sam just remembered something Dean told him.

"Hey, you said Sylvester lives in the same apartment complex as Becky, maybe they are there right now" Sam suggested.

Dean shook his head at the suggestion.

"I doubt it Sam, I mean if he knows we're on him, he probably wouldn't stick around his place and would want to hide somewhere" Dean told him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right but I still think we should go to his place and search for some clues" said Sam.

"Yeah, we're on it right now, but you're sure you're alright man?" Dean asked him again still looking concerned.

"I'm alright Dean, I mean besides having a bit of a headache, no biggie" Sam reassured him.

"Good, lets hit the road then" Dean said his concerned looked quickly faded away.

Dean then went to the bed and searched through their duffle bag and got out their guns handing one gun to Sam and soon they prepared to leave. Next, Sam and Dean were backed in their car driving towards the apartment complex. They soon arrived and headed up to the floor where Sylvester lived checking out the suite numbers. Then finally stumbled upon Sylvester's suite number and with their guns in their hands they soon kicked the door open like two cops and barged in flashing their guns around the room as they searched for sight of Sylvester.

However, the apartment seemed empty and soon Sam switched on the lights to get a better look at the place. The place even looked like something a witch would live, it was filled with creepy looking stuff that only either a witch or someone of a satanic occult would own. There also some candles, some bottles filled with what like potions, on the table. "Wow, this dude is either a witch or definitely has strange taste" said Dean with cringing look on his face. Dean and Sam continued looking around the apartment in spooked by their surroundings.

They soon entered a bedroom and found some more creepy stuff around including a shelf of books. One book was laying on a desk and Sam picked it up and noticed it was a book of dark magic.

"Wow, this guy really is into witchcraft too, think he and the elderly lady are working together?" Sam asked.

"Or maybe there are one in the same" said Dean as light bulb came on over his head.

He had reached down and pulled out a bag he found under the bed that is filled with ruby rings.

"Look at what I found" he told Sam and showed him the bag. Sam face just lit up.

"You mean Sylvester is the old lady, but how, I mean is he a shapeshifter too?" asked Sam. surprised he hadn't of thought about that before.

"Not necessarily, you see he could have found a spell in the book of dark magic that can cause him to disguise himself and take the form of someone else, like say and old lady" said Dean.

"Where did you hear about that?" Sam wondered.

"I stumbled upon it while reading one of those books at the bunker about body spells where witches can disguise themselves by transforming to another person or being" Dean answered proudly.

Sam just gave him a look of as if to say " _for real_ ".

"Hey, I do read occasionally" said Dean knowing what Sam was thinking.

Sam just focused back on Sylvester.

"Well, he's obviously not here and probably hiding out, as he knew where we were staying and had Becky. He probably figured we would come here. We just got to figure out where he would go" he told Dean.

Then Dean went to through some drawers of a desk and rumpled through some papers then he found notebook and glossed through until he found something that interested him.

"Hey, he mentions here a location of an abandoned subway station where the spell-casting ritual is to take place, I assume he's referring to when he uses all the dark energies of the rings to cast his spell" said Dean.

"I wonder if that's where's he's hiding?" asked Sam.

"Probably, we have to check it out but first we have some things to do before we confront Sylvester" Dean told him.

After leaving Sylvester's place, they spent some time coming up with the ingredients for a witch-killing spell. They had to different stores and shops and managed to find the chicken feet as well of the other materials that were needed for the spell then went back to their motel where they made the potion. Afterwards, they filled it into the extra hollow-tip bullets they had. With their tasks complete, Sam and Dean headed toward the abandoned subway station writing down the location that Sylvester mentioned in his notebook. When they get there, they wasted no time in searching the place with their guns in one hand and flashlights in another as they walked down the dirty and old looking stairs.

The station was definitely old and worn out looking like it hadn't been used in decades. There was some graffiti on the worn out looking walls and some cobwebs hanging about. It would definitely appear to be a spooky looking place for an average person but Sam and Dean who are hunters were barely phased as they were quite used to such things.

"Well, I can see why Sylvester would want to use this place as hideout and a spell-casting ritual, as nobody else would have the balls to go near this place" Dean said still looking around.

"Yeah, still there doesn't seem any sight of him, wonder if he's here afterall" said Sam.

As they continued walking about the dark empty subway station, they soon stumbled upon what appeared to a homeless man sitting up against a wall with his eyes closed and a couple of empty wine bottles near him as the guy was sound asleep. Neither Sam nor Dean bothered to wake him up and just kept on walking about searching any sight of Sylvester, Becky, Howard, the old lady or whoever. Just then they felt a force knock their guns and flashlights out of their hands and before they knew it they felt their bodies move beyond their control like someone or something was pushing them and soon their bodies slammed against a wall and neither of them could move no matter how much they tried.

"Woah, son-of-a-bitch, I think we found old Sylvester or he found us!" said Dean in his usual sarcastic tone.

"You got that right!" cried out a voice and soon Sylvester appeared in sight with a sinister look on his face.

"Hello guys, nice seeing you two again, I was actually expecting you two" Sylvester said smugly.

"Well, we're here, glad we didn't disappoint" said Dean still trying to be sarcastic.

Sylvester just glared at both of them and spoke up again.

"You guys are a problem indeed, I knew when you guys chased me down the sidewalk the other day. Of course I was in my other form at the time so you didn't know it was me" said Sylvester.

"Yeah, of course you were disguised as old Grandma Moses" said Dean.

"Yeah, well that was necessary for part of my plan" Sylvester told him.

"You mean go around selling your cursed rings to unsuspecting folks so you can twist their souls" Sam cried out.

Sylvester expression suddenly looked serious.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you guys to understand" he replied staring at Dean.

"Well how about you enlighten us anyway" said Dean.

Sylvester cleared his throat and then explained.

"You, see you guys don't know what it is like to be a loser all your life, to be weak a wimp, to be bullied by the bigger and tougher kids simply because they could or looked down upon because you are not as tough and strong as the others and made to feel inferior all your life and you just feel like some kind of freak" Sylvester said sullenly.

Dean wasn't moved by Sylvester's whining.

"Oh play me violins, you mean you're doing all this hocus pocus because you were the unpopular wimpy kid on the block who got picked on. Plenty of folks have gone through that and they get over it and move on when they grow up" Dean told him.

Sylvester continued to look sullen now.

"Like I said, I would expect such a remark coming from someone like yourself. I bet you had it far more easier, didn't have worry about anybody pushing you around because you're so tough, cool and strong, nobody looked down on you, you look like the sort that would have things come easy for you" Sylvester fired back looking at Dean.

"Trust me there, dude, neither of us had it easy growing up you can believe that" said Dean.

Sylvester just ignored Dean's remark and continued his explanation.

"Anyway, I got so freaking tired of being walk over by everyone, my peers growing up, my co-workers my boss, the women who ignored me, so I wonder found a book about demons and witches dark magic. I was always fascinated with that stuff as a kid and after reading the book I just decided to try to summon a crossroad demon and to my surprise she actually appeared, I was so shocked of what I managed to do" he told them.

This time Sam spoke up.

"Let me guess, she offered you the powers of a witch in exchange for your soul?" he asked him.

Then Sylvester just gave that evil smile again.

"Yeah, and it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I studied my new abilities as a witch, read every book on dark magic so I could become a great witch and lay low not using my new found gift at least not yet. Of course, I lost my job but I had planned on finding a spell that could change my luck then a miracle happened when the sky went all dark and people feared the worst but it was the best luck I had" Sylvester continued.

"You're talking about those cursed rings you sell to poor unsuspecting folks?" asked Dean.

Sylvester nodded and went on.

"Exactly, although I admit I was scared too at first until I summoned another crossroad demon, who told me about the Darkness, this evil entity that is so powerful even God couldn't destroy it and the demons feared it. Then I remember reading in one of my books on dark magic about legend on a spell to on how to have ruby rings to contain a source of dark energy that can corrupt the souls of the wearer which in turn can increase the power of the dark energy and by using these powers in the rings of the three wearers after eight days by performing a ritual, you can contain these dark energies to make you the most invincible force that ever existed. You could not only become immortal, but you could never be killed, or harmed no matter what, you could control other dark forces like demons and witches, drain them of their powers and collect them for yourselves. I mean if I could pull this off, I would be no longer a loser but indestructible being that ever lived, no one could touch me not even demons, and I could be able to get out of my deal with that demon and not worry going to hell when my time is up" said Sylvester taking a breath.

He face was now so full of satisfaction on what he had accomplished.

"Hate to break it to you buddy, you are going to hell all right, after what is said in done" said Dean.

Sylvester just shook his head at him.

"Not likely, if this works the way I want, I could destroy any demon that threatens me even Lucifer himself" he said still looking half crazed.

"So, you cursed the rings, using the Darkness as a dark energy performing some kind of spell?" Sam replied.

"That's right, and then I had to find my wearers and that's were Howard, Becky and that Harper dude came in" he said.

"Yeah, we know all about your connection to them" Sam told him.

Sylvester smirked again.

"Well, what can I say? Howard was nice fellow at the furniture store, the only one of the co-workers that was willing to speak to me. I once overheard him tell another co-worker about going to this Spiritual center to find an inner peace with himself so one day after Darkness came into the world, I 'accidentally' ran into him in the grocery store and mentioned the time I overheard him talking about that center and he told me going there now helped keep him sane especially since the world starting getting even more chaotic and destructive so I said I would like attend a meeting there myself. Of course, I didn't have any intention joining the place, just wanted to see what made him tick. I figured he'd make the best person to wear the rings since nicest guy at the store maybe too nice, taking a lot crap from our supervisor, nothing seemed to phase him too much and he clearly wasn't affected by the Darkness. That would make him the perfect candidate" said Sylvester now with so much excitement in his voice.

"I guess Becky also made the perfect candidate too" said Sam.

Sylvester nodded again.

"Well, I often noticed Becky as we lived on the same floor, she was like me, a loner in the world who had no real life, I really felt I could relate to Becky and I admit I even had kind of a crush on her" Sylvester smirked as Dean just rolled his eyes.

Sylvester just continued. "Well, I would say hello to her but never really have enough nerve to ask her out but alas, I would sometimes follow her at the coffee shop where she would hang out with a fat chick and some gay dude talking out her yoga classes and her self-help books she would read or bitch about her mean boss always giving her hard time yada yada."

He stopped for a second or two. Then when went again. "Oh, then there's Mr. Harper, that guy was just a real wuss, I would overhear him at the diner where I usually go going on and on about his wife leaving him for another dude, about his mean neighbor, but the thing is he didn't hate his wife but felt sorry her that she couldn't appreciate a good man and preferred some macho jerk or felt sorry for his neighbor because he was such a bitter and lonely man. He just didn't have a hateful bone in his body no matter how much people wrong him and I felt this guy is such a pushover, a sap, he be too much of a wimp to affected a by the Darkness which what also made him the perfect candidate" he paused again then continued.

"You see to select the wearers of the rings, I didn't just need anybody, but people who were not affected too much by the Darkness, people who had history of being too nice, passive, docile whatever since this would make the dark energies become even stronger and more powerful as they drain the souls right out of them. Then when the time came, I would come and get them for my spell-casting ritual and so I used some of my magic that I learned some body-changing magic and transformed myself into nice old lady who was selling rings to folks, after all nice folks wouldn't turn away a poor little old lady who is probably just trying to make a buck in this chaotic times" Sylvester explained.

"Yeah, well your plan worked out too well since Harper got killed and you lost one of your wearers" Dean retorted.

Sylvester just sighed and slightly shook his head.

"Yeah, that was a dent in my plans, I only meant to use my magic to break them out of jail but of course some of the other prisoners their escaped and Harper had to get himself shot but no biggie, I always had a back up candidate" said Sylvester.

"Back up?" asked Sam.

Sylvester grinned again.

"Yeah, I always had a back up candidates just in case, well anyway there was Penny, you remember you saw me well more like the old peddler lady about to sell her one of my rings when you chased me down and I had to use quick thinking and change myself back into my true form" he told them.

Sam and Dean just glanced at each other real quick while Sylvester continued with is explanation.

"Yeah, well Penny was another member at the Spiritual center who greeted me when I attended some of their meetings. She made a speech in front the meeting talking about her ex-husband who abandoned her with two kids and how she has now healed from the pain of the loss, forgiven all his misdeeds and moved on to focusing on positive energy in the face of the mysteries darkness around the world and I knew she could be potential wearer of my rings so I followed her to where she lived in my car then" he stopped for second to take a breath then went on.

"When Harper got killed I remembered her so I drove where she lived and followed her in her car as she drove to the city where I transformed myself into the sweet old lady and was about to sell her my rings until you guys showed up ruining my plans" Sylvester said.

"Well, that was least we could do there" said Dean trying to be sarcastic again.

Sylvester just ignored him and went on again.

'Well anyway, I was curious about you two so I did some digging using my magic powers and I now know you guys are hunters who globe around the world and hunt supernatural beings like me. I even managed to track you down at the motel and watch you bring Becky back there and I decided that was my time to make my move and get Becky out of there as I figured you would try to find me, but it looks like I am the one who has you trapped" Sylvester finished looking so prideful on what he accomplished.

After taking in everything Sylvester was saying Dean spoke up.

"So what are you going to do now, kill us?" he asked trying not to show fear.

Sylvester just sighed and grinned at him.

"Well, yeah can't have you interfere in what I have stored but first I want to have a little fun" he told him.

Dean eyes lit up.

"Fun, well I don't think this right time for a poker night fellow" Dean said sarcastically.

Sylvester laughed in amusement.

"That's not the fun I'm talking about. You know all my life I've put up a lot of crap from guys like you" he said now angrily looking at Dean.

"Who me?" Dean asked looking at bit confused.

Sylvester continued to glare at him real serious.

"You know, you tough cool macho beer-drinking guys who had it all so easy while looking down your noses at guys like me because I'm not like you, always making me feel so damn inferior! Well this time it's I have the upper hand and you will be the ones who are powerless!" he lashed out.

Then Sylvester raised up his hands and make a gesture and suddenly Sam and Dean could move again. They quickly stepped away from the wall feeling relieved that they were no longer glued to that wall but still dared not make a move in fear that Sylvester would use his powers again instead hoping catch him off guard. Then Sylvester turned his head to the right.

"Hey, Howard, Becky it's time!" he yelled.

Within moments both Becky and Howard Dobbins showed up, Becky holding a baseball bat in her hand. Both Sam and Dean just looked on surprised.

"Hey Sylvester what is all of this?" asked Sam.

Sylvester just smirked with a sly crazy look on his face.

"Well, there's going to be a battle of wills of some sorts. You two against Howard and Becky here, that is if you can stomach it. I will have to warn that Howard and Becky are tougher than they look now since I kind of revamped their fighting skills" he said with a slight laughter.

Sam and Dean just had looks on their faces as if to say " _wtf"_

'There is no way in hell are we fighting them!" yelled back Sam in anger.

Sylvester just grinned at him.

"Oh but you will alright, unless you want me to kill you right now" he told him.

Sam and Dean just looked at each other awkwardly not liking the predicament they're in right now whileSylvester just glared both of them.

"Either way you two are dead after it's all over but just let's see how much you have what it takes to deal with these two" he said pointing at Howard and Becky.

Both Becky and Howard just stood there silent with the same serious looks on their faces making it clear they were ready for battle. The brothers just stood both thinking the same thing neither looking forward to what is in store for them right at this minute.

 **Sorry this was a bit late. I took the time to change the format of my dialogue on all my 42 of my previous chapters and this one to make it easier to read. You can know feel free to read all of them from the beginning if you like. I will also be taking a small break from posting stories as I'm going on vocation tomorrow plus I will be spending time focusing on writing more chapters. I will start posting again either by April on before. I urge you all to keep reading my stories and please leave reviews. Thank you all.**


	44. Chapter 44

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 44 Showdown

Sam and Dean just stood there facing Sylvester with now Howard Dobbins and Becky standing at his side with stern looks in their faces.

"Becky, you don't have to do this please!" Sam cried out.

But Becky didn't respond just stared looking quite serious.

"Save it, you see they're on my side, they will help knowing that if they do they don't have to revert back to their former pathetic selves which is what they don't want to do as they are happy as who they are now" Sylvester fired back.

"What, you can't deal with us yourselves, have to have your trained soldiers fight your battles for you huh?" cried out Dean.

Sylvester than turned to Howard and Becky and said, "Be free to do what ever you want to them and I promise you, you will remain as you are now and never go back to those weak souls you don't won't to be anymore" he told them.

Then looking precisely at Howard he told him,"And don't go easy on the blonde one okay there" he said.

Then he turned to face the brothers and with a smug look on his face he said, "prepare for a fight if you got the balls to handle it".

Before they knew it, Howard came charging at Dean with fists flying and everything as Dean tried to back away and reason with him.

"Hey, dude I don't want to fight you as I have no beef with you, I'm actually trying to help you by stopping this bastard" he told him.

But Howard wasn't listening as he managed to throw a huge punch knocking Dean down the ground hard. Then he started kicking Dean with huge kicks to the side while he was still down as Dean yelped in pain, and Dean was able to trip him with is legs causing Howard to fall to the ground and Dean quickly got up. Then Howard got up real quick and started lunging at him and again and before he knew it, he punched Dean two more times real hard and even kicked him hard in the groin area causing Dean to bend down and howl in pain. While Dean was bent over, Howard grabbed him by the hair and kneed him hard in the face facing him to fall to the ground again. " _Son-of-a-bitch!"_ he thought to himself as Sylvester wasn't exaggerating, Howard could fight like hell for a supposedly passive man.

Whatever magic spell he used on him, he made in a pretty good fighter as he continued to pummel on Dean while he was on the ground forcing Dean to punch him back in the nose as he wasn't going to hit him the eyes since he was wearing glasses. Howard stumbled back as Dean got up and more than willing to fight back now, he started punching Howard in the cheek area of his face deliberately missing his eyes, he even managed to hit him in the face so hard that Howard's face turned around causing his eye glasses to fall off from his face.

Dean then looked down the ground for his gun and saw it laying on the right as he tried to reach it, it slid again this time so far off that it fell off the platform and landed on the train tracks.

"No cheating" said Sylvester wadding is finger at Dean.

Dean didn't have time to waste and turned to Howard again who didn't seem to be phased by the blows and continued on fighting back, all while Sylvester just standing there with a smirk on this face enjoying the show. Howard managed to uppercut Dean causing him to the stumble back and slam into one of the subway columns and when he lunged at Dean again Dean quickly ducked which caused Howard to punch the column instead and injuring his hand. Howard howled in pain rubbing his hand, and Dean used this chance to punch Howard with a lot of force right between the eyes. Howard fell back onto the ground now laying there unconscious.

Dean looked down at Howard's body, relieved he didn't have to deal with him anymore as his face was now pretty bruised up with some cuts at his forehead and his nose and mouth were bleeding a little. He looked around at Sam who was in his own battle with Becky during this whole time and he was about to help when he Sylvester spoke up.

"Well, they say if you want something done, you better do it yourself" he said.

"Okay, then why don't you bring it on" said Dean in a challenging tone as he was more the looking forward to kicking Sylvester's butt and hoping to find a way to defeat him.

As for Sam, he figured Sam could handle Becky by himself for now as he will deal with Sylvester. Sam's battle had been a bit harder as he was reluctant to hurt Becky and while Dean was battling Howard, Becky was lunging at Sam with the bat in her hand swinging at him wildly as he backed away trying to dodge her.

"Becky, I don't want to hurt you for god's sake!" Sam Yelled at her.

"But I want to hurt you Sammy" Becky fired back and kept swinging the back at him and managed to strike him in right arm and stomach causing him to bend over in pain then she hit him the forehead area knocking him down the ground on his back.

Sam was a little dizzy from the blow but still conscious as she lunged at him again with the bat and as she did, with quick reflex Sam pushed his leg forward and shoved her with the heel of his foot on her stomach area causing her to stumble back. Then he got up real quick and lunged at her and when she prepared to strike him again with the bat, he quickly grabbed it and managed to force it out of her hands throwing it away. Then he grabbed Becky spun her around so she was not facing him and grabbed her again from behind keeping his arms wrapped around her to restrain her.

However, Becky took her foot and stomped on his foot with all her strength that Sam yelped him pain and let her go. Then she quickly turned around and kicked him hard in the groin and when he bend over in pain, she grabbed the back of his hair and kneed him hard in the face twice and the second time he fell to the ground. Sam was now laying his side and Becky ran up and started kicking him repeatedly in the stomach and screaming at him with so much rage.

"You're not going make me her again, do you hear me, I'm not going back to being her and you cant force me too!" she yelled.

Sam felt every pain from those kicks then he did the same thing Dean did and swept at her legs causing her to trip and fall to the ground. Then he got up despite the pain and reached over to her and pulled her up from off the ground and then having his hand firmly around her neck he slammed her up against one the subway columns. By now there was so much rage in Sam and he had the urge to knock her out flat as he balled up the fist of his other hand.

Becky wasn't scared one bit and when she was face to face with him, she calmly said, "Go ahead, do it, you know you want to" looking very smug.

Sam just stared at her trying hard to resist his urge to really let her have it but he did resist and kept his self-restraint. Instead, he just pulled her off the columns with his hand still around her neck put her down the ground face down then letting go of her neck, he grabbed her arms real quick and pinning them behind her back in a firm grip keeping her subdued.

Meanwhile, Dean and Sylvester were duking it out and Sylvester proved to be quite the match for Dean as they exchanged punches and kicks. For Sylvester's credit, he didn't use his his supernatural magic to throw Dean about, although he had used a spell to make him the perfect foe for Dean in fight just like he did with Howard and Becky. Dean did look around the ground for the second gun but couldn't find it anyway so he just kept on fighting Sylvester who now landed a kick at this face causing him to stumble back.

This was pissing Dean off real good who just went in and started pummeling Sylvester like some experienced boxer, his face now full of rage as he bloodied Sylvester with each blow and didn't stop until Sylvester raised his arm and making a gesture causing Dean to be lifted off the ground and flying through the air across the platform and falling onto the train tracks. Sylvester then just stood there waiting to hear something from Dean but there was just total silence. So Sylvester walked slowly to the platform and looked down at the train tracks where he saw Dean lying there motionless on his back with his arms and legs sprayed out. His eyes were wide open but were not moving at all, in fact they were totally still as he appeared to be lifeless.

Sylvester just stood there and smirked satisfied that he defeated the tough and macho hunter. He then turned around and walked over to where Sam was who still had Becky pinned down the ground as she struggled the whole time. Sylvester who was some feet away and quickly pulled out a gun and pointed at Sam.

"Let her go!" he cried out but Sam was hesitant.

"I said let her go now!" Sylvester replied again.

This time Sam reluctantly obeyed and released Becky who then quickly got up from the ground. Sam got up to and was facing Sylvester.

"It's looks like I win, I defeated your partner there who is no longer breathing" he said with smirk look on face.

Sam just looked real scared fearing that it might be true although a part of him just couldn't accept it.

"And now that I have won, it looks like its curtains for you too" Sylvester told him.

"Sylvester it's not too late for you to stop all of this, you don't really need to do all of this" Sam told him.

"But I do, and I want to and I won't let anybody get in my way, especially a couple of low-class hunters" he said slyly.

"Sylvester please man, I understand how you feel, but there is so much more to life than needing to be powerful, you are just going to make things so much worse" said Sam trying to remain calm but was quite scared.

"You understand nothing about me and being the most indestructible being that ever existed is the only thing for me to have. Anyway, I'm done with discussions it's time to finish all of this so goodbye there pal" said Sylvester as he was prepared to fire the gun.

"Goodbye pal" said a voice and then a single shot was fired and hit Sylvester right in the back and right into his heart as he had a stunned look on his face and then collapse on the ground now dead.

Right behind him a some feet away was Dean who now had the other gun in hand.

"Well, I guess the guy didn't watch movies too much or he would know about how to play dead" said Dean.

Sam just smiled glad that he was able to stall for time as Dean had gotten up from those train tracks and back on the platform after finding the gun which he had hidden in his jacket pocket. Then he crept up from behind Sylvester with out making a sound preparing to take him out. Sam quickly grabbed Becky and hoisted her off the ground with his arms around her as she was kicking and screaming like small child.

"Would you help me out here!" cried out Sam.

"What's wrong there little brother, you seem to got your hands full" Dean just said sarcastically.

Sam gave him the look as if to say " _knock it off Dean"_ Dean then relented after he got through enjoying seeing his brother struggle dealing with Becky. Becky was actually hitting Sam in the face with the back of her arm as Sam tried to pin her down the ground. Soon Dean was there assisting him and getting Becky face down the ground as Sam grabbed her wrist of her hand where she was wearing the ring.

"You still got the rock Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean pulled out the obsidian rock from out of his jacket pocket and showed it to Sam.

"Right here" he told him.

"Good, lets do this already" said Sam.

Then Dean pinned Becky's hand down with one hand and with the other hand, he had the rock and smashed it down hard on the ruby gemstone. Suddenly the gemstone shattered like glass and a stream of black smoke flew out as they felt a gust of wind. It looked similar to demon exorcism. This went on for a several seconds and then it was all over. Becky has stopped struggling and as now silent. Sam let her go now and turned her over as he stared into her face.

"Becky?" he said.

Becky now had a scared and confused expression on her face as if she had just woken up from a sleep. She then looked up at Sam as if she was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Becky?" Sam said again.

Becky stared back still looking frightened and confused as ever and finally spoke up in her old familiar high-pitched voice.

"Sam?" was all she could say.

 **I'm glad to be back posting again after taking a month long break. I still have plenty chapters to write that will be quite interesting so I hope you enjoy and please give me your reviews.**


	45. Chapter 45

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 45 Goodbye Rebecca, Hello Becky Again.

It was the next day as Sam and Dean were now in Becky's apartment as they waited out in the living room while Becky was in her bedroom both changing her clothes and packing her bags. Although it had only been a day ago, it felt so much longer with all that happened with Sylvester and with Becky at the abandoned subway station.

After they smashed the ruby ring Becky was wearing with the obsidian rock and the spell was broken, gone was the tough, feisty out of control badass Becky or Rebecca and once again was the old geeky Becky they remembered the last time they saw her with the high-pitched voice in all. Once Becky was restored to her old self, she seemed disoriented and confused about what had happened and Sam took the time to comfort her and explain to her as much as he could while Dean went over to where an unconscious Howard laid. He then used the rock and smash down on the ring on his finger and the same thing happened with Becky's ring.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Dean insisted they hightail it out of there already. So Sam helped a still dazed and confused Becky up from the ground and placing his arms gently around her shoulders he started to walk her out of that station. Dean went over to where Sylvester laid just check him one last time but he still laid there dead as a doornail. So he then went over to Howard and lifted him up and fireman carried him out of the station following behind Sam and Becky. Then they all got into the car with Howard's unconscious body sitting up in the backseat and Becky sitting next to him all silent for once in her life for she was just too dazed to think of what to say.

Once they're driving on the road, Howard finally woke up, not knowing where the hell he was as the Winchesters had to explain to him about the recent events and that they were hunters. Ironically, both Becky and Howard remembered everything that happened to them but it felt more like a dream or nightmare they had just woken up from in which they had totally no control.

The brothers dropped Howard off at Spider's tattoo parlor that was still opened and they threatened to report Spider's illegal activities unless he hides Howard for the night since he's now a wanted fugitive by the cops and that he is to provide Howard with a car, fake IDs and nice amount of money so he can get out the state. Spider agreed to their terms as he can always offer certain favors to these people he knows that can provide Howard with all that they ask.

They instructed Spider to wait the next day when they call him and told Howard just to stay there for the night and he agreed without question. Then they brought Becky back with them to the motel as she too was still wanted by the police for her recent crimes and being extra cautious they didn't want to take any chances. Becky was too dazed to argue with them and soon they had her at the motel where they let her relax and Dean got dinner for the night.

When it was time to go to bed, Sam let Becky use an extra long shirt he had which she changed into in the bathroom. The shirt was oversized and too big on her but it was useful for pajamas. Then Sam let her use his bed while he shared the other bed with Dean. While Becky slept comfortably, he and Dean spent the night awkwardly tossing about trying to get much space as their bodies would occasionally touch each other.

The next morning, they got up quite early and Becky managed to take a shower but she had to change back into the provocative clothes she had on before despite not being too comfortable in them. Sam did manage to let her use his jacket so to make her more comfortable and it helped some. Dean went out to get breakfast while Sam tried to reassure Becky everything was going to alright. After breakfast, the guys first called Adam to let him know that their case is over and they are heading home and thanked him once again for his help as it had been quite useful which Adam so appreciated that he could be of some use.

Afterwards, the brothers called the police station insisting on talking to Lt. Blanco and told him that they got a lead on a man with Howard's description last seen stealing a car last night although they couldn't get a license plate and suspected that Howard was probably out of town or the state by now. They also informed him that they went back to Becky's place and found her luggage and some clothes gone and assumed she left town too. Lt. Blanco seemed convinced of their explanations and after their conversion was over they then phoned Spider to let him know it was okay to contact people he knows that can get Howard all those things he needed to leave town.

They talked to Howard too and told him once he gets what he needs, he better leave the state and start his life over again and Howard agreed and thanked them. Then it was time to take care of Becky who had two stacks against her. First being still being wanted by the law even though the city is so overwhelmed with criminal cases that Becky may not be on their top priority right now but the fact remains she can't just resume her life like nothing as the law will catch up to her eventually.

Then there is her boss Ms. Van der Voort who still wants her head on a platter as revenge for what she had done although Ms. Van der Voort was safely in jail for attempted murder with no chance of being out of bail again due to violating her first bail which make things easier. However, she might be out someday and as long as she's affected by the Darkness she's a dangerous person and they don't know when the Darkness will be stopped it could take a year or more for all the know.

So they both agreed that Becky should leave New York as well. They decided to drive her where ever she wanted to go since Becky had gotten rid of her own car when she gave it to some kind of shady dealer for money who sells stolen cars and license plates when she was still Rebecca and was hiding from the cops. And now both Sam and Dean are waiting in her living room for Becky getting a little impatient as it seemed to be taking forever.

"Gee, you think she's packing up the entire apartment just how long does it take just to pack a few clothes and stuff?" said Dean impatiently.

"Just chill Dean" Sam told him both sitting down on the couch.

"Well, that's chicks for you, have to take forever to pack all their stuff, good thing we guys are more simple don't have a ton of clothes" said Dean trying to lighten the mood as was clearly bored, impatient and wanted to go already.

Just then the bedroom door opened and Becky came out carrying two big suitcases. The moment they saw her, they couldn't help notice the difference in her appearance as gone was the provocative clothing she wore recently as was the typical square clothes she wore in the past. Instead, she was now dressed in a red and navy blue striped long-sleeve T-shirt, navy blue jeans and sneakers with no makeup or any jewelry. Sam and Dean continued to stare at her as if seeing her for the first time as she wasn't dressed like a crazy bimbo nor like a ultra-geek girl but looked actually normal.

Both the brothers got up from the couch and Sam was the first to speak out.

"Wow, Becky you look, I mean you look" stumbling to find the right words to say.

"Normal?" Becky finished for him.

"Well, yeah, not that you didn't look normal before the last time we saw you, I mean" Sam still kept stumbling his words.

"I know what you mean" said Becky.

The guys were actually relieved Becky was back to her old self, which Dean had to admit to Sam out of Becky's earful that he never thought he would hear himself say that after having to deal with crazy Rebecca. Even hearing her original high-pitched voice was refreshing but they also noticed she had the same unhappy expression on the face that she had the last time they saw her after she signed the annulment papers. Sam walked over to her.

"Are you good Becky?" he asked.

Becky still had the same unhappy expression on her face turned to him.

"Yeah, well a little it just still too much to take in" she said.

"Yeah, I understand" Sam told her rather sympathetically.

"I mean it was like a totally different person who was saying and doing all those things" Becky told him.

"Well, in a way it was, that totally wasn't you Becky" Sam replied.

"But it was me, I did all those, I mean that was still me, I trashed my boss's office, nearly burned down her house and I actually enjoyed it" Becky said with a look of horror and remorse on her face. "Then I tried to hurt you, I mean I did hurt you guys, I knocked you both out I tied you up and I nearly tried to kill you and I didn't seem to care, I was just willing to do anything to stay as Rebecca, I mean anything" she continued looking like sad little lost puppy.

Sam lightly put his hand on her shoulder.

"I understand Becky but you got to remember you were under the influence of that ring, it was twisting your soul making you into someone you're not" said Sam.

"But the thing is in a way I wanted to be that person. I mean even before that witch or Sylvester sold me that ring, I was tired of being just this weak, pathetic person, this geek who had no luck in life, who took abuse from my boss, had no love life, I was wishing I could be someone totally different from me" Becky said in her typical fast-talking tone.

Sam removed his hand.

"I get it Becky" he replied and tried to continue but Becky cut him off.

"And this may some terrible but in a way there was so much to Rebecca that I liked. Don't get me wrong, I don't like what she or I did when I was her, she did some many awful things and there was so much about her that scared me but she was also bold, tough, cool, fearless did what she wanted without worrying about the consequences, didn't care what others thought about her and was total badass. She even had a better love life than I ever did, there wasn't anything weak or insecure about her and when I was her I felt liberated and never wanted go about to being the old me. Makes me wonder how much of some of me that was in there" Becky said finished in practically one sentence.

Sam and Dean listened and actually felt empathy for her as they had both been there Sam thinking about the time he had no soul and Dean thinking about recently when he was under the Mark of Cain's influence.

"Becky, we all kind of feel that way wanted to be someone else wishing our lives are different that's not only you. And as I said before, that ring kind of twisted your soul brought out the dark side of you that you didn't know you had trust us when we say we've been there both me and Dean" Sam told her.

Dean had been keeping silent listening to the conversation and finally decided to was time for him to add his two cents since his anger towards Becky's alter-ego Rebecca had faded now the only thing he felt for was pity. He walked up over to here next to Sam.

"Hey Becky, like Sam said, we've been there we know about what it's like to have dark side of yourself be brought out to the surface, corrupting your soul leading you to do things you are not be proud of. Things that you later regret, take it from me. But dwelling on it and feeling sorry for yourself won't help. The best thing is to learn to deal with it so you can move on. Won't be easy, it will take a while just go slow day by day knowing that part of you is buried now" Dean said with so much wisdom Sam was a bit impressed.

"Yeah, but I'm still sorry for all the things I did especially to you guys, you were tying to help and I made it hard for you" said Becky remorsefully.

"Hey, that's okay we don't hold anything against you Becky, like I said before you weren't in control" Sam told her.

"Yeah, same here and Baby forgives you too" Dean said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, your car, I'm sorry about all that, I will pay for any damages just send me the bill" Becky said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"That's not necessary at all Becky just forget about it" said Sam as Dean just turned to Sam giving him a look as if to say " _Say what"_ but Sam exchanged a look back to him as if to say " _Chill Dean"_.

Then Becky spoke up again, "Oh I almost forgot about Bruno, I wonder what happened to him?" she asked.

"Don't worry about Bruno from what we heard from Spider, he just took off and he hasn't heard from him since and I doubt he'll go to cops and implicate himself he's not the type anyway" said Sam.

"Yeah, I don't think he'll wanting anything more do you with me or Rebecca after everything, you guys probably scared him off" Becky said with light smile.

But her smile faded as she spoke up again.

"But you know I do feel sorry for Sylvester" she told them.

"Sylvester, after everything he did?" asked Dean.

"Yeah I mean I don't condone what he did, but in a way he was a lot like me, lonely, he must have always felt like a failure, a loser and didn't have anyone. I would see him in the hallway and say hello because he always seemed kind of lonely yet he was so distant but maybe I should have done more and befriended him knowing what it's like and all, maybe things would have been different" she told them.

"Hey you are no way responsible for Sylvester's choices" Sam reminded her.

"Yeah, Sam's right Sylvester was a lost cause, it wasn't on you to fix him" Dean chimed in.

"Still I kind of get why he did what he did, feeling like nobody maybe he felt his witchcraft was the only thing he had that was meaningful and with all the power that came with it he wouldn't be a nobody anymore. Besides, it's not like I didn't cross the line once to have something worthwhile so I would stop feeling like a loser" said Becky.

Both Sam and Dean had the same awkward expressions on their faces as they knew what Becky was talking about but neither of them wanted to bring up ancient history of that unfortunate incident of Sam and Becky's fake marriage as they felt it was better to move on from that so Sam just tried to reassure her again.

"Becky, you are nothing like Sylvester, Dean is right, he was just a lost cause and you are not, remember you have good in you, you proved that before in the past, I haven't forgotten how you helped us and even saved my life. And you need to stop feeling like such a loser, you're more worthy than you give yourself credit for, all you need is a little self-confidence" he told her.

"Yeah, I mean isn't there something in one of your self-help books that mentions confidence and all that sort of mushy things?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, those, I guess I need to start reading that again, and my yoga that really helps too" Becky said.

Becky still had a slight frown on her face.

"Becky is there something else wrong?" asked Sam.

"Well I know if have to get out town or the state for that matter, since I'm basically wanted by the police, plus I'm sure my boss Ms. Van der Voort will still wanted to come after me when she gets out of jail someday, but I will miss Rosie and Simon. I mean there were my only friends I had since moving to New York. In fact, that's why I was taking so long, I kind of called them on my cell phone while I was packing" Becky admitted.

"What, Becky!" cried out Sam anxious.

"Now don't worry, I didn't tell them where I was, just wanted to say I was sorry and that I wasn't myself when I did all those things and to tell them goodbye since the cops are after me and not to worry. I told them to look out for each other as I know Rosie doesn't have anyone other than me and Simon. You know it never easy for me to make real friends" Becky explained.

The guys once again felt empathetic to her and could relate knowing what she meant by her last comment remembering all the friends they'd lost over the years.

"Well we better get you out of here, as we have to get going to, Becky is there anyplace you can drop you off at, we're wiling to drive you anyplace out town that you need to go" Sam said.

"Well I thought about going back to Pike Creek, I could stay at my parent's cabin and lay low there" said Becky.

"By yourself, what about your folks?" Sam asked.

"My folks are not around anymore" said Becky and the look in her face told them all that they needed to know.

"Becky you shouldn't be alone, is there any other family that you can go to?" Sam asked.

Becky thought for a while and her sister popped in her head even though she hadn't thought about her in a long while and hadn't any idea where she was and didn't really care to anyway. Her grandmother who was residing at a nursing home in New Jersey had died just before she moved to New York. Then there was an uncle and aunt who live in Miami but she didn't want to travel all the way down there, plus her aunt was known to be quite difficult to get along with. Then she finally she spoke up.

"Well, I have an aunt who lives alone in Ohio" Becky said.

"Perfect, me and Dean are heading back to Kansas anyway, so we can drive you to Ohio along the way" Sam said as Dean just gave Sam that look again.

"Are you sure, I mean could just take a train" said Becky.

"It's safer if we drive you to keep you out of sight, besides from what he heard, these trains have been overcrowded" Sam told her.

"Okay, thanks again guys, but I have one last thing to ask you" she said.

"What about?" asked Sam.

"Well you told me about this Darkness that's this evil entity that's affecting some people and that's probably the dark energy Sylvester used for his rings, well how much could it affect me now that I'm not under the influence of that ring?" she wondered.

"Becky don't worry, you can overcome the influence of Darkness, remember that's why Sylvester chose you in the first place because you weren't affected by the Darkness. All you have to do continue what you were doing, yoga, mediating you can also try praying do this everyday and going to church" said Sam.

"Well, for me it would be a synagogue" Becky reminded him.

"Oh okay gotcha" Sam said.

"Okay, I guess I better go get the rest of my things then" said Becky.

"The rest of your things, how much more do you need, are you planning to take the whole apartment with you?" cried out Dean.

"Hey, I'm only getting my backpack for my books and my laptop. I'll be back" cried Becky and she headed back into the bedroom.

"Well that's just perfect, the way she's going the end of the world will be here by the time she gets through" said Dean impatiently again.

"Chill Dean" cried out Sam.

"Anyway, why did you say we would drive her all the way to Ohio, can you imagine driving for hours stuck with superfan motormouth Becky Rosen" Dean cried out trying not to talk out so loud.

"Hey, Becky has been through a lot and I think that's the least we could do, give her break Dean" said Sam.

"Okay, okay, I'll give her break, we'll drop her off once we get to Ohio and that's it, just hope she doesn't make us loopy with her yapping the whole drive there, but like I said before that I'm kind of relieved to have her as Becky again rather than Rebecca" said Dean.

"Yeah, I know, couldn't believe you said that you actually prefer Becky, the crazy superfan, obsessive groupie?" Sam teased.

"Shut up" Dean replied back.

Sam just smirked.

"Yeah, I kind of feel bad for her now after everything she's been through, I mean we can kind of relate right" said Dean.

Sam just nodded his head in agreement thinking the same thing.

"But I will say although it's good to have the old Becky again and I never thought I would actually feel that way, Rebecca was way hotter that's for sure" said Dean with sly grin.

"Oh up yours!" cried out Becky as she was coming out of the room with her backpack and laptop case.

The brothers both turned around at the same time and just stared at her with a "wtf" look on their faces. Becky quickly looked awkward and embarrassed as to what she just said.

"Oh, I don't know where that came from, I mean it just slipped out" she explained while they continued to stare at her with the same expressions on their faces.

Becky continued to look embarrassed and didn't know what to say. "Okay, I just get my jacket and purse" was all she could say as she dropped her backpack and laptop case and quickly headed right back into her bedroom as if to avoid another conversation with the Winchesters.

Sam and Dean just turned and faced each other as they gave the other that same expression of a déjà vu.

"Okay that was awkward" Sam finally said.

"Totally" Dean replied.

They all finally exited the apartment complex with Sam and Dean each carrying her suitcase as Becky came down now wearing her jean jacket with her purse dangling on her shoulder and carrying her backpack on her back and her laptop case in one hand. The sky was still as dark as night despite it being morning but they were all used to that. They were heading towards the Impala and just as Dean opened the car trunk to put her luggage in, they suddenly heard a loud noise.

Then they turned to see a row of motorcycle riders swirling by all of them look pretty mean and rough looking and Becky recognized one of them from the Cockroach bar. That biker then turned to look at Becky and gave her a look of recognition too and just nodded at her. Becky smiled back with a slick grin while Sam and Dean just stared on in confusion.

"What the hell?" asked Dean.

However, Becky continued to grin and finally said, "Now that is so awesome" in a tone that sounded like Rebecca's.

Sam and Dean just looked at her as the biker gang continued to roll on by with that same "wtf" look as before.

Becky just looked at them once again embarrassingly and just said, "Oh, well I'll just get in the car right now" and quickly headed over to the car door of the back seat as Sam opened the door for her and she scurried right in with her things.

After closing the door Sam and Dean just stared at each other again with that same déjà vu look and finally Dean said, "Oh crap".


	46. Chapter 46

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 46 Long Journey Home

The long way back home was quite tiring and tedious. First, Sam and Dean had agreed to drive Becky all the way to Ohio on the way back to Kansas as they felt that was the least they could do to get her out of New York and out of the cops reach. The daunting task of their journey to Ohio consists of sometimes listening to semi-endless yapping from Becky who was definitely back to her old self including her annoying tendency to talk real fast and constantly over and over that sometimes they had to nicely tell her to rest her mouth and Becky got the message loud and clear. Other times, she was fast asleep in the back seat giving them some relief not to deal with her yapping but the light snoring irritated them a bit.

Then there was stopping in between to get lunch, going to the store to pick something up including a flashlight for Becky that would come quite handy during this Darkness, use the restroom at some gas station or restaurant. The real pain was when sometimes while driving, there would be a police roadblock due to the chaos including road rage, someone out in the streets shooting passing drivers. There was even a scary incident when a crazy man was running in the road waving his rifle around screaming profanity as the state trooper was chasing him and he even got near the impala leaving Becky really petrified and Sam had to turn around and try to calm her down.

They finally reached the city of Columbus late that evening and decided to get supper at the local diner then check into another cheap motel where Dean briefly left to get some beer while Sam tried continue comfort Becky and make her feel better. When Dean got back with the beer, he and Sam gulped them like pros and when Dean jokingly suggested Becky have one, she surprised them by insisting. Sam was reluctant to let her have one but Dean just relented to Becky's protest and let her have a beer and both of them watched with their mouths open as she drank the bottle as if she was an expert until the whole bottle was half empty.

They figured Becky's new fondness for beer may have come from her time as Rebecca who was quite a regular at the bar scene. The three of them then watched some television at first watching the news detailing more violent and chaotic circumstances that happened since the Darkness in which neither of them where too phased by what they heard anymore then just watched some current shows when they got tired of listening to the news. When it got too late, they all retired to bed, this time Becky changed into her pajamas in the bathroom and once again she got her own bed, while Sam and Dean had to share another bed together and neither of them enjoyed it too much as they spent the night tossing and grabbing and pulling on the blanket.

The three of them all got up early next morning and Becky changed into a sweatshirt and jeans and then they all went out to the local café to get some breakfast. Afterwards, they headed back to the motel to get Becky's luggage and drove her to the greyhound bus station as both Sam and Dean decided that Columbus was as far as they would drive her and that she can just take the bus the rest of the way to her aunt's place. When they got to the bus station, it wasn't very crowded although there were some weird looking people sitting around.

Becky bought a bus ticket although she would have to wait a whole hour for her bus and Sam offered for both him and Dean to wait with her until her bus came, which annoyed Dean as he wanted to get on the road already. Becky politely declined his offer not wanting to impose on them anymore.

"That's okay Sam, you guys have done enough for me already, I can wait here by myself" she told him bashfully.

"Are you sure Becky, it won't be in trouble" said Sam.

"Dude, she said she's fine and I think we have to be going already" Dean said getting a bit tired of Sam's boy scout routine.

"Your brother is right, I'm good honestly you two probably want to be getting going already and do your hunting thing, I will be alright really Sam" Becky insisted.

Sam finally relented and just looked up at Becky with a sympathetic look.

"Okay Becky, take care and just remember when you get to your aunt's place what I told you on how to protect yourself from the Darkness" Sam told her.

"I will and thanks again you guys didn't have go through all the trouble after all the mess I caused you two" Becky told them.

Dean's expression softened as he walked up to Becky.

"Hey, like we said before, that wasn't your fault just learn to move on and take care of yourself okay" he told her.

Becky looked kind of touched by Dean's kind words as she could sense he had been exasperated by her in the past.

"Well take care yourselves and good luck with your hunting around the world" she told them.

"Good bye Becky" said Sam as he patted her gently on the shoulder and stepped back.

"Yeah, bye Becky" Dean chimed in awkwardly.

"Bye guys" Becky replied back and then she sat down on one of the seats to wait for her bus.

Sam and Dean both waved to her and she waved back and then they turned around and walked off heading for the door. When Sam turned around one last time, he saw Becky just sitting there with all her luggage nearby now just staring ahead with a calm expression on her face. They soon headed out the door and into their car and drove off. While driving away, Dean briefly turned to Sam.

"Hey, you were quite overprotective back there with your former misses" he said trying to start a conversation.

"Oh shut up, I was just concerned leaving her alone in that station with all those weirdos you know. I mean with the Darkness going on anything could happen, some psycho could storm in and start shooting up the place, terrorist comes with a bomb or something" Sam replied.

Dean rolled his eyes a bit.

"Oh come on, you are being bit paranoid don't you think" he told Sam.

Sam just sighed.

"Well, maybe but like I said with the Darkness being here and all the things we hear in the news ever since, anything is possible, the world is gotten even crazier since" Sam said still looking worried.

Dean noticed Sam's worried look and softened a bit wanting to reassure him.

"Hey calm down there, Becky will be alright, I'm sure nothing is going to happen to her at the station. She'll be at her aunt's place by tonight. There is nothing else we can do for her now, we drove her all the way to Ohio like we said we would and now she is no longer our problem, just let it go Sam" Dean told him.

Sam just sighed and nodded his head.

"I know you're right Dean" Sam said.

Dean turned to see Sam still had a worried look on his face.

"Dude, like I said before, you really do have a soft spot for that Becky chick" he said to him.

Sam turned to Dean and just said, "Well, like I said before I just feel a bit bad for her".

Dean just nodded.

"Yeah, I know and I have to admit I do too just a bit, after what she went through like I said before we can kind of relate as we've been there, not being in control and doing things you regret and can't forgive yourself for" Dean said with bit a melancholy look on his face as he was thinking of his past misdeeds.

Sam was thinking of his own past mistakes just sighed again.

"Well, I do have to also admit your ex may have been annoying at times but I was quite impressed how she gulped down that bottle of beer, I mean I didn't think nerd girl had in her, I guess Rebecca really rubbed off on her huh" said Dean trying to lighten the mood.

However, Dean still noticed Sam having the same look on his face and he started to think there was something else bothering him that he isn't saying other than Becky.

"Hey Sam, I know that look, there is something else bugging you now what is it?" Dean asked.

Sam paused a few seconds then finally swallowed and turned to Dean again.

"You know, I never told you this but way back shortly after we returned from that other world, I had a very strange dream, a nightmare of some sort" Sam said looking real serious.

"Oh?" said Dean who's facial expression suddenly looked nervous as he felt but awkward and intrigued by Sam's revelation.

"Yes, it happened right after you told me your idea of contacting Lucifer" explained.

He shortly paused again for a couple of seconds but then went on.

"You see, later that night I had a nightmare about Lucifer. He was in a new vessel but he was the same evil smug self. He knew that we wanted to contact him about Darkness so he said he decided to invade my dream. Anyway, he refused to help out in stopping Darkness, out of spite for God but he couldn't wait to start taunting me about all my past mistakes" Sam stopped for a moment to look at Dean again to see if he was listening.

Dean just had the same nervous uncomfortable look on his face as he was taking everything Sam was saying in while driving the car. So Sam just continued on with his story.

"Then all the sudden, all these people we knew appeared. I mean all these people from our lives, people that we cared about, there was Bobby, Charlie, Kevin, Jessica, people who all died popping up one by one and blaming me for their deaths. Then all these other people showed up, people who lost their lives because of us or me, blaming me for what happened to them, including that Lester dude who I tricked into conjuring up a crossroad demon, so I could find you, and just folks who were possessed by demons that we ganked. They all just surrounded me blaming me condemning me. Even you appeared Dean blaming me for how your life turned out, for mom's death and you having to be stuck taking care of me" Sam said sadly.

Dean who was silent this whole time decided to interrupt.

"You know Sam it was just a nightmare, I don't blame you for mom's death or having to look after you when we were traveling around the world with dad, none of that is your fault" Dean told him.

"I know Dean but about my dream, the thing it seemed Lucifer wanted to haunt me by throwing all of that in my face and it worked. I felt so overwhelmed thinking I was cursed somehow with all those people in our lives dying because of their involvement with us, with me. Then all of the sudden there was this bright light and all those people were gone and so was Lucifer. Then I heard this voice telling me that I was good but just lost my way and reminding me what my purpose was which is to save lives and to defeat evil in the world and that all people's lives matters not just ours and then I woke up" Sam finished.

Dean had listened to everything that Sam described in his dream that sent some shivers down his spine as it was exactly like his dream, almost identical. Sam turned to Dean hoping he would say something.

"Dean, I don't know why I didn't tell you about this dream much sooner but I'm convinced more then ever that the voice was God communicating to me tying to stop what Lucifer was trying to do in my dreams reminding me how valuable I am and what my or our true purpose is again" Sam told him.

Dean finally spoke up.

"Well, I guess than if God was trying to reach you than he was trying to reach me too" he said.

"What?" asked Sam.

Dean turned to Sam briefly then turned to focus on the road.

"Well, it seems we had the same dream. You see that same night I too was dreaming about Lucifer who told me the same thing, that he wouldn't help God defeat the Darkness then he started reminding me of all my past mistakes and just like in your dream all these people from our past who had died popped up blaming me for their deaths. I mean there was Bobby, Charlie, Kevin, Ellen, Jo, Rudy and more. All of them condemning me for what happened to them. Even Lisa and Ben were there blaming me for messing up their lives. Even you appeared in my dream Sam, blaming me for what happened to Jessica, for ruining your chances of having a normal life by luring you away from Stanford to find dad, you said a lot in my dream" Dean said.

"Dean you know that is not true, I chose this life it's not your fault" Sam reassured him.

Dean just continued on with his story.

"Well, I even winded up in hell again and saw all the souls I tortured when I was trapped there, then the people who we ganked that were possessed by demons just like with you. And just like in your dream, bright lights appeared and all those people disappeared and I also heard a voice telling me the same thing he told you in your dream then I woke up" Dean finished.

After taking a moment he continued. "I too wondered if that voice was the man upstairs" he said.

Sam just look amazed at the thought that he and Dean had the same dream and that it couldn't possible a coincidence either.

"Wow Dean, we had the same dream on the same night. There is no way this is a coincidence" Sam told him.

"Yeah, it means Lucifer decided to invade our dreams and taunt us throwing the people from our past in our heads to mess with us until apparently the man upstairs interrupted it if that was him that is" Dean told him.

"Dean, I definitely believe that was God who came into our dream to stop Lucifer but more importantly remind us about who we are" Sam said.

"We are already know who we are we're hunters we kill monsters" Dean replied.

"I know that, but God wanted us to remember what our true purpose was is to save lives and defeat evil in the world and that is what really should matter something we kind of forgotten that over the years" Sam said.

"Hey, we do save lives to stop evil that has never changed" Dean said.

"Yeah but in the process we've done some questionable things too. I mean what happened to saving a person possessed by a demon, now we just kill demons and sacrifice the hosts in the process when there was a time we would exorcise the demons" Sam explained.

"Come on Sam, sometimes the job can be dirty and…."

But Sam cut him off.

"That's crap Dean, when we were in that other world without Ruby's knife or an angel blade, we did something we hadn't done in years and exorcised those demons and saved those three people rather than kill them. That is what we should be doing, saving people not sacrificing them and justify it with an ends justify the means excuse" Sam replied.

Dean was listening and Sam's words was really sinking in since deep down he kind of felt the same way since having that dream although he kept these feelings so buried deep down not really wanting acknowledge them but Sam's words are forcing him to admit what he already knew to be true was that everything Sam was saying is correct.

"Sam, I get what you're saying" Dean said.

"Do you?" Sam retorted back.

Dean just looked confused.

Sam went on with his speech. "I'm been thinking about his for quite a while. It's not only that we have sacrificed lives and killed innocent people to gank demons but the rules are different when it comes to each other or someone we care about but everybody else is fair game. Dean it has to be about saving all lives not just each other's or those we care about. Everybody's lives should be just as important as our own and to do this we got to go back to being what we were in the beginning" he finished.

Dean was silent for a few seconds and spoke up again.

"Yeah, Sam I know you're right. I part of me felt the same way after having that dream, I just didn't want to face it until now" said Dean.

"Well, there's more to it than that you know" Sam told him.

"What do you mean more?" asked Dean.

"Well, I mean that dream made me face what truly has happened to us. It's more to just saving lives but this cycle we've been doing over the years. This tendency to cross the line in order to hold on to each other" Sam told him.

Dean turned to briefly face Sam again. "Hey, I know we both have bended the rules bit" he said before turning his eyes back on the road.

"We have broken our own rules, we did anything make deals with demons if it meant saving the other. There's you selling your soul to that crossroad demon to bring me back from the dead. Or stopping me from finishing the trials to close the devils gates so you couldn't lose me even though I was willing to die if I had to" Sam answered.

Dean looked like he was about to reply but Sam didn't give him a chance.

"And it is not just you it's me too. I tricked a guy into conjuring up a crossroad demon in order to find you and what happened to him is on me. I was willing to make a deal with Crowley to bring you back when you died. I went behind your back and worked with Rowena to find a cure to remove the Mark because I didn't want to lose you. Death was right, I wouldn't let you go, I would do what it takes to find you if he sent you away, I know maybe in a way I was trying to make up for not finding you when you were trapped in purgatory. Then there's dad selling his soul to Azazel to save your life, and our grandfather Samuel willing to throw us to the wolves to bring mom back this cycle seems to run in our family" he told him.

Dean finally spoke up.

"So what are you suggesting Sam?" he asked.

"I'm saying that we have to stop this cycle of trying to hold on to each other despite the consequences. It doesn't mean we should stop trying to save each other but there has to be a line somewhere. No more this crossing the line, going against the rules for our own personal benefits. No selling our souls to demons or working with witches or anything evil to bring the other back from the dead if that happens in the future" Sam said.

Dean just gave Sam an awkward look but Sam went on.

"I know neither of us want to think about that but we have to be aware of what could lie ahead in the future, if it ever came down to something happening to one of us, like either of us ended up well you know, we have to just accept what ever happens and learn to just to let the other go. That's a hard thing for either of us to do, but we need to break this pattern of trying to hold on to other no matter what the costs because there is always going to be a price to pay like with this Darkness being unleashed. We simply can't afford to be that selfish and remember Dean, it was you that once said a long time ago that the dead should stay dead, that should include us too" Sam finished.

Dean had been listening with an uncomfortable look on his face as some of Sam's words gave him shivers. Maybe what was scary about Sam's words is that they were all true. Sam was right about everything he was saying. Somewhere down the line, the two of them have forgotten about saving human lives being their first priority over killing demons ever since they had possession of Ruby's knife angel blades. They also have not applied to the same rules when it came to each other.

Dean couldn't imagine killing Sam possessed by demon, he knows when push came to shove he would exorcise that demon no matter how long it takes but killing wouldn't even be an option. However, those same rules wouldn't apply to strangers, people he has no emotional connection to. Sam's also right about them having this unhealthy pattern of not letting the other even in death, but doing whatever it takes to get the other back including from death, as he did sell his soul to a demon to bring Sam back from the dead and because of that he help break the first seal which led to Lucifer eventually being released.

Their father did the same thing with Dean and then their grandfather who wanted to sacrifice them to bring back their dead mother. This messed up pattern certainly runs in the family and they are both have this unhealthy co-dependency of latching on to the other at all costs, refusing to live in the this world without the other. Dean did remember he is the one that said that the dead should stay dead yet couldn't follow through when it came to his little brother.

Even when Sam was in hell Dean didn't keep his promise and let it go at first but only did so because he didn't have a choice to go on with his life. Plus their actions doesn't go without any consequences or a price to pay, like this Darkness being unreleased, Charlie is dead and now that Dean killed Death because once again he had to choose Sam and he doesn't know what that means but has a feeling that there will be price to pay for that action and fears it will be huge. Dean was silent for moments thinking about what Sam just told him and finally spoke up.

"I know you're right Sam, we do got to break this habit we keep making," he told him.

"Excellent we are on the same page then?" asked Sam.

"Yes, I suppose I agree with everything you said that is" Dean told him.

"Perfect, then we need to make a new pact, first no more keeping secrets from each other because that has caused nothing but friction between us" Sam told him.

"Okay" Dean agreed.

"And from now on it is all about trying to save all lives first in foremost treating each human life as important as our own no more sacrificing others as collateral damage to kill demons or any other possessed humans unless as a last resort if there is no other options" Sam replied.

"I'll go for that too" Dean said.

"And finally, no more of this ends justify the means mentality to save each other. That includes no selling our souls to demons or something similar or risking the lives of others or this entire world for that matter just to hold on to the other, should either of us die or is doomed to die and there are no other options that doesn't involve evil, we have to let the other go no matter how hard it is for us, we have to just do it" Sam said.

Dean paused for a bit as he was hesitant to answer this one at first.

"Dean?" asked Sam again.

Finally Dean spoke up. "Agreed Sam" he told him although he knew this was one rule that won't be easy to follow for neither of them.

"Good it's great that we are in agreement with this" said Sam.

"Yeah, I know, but what really make this all great is that this is the our first hunting case since we got back and we succeeded despite all the chaos with this Darkness going on we managed to complete our first real case and we did it without worrying about angels, reapers and demons coming after us" Dean said wanting to change the subject already.

"I know Dean, and it felt good to getting back to doing what we do best" Sam said with a satisfying look on his face.

They both were silent for a while processing all that they had been discussing in. Both of them glad that they got the dream thing off their chest and had their discussion on how they need to change and making their new pact and about getting back into hunting during the Darkness being released into the world as if it was just business as usual without worrying about Darkness or vengeful rogue angels or demons who are still out gunning for them.

Of course with the angels and demons, that problem was already taking care of with Hannah returning to the bunker later that day they had both returned from the other world and met their little brother Adam again. Hannah simply carved enochian sigils into their ribs like Castiel had done to them in the past and Adam's too to protect them from any vengeful angels. As for the demons, Sam and Dean had made some hex bags to wear on them in order to hide them from demons and even made one for Adam too insisting he wear one when they left the bunker the very first time. They had them on them when they left the bunker to solve this recent case and have them on them right now.

However, the most important thing on their mind now is getting back to their bunker and back to Adam with the satisfaction that their first real mission since the Darkness was a complete success.


	47. Chapter 47

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 47 Another Case Already

Sam and Dean finally arrived back in Kansas after several hours of driving and eventually returned to the bunker. Adam greeted them with joy and relief that they returned alive and well and that he was no longer stuck in that bunker all by himself with nothing to do but read books on magic and lore, play Dean's CDs, surf the internet or watch TV. Both Sam and Dean were glad to see him too and when Adam suggested they go out to eat for dinner as he was getting tired of being stuck in that bunker which he didn't leave at all while they were gone as they agreed.

Later that evening, the three of them went out of town again to have dinner at a nice restaurant followed by hanging out at a bar where they drank beer played pool and listened to cool music. They returned to the bunker real late and quickly retired for bed and slept for most of that morning. The days passed on as Sam and Dean continued to find ways to spend time with Adam since there weren't any more reports of a potential case. They continued to teach Adam how to shoot sometimes using the shooting. They also occasionally hung out at a bar or diner with him to get out of the bunker and even promised to take him to a baseball game or wrestling match someday as he always wanted to see a live wrestling match.

Adam would also play chess with Sam and would watch porn flicks with Dean on the DVD. The days turned to over a week and still there were no reports on a possible case for them and then on the ninth day they received an important call.

"Hey Dean I just got a call from Jody" said Sam calling Dean over while sitting in main room.

"Okay, how is she doing, is she and the girls alright?" Dean asked.

Both Sam and Dean called her at least only once after they returned from the parallel world to check on her and see if she was doing okay since the Darkness and she pretty much told her about some of the chaos and destruction going on over there but that she and the girls and making it through taking extra cautions. They explained to her about the Darkness without going in too much detail but gave her advice on how overcome the affects and all. Anyway this is the first time they heard from her since.

"They are managing as much as expected but Jody called asking for our help" Sam told Dean.

"Why what is wrong what happened?" asked Dean quite anxious.

"Well, she had dealt with her share of chaos because of the Darkness, riots, looting, random violent attacks and she and her deputies had to work overtime at times to make things safe, and it has sometimes had spent little time at home with Alex, Claire and Krissy but I guess that's the sacrifice she has too make. But anyway, recently there has been something even bigger happening" Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Well, just recently it appears there is something infecting people turning them into violent homicidal killers" Sam told him.

"Well, you know Sam that is nothing new, that has been happening a lot since the Darkness in case you haven't been listening on the news" Dean told him.

"Yeah, but she said this some kind of epidemic causing people to almost animal-like violent beings, who randomly attack and kill for no apparent reason" Sam explained.

Dean's eyes lit up this time.

"An epidemic?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she said it's like some epidemic since people are being infected by something that causes their eyes are bloodshot and their skin turns real pale and sickly and they became very ravage like a rabid animal. I mean she told me of incidents of these infected people actually ripping someone apart, I mean gorging someone's eyes out with their bare hands, ripping out their throats with their teeth I haven't heard anything like it Dean" Sam told him.

"I get the point Sam" Dean said getting kind of grossed out by Sam's description.

Sam went on.

"She told me a case of her neighbors a sweet elderly couple with no history of violence suddenly ripping each other shreds, when she found the bodies, the sight so brutal that haunted her for days. This happened just four days ago. Then a cop was forced to shoot man who just started stabbing people in a store so brutally. And there has more cases of these attacks including one of her deputies became infected they were forced to knock him out and he's now in an isolated holding cell" Sam finished.

Dean looked like he was in deep thought then he turned to Sam and said 'Wow, this definitely looks like something up her alley, just glad Jody and the girls are safe".

"Yeah, she won't let the girls leave the house ever since these incidents and has extra locks on the doors" Sam said.

"Good, well did you tell her when we be there?" Dean asked.

"Yes, as soon as possible" Sam told him.

"Okay, then we will leave tomorrow morning then. Of course we had to break the news to Adam, he's just getting used to us being back from our last case" Dean said.

"Yeah I know man" said Sam.

Later that day, they both broke the news to Adam about the call from Jody seeking their help and leaving the next day and once again Adam wasn't too happy about it.

"Oh, I can't believe this, just when you just got back about over a week ago, now you have to leave again leaving me all alone in this museum!" he cried out to them so disappointed.

Both Sam and Dean felt guilty about this but they were determined to help their friend Jody and Adam will just have to get used to it.

"Hey, I know how you feel Adam, but Jody is our friend and she contacted us asking for our help and we just have to do this end of story" Dean explained.

"Yeah, I know" said Adam still to too happy about it.

"Adam, we told you the deal before, this is basically our lives as hunters and it will mean that we may have to take off to solve a case unexpectedly and at a drop of a hat, I know it may seem like a pain, but you will have to learn to live with it" said Sam sympathetically.

Adam looked up at them his face a little calm now.

"I know what you told me you guys, but I just didn't think it would be this soon, and I get tired of being stuck alone in this place" Adam said.

"Hey, we won't be gone long just like before and when we get back we will all hang out I promise, we'll take you out more for shooting lessons" said Dean.

"Could you also let me have a motorcycle already?" asked Adam smirking a bit.

"Uh, don't push it kiddo" said Dean and then all three of them giggled a bit.

"Guess I could pass the time again reading books on lore and monsters, they're real interesting and using the shooting range" said Adam.

"Now that's the attitude" said Dean.

"And I can check out more of your CDs and porn DVDs" Adam said with a grin.

Dean grin changed to serious.

"Just be careful with them and put them back where they belong after you finish" Dean warned.

"Alright bro" said Adam grinning still.

The three of them retired to bed earlier than usual that night and had a good night sleep. Very early the next morning, all three of them got up as Sam and Dean prepared for their journey while Adam decided to see them off.

"Well, its goodbye again for now kiddo, take care of yourself while we're gone okay" Dean said to Adam.

"Okay, you two also take care and hope you return soon and one piece that is" said Adam.

"We will Adam, goodbye" said Sam.

After saying their farewells Sam and Dean once again left the bunker driving off in the Impala like usual heading for their next destination. It took them hours to arrive in Sioux Falls, South Dakota and finally to Jody's place. They drove to the drive way and parked their car and soon they got out. Then they walked up to Jody's front door and ranged the doorbell. Within several seconds the door swung open and they were greeted by Jody who stood there dressed in a red plaid shirt and some old jeans and when she saw them her eyes lit up.

"Hey Jody" cried Dean.

"Hello guys so good to see you again, come here you" she exclaimed in excitement and soon she gave both Sam and Dean each a hug.

Then she invited them into her house.

"So how are you holding up?" asked Dean as they were walking into the living room.

"Well, I'm or we all have been holding up fine considering" said Jody.

"And how are the girls?" asked Sam.

"Well, Alex, Claire and Krissy are settling in better, I mean in between the occasional girl dramas with yelling, door slamming and trying to kill each other and all they are actually started to get along better with each other" she told him.

"Well, that's great" said Sam.

Jody just kind of sighed.

"You know I always knew being a sheriff was a tough job and but I'll tell you there is nothing more tougher than being in house full of three teenage girls, I mean sometimes I think chasing bad guys is much easier but you know I've come to care about all those girls like my own daughters so it's worth it I guess" said Jody.

"It's good that they have you too Jody, makes me glad I sent Krissy and Claire to you" said Dean.

"I know but I will tell you one thing Dean, this better be the last time you ask me to take in another wayward teenage girl or else I'm going to kill you" said Jody looking serious at first then laughing and Dean giggled with her.

"Hey you guys are here!" they heard a voice and then all turned to see Claire standing in the hallway near the bedroom with both Alex and Krissy behind her.

Claire looked the same the last time the saw. She was wearing a blue long-sleeve flannel shirt unbuttoned exposing a white tank top underneath and blue jeans. She had three ear rings on each ear and a visible nose ring which was obviously recent and blue nail polish on her finger nails. Krissy was wearing a grey sweatshirt and jeans with her hair pulled back in a ponytail looking like the tomboy she was, while Alex was wearing a more feminine red blouse and brown trousers with a belt with red nail polish and matching lipstick and a butterfly shaped necklace and nice ear rings.

All three of them came out from their rooms as soon as they started hearing voices and decided to greet the guys.

"Hey good to see you girls, it's been a while hasn't it" said Dean.

"Well, I'm so glad you're here" said Krissy who was the first to walk up and greet Dean.

"Same here, in fact it was my idea Jody call you" said Claire who also went up to greet the brothers.

"There is so much creepy things happening ever since the sky went black and all" said Krissy.

"Yeah something out of a sci- fi movie, totally weird" said Claire as Sam and Dean exchanged guilty looks to each other which no one noticed.

"Anyway I bugged Jody call you guys, I mean with all the crazy things that has been going on recently, with people turning into these crazy like killers, I mean really spooky if you watch the movie 'The Crazies' that's who spooky" said Claire.

"Yeah Jody already told us all about when she called" said Sam.

"Yeah, I know I didn't know what else too do a lot of people of freaking out including myself" said Jody.

"Don't we know it, she won't let us leave the house ever except for school and insist on having someone drive us to school and having someone pick us up if she can't do it" said Alex who was quiet for the most part and walked up towards Jody.

"Oh she's just steamed that she can't get to see Nolan any more" said Claire.

"Nolan?" asked Jody who turned to Alex.

"Just some dude that she's crushing on at school, he's captain on the basketball team" said Krissy in a taunting little sisterly manner.

"Oh shut up" said Alex as she gave both Krissy and Claire an angry look while they both smirked at her.

"Alright girls, can we please take a break from the girl drama as I called the guys up here on a serious manner" said Jody in a motherly tone.

All three girls shut up in their tracks and kept silent.

"Yeah Jody speaking about that, why don't you tell us more about it" said Dean.

"Okay you guys sit down we got a lot to talk about it" said Jody.

Soon all of them were sitting down on the couch or chairs in the living room while Jody told her story to the brothers.


	48. Chapter 48

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 48 Catching Up

As they all sat down, they listened carefully to Jody's story about recent events.

"It all started a week ago, when we got a call about man who butchered his entire family with an ax, when the police arrived at the house, they saw a gruesome sight, there was blood everywhere the man's wife was mutilated so badly and her arms were actually hacked off and she was nearly decapitated. Then they found his two teenage kids, they cops told me the sight have them the shivers for days. Anyway, they found the man in the backyard. His face was pale almost white as ghost his eyes were bloodshot and he didn't even seem human I mean he was almost animal like, as growled at my deputies, the cops drew up their guns ordering him to stop but he wouldn't listen and just lunged for them with that bloody ax in his hands growling like an animal they later told me and they didn't have choice but to fire and he was killed instantly" Jody said with a slight sad look on his face.

"And this just kept happening ever since, people becoming like deranged homicidal killers?" asked Sam.

Jody nodded her head.

"Yes, the following day there was this young couple who started attacking people in the park so ravagedly. The girl even bit a man's ear off literally and then the guy killed an old man with his bare hands, police were forced to kill them both when they attacked them and they had the same symptoms as the guy, it was so similar and out of nowhere more people suffering form the same symptoms started attacking and killing folks. In fact it happened again yesterday after I called you I got a call that another guy went crazy went started banging on his next door neighbor's house and the couple called the police. He had knife in his hand and they hand and charged at them and they were forced to fire. When they got to his house it was a gruesome sight that haunted one of the police officers as they found his dog nearly ripped to shreds" Jody explained.

Both Sam and Dean have horrific looks after hearing that just having the thoughts of that creed them out.

"And you can't figure out what causing these random people to become like this?" asked Sam.

Jody shook her head.

"No, its like some kind of epidemic going effecting some of these folks of all ages, men women, young and old even children have been effected it has gotten quite bigger and people and animals have been killed as result" she explained.

"Did any of these random people have anything in common?" asked Dean.

"Not anything I can think of right now Dean, but I'm getting so worried on how big this will become, what's causing these people to be infected and who will be infected next, me or the girls?" said Jody really looking concerned.

"Don't worry Jody, we will get to the bottom of this" said Dean.

Jody just smiled in relief and satisfaction that her friends were here to help.

"Yeah, like I said this sounds just out of the movie 'The Crazies' people are just turning to ravage killers just like that, I bet there is some kind of virus making people become like this too, I just hope they don't bring in the troops to start blasting people they fear are infected and the government covering up all up like in the movie" said Claire.

"Enough Claire, nothing like that is going to happen, anyway we do have to figure this out fast" said Jody.

"Well you told me on the phone about one of your deputies becoming infected by this thing" said Sam.

"Yeah, Deputy Jake Horan, he went crazy and started violently attacking the other deputies bit one deputy nearly biting off his finger and smashing one deputies head on the ground repeatedly until another had to knock him out and that guy now as fractured skull. We had put him in separate holding cell" Jody said.

"Wow, I have to ask do any of the people who are attacked get infected too?" asked Dean.

"No as a matter fact, at first I would assume they would but I don't know why maybe watching too many scary movies, but that apparently doesn't cause them to turn" she said.

Both Sam and Dean looked quite intrigued by this factor and were in deep thought until Sam broke the silence. "Well, I think the first thing we should do is investigate some of the homes of the people who turning starting with the deputy and this last guy" he told her.

"Fine, but first I think you two should just relax you come a long way and I think it's a good time to catch up" said Jody.

"Yeah, just a good old reunion and get together, telling each other stories eating popcorn" said Claire quite sarcastically.

"Knock it off Claire" Jody turned to Claire with a grin on her face.

Claire just gave a look as if to say "whatever".

"Hey, I'm game, I got tons of stories to tell about Claire getting trouble because she thought the weird janitor at school was werewolf and basically started stalking him, or the time Alex was caught with a joint and got suspended" said Krissy while Claire and Alex just glared at her warningly.

"Hey that will do Krissy" said Jody.

"Well what about you getting in trouble during your first week at school for punching out that girl Nicki during lunch outside" said Alex.

"Hey, she deserved it she was such a bitch messing with me talking smack about my parents and she was bullying some other girls at school too" Krissy fired back.

"Hey I said enough of this" said Jody in her firm mother tone.

The girls shut up again afterwards. Sam and Dean just sat there looking quite awkward of the drama between the girls and Jody just gave them a "see what I have to deal with" look. They all started continued to catch up to what each was although Sam and Dean didn't mention the parts of killing death, or the Stynes, Charlie and unleashing Darkness by removing the Mark of Cain from Dean. But they did tell them about their time in a parallel world which fascinated the girls.

Krissy and Claire gave the brothers details about their lives since coming to live with Jody while Alex didn't say much not feeling as close to the brothers as they did. Dean was really impressed by how well they were all fitting in and came to see that Jody and the girls became like a family in way as it made him think about Bobby and how he was like a father figure to him and Sam just like Jody as become like a mother figure to the girls.

Both of the brothers noticed the unique personalities among the girls with Krissy more of the tough acting tomboy, Claire the outcast and rebel was a hunter-in training and didn't seem to care about things most teenagers cared about but desired to be a hunter and still kept her angel sword that Dean gave her. Alex seemed to be doing most things teenage girls or teenagers in general are doing such as shopping, jewelry, boys, sneaking out to hang with other kids and smoke a joint or other wild and crazy stuff teenagers like to do and just trying to be normal.

Dean just felt more proud that he sent both Krissy and Claire to Jody's to live. Claire had suffered a lot losing both a father and then a mother who she thought abandoned her and though she wants to be a hunter like them at least she is trying to do something constructive and not waste her life. As for Krissy, he had sent her to Jody's just one month before he and Sam sent Claire and she finally has the home she needs.

Dean had always occasionally questioned if he did the right thing when he left Krissy in Conway Springs, Kansas on her own with the two other kids Aidan and Josephine to live together rather than send her to her aunt like he planned to. He had told her she wasn't a kid anymore but still he sometimes wondered if he acted too hastily as she may not be a little kid anymore but she wasn't a full grown adult yet despite going through things the average teenage girl never went through and was much more mature and tougher than most girls her age because of it. Besides, Garth did check up on them now and then like he asked him that was before he became a werewolf and married the werewolf chick living among their werewolf community.

Everything seemed to be going fine for them at least for while until a teacher at their school found out about their living arrangement and tipped off the child welfare department who came and got Aidan and Krissy since they were underage. Then the three of them then ran away and made it as far to another city until CCTV footage showed where they were and the police caught them and Josephine got arrested since she was legally aged.

Aidan's Uncle and Aunt were finally notified and they came to get him as they had been wondering what happened to their nephew and his family as they couldn't get in contact with them courtesy to their "guardian" Victor. They took him back to California with them and Krissy was heartbroken to lose someone she really cared about. Krissy's Aunt Grace from Cincinnati was also notified to claim her and not wanting to live with her aunt that she barely knew, ran away again before her aunt arrived, tracked down Josephine to say goodbye before she took off on her own as she wasn't going to ask Josephine to join her this time out of fear of getting her in trouble.

But Josephine managed talk her into going to live with her aunt instead of running away since she didn't want her to be all alone and Krissy listened and headed back. The trio were over and Krissy was devastated that she lost her circle of friends who were like a family to her. Besides, she hated living with her Aunt Grace who wasn't really nice or loving towards her and couldn't resist reminding Krissy how she was stuck with her and giving her a roof over shoulder and how she ought to be grateful and made her feel more like obligation than someone she really wanted there.

Her aunt also treated her like servant, making her do almost all the housework to earn her keep and although Krissy could tolerate doing some household chores it seemed her aunt was jut using her for free labor as she had Krissy do almost everything around house and addition to going to school and doing her homework. School wasn't that much better as she hardly had any friends since she couldn't relate to them at all and the closet friend she had was a goth girl named Harlowe who came from an abusive home and hated her life as much as Krissy did.

For a while she kept in contact with Aidan through their cell phones and social media like facebook and Aidan seemed to have it better with his uncle, aunt and his two male cousins who all seemed nice from what he told her and lived in nice big house with an outdoor swimming pool and made him feel quite welcomed. Still, he complained how much he missed her and how his life there was quite boring, his new family were boring and he couldn't relate to them, and how he hated the private school that they sent him to which annoyed her as he had no idea how much good he had it. Aidan told her he wanted to run away from California and find her so they could run off together just the two of them against the world.

Krissy was flattered but not wanting him to mess up his good life, she lied to him about meeting another boy at school and how they got close and it just happened. This seemed to hurt Aidan quite much but she told him to stay with his new family, not to throw his life away but just move on. Aidan didn't call again afterwards and she hated that she broke his heart and knew she still missed him very much but she believed he was better off at least his family treated him good compared to her Aunt Grace.

Her life got worse over time as she and her Aunt Grace continued to butt heads and then her friend Harlowe committed suicide and her aunt didn't even offer her any compassion despite the fact that this hurt her deeply and she felt more alone. The week Krissy turned eighteen, she finally packed her things and up and left after having another huge fight with her bitchy aunt. She just couldn't take being there anymore so she managed to travel back to Conway Springs, Kansas to find Josephine wanting to live with her now that she was legal. When she finally found Josephine, she was in for quite a surprise as Josephine had since had a baby girl and was now staying with her boyfriend Scott, the father of her baby.

She did allow Krissy to crash with them in their small two bedroom apartment where Krissy slept on the couch and helped Josephine with the chores and the baby while Scott worked overtime at his job sometimes coming home late after dinner. Josephine was looking for a job so Scott didn't have to work so late anymore and find a nice daycare for their baby. Krissy knew that she was in the way and couldn't live with them forever so after two weeks of staying there, she finally called Dean on her cell phone since he gave her his number just in case she needed his help anytime.

Dean drove down to fetch her and had it set up for her to stay with Jody whom he called begging for her to take Krissy in as a favor he even implied it would be good for Alex to have another girl there she could relate to until Jody reluctantly agreed. He bought Krissy a train ticket and gave her enough money for bus fare, cab fares, motel and food and some extra leftover and drove her to the train station and she was off. Although at first there was some tension between her and Alex, they started to get along better and when Claire came to live with them the family seemed complete. The girls seem to have their girl dramas and occasionally make snarky comments toward one another but their banters and arguments seem like something between sisters and they all have a lot in common with their family backgrounds which seemed to have actually bonded them and they all look up to Jody like a mother.

About an hour later, the guys finally prepared to leave and said their goodbye for now promising to return for dinner as Jody insisted they have dinner with them. They then headed to a cheap motel too relax and process about all that they heard. Later that evening both of then returned to Jody's house for a nice dinner. They were greeted with a nice table set for them and home-cooked of chicken, rice and green beans with grape juice for drinks. Sam and Dean actually enjoyed the meal while the girls kept chatting with each other while gulping their food whether it was making more snarky comments to each other or talking about what's happening since the Darkness or complaining how overprotective Jody is now or just about anything they could think off just like typical sisters.

Jody just tried to play referee in between their banter while Sam and Dean just sat quiet eating their food amused by the "girl drama". After dinner was over the girls cleaned up while Jody talked more with Sam and Dean before they headed out again.

"Tomorrow we will investigate this deputy's house and we would like the names some of the others that turned into these crazy killers and get their address so we can search their homes" Dean told her.

"I will be right on that and guys thanks again" said Jody.

"Hey we will get to the bottom of this just like we always do" said Dean.

Jody then gave them each a little hug and the girls came out to say their goodbyes.

"Hey good luck you guys if you need an extra hand we can be quite useful and ask and search around" said Claire.

"No way, I don't want any of you girls involved" Jody said firmly.

"But we can help we are not some dumb little kids" said Krissy.

Dean saw Jody's disapproving look on her face and turned to the girls.

"That's okay, we got this covered just listen to Jody, anyway we better be heading off now" said Dean.

He bumped fists with Krissy and gave Claire a little pat on the shoulder and nodded towards Alex as he and Sam said their goodbyes and left the house. Back in their car Sam and Dean kept discussing the matter.

"I'm telling you Sammy, this is huge one, just hope we can help Jody figure what's turning folks into "The Walking Dead' before this spreads any further" Dean told Sam.

"Me too" said Sam as the drove into the dark sky.


	49. Chapter 49

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 49 Investigation

The next morning Sam and Dean got up and putting on their black suits and gathering their fake FBI IDs, they drove in the car to Jody's house who greeted them dressed in her sheriff's uniform.

"Good, to see you two this morning, okay so what do you want to do right now?" she asked.

"First we are going to head to your deputy's place then the other guy that turned by the way what is his name?" asked Dean.

"His name was Gary Rendle and he lived on the other side of the city" she said.

"Okay, we'll search his place afterwards" Dean told her.

"Okay let's go" said Jody who then got her sheriff's jacket.

The girls were already taken to school and now she can focus on this case. Jody took her car while the guys drove theirs and soon they all drove off with Sam and Dean following Jody driving to Deputy Jake Horan's house. They all got out and Sam and Dean picked the lock of the door to get in as Jody didn't have possession of the deputy's keys. Once inside the house, Sam and Dean started searching around with Jody trailing behind. After turning on some lights and searching every room twice and even going through his garbage cans they didn't find anything unusual or that could explain what happened to him.

Finally they got tired of searching after looking again for about a third time.

"Well, I'll tell you something there is nothing in here to find. The guy did have good taste in porn though" said Dean referring to the porn magazines they found in his bedroom.

Sam just rolled his eyes while Jody just smirked. Then Dean turned to Jody.

"Jody, is there anyway we can talk to your deputy, I mean ask him questions?" he asked her.

Jody just shook her head.

"I'm afraid you won't get any answers from him, Dean. He tried talking to him already and he just rambles on nonsense and growls like an animal. It's like his mind is totally gone. We had to put restraints on him to keep him from hurting himself" she told him.

"Perfect" said Dean in frustration.

"Hey, I think we should now search this Gary's house now maybe we will have better luck" said Sam.

"Okay" replied Dean.

They all left the house and soon were back in there cars as Sam and Dean followed Jody who led them to Gary Rendle's house which was quite far off on the other side of the city. The finally got there and once again Sam and Dean had to pick the lock of the door and soon all three of them were inside. The house seemed quite messy with things on the floor and finding a couple of empty beer bottles lying around they even found the spot were his dead dog lay as their was still some bloody spots on the floor. The trio soon searched around the house upstairs, downstairs, in the basement, closets and even the garbage cans but found nothing except for more empty beer bottles and empty bottles of water as well as more junk but nothing that peak their interest.

"Once again we found nothing, nothing that can give us a clue as to what happened to these folks" said Dean who was real frustrated.

"Hey, this was good step, maybe we will have better luck eventually" said Jody although she wasn't so sure herself.

"We did the best we can, besides there are still some of the other folks who were infected whose homes we can search" said Sam.

"Yeah, I have to give you the names and addresses of those folks and I will as soon as possible" said Jody.

Just then she got a call on her cell phone and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hold on you guys, I have to take this" she said and she walked off to answer the phone.

Sam and Dean just looked at each other.

"Well, this hasn't got us anywhere" said Dean a bit frustrated.

"Don't worry Dean will find something, there has got to a clue somewhere" said Sam.

"The question is where" said Dean.

Before they could say more they both heard Jody's talking on her cell phone and it sounded like some kind of emergency. When Jody got off her cell phone, she entered the room with Sam and Dean and looked quite upset.

"Is there something wrong Jody?" asked Sam.

"Yeah that was Kyle, my other deputy, it appears the police has been called as there are some more people now infected by this thing, first at the supermarket some folks were violently attacking others including some of the police and they were forced to fire on them and now at the high school some of the students and teachers went crazy and I'm so worried about the girls, the cops are they right now!" she cried out frantically.

"Don't worry Jody, we will head to school right now to check on them" Dean reassured her calmly.

"Okay let's head there right now" said Jody and all three rushed out the front door and jumped into their cars.

Soon they drove to the high school where the girls attended and saw several police cars in front of the building as well as ambulances and plenty of students already outside the building. Several police officers were outside with wearing helmets holding guns and armed with batons preparing for some kind of attack and some of them were escorting more students outside. Jody jumped out of her car and both Sam and Dean sped out of theirs as Jody went up to officer in charge.

"Hey Sgt. Reagan, what is happening?" Jody asked approaching a middle-aged robust police officer whom Jody was familiar with.

"Well Sheriff, first we got call complaining that people were violently attacking and killing or maiming folks in at supermarket, in private residents and outside the park and now at this school, we have cops posted in almost everywhere dealing with homicidal folks who out of the ordinary start attacking anyone in sight, and these people are not normal, I mean these folks seem like their so out of control like rabid dogs, I tell you I haven't seen or heard anything like this in my twenty years on the force, you would think this is some kind epidemic turning ordinary folks into raving lunatics" the sergeant said.

"What about here, what is exactly happening?" Jody asked anxiously.

Sgt. Regan then gave her the lowdown.

"Well, we got a call I from the principal that there was some students and teachers alike going crazy violently attacking other students, teachers and anyone at the school alike. He reported some were killed in the attacks including his secretary. The principal himself managed to escape for his life locking himself in his office and called us" he told her.

Jody looked even more anxious upon hearing about the casualties but tried to remain calm as possible.

"You, know Sergeant, I have three girls I'm been taking care of in there, I have to get in there to see if they are okay and get them out" said Jody.

"Okay, sheriff but you are no way going in there alone, I rounded up some of my men to go in but I neither us knows what to expect, I got to tell you" said Sgt. Reagan.

"We coming too" said Dean as he and Sam had come up behind Jody.

"Who the hell are you guys?" asked Sgt. Reagan who was just noticed their presence.

Jody briefly turned to Dean and Sam.

"Oh, it's okay sergeant, these guys are FBI agents and friends of mine who has helped me out on cases before, they are down here because of the recent events" said Jody turning back to the sergeant.

"FBI?" asked Sgt. Reagan still glaring at them curiously.

Within seconds Dean and Sam took out their fake badges and flashed them up to the sergeant.

"We're working a case regarding these disturbing events like the sheriff said" Dean said sounding so serious like.

Sgt. Reagan still looked at them with curiosity, wondering how did the FBI found out about all of this and why are they involved but he just figured who was he to question the FBI about why they do anything and accepted Dean's answer.

"Okay then but I'm preparing have my officers go in right now right and pray we can get the remaining people out hoping we don't actually have to kill students to stop them but we gotta do what we gotta do" he told them.

Dean just nodded as he felt the same way. After a few minutes Sgt. Reagan turned to his officers and ordered them to into the building with their guns raised. Jody, Dean and Sam followed with their own guns raised preparing for anything. They entered the main entrance of the school building where inside the hall lights were on making it easier for them to see. The hall was quite surrounded by a row of lockers and everyone looked nervous. Soon the sergeant ordered the officers to split up with some cops going in different directions while Jody Sam and Dean remained with the sergeant some of the his officers as they continued down the hall until they saw something on the floor and quickly pointed their guns.

They soon realized it was a body lying on the floor and when they got close enough to it, they could see that it was the body of a custodian, his face was covered with scratches and bleeding and his throat looked torn out like some animal had attacked him and it was quite a gruesome sight.

"Wow" who or what the hell did that?" wondered Sgt. Reagan.

"Oh, not a what sarge but whom" corrected Dean.

"Poor guy, I just pray that the girls are okay" said Jody.

"Don't worry Jody, we'll find them" Sam told her.

They continued to trail down the hall with Sgt. Reagan and some of his cops and soon found themselves in front of the school's main office. Within seconds, Jody walked up and opened the door which was unlocked waving her gun around but the office was quiet. The others followed her in as Jody walked up to the counter she looked over it and saw another frightening sight. There lay on the floor was another bloodied corpse this time a middle-aged woman who was apparently the school secretary. Jody gasped at the sight of her as the others got close enough to see the corpse themselves.

"Gee, what kind of sick bastards are these?" asked Sgt. Reagan.

"You guess is good as mine there sarge" Dean answered him.

Jody walked around the counter with the others following and rushed up to one of the office doors supposedly the principal's office.

Jody knocked crying out "Hello, anyone in there, it's Sheriff Mills and the police out here!"

Within seconds, the door opened slightly and man's head popped out.

"Principal Walden, remember me, we've before I'm the guardian of Krissy Chambers and Claire Novak, who attend this school" she told him.

After looking her over, the principal quickly opened the door to let Jody, Sam, Dean and Sgt. Reagan in while the sergeant turned to his officers and instructed them to search around this place for more survivors in the classrooms and any other place and look out for anyone who attacks them. They obeyed and went off. The principal was a short bald-headed middle-aged man and two other people in the room were an older woman with glasses and a younger mousy looking woman both were the vice principal and another secretary and they were all looked shaken up. Jody started questioned them.

"What happened Mr. Walden?" she asked.

The nervous man told them what he knew.

"It all happened so sudden, I heard screaming and when I left my office to check it out, I saw some of the students on top her, Marilyn, my secretary and they were clawing, stomping her and biting her like animals. I actually saw a girl gouge her eyes out while another student start stabbing her with a letter opener, it was such a horrible sight, they killed her. Then they turned to me and Mrs. Reed and Miss Hotchkiss here, and started to lunge towards us but we all ran into my office and locked the door and I called the police and I could hear them banging on the door trying to get in and I feared they would break the door down but they eventually just gave up. I also heard screams outside from students and teachers but I was too afraid to go out as it was nothing I had ever seen before" said the Principal Walden scared out of his wits.

Jody looked sympathetic.

"Don't worry, we will get you all out of here safe, but do you happened to know what classes my girls are, I mentioned Krissy Chambers and Claire Novak whom you already when you called me in after they were both kept after school but there is also an Alex Jones" she told him.

The principal then went out the door into main office where the dead secretary lay and he briefly looked at her corpse in fright and disgust at such a sight. Then he turned away trying to put his fear aside and went to where the computer was on went straight to work looking up students class schedules which was listed in alphabetical order. He then found Krissy's, Alex's and Claire's schedules.

"Okay Krissy is in her English class now taught by Mrs. Shayne, and Claire has her mythology class with Mrs. Brewer and Alex is in her world history class with Mr. Goldberg" the principal told her.

"Okay perfect, some of the cops are searching the classrooms looking for survivors to escort out of the building, I have to find the girls and see if they are okay, just tell me where they classrooms are and Sgt. Reagan can then escort you and the ladies out of the building" said Jody.

"I wouldn't recommend searching the classes alone sheriff" said Sgt. Reagan looking quite concerned.

"Don't worry sergeant, these two FBI agents can come with me" said Jody turning to Sam and Dean.

Upon hearing this Dean quickly spoke up.

"Oh yes, that's right we will help the sheriff find her girls" he said trying to sound so professional like.

Sgt. Reagan looked hesitant but just gave in and said, "very well, but you all be careful out there sheriff".

"We will" said Jody.

Then Sgt. Reagan turned to the office door where the two women were standing at the door way and signaled them over. Just then they heard screams and the sounds of several gunshots. Jody and the rest of the gang hurried out of the main office door and they looked up and saw the rest of the group of police escorting many students and faculty members out of the building as the crowd were walking real fast many looking scared and in a rush to exit the school. They also saw some other cops come running out of the halls and Sgt. Reagan went up to them.

"What the hell is going on there?" he asked.

One of the officers went up to him.

"Sergeant, we had a problem when getting some of the kids and adults out of the building. Some of us got attacked by some students and a teacher, they just jump us and starting biting and clawing like animals and one even bit on one of the officers' ear so badly it he was bleeding badly until another cop got the boy off him and he charged at him as well. The teacher stabbed another cop with a pencil and injured him and we were forced to fire on some of them while the others got away it was really bad sir" said the officer.

Sgt. Reagan just looked a bit shaken up by all of this.

"Are the officers all right?" he asked.

"The cop got stabbed is injured in his hand and as well as the cop that got bit but both of them will be okay. But sir I got to tell you I never seen anything like that in all my years as cop, those students, their faces, they seemed almost inhuman like zombies they way they attacked us like wild animals" he finished shaking his head in disbelief.

Then the gang saw some more cops including the cop who got bitten in his ear now holding his ear with his helmet off and the other cop who got stabbed in his hand holding it to stop the bleeding both looked to be in pain. Sgt. Reagan just stared not knowing what to think of all of this.

"Oh golly" he said to himself.

Just then Jody noticed Krissy among the crowd of kids being escorting out in a line. She just ran up over to where Krissy was calling out to her.

"Krissy! Oh thank heavens you're all right" she said as she reached out to hug her.

Krissy was a bit taken back but was glad to see Jody.

"Jody, it was so creepy, we heard screaming this awful growling. Then the teacher went to check it out and ran back in locking the door and the next thing we know, we heard people banging on the door growling like animals. Everybody was freaking out" she said a bit shaken up.

"Krissy, have you seen Claire and Alex anywhere?" asked Jody.

"No Jody, I haven't I wanted to go and find them but the cops wouldn't let me" Krissy told her.

Jody just stood there looking around hoping to see a sight of them but they weren't anyway in the crowd of kids being escorted out.

"Don't worry sheriff, my officers will find them" said Sgt. Reagan who had walked up to her.

Jody turned to him and said,"I can't wait that long, I just want to get to them now and see if they are alright".

Then Dean came over to Jody.

"Hey Jody, if that's how you feel we will find them ourselves but I think we should split up, I'll go and find Claire and you and Sam can go and find Alex" Dean told her.

Jody still worried out of her mind about the other girls just nodded.

"Okay" she said.

Then she turned back to where Krissy was and said, "It will okay, we are going to find the other girls, just follow the rest folks outside, these cops will protect you".

Krissy looked concerned.

"I want to stay and help you guys find them" she said.

"No way it is not safe, you go with everyone else, we promise you we will find them and bring them out okay" said Jody.

Krissy knew better from experience that it is not good to argue with Jody when she is dead set against something. She felt so useless not being able to help and hated it when adults felt she was incapable because of her age but she just decided to just do what Jody says.

"Okay but please come out safe" she told her.

"We will honey" said Jody as she gave Krissy a little hug and then Krissy turned and left with the rest of the crowd.

Afterwards, she went over to where they principal was.

"Okay Mr. Walden, tell me where I can find the classes that Alex and Claire are" she told him.

Mr. Walden gave Jody the directions to the classes and then Sgt. Reagan escorted him and the two women outside along with the crowd but before he left and turned to Jody and said, "Hey good luck sheriff and be careful".

"Don't you worry, I'm always careful" said Jody and then she and Dean and Sam headed out to find the girls.


	50. Chapter 50

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 50 Rescue

Jody and Sam were walking through a long hall with their guns pulled out pacing slowly as they were searching for Mr. Goldberg's history class where Alex was. Several police officers were already escorting other students and faculty members out of the building and searching in different sections of the school for more people to escort but they didn't have enough officers for the task and Sgt. Reagan was calling for more back up after getting the principal, the vice principal and secretary out of the building while Dean was on some other part of the school searching for Claire's class.

They were both silent and quite nervous roaming the quiet empty hall not knowing what to expect. They turned left at a corner which led down another hallway and then they saw it. There lay about three corpses of students sprawled on the floor their bodies quite bloody as their faces were clawed, some had their eyes gorged out and their throats looked torn out. Jody gasped at the sight as they were just kids about the same age as the girls and it made her feel more scared about Alex and Claire.

"It's okay Jody, I'm sure Alex is alright" Sam told her.

"They're just kids Sam, this is too much" said Jody who looked real scared.

"I Know, but we have to keep going come one Jody" said Sam as he put his hand on her shoulder to nudge.

Jody eventually turned away from the bodies as she couldn't stand to look at them anymore and then they kept on walking down the hall until the saw door with a number and name plate on the door. The name said Mr. Goldberg and they knew this was the class. Sam quickly walked up to the door tried to open it but it was locked. Then he knocked on the door as Jody who stood near Sam and cried out, "This is the sheriff here, is anybody in here!"

There was still quiet but within several seconds, they heard the door unlock and it suddenly opened and saw a dark-haired forty-something man at the doorway looking real nervous.

"Hello, are you Mr. Goldberg?" asked Jody.

"Yes" said Mr. Goldberg who quickly let them inside the class and closed the door real quickly locking it again.

Inside the classroom, a crowd of students sat quietly at their desks all looking scared.

"Jody!" cried out Alex who sat at one of the desk who then quickly got out of her seat and ran over to where Jody was and the two briefly hugged.

"I'm so glad you are safe, honey" Jody told Alex.

"I knew you would get here, I had no doubt" said Alex.

"Sheriff, I didn't know Alex was your daughter" said Mr. Goldberg.

Jody then turned to Mr. Goldberg.

"Well, I'm her guardian let's just say but is everybody alright here?" she asked.

"Yes, everybody's here, it all happened so fast. We heard noise and screaming and I went to see what it was and I saw these students attacking other students, it was the most gruesome thing, I saw I mean they were clawing those kids, biting them until they bleed and gorging their eyes out, and their faces were horrible pale, bloodshot eyes, they seemed like they were possessed or something. One of them turned to me after killing one of the kids and I just ran back inside the class and locked the door but heard them banging screaming growling for the longest time until it all stopped. I thought it would be safe that nobody leave the classroom until the authorities arrived which I was sure they would" explained Mr. Goldberg who still looked shaking up.

"You did the right thing Mr. Goldberg. The police are here right now escorting people out" said Jody.

"I heard the police sirens but I was too afraid to let the kids out with those crazy people roaming about so I insisted we all wait until the cops come directly to our class" said Mr. Goldberg.

"Good thinking" said Sam.

"Well, I couldn't wait for the cops to get here, I had to come here to see if Alex was okay and Dean is out looking for Claire as of now" said Jody.

Alex's eyes lit up.

"I was so worried about Claire and Krissy, I wish I knew if they were okay" she told Jody.

Jody put her hand gently on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, I saw Krissy she is alright as they cops were escorting her class out of the building and as I said before, Dean is out looking for Claire but I want all of you out of the building right now me and Sam are going to escort you all out" said Jody.

Mr. Goldberg went up to Jody looking quite concerned about all of this.

"Are you sure about this sheriff, perhaps we should wait for the rest of the cops to get here" he suggested. Jody turned to Mr. Goldberg.

Jody turned to him.

"Don't worry, me and my partner here will get all of you out, trust us" she told him.

Mr. Goldberg nodded and said "very well".

Then Jody turned to face the classroom who all sat not uttering a word the whole time.

"Okay I want you all to get up and line up right now" she said firmly.

Within seconds the rest of the class go out of their seats and lined in row.

"Okay now just stay behind me and my partner here okay and if anyone sees anything give us a holler" she told the kids.

They all obeyed without question as Sam opened the door.

"Now everybody out" cried out Sam as he led them out of the room with Jody and Alex following after Sam and Mr. Goldberg waited until all of them were out to follow them out.

Soon Sam and Jody with Alex at her side led the classroom out of the hall while some of the kids grasped and yelped at the sight of the dead bodies on the floor and Mr. Goldberg just shut his eyes as he couldn't bare the sight. Sam and Jody had their guns up ready for anything unexpected as they just hurriedly walked down the hallways and then before they knew it happened.

There was a loud growl as someone leaped out and jumped on top of Mr. Goldberg had been trailing behind all the students they had all turned a corner to another hallway. The students screamed and backed away as the person tackled Mr. Goldberg down the floor and having him on his back this person was making sounds like an animal as it bit into the teacher's nose so fiercely that the man's nose started to bleed within seconds. The kids continued to scream and Jody and Sam quickly ran over to they were to find the person attacking Mr. Goldberg was a teenage boy.

Sam took his gun and with all his strength pistol whipped the boy in the back of this head knocking him out. The boy had collapse on top of Mr. Goldberg who was still hollering from the pain as his nose was all bloodied. He pushed the boy off him as Sam helped him up and Jody tended to him. Then Sam reached down and turned the boy over and got a good look at the boy who looked no older sixteen or seventeen blonde-haired, his face all pale looking like a zombie and wearing a school jacket.

"That's Declan Matthews, I know him he's in one of my classes and is on the soccer team" said a girl in the crowd.

Sam just shook his head at the sight of this poor young boy now infected by whatever is causing people to go crazy he probably won't be cured and how tragic it all is especially for kid his age.

"What do we do with him?" asked Jody who felt kind of helpless right now.

"Well, we don't have time to try find something to tie him up or lock him somewhere. We just gotta leave him there for now and warn the cops about him after getting all these kids out of here" Sam said.

"Alright" said Jody who then turned to Mr. Goldberg.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked him.

Mr. Goldberg was in still a lot pain from what happened besides he was quite shaken up himself.

"I'm fine just get all of us outta here already" he said so anxiously.

Sam soon rounded up the crowd and he and Jody continued on leading them out as Alex stayed close to Jody who had her arm around the young girl trying to comfort her. They did finally reach outside the building without anymore problems and Sam led Mr. Goldberg to an ambulance calling over the paramedic and Jody came over with Alex close by.

"Good thing, we got them out all of there, I just hope Dean gets Claire out okay" she expressed to Sam.

Sam put his hand on her shoulder.

"Jody, I know Dean is getting her out to right now, I'm sure of it" he reassured her.

"I just wish I know where they are already!" Jody cried out in a worrisome tone.

Back in the building Dean, had been walking down another empty hallway until as the was trying to reach Claire's mythology class when he finally found the room and he approached the door that had name plate on it titled Mrs. Brewer and the number.

He knocked on the door and cried out, "It's okay, FBI here, please open up!"

Within in the few moments, the door opened and a forty-something dark-haired woman wearing glasses was standing in the doorway.

"Are you Mrs. Brewer ma'am?" asked Dean.

The woman nodded her head as she still looked quite scared.

"No need to worry, I'm FBI" he said as he took out his fake ID and flashed it in front of her.

Mrs. Brewer then quickly let him inside the room and locked the door again. Dean looked about at the crowd of kids sitting at their desks with scared and sullen looks on their faces as they stared up at him. He looked about hoping to see Claire among the kids but didn't see her at all and noticed a seat empty. He then turned to Mrs. Brewer.

"I don't understand why the FBI would be involved in what recently happened" she told him.

"Well, that is complicated ma'am and I can't disclose a lot about the case but I would like to ask what happened here?" he told her.

Mrs. Brewer just cleared her throat.

"Well, In the middle of my teaching the class, I could here screaming and then I heard horrible sounds like an animal growling only it sounded like people. So I told the kids to stay in there seats while I go check it out and I left the class room and I saw two kids running away as if they were running for their lives down the hall and before I knew it, they ran inside my class. I followed them inside and asked them what was going on. They barely caught their breaths and seemed scared of their minds and they told me that their geometry teacher Mr. Avery went crazy and started attacking students. The whole class just ran out of the classroom and split up and different directions. I didn't believe it at first but they were swore to me it was true and they were shaking in fright I knew something happened" she explained then paused for a couple of seconds.

Then she cleared her throat again and continued.

"So I left the classroom and instructed them to lock the door behind me while I go check it out. They obeyed and I left to head for Mr. Avery's classroom, but I didn't make it as I saw Mr. Avery in the hallway his face was horrible. Eyes bloodshot and looked crazed he had blood on his fingers he was actually grinding his teach, he seemed like some kind of wild animal the way he looked at me and I will never forget the look in his face. Well he started to chase me and I ran for my life and headed back to my classroom banging on the door begging my students to let me back in. Luckily one the students did and before Mr. Avery had a chance to get to me and I closed the door quickly behind and locked it just as I heard him bang on the door. He must have been banging on that door forever until it was silent and I assumed he gave up. But I decided we should all remain in the classroom until I could guarantee it was safe or the police arrived" she explained to him frantically.

Dean tried reassure her.

"Well its okay as I'm going to get you all out of here but I need to ask you, you have a student named Claire Novak in this class, I know her guardian Sheriff Jody Mills and she wanted me to find her personally and get her and the other students to safety" Dean said.

Mrs. Brewer' eyes just popped up and she mouth opened like she was about to tell him some bad news making Dean quite nervous.

"Claire had left my classroom to go the restroom I gave her a hall pass in all just couple of minutes before I heard all that commotion and she hasn't returned since, I was getting worried about her and feared that something happened to her" said Mrs. Brewer.

Just Dean's luck to find Claire's class only for her to be the only one missing and he knew Jody will have nervous breakdown if he didn't find her. He turned to Mrs. Brewer again.

"Don't worry ma'am I will find her just tell me where the closest girls restroom is" he said.

Mrs. Brewer gave him the directions and he headed towards the door as she followed him and then the turned to face her again.

"I want you to lock this door once I go out and don't open it until I return no matter what, I promise to find Claire, okay ma'am" he told her.

Mrs. Brewer nodded her head. "

I hope you find her sir" she said.

"I will" said Dean.

Dean opened the door and went back out in the hall as Mrs. Brewer shut and locked the door and he went out again in search of Claire not knowing what to expect and praying that he will find her safe before one of those dangerous infected people find her.


	51. Chapter 51

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 51 The Rescue Continues

Dean was now roaming the school hallway once again with his gun drawn up as he was searching for the girls restroom to find Claire. He only hoped that she is alright and none of those infected freaks attacked her. He wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to Claire, that's not entirely true. He knew he would gank those infected psychos if that the last thing he does and that's a promise. He made a turn at a corner and walked down another hallway and shortly afterwards he found the door of the girls restroom. He went over to the door and although he was uncomfortable about it, he reached out and tried to slightly open the door to see if Claire was inside. But he soon found that the restroom was locked so he knocked on the door real hard.

"Claire, hey Claire on you in there!" he cried out.

After a few seconds he heard a voice from the restroom.

"Dean is that you!" Claire's voice cried out.

"Yes, it's me, we came here to get you girls, me Sam and Jody. Please open the door!' he cried out.

Then the he heard the sound the door unlock and then the door quickly opened and Claire came out looking quite frightened.

"Dean, I just knew you all would be here, I told the others that" said Claire.

"The others?" asked Dean.

Then Claire turned back still holding the door and cried out, "It's okay it's safe now!"

Then within seconds, two more girls came out of the rest room looking terrified. Claire turned back to Dean.

"We were all trapped in here when those people started attacking people, we could hear the sounds and the scream and two of them who were students tried to attack us when we came out of the restroom to see what was going on. We got scared and went back inside the restroom and locked the door. I told them that we should wait until you guys get here as I knew you would come once you heard" said Claire.

"Well, that was a smart move and I'm glad you're safe" said Dean as he patted her shoulder almost wanting to hug but he backed off.

"Dean, this is getting huge, I mean we heard the screams people getting attacked possible killed, and those people, there seems to be more of them getting infected and turning into those psychos" said Claire.

"We will get to the bottom of this and stop it before more people get hurt or killed but right now I want you girls to follow me, I'm taking you back into Mrs. Brewer's class and then I'm escorting you all out of the building. There are cops here assisting other people out of the building from other parts of the school but I guess they didn't get to your class yet but Jody didn't want to wait, she wanted to see if you Alex and Krissy were safe, she and Sam are looking for Alex while I decided to find you" Dean explained.

"What about Krissy?" asked Claire.

"Krissy is alright out of the building. The cops already got her class out to safety" Dean said.

Claire looked relived.

"Oh good, I just want to find Jody and Alex" she told him.

"The only thing we are going to do right now is head back to the class, now lets go girls" said Dean firmly.

Claire obeyed as well as the two girls who stood their quiet the whole time still looking quite frightened. They started to head back in the class with Dean ahead holding his gun out just in case and then just as they were about to turn a corner someone leaped out and jumped Dean. This person tackled Dean down growling like animal and when Dean landed on the floor, the gun got knocked out of his and slid away from him. The infected person was now on top of him trying to bite and scratch him as Dean held him off managing to grab both of the guy's wrist and struggled with him as he tried to keep him at bay.

But the infected guy was quite strong and was struggling with Dean and then he put his head down Dean's face and tried to bite his nose. The two other girls just stood back and screamed the whole time just as the guy was about to bite Dean's nose when there was a sound of a gunshot. Just then the guy suddenly collapse on top of Dean now silent and Dean quickly pulled the guy off of him as he realized the guy had been shot in the head. When he looked up, he saw Claire standing there holding Dean's gun with a shock look on her face as the two girls who were screaming before suddenly they stopped and just started whimpering.

Dean quickly got up and looked down at the dead corpse who appeared to be one of the custodians now laying there his bloodshot eyes opened and stiff and his mouth opened with a bullet in the back on his head. Then Dean turned to Claire who was still holding the gun up with the same shock expression on her face. Dean walked up to her and lightly reached out and grabbed the gun from her and asked her, "Are you okay?"

Claire just nodded and said. "Yeah, are you?"

Dean nodded and then turned to the girls who were still slightly crying looking terrified.

"It's alright girls, he's dead it's over, we got to hurry back to the class now before any one of those things pop out of nowhere" said Dean.

The girls just walked up to where Claire was and soon they all followed Dean down the hallway and back to the classroom door. Dean knocked on the door identifying himself and Mrs. Brewer let them all in. Then once inside, Dean explained what happened. Moments later they were all startled by another knock on the door this time making Dean jump a bit and heard a voice.

"It's the police, is there anybody in there?' asked the voice.

"Yeah man, we're all in here!" cried out Dean.

"Can you open the door?" asked the cop.

Then Dean walked up to the door and unlocked it and opened it and soon some police officers stepped inside.

"We have come to escort you out of the building to safety due to unexpected circumstances. Are you all here?" asked one the police officers.

Mrs. Brewer went over to the cop and nodded her head.

"Yes, we are all here" she told him.

"Good, now everybody come with us right now" said the cop facing the students.

The students got up out of their seats in a hurry and soon everybody followed the team of cops out of the building with a few cops behind them all for protection as all of them walked out of the hallway and then out of the school building without any incident and then Jody ran up to Claire with Krissy and Alex behind her.

"Oh Claire, I 'm so glad you're safe, I just knew Dean would find you" she said hugging the girl looking so happy all of her girls were safe.

Claire hugged her back still a bit shaken up from having to shoot he custodian who attacked Dean and killing him. After the hugged, Claire turned to Alex and Krissy.

"I'm glad you guys are okay too" she told them.

"Hey same here" said Alex.

"That goes for me too" said Krissy.

"Okay, everybody is okay now, now we just have to figure out the next step" said Dean.

"Which is what?" asked Jody.

"Well, it appears that whatever is turning these folks into the crazies before even more people get infected but we need a clue, there must be something that infected these people, something they were exposed to, a virus or anything?" Dean wondered.

"Yeah, maybe it has to do with the Darkness, perhaps the Darkness infected them differently than the regular folks for whatever reason" said Sam who was nearby.

"That is a possible" said Dean.

"It seems like the only explanation for now as ever since the Darkness came more crazy things have been happening, I"m sure it is connected to all of this somehow" said Sam.

Dean just paused while in thought trying to process all of this. "Perhaps, but anyway we should search the homes of some of the victims who were affected and I would like to see this Deputy Jake who is still alive" he said.

"It will do no good Dean, we all tried questioning him but he doesn't make sense just keeps rambling on like a crazy person. As for now, we have in isolated holding cell in restraints to keep him from hurting himself" said Jody.

"Still there must be something we are just not looking in the right direction" said Dean.

"Well, anyway I just want to get the girls home already, they've been through enough" said Jody.

Dean then looked at Claire who had that look on her face clearly thinking about what happened earlier. Dean decided not to mention to Jody right now as she had enough plus he figure he let Claire tell her as he could tell from the look on her face, Claire didn't want bring up right now. Besides, by this time more police cars had arrived as well as more ambulances and parents were driving up to pick up their kids. Cops were escorting more students and teachers and other employees alike and some corpses where being carried out in body bags. Dean nodded in agreement with Jody.

"Okay Jody just get them home already" he told her.

He then turned to Claire.

"Hey, you did good today, you are quite the brave girl just take care and look out for the others here" Dean said to her.

Claire just nodded.

"Thanks a lot you guys" said Krissy.

Dean turned to Krissy.

"You take care of yourself there too, okay" said Dean as he gave her a light pat on the shoulder.

Krissy just smiled and nodded.

"Hey, you and Sam should be the ones to take care of yourselves" she told him.

Dean just smiled and said "Okay".

Then he glanced over at Alex.

"Glad you're okay too" he told her as she just gave a slight but awkward smile.

Then he turned to Jody.

"Me and Sam should be heading out of here to figure out our next move you want us to wait for you guys are not?" he asked her.

"No you can go now if you want, I will get the girls home soon, we can talk about this later" she said.

"Alrighty then take care now" said Dean.

"That goes for me too" said Sam.

As they were about to walk away Jody called back to them.

"Guys, thanks again with the girls" she told them.

"Anytime Jody" said Dean as he and Sam left Jody and the girls who still looked a bit shaken up over recent events.

They soon headed back to their car and within seconds they drove off as they watched all the police cars and the ambulances and parents comforting their scared children. Dean just shook his head.

"I'll tell you Sam, this makes me relieved I'm not a parent, parenting is hard enough without having to worry about your kid becoming some kind of homicidal monster or being killed by one" said Dean.

Sam just kind of nodded.

"Well this is not going to be an easy case to solve, that's for sure" he said.

"Well that's the story of our lives" said Dean as they drove off and soon were headed back to the motel.


	52. Chapter 52

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 52 Another Casualty

Sam and Dean headed back to the motel still thinking about the recent events at the school and worrying about Jody and the girls and what exactly is happening to the folks in this city.

"Still think this is maybe some kind of virus, something that is making these people change, maybe something that they ate, drank or breathe" Sam told Dean while sitting down on his bed.

"Well, that's a start Sherlock, but we have searched two the folks home and come up with nothing, and now this thing is spreading even kids are becoming those things" said Dean a bit frustrated.

"Yeah but just remember we will solve this just like we always do" Sam reassured.

Feeling hungry they both decided to leave the motel and get something to eat at the diner early that afternoon. Then they called Adam just to check up on him and then they phoned Jody, who was still at her house with the girls wanting to find some of the names and addresses of the folks that had turned so they could search their house for something.

Jody told them that more police officers had confronted more of the city's folks who were infected and were forced to fire on some of them while others were placed in holding cells in straightjackets. Jody was ready to go out again and help them with this case although Dean tried to encourage her to just stay with the girls but she refused and told them to meet her at her sheriff's office. With that, Jody told the girls to keep all the doors and windows locked and not open them for anything told them where the extra rifles were just in case they needed them and even called one of he deputies to drive up and check on things while she left the house to meet with Sam and Dean.

When Sam and Dean got to the sheriff's office, Jody wasn't there yet instead they were met by one of her deputies Deputy Newton a real happy go lucky laid back type guy who had a bottle of spring water his hand he was occasionally drinking while talking with the guys. Then Jody showed up her office and she asked Deputy Newton to get some files for her. When he came back with them she told them she looked through them and found a couple of names of the people who had turned recently.

"Okay, the guy who killed his entire family was named Alex Dorsey as for the elderly couple we found who killed each other they were Jim and Beryl Hicks and I got their addresses" she told them and then she wrote down the addresses on a piece of paper.

"Perfect, we can head first to the Dorsey's place right now" said Dean.

Jody turned to Deputy Newton.

"I'm going out with these FBI agents, you are in charge while I'm gone" she told him.

"Sure thing sheriff" she told her as he kept gulping his drink.

Then the three of them were out of the building and this time all of them headed towards Jody sheriff car. Jody got in while Dean got in the passenger side and Sam sat in the backseat. They then drove off and Jody holding the paper to read the address as they eventually drove to the Dorsey's residence. Then they got out and Dean once again picked the lock as all of them entered the home.

The house seemed normal although it was still a crime scene. The blood from the murders had been cleaned up by this time but it other than that it look just like an ordinary home. They soon began searching all over the house for any clues but just like before, there was nothing. The next stop was the Hicks residence, and once again they searched all over the place but once again they seemed it hit a dead end and after searching again everything for the third time they just gave up realizing there wasn't anything particular that would give them any clues as to why they became infected.

"Oh this is pointless, we might as well give up, there isn't anything in their homes that going to give us a clue' said Dean who looked frustrated.

"I agree, we need to consider looking elsewhere, just wish we could get clue already that links all people, is it gas, their food or whatever" said Sam.

"Well, I know there got to be something, these people turned for a reason and it's probably right under our nose we just got to know where to look" said Jody.

Just then Jody got a call on her cell phone and it was from one of her deputies. Jody suddenly looked shock and frantic and after she hung up she turned to Dean and Sam.

"What is it Jody?" asked Dean in an urgent tone.

"That was one of my deputies, it seems Deputy Newton also became infected once we left and started attacking the other deputies and he injured some quite badly before they were forced to fire on him. He's now dead too" she said with sad look on her face.

"I got get back there real quick" she told the guys.

"Okay Jody, lets go" said Dean.

Soon all three of them headed out of the house and were back in the sheriff's car and with Jody driving them back to her office. When they arrived back at the office, they were greeted this time by a female deputy.

"Darla what the hell happened here?" she asked her.

The deputy calmed down and took her time to explain what transpired.

"Well sheriff it was so sudden, Newton started complaining of not feeling well getting a migraine and he even left to go the rest room for the longest time. Then the next thing we all knew, he comes out looking all sickly like he had the flu or something, we thought he might need to go to the hospital then suddenly he started attacking everybody violently it was crazy. He even drew his gun and starting shooting only one the deputies was hit but it was just a flesh wound but the others were forced to fire on him as he was so out of control and would have killed us" she said still a bit shaken.

"Where is Newton right now" asked Jody.

Darla bowed her head down.

"They are taking him away right of now" she told him.

Darla then led them the way to where Deputy Newton was killed and she saw the paramedics wrapping him up in a body bag and preparing to remove him. She also turned to see a very young deputy being treated by a paramedic regarding his wounded arm. Jody walked over to him.

"Are you okay Finn?" she asked him.

"I'm alright sheriff, it's just a flesh wound, I'm tougher than I look" he told her although she could tell he was in some kind of pain.

Jody then turned to the body bag and spoke the two men who were preparing to lift it up and carry it away.

"Hey, I would like to see him if you don't mind" she said to them.

"Alright, sheriff if you wish" one of them said.

Jody unzipped the body bag as Sam and Dean walked up to get a good look themselves. She saw glanced at his corpse and she saw his pale face whose eyes are now closed shut with his mouth slightly opened. He looked like any other dead body. Jody just stared with a sad look on her face now as she was mourning the death of a good deputy who had worked for her for some years now whom she respected as he was quite liked in the sheriff's office. She was definitely going to miss him and felt sad he had to be another casualty in what was going on.

Jody then zipped the bag up again and just turned to the men and said "Okay, you can take him away now" she said.

With that, they zipped up the body bag and carried it out of the room. Then the paramedic who was treating Finn, the young deputy tried to get him to go the hospital but he refused insisting he was okay.

"No, I'm okay really" he protested.

Jody turned to him.

"Finn, I insist you get checked at the hospital and that is an order from your sheriff okay" she told him.

The young deputy just nodded his head knowing from experience not to argue with Sheriff Jody Mills.

"Yes ma'am" he said.

He then got up and followed the paramedic who was leading him out of the room. Jody still had a sullen look on her face and was silent for awhile. Sam walked up close to her looking concerned.

"Hey Jody, are you good?" he asked her.

"Yes, Sam I'm fine, it's just that Newton was one of my best deputies, always dependable and he was well liked in this office. First Jake and now Newton, besides he had a wife and son. I'll have to contact his wife and tell her the bad news" she said.

Both Sam and Dean understood. Sam and Dean hung around going through Deputy Newton's belongings but they didn't find anything interesting or that could give them clue. They eventually said goodbye to Jody and left the sheriff's office driving back into their own car heading back to the motel feeling bad about not finding any clues. Late that evening, they headed back to Jody's place for dinner now dressed in their usual casual clothes.

They arrived at the house and greeted Jody who was still a bit sad about earlier events.

"Newton's wife didn't take it too well, when I told her, she was kept crying and was scared on how to break it to their son, he's just seven years old it was just terrible" she told them sadly.

Sam and Dean felt bad about the outcome but decided to question more about the infected people.

'We feel for you Jody about all of this, but we have to ask what's going on with the folks that are infected?" Dean asked.

"Well it's got the point that the police chief had ordered his officers to round up the folks they captured who they didn't have to kill and order them to the psych ward where they are isolated from the other patients kept in straight jackets to keep them form hurting themselves or others. Plus he wants to keep this thing quiet for now, no press or anything" said Jody.

"Wow, Claire is right, this really is just out of the movies the Crazies" said Dean.

Thinking of Claire Dean was still curious if she told Jody about what happened earlier that day yet in regard to shooting and killing that janitor who was infected.

"Hey, how is Claire by the way?" Dean asked. "

She's doing okay considering, I mean I tried to press her to what happened at school but she didn't seem to want to talk about it. I just figured she was still shaken up about what happened more than she is letting on so I'll let her deal with it in her own way for now" said Jody.

Of course this means Claire didn't mention to Jody a thing about what happened at school and Dean didn't feel it was his place to tell Jody wanting to respect Claire's feelings allowing Claire to tell Jody in her own time so he decided to focus on the case again.

"Well, we definitely need find a lead before this thing really hits the news, I mean next thing you know they will be quarantining the whole city just like in those movies" said Dean.

"And we may have found a lead for you guys" said Claire as they gang turned around and saw all three girls standing there.

"Girls, how long have you all been standing there?" asked Jody.

"Not too long Jody, but we couldn't help hear you talking about the case and we think we might have found a clue for you" said Alex.

"What are all talking about figuring out a clue, how could you have possibly done that, I know you didn't leave the house against my orders" said Jody real firm.

"No, we haven't left the house but if you just hear us out we will teal just how me might have found the clue that you all need" said Claire.

Dean, Sam and Jody were all curious about the girls might have found despite not wanting involved in this case and realized they had nothing to lose by listening to them.

"Okay girls, spit it already, tell us what exactly did you find" said Jody.

All three girls walked up to the adults with smiles on their faces pride of that their may be finally a lead and it's all thanks to them and prepared to tell them exactly what they know.


	53. Chapter 53

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 53 Getting A Clue

Everybody was now sitting down on the couch or on chairs in the living room as Claire began to explain to the adults exactly what she Alex and Krissy found out.

"Well, after the incident at school, the moment we got home, we went on the internet and contacted some of the kids on facebook asking around about what they witnessed asking them to ask around their friends who might have seen something" Claire explained.

"What happened next?" asked Dean.

"Anyway, some of the kids we contacted text many of their friends to ask about what they witnessed regarding the people who turned into those freaks. Then just an hour ago, one girl text us back telling us one of her friends who has Mr. Avery for geometry at first period said that he eating a typical egg, bacon biscuit sandwich and drank a bottle of spring water. Apparently it is typical of him to have a small snack during first period but this was the first time she saw him drink that bottle of spring water. We didn't think anything of that until we got another text from a girl saying that her one of her boyfriend's friends said he saw that custodian who was infected, they all called him Reilly, I think also drink a bottle of spring water that morning while he was roaming the halls doing his usual job" Claire explained.

"This seemed just too coincidental to ignore, so we decided to ask around some more" said Krissy.

"I contacted a girl I know Bailey whose little sister has Mrs. Cross, the gym teacher for class. Mrs. Cross was one of the people that was infected. Mrs. Cross is a health nut who is known to have something to drink during class, be it juice or a bottle of water. Well, this time, Bailey told me her sister said Mrs. Cross had a bottle of spring water when I asked her" said Alex.

"Don't you see this the plot thickens, some of the folks that turned had all drank a bottle of spring water" said Claire with a prideful look on her face gloating in the satisfaction she and the other girls found a clue that the adults had missed.

After Jody, Sam and Dean listened to everything that was said they thought for a moment.

"You're right that does not sound like just a coincidence" said Dean.

"And I remember Newton was also drinking a bottle of spring water this morning at my office" said Jody.

"That's right, how could we miss this, I mean when we were searching those homes we found at least a bottle of spring water in the trashcan" said Dean.

"Dean, we also found bottles of beer sometimes the same brand, we even found the same cans of coke a cola in some of the homes" said Sam.

"Yes, but we should have figured this out ourselves, I mean the clues were right there" said Dean frustrated.

"Well, I said the clues were right there, we just had to see it and now we know, it doesn't matter how we found out" said Sam.

Jody just turned to the girls.

"Anyway, even though I didn't want you girls involved in this case, I'm so proud you figured out the clue, thanks girls" Jody said.

The girls just smiled feeling so glad they were at some use.

"Does this mean we can help you solve the rest of the case now?" asked Claire so eagerly.

"Hey, don't push it, now you did a good thing and we thank you but we will take it from here from now on okay" said Jody in her stern motherly tone.

"But Jody, we really could be of use as we proven that" said Krissy.

"Hey, you girls heard what I said" Jody said again giving them that look.

The girls then backed off.

"Alright then, but at least tell us what you are all doing to do next" said Claire still disappointed she couldn't help any more.

"Well from what you told us about the spring water bottles, we can go to the homes of some of the others who were infected and ask their family members about the spring water" said Dean.

"Plus, we have to figure out where these spring water bottles are coming from I mean Where are they manufactured, what spring water was being used" Sam finished.

"From what I remember, the bottle that Newton was drinking had the title Sweet Paradise Spring Water" said Jody.

"Yes, I think that was the name of the bottles of water that we found at some of homes we searched too." said Sam.

"Sweet Paradise Spring Water? I guess we got to find out where it is manufactured and where do they get their water" Dean replied.

"I already know where it is manufactured. At the Sweet Paradise Spring Company which is right here in Sioux Falls. It opened up not too long ago" said Jody.

Dean and Sam's eyes lit up.

"Then perfect, we can go that company and make them stop manufacturing more of that stuff, we can go to every store that his selling that stuff and make force them to stop" said Dean.

"It may not be easy, I mean other cities could be selling these bottles in stores" said Jody.

"We will deal with that but right now I think we should be sure by asking the families of some of the people who were infected if they had drank any of that Sweet Paradise Spring Water" Sam added.

"Sam is right we are jumping the gun here, we have to at least be sure these drinks are tainted turning folks into crazed killers" said Dean.

Jody just nodded her head.

"Yeah, of course that's the first thing we will do tomorrow" said Jody.

"Hey we can help too, maybe ask around the neighborhood or kids form the school" said Claire who couldn't resist another attempt to try to be of some use tired of being left out of the loop.

Jody shook her head immediately.

"Like I said before, you girls have done enough but we will take over, I don't want any of you involved any more" she told her.

"But we have proven we can be of some use, were not little children anymore" said Claire frustrated.

"Hey, you heard Jody, like she said, you girls have been a great help and we all are grateful to you, but we are more experienced in this, besides they may be more of those freaks roaming about and we don't want any of you to get hurt" Dean added.

"Well, could we at least give the heads up to the kids at school we can text them to give them a warning about the spring water, for their own safety" said Alex.

"Okay but you will not leave this house at all is that clear" said Jody firmly.

"Yes Jody" said Claire.

"Yeah sure" said Krissy also looking disappointed.

"Sure" said Alex.

"Okay then" Jody added.

Then she turned to Sam and Dean.

"I also got to warn my deputies and tell our suspicions to the cops, we can't do this all alone. I just wonder what am I going to say to the police chief out this and how the hell am I going to get him to believe me" said Jody.

"Considering that folks in this city are turning into the crazies, I doubt the chief is going to find this hard to believe now" said Dean.

"Well, we still need to keep this out of the press, we don't want to create a hysteria which is the last thing we need" Jody added.

"One step at time, lets wait until tomorrow and do like Sam suggested and ask around the homes of the people who were infected about bottled water" said Dean.

Jody just sighed and nodded in agreement.

"That seems are only option for now, but if it is spring water that causing all of this, that means that spring that is being used manufacture the bottled water is infected somehow and the only spring I know of around this area is the spring that is out in the woods" Jody explained.

She then paused and thought for a moment, then she gave a look like a light bulb just went over her head.

"I just remembered something about that young couple that were infected. When the cops found them, they were still a bit wet or damp and from what people who knew them said, they sometimes like to go out and skinny dip out in that spring" she told them.

"Really, that is quite helpful. Okay were will look more into this tomorrow" said Dean.

Then he turned to the girls. "And girls, once again thanks you, we couldn't have discovered this clue without any of you" he told them.

The girls just smiled.

"Sure anytime" said Claire.

"Okay, that's enough of this talk, I invited you guys to a nice dinner and I don't want our food to go to waste so lets eat already" she said.

"Finally, I'm starved" said Krissy.

Then soon they headed to the dining room table and with in seconds they were all enjoying another nice family-feel dinner at Jody's.


	54. Chapter 54

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 54 Getting Things Done

The next day, Sam and Dean had gotten up and arrived at sheriff's office where Jody was already present to get info on the addresses on some of the folks who had been infected. Jody had to call her friend the chief of police and find a way of letting him know about her suspicions of the people being infected that could be due to the spring water sold at the company in this city.

She feared he wouldn't believe her although she's hoping the Winchesters are right that he might be willing to listen because of all the recent unbelievable events happening lately. Plus, going over to the Sweet Paradise Spring Water company to tell the owner to stop it's manufacturing of spring water at least until they can solve this case. Then she had to find a way to go to the stores that have been selling this these drinks and force the owners to stop the sales. Jody talked to the chief of police and told him what she learned and as she predicted, he didn't believe a word but she reminded him of the unbelievable circumstances that have been happening to people in the city.

Then the chief suggested if her theories might be true that he should contact the mayor and let him on it as he had been calling him when he heard about some of the events and they had both agreed to keep the press out of it for now to avoid a panic. However, Jody believes that they should at least warn the people not to drink anymore of the spring water until they get to the bottom of this and the police chief agreed suggesting contacting the local news station but not revealing all the details.

After she finished talking to the police chief, Jody decided to go with one of her deputies to the company to talk with the owner while Sam and Dean decided to visit the homes of some of the people infected after getting their names addresses from Jody. They then said their goodbyes and got into the Impala and headed over to the residence of Declan Matthews, the teenage boy that attacked Jody and Sam was forced to knock out. He had since been sent to the sanitarium along with the other surviving infected folks put in cell with straitjackets.

They rang the doorbell of the house and the boy's mother answered the door and let them in once they showed her their fake FBI badges. She was alone with only a little girl in the house assumed to be Declan's sister.

"Mrs. Matthews, we know this is a tough time for your family and we are sorry about your situation but we need to ask you important questions about your son to understand what happened" Sam told her.

The woman just looked at them curiously with a sad sullen look on her face as you could tell she had been crying and the little girl stood near looking quite scared.

"What do you possible need to know?" she asked quite upset.

"You see ma'am, this may sound strange but we need to know if your son drank any spring water before the incident at school?" asked Dean.

Mrs. Matthews still looked confused not knowing what to make of such a strange question but after what happened to her son she didn't question it too much.

"As a matter of fact, yes he did. We were out of orange juice which he usually drinks with his breakfast and there was no milk so he got one of the bottles of spring water that we had and drank that instead since spring water is suppose to be healthy and Declan and his father were insistent that eat or drink healthy foods" she said.

"And that was the only time he drank it?" Dean asked.

"Yes, you see I had just bought it the day before at the grocery store" she replied.

"Did anybody else in your home drink any that spring water?" asked Sam.

Mrs. Matthews eyes suddenly lit up.

"My husband drank some too, that morning before going off to work. In fact, I got call from his work saying he went crazy and just starting attacking people just like my son!" she cried out and looked like she was going to burst in tears any moment.

Dean and Sam looked sympathetic but still needed to continue with their questioning.

"What about you and your daughter?" asked Sam.

"No, neither of us has drank any, as I don't really care for it" she said.

"Well, we urge you not to drink any of the spring water. In fact, you should pour all of it out" said Sam.

Mrs. Matthews suddenly looked scared.

"Why, does this spring water has something to do to what is happening to people, what happened to my husband and my son!" she asked.

"Ma'am we can't tell you too much but we urge you to pour out any bottles of that spring water and if you know anybody who has them tell them to do the same" Dean said sternly.

After they finished their questioning of the lady they went to the other homes of some of the folks that were infected where they questioned family members and who told them the same thing regarding the spring water. They warned them too to pour out any bottles of spring water and to urge others they know who has any to do the same or warn them against buying any period. Sometimes a house would be empty and they had learned from neighbor that the entire household had been affected by the spring water and were carted away or even shot and killed.

After they were done, they called Jody who had told them she had and one of her deputies had spoken to one owner of the Sweet Paradise Spring Water company Ron Penney and had told them to stop manufacturing the bottled water and no more selling them to stores. Mr. Penney was difficult at first until she had to explain to him that that the spring water from his company maybe infected causing harm to people in the city in which he was scared that it would lead to lawsuits against him and ruin his business.

She demanded to know all the stores he sold the bottled water to and he gave her list swearing he hadn't sold any outside the city yet has his business was still quite new and he hadn't been running it for very long. Then she and the deputy headed to all the places the bottled water was sold and insist the stores no longer sell them and take them off the their selves. When they explained their reasons for this, the store owners were quickly willing to comply also fearing lawsuits in retaliation or trouble with the law as Jody was forced to threaten some of them with jail time for endangering customers.

Later that day, someone in law enforcement tipped off the city's local news station about the possibility of the contaminated spring water that could be harmful to folks and by the afternoon an anchor woman announced this information on the news warning residents in the city against the Sweet Paradise spring water. Jody even had her deputies to drive around the city announcing on the loudspeakers warning them about the spring water.

"Wow, this is all getting crazy it feels like something out of the epidemic flick already" Jody told Dean and Sam back at her sheriff's office.

"Well, it seems that basically what it is Jody" Sam said.

"So what is the next plan regarding the spring water since it is seem more clear that is the reason for all the crazies?" wondered Dean.

"Well, we have some cops closing off the spring in the woods as Mr. Penney told me that spring is what they use for their water" said Jody.

"Still I wonder what is infecting that spring causing folks to go become zombie like killers?" Dean asked.

Sam had been thinking about this himself.

"I wonder if the Darkness has something to do with this" he told Sam.

"The Darkness, why would you think that has anything to do with the water?" Dean wondered turning to Sam.

Sam paused again but then spoke up.

"Well, it seems like the only explanation as the Darkness had been affecting people more in more. You remember the stories we hear on the news, things are becoming more crazy since the Darkness arrived with people doing violent and destructive things so I figure if Darkness can affect people why not the things like food and even water" Sam explained.

Jody listened to this theory with curiosity and was in thought for a moment before she turned to Sam again.

"Still this Darkness has been around for some time now, this thing with the spring water happened just days ago, if the Darkness is responsible for all of this why now?" she asked.

"I don't know for sure, but as I recall some from the news reports in some places there hadn't been any report of anything chaotic happening, then all of the sudden these incidents. It's like Darkness is taking is time infecting certain areas or people. I mean there are still some parts of the country that there hasn't been any reports of chaotic incidents, I know as I searched everyday on the internet for something. Maybe with this spring, the Darkness just got around infecting it, I really don't know" Sam explained a bit unsure himself if his theory is correct.

"Well, I don't think it matters anymore, if what Sam's says is true, this Darkness is infected the water now and it's making people crazy and we have to stop it, before it grows any bigger. Me and my deputies have done all that we can but I still feel like we should do more" said Jody now sounding a bit frantic.

"Don't worry Jody, we will stop this one way or another, me and Sam aren't going anywhere until this thing is stopped for good" Dean reassured her.

By that evening Sam and Dean had another nice family dinner at Jody's house. Then they retired to their motel still worrying about the contaminated spring water now relieved that they know what is causing people to go crazy and do whatever it takes to make the threat gone. The had also phoned Adam letting to check up on him, letting him know they will be in Sioux Falls a little longer. Adam was kind of upset as expected but understood and just wished them good luck to stay safe and to come back home soon.

Afterwards, they were sitting on their beds watching the local news drinking beers and talking. Then they finally turned off the TV and retired for bed. Sometime late that night, Dean's cell phone which head laid on the dresser nearby started ringing waking Dean and Sam up. Dean sat up from his bed and reached for his cell phone and answered it. It was Jody who sounded quite distressed.

"Jody what is it, what's the matter, did something happened?" Dean said quite concerned.

"Yes, Dean, it's gotten worse. I don't know how it happened but those people infected somehow escaped from the sanitarium and are now loose on the streets and worse of all Alex is gone!" Jody cried out.

"Don't worry Jody, we will be there in a moment" said Dean and then hung up and laid his cell phone back down. Sam was yawning also sat up.

"Hey what's happening Dean?" he asked. Dean turned to Sam.

"Oh Sammy, just when I didn't think this thing could grow any worse it has, you need to brace yourself" he told him as he prepared to tell him what happened.


	55. Chapter 55

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 55 Two Emergencies

Dean informed Sam about the recent events of the people infected escaping from the mental hospital they were placed in. Sam just listened looking stunned.

"How the hell did they manage to escape, I thought they were in padded cells with straitjackets!" cried out Sam.

"Nobody seems to know, but all that matters is they are loose out there and nobody is safe" Dean said.

Sam was about to say something else but Dean didn't give him a chance.

"And there is more, Jody told me that Alex is missing" Dean said.

Sam eyes just lit up as he gave facial expression of concern.

"What do you mean Alex is missing?" he asked.

"I mean missing in action, gone, it appears she snuck out of the house and now with these freaks loose in the city…"

Sam cut Dean off and finished his sentence.

"She is in danger too" he said.

Dean just nodded his head.

"Jody wants us to head over there right now and help her find Alex before any of those rabid freak shows get to her" said Dean.

"Then what are we waiting for" said Sam.

Soon they both dashed out of the motel jumped in their car and drove over to Jody's house driving quite fast and not worrying about being pulled over. When they finally arrived at her place, Jody was frantic with worry over Alex being out there especially with those infected people out there probably attacking anybody in sight. Dean asked her to tell him everything. Jody explained to them the details.

"I got call from the police chief shortly before I called you guys who told me about the infected people escaping from the mental ward and now there are cops driving around all over searching for them before they caused more havoc and advised me just to stay home and look after the girls. After I got off the phone, I decided to take the time to check on the girls as I couldn't sleep after hearing that news but when I checked in Alex's room she was gone and her bedroom window was unlocked. I had to lock it back for caution" she finished.

She paused for a few seconds.

"I just can't believe she snuck out after I warned her and after everything that has happened and now she could her life could be in danger!" said Jody as she began pacing the room.

Dean went over to her placing his hand on her shoulder to stop her pacing hoping and calm her down.

"Jody, I swear if it's the last thing we do, we will find her" he told her.

"I hope so, then I will kill her for nearly getting herself killed!" she cried out irrationally.

Then she turned to Krissy and Claire who were both in the room with worried looks on their faces.

"Are any of you sure she didn't give you two any hints to where she was going?" she asked them.

Claire just shook her head and said, "No, she didn't say a word about it to me"

"I already called all her friends, none of them seem to know anything, all I got was some annoyed parents steamed that I woke them up so late" said Jody.

"Does Alex have her cell phone?" asked Dean.

"Yes, since she always takes it whenever she leaves the house" Jody told him.

"Have you tried calling her on it?" asked Dean. Jody nodded her head.

"Yes, but she hasn't answered no matter how many times I called which makes me really worried!" she cried.

"Maybe she turned it off, it's more than likely she will call if she's in trouble" said Dean although he wasn't sure himself but just wanted to calm Jody down some more.

"Unless something has happened to her already" cried out Jody again sounding frantic.

Now it was Sam's turn to try to calm her down.

"Come on, you can't think like that. Dean's right, we are sure if she is in any kind of danger the first thing she would do is call you, just remember Alex is a survivor, anybody who knows that is you" Sam told her.

Jody calmed down a bit although she was still freaked out of mind over Alex's stunt she just needed to believe she was okay and could take care of herself and call her if she was in danger. Despite, being worried about Alex's disappearance, Sam decided to take this time to question Jody more about those people escaping.

"I still wonder how did all those infected people escape from the mental hospital, did anyone say?" he asked her.

Jody who was still a bit distracted by Alex being missing, paused a few seconds before answering Sam's questions.

"I don't know, the chief told me nobody from the staff at the hospital knows either. It just seems like they all were got out and started attacking some staff members and other patients. This is so strange" said Jody.

"There is no way they could have escaped on their own not with them being locked up and held in straitjackets. Somebody had to released them from their restraints and let them out" said Sam.

"But who could have done that I wonder?" asked Jody.

"Besides, anybody who freed them out of their restraints would be in danger of being attacked themselves" Dean added.

"Wow, this really is getting creepy" replied Claire who despite trying to be brave was truly scared now.

"I'm worried about Alex, we got to find her" Krissy added.

"Yeah, I don't want to just wait around for her with those freaks roaming about. That's why I called, I need your help finding her" Jody said.

"We will do anything we can to find her, search this whole city if we have to" said Dean.

"We want to help too in finding her" said Krissy.

Jody turned to the girls and shook her head.

"Forget about it, there is no way in hell I'm letting out of this house too, not after all of this!" she said.

"But we can help, we can be useful just like before" Claire insisted.

This time Sam turned to the girls.

"Jody is right, she doesn't need to worry about you girls too. If you want to help just stay here in case Alex calls and maybe you can try texting your friends again and going on facebook or whatever" he told them.

"It's not fair that we always have to stay behind, little we're little kids or something" said Krissy angrily.

"This is not up to a debate you are not coming and that's it!" yelled Jody frustrated.

The girls looked real hurt by her comment.

Jody softened a bit and said,"look I'm really sorry girls, but I have enough to deal with, wit these infected people roaming about, Alex is missing out there somewhere possibly in danger and I don't know where she is, please I would feel better is you two stay put okay" she said a bit calmer.

Claire slightly nodded.

"Sure Jody, anything you say" still upset not being allowed to help.

"Same goes here" said Krissy who was trying to hide the fact that she was fed up of not being allowed to help either.

Then Jody turned to the guys again.

"That's another reason why I called you, I don't want to leave the girls alone here when I got to find them and would like one of you to stay with them" she told them.

Both Sam and Dean glanced at each other neither of them really wanted the job of babysitter but were each willing to help Jody anyway possible.

"Sure Jody" said Dean.

"Good, Sam you can stay here while me and Dean can look for Alex" she said.

Sam didn't looked to pleased upon hearing this suggestion but nodded his head anyway not wanting to argue with Jody.

"Okay Jody, whatever you say" he said.

Dean just gave Sam a little smirk as he was relieved it wasn't him who had to stay behind while Sam just gave him that typical "Jerk" look.

"Oh great, now we need a babysitter" Krissy wailed.

"Krissy I would just feel better if someone was here with you girls just in case, you now how crazy it is now so don't give me anymore fuss okay. Sam will be here with you and I want you to listen to anything he tells you alright" said Jody in her motherly tone again.

Krissy just shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"Alright" she said sullenly.

"Yeah me too" said Claire.

Jody just sighed and turned to Dean.

"Okay Dean we got to try and find her" she told him. "

I'm ready right now" said Dean.

Then suddenly the phone rang and Jody ran to answer it just in case it was Alex. As she answered the phone just as predicted it was indeed Alex as Jody demanded to know where she was.

"I my, okay Alex tell me where you are!" she cried out while the others went over near Jody was all were feeling quite anxious.

"Okay hun, just hold on we will be there right away" she cried and then hung up the phone and quickly turned to face the others who were just as nervous as she was eager to know what was happening.

"Oh you guys, Alex is trouble and we got to get to her straight away!" Jody cried out to them.


	56. Chapter 56

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 56 A Quick Rescue In The Night

"What happened Jody is Alex alright?"Sam asked.

Jody still looked frantic with worry as well as everybody else after her call.

"Alex called and told me she is at this girl Davina's house" said Jody.

"Who?" asked Sam.

"Davina, she's this Native American girl that goes to our school. I've seen Alex talked to her a few times since she was being teased by the other kids" said Krissy.

"I thought you said you texted all her friends" said Sam.

"We either texted or contacted the kids she knew on facebook but we don't know Davina's number, we don't even know her last name. I do think Alex knows but she didn't talk much about her only the fact that she felt bad for her because she didn't have many friends and Alex was the only one she could talk to, they have some of the same classes together and she invites her over to the table at lunch but we don't have any classes with her and don't see her to often" said Claire.

"Yeah, she is kind of shy and doesn't say much and I think Alex could relate to her in some way" Krissy added.

"Well, apparently this Davina girl called Alex because she was scared after her parents got infected by the spring water and were taken away just like the others and brought to the mental hospital and pleaded with Alex to come over since she thought all the infected folks were locked up and she didn't want to be alone. Alex agreed to come over for a short while to keep her company and knew I wouldn't agree so she snuck out instead of going to bed" Jody explained.

"Wouldn't this girl have someplace to stay if he parents were taken away?' asked Sam.

"She is legally aged just recently turned eighteen, Alex didn't have time tell me much else" said Jody.

"So why did Alex call you is she in danger?" asked Dean.

"Apparently Alex said she heard some noise outside then they heard some banging on the front door and heard screaming and growling and even saw few of those infected folks banging on the windows. They headed downstairs into the basement when Alex called me on the phone down there as her cell phone has run out of batteries so she couldn't use it. We got to get over there right now" cried out Jody.

"Okay, we're on it" said Dean and he turned to Sam.

"Sam just take care of these two and me and Jody are heading over to this girls place right now" he told him.

"Okay Dean but you two better hurry now" said Sam.

"No problem" said Jody and soon she got her jacket and purse and she and Dean headed for the door.

She then turned to the girls.

"It's going to be okay, I will bring Alex home safely" she told them.

"Please hurry Jody" said Claire as both she and Krissy looked scared worried for their "sister".

Then Jody and Dean were out the door in moments and jumped into her car as Jody knew the address from what Alex told her. They sped off in moments heading for Davina's house. When they finally arrive at the house, they were expecting to see a crowd of infected people around, but they were now nowhere in sight. Not taking any chances, they got out of the car with their guns drawn up, preparing to shoot infected any person in sight.

As soon as they got the front door, Jody began ringing the doorbell calling out Alex's name.

"Alex, hey Alex it's me Jody and Dean here, please open the door!" she cried.

Jody stopped ringing the doorbell and after waiting what seemed like a less than a minute, the door opened and they saw Alex at the door. She quickly let them both in and once inside the house, they saw the other girl Davina standing near the stairway looking quite frightened. She was a Native American girl with quite long black hair and was wearing some kind of Native American beaded necklace.

"Thank God you're okay, what the hell were you thinking leaving the house this late at night especially after I told you I didn't want any of you girls leaving the house except for school with those infected people out loose, Alex I have never been so angry at you like I am right now!" Jody scolded.

Alex just stood there looking guilty.

"I didn't like disobeying you, but when Davina called explaining to me that her parents got taken away and she was scared to be alone for the night, I felt I just couldn't say no. I had told her to call me anytime she needed someone to talk to and that I would be there for her since she doesn't have any other friends at school. Plus I thought all those infected people were taken away and I felt I could stay her for few hours and sneak back home without anyone knowing that is until those folks started banging the door and windows and we didn't feel we had a choice but to call you" explained. Alex.

"That is still no excuse, I told you not to leave the house and because you snuck out behind my back, me and Dean had to drive out here to get here and risk our lives" yelled Jody.

Then Davina walked over to speak up.

"Please Sheriff, don't be mad at Alex, I was so shaken up about my parents becoming like those infected folks and I just couldn't be alone. Alex has been only one at school who was willing to talk to me and when she told me to call her for anything anytime, so I couldn't resist asking her to come over for a while, as I'm scared to spend the night alone in this place, when she offered to sneak over, I could have told her no but I didn't, this is my fault" she said.

Jody calmed down a bit and looked at Davina sympathetically. "

That is noble of you to defend Alex, but the fact remains she disobeyed my rules and snuck out behind my back regardless of what you did, she is responsible for her own choices" said Jody.

Davina just frowned again. Jody still feeling a bit of compassion decided to question her.

"Hey, why are you staying here all by yourself anyway, don't you have anybody to stay with, family perhaps?" she asked her.

"Since I'm eighteen, I'm legal so the cops didn't take me to child services or anything. I do have grandparents who live on the reservation in Aberdeen and they plan to come out this weekend for me to stay with them" she explained.

"That's good, however, there is a bigger problem, as those infected people somehow escaped the mental hospital they were stored and are loose right now" said Jody.

"Oh my god, when did this happen?" Alex cried out.

"We don't know I got a call not too long ago from the police chief warning me about this" she said.

Both Alex and Davina just turned and glanced at each other for couple of seconds and then looked back at Jody now looking more worried.

"That explains the people banging on the house, what are we going to do now?" Alex asked.

"What we're going to do is we are going to get you and Davina back to my house" said Jody.

She then turned to Davina.

"I don't feel it's safe for you to be here alone tonight dear. You can stay at my house until your grandparents come and fetch you okay" she finished.

Davina just nodded her head.

"Okay thanks sheriff" she told her.

"Well now that is settled I say now we get the hell out of here" said Dean.

Just as he said that, they heard some noise outside the house.

"Oh no, they're back" cried out Alex as both she and Davina started shaking a bit.

"Don't worry girls, we will get you out of here safe, I can promise you that" said Dean.

As Dean walked over to a window, he saw it. A dark-haired teenage boy popped up, his face real pale and eyes bloodshot started banging on the windows as if trying to break it. Jody and the girls followed behind and saw the same thing. Suddenly Alex jumped.

"Oh no, that's Nolan!" she cried out sad at fact that her high school crush is now one of those folks.

"Well, I'm sorry hun, but he's one of them now" said Jody.

Soon two more of the infected people popped at the window banging on it. They even saw more folks banging on the other window in the room. Then suddenly a rock was thrown through the window causing the girls to scream and Jody to jump. Then an arm popped up out of the hole in the window. Dean turned to the women.

"Okay everybody quickly lets head to the basement!" he cried.

Then they all started running to the basement as Jody opened the basement door and all of them ran down the stairs with Dean coming down last and closing the door. They were now in the dark basement as the girls were trying hard not to panic.

"You know if they get inside the house, they could come down here" Jody replied.

"So I we should escape through the trap door" said Dean.

He then turned to Davina and asked, "Can you show us the trap door!"

Davina nodded her head.

"Yes it's right here" she said as she led then to another door in the basement.

Upon opening the door, there was some wooden stairs leading to the trap door.

"Okay, now I'll go first just in case any of those bloodthirsty freaks are out there and when I yell go, Jody I want you and the girls to run to the car" he said turning to Jody.

Jody agreed not wanting to debate who's in charge right now as her only priority was to get the girls out safe. Dean walked up the stairs with his gun drawn up as Jody and the girls followed and he unhatched the lock and opened up the trap door. When he looked around holding his gun he saw no one around but he heard the sounds of those infected people and began to exit through the trap door. He was now outside as the others were preparing to follow him out when few of those infected people showed up and lunged towards him.

Dean fired shots at them instantly and shot all three of them. He turned to Jody and the girls who were now climbed out the trap door and yelled, "Go!"

More of the infected people appeared having heard the gun shots and both Dean and Jody started firing shots at them with the girls behind Jody. Soon they all started running to the front part of the house and where more of those people were waiting prepared to attack. Dean and Jody fired more shots hitting some of them including Nolan who got a shot in the head and fell down dead. They ran towards the car and within seconds Jody opened the door and hurdled the girls in the backseat while she ran to the driver's side and Dean kept firing his gun. He then jumped into the passenger seat and slammed the door closed some of the folks got to him.

They began to bang on the car doors and windows as it appeared to be more of them showing up. Soon Jody starting driving not caring if she ran over any of them as she managed to knock some of them down. She then sped off within moments going down the street as some of the infected people starting running after them although they couldn't catch up to them. As they drove away down the street they saw even more infected people in them dark neighborhood roaming about banging on other houses but there was too many of them to do anything as they headed back to Jody's house praying Sam and the other girls fared better.


	57. Chapter 57

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 57 A Quick Escape In The Night

Back at Jody's house, Sam was comforting Krissy and Claire trying to make them feel better under the circumstances. Both the girls were now sitting on the couch while Sam went into the kitchen to get himself beer to calm his nerves. Good think Jody also has a pack of beer in her refrigerator. After getting a bottle, he came back in the living room drinking his beer, as the girls looked up. Sam sat down in the chair across from them.

"Hey, can I have a bottle, I can also use a drink" asked Claire.

Sam just looked up at them taken back by what Claire asked.

"Yeah, me too" said Krsssy. But Sam just stared at them as if to say "excuse me".

"No way, Jody would kill me if I gave you two beer" he said.

"She doesn't have to know" said Krissy.

"Yeah, we won't tell" said Claire.

"Hey look the only drink you girls are going to get is a soda" said Sam.

The girls both rolled their eyes.

"Gee, when will you guys stop treating us like little kids?" asked Claire.

"When you're over 21" answered Sam.

Just then they heard some noise outside the house. The girls and Sam both turned around at the same time now looking scared.

"What do you think that was?" asked Claire.

"I'm not sure" answered Sam.

Then they heard some more noise outside causing them to jump. Sam got out of his chair and turned to the girls.

"You two stay here, I'm going to check it out" he said to them.

Then Sam headed towards a window to look outside. However, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He continued staring out the window until he gave up and turned back but then he heard the noises again. This time when he turned to look out the window again a person popped up at the window, a middle-aged man who was pale as a ghost and had blood shot eyes just staring at him with a deranged look as he started banging on the window.

Then a second person popped up this time a woman who joined the man in banging on the window.

Sam headed back towards where the girls were and told them,"Some of those infected people are outside, I want you girls to wait there and not move while I get some the rifles".

Sam knew Jody kept a least a couple of rifles in her house and went to where they were and fetched them while the girls just stood up now looking scared. Sam grabbed two rifles and handed them both to Krissy and Claire.

"You're trusting us with these rifles, even Jody won't let us fire one except when she takes us for shooting lessons" said Claire.

"Well, these are desperate times, besides Jody told me you two have gotten quite good in those shooting classes" Sam replied.

Sam soon got out his pistol and looked back towards the windows and those people were still there banging away like crazy. Then he heard sound of glass shattering and saw in on the windows that one of those folks had broken window glass with a tree branch and pulled their hands through the hole. Sam turned to the girls again.

"Quick follow me!" he cried out and he headed towards the front door with his gun drawn up as they followed behind with their rifles but he could hear the banging on the door and knew more of those people were just outside, so he then guided the girls into Jody's bedroom and shut and locked the door.

"I wonder how many of them are outside right now?" asked Claire.

"Probably a dozen" said Sam.

They heard more noise of footsteps and new those people were now inside the house.

"Oh great now they are getting inside but we can waste these freaks" said Krissy real determined.

"Cool down Krissy we need to try to get out of here first, right now I need you girls help me open this window" said Sam who went up to one of the windows and unlocked trying to pull it open.

Krissy and Claire quickly got to work and helped Sam open up the window after some effort. Once they got the window opened, they could hear some of those infected people banging on the door. Sam held his gun tightly prepared to fire if necessary.

"Okay quick girls climb out" Sam yelled.

Both Claire and Krissy still holding their rifles climbed out of the bedroom window and Sam climbed out last. Now in the backyard, they saw a few more of those people arrive from the front and Sam drew out his pistol and turned to the girls. "Okay quickly girls fire!" he yelled. Within moments, all three of them help up their weapons and began firing at the people either in the head or chest killing them.

Knowing the gunshots would be heard by the other infected people who would show up any minute he turned the girls and again screaming,"Okay now run and follow me!" and they began running out through the backyard as they girls followed after him.

They were running for their lives and soon they were out of the backyard and now passing other houses. They managed to get near a one house where they can see the lights still on in the windows and Sam knocked on the door crying for help.

"Hey, please open up, I got two young girls and we're trying to escape from those infected people who have gotten away somehow, please help us!" Sam cried as Claire and Krissy just kept a look out for those infected people.

Sam started ringing the doorbell and pleading for help.

"Hey, I promise we are not one of those people we just need a place to hide from them, they were after us come on please!" he continued.

Sam kept ringing the doorbell and was prepared to give up and take off with the girls again when a door suddenly opened and a middle-age man stood at the doorway. Sam quickly draw up his gun in reflex just in case he was infected but seeing that he wasn't he lowered his gun.

"Come inside quick" he told them and soon all three of them rushed inside.

The Man closed and locked the door behind.

"Are you guys alright?" the man asked them.

"Yes, we're okay, thanks for letting us in especially us being strangers in all" Sam said.

"Anytime but what happened, did those freaks attack you?" the man asked him.

"I'm a friend of the sheriff and I was watching her two charges here" Sam said pointed to Krissy and Claire then he continued.

"When some of those infected people showed up outside the house and managed to break in and we had to flee. We just kept on running until we stumbled upon your house and took a chance to hide" Sam said.

"Well, good thing you guys escaped. I heard a lot of noise outside too but I thought all those crazy people were taken away, at least that is what I heard from the sheriff yesterday" the man said.

"We thought that too, but unfortunately, they managed to escape from the psych ward were they were sent to somehow" Sam told him.

The man's eyes looked up in shock.

"How could that be, that doesn't make sense" he told Sam.

"None of this makes sense" said Sam.

The man nodded. Soon they all headed to his living room and the girls sat down on the couch while Sam kept talking to the man.

"Oh, I'm Shawn Clay by the way and you are?" he asked.

"Oh I'm Sam Winchester and these two are the sheriff's wards Claire and Krissy" Sam said turning the girls and the girls just looked up and slightly waved at the man. "Thanks again for letting us inside, I mean I wouldn't blame you if you didn't with what's happening lately".

"Of course, I believe in helping those in distress and it wasn't any trouble" said Shawn.

"You know, those infected people showed up at the sheriff's house they could possibly show up here, I'm mean we all got to be prepared" said Sam.

"Well, I have a cellar outside the backyard usually in case of a tornado but if any of those things show up here we can all hide in there" said Shawn.

Then Sam remembered about Dean and Jody.

"Do you mind if I make a call real quick I got to get in touch with my brother" Sam said.

"Sure thing" said Shawn.

Soon Sam pulled out his cell phone and attempted call Dean.

Just as he turned his back on Shawn, Claire quickly cried out, "Sam!"

Before she finished what she was going to say, there was sound of the thud and Sam quickly collapsed face down on the floor as Shawn stood over him as he had just cracked Sam over the head with a small vase. The girls yelped and then quickly drew their weapons at him.

"Who the hell are you, creep!" cried out Claire.

Shawn just smiled and walked slightly towards them.

"Stay back or we will waste you old timer!" cried out Krissy.

But Shawn didn't look phased at all he just had a sinister look on his face.

"Your weapons are no use to me" he said slyly and then his eyes suddenly turned black like a demon then back to it's natural color again. The girls just stared in horror.

"Holy crap!" cried out Claire.

 **Sorry to have taken a bit long to post this chapter, but I'm trying to catch up writing the other chapters plus I'm creating a website. Anyway I hope you enjoy I'll try post more sooner and remember post your reviews.**


	58. Chapter 58

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 58 Captured

Jody finally drove back to her house with Dean, Alex and Davina. However, once they drove up to the driveway Jody noticed that some of her windows had been broken and the front door was opened. Jody heart started to beat faster by the moment.

"Oh my, what happened here?" she asked turning to Dean.

"Beats me but this can't be good" said Dean.

"Sam and the girls!" cried out Jody.

"What's happened Jody?" asked Alex who was in the backseat with Davina as they both started to panic. "You don't think those crazy people came here?' she continued.

Jody turned around to face the girls.

"Don't worry, hun it will be okay I promise you that" she said.

Then she turned back to face Dean looking not to sure herself. "

I just hope Sam got the girls to safety if those bloodthirsty crazies showed up here" she told him.

"Don't worry Jody, knowing Sam I'm sure he did" Dean assured her.

With their guns drawn up they both got out of the car and the girls got out afterwards.

"Girls stay behind us" Jody cautioned.

Soon they walked slowly towards the house and with their guns they were prepared for anything. They went inside the slightly opened front door and went inside the house and started looking around the place. The house seemed to be a mess like someone came in and trashed the place. They continued to walk about the rooms slowly looking everyway from the dining room to the kitchen and then they headed towards the bedrooms.

"Sam, Claire Krissy!" Dean cried out but no answer.

After searching the girls bedrooms, they went to Jody's and noticed the window was opened.

"I know that I locked all the doors and windows before I left so somebody most of unlocked this window for it to open" Jody said as she headed toward the window to close it and lock it back.

"That means Sam, Claire and Krissy climbed out of this window when those psychos broke into the house" said Dean.

"Well, I'm relieved they got out but I'm still worried Dean, I just hope they are safe" she told him.

"Jody, with Sam they are in good hands trust me on that" said Dean.

"What about those people, I wonder where they are" asked Alex still shaken up.

Jody turned to comfort Alex by putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry Alex, I'm sure they are gone by now since we haven't seen a trace of any of them" said Jody.

"But to be on the safe side, I don't think it's a good you and the girls stay here. I'm mean the windows are broken, and those freaks can come back and break in" Dean said.

"I hear you but right now, I'm only interested in finding Claire and Krissy and you call up Sam?" said Jody urgently. "Okay" said Dean who quickly pulled out his cell phone and called Sam's cell phone but there was no answer.

After about a minute, Dean stopped and looked quite worried.

"That's strange, Sam is not answering and he always keeps his cell phone on" said Dean.

Jody looked in more frantic.

"What does that mean Dean, do you think Sam and the girls are in trouble?" she asked.

"Now don't worry Jody I'm sure there is good explanation, Sam is very careful and would never let any thing happen to the those girls" Dean reassured her hiding his own fears of what might have happened.

"I hope so Dean, I would die if anything happened to those girls" said Jody.

Alex who had been silent all this time along with Davina put her hand on Jody's shoulder.

"It will be okay Jody, I think Dean is right, Claire and Krissy are okay and we'll find them, we just got to" she told her.

Jody just put her hand on top of Alex's for comfort feeling a bit better now.

"I hope so dear" she told her.

In the large dark basement of the Sweet Paradise Spring Water Company sat Sam, Claire and Krissy in chairs now tied up with duct tape quite tightly so they couldn't move. Sam who had been unconscious had just woken up his head still throbbing from the pain and feeling a bit dizzy for a few seconds. When he became quite alert he looked around his surroundings trying to figure out where he was. He then turned to see Claire and Krissy sitting next to him realizing they were all tied up and trying to remember what happened.

"Girls, are you all okay?" he asked them as that was his first concern.

"We're alright Sam" Claire told him.

"Yeah, although I say we had better days" said Krissy in a sarcastic tone.

"What happened?" Sam asked them.

"Well, that nice guy who let us in the house attacked us, only he wasn't a guy but a demon" said Claire.

"A demon, how is demon involved in all of this?" asked Sam.

"I think I could answer that" said a voice and they all looked around to see the man Shawn Clay enter the room.

He now had a sinister look on his face as he just glared at them.

"You, you're a demon!" cried out Sam.

"You nailed it Sherlock" he said smirking.

"So you are the one that's been causing the spring water to be infected, but how?" Sam asked.

The demon just shook his head.

"No, as much as I would have liked to have taken credit for what has been going on in this city, I have to say I didn't create of this. You see, it was the affects of the Darkness as you see Darkness destroys and causes chaos, destruction and pollution on this planet it wouldn't take too long for it to corrupt its water supply that is the spring. In time this will spread to other things, maybe lakes, ponds, oceans, the air, gas even people. From my understanding Darkness will takes its time as it starts corrupting more places soon it will be entire countries and then the whole world. I just decided to take advantage of the situation. So I arrived using this vessel who by the way isn't the friendly neighbor Shawn Clay, no he's already departed, this vessel belongs to the owner of this company Ron Penney" said the demon.

Sam's eyes just lit up.

"But why, why are you involved in all of this?" he asked him.

The demon just smirked again as he started pacing about the room glaring at each of them.

"Well, when the spring water got tainted and people started turning into those wild bloodthirsty killers, I couldn't resist taking an advantage of an opportunity could I?" he said and paused for a couple of seconds to see their response before he went on.

"So, I ganked our beloved owner here took his vessel and watched gloriously as the city became in chaos. You see with Darkness now unleashed and corrupting the world gradually and anyone or thing in it, I don't see there isn't any reason why I can't use it to my favor and come out on top, taking over cities then states, I can rule an whole section but in order to do that I need a large army don't I" he said slyly.

"An army with those things are you freaking kidding me!" cried out Sam.

"No, I'm not. With every conqueror there is an army, a band of yes men or women".

Before Sam could respond this time Claire spoke up.

"Hey dude, you do know that they just randomly attack and kill people in sight like zombies, they will hardly make good obedient little soldiers, you know?" she cried out.

The demon just smirked again.

"Well, true they are little you can say undisciplined, but with me as a demon and their leader, I can get them in line and eventually control them and make them follow my every command like slaves" the demon replied.

"Oh great, that's what we need an army of walking dead and a demon freak as our ruler" said Krissy sarcastically.

"And that is what will come in time" said the demon.

"I take it was you then that released them from that psych ward?" asked Sam.

"Yes, I went up there and managed to set them free just like that, I can't have my army locked up can I plus, I enjoy the hysteria and chaos they cause in this pathetic city. I will gather them eventually when the time is right and there will be more people turning into those things in time" he told Sam.

"Hate to break it to you, but you won't be able to have your army if more people are dead as you know those infected people have killed many people in this city and will probably kill more if the cops don't kill them all" Sam reminded him.

However, the demon didn't seem phased at all by Sam's comment as he stood there with the same sinister look on his face. He then walked right up to Sam and then his expression was quite firm.

"There will always be casualties, but even if more people or those infected folks perish, no biggie, since I already plan on infecting this entire city" said the demon.

Sam's eyes lit up again in curiosity.

"How do you plan to do that?" he asked.

The demon just smirked in again and gave a slight laugh.

"I'm glad you asked. You see I plan on using all the tainted spring water and emptying all of them into the public water utilities. You know, where people get their water from through their kitchen sink, bath and shower water and public water faucets. Soon people in this whole city will be exposed the tainted water without even noticing it" he said and started to laugh again.

"Hey you won't get away with it you freak, we'll stop you" cried out Claire in rage.

The demon just laughed and turned to her. "Well how are you all going to do that being tied up?" he asked looking so smug. "There is more of us you know our….:" cried Krissy but the demon interrupted her.

"You are taking about Sheriff Mills and the other hunter? I already know about them and when I get through with all of you there are next" he told her.

"What are you planning on doing with us?" he asked.

The demon turned back to Sam and smirked again.

"You see, I plan on making you drink the spring water, it will be my pleasure watching your turn into the very thing you hunt, hunter. Call it payback for all my demon buddies you hunters have slaughtered. And after I take care of you guys, I will force the sheriff and the blonde hunter drink the water" he told them.

"I will never drink that water" said Sam.

"And that goes double for us you freak!" cried out Krissy.

The demon just looked at Sam and looked at him real sternly.

"You don't have a choice here, hunter. You see you either drink a bottle of spring water I give you or you can watch as I kill these to young ladies, and I will make them die a slowly painful agonizing death that you will be begging for me to stop" he told him.

"Hey Jody and Dean will find us and when they do they will so gank your ass!" cried out Claire now looking pissed rather than scared.

The demon turned to her and walked up to her. "Well, then game on" he said with an intense look on his face that gave Claire the shivers.


	59. Chapter 59

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 59 A Showdown In The Night

While the demon kept talking to them, Claire managed to reach down her back pants pocket despite her wrists being tied the back of the chair and with her fingers pulled out her cell phone. While having the cell phone in the grasp of her hand she managed to use her fingers and dial Jody's phone number as she could memorize the numbers in her head. The phone back at Jody's house starts ringing causing her and the girls to jump a bit. Then Jody rushes to answer thinking it might be Sam. However, when she answers the phone no one is answering although she can slightly hear Claire's voice and then a man's voice talking. Jody stops and just listens to what is being said and then shortly afterwards she hangs up the phone. Dean is nearby looking scared as Jody has that panic look again.

"What is it Jody?" he cried out. "

I know where they are, they are at the Sweet Paradise Spring Water Company" she told him.

"What, what are they doing there?" Dean wondered.

"They are being held captive" said Jody.

"Captive, by who?" asked Alex as both she and Davina's eyes lit up in shock at what Jody said.

"From what I gathered on the phone was a demon is holding them captive, apparently he is the one that released those infected people from the psych ward and wants to force Sam and the girls drink the infected water and turn them into those crazed killers" she cried out.

"Wait, a demon, what are you talking about?" asked Davina who was confused about all of this.

Jody turned to face the girls.

"I don't have time to explain all of this but I'm going to drive you girls to the police station and have you wait there as there is no way I'm leaving you two all alone. Then me and Dean are going to rescue Sam, Claire and Krissy" she said.

"Jody, I don't want to wait at the police station" said Alex.

"You don't have a choice, I will call the police chief and who I'm on good terms with and ask him to have some of officers look after you as I feel that is the safest place for you girls and that is the end of it" she said quite sternly with a look indicating she means business.

Alex just slightly nodded her head.

"Alright, Jody" she said sadly.

Jody started to soften and went up to Alex and gently put her hands on both her shoulders.

"It is going to be alright Alex, I will find Claire and Krissy and bring them home okay" she said.

Then she put her hand gently on Alex's face and caressed it lightly like a mother.

Alex just looked into Jody's eyes knowing she could trust Jody to do what she said she would.

"Just find them" was all she said.

"I will" said Jody.

Then she removed her hands from Alex and started to look real serious again.

"As for those infected people, by now tons of our police offers are now out on the streets looking for them to kill them on sight which I was told was the chief's orders" she said.

"Then we better hurry up and find Sam and the girls before it's too late for them" cried Dean.

"We're on it right now" said Jody.

Back at the Sweet Paradise Company in the dark basement Sam, Krissy and Claire were still duct taped to the chair where the demon possessing the company's owner had given Sam an ultimatum. However, Sam decided to stall for time by asking the demon to give them some more time to think about it. The demon decided to humor Sam and the girls although he had every intention of forcing them to drink the bottled spring water that was stored. Claire managed to slip her cell phone back into her pants pocket when the demon stepped out of the basement and was now hoping Jody and Dean would head over there in a hurry. Krissy was growing impatient by the minute.

"Gee, I wish there was something sharp around here we could use to cut this duct tape" she said.

"Yeah, but even if there was, how are we able to reach it genius, we are still tied up remember!" cried out Claire.

"Hey, at least I'm thinking of something I don't you hear you coming up with bright ideas!" Krissy fired back.

"Hey girls, this is no time to argue, we have to work together to figure a way out" Sam told them.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything just in case that demon was still lurking about, but I already did something. I was able to reach into my back pants pocket and pull out my cell phone and call Jody and made sure she heard about that dude being a demon, having us in the basement of this place and that he was planning on making us drink some of that spring water to turn us into those freaks" Claire said with proud expression on her face.

Krissy just turned and looked irritated.

"Jesus, why didn't you say anything to us after he left!" she cried out.

"Like I said, I wanted to make sure he wasn't close by listening" Claire answered.

"It doesn't matter, Claire you did good. Hopefully Jody and Dean will get here soon "Sam replied.

Claire continued to smirk as Krissy just looked annoyed. Time passed and it seemed like forever when the demon finally returned and Sam and the girls just looked nervous as they started to worry that he will force them to drink the spring water before Jody and Dean arrive to save them.

"Okay, I've given you enough time already" he said.

He then turned to Sam and walked up to him.

"Well, what is it going to be? Either you drink this bottled water I have in my hand or I will make you watch as I torture these two vixens" he said glaring in the girls direction as he held out a bottle of spring water.

Sam was hesitant, however Claire decided to stall for more time.

"Hey, black eyes!' she shouted as the demon turned in her direction.

"If you plan on turning the entire city to the crazies, how are going to be able to control them for you army. Last I recall they are just mindless freaks that kill and destroy anything in sight?" she asked him.

"That is no concern of yours but if you have to know as a demon I have ways I can do to keep them in line including using a witch" he said.

"A witch? Krissy asked.

"Yes, a witch can assist me in finding a spell to control them" said the demon.

"But what then, are you planning to turn the entire country or world into those freaks" Claire asked.

The demon just smirked and kind of shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, maybe just enough for my army to control a part of the world, I can always divide a portion for other demons" he said.

"And you're sure your boss Crowley won't have anything to say about all of this?" Sam asked.

The demon turned to Sam again.

"Like I told you before, Crowley has nothing to do with it as he's too busy hiding away since the Darkness was unleashed. Hell, maybe I'll even let him a portion to rule with servants and we can run things the way we like and not even the angels can stop us now!" he cried out.

Then he started to look impatient.

"Enough of this, you either drink this water or else!" he cried to Sam.

Sam still paused and didn't give an answer.

"Very well, you give me no choice!" the demon yelled as he turned to Claire and Krissy and put out his arm preparing to make them bleed and endure extreme pain when he heard a fair voice.

"Hello, anybody here!" said a woman's voice coming from upstairs.

The demon just stopped what he was about to do and put his arm down as he looked around.

"We seem to have some unexpected guests" he said.

He backed a way bit preparing to leave the room.

"If you excuse me now I will attend to our guests but I will return so don't go anywhere!" he said in a sarcastic tone and then he left the basement and headed upstairs again.

Sam just looked relieved "Saved by the bell" he thought to himself but he then began to worry about Jody and Dean whom he's sure is with her.

"I knew they come and rescue us" said Claire who didn't seem worried.

"Yeah and just in time" Krissy replied.

Sam still looked worried.

"I just hope that demon doesn't get to them first" he replied.

"Hey, not to worry, I know Jody and Dean will gank that demon and get us out here" Krissy replied.

"Yeah, I know they will, come on this that demon is no match fort them stop fretting there" replied Claire.

Sam kind of sighed thinking it was kind of ironic that the girls are now trying to reassure him and it was working. He knows his brother and Jody can more than handle one demon at least that is what he was praying for.

Upstairs, Jody was walking about alone with a flashlight in one hand and a gun in the other looking about as she kept yelling, "Hello, hello anybody here!"

She walked about for a while until she was soon faced to face with the demon who stood several feet away from her with a sinister look on his face.

"Well, well it's our sheriff what a surprise" he said with that evil grin.

Jody just stood there fearless.

"I take it that you are not Mr. Penney anymore, demon" she said.

Then she pointed her gun at him.

"Where the hell is Sam, Krissy and Claire, you son of a bitch!" she yelled.

But the demon showed no fear either and just smirked looking all calm as he kept walking towards her.

"You surely don't think you can hurt me with that!" he said looking at her gun.

"No but I can hurt you with this!" cried out Jody.

She then quickly placed the gun and placed it back in her holster on her right side. She then placed the flashlight in her right hand and with the other hand, she pulled out a bottle from the holster on her left side all in few seconds and when the demon was close enough she sprayed some holy water in his face. The water burned his face and he closed his eyes and yelped in pain.

Jody then turned around and started to run and she turned back to see the demon chasing after her. She then headed into a dark office room and closed the door and backed away. She soon heard footsteps getting closer and soon the door slammed opened with a lot of force as the demon stood in the doorway now looking angry. Jody continued to back away.

"That was a stupid move on your part. I think I will torture you for a while before I force you to drink the spring water" he said as he entered the room and started walking closer to Jody who just kept backing away looking scared.

"And don't think you can hold me off forever with that holy water. You will run out it eventually" he said.

Jody just glared at him now looking bold with a grin on her face.

"Oh, I don't need holy water to hold you off" she told him.

Just then the demon realized he couldn't move any further and when he looked up at the ceiling, he saw a drawing of a devil's trap and realized he was now standing exactly below it. Suddenly Dean came out from hiding in the closet with a had a gun and the Ruby's knife that he was planning to use as a last resort.

"Looks like you fell into our trap demon!" Dean cried out with smirk on his face.

The demon didn't show any fear even knowing that he was trapped.

"So what do guys planning on doing, kill me, torture me, you know you can't cure the infected people, it's too late for them" said the demon.

"Don't you worry about that, we will take care of them" said Jody.

"There are so many, you don't know how much more of them are out there, how many stores the company sold the spring water too, how many cities" cried out the demon.

"Actually, we know for a fact that this company only sold to stores in this city since the company is still new. Mr. Penney hadn't had a chance to sell in other cities yet" said Jody.

"How do you know that Mr. Penney said that, for all you know that could have been me already inside his vessel" the demon said with a smirk.

But Jody smirked back.

"Because I did some checking and after I spoke to him to verify what he said. I always make sure to do my homework" said Jody.

"Now as for you" said Dean.

"What, you are going to kill me with the knife, or angel blade, then do it already" he said.

But Dean just shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not going to kill you, I got something else in mind" he said.

Then Dean started chanting in Latin as he starting performing an exorcism using words he learned from memory. The demon looked stunned for moment then it didn't take long for his head to start shaking like it typically does when being exorcised and then the black smoke flying out of his mouth soon out of sight as the man the demon was inside of collapse to the ground motionless.

Jody rushed over to check the man's pulse but couldn't feel one. Then she checked to see if he was breathing but he wasn't and she realized he was dead.

"Dammitt' she cried disappointed that they couldn't save him.

"Let's find Sam and the girls now!" cried Dean as he didn't want to waste anymore time since the guy was dead anyway.

Soon Both Dean and Jody left the room and searched around for the basement praying that they were all alright.


	60. Chapter 60

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 60 Coming To an End

Jody and Dean finally managed to find the basement of the building after enough searching. They walked down the dark eerie stairs.

"Sam, Claire, Krissy are you down here!" shouted Jody as they kept walking down the stairs.

The three heard her voice and they felt a huge relief but at the same time fear that the demon will come back and come after her.

"Oh my god, it's Jody, they found us!" cried out Claire.

Then she yelled at the top of her lungs, "We're here!"

Then Sam yelled out, "Dean, Jody over here!"

Jody and Dean just followed the voices and finally found them and both parties couldn't more thrilled to see the other. Jody rushed over to the girls looking so relieved like a mother who was thrilled to find her lost children again.

"Oh, you girls don't know how much I was worried about you two. I'm so glad you're alright!" she cried out trying not to cry.

"We're glad to see you too Jody" said Claire.

"Yeah, we're glad to see you both" said Krissy.

Dean went over to Sam.

"We'll Sam, I have to say, we leave you to babysit and you get yourself all tied up" said Dean trying to be sarcastic.

Sam just rolled her eyes really not in the mood for wisecracks.

"Just get us out of here already" he told him.

After they managed to cut the duct tape with a knife Dean had, Sam explained to them everything that happened to them as Jody and Dean listened still trying to process the demon's dastardly plans. Sam finished his story with guilt-ridden look on his face.

"I'm afraid this was all my fault, I was responsible for the girls and basically led them into more danger" he said.

Dean just put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Sam, don't beat yourself over the head, there is no way you could have known that demon was involved in this case" Dean told him.

"Dean, is right, none of us knew that demon got involved in all of this and was planning to use this tragedy for his own means to rule humanity. I'm still shocked about all of this. Well at least we took care of that demon" Jody reassured him.

"Yeah, we performed a little exorcism and that demon won't be anymore trouble" said Dean.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Penney didn't make it" Jody pointed out.

"What about Alex, did you find her?" asked Claire.

"Alex is fine, she and her friend are safe at the police station and that's where we plan on taking all of you until of those people are stopped. Right now almost every police car is out roaming about the streets looking for those infected people and ordered to kill everyone one of them on sight. There doesn't seem to be any other way" said Jody.

Sam still wasn't feeling anybody.

"Sam are you good?" asked Dean.

"I understand what you guys are saying but I still feel like I let you down Jody in protecting the girls" Sam told her.

"Hey, Sam we don't blame you. Afterall you got us out of there when those infected people broke into the house and got us to safety. There is no way you could have known that old dude was possessed by a demon. Like everybody else had said, we didn't know a demon was a part of all of this releasing all those people from the psych ward" Claire said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah Sam, you did a lot for us even trusted with the guns to protect ourselves" Krissy added.

"You did what!" cried out Jody who looked stunned about this fact.

Claire and Krissy just looked a bit uncomfortable afraid not wanting to rock the boat with Jody.

"Oh uh I'll explain about that later lets just get out here" Sam added.

Soon all of them headed upstairs and were out of that company in no time jumping in the car to head back to the police station. While on their way they saw some police cars driving around the street and even ran into more of those infected people nearly running some over however, they were armed with guns ready to shoot if necessary. Luckily the police cars came up and cops got out and started firing their guns. They made it to the police station where Alex and Davina were and the three girls were so overjoyed to see each other they nearly embraced like sisters.

Jody was greeted by the chief who told her that swat teams has been sent to help take care of the problem. Sure enough the state swat teams were sent and managed to assist the police and tracking down these infected people and killing them. It didn't matter who they were, men, women, children, young, old if they one of the infected they were shot and killed on sight. By this time, the press had found out about the incident and it was all on the TV news. Sometimes tear gas was used to lure some out then they were executed. Sam, Dean had decided to take part in the mission and sense they were still supposed to be FBI agents and Jody vouched for them to the police chief they were included and rode along in the swat van, were given machine guns and assisted in the killings while Jody and the girls spent the night at the station as she didn't feel safe returning home until all of those people were wiped out. The killing lasted all night long and by the early morning it was all over and Sam and Dean had gone back to the hotel to finally get some sleep as they were quite exhausted.

The chief woke Jody and the girls who slept in one of the empty holding cells as that was the only place to sleep and told her the good news. Jody was relieved their city was safe from those infected people but couldn't help feel about how many lives were lost because of that infected spring water and how many citizens have lost their loved ones and friends. Alex started thinking about Nolan the boy she had a crush on who was among those that were infected and now dead because it. Claire thought about that janitor she killed, Davina about her parents and Krissy just like Jody thought about all the lost lives now and knew that the city would never be the same.

After killing was completed, all the corpses of the infected were collected and burned. The spring in the woods was still closed off. The authorities found the corpse of Ron Penney the owner of the Sweet Paradise Spring Water Company when they arrived at the company, his neck being broken and could only conclude he had been attacked by one of those infected people as they couldn't think of any other explanation. The bottle spring waters were all collected and taken away, police entered homes of residents to collect any spring water that had as it was ordered by the mayor. The new was still swarming with this latest incident and it will be quite some time before it boils down.

Sam and Dean had slept through most of the morning and then by close to noon, they arrived at Jody's house to check on her and the girls. They girls were still a bit shaken up about what happened but seemed like they were doing okay and Alex's friend Davina was still staying with them and mingling in fine with the other girls.

"We're coming along better although we're still haven't gotten what happened yesterday out of our heads" said Jody as they were all sitting in the living room.

"Hey, well at least you're all alive and well and the city is safe now" said Dean.

Jody gave out a little sigh with unhappy look on her face.

"I know and I should be relieved but I can't help thinking about all those lost lives because of that tainted spring water. I mean even kids were killed and this will be all over the news for a while now causing a lot even more panic" Jody said.

"You can't change what happened but at least they're closing off the spring and getting rid of all those bottle spring water from Sweet Paradise" said Dean.

"Hey, I wonder what is going to happen to that company?" asked Sam.

"Well, with the owner dead and they can't make any more of that spring water, I'm sure the company will just shut down. I do feel bad for the employees who will be out of work but that is only necessary step to take" said Jody.

After a minute of their conversation, the girls decided to head in the kitchen to get something eat leaving the adults alone the room. Dean couldn't help notice how Alex's friend Davina blended in with the other girls as they talked among each other.

"How is your latest orphan coming up?" he asked Jody.

"Just as expected, still shaken up about what happened to her parents although she's trying to put on a brave front. The girls have gone out their way to make her feel welcomed" said Jody.

"Well, she seems to be fitting in perfectly" said Dean.

"Yeah, well she will be with us only until her grandparents get here. Trust me I have no intention of taking in another orphaned teenage girl, I'm not running some kind of home for wayward daughters you know" she told him.

"I don't know about that, I think you're doing a pretty good job with the other girls" Dean said.

"Yeah, besides my job, they are very important to me like a real family" said Jody.

Jody was getting tired of all of family talk and wanting to change the subject.

"Anyway, what about you guys, how are you two holding up?" she asked.

"We're good, we plan on leaving tomorrow if you don't mind putting up with us for another day" said Sam.

"Don't mind, I love two have you guys around, I will miss you when you two leave and so will the girls" said Jody.

"Same goes here, anyway we can have one last night of a family dinner" said Dean.

"I would love that. I'll see you at the same time as the last time" she told them.

After saying their goodbyes, Sam and Dean left and returned to the motel spending their time calling Adam to check on him letting him know they are heading back the next day. Then their flopped in front of the TV set watching the news about the incidents in the city. Jody was right, the news was all over the story of the infected spring water that was turning normal citizens into crazed homicidal bloodthirsty animalistic killers. They did leave the motel heading to then local bar to get a couple of beers and some snacks. By the evening, they went back to Jody's house for dinner just like before. They ate another good meal had a friendly conversation. They talked about school opening again soon now that the problem is gone. Sometime after dinner, Dean was chatting alone with Claire in the kitchen while the others were in the living room.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Dean asked her.

"Alright I guess, I mean it is all hard to process. The infected folks are now all gone and everything is suppose to be back to normal just like that?" she told him.

"Well nothing is ever gonna be the same again, kiddo" said Dean.

"Jody expects us to just go on with our lives, I mean school will open up again and we just go and act like that many people we knew didn't die or that I killed someone" said Claire remembering about that janitor.

"Listen, you did what you had to do, there wasn't any other choice. As for everything, else you don't pretend nothing happened you just deal with it and move on" Dean said.

"I guess you are used to that huh being a hunter an all?" asked Claire.

"Well, that's the baggage that comes with the job" Dean told her.

"Well, I guess that's a history lesson I have t learn especially when I become a hunter too" Claire said with a grin on her face trying not to feel sad anymore.

Dean didn't discourage her from being a hunter as he decided that was Claire's choice to make and not his place to decide for her even if he didn't agree with it and to be honest Dean wasn't so sure it was a bad idea, for all he knew maybe hunting is what she's meant to do. Claire then gave him a serious look again.

"You know I decided I'm going to tell Jody what happened at school with that janitor tonight, I can't just keep this all to myself anymore" she told him.

"Well, that is a good idea, Jody will like it that you can confide and her" Dean told her.

"I know and thank you for not saying anything to her" she said.

"I just thought that it wasn't my place and knew you would eventually confide in her in your own time" Dean said.

"Yeah, Jody is pretty cool I mean she as already taken us all out for shooting lessons and self defense classes. I could learn quite a lot from her" said Claire.

"Yeah, Jody's the best and don't let yourself ever forget it" Dean said.

"I know when you first sent me to stay with her, I thought I would just crash for a while until I get myself on my feet again and take off. But now with Alex, Krissy and all it almost feels like a family. I will stick around as long as Jody wants me or until I'm ready to move on which may not be anytime soon" she said.

Dean put his hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Just remember you always got family with Jody no matter what the choices you make" he said.

Claire just smiled relieved that she can have Dean as someone else to turn to for this kind of conversation.

"Hey what are you guys doing in there already!' yelled Jody.

Dean and Claire just slightly laughed and went out back into the living room again. An hour later, Dean and Sam decided to head back to the motel and said their goodbyes. They had a goodnight sleep that night and the next morning after having breakfast at a diner, they went back to Jody's house to say their goodbyes before leaving. They both embraced Jody and Dean gave Claire a hug and bump fists with Krissy who also gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"I never got to thank you for sending me down here, I thought I lost my family when those social services creeps split me, Aidan and Josephine up and dumped me on my bitch aunt but now it seems like I got a real family with Jody, Alex and Claire" Krissy told him.

Dean just smiled pleased that just Claire, Krissy finally found a family she needs. "Well, just hold on to them and never take them for granted okay" he said.

"Sure" said Krissy who just nodded.

Then Dean turned to Jody again.

"I'm gonna miss you guys" said Jody.

"Well, anytime you need our help just call us just like before" said Sam.

"I'll do that for sure" said Jody.

After saying their goodbyes, they walked away turned around one last time to wave at Jody and the girls who were still standing outside the front door and waved back and soon they jumped into their car and soon drove off back onto the road.


	61. Chapter 61

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 61 A Gathering of Angels' Army

Evansville, Indiana, two days ago

Somewhere in a large old abandoned rundown looking warehouse, an army of angels were gathered as the building was used as a base for their mission. Among them there was Hannah who was the leader of this army with Castiel as her second-in command as she had been busy gathering and enlisting more soldiers for her army as God had instructed.

There were angels from different ranks from seraphims, cherubims(also known as cupids), reapers etc. Some surviving grigoris, an elite class of angels who had gone bad were selected as God had giving them a chance to redeem themselves if they help in defeating the Darkness. As well as the rit ziens, known for their fanatical ways of putting down angels as they can't distinguish between physical and emotional pain were also elected and last but not least three of the four archangels as God needed all the help no matter what rank or branch of angels despite any feud or friction between the groups.

Just then three of the Archangels telaported onto the base and Hannah looked up and saw them standing right in front of her while she was at an old rusty wooden table. There stood Michael, now in the human vessel of a handsome fifty-something blonde-haired catholic priest, Rafael(who had been resurrected by God) in the vessel of a young very light-skinned muscular African-American bald-headed man who looked like a bouncer, boxer or body-builder, and the very much alive Gabriel, also known as the trickster whom the angels had managed to track down and literally forced him to join their army. Michael approached Hannah first with Castiel standing next to her.

"I'm afraid we have bad news, we have searched all over the countries and still we haven't found our brother Lucifer" he told her.

Hannah just stood there with a disappointed look on her face.

"You have come up with nothing?" she asked.

"That' is exactly what I'm saying Hannah, We have even searched the same places several times all over the world, it appears there is no trace of him, nothing at all as if he just disappeared from the universe" Michael told her.

Hannah just sighed.

"Well I have to say, Lucifer is certainly resourceful, if he doesn't want to be found he'll make sure of that" she said.

Castiel then decided to speak up.

"Hannah, perhaps are army is enough without him, I mean even if we do find him and bring him in, he won't cooperate with us to defeat Darkness just to spite our Father" he told her.

"We are under instructions by our Father that we locate Lucifer and bring him into this. That is why we released him from Lucifer's Cage, now after all of that there is no way we are going to just forget about him" Hannah replied sternly.

Castiel just nodded.

"But Lucifer isn't going to make easy for us, by the time we do find him the Darkness may cause even further destruction than the anticipated" said Castiel.

"Let's just pray that we will accomplish what we set out to do, there is no point in negative thought" said Hannah.

Just then two more angels appeared in a form a male and female human vessel and in between them was a short ragged looking bearded man with graying unkempt hair that could pass as a homeless person.

"Good news Hannah, we have finally found him at last and we present him to you" said the male angel.

Hannah got up and walked over to them and saw that the dirty looking man the angels were holding was none other than Metatron. He just stared with a cool demeanor not looking too happy to be there but not too upset either.

"Well, I say Metatron it has been while but we finally found you" she said with a smirk.

Castiel walked over and stood right next to her glaring at his old foe not to thrilled to see him again as he figured Metatron was useless now he was a human but Hannah insisted on locating him as he could provide them information about the Darkness's history that could be useful since God isn't given her all the details and just wants her to ensemble an army. Hannah however, wants to learn more so she can find out if the Darkness has any weaknesses they can use as she is frustrated at just taking orders from their Father who has since returned to Heaven but not filling her in with everything regarding their new biggest threat.

"Lazar, Muriel you can let him go now" Hannah commanded to the two angels and they both released him and stepped away.

Metatron just slightly rubbed his shoulder pad on his jacket and retained his sarcastic tone.

"Way hello gang, I would say it was glad to see you all again especially you Castiel Oh pal long time no see" he said as Castiel just rolled his eyes looking so annoyed.

Then Metatron continued on with his rant, "But the truth be told I was doing fine on my own getting by scavenging into garbage cans, sleeping in cupboards in the alley, oh I did manage to stowaway on train and wound up in New York were I was laying low at a homeless shelter made a few friends, there was hot chick who was feeding us I think she had a crush on me and all" he said with a wink.

"Enough of this we located you and brought you here for a reason" said Hannah.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with the sky going black everywhere, the Darkness the newest biggest threat to humanity, yeah I know all about that, so what, you want to give me back my grace so I can help you defeat it like God did the last time?" he asked.

"Not exactly" said Hannah.

"Oh, I see, then you want me to fill you in on Darkness' history since I'm was God's second in command who he confided all his secrets too and the best source you have ever since old dear Dad went MIA" said Metatron.

"As matter fact Metatron, God has returned to heaven" said Castiel rather smugly.

"Oh?" said Metatron with a surprised look on his face.

"It is true, our Father has returned because of this latest threat and has instructed me to round up all the angels there is to ensemble an army in our mission to defeat the Darkness" said Hannah.

Metatron just shook his head.

"No, I can't believe this" he said.

"It's true, God is back" said Castiel.

Metatron still locked like he didn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well, where on earth has he been all this time and why now does he decide reappear?" asked Meatron.

"Like we told you, the Darkness is here and is the biggest threat on earth, it's what drew him back and he needs all our help to defeat it like he defeated it before but this time it will take all us not just four archangels" said Hannah.

"If this is true, what do you need me for since I'm no longer an angel thanks to your sidekick here?" asked Metatron glaring at Castiel.

"We told you, we need information on the history of Darkness, exactly what it is and what is its weakness" said Hannah.

Metatron just smirked.

"Why can't you just ask or dear daddy since he's now back in action" said Metatron.

Hannah paused a bit with slight awkward look on her face.

"Well, he hasn't told us anything about the Darkness, just that we need an army to defeat it again. Other than that, he really hasn't told us anything" said Hannah still looking uncomfortable.

"Oh is that so" said Metatron his face now filled with glee. "So let me get this straight, our dear daddy shows up after being MIA all these years and just sends you down here to gather up all the angels for army to do battle with the Darkness like good obedient little soldiers and doesn't bother to fill any of you in on what Darkness exactly is and what makes it tick is that what you're telling me" hes said with a smirk.

"Yes, that is exactly what she's telling you" said Castiel getting a bit impatient.

"Well, I be, so I take it he didn't order you to fetch me did he?" asked Metatron still feeling smug.

"No, he didn't, fetching you was entirely my idea but he left me in charge so do what I see fit and I felt it was necessary to fetch you" said Hannah.

"The fact remains is you were summoned here for a reason and we expect you to fully cooperate Metatron or else" said Castiel trying to intimate him.

"Why, I mean the big man clearly doesn't care about me anymore after everything and you guys have all turned against me, I'm doomed anyway likely going down below when I kick the bucket what is it in for me anyhow, what will you kill me, I don't really give a damn right anymore" said Metatron looking kind of pitifully.

Hannah wasn't moved by his self-pitying just annoyed.

"Spare us of the self-pity Metatron. You won't become an angel anymore is that what you're hoping for at least not by us, but if you tells us what we want to know, after this is all over if we win that is, God may find favor with you. Even reward you in whatever way he desires" she said.

Metatron looked hesitant now not sure of what to do.

"Well perhaps I don't care anymore about being in his so-called favor, I mean why would I?" he retorted.

"Oh, I think you do because you know that is far better then the other alternative that is eternal damnation if you ever kick the bucket. You may put of up a big front of not caring about God, but deep down I think you still do want to please him as his right-hand, the one who wrote down his words, plus I think you are more afraid of this Darkness and what it's arrival can do to humanity especially since you're a human now so work with us" said Hannah.

Metatron still looked hesitant but after a lot of thinking he decided he had nothing else to loose especially if it's true they can stop the Darkness.

Metatran just gave them a Cheshire grin and said, "Okay, I'll tell you everything you want to know".


	62. Chapter 62

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 62 The History of Darkness

Evansville, Indiana

Two days ago

Hannah and Castiel were now standing over Metatron who was sitting in an old rusty chair at an old rusty worn out looking table in the large abandoned building they were in surrounded by the army of angels Hannah had rounded at the building as their headquarters. Metatron cleared his throat prepared to tell them the low down about Darkness to the impatient crowd.

"Okay Metatron, this is your chance now spill it" said Castiel who wasn't afraid of expressing his impatience and disdain of the former angel.

Metatron just cleared his throat again and looked up at Hannah and Castiel.

"Okay, here it goes, you see Darkness is not just an evil entity that God cannot destroy. As you know, in order for there to be good there has to be evil, or for there to be light, there is has to be dark, you need one \to have the other. Two sides of the same coin as they have always been" said Metatron.

"Just get to the point" said Castiel.

"I'm getting there" said Metatron. Then he continued.

"I'm trying to explain that God is the light and Darkness as you know Darkness. They are two halves of one whole, like two different sides of the same coin. Long before God created the planets, they were joined together as a whole but in order for God to create the planets, earth and life He had to separate from His other half which is Darkness and lock Darkness away to keep it from destroying all His creations since Darkness was about destruction and was envious of God and His desire to create life and planets. But God knew He couldn't kill Darkness who is part of Him, the dark to His Light, or you might say yin to God's yang. In this way, Darkness and God balance each other out as one simply cannot exist without the other. Darkness is the only force in existence that is truly God's equal, equal in power and destruction".

Metatron finished his story as the others just glared at him in amazement as they haven't had any idea that God has an equal in being, that Darkness being God their creator's other half. This was all so overwhelming. Metatron glared at their shocked faces then went on.

"It even took God with the help of His four original archangels to defeat Darkness and lock it away the last time, so I can imagine with the entire army of all the angels that exist, God can defeat Darkness but the Darkness won't make it easy on any of you all after being locked away all this time, it will want revenge on God and I suspect Darkness is biding it's time and slowly and gradually causing destruction very slowly and maybe in how many years Darkness will accomplished its plans" Metatron explained.

"All the more reason why we cannot fail or we are all doomed" said Hannah.

"Well, I told you what you want to know now what?" asked Metatron curious to what happens to him now.

Hannah paused for moment to think then she said.

"Now you will remain with us until this whole thing is over. Then I will get my instructions from God on what will happen to you whether, we let you go or take you back you back to Heaven with us and lock you in prison again or whatever He desires" said Hannah.

This time Metatron was impatient.

"Look here, you said if I cooperate and tell you what you want to know, the old guy may reward me, now you tell me you might send back to that prison in the sky!" he yelled angrily.

"I only said you might be rewarded to return to our Father's Kingdom again when you depart from your human life rather than the other alternative which is in hell, I never guaranteed you that there still wouldn't be consequences or that God won't call you to be recaptured and locked away to continue your punishment, that is up to Him. Right now, you will remain here and I will have some of my soldiers guard you to see you won't escape for now" she told him firmly.

Metatron just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh great, so once again I'm a prisoner" he said.

"For now" said Hannah.

Then she then gestured for four members of her army and they walked up to her.

"Keep him out of the way and do not let him out of your sight no matter what" she told them.

The four angels nodded and grabbed at Metatron who got up from the chair and jerked away.

"Hey, easy you guys, I can walk on my own" he said and then followed the four angels as they all walked off.

After they were gone, Castiel turned to Hannah.

"What he said about Darkness and God being once joined together a part of each other" he told her.

"Yes, it was quite an amazing story but isn't far fetched to believe. I mean if it's true that neither God and Darkness can exist without the other than killing Darkness isn't an option even if we could. But if Darkness is God's true equal, it is even more dangerous than we imagined and needs to be stopped once and for all" she told him.

Castiel nodded his head.

"That is where Lucifer comes in, if only we could find him so he can bare the Mark of Cain again to lock Darkness away" said Hannah.

"Even if we do find him which I'm sure we will, he is still going to resist our plans in being the barer of the Mark" said Castiel.

"Than we have to convince him otherwise, no matter what it takes, we will make Lucifer agree and I mean do whatever it takes" said Hannah now looking real serious.

Castiel knew that expression means and understood the lengths Hannah was willing to get what they're tying to accomplish to bring down Darkness.


	63. Chapter 63

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 63 Brothers' Night Out

After returning to the bunker from their last case, Dean and Sam were more than glad to just relax and chill with their baby half brother Adam who was finally glad they were home having growing wary of being left alone so much although he understands the deal of having two hunters as brothers and is learning to get used to it. Anyway, to make up for their time being away they spent a lot of their time with Adam, taking him out to a bar to have drinks later that evening they returned. Then they took him to a tattoo parlor out of town to get an anti-possession tattoo, something they should have done much sooner but just didn't get a around too. They also spent some of the days teaching how to shoot in the shooting range or sometimes to get out of the bunker they go outside again where Adam would use cans as target practice.

Adam also started studying more up on the supernatural and monsters, lore, demons, devil traps, spells etc. He was getting more interested in these things and even managed to talk Dean and Sam into teaching him how to slay a vampire or kill a demon not to train him as a hunter but as survival skills just in case there are not a around to protect him and he figures he should learn how to protect himself. Although they were hesitant at first, this made them realize that now that Adam is with them, he could be vulnerable to the many dangers that hunters have to face .Afterrall, they remembered all the people in their lives they cared about have died because of their association or relationship with them, their dad, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Kevin, Pamela the psychic, Charlie even their grandfather Henry. When they learned Adam was back all this time after being trapped in Lucifer's cage possessed by Michael, they both swore that they would do whatever it took to ensure his safety under their watch. They weren't going to lose him like they lost the others in their lives if they could help it.

So after much discussion they agreed that Adam should learn everything about the supernatural how to kill monsters, demons, and all the knowledge hunters have plus reading those books in the library on lore and spells when necessary. Besides, the Men of Letters is his legacy too. However, they made it clear to Adam that they are only going to train him in these things for survival purposes only and are not training him to become hunter which Adam agreed too. So more days were spent on teaching Adam how to slay a vampire with a sword using a dummy for practice, different ways to use salt, how to use holy water, make a devil's trap, perform an exorcism etc. Days had turn to a week and nearly two weeks and one day Dean was again teaching Adam how to slay a demon with a knife, of course substituting a stick for a angel blade or demon's knife in the main room. Before, Dean would always overpower Adam when he came at him with the stick with his quick moves as Adam became frustrated.

"Hey, don't sweat about Adam, I still can't kick his ass either, well mostly that is" said Sam jokingly who was watching the whole thing after Dean had thrown Adam to the ground.

"Mostly, face it Sammy, I can always kick your ass any day" said Dean teasingly as he looked up at Sam.

"Keep telling yourself that" Sam retorted.

"Okay bros, lets not turn this into some kind a competition with your fueled up testosterone as you guys beat your chests, I just want to continue with this already" said Adam as he got from the floor.

"Are you sure little bro or haven't you had enough today" said Dean daringly.

"No I want to continue with this" he said as he held the stick firmly in his hand.

"Okay, but remember stop holding back come at me as if your life depended on it and don't be afraid to let me have it" Dean told him seriously.

"Okay bro" said Adam.

The two just faced each other a few feet apart with Adam now clenching the stick in his hand he held up then within a few moments he lunged at Dean and as Dean moved his arms to block, Adam quickly in a knee jerk reaction karate kicked Dean hard in the abdomen sending him down on the floor on his back. Adam just look on in shock as Dean laid on the floor now clenching his abdomen with both hands as he was squinting in pain. Sam looked shocked too and rushed right over to Dean.

"Hey Dean are you alright" said Sam as he reached down to help his brother up.

"Hey, I'm good, no problem" said Dean as he got up off the floor trying to hide the fact that he was still in bit of pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to hurt you but you said not to hold back and I just sort of went for it" said Adam looking quite remorseful.

"No problem Adam, I'm not made of glass, besides that was good only next time don't forget to finish me off, the knife straight through the heart" he said pointing at Adam's stick.

Adam still looked worried.

"Thanks but are you sure you're okay?" asked Adam as he walked over to Dean.

"Yes, I'm fine Adam, I've been through much worse believe me, I guess those kickboxing lessons paid off" he said jokingly.

Adam then just grinned proud of the fact that he got overpower his big brother this time. Dean continued to rub his abdomen area for a few more seconds then stopped finally composing himself.

"I think that's enough for the day" he said.

"Yeah now our little brother kicked your ass" said Sam teasingly.

"Shut up you" said Dean half teasingly himself.

Dean then headed for the refrigerator to get a drink of beer only to find that there was no beer left.

"Oh dammitt, we're out of beer" said Dean who then just opened up the cabinet and grabbed a glass and then went over to the sink turned on the facet pouring water into the glass as they wasn't any other drinks either since it had been a while since they went to both the grocery store and liquor store.

"I guess we got to do our grocery shopping again huh" said Sam.

"Yeah, we are also running out of TV dinners" said Dean.

"Hey, guys why don't we just go out again, we haven't been out of this place in five days except for shooting cans" said Adam.

"I don't know Adam" said Dean who really wasn't up to it tonight.

"Oh why not, you would think that the two of you would regularly to unload when you are not hunting since you got all the time on your hands. I mean I usually have to drag you guys out" said Adam.

"Hey Adam that's not true, we treated you out few times" said Sam.

"Yeah only a few times, I mean it is sometimes like living with two middle old dudes. I remember back in college, me and some of my buds would go out sometimes on the weekends and just unload from hours taking classes and studying and head to the bar, have a few drinks play pool meet chicks" said Adam.

"Hey were are not so old, in fact I'm the number one expert of doing all those things you described when you were probably still a little thing in grade school. I drank, had chicks and played as many pool and more than you could than you ever did in your young short life" said Dean getting defensive of being compared to a middle-aged old dude.

"Well then prove it, lets get of this museum and cruise" said Adam.

"Okay" Dean said wanting to prove Adam wrong.

"Dean" cried out Sam who didn't seem to happy about being excluded from the decision plus he wasn't sure he felt like going out that night.

"Come on Sam, Adam is right, it wouldn't do any harm going out to unload once in while, we should do it more often like we used to" said Dean.

Sam was hesitant but then he figured Dean and Adam were right, there was no harm going out plus he knows he'll only wind up glad he did the next day.

"Oh okay" said Sam.

"Okay great, then we go out tonight, by the way can I drove this time?" asked Adam.

"No!" cried out Dean kind of serious looking.

"Alright dude, I only ask just chill" said Adam with a grin on his face.

Sam grinned to embarrassingly knowing full well what Dean's answer would be before he said it. Later that evening, the guys drove way out of town again and their first stop was at a café to have their dinner. Then they headed to a nice nearby bar where they had a couple of drinks, played pool and listened to good music on the jukebox. While playing pool, Adam couldn't help notice two young attractive women sitting at the counter having some drinks and one of them turned his way as their eyes met each other and she smiled. Adam then turned back to his brothers.

"Hey, one of those two chicks at the counter just smiled at me and she's kind of hot too" said Adam.

"Oh really?" said Dean.

Then Dean turned over to where they two young women and thought to himself what hot babes they were as he observed them. They were both quite young looking around in their very early twenties and could still pass as college women or recent college graduates. The one that was smiling at Adam had long flaxen blonde hair flowing down to her mid-upper arms while the other woman had very wavy shoulder-length red hair. They both were wearing sleeveless mini tank dresses, the blonde was wearing a pink dress, and the red-head a green dress. The blonde turned back to the red-head and murmured something in her ear and then the red-head turned in their direction and smiled. Dean smiled himself and turned back to Adam.

"Hey, your right those chicks are hot. I think the cute blonde likes you, why don't you go over talk to her" Dean told him.

"Go over there?" asked Adam a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah, what's the problem, don't tell me you're shy little bro?"" asked Dean.

Adam eyes lit up in shock as if to say "say what".

"Me shy, no way, I was never too shy to talk to a chick, it's just this is the first time I have gotten to meet a chick since, well you know" said Adam and both Dean and Sam understood what he meant.

"Well then this is a great way to make up for lost time, go over there" urged Dean.

Adam seemed a bit hesitant at first although he clearly wanted to go over to the blonde.

"Yeah Adam, go on its okay we wait right here" said Sam grinning.

"Okay thanks guys" said Adam with a happy eager look on his face like some horny teenager getting to score with the hot chick in the class.

He quickly left Dean and Sam and headed right over to where the two women were and within seconds started chatting up the blonde. He seemed to being doing just fine as the blonde woman was smiling, giggling and flirting with Adam the whole time they were chatting as both Dean and Sam just watched on proud of their little brother getting to score with a chick.

"While, I can say one thing for our little brother Sammy, he is definitely babe magnet we all know who he gets that from" said Deans still grinning in pride.

"Yeah, I must say I always did have the charm when it came to the ladies, what can I say chicks just dig me" said Sam sarcastically.

Dean just playfully nudged Sam in the shoulder as Sam slightly yelped laughing a bit. After about ten minutes, Adam finally returned to Sam and Dean who continued playing pool while occasionally checking on Adam with grin on his face.

"Hey, kiddo, I say you did pretty okay over there from what I was seeing that girl really digs you" said Dean.

"Yeah, I really dig her too, she's hot and seems a loads of fun to hang with. Her name is Darcy by the way and she's from around here. She's a hairstylist and she loves going out to occasionally to unwind like dancing at clubs. She seems so optimistic believing in making the most out of like, living in the moment and having fun rather than wallow in fear and pity" said Adam.

"Wow, you've learned a bit about this chick in a short time" said Dean.

"Hey, well I still don't know her age, birthday and where she lives or anything like that but we did talk quite a bit" said Adam.

"Well, why are you back here then, I mean did you come just to tell us all about her?" asked Sam.

"Oh well partly and the fact that Darcy's friend there her name is Kiki seems to kind of like you Dean and was hoping I introduce you to her" said Adam.

"Really" said Dean as he glanced over to where the girls were and noticed the red-head glaring right back at him smiling.

He had to admit she was quite hot, that red hair, he always dig those red-heads he thought but then suddenly he started thinking about Ava. The memories of her starting flooding right back from the time he met her, their time in that parallel world, the times the spent together, the night at the dance, them finally kissing and how he badly wanted to have sex with her right there in the woods. He remembered their last goodbye and that kiss she gave him. Boy, he did miss her even though it had been weeks since he saw her. He tried to get her out of mind right now but couldn't understand why he can't he simply just forget her, he knows for sure he's not like he's in love and they only spent three weeks with so what was it about her that he couldn't just shake her off.

"Dean what is it?" cried out Adam as Dean seemed to be in a trance.

"Dean are you okay?" asked Sam who was also curious.

Dean just looked up at the two of them and said, "Oh it's nothing, I'm fine you two why wouldn't I be?" acting is if nothing had happened.

"Anyway, about that chick Kiki, would do you say?" asked Adam.

Dean looked back at Kiki again and although he thought she was hot and couldn't help be flattered that a young thing like that what about 20, 21 or 22 would be attracted to a 36-year old dude like himself not that he's that old and normally he would be up to get to know some hot chick at a bar and get laid afterwards for some reason this time he just shook his head.

"Uh, I'm afraid I have to turn her friend down, I'm mean I'm flattered and all but that chick is just too young me" said Dean.

"Are you sure?" asked Adam.

"Yes quite, besides, there are plenty of younger dudes around her she can hook up with. But hey, you can still hang with that chick if you really like her just tell Kiki I'm not up to it tonight that's all" said Dean.

"Okay, well I'm going back there to talk to her some more okay" said Adam. "Alright and dude you try to get her number" said Dean.

"I'm already on that" said Adam grinning then he walked back to the two girls and Dean and Sam watched as he was talking to Kiki who then glanced at him and looked kind of disappointed but Dean quickly looked away to avoid eye contact.

Sam just stared at Dean in some kind of disbelief making Dean quite uncomfortable.

"Hey what?" asked Dean impatient.

"Dean, what the hell was that?" asked Sam still looking confused.

"What, I like I said that chick is bit too young that's all" said Dean defensively.

However, Sam didn't seem to be buying Dean's reasoning.

"Come on Dean, this is me remember there is no way you would turn down a hot chick even if she is a lot younger, I mean I've seen you eyeing up college girls for Christ sake, no chick over 20 is too young for you" said Sam.

"Well, maybe on upping the age scale the new rule being no chick under 25 besides I dig a more mature experienced woman over some young girl barely out of mommy's house" Dean replied.

But Sam still wasn't convinced and just gave him that look.

"Dean tell me the truth what is really going on with you, I mean it's not just that girl but there have been other women around here that you haven't even given any notice too when normally you would be cruising the scene for a hottie to pick up and that truth this time?" Sam insisted.

Dean was still hesitant and paused a few seconds but then relented knowing Sam wasn't going to let it go.

"Well, the thing is when I looked at the red-headed chick, I started thinking of Ava" said Dean.

Sam just looked a bit sympathetic.

"Oh I see" he told Dean.

"Man, I don't know what it is, but I started thinking about her, about our time at that other world, every moment I spent with her, I don't know I guess I missed her more than I wanted to admit, you know?" said Dean.

"Hey, I get it I mean I feel the same away about Gwen. Even now, once in awhile, I might start thinking about her wondering what she is doing now if she is okay, I mean face it after spending so much time with them at the parallel world, we got know them better and really bond with them more than we expected and no matter how much we may want to deny it, we cared about them more than we thought we did, they are not just some random hookup we had in the past, they meant something to us" said Sam.

"What, you're saying we are in love or something because I don't think what I feel for Ava is that strong" said Dean.

"No I wouldn't say love but we they mean more to us than we wanted to admit is all I'm saying" said Sam.

This just made Dean feel more uncomfortable.

"Well, you know it doesn't matter how much they meant to us because it's not like we are going to see them again ever, so we need to put them out of our minds and move on" said Dean.

Sam just nodded his head knowing Dean was right.

"I know and we will, I mean it's okay if we don't pick up the first chick we see right away, it's perfectly fine that we just hang out just us guys and chill" said Sam. Dean kind of nodded then grinned again.

"Well not all of us, our little bro Adam gets to score, well after been trapped on in that prison downstairs with Satan and a dick archangel inside his meat suit all these years, I say he deserves some action" said Dean laughing a bit and Sam grinned with him.

Then Adam came back towards them with Darcy in tow.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to introduce you to Darcy here, Darcy these are my brothers Dean and Sam said Adam pointing them both.

"Hello" said Darcy still smiling and giggling a bit.

"Hey you're doing there Darcy" Dean said.

"Oh, fine Adam was telling me about you guys" she replied.

"Well, I hope our little didn't bore you too much" said Dean jokingly.

"No not at all, he said nothing but good stuff" said Darcy didn't stop smiling and giggling.

Dean then turned and noticed Darcy's friend Kiki who appeared to be a bit drunk dancing with some large dude on the dance floor near the jukebox.

"Well, I see your friend is over my rejection already" said Dean.

"Oh, she gets over things quickly, its okay" said Darcy.

"I don't know, I maybe be a bit jealous now that my admirer found another catch so quickly but hey, it was nothing personal" said Dean.

"Oh you two want to play some pool?" asked Sam wanting to change the subject a bit.

"Oh no that's okay Sam, me and Darcy will use the other pool table, I'm going teach how play" said Adam grinning.

"Well, our little brother is a good teacher, your in good hands Darcy" said Dean.

Darcy just giggled again.

"Okay guys, see you later, come Darcy I'll show you my every move" said Adam and then they started to leave.

"Hey, good luck scoring Romeo!" Dean cried out as Adam just waved up his arm in a gesture and they headed over to nearby empty pool table.

Dean and Sam watched as Adam started showing Darcy how to play pool standing behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he was teaching her how to use the pool cue.

"Well, he's got some moves alright' said Sam.

"You said it there Sammy" replied Dean smirking.

Dean and Sam just continued on with their game of pool while occasionally checking out Adam and Darcy who were playing pool and flirting and giggling in between. They later went back to the counter and had another drink. Dean and Sam also had enough of pool and got some more beer although they decided to give Adam and Darcy their space who seemed to be so wrapped up in each other to even notice them. Then they heard some arguing and turned and notice Darcy's friend Kiki who was dancing with another guy getting in a heated conversation with him. She seemed drunk and trying to fight him off as the guy appeared to be overstepping a bit. Then when pushing him off her didn't seem to work, she walked away headed back to the counter as the guy followed and kept grabbing her arm as she jerked away. The guy grabbed Kiki again and spun her around real rough and she picked up a glass from a nearby table and splashed a drink in his face and turned to walk away again.

"Why you bitch!" yelled the guy and he reached up grabbed her again real rough and had both his hands on her arms pulling her close to him violently and wouldn't let go as she struggled.

"Get off me!" she cried.

This was all it took for Adam rush over there with Darcy and pull him off trying to break up their argument.

"You stay the hell out of it buddy!" the guy yelled angrily at Adam.

"Just calm down dude, there doesn't need to be any trouble" said Adam trying to ease the tension.

"There is already trouble there pal" the guy yelled as he looked like he wanted to start a fight with Adam.

Then both Dean and Sam quickly got up and headed over there within seconds.

"Hey dude, like our brother said there doesn't need to be any trouble" said Dean as he got in front of Adam to block the guy from hitting him and trying to calm the guy down.

"That bitch over there started the trouble and your brother should have minded his own business!" yelled the guy who was too drunk and pissed.

"The chick is drunk and didn't know what she was doing, okay, we are going to all walk away now and this will be over, okay dude just relax and let it go" said Dean calmly then he turned to Adam and him a nod and Adam nudged Darcy who had pulled Kiki away and was still clutching her arm and they prepared to leave.

But then the angry guy grabbed Dean by the shirt and dragged him close to him.

"Hey, I decide when this is over buddy!" he Yelled and he raised up his arm to punch Dean as both Sam and Adam prepared to intervene when a gunshot was heard causing all of them to jump back.

The bartender was holding rifle in hand and pointing at the guy. He started keeping a rifle since when the Darkness was unleashed, the bar has been filled with violent brawls far worse than before and even some looting and robbery and he wasn't taking any more chances. He just kept that gun pointed at the guy looking real serous like he wasn't taking any crap tonight.

"Okay now that would be enough of that, you settle yourself down or you get the hell out, I will not stand any fighting in this bar or else!" the bartender cried out.

The guy just stared at the bartender angrily but then looked a bit nervous when he saw the bartender meant business as he kept pointing at gun in his direction. He paused a few seconds then he let Dean go and just walked away without a word. The bartender just put down his rifle and the entire crowd who had been standing there watching the whole event looking quite scared started to gradually go back to their business. Dean, Sam and Adam all sighed in relief.

"Woah, you don't see that everyday in bar" said Adam.

"Oh my god my heart was beating real fast, I bye the way thanks for defending Kiki like that" said Darcy to Adam.

"Yeah, I guess you defended my honor" said Kiki drunkenly.

"Hey, no problem and thanks guys for backing me up there" said Adam to Dean and Sam.

"Hey, no problem" said Dean.

"Yeah, that's what big brothers are for" replied Sam.

"You know I think its time we took off, I really got to get Kiki home as she had a few too many" said Darcy while Kiki kept giggling and staggering a bit as Darcy still clutched her arm trying to hold her up.

"Oh okay, well can I get your number then" asked Adam.

"You can do more than that, you can help me get Kiki in the car, and after I get her home you can head back to my place" said Darcy with a seductive smile.

"Oh, well I don't know, I'm with my brothers here and…" said Adam looking a bit awkward.

"Adam may I have word with you for a moment" said Dean.

"Sure" said Adam.

Then Dean led Adam away over to the pool table while the other three remained behind.

"What is it Dean?" asked Adam. "

Go with her" said Dean.

'What?" asked Adam a bit surprised.

"Seriously, go with her you like her don't you?" asked.

"Sure, Dean" Adam replied.

"She's inviting back to her place to get some action and I'm sure you want to don't you?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, I do Dean but…."

Dean then cut him off.

"Then what's the problem she's into you, you're into her you both want to get laid" Dean said.

"Well, I don't know I mean she's the first chick…"

Dean cut him off again.

"I know the first chick you met sense the cage, but come on you said you said you wanted to go out more and meet some chicks and do some of the things you did before so now you have to chance to score with a hot chick since getting back and don't worry about Sam and me, it's okay if you ditch us tonight to hook up with Darcy there" said Dean.

"Yeah, I know but how am I going to get back to home then?" asked Adam.

"No problem, just call me tomorrow whenever you're ready to get back and give me the address and location of where you are and I'll head over there to pick you up" said Dean.

"Are you sure?" asked Adam.

"I'm positive now you get over there and tell her you go home with her before she loses interest" Dean urged.

"Okay, okay already.

Thanks again Dean" said Adam.

"Anytime you Little Casanova" Dean replied back teasingly.

Both Dean and Adam returned and Adam accepted Darcy's invitation while Dean filled Sam in as Adam assisted Darcy in getting a drunk Kiki outside while Dean and Sam followed. While outside Adam who was still holding on to Kiki with Darcy's help, turned to Sam and Dean.

"Later bros, see you tomorrow" said Adam.

"You too Adam" cried out Sam.

"Hey Adam" cried Dean then he gave Adam a thumps up in wishing him luck with Darcy.

Adam just grinned and soon he and Darcy were off dragging Kiki away to her car. Dean and Sam just stood and watched as Adam helped Kiki into the backseat of the car and then got into the passenger's seat while Darcy got into the driver's seat started to the car and drove off.

"I gotta say Sammy, times really have changed when our long-lost baby brother got back from the underworld managed to score with a hot chick on our night out better than we did since getting back from the other world" said Dean.

"Well, that's life Dean" replied Sam.

"Okay, time for us to get back to the batcave already" said Dean.

Soon the two brothers headed over to the Impala jumped in the car and drove off in the dark sky.


	64. Chapter 64

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 64 An Emergency Call From An Old Flame

The next morning Dean and Sam were in the kitchen area of the bunker eating breakfast still a bit drowsy from last night. After they got back, they just watched some TV until quite late before retiring to bed. Dean admitted to himself he kind of envied their little brother Adam who not only met a hot chick but managed to go home with her while they went home with just each other. However, he did encourage Adam to go home with that girl and besides, his baby brother deserves to have some action since MIA trapped in Lucifer's cage for all these years now making up for lost time and he's quite happy for him. Sam was just sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper kind of hoping to read up on a possible new case.

"I wonder how Adam is doing right about now?" he asked as he looked up from the newspaper.

"I'm sure Adam is doing about just fine, afterall he got to score with a hot blonde last night" said Dean with a smirk he was chewing his bacon.

Sam smirked right back.

"Yeah, I know" he said.

"I have to say our little brother is quite the charmer, got great taste in chicks and plus he had the looks and all, he definitely takes after me" said Dean slyly.

"Hold up there, maybe he takes after me, I'm not chop liver you know" Sam replied.

"Okay okay, our little brother takes after both of us, but he got the good looks and charm to attract the ladies from me" said Dean.

Sam just slightly shook his head. Just then Dean's cell phone started to ring as Dean had it with on the table just in case Adam called and he quickly picked it up and answered it. Sure enough it was Adam on the line.

"Hey, Adam glad you called how is it going" said Dean on the phone.

Dean continued to talk and Sam just sat there and listened as Dean smirked, laughed bit as he questioned Adam what happened last night and got the address of the girl. Afterwards, he let him know he would be there soon and got of the phone.

"So how is the little stud muffin?" asked Sam teasingly.

"Well, after that chick Darcy took her friend home, she took him home and well you know. Anyway, they just had breakfast and now he is ready for me to come and take him home. He gave me her address and location which isn't so hard to find since this Darcy chick lives not too far from the bar we were at" said Dean.

"So are you heading over there right this minute?" asked Sam.

"Well, there is no time like the present" said Dean who then got up from the table and headed towards his room and to get his car keys.

He really didn't feel like driving way out of town to that city this morning but he promised Adam he would pick him up the moment he was ready and he was keeping that word. After getting his car keys, the key to the bunker and a flashlight to see better in the dark, Dean said his goodbyes to Sam and headed out of the bunker. Sam remained behind as he didn't really feel like going plus Dean didn't really need him there to get Adam. After finishing his coffee, he sat in the library area and continued looking through the newspaper for something, anything. A part of him felt a bit relieved there wasn't a potential case right now since it gave him and Dean more time to spend with Adam who he knew was getting tired being in the bunker alone while they go galloping off god knows where. Maybe a longer break would be good for all of them he thought to himself and soon put the newspaper down. Just then Sam's own cell phone started to ring as he had it in his pants pocket and he soon pulled it out.

"Hello?" he said wondering if it was Dean calling back for something.

"Hello Sam" said a familiar woman's voice.

Sam's eyes lit up upon hearing her voice. "Gwen?" he said.

"Yes Sam it's me" said Gwen.

"Oh my God, how are you are you okay?" he asked her his heart kind of racing as it was so good hearing her voice again and he suddenly was reminded how much he missed her despite their brief time in that parallel world for some reason it felt like it was so much longer.

"I'm fine Sam and so is my grandmother we are both doing okay" said Gwen.

"Then why did you call?" Sam asked wondering if something was wrong since as much as he was glad hearing from her he figured she wouldn't be calling unless something serious was up.

"Well, I have do have something to tell you" said Gwen and her voice sounded a bit awkward and Sam knew for sure something was wrong.

"What is it Gwen, are you and your grandmother in some kind of trouble?" asked Sam.

"No nothing like that, but I let's say I had another premonition and it maybe something you want to know about" said Gwen.

Sam's eyes lit up again out of curiosity sensing this was something big form the tone of her voice. "What is this premonition Gwen?" he asked.

"Well, recently I had this dream of a red-headed woman who was wearing a long black dress and she was reading from this book called the Book of Damned and prepared to cast some kind of spell, I don't know but it seemed like she was some kind of witch or sorceress and I sensed that this wasn't good. So yesterday I told my grandmother about it and felt it was something big and that evening, she talked to the spirits again" Gwen said frantic.

Sam's heart was racing even more as he knew that the red-headed woman described was none other than Rowena who still had the Book of Damned.

"Go on Gwen what did your grandmother find?" he asked her.

Gwen coughed a bit and then went on.

"Well, like usual she was in a brief trance and after it was all over, she told me she had seen the same thing but only more, images of people who were like zombies and a room filled with even more women like this red-headed woman. She was really nervous and said that this woman is doing to do something evil and destructive in the near future and the voices told her the book was pure evil. She warned me that the book needs to be recovered before it's too late whatever that means and we decided to call but unfortunately you weren't answering your phone, so we decided to try reaching you again this morning" she finished.

Sam paused for a few seconds as he felt bad about not answering the phone call as he had turned off his cell phone that evening when he, Dean and Adam all decided to go out. He really didn't think much of it as he didn't think anybody would call him that night anyway plus he just wanted to relax and enjoy himself with his brothers but turned it back on early this morning when he got up just in case Adam called.

"Sam are you still there?" asked Gwen.

"Yes, I'm here" Sam told her.

"Anyway, this sounds like something up your alley and we felt you really needed to know this" said Gwen.

"Thank you for telling me Gwen, yes this is something we needed to know as I know the woman you are describing" said Sam.

"Really, Sam who is she?" Gwen asked.

"She's a witch we've been looking for and the book is something we need to get back" said Sam.

"Oh my" cried out Gwen.

"Look Gwen, in you and your grandmother's visions, did you happen to see where she is located, this is really important?" Sam said real sternly.

"As a matter of fact, my grandmother saw in her visions some images of where she is and it is just our luck that she happens to be residing in our hometown, right here in St. Paul" Gwen said.

Sam's heart really fluttered this really is the good luck they needed Gwen and Madame Bess seeing Rowena in their visions and she happens to be in the same city where they live.

"Sam, my grandmother can explain it more in person, please you and Dean come right away" she said.

"Don't worry we will be there soon just tell me your home address and directions, how to get there and all" Sam urged.

Sam grabbed a paper and pen and then started writing down Gwen's home address, the location and any directions on where to find it. After he was finished he and Gwen express how it was nice to hear from each other Sam promised again to get there soon and they said there goodbyes. Sam couldn't wait to share this news to Dean once he gets back. They finally found a lead on Rowena and from all people Gwen and Madame Bess and extra treat is Rowena is in Gwen and Madame Bess's hometown, this is the best news yet. They can finally catch Rowena and get the Book of Damned and the cordex back from her not before making her use the book to possibly find a spell to defeat the Darkness by getting the Mark of Cain back on Lucifer if that's possible, if not they can still get the book back and destroy Rowena so she can do anymore harm. Then there is the idea of seeing Gwen again. As much as he's invested in finding Rowena, Sam knew part of his excitement was that he'll be with her again, seeing her, talking to her etc remembering how much he has miss her. But he can't think about that right as he should only focus on Rowena.

About 45 minutes had passed and soon Dean and Adam were back heading down the stairs with Dean holding a small bag of beer in his hand as it appeared they stopped by the liquor store on their way back. Both appeared in a good mood as they were still talking about Adam's night with Darcy and Adam having her phone number hoping to see her again. Dean then noticed the look on Sam's face is if something was troubling him.

"Hey, Sam what's up?' asked Dean curiously.

Sam just walked over to Dean and spoke in a soft tone.

"I need to have a word with you alone" he told him.

Seeing how seriously Sam looked Dean just said, "Oh yeah, sure".

Then Dean turned to Adam.

"Hey, Adam me and Sam need to have a word alone do you mind?" he said.

Adam still in a good mood just nodded.

"Okay whatever, I need to change anyway" he said and walked out.

He had started to get used to Sam and Dean's secret discussions knowing that it involved something supernatural and wasn't in the mood to argue so he just headed for his bedroom. Now that Sam and Dean were alone Dean faced Sam real seriously.

"Okay, Sam, spill it, did something happen when I was gone?" he asked him.

Sam just took a breath prepared to tell him the news.

"Well, sometime after you left, I got a call from Gwen" Sam said prepared for Dean's response.

Dean's eyes lit up.

"Gwen, I mean what did she want, is there something wrong?" Dean asked.

"Gwen told me she and her grandmother are doing okay and all but she called me because she received a serious premonition" Sam said.

"Well what, I mean did she see the end of the world, the sky falling or something" Dean asked urgently as he sensed this was real serious.

"No nothing like that but she did see a vision as it turns out Rowena of all people" Sam told him.

Dean's eyes really lit up this time nearly popping out of sockets.

"What, Rowena, where, I mean when!" Dean cried out.

"Calm down Dean, she saw a vision of Rowena about to use The Book of Damned for some kind of spell. So she told her grandmother who decided to talk to the spirits again from what Gwen told me. Well, anyway, Madame Bess apparently saw visions of Rowena and even more vision people around like zombies. She sensed whatever Rowena was about to do was really evil and the book is evil and dangerous and all so they felt they should contact us about it" Sam explained.

Dean couldn't believe their luck, they were hoping to find Rowena all this time now and it turns out Sam's one-time physic girlfriend and her grandmother saw her in their visions he just couldn't believe it. Dean's face suddenly looked excited.

"Damn, do you know what this means Sam, we have finally track down that vixen and all thanks to your little psychic girlfriend and her psychic granny, this is great!" he said as he grabbed Sam by the lower shoulders in excitement.

Sam just lightly removed Dean's hand.

"Well it gets even better, it turns out Madame Bess saw in her visions that Rowena happens to in their hometown in St. Paul Minnesota. Dean's eyes lit up again.

"This is great Sam, can our luck keep getting any better" he cried out in joy. "Did she say where Rowena is exactly?" he asked.

"No, we didn't get to discuss that but it doesn't matter because I told her we will be up their soon and Madame Bess can tell us more about her visions" Sam said.

"Well, Sam that settles it we got head up there!" he said.

"And we will Dean, we can head there early tomorrow morning, Gwen gave me their address and all" he said.

"Perfect" said Dean.

Later that day, when Adam had showered and change into some new clothes and came back out to fill Sam in all the details at Darcy's place, but the gives stopped him to tell him the news. Once again Adam was annoyed that they were heading out again tomorrow but he decided to make an issue about it since he had to learn to get used to his happening from now on.

"The only thing is, I was going to ask you if I could borrow your car to visit Darcy once and awhile" he said.

"No chance in hell" cried out Dean.

"Oh man, I really need my own car" said Adam even more annoyed.

"Hey, don't worry stud-muffin, once we get back I'll personally drive you to Darcy's whenever you want to go. In the meantime there's always the bus" Dean said jokingly.

"Oh great, Darcy will really thing I'm such a loser" Adam shaking his head.

"Hey, don't worry Adam, if this girl really digs you it wouldn't matter if you had your own wheels right now, besides you can always make up a story, say your car is in the shop or something" said Sam.

Dean turned to Sam.

"Oh, so now you teaching the kid to lie to chicks, you are really setting a bad example Sammy" said Dean sarcastically.

"Well, what can I say, I guess you rubbed off on me over the years" Sam retorted back sarcastically.

"Okay you guys cool it. Anyway it's okay, I guess I'm really bummed is I'm going to stuck alone in the bunker again just when I was looking forward to hanging out with you guys some more" Adam said.

"Well look Adam, when we get back I promise we will hang out as much as you, In fact after dealing with this latest thing, we will do exactly what you want you just name it" said Sam. "

I'm going to hold you two to that" said Adam smirking.

Sometime later, Sam called Gwen back since he still had her phone number she gave them the last time he saw her, and told her that both he and Dean are coming there tomorrow and call him again if she or Madame Bess gets another vision. They then spent the rest of the day hanging out in the bunker not going out this time and ate a bunch of TV dinners and beer for supper. All three of them retired for bed early that night for their trip tomorrow morning. The next morning, they got up quite early, showered got dressed had a quick breakfast, cereal and orange juice and then Sam and Dean prepared for their trip.

"Take care Adam, and hopefully we won't be away too long" said Dean. "

Yeah, take care Adam" Sam repeated.

"I will I think you guys need to take care, and come back in one piece like before" said Adam.

"Don't we always" Dean replied.

Then Sam and Dean headed out of the bunker as Adam waved goodbye at the doorway. Soon the two were know headed for Impala through the dark sky waving around their flashlights to make it easier to see.

"So are you ready to see your main squeeze again" Dean teased.

"Dean, she is not" said Sam almost laughing.

"Sure she is, or you wish her to be" Dean winked.

"Oh shut up" said Sam.

"Okay lets go Romeo" said Dean and soon they jumped into the car and within seconds were driving away to their destination.


	65. Chapter 65

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 65 Reunion

The drive to St. Paul, Minnesota lasted for hours and took longer than usual due to police dressed in military gear guarding the roads just in case chaos happens in the streets. For Sam, the ride seemed like forever but then again he was looking forward to seeing Gwen again after all this time. He had to admit after getting her call and hearing her voice brought back memories of their time in the alternate world and made him remember just how much he missed her. Despite their short time in that place, he felt a real connection to her like he hadn't felt with a woman in a long time. He even missed her grandmother Madame Bess even though he knew the old lady was skeptical of him getting close with her granddaughter but he understood her concerns.

Of course once they arrived in St. Paul, they did get a bit lost and had to call Madame Bess to give them directions. When they managed to find the neighborhood and rolling down the window, Sam used his flashlight on the houses to get a better look on the numbers on the houses. They made a turn and finally found the address they were looking for as he had his flashlight on a white two story house with gables attached to the front porch and two nice chairs sitting on the left side of the porch and they noticed the front porch lights were on.

"Wow, this house has such an old-fashioned look about it, something out those old time period dramas" said Dean.

Sam didn't respond as Dean pulled their car into the driveway. Then the two jumped out of the car and Sam turned off his flashlight and left it in the car. They walked up to the front porch and then to the front door which had a screen door. Dean rang the doorbell and within several seconds, a door opened and Madame Bess greeted them. She was still dressed like a stereotypical Medium now wearing a red and black gypsy-like long blouse and black trousers with exotic jewelry.

"Oh Sam and Dean I'm so glad you two finally made it, come in boys, come in!" she cried her face now filled with joy.

They entered the house and were standing in the hall as she looked them over.

"Oh boys it is so wonderful seeing you two again com here and give me a hug" she said as she went over and each hugged the brothers in a grandmotherly way.

"It's good to see you too Ma'am" said Dean.

"Yeah, Same here" Sam replied.

"Well I'm sorry you had trouble finding us but at least you're here now safe and sound" she said.

"It wasn't too much trouble Madame Bess, anyway how is Gwen?" replied Sam.

And upon hearing her name, Gwen entered the hall looked at the two and just smiled. Sam couldn't help notice how beautiful she looked then again she always looked beautiful to him. She was now wearing a simple long-sleeved blue blouse and a knee-length black floral skirt with blue and red decorations and nice jewelry. She and Sam were now locked in eye contact as they glared at each other like two old lovers who hadn't seen each other in a while.

"Gwen" Sam cried out.

Then Gwen rushed over to Sam and gave him a light hug.

"Oh Sam I'm so glad you made it" she said.

"Yeah me too" said Sam.

He paused a bit and then spoke up again.

"I say Gwen, you look great" he told her.

"Thanks, you too" replied Gwen as the two continued to glare at each other while Madame Bess had a slight disapproving look on her face and Dean slightly coughed to snap Sam out of it.

"Anyway Madame Bess, Gwen called us regarding you two having visions of a witch using a book that will cause harm?" Dean said wanting to get down to it.

"Well dear before I tell you all that I saw, we have another surprise for you two as somebody else is here" said Madame Bess.

"Who?" asked Dean.

Just then Ava walked into the hallway and now it was Dean's turn to stare as if he was seeing his old fame once again. Ava looked great now wearing brown long-sleeve Patty Boutik deep V neck blouse with a white t-shirt underneath and black jeans and ruby red lipstick and nice ear rings. Dean couldn't help not only shocked at seeing her again but mesmerized by her beauty. Ava just glared back with the same look on her face thrilled at seeing him again after all this time.

"Ava, Holy I wasn't expecting you'd be here" said Dean.

After the shock wore off, he suddenly looked serious again.

"I mean what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Oh, well you see I called her up too yesterday" said Gwen with an awkward look on her face.

"You what?" asked Dean.

"That's right, Gwen thought it would be a good idea to invite you all since the three of you being hunters and this thing seemed to be right up your alley" Madame Bess answered.

"Ava arrived here last night and we told her we had called you guys as well and we all have being waiting for you two, I know I should have told you that when I called you Sam but I guess I sort of wanted it to be a surprise" she finished.

"Surprise!" Ava cried out in an attempt to be sarcastic.

"Yeah, a real surprise" said Dean awkwardly.

"It's good to see you Dean after all this time" said Ava.

"Yeah, good to see you too Ava you look fantastic" said Dean.

"Thanks so do you" Ava said.

Sam just smirked as he watched his brother now acting like an awkward lovestruck teenager seeing his crush which isn't usual for Dean the long-time ladies man.

"Okay, now enough of the reunion, we need to get down to business on why you we called you all as we already filled Ava in on everything we know" said Madame Bess.

Later, all five of them now settled in the living room sitting on the couch and chairs having gotten over their reunion as Madame Bess was explaining to Sam and Dean about the visions.

"Like I said before, both me and Gwen saw her in our visions using this ancient looking book called the Book of Damned which I sensed was not good and when I talked to the spirits it told me this was book was evil and will lead to even further destruction in the world and then I saw the images of these people like in some kind of trance like zombies" she finished.

"I just wonder who is this woman and why does she have this book?" asked Gwen.

"We can tell you exactly who she is, her name is Rowena and she's a witch" said Dean.

"A witch, but how do you guys know, do you two know her personally?" asked Gwen.

"As a matter of fact we do, we have cross paths with her before and I will say she's been or this earth for a very long time centuries if believe and is quite evil" said Sam.

"Oh, I can believe it dear, I can believe anything right now" said Madame Bess.

"I've come across witches in past but I never met one that is centuries old, I mean is she immortal or something" asked Ava.

"Yes she is and now that she has that book she is even more dangerous" said Sam.

"But what is exactly this book of Damned, I mean I could feel that is dark and evil and all" replied Madame Bess.

"Yes, even in my visions I could tell that when she uses that book something very bad is going to happen" said Gwen.

"All we can tell you is that the book is indeed evil and we had possession of it before but lost it to Rowena" said Dean as he and Sam turned to each other exchanging awkward glances.

"What does she want with it?" asked Ava.

"Well it is an ancient book written many centuries ago that contains a lot of dark magic spells and has been used by a cult members and a coven of witches before being in the hands of an evil and dangerous family. A friend of ours got possession of the book and we had it in our hands for awhile until well you know and we have been hoping to find her and retrieve the book" said Sam with a bit a sad look on his face as it made him think about Charlie and him forcing Rowena to use the book to find a spell to remove the Mark from Dean which led up to all the chaos that is happening right now with the Darkness.

"I sense she already used this book because of the images of those people who seemed to be under her spell" said Madame Bess.

"We're worry about that when the times right but anyway can you describe in your visions where Rowena is?" Dean asked.

"Well, I know she's right here in this city, because I saw visions of the Pembroke Hotel which is in this city and even the number of the hotel suite 312" said Madame Bess.

"Gwen why didn't you tell me this when you called me?" asked Sam anxiously.

"I wanted to wait until you got here until we tell everything we know" she said.

"Yeah, they told me this last night but I agreed to wait until you get here to make a move so we can work in this case together" said Ava.

"Well, it's good you're here we can use the extra help" Dean found himself saying although it still felt so weird having her around again but he wasn't sorry to see her again and use her assistance instead he was looking forward to more than he wanted to show it.

Ava just glared at him and smiled.

"Well, I think we have enough of this discussion of this witch Rowena for now, I know you have to find her and all but I think we can all have a bite right now before any of you makes a move okay" said Madame Bess.

"Yeah, well I could use another bite, talking about all this stuff has suddenly made me hungry" said Ava.

"Okay everybody lets go to the dining room" said Madame Bess and soon everybody got up and followed Madame Bess into the dining room.

Sam and Dean were the last to follow her and Dean turned to Sam and murmured, "Well, I say it's good to have the whole gang back again".

"Yeah, seems like old times huh" replied Sam.

Later, they were all in the dining room eating tuna sandwiches that Madame Bess fixed with some potato chips and a drink of pepsi for Madame Bess didn't have beer in her home. In fact, the only alcohol beverages she did have was bottles of wine coolers which she normally saves for dinner as she was one of those folks that didn't think it was proper to drink alcohol until the evenings. While eating their food, the gang didn't talk about Rowena or the Book of Damned but instead decided to catch up on what the other was doing. Madame Bess and Gwen continued with their Psychic business despite the Darkness as a matter of fact, their business boomed a since the Darkness as they received even more clients. Ava was with her family for about three weeks but decided to return to hunting and her recent case was in California involving ghosts despite her parents protest before she got a call from Gwen about this case.

Sam and Dean told them about being reunited with their long lost half-brother Adam who now stays in the bunker with them. They didn't tell them all the details of their brother being dead and resurrected or that he was trapped in Lucifer's cage for several years while an archangel possessed his body just that they met him only once some years ago and got reacquainted again and that his mother is dead so they're now all he has. They also told them about resuming hunting again and did a couple of cases since. Ava and Dean got a bit friendly as well as Sam and Gwen while Madame Bess just watched their interactions with a cautious look. Afterwards, Dean and Sam decided to call Adam to check on him while Ava called her parents. Adam was doing fine. He grew bored so he decided to use the shooting range in the bunker to practice his shooting rather than go outside this time. He also watched movie on some of their dvds and plans on going out to the store to get few snacks and call Darcy after she gets off work that evening. They both engaged in brief conversation with him and promised to get back as soon as they finished with this latest case and Adam wished them good luck before saying their goodbyes then everybody went back into the living room to continue their discussion on the Rowena business.

"Okay, we need to come up with plan on how to handle this" said Sam.

"We for one thing, we you me and Ava have to change for our case and head to the hotel" said Dean.

"You mean disguise yourselves as FBI agents or police officers. Ava already told us about how she works her cases and even showed us her fake badges" said Gwen with a grin.

Dean and Sam just glanced at Ava who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"What? They were curious on how I do my job and I told them even showed them few other fake IDs I use" said Ava.

Dean just slightly coughed embarrassingly and said, "Well anyway he head to the hotel and go to that room of me and Sam have a iron chains which will make her vulnerable".

"Iron chains?' asked Madame Bess.

"Yes ma'am" replied Dean.

"Yes, I think a read up upon the lore of witches and iron does in fact make them powerless" she replied.

"But then why disguise yourselves as FBI agents if you already know where to find her?" asked Gwen.

"That's just in case anyone gets suspicious, regarding capturing Rowena, we can say we're the FBI" replied Sam.

"But wouldn't they become suspicious upon seeing iron chains on her rather than handcuffs?" Gwen asked again.

"Yeah, that's why I got some tranquilizers in my bag. Bev my old mentor carried them for some of our cases and they can be quite handy including in this case. Once you got the chain son her I inject her than you can remove the chains when we escort her out of the hotel so nobody will get suspicious and if they do we're just say were the FBI and she's a wanted fugitive show off our badges and all and they usually don't question anything afterwards" replied Ava. "Good plan" said Dean impressed by Ava's idea.

"Anyway, me and Sam will head to motel now to change and drive back here to pick up Ava before checking out that hotel to find Rowena" he continued.

"Yeah, I need to change into my professional gear as well" said Ava.

"Why do you need to go to a motel when you can stay right here doing your stay" said Madame Bess.

With that, everybody except Madame Bess looked awkward and uncomfortable.

"Stay here?" asked Dean who still taken aback.

"Yes why not? I have two guest rooms upstairs, the second one was once my late husband's study but now that he's departed I turned it into an extra guest room and it has become quite handy. I will say that it has a king-sized bed rather than a double single beds but I'm sure you brothers can handle that" Madame Bess replied.

"Well, that's nice of you but we couldn't…" replied Dean but Madame Bess cut him off.

"Oh, nonsense, after everything we've been through I consider us all friends and couldn't here of any friends visiting sleeping in a mere motel when I have plenty of room right here" she replied.

This time Sam tried to speak up.

"Well ma'am like my brother said…" but Madame Bess cut him off too.

"Now there is no more to discuss, I insist on you two staying here and I won't take no for answer" she replied.

Dean and Sam just stood there and briefly glanced over to Ava and Gwen who didn't know what to say and finally Dean spoke up.

"Okay, if you insist ma'am" he replied.

"Yeah, thanks that is very kind of you" said Sam.

"Then it's all settled now just get your things and Gwen will show you where the guest room is. Just think this being under the same roof again, it will be just like old times together again you know" Madame Bess finished.

Then Sam and Dean went outside to their car and got the rest of their things for their trip and went back inside. Then Gwen greeted them in the hallway.

"Well, I'll show you to your room now" she said.

Sam and Dean just glared at her awkwardly.

"Okay sure" said Sam.

Gwen could sense their awkwardness.

"Hey look, my grandmother can be quite persuasive, if she really insists on something she doesn't back down and doesn't take no for an answer" she said.

"Yeah, that's obvious" remarked Dean.

"Anyway, I'm glad she managed to convince you two to stay here rather than a motel, it will be great for all us to be on the same roof again you know since that other place" Gwen replied.

"Yeah, one big happy family alright" replied Dean sarcastically.

"Well I agree with Gwen, it's good to have you two here especially with us working on the case" said Ava who showed up in the hallway.

"Well before we work together to cast together we need to fill you in more about Rowena as we have had experiences in dealing with her and know what she's capable of" said Dean.

"Okay, I'm not going to do anything to mess this case up as I said before I've dealt with witches before but I'm willing to listen to any info you give alright" said Ava a tad defensively.

"Hey, lets get this settled after we put our things on the guest room and change and all okay guys" said Sam.

"Alright" said Dean.

"Okay you two follow me" said Gwen as she headed upstairs as Sam began to follow behind and Dean prepared to follow Sam when Ava called after him.

"Hey, Dean it really is nice to have you here you know" she said with smile.

"Yeah, same here" replied Dean with a smile as they two glared at each for a few seconds until Dean quickly turned to follow Sam upstairs.

They soon wandered into the upstairs hallway and finally Gwen led them to the last room down and opened the door. They all entered a nice but rather small room that had nice beige wallpaper, drawers and in the middle of the room a king-sized bed with brown bedspread on top.

"Cozy" Dean murmured.

"Well anyway, I'll let you guys get adjusted now" replied Gwen who turned to leave.

Then she stopped and turned to Sam.

"Hey, Sam I didn't say it before, I'm really glad you came and not just for the case" she replied.

"So am I Gwen" Sam replied.

The two also glared at each other for a few seconds before Gwen just looked a bit embarrassed and just turned around and left. Sam kept staring and had that same smile on his face like a lovesick teenager.

"Okay Romeo, I know you missed your little girlfriend and all and she missed you but time to get down to business' replied Dean.

"Knock it off Dean" Sam said turning to Dean.

"Hey, I'm serious, your girlfriend still has it bad for you too" Dean teased.

"Yeah, well I saw the way you looking at Ava, looks like I'm not the only one who still has it bad for someone" Sam fired back grinning.

"Okay, okay lets drop the love story and plan our next move which is to change into our suits and head to that hotel" said Dean.

After putting their things down, Dean began looking about the room.

"I will say I didn't expect we would be spending our visit at under this roof with Ava and the two psychic grandmother and granddaughter duo you know it feels so much like a de ja vu" he remarked.

"Hey I wasn't expecting it either Dean, it kind of feels kind of weird but in a good way. Anyway we could least make the best of it" said Sam who deep down was kind of glad that he was staying at house rather than another cheap motel because of Gwen.

Dean still looked about the room.

"Yeah, I know being with them again it doesn't feel so bad afterall. I just wish we had twin beds instead of having this huge bed to share, it's pain sharing a bed you with Sam no offense with you tossing and turning and bumping into me" Dean replied.

"Well it's no picnic sharing a bed with you either with you sometimes hogging up the blanket" Sam fired back.

"Okay, lets not argue about this right now just get settled in" Dean said.

He then went to the bed and decided to sit down on it as the bed felt comfortable better then the beds at the motels they slept in.

"Well anyway, once again home sweet home for now" he said.


	66. Chapter 66

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 66 To Catch a Witch

After changing into their black suits, Dean and Sam headed downstairs with Dean carrying a brown leather duffle bag which contained the necessary items they needed to capture Rowena. They entered the living room where they were greeted by Madame Bess and Gwen who had still been sitting on the couch when they looked up and saw them and both got out and walked over to them.

"Wow what fine handsome men you look in those suits" said Madame Bess looking impressed.

"Yeah, Sam you look quite dashing" said Gwen who couldn't take her eyes off of Sam.

Sam just bashfully smiled back.

"Thanks Gwen" he said.

Dean just smirked at his brother's dorky expression as he was obviously crushing on Gwen and her crushing on him.

"So anyway, where's Ava?" Dean asked.

"She's must still be upstairs changing" answered Madame Bess.

"Yeah like I said before Sam, women always take forever to change unlike us guys who are simple" said Dean.

"Hey!" replied Gwen who was looking quite offended.

"No offense there Gwen, but it's just a fact" Dean told her.

"Well, if it is a fact, you guys should be glad, since all the time it takes for a woman to make herself look good and stunning" said Madame Bess.

"Well I have no problem with that" said Dean with a gin.

Just then they all turned to look as Ava came down the stairs now dressed in a navy blue pants suit and white blouse, her hair now pinned up and wearing dark red lipstick. This time Dean was couldn't take his eyes off of her. As Ava entered walked up to them, she just asked, "Well how do I look?"

"Why you look great Ava" said Gwen.

"Yes that is quite sharp and stunning, don't you think so guys?" said Madame Bess who then turned to Dean.

"Oh, yeah Ava you look great, real great" said Dean as it was Sam's turn to smirk.

"Okay, well what is the plan, I mean we don't just knock on her room door and say hey we come to take you captive" said Ava.

"I agree, besides Rowena knows who me and Sam are but she doesn't know who you are Ava" replied Dean.

"Oh, I see, you want me to go to her suite" said Ava.

"Yes, but Rowena is not likely to just let some stranger in even for a FBI agent, in fact that might make her more nervous we have to catch her off guard" said Dean.

Then a light bulb seemed to go over Ava's head.

"I know, I can sneak into room where the hotel stores the staff's uniforms and change into maid's uniform" she said. Dean looked quite impressed with this idea.

"Hey that looks like a great idea but how to find the room and enter without being caught?" asked Dean.

"Trust me, I've done this before, when I was hunting with my old partner Bev, I managed to sneak in the rooms where they store the uniforms and disguise myself a maid to solve a case involving demons. It was a piece of cake and I could do it again" she said.

"Are you sure?" replied Sam.

"Yes, from what I remember the uniform room is usually on the first floor near the back entrance. All I have to do is sneak in there unseen and then I can knock on the door when she lets me in I can distract her and you guys come in and jump her with the chains, I'll make sure that the door doesn't lock so you two can enter the room" she said.

"I like how you operate Nancy Drew" said Dean looking at her quite impressed.

"Thanks" she said smiling right back.

"Oh, I just hope you guys will be safe, from my visions I conclude this Rowena to be quite a resourceful woman, in other words quite dangerous" said Madame Bess with a worried expression on her face.

"We'll be okay ma'am we're just sorry that we have to put you in the middle of this bringing Rowena back here, and if you change your mind we'll understand and try to find another place to stash her" said Sam.

But Madame Bess just shook her head.

"Oh no, I told you before I'm more than willing to help after everything we've been through and if you need our help and harboring this evil witch if it means protecting humanity then no problem. I haven't forgotten those visions I saw of this Rowena witch and know if not stopped she will inflict more evil and harm in the world whatever she's planning. If that means stashing her in my basement that so be it and I trust you guys when you say you can control her" she told him.

Sam just smiled pleased she was willing to help them even if he still felt some guilt in involving her and praying neither Gwen nor her grandmother get harmed in all of this remembering Charlie. However, they can more than handle Rowena knowing her weakness and this time they will make sure she doesn't escape like the last time.

"Okay we got head outta here and head over there, we can't waste anymore time concerning Rowena" said Dean.

"Okay I'm ready right now lets go" said Ava.

With that the three of them headed out of the door as Madame Bess and Gwen followed them to the door.

"Good luck you all" said Madame Bess.

"That goes for me too, please be careful" said Gwen.

"We're always careful" said Sam as the two exchanged glances for a few seconds.

Then the three hunters walked out the door and all them jumped into the Impala with Ava getting into the backseat. Soon they drove out of the driveway and down the road. While on the way to the hotel they decided to go over their plans once again as Sam read out the directions to the hotel from the piece of paper he was now holding. It took them about less than 20 minutes to downtown where the hotel was and it looked like a typical large hotel in a big city and the city lights made it easier to see it plus the huge sign of the hotel name that was flickering with a red glow. Dean drove the car around heading to the parking lot of the back entrance of the building. Then he parked the Impala and soon the three exited the car as Sam grabbed the duffle bag in the back seat and they all headed towards the back entrance of the hotel and entered the building to it.

"I just hope this hotel has the uniform room around here, I mean this hotel looks big enough for them to have one" said Ava.

"Well, lets search around okay" said Dean.

It didn't take long for them to see a door with a sign that said "Uniform Room, Staff only". Next to that door was another one with a sign that said "Linen Room".

Ava turned to the guys and said, "Okay, I will go in here real quick and change into the maids uniform, you two go on ahead I will meet you two on the third floor" she said.

"Hey, shouldn't we just stand out here and be a look out?" Sam asked.

"No that's not necessary, trust me I've done this before just up on ahead and wait for me" she said.

"Are you sure?' asked Dean.

"Quite" she replied. Dean just nodded.

"Okay but take care of yourself don't get caught" he told her.

"I won't" she said.

"Okay, come on Sam" said Dean as the two just left Ava to enter the uniform room as they walked around the hallway looking for the elevator.

A few people passed them down the hall but didn't take notice of them, Dean then noticed a vending machine and a ice machine next to it as he stared at all the snacks it contained. He could use a Hershey bar he thought but there was no time for that. Just opposite of the machines was the elevator and soon Sam pressed the up button. They had to wait five minutes before the elevator doors to open and it felt like forever and Dean really grew impatient and was prepared to just take the stairs. When they got into the elevator, it contained about five other people and Dean pressed the number three button for the third floor. Just like before none of the other people paid much attention to them as they all rode the elevator in silence and when the elevator stopped on the third floor and the doors opened Sam and Dean were the only ones who stepped out. Right opposite the elevator was another vendor machine and once again Dean was tempted but restrained. Nor wanting to just stand around just in case someone passed by, they went over to the vendor machine as they waited for Ava.

"Just wished Ava would get here already, hope nothing happened" Dean replied as he was getting bored and impatient.

"Don't worry Dean, Ava said it herself she's a pro at this, that's why we brought her along" said Sam.

"Yeah, I know" Dean said.

Sam could see the look on his face and tell he was thinking about Ava more then he wanted but he wasn't going to say anything about it right now. As the minutes passed, a few people did pass by walking down the hall but and Dean and Sam would face the Vendor Machine pretending they were planning to make a purchase. They even noticed a male housekeeper walking down pass as he just gave a friendly hello to the guys and they responded right back then press the elevator button and waited about five minutes until the elevator doors opened and went inside and it closed again. Dean could help but stare.

"Well, I see this place takes the equal employment thing seriously" said Dean who had never seen a male housekeeper at all during the many hotels they were at.

Ten minutes must have passed as Dean and Sam started to both grow impatient just standing near the vendor machine when the elevator doors finally opened again and out stepped Ava now dressed in modern housekeeping uniform which was light red blouse and a dark red trousers. She was also pushing a linen trolley that contained towels, wash cloths and had what look like a laundry bag where you dispose of all the used linen. Dean couldn't help but think she looked quite hot in that uniform.

"Well, it took you long enough" said Dean relived.

"Hey, I couldn't help that, I had to wait for two housekeepers to who kept gossiping like schoolgirls to finally leave after going into the linen room not to mention to wait forever for the elevator" she replied.

"Well you finally got here that's all that matters" said Dean then he began to just dress Ava down with his eyes.

"What?" she asked feeling a bit awkward.

"It's just that you make a quite a hot maid, you know I always had fantasy about maids and all" he replied.

Ava just rolled her eyes.

"Well you can tell us about your fetish later horn dog, but we got take care of this right now so lets go already" she said in slightly stern tone.

"Oh I like it went you take charge like that" Dean teased.

Ava just rolled her eyes again trying not to smile.

"Come on you two" said Sam who was himself getting kind of amused of their banter.

They walked down the hall as Ava was walking ahead of the brothers dragging the linen trolley. Luckily for them nobody was walking down the hall which gave them some privacy to talk among each other. They finally got the room number 312 and stopped. Ava turned to the guys.

"Okay, you guys this is it" she told them.

"Well you know what to do" said Dean.

Then Dean and Sam walked back down the hall to stay out of sight just like they planned as they were going to wait for about a couple of minutes to come in the room as Ava would have placed a small bawled up piece of paper towel she has stuffed in her bra into the door latch hole so they can be able to open it, something she picked form watching it on TV but it works in real life too. Then while she keeps Rowena distracted they will take her off guard with the iron chain in their duffle bag. Of course even if they managed to subdue her, she will don't just surrender without a fight especially in a public place, she will definitely try to create a scene to draw attention. To make sure that doesn't happen, they took extra precaution when Ava told them about the tranquilizers in her purse that her old mentor Bev used to carry and taught her how to use followed by a bottle of chloroform but the felt the tranquilizer was better.

They will make her drowsy enough for awhile at least that she won't be able to do anything Then they will have to remove the chains while walking her out of the hotel of course but she'll be too out of it to resist and if anybody is around, Dean will simply pretend that she's his girlfriend who had too many to drink and will kiss her if he had too to silent her. By the time they have in the car she'll pass out and they'll head back to Madame Bess's place where they'll stash in the basement putting the chains about on.

Anyway as they were walking down the hall, Ava kept knocking on the door yelling, "Room Service".

Finally, the door opened but instead of Rowena, a maid answered the door. She was a young Asian-American woman who looked about the same age as Ava and was of the same height and build with short hair in page boy hairdo.

Ava just looked embarrassed and said, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know there was already room service here" as she didn't know what else to say.

The maid looked at her quite friendly and didn't seem phased at all.

"That's okay, I was just getting started to clean up the room" she replied.

After glaring at Ava quite hesitantly she finally spoke up again.

"You know why don't you come in and help me, I mean with the two of us, we can get this room done more quickly as I have more rooms to clean" she said.

Ava looked a bit surprised by her suggestion as it wasn't what she expected then again she didn't expect a maid to be in the room instead of Rowena.

"Are you sure, I mean is that allowed?" Ava asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'm sure, like I said, I want to get this room done quicker and get to the other rooms, besides I like having someone else to talk to while doing the rooms, and as for the rules, who cares nobody has to know anyway" said the maid.

Ava still felt awkward about this but she didn't know what else to do.

"Okay" she said kind of reluctantly.

"Perfect" said the maid who then held the door as she let Ava in.

Ava suddenly remembered Dean and Sam who will be at the door in a few minutes expecting to be able to enter the room after her sticking the piece of bawled up napkin she has stashed in her bra on the door latch hole but the plans will have to change for now. They can't come in with this maid still here as she will get suspicious. When they find the door locked and try to get in, she'll must make sure to answer the door pretend they have the wrong room to so they can pick up what's going on and then she can make sure that maid doesn't see her take the bawled up napkin out of her bra and stick it in the door latch hole. She followed the maid into the room wheeling in the trolley where in front of her was an unmade bed that had been slept in, a tray that was used for eating still on the bed, some things on the floor. There was another trolley that contained linen and bag for dirty laundry.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I already had some clean linen to replace, you could have let that at outside" she said pointing the linen stand she had.

"Well that's okay, I can wheel it back outside right now" she said as she was prepared to do just that hoping Dean and Sam were out there so she can give them the heads up.

"No that's okay, just leave it, it doesn't matter which linen we use" she said. "

Great" she Ava a bit disappointed.

The maid began to make up the bed by taking the sheets off and replacing them with new ones and Ava went over to assist.

"Well, this room doesn't seem so bad" said Ava making small talk.

"Yeah, I know you should have seen some of the rooms I had to clean up before, looked a like a tornado can crashing in, I mean total slobfest, some of these guests, they just become total pigs once they leave home and go away on whatever, trips, holidays " said the maid just shaking her head.

"Well, if they're going to check into a nice hotel with their hard-earned money that provides nice food and maid service, I guess that can afford to become slobs" replied Ava.

"Oh, have you had to clean any real messy rooms?" asked the maid.

"No I haven't had the pleasure yet" said Ava.

"Oh I'm Joy by the way" said the maid.

"I'm Ava" said Ava still just trying to engage in conversation and act as naturally as possible.

"How long have you've been working here, I haven't seen you around before?" asked Joy.

"I haven't been here real long I'm new" said Ava getting a bit uncomfortable but she had to keep up the façade.

"Really, I'm new too, only been here six months" said Joy.

Soon they two of them completed making up the bed and just they heard it, the sound of someone trying to open the door.

"I wonder who is out there and can't be lady not now plus she has her key" said Joy.

Before Joy could do or say anything else Ava headed towards the door yelling, "I'll see who it is" and then she opened the door to face Dean and Sam as she knew they be there.

"Ava what the hell?" said Dean his voice so low that Joy couldn't hear him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm afraid the lady isn't here right now, we're just cleaning up, I suggest you come back later" said Ava pretending she's talking to hotel guests.

Dean and Sam at first looked confused but then glanced over to where Joy was and quickly caught on.

"Oh we see, okay" said Dean playing along.

Then Ava while holding the door stepped a bit where she was partially inside and outside the room titled a bit to the right, making sure Joy didn't see her reach inside her shirt with her hand to remove the bawled up piece of paper towel from her bra and place into the door latch hole as Dean just stared looking a bit turned on.

"Wow that was kind of hot" he whispered to her.

Ava just rolled her eyes.

"Sure okay, I'll tell her have a nice day" said Ava who quickly shut the door.

Then she turned back to where Joy was who was still standing near the bed looking quite curious.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Oh, just some guy and his friend looking for the lady who stays in this room, I just told them she wasn't hear and they asked me to give her a message just in case she come back before we leave to meet him in the lounge" Ava covered.

"Wow, I wonder what that could be about?" Joy asked.

"Oh, he's probably just some guy the lady met last night maybe at the bar, and he now wants to get to know her more, you know these hotel flings and all" she said.

Joy just nodded seemingly convinced.

"Okay know lets get the bathroom taking care of" she said.

Soon Ava followed Joy into the bathroom where they picked up a wet towel and wet washcloth and wet shower cap on the floor and a used soap bar and removed them from the bathroom and disposed of them in the laundry basket on the stand and soon replaced them with a new towel, washcloth, a new shower cap and bar of soap in a package while Joy talked Ava's ear off the whole time talking gossiping about the guests in the hotel and the staff members and who did what and Ava really wasn't paying attention as she just wanted to get this over with so Joy can leave and she can sneak back in and wait for Rowena when she comes back.

"Oh, I wonder when the lady will get back to her room?" Ava finally asked tired of listening to Joy talk.

"Why do you ask?" asked Joy.

"Oh, I was hoping to give her the message that dude gave me about meeting him at the lounge, I'm a sucker for romance like that" she said.

Joy just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, when I met heras I came in to clean up she told me she will be gone for while and take all the time I had, I guess that means she's not coming back anytime soon" said Joy.

"Oh really?" asked Ava no looking curious.

Then Ava began to pick some used cups was off the floor thinking that this witch was quite a slob when Joy said,"Oh by the way Ava, Rowena left a message for me to give to you too" she said.

Ava's eyes quickly lit up upon hearing Joy know Rowena's name and she quickly turned around only to face Joy who was know holding the dirty tray and she swung it as she was prepared to hit Ava in the face with it.

 **I'm sorry I taking so long to post these chapters lately but I've been working another project so it may take a while to post these stories from now on but still keep reading and enjoy and post any reviews I want to hear more comments. Thank you.**


	67. Chapter 67

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 67 Ambushed

Ava ducked in time as Joy swung that tray at her who then swung the tray at her again and again Ava ducked out of the way then in reflex she backed away and karate kicked the tray at of Joy's hand than ran out of the bathroom. However, this didn't stop Joy from coming at her a she was now liked a person possessed and followed her out the bathroom then went to a dresser near the bed and opened up the drawer and within seconds she had a picked out a kitchen knife and tightly grasped it in her hand, Joy went on an attack and kept lunging at Ava with the knife who did whatever she could to dodge it, finally karate kicking Joy in the stomach sending her back then landing a right hook to Joy's face but the blow didn't even phase Joy who kept on lunging at Ava who threw a couple more right hooks sending her stumbling away but she kept coming back for more.

Finally Ava was close enough to grab Joy's wrist and managed to wrestle the knife out of her hand and toss it on the floor. Joy tried to reach for the knife but Ava grabbed her by the back of her hair and managed to pin her down on the bed. Just then Dean and Sam kicked the door open and came storming in and looked shocked to what they saw.

"Ava what the hell!" yelled Dean as Sam shut the door.

Ava still had Joy pinned to the bed face down who was now struggling and growling like a crazy person and turned to the guys.

"Hey, I may need some assistance here if you two don't mind" she cried out to them. The brothers quickly went over to Ava and help pin Joy to the bed as Ava let go of her.

"Okay Ava, are you going to tell us what the hell is going on here?" asked Dean wondering why the hell he is pinning some maid gone crazy to the bed.

"I"ll explain in a minute but right now I need you to turn her over" cried out Ava.

Dean and Sam just obeyed making sure they had a firm grasp on her, turned Joy over on her back while they had her arms pinned to the bed and she kept growling and Sam attempted to place his hand on her mouth only for her to bite his hand making pull his hand away and yelp in pain. Finally Ava landed a hard punch to Joy's face right between the eyes with some much force knocking Joy out cold as she just lay on the bed now silent her eyes shut. Both Dean and Sam just stared at Ava stunned at what they just witnessed. Ava just shrugged her shoulders.

'Hey, she needed to be silenced, what if somebody heard her and came in. Besides I didn't feel like going another round with her and I'm sure you two don't feel like holding her down forever" she told them.

Dean and Sam just let Joy go kind of relieved they didn't have to deal with the crazy maid anymore at least Ava could hold her own was what Dean was thinking anyway.

"Want to tell us now what happened Ava?" said Dean still confused by all of this.

"Well, first I expected to see this Rowena the witch when I knocked on the door only for this maid her name is Joy answer the door and asked me to help her with the housekeeping and then we began chatting and I was hoping to finish so when we leave I could come back in later and wait Rowena but then out of nowhere she tells me Rowena sent me a message and started attacking me going real psycho-chick on me, I mean she pulled knife on me I had to fight her off" Ava explained.

Dean and Sam listened to Ava's explanation leaving them even more curious as to what happened to Rowena and how the maid is a part of any of it.

"The maid just started going Glenn Close on you huh, I wonder how she's tied in of any of this?" asked Dean.

"Perhaps, Rowena put a spell on her or something to make her something to make her attack Ava" said Sam.

Dean turned to Sam.

"A spell, that could make sense knowing Rowena but how the hell did she know we be here and why would send her little henchwoman here to after Ava, I mean she didn't know anything about her" Dean wondered.

"I don't know Dean, she found out somehow, maybe she used some spell form the Book of Damned or something, I mean that book as a million spells, for all we know, she could have found some spell to predict the future" said Sam.

"You really think she could have done that?" asked Dean.

"That's the only logical explanation, I mean Ava said this maid told her that Rowena sent message to her, she must of known that we were coming somehow" Sam replied.

Ava just shook her head out of frustration.

"It doesn't matter how this witch knew if we were coming or not or about me, she sent this maid to try and kill me and I suggest we tie her up or something before she wakes up and starts attacking again" said Ava.

"Okay" said Sam who grabbed opened up their duffle bag on the floor and pulled out some duct tape.

Then Dean turned Joy's body over on her stomach and soon Sam tied her wrists together with the tape and then he tied her legs together. After turning her over back on her back again, Sam put some of the tape over Joy's mouth to gag her.

"Well, that should hold her" said Dean.

"What about this witch Rowena, if she knew we were coming, I doubt she will be coming back" said Ava.

"Well, we can see she still has her things here" Sam suggested.

"Good thinking" said Ava who then quickly headed for the closets and opened them each and seeing it empty while Sam and Dean checked the dresser drawers to see each of them empty accept the first drawer which had a Bible.

It's definite there is no sign Rowena was ever there.

"Well, clearly she is not here anymore" said Dean.

"We can go downstairs and ask the desk clerk when she checked out" suggested Sam.

"Great but then what, we still don't know where she went" said Dean.

"I bet her little henchwoman might give us something useful to her whereabouts" said Ava pointing to Joy.

"Yeah but I doubt under the circumstances, she won't cooperate with us" said Sam.

"Hey, just give me time with her I'll make her cooperate and tell us what we need to know" said Ava real firmly.

Dean had to admit to himself he found Ava's toughness quite sexy but he held back expressing it remaining to keep it professional. He just lightly shook his head.

"I don't know, I mean since Rowena cast some sort of mojo on her, making her Rowena's assassin doing her dirty work for her, I doubt that she will crack no matter what we do to her as long as she's under Rowena's spell" said Dean.

"Then what?" asked Ava getting a bit impatient as they seemed to be running out of solutions.

Then Sam got an idea.

"I know, we can call up Madame Bess and bring her up here using her psychic abilities to help locate Rowena" he said. Both Dean and Ava thought about this.

"That's great but does it work that way, I mean from what I know, their visions are quite unpredictable" said Ava.

"Not if she touches Joy, and gets a vision of what Rowena told her" said Sam.

"Great thinking" said Dean suddenly looking relived and then turned to Ava.

"Ava, you call up Madame Bess while me and Sam go downstairs and ask the desk clerk some questions" said Dean.

"Right on it" said Ava who quickly pulled out her cell phone from pant's pocket and started dialing while Sam and Dean left the room headed towards the elevator to go downstairs.

Although it took a while as they had to wait for the elevator they made it to the ground floor and got off and approached the hotel front desk clerk a young man in a suit. They did the their typical routine in flashing out their fake FBI badges introducing themselves with fake names and asking about if woman named Rowena MacLeod making sure to describe her appearance and voice as s he could be using a fake name. The desk clerk did some checking.

"There is a Rowena Smith who checked in this hotel two days ago whose room is 312 and from what I know she hasn't checked out yet" said the desk clerk.

Sam and Dean both quickly faced each other looking confused.

"Thank you and if she turns up give ups a ring" said Dean as he gave the desk clerk his card. Then the two walked away and turned to each other.

"So she did come here but she didn't check out despite not finding any of her luggage or belongings in her room" said Sam curiously.

"Well, I suspect since she knew we were coming, she just snuck out of the hotel without checking out" said Dean.

"Then she could be anywhere by now" said Sam.

Dean just nodded.

"Lets go back to the room now" he said and the both headed to the elevator again.

They entered the room again as Ava had already talked to Madame Bess on the cell phone.

"Well, she will be up here right away" she told them.

"Perfect" said Dean.

It took about over fifteen minutes for Madame Bess to arrive at the hotel and she manage to get on the elevator make her way to the third floor and find their hotel room as they guys let her inside. By this time Joy has woken up and for while she tried to cry out but gave up especially after Ava threatened her. Madame Bess just stared at Joy and seemed distressed.

"Oh my" she cried.

"Yeah, we know, this is Rowena's work, she cast some sort of spell on this poor woman to have her do her bidding for her and tried to kill Ava" said Dean.

Madame Bess continued to look worried.

"This is just so much to take" she told them.

"Well do you think you can use your abilities to find out what she knows about Rowena?" asked Sam.

Madame Bess just nodded her head but not too happy about all of this.

"I'll see what I can do okay" she told him.

"We are so sorry to have to involve you" Sam said.

"Oh don't worry, I flattered that you felt I could be useful to you in anyway and I don't mind helping you all after everything we've been through together" she told Sam.

Then she walked over to the bed where Joy still laid all tied up. Joy looked at her and seemed frightened a bit as she tried to speak but couldn't. Madame Bess just looked right into her eyes with a calm look on her face. "

I don't worry dear, I'm not going to hurt you at all" she told the maid gently.

Then Madame Bess just gently touched the maid's face with her hand.

"Relax dear just, relax" she said in a motherly tone.

She continued to place the hand on her face and glare right into her eyes as if she was seeing right through her soul. Just then Madame Bess seem like she was having her visions again as the maid just laid there now all quiet. After a while of this, she let go of Joy's face and then turned to the other three looking all calm.

"Well, did you see anything?" asked Dean urgently. Madame Bess was still calm just looked at them and said "I saw a lot and an tell you exactly what you want to know".


	68. Chapter 68

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 68 Caught a Witch

Dean, Sam and Ava all just stared at Madame Bess waiting for her to tell them what she knew about Rowena's whereabouts after being in a brief trance when she touched Joy, the tied up maid for a while.

"Okay ma'am, give us the lowdown" said Dean urgently.

Madame Bess was still quite calm and relaxed despite the urgent looks on their faces and being aware of the emergency of all of this.

"Patience, dear what I can tell you is that after tapping into that girls head I saw a vision of this Rowena putting some kind of hex on this poor girl" she said pointing at the maid. She then went on. "She gave her instructions that if a red-headed woman arrives in a maid's uniform introducing herself as Ava she was to act casually for while and then kill her taking her off guard and that she will be heading to the airport as her flight is at 3:45".

"So she's at the airport right now?" asked Dean.

"Appears so although I didn't get a vision of her there since I can only see her interaction with this girl upon touching her but if you like I can speak to the spirits again to get find out more on more on where she will be and what she is doing right now" said Madame Bess.

Dean felt a bit embarrassed that neither he nor Sam bothered to ask Madame Bess to do that over the phone but they had so much on their mind and where were in a hurry when they asked her to come over to the hotel room and find out what Rowena told her little hexed henchwoman slave or whatever.

"Okay, we can go back to the house then and you can perform your séance or whatever" said Dean.

"What about her?" asked Ava as they all turned to look at the maid still tied up laying still looking quite calm."We can't just untie, or she'll may attack us or alert someone" she continued.

"Your right, we can just leave her like this for someone else to find, by then we will all have been long gone. Once we capture Rowena we can get her to remove the spell" said Dean.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" asked Ava.

"Well that's the only thing we can do" Sam replied.

"Okay I guess" said Ava.

They all left the hotel room and took the elevator to the ground floor. Once on the ground floor, Ava headed back to the staff room where she snuck in unseen and changed back into her clothes while the others just stood around nearby watching if anybody passing along. Then Ava came out in her own clothes and soon they all exited the building into the parking lot. Dean, Sam and Ava went to the Impala, while Madame Bess went back to her car and soon she led them back to her house. When the group all got back to the house, they filled Gwen in on what was going on and then they all went into the dining room as Madame Bess and Gwen prepared the candles and then all of them sat in around the table with the lights turned off and Madame Bess began.

Everybody was perfectly quiet as Madame Bess insisted on total silence throughout séance or whatever but Dean, Sam and Ava tried to take this all in even though Dean and Sam had witnessed a séance before and have been told about Madame Bess's unique abilities but they never witnessed her actually doing it before now here they were going to see if she can communicate with the spirits who would tell her about Rowena's whereabouts. Just then, they all felt a gust of wind in the room and Madame Bess appeared to be suddenly in a trance. This went on for a about a few minutes and the three hunters watched in amazement while Gwen wasn't phased at all as she was used to all of this. When it was all over and Madame Bess was out of her trance she just looked all calm and collected like it was nothing.

"Well, did you see something I mean did the spirits tell you about Rowena?" asked Sam awkwardly.

Madame Bess just cleared her throat and looked at them.

"Yes, I as a matter fact, I saw in my visions this Rowena at the internationally airport. Then I saw more visions of her on the plane and then again with her using the book this time surrounded by a group of women in what looked like some kind of coven" she said.

Sam and Dean just quickly glared at each other than back at Madame Bess.

"Well, one thing is for sure we got to stop her from getting on that plane" said Dean.

"How?" asked Ava.

Dean then turned to Madame Bess again. "Tell us more about what you saw" he told her.

Sometime later that day, Rowena had arrived at the St. Paul International airport dressed up now in a long-sleeve blue turtleneck, ankle-length dress with a gray buttoned up sweater with, a black neck-length wig on her head as an disguise styled in a pageboy. She was carrying nothing but a round leather duffle bag that was big enough for a few clothes, the Book of Damned and the codex. She had just been hiding out at the restaurant after she snuck out of the hotel without checking out since she just wanted to get away as fast as she could and soon she will be out of this state far away from those who are after her. She was quite clever she thought to herself as she remembered about the spell she put on the maid as a means to take care of her current problem. Even if they managed to stop that maid or even gank her, she will be long gone and if they tried to catch up with her again, she will have to deal with them again and this time make sure they're taken care of permanently. Rowena entered the building which was fairly crowded and went through all the process of a security check regarding herself and her duffle bag and purse.

After that was all done and she was directed to which gate to go to she decided to first head to the restroom since that martini drink she had affected her kidneys. She headed to the women's restroom and after using the toilet, she went the sink and started washing her hands. Then Rowena took the time to readjust her wig. By then, two other women who were in the restroom had left and she was alone. After fixing her wig, Rowena decided to readjust her lipstick too so she took out the red lipstick from her purse and used it on her lips. She heard the door open again but she didn't look up as she finished using the lipstick. "

Just fixing yourself up huh?" said a woman's voice.

Rowena turned to see Madame Bess now standing next to her at the sink.

"Uh yes" she answered her not understanding why this lady was so interested.

"Yeah, I came in to fix my makeup too, a lady should always look good no matter where she goes" Madame Bess said.

Rowena just gave a friendly smile and walk over to where the paper towels were to wipe her hands.

"So where are you headed?" Madame Bess asked.

"Oh just out west" said Rowena not in the mood to engage in conversation to this nosy old lady.

"Yeah, me too, I'm going to visit my granddaughter, you now it's been a while I saw her as I haven't traveled since well you know the blackout in the sky in all" said Madame Bess.

"Well, we can't let the blackness stop us from living" said Rowena.

"Yeah, I know, its' just scary in all, don't know what to expect. I say are you going on a vacation?" asked Madame asked her.

"Yes, you can say I'm going on vacation" replied Rowena getting annoyed with this lady already and after finishing wiping her hands she threw the paper towels in the wastebasket and then went to the sink to grab her purse and pick up her duffle bag and briefly turned to Madame Bess.

"Well, nice talking to you now have a nice day" she told her and headed for the door. "Oh by the way, I know who you are Rowena" Madame Bess cried out and Rowena then turned around to face her realizing this woman's presence wasn't a coincidence.

She even wondered if she was one of her son's goons she sent after her.

"Oh do you?" Rowena replied slyly not a bit afraid.

Madame Bess just glared back fearlessly looking all calm.

"Yes dear, you're someone who has evil in you, who will do evil and cause harm and destruction if you are not stopped" Madame Bess replied back sternly.

"Is that so?" asked Rowena smirking now.

"That is so" said Madame Bess.

"And who do you suppose is going to stop me luv, you?" asked Rowena as she slowly walked towards her and stopped.

"I won't be the one to stop you dear" said Madame Bess.

"But I will" said another woman's voice behind her and before Rowena could turn around she was quickly grabbed from behind, the back of her hair lifted and a syringe needle struck into the back of her neck for a few seconds. When Rowena was released she turned to realize it was Ava and she looked stunned.

"You!" she cried out.

"Yeah that's right bitch, you thought you had gotten rid of me when you sicced your henchwoman after me. Well we took care of her by the way, you can say she is a little tied up" said Ava sarcastically.

"What did you give me!" cried out Rowena rubbing the back of her neck.

"Something that will make sure you won't be any trouble, from what I know you witches are still vulnerable to things like drugs just like we normal humans" said Rowena.

"Oh you bet I can still be trouble deary!" cried Rowena.

"Well I had feeling about that that's why I took more precaution" cried Ava.

Then just as Rowena raised her hand to attack, Ava quickly pulled out a tiny spray bottle from her purse and squirted some liquid in her eyes. Rowena began to yelp in pain as she covered her eyes with her hands and Ava quickly stepped away from Rowena keeping out of her way and walking near the bathroom stalls. Rowena continued to cover her eyes and went over to the sink to turning on the faucet again to wash out her eyes. It took about a several seconds for Rowena to finish as she was finally able to open her eyes again although she was still blinking quite a bit.

"Oh, I don't know what the hell was that but I swear I will make you pay!" she said very angrily.

But then she suddenly started to feel the effects of the injection and became lightheaded and dizzy and the feeling started getting stronger by the second.

"What's wrong sister, not feeling too well?" asked Ava with a smirk.

Rowena struggled to compose herself but the effects were getting stronger and she started to stumble and she was about to raise her hand to use her magic when Madame Bess reached out and grabbed her.

"That will do dear, I'm afraid you're caught" she told her.

Rowena tried to struggle from her grasp when Ava walked up and grabbed a hold of her too making sure she can't use any of her magic as Sam and Dean had warned them about her magic tricks with her arms. Several more seconds passed and soon and they heard someone struggling to open the door as Ava had locked the door when she snuck into the restroom without Rowena seeing and used the tranquilizer on her. Both women felt proud of their job well done with Madame Bess to distract Rowena so Ava could inject her since using the iron chains wouldn't be an option at the airport since it would be detected at the security check besides they couldn't use them in front of a large crowd as they would be noticed and the needed to make sure Rowena wouldn't cause a scene so drugging her was the only option from what they researched, witches are still humans who can be susceptible to some of the things that includes illness, drugs, physical harm etc although many witches cast spells to protect themselves death and Rowena is a powerful immortal witch, they didn't think even she can be immune from a knew exactly where she would be and at what time from Madame Bess's visions of seeing Rowena in the restroom and checking her watch for the time. The plan was perfect.

"Okay, time to find the boys" said Ava as each woman took a hold of Rowena's arm who by now half away still dizzy and stumbling.

They walked to the door and Ava unlocked it and when she opened the door, there was a group of women standing at the doorway all looking curious as the two women clutched a drugged out Rowena.

"Oh, our friend here is having one of her dizzy spells again" said Ava to the group.

"Yes, we are going to have to call the doctor again, let's just get her in the car quickly excuse us please" said Madame Bess both acting like concerned friends.

Then they dragged Rowena away from the group of women still looking confused. When Dean and Sam who had been standing nearby saw them they rushed up to them.

"Wow, finally caught her" said Dean looking quite impressed.

"Yeah, you can say we caught ourselves a witch" said Ava sarcastically.

Rowena tried to murmur something but her words were slurred.

"Oh what, what is that you're saying I can't understand" said Dean in a mocking tone. Then he just got up in her face. "Long time no see sweetie, we got some unfinished business to discuss, and we made sure you wouldn't be a problem" he said slyly.

Sam looked around and noticed some people who passed them by glance their way and was worried out anyone getting too suspicious.

"Hey guys lets get out of here quickly some people are starting to stare" he said. "

Let's go" said Dean.

With that Dean grabbed hold of Rowena and had her lean on him as they walked Rowena out of the building with Ava carrying her duffle bag. There was a security guard walking nearby and Rowena still half awake glanced his way and started to murmur something but when the guard turned their way Dean did some quick thinking and turned Rowena to face him and kissed her as if they were lovers. Rowena tried to pull away but she was too weak and to the guard it looked like they were lovebirds kissing so he just turned away and kept on walking. Then after he was out of sight, Dean quickly pulled Rowena off.

"That was quick thinking" said Ava hiding the fact she was a bit jealous.

"Yeah, but now let's hurry out of here, not interested and sucking more face with the wicked witch here".

With Dean's arms around Rowena and her leaning up on him, he continued to walk her away heading for the main entrance of the airport with the others following along and soon they were out the door without any incident. In no time, they headed out into the parking lot where Ava's van was as they didn't take the Impala for this mission. Ava opened the van and they pushed Rowena inside as Ava got into the driver's seat with Dean in the passenger seat and Sam and Madame Bess in the back with Rowena and soon they drove off out of the parking lot. Rowena had passed out by this time so they quickly put the iron chains on her attaching the shackles around her wrists just for precaution even though she wouldn't be waking up at least during the ride.

"So what is the next plan?" asked Ava not taking her eye off the wheel.

"Well we stick to the plan to get her back to the house and ask her about how the book and it there is spell to use to that will defeat the Darkness" said Dean.

Sam had searched through Rowena's duffle bag and found the Book of the Dammed and the codex as Madame Bess looked on amazed. As she touched the book she got an uncomfortable feeling.

"This book is evil and causes nothing but destruction" she said.

Sam took the book from her. "Yes, I know that but if we can use this book to help stop Darkness that it is worth a try" he told her.

But Madame Bess still didn't look to happy. "

Hey, don't worry about ma'am, we will discuss all of this when we bet back to the house, the important thing is that we that book out of Rowena's clutches before she can do more damage by using it, which I'm sure she has done plenty already" said Dean.

They all were silent during the rest of their ride as they were all thinking about the Book of Damned and if there is a possibly chance it could be used to defeat the Darkness or destroy it once and for all.

 **Just wanted to say other than writing new chapters and posting them I have also been going back and making some corrections of grammar and punctuation and making some changes in the dialogue on previous chapters to improve them and I will be doing this with more previous chapters. I will also love to hear some more feedback regarding the stories. Thanks again.**


	69. Chapter 69

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 69 Trapped a Witch

They finally drove back to Madame Bess's house and parked in the driveway. Gwen who had been waiting anxious in the living room for their return or to get a call from them whether it was good or bad news heard them drive up and quickly leaped up from the couch, looked out the window to see the van in the driveway as the porch lights were on and had been since the blackness in the sky and she could see her grandmother, Ava and the Winchesters getting out of the van. Then she rushed towards the front door and opened it. Within moment, Madame Bess was heading for the door and she greeted her.

"Oh, grandma, you're all back, what happened, were you able to track down this witch Rowena or not?" she asked anxiously.

"Well you can say that the witch was indeed caught" said Madame Bess as Gwen opened the screen door for her who in turn took the door and held it for Ava carrying her duffle bag, Sam carrying Rowena's duffle bag and Dean carrying an unconscious Rowena over his shoulder like a sack of potato, her arms limp and dangling, as well as her long red hair as they left her black wig in the van.

The iron chains had since been removed as they felt it was safe since she was still out cold and no threat to them. Gwen just stood there with her mouth open looking quite stunned at what she had just seen, a real life evil witch and now unconscious in her house and being carried by Dean who just seemed calm and relaxed with the witch now limp over his shoulder.

"Hey, where is your basement?" he asked Madame Bess casually as if this was no big thing.

"Over here" she said as she led the way with Dean and Ava trailing behind while Gwen just stood silent and stared looking stunned still a taken back by all of this.

Sam remained behind with her.

"Don't worry Gwen, we caught Rowena and now that we have her trapped and it will be okay" Sam said.

"I hope so" said Gwen still a bit nervous. Sam could sense her concerns.

"Hey, we're sorry to put you all into this but once we have her chained in the basement we can get the answers we want from her" he said trying to reassure her.

"You didn't drag us into this we chose to get involved if you remember we are the ones that saw in her our visions and contacted you guys, besides we are always wiling to help after everything we all been through together" said Gwen as both she and Sam just smiled at each other and Gwen was no longer worried.

"Fair enough, well the good news is that we got the Book of Damned back it's right here in this bag" said Sam who was still holding the bag which he quickly laid down on the floor.

"That's great, but what are you guys going to do now?" asked Gwen.

"Well right now we will try to get Rowena to use this book to help us stop this Darkness" he said.

Gwen looked a bit worried.

"I'm a bit worried about all of this I mean you said it yourselves that book is evil and me and grandma sensed it in our visions" she said.

But Sam just put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry Gwen, you just have to trust that we know what we're doing, we will take care of this okay" he said and a tender tone.

Gwen just glared up at Sam looking right into his puppy dog eyes and her concerns disappeared again, she always felt she could trust whatever Sam said. "

Alright Sam" she told him.

"Good" said Sam.

Meanwhile, Madame Bess led Dean and Ava to the basement and Dean entered first down the dark stairs holding on the rail with one hand as with his other arm he wrapped tightly on Rowena's legs as Ava and Madame Bess trailed behind. They soon found themselves in the dark basement as Madame Bess turned on the basement lights and Ava who dropped the duffle bag grabbed an old wooden chair laying in the room and pulled it out. Dean whose left shoulder was now getting a bit sore bent over and set Rowena slowly down on the chair and afterwards rubbed his sore shoulder.

"You okay?" asked Ava who went over to Dean.

"Yeah, just trying to get my shoulder back into circulation, I have to say she is heavier than she looks" he said still rubbing his shoulder.

Then Ava turned back to Rowena who was now sitting up in the chair with her head rolled back.

"I guess we should chain her up before she wakes up" she told Dean.

"Yes, I will feel quite safe if this witch was carefully subdued in my basement" said Madame Bess.

Dean unzipped the duffle bag on the floor and pulled out the chains then with Ava's assistance, they placed the chain shackles on both Rowena's wrists then wrapped the other ends around one of the nearby columns in the basement locked with a padded lock.

"What now?" asked Madame Bess after they were finished who had just stood there silent and observed.

"Well right now we wait for the wicked witch here to wake up" said Dean.

Rowena was out for quite some time, so both Dean and Ava and Madame Bess had gone back upstairs for while to get a snack and something to drink since their escapade in tracking down Rowena, capturing her and bringing her back to the house made them a bit hungry and thirsty not to mention a bit uneasy for Madame Bess and Gwen who still was dealing with the fact that they had a real live powerful and evil witch chained in their basement while the three hunters all not phased at all tried to reassure them. Then Dean, Sam and Ava headed back into the basement to check up on Rowena and when they arrived they noticed that Rowena was waking up. Rowena jerked her head back in forth and then slowly opened her eyes raising her head up a bit still feeling a bit groggy liked she had just woken up from a deep long sleep.

"Well, looks like Sleeping Beauty here is finally awake" said Dean a snarky tone.

Rowena continued to blink her eyes trying and then lifted one her arms to rub her eyes.

"What the hell happened?" she asked in her usually Scottish accent.

"Well, you were sure hard to catch but we finally did it but we had to put you to sleep for while so you wouldn't be any trouble, hope you had a nice nap" said Dean in his usual sarcastic tone.

Rowena was still a bit groggy but she began noticing shackles on her wrists and iron chains and looked around her surroundings finally able to figure out where she was and then turned to look at the three hunters before her.

"I remember you drugged me with something" she cried out looking right at Ava.

"Oh you mean the tranquilizer, well I say it came in quite handy" said Ava with a smirk.

"Yeah, you and that old bag in the ladies restroom at the airport!" she cried out in anger now quite alert.

"Oh she was a friend of ours more than willing to help us out, she was able to located where you were in her visions being a psychic in all' said Dean grinning.

Rowena just glared and smirked back at Dean then at Sam as if she was acknowledging their presence for the first time since waking up.

"Oh so hello again Winchester boys, it's so great seeing you again especially you Dean after having that mark removed, I know Sammy here must be thrilled and you're welcome by the way as you might was well know now that it was because of me you lost the Mark" she replied.

Dean didn't look too impressed or grateful for being reminded by that fact.

"Yes, I know if it wasn't for you the Darkness wouldn't be released and the sky wouldn't have turned into nighttime everywhere" he fired back.

Rowena just smirked again.

"Yeah, about that, well who knew there could be a side effect of that little spell I did to remove that Mark, I mean Sam here sure didn't when he imprisoned me in order to force me to find a spell in that book to remove the curse, but hey look it worked didn't it, the curse is removed and accept for the sky all well that ends well huh?" she replied in a snarky tone.

Dean was still annoyed being reminded how Sam went behind his back to use that damned book and involving Rowena of all people to help.

"Well you won't be using that book to cause any more damage as we now have possession of it as well as the codex sister" he fired back as Rowena just rolled her eyes.

"Well that's gratitude for you see what happens when you try to help the Winchesters" she said.

"Hey, you lucky we ain't ganking you right now as we know for a fact you planned on using that book for carry out whatever evil deeds you had in store" cried out Dean.

Rowena looked at him curiously.

"How could you know that?" she asked.

"Lets' say our dear friend the psychic, the one who helped us catch you saw it in one of her visions of you using the book to create some kind of zombie slaves" Dean said.

"Oh did she?" said Rowena unphased.

"Yes, what were you planning some kind of human slave army for witches or something" replied Dean.

Rowena grinned again.

"Well wouldn't you like to know" she replied.

Sam who had been quiet this whole time decided to join in this discussion.

"Yes, like the slave at the hotel you sent to attack Ava" he remarked.

"Oh her, yes although I'm not too surprised you escape from my little assassin, but oh well I figured I'd be long gone by then and then I nearly was until you caught me" she said.

"Anyway, how did you know that we would show up or about Ava for that matter?" Sam asked although he had an idea he just wanted to hear it from Rowena.

"Well Sammy there, you guys aren't the only ones that can see into the future. You see I used that precious book to cast a spell and see you guys into the future just to keep a track of you guys in case you manage to tack me down and I saw a vision of the two you with this red-headed babe" she said glaring briefly at Ava who just stood there looking uncomfortable. "Anyway, in the vision your third party was at my suite disguised as a maid. I couldn't have you guys find me out not when I was so close, so I just put a little spell on the young maid who came in to clean up my room to attack at the right moment when she showed up, but as I see you're alright" Rowena finished staring at Ava again.

"Bye the way hun, who are you, are you the new sidekick, well I got to warn you dear, being teamed up with these two fellows will only end with your head on a platter just like their last red-headed sidekick what was her name Charlie I think" she said sarcastically.

This angered Dean and Sam a bit, her smugly mentioning Charlie. Before Ava was able to respond to Rowena's remark Dean cut her off.

"Hey look let's get down to business, the only reason your still breathing sister, is because we need your help in getting rid of the Darkness" Dean replied now with an annoyed look on his face.

Rowena's face expression suddenly went from smug to curious.

"Oh, I see so you boys need my help again, I say I feel so privilege but you see even I don't have the powers to stop this new big bad that is going around the world, I'm afraid you're out of luck" she said.

This time Sam is the one who spoke up.

"We know that's why we want you to use the Book of Damned again to defeat Darkness" he told her.

"But, there is no guarantee that there is any spell in the book to destroy this Darkness, I sure haven't found any such spell" she replied.

"But there could be another spell to bring back the Mark, since there was a spell to remove it" Dean added. Rowena's eyes lit up as this idea was even too big for her.

"You mean after everything me and Sam went through to remove the curse that was on you, you want me to find a spell to put it back on, Dean Winchester?" she asked.

Dean slightly shook her head.

"No we hope you can find spell to place the Mark back on Lucifer" he answered.

Rowena's eyes lit up again taken aback as this was even bigger. "Lucifer!" she cried out.

"Yes, you may not know this but Lucifer has been released from his cage in Hell by the angels in their mission to get all the angels together to defeat Darkness but now Lucifer is disappeared again and nobody knows where he is" said Sam.

"Oh my you mean Lucifer himself, the Prince of Darkness is on earth right now?" she asked quite shocked.

"Yes and since he was the original bearer of the Mark, maybe there can be a spell to put the Mark back on him and get rid of this Darkness once and for all" said Dean.

"Lucifer bore the Mark first but how?" asked Rowena now really curious about what she just learned.

"We don't have time to explain all that we just want you to see if you can find that spell in the book already" replied Dean.

Rowena just sat there and thought for a couple of seconds.

"Well, I don't know boys, I mean what if there isn't any spell to bring back the Mark, I haven't find any, then again I haven't look" she said.

Dean just got up close to her face.

"Well, you better hope there is such a spell in the book, or else there is no need to keep you alive" he said.

Rowena looked a bit nervous by Dean's stern remark but then the fear faded and she looked straight at Dean with a fearless look.

"It's funny that from what Sam here said, you wanted that book destroyed claiming it was evil and all now you want me to use it again" she replied. Dean stood up again.

"Desperate times means desperate measures, we just don't know any other way to get stop this Darkness before it destroys the world as we know it. So what is it going to be Rowena you help us or else we can just gank you right here right now or better yet deliver you to Crowley himself and he can do whatever he wants to you" said Dean.

Rowena tried to hide the fear of that thought of the Winchesters killing her or handing her over to her son who would surely kill her for revenge as she valued her life having lived thousands of years and wanted to live thousands more.

"Okay luv, I'll see what I can do but you have to promise me something as well" she told me.

"What is it?" asked Dean.

"You have to promise to spare my life and not summon son the King of Hell" she said.

"Got it you help us your life will be spared and we won't hand you over to Crowley" said Sam.

"How do I know you two follow through with your end of the bargain?" asked Rowena.

"You don't you just have to trust us as we are holding the cards here sweetie, we give your our word and that's the best we can do but you don't help us we your toast" Dean said.

Rowena just sighed realizing she as no choice in the matter being powerless.

"Okay you have yourself a deal" she answered.


	70. Chapter 70

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 70 Waiting For a Spell

A half an hour had passed and Sam and Dean returned to the basement while Ava decided to take a break and get a drink in the kitchen. When they arrived downstairs, Rowena was still sitting in the chair reading the Book of Damned using the codex as they had left her there to look for a spell to return the Mark of Cain back on Lucifer as she told them she needed privacy to able to read through the book without distractions. They had used that time to change out of their suits and back into their causal clothes which were more comfortable. Ava changed out of her formal gear as and into a light blue sweatshirt and jeans and unpinned her hair wearing it loose again. Now they were growing impatient figuring she should have found something by now. Rowena looked up as they headed downstairs and the two stood couple of feet in front of her looking serious.

"Well boys, so nice that you could come down and give me company it was getting so lonely down here by myself" she said with her sharp wit.

"Okay darling, we've giving you enough time have you found a spell already or not" said Dean sternly.

Rowena was not at all intimidated by the Winchester brothers just sat there with a smirk on her face completely calm.

"Patience, patience now boys this book its quite long you can't just expect to find something so soon it will take awhile" she said. "We gave you while and personally I think you're just stalling" Sam fired back.

"Why would I be stalling, believe it or not I do want to get rid of this Darkness too, all the other witches I've encountered fear this thing as do I as it could be big threat to us as well" she said.

"Because you know if you don't have anything we have no further use of you" said Sam impatiently.

"Yeah and if we have no more use for you we gank you or deliver you Crowley so he can do whatever he wants to you" Dean chimed in. Rowena hid her fear of the idea of the Winchesters doing either to her by remaining calm and pretending not be phased by any of their threats.

"Well, let's just pray we found something, you know you depend on me to find what you need to stop this huge threat that is plaguing all of us so I wouldn't think about getting rid of me just yet boys" she told them.

Then she turned back to reading the book using the codex. Both Sam and Dean just stood there for a while until Rowena looked up at them again.

"Do you boys mind, I can get this done much better without an audience" she told them.

Both Sam and Dean turned around and headed back upstairs then joined Ava, Gwen and Madame Bess who were in the living room sitting down talking.

"So how is it going?" asked Ava who looked up once they entered.

"Not so much she still hasn't found anything" said Dean.

"All that is a shame, do you think she ever will?" asked Madame Bess.

"We don't know" said Sam shaking his head. Then he turned to Dean.

"You know Dean I'm beginning to wonder if there is anything in that book that could bring back the Mark, I mean it's possible Rowena is just stalling to save her own hide" said Sam.

"Sam, may be right, this could all be a waste of time and there is nothing in that book at all that could help us" Ava added.

"It's possible they could be right and this is all for nothing dear" Madame Bess chimed in.

Dean just paused for a couple moments before speaking up. "I know guys but look we got to at least try this could be our last chance to help defeat the Darkness was and for all. We can't give up yet" he said.

Sam just nodded a bit and sighed. "I suppose you're right but what if there is no spell to for the Mark at all and we're just wasting our time?" he asked.

"Then we just do what we came here for to reclaim the book and take care of Rowena" Dean said.

"Are you really going to kill her?" asked Gwen who seemed to be a bit shock of the fact the Winchesters would actually just kill somebody without a thought.

"Gwen our job is to kill monsters that are a threat to humanity and Rowena is an evil witch which makes her a threat and she will continue doing harm" Sam told her. Then he turned to Dean. "But I think we can just hand her over to Crowley and let him take care of her" he added.

"And who is this Crowley that you mentioned before?" asked Ava.

Sam looked reluctant to explain about Crowley but they realized they couldn't keep putting it off they might as well know so he just coughed up the nerve to tell them.

"Well, you see Crowley is a demon" said he told them.

"A demon!" cried Gwen.

"Yeah, the King of Hell in fact, we have dealt with him in the past and Sam was working with him with the spell to remove the Mark the last time he had Rowena captive" Dean finished.

"What, you mean you were working with a demon who is a King of Hell!" cried out Ava looking stunned.

"My God!" cried out Madame Bess in disbelief and confusion.

"Yeah, I know, it sounds strange but Crowley may not be a friend but he is a lets say a necessary evil we deal with for the greater good and he has history with Rowena we won't get into right now and if we had Rowena over to him, he can owe us a favor in the future" said Dean.

"The King of Hell!" cried out Gwen also in disbelief.

"You work with the King of Hell, but we are hunters our job is to stop them not work with them!" cried Ava.

"I know it's so complicated, but like I said before we had to work with Crowley in the past for greater purpose and I wouldn't say we entirely trust him but he's a necessary evil we had to deal and it has proven to be quite useful" said Dean.

"Yeah, kind of keep your enemies close" said Sam.

The three women still looked a bit stunned about hearing all of this although they were getting kind of used to hearing unbelievable things regarding the Winchesters.

"Hey, please just trust us on this" said Sam.

"Well, I will always trust you boys so I of course I will, I suppose you know what you're doing" said Madame Bess

"Same with me, I don't doubt you but I'm still taken away about the King of Hell thing" said Ava.

"Me too, I just thought that the devil is the King of Hell" said Gwen.

"Well that is a long story too" said Sam.

"I don't think I want to know more right now" said Gwen.

"Well I hope you guys tell more about this King of Hell thing later but we have to stay on topic about Rowena" said Ava.

"What will you two do if she does find a spell to stop this Darkness?" asked Gwen.

"The same thing hand her over to Crowely" answered Dean.

"But you guys told her you will let her go if she finds the spell" said Gwen.

"Well sometimes part of the job involves telling a fib once and while, bottom line is we can't just let Rowena go she's too dangerous" said Sam.

"Of course we have to find Crowley, he's been MIA since the Darkness" Dean replied.

"All of this talk is wearing me out" said Madame Bess.

"Me too, right now I could use a drink" Dean replied.

"Well I have some more ice tea in the fridge" Madame Bess told him.

"Not that kind of drink ma'am, I mean I could use a brew, in fact I think I just head to the liquor store and bring back some beer for Sam and me" he told them.

"Hey don't forget me I drink beer too" said Ava.

"Sorry I'll get some for you too" Dean told her.

About fifteen minutes later Dean was out the door after Madame Bess told them where the find the nearest liquor store and they searched through their internet for the location too. More than a half an hour later Dean was back with a bag filled with bottles of beer and some snacks and he, Sam and Ava drank some beer in the kitchen while Madame Bess and Gwen had some more ice tea and they all where chatting for while still thinking about the book with Rowena chained in the basement worrying if she will find a spell or not. Then afterwards while everyone else headed to the living room to relax for a while and watch some television, Dean decided to use this time to head back downstairs alone and pay Rowena another visit. When he got there, Rowena was still sitting there looking at the book and when she saw looked up and saw Dean she just stopped reading and smiled at him.

"You know I could use another drink and some food we witches need to eat too" she said.

"Hold your horses, darling I just came down here to see if you had made any progress" he said.

Rowena just grinned again glaring up at him.

"Well maybe what if I did but it might not be what you're hoping for" she said.

Dean was getting impatient. "Just spill it out if you found anything or else!" he cried out.

"Hey down boy, I'll tell you what I found, you see there are spells in this book that can bring back curses that we're removed and there is one particular spell regarding the Mark which is just another curse after all. But the thing is Dean, the spell doesn't restore the curse back on the person who originally bore it. No, instead this spell restores it on the person who bore it last and that seems to be you Dean" she said with a smirk taking in some delight of his disappointment.

Dean wasn't pleased to hear this news.

"Are you sure, you're not just making this up?" he asked.

"Cross my heart I hope to die" said Rowena in a sarcastic tone as she played her left hand over her heat.

Dean wasn't happy about this news but that doesn't mean there isn't a way to work around this after all they usually managed to find a way out of major situations this isn't any different. Plus he remembered that the Mark can be transferred to someone.

"Okay, that still can work to our advantage, if I get the Mark placed back on me then I can manage to transfer it back to Lucifer" said Dean.

Rowena just sat there looking snarky. "Hate to bust your bubble luv, but you don't know where Lucifer is and from what you told me, once Darkness is gone, the angels are ordered to send Lucifer back to his cage immediately that is if they find him with no exceptions since they won't allow him remain on earth when this Darkness thing is over" she said smugly.

"Well I can contact Castiel and call in a favor to hold Lucifer if they find him and take me to him so I can transfer the Mark" said Dean.

"That sounds like such a good idea but what if it doesn't go the way you planned, I mean what if the angels won't agree to your wishes and even your angel buddy won't be able to help you out of this one Dean dear, what will you do then" said Rowena.

"That isn't for you to worry about, I'll worry about that once that bridge has been crossed all you have to worry about is to start making that spell" said Dean getting annoyed".

"Hey Dean don't shoot the messenger, I was just saying that it might be a possibility you won't get all that you have planned, that the angels will won't give you what want as they are all known to be obedient foot soldiers to the man upstairs including your bestie Castiel, you might have to face the fact" she said.

Dean was getting more annoyed by her but he knew she had a point. However, he won't let that tether their plans, afterall Castiel has come through for him before, he's sure he'll come through again. He'll just call him up on the cell phone and tell him about the spell and ask him for a favor of detaining Lucifer once they found him and don't send him back to his little dungeon until he can get to him enough to transfer the Mark back to him. Right now he was just excited that they finally found the spell to bring back the Mark and get rid of Darkness that he won't let Rowena rain on his parade.

"Like I said before, let me worry about that, it's time for you to work on that spell" he told her than headed upstairs as he couldn't wait to tell the others of the good news.

 **I know it's been a while since I posted new chapters but in addition to being wrapped up with other projects, my computer is not working and right now I'm borrowing a laptop to use until either I put my computer in the shop to get fixed which will take a while to do or get a laptop and transfer all my work from my computer onto the laptop again this will take me early next year to get around to do. So I won't be posting new chapters until early next year, I'm sorry for the wait. Anyway I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Thank you.**


	71. Chapter 71

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 71 A New Plan

Dean headed upstairs to confront the others about what Rowena told him. He found all of them still in the living room watching TV when Dean came in.

"Hey everybody I got good news!" he cried out making all of them jerk at the sound of his voice. "Rowena said she found a spell in the book that could bring back the Mark" he told them.

They all smiled in relief and Sam was the first to speak.

"Dean that's great, did she say how the spell would work?" he asked.

"No, I didn't get a chance to discuss the details, I just wanted to let you all know the good news" said Dean.

"Well, I for one am happy it looks like if this spell works, you guys will finally be able to rid the world of his Darkness that is corrupting the world around us" said Madame Bess.

"Well we couldn't have done it without any of you guys" said Dean referring to Madame Bess, Gwen and Ava. "I'm glad I could help in anyway this is such good news" said Ava as she got up from her seat and went over to Dean.

"But are you sure about this, I mean that this spell she found will work" she asked now looking a bit skeptical.

"I hope so, I mean Rowena said this spell will bring back curses that are removed including the Mark" Dean told her.

"But can you really believe this Rowena witch, you said yourself she devious, this could be a trick" said Ava.

"I may not trust Rowena but we basically have her trapped and she can't escape plus she knows if she tries anything attempts to double-cross us and all, we'll gank her or worse deliver to Crowley" said Dean.

"Who is this Crowley who you mentioned before?" asked Ava.

"It's a long story saved for another time" answered Dean.

"What's important is if this spell works, the world could finally be rid of this Darkness once and for and all that's the only thing I care about" he continued.

"Well, if that's true it will all because of us and I'm so glad" said Ava with enthusiasm and getting caught up in her glee over this wonderful news, she without thinking grabbed Dean by both shoulders and gave him a quick light kiss on the lips.

Dean just stood there with a little smile on his face like a smitten teenager and Ava suddenly had a bit of an embarrassed look on her upon realizing what she had done and quickly let go of Dean and then backed away a bit.

"Oh, I, I…" she said pausing not knowing what to say to what just happened. "I'll just go and get something more to drink" she quickly said and scurried into the kitchen.

Dean still looking quite awkward then turned to face the others who just sat and stared at him with smirking looks on their faces trying not to laugh at what they witnessed. Dean just shrugged his shoulders looking embarrassed a bit.

"What?" he said trying to play this all down like it was nothing but they others just sat there and kept on smirking.

Later after that incident, Dean decided to talk to Sam in private wanting to discuss with him more about the spell and they headed back upstairs to their guest room to get some more privacy.

"Okay Dean what is it?" asked Sam with a concerned look on his face expecting that Dean was going to tell him something he's not going to like.

"I just wanted to tell you this first before the others, like I said out there, Rowena did say she found a spell to bring back the Mark but the catch is that she said the spell won't bring the Mark back on Lucifer but on the last person who bore the Mark which of course was me" said Dean as he expected Sam to freak upon hearing this news.

He was right for Sam's eyes popped up and his facial expression went from concerned to freaking out.

"What!" Sam cried.

"That's right, the spell will place the Mark back on me" Dean said again with an awkward expression knowing Sam wouldn't take this well.

"No way, dude seriously you can't bear the Mark again not after what happened this last time you just can't Dean!" cried Sam who was still upset by all of this.

"Now calm down Sam, I don't like this news anymore than you do but the fact remains we need to get rid of this Darkness before it destroys this planet and we are responsible for it being unleashed in the first place and if it means we getting the Mark again then as much as I hate the idea so be it" Dean said with a slight sad look on his face as the thought of wearing the Mark again scared him since he remembered what that curse made him do the last time he had it and it still gives him the shivers.

He doesn't want to become that person ever again but if Rowena said that the spell will only place the Mark back on him then what choice does he has as they are running out of options. Sam was still freaked by all of this and still wasn't willing to go along with this idea.

"Dean I remember what that Mark did to you the last time, it nearly destroyed you and turned you into something that wasn't you, I don't want you to go through with that again, hell I was the reason Darkness was released because I was trying to get that thing off you now you're willing to wear it again, there must be another way" said Sam trying very hard to stay calm but couldn't.

"I'm afraid we're out of options but if you chill out just a bit I do have a plan and if this plan works you won't have anything to worry about" said Dean.

"What plan?" asked Sam.

"I was going to tell you once I have Rowena place the Mark back on me, I then can transfer it back to Lucifer just like Cain transferred the Mark to me. I remember Death told me that Darkness would only be released if the Mark is removed and not transferred to anyone first" said Dean.

Sam just paused a couple of seconds trying to process all of this.

"So you want to transfer the Mark back to Lucifer?" he asked.

"Basically that's the idea" answered Dean.

"There is just one thing, nobody knows where Lucifer is, the angels haven't found him yet and even we do find him, he may not agree to the Mark being transferred back to him" Sam said told him although he did like this idea he was trying to be practical.

"I know that but that's where Rowena comes in, we use her to help us locate Lucifer ourselves maybe trap him so I can just get close enough to him to transfer the Mark" said Dean.

"Are sure Rowena can find spell to capture and trap Lucifer, I'm not so sure even she can do that" Sam replied.

"Yes, maybe there is something in that book that she can conjure up something, anyway this is our only option Sam we got to take this chance before Darkness does even more damage the longer it's on this planet. I wish there was another way but there just isn't please be with me on this" Dean pleaded.

Sam just paused some more as he was hesitant to go along with this idea of letting Dean wear the Mark of Cain again after all the trouble he went through to get it removed and how much it cost them, yet he knew Dean was right there weren't anymore options and this plan of Dean's might just work to find and trap Lucifer so Dean can transfer the Mark again although he feared the worst outcome since he knew Lucifer isn't just going to let Dean just give him the Mark but then again they might be able to pull this off just like they always do.

Finally Sam just nodded his head and said, "Okay I guess you're right this is the only way".

Dean just smiled glad that his brother was on the same page with him on this.

"Of course now we got to tell Castiel about this, I think he, Hannah and their army of soldiers have a right to know especially if they by luck find Lucifer before we do" said Dean.

"Right" said Sam. "When are we going to tell the others about this, we have to sooner or later" Sam went on.

"I want to call Cas first, then we can tell the others about this" said Dean.

"Okay" replied Sam.

Dean took out his iphone and called up Castiel who since losing his wings now only communicates with the Winchesters when he's not around via phone as Castiel now has his own iphone. Dean called up Castiel who answered after a few rings.

"Hello" said Castiel who is still at the headquarters with the army of angels.

"Hello Cas, I called to let you know I got some good news regarding finally getting rid of Darkness" said Dean.

"You Do Dean, let's hear it" said Castiel.

"Well, first we were able to track down Rowena" said Dean.

"Although it's good you were able to locate Rowena would does she have to do with the Darkness?" asked Castiel.

"I'm getting to that, you remember the two psychic women, Madame Bess and her granddaughter Gwen, right?" asked Dean.

"Uh right" replied Castiel.

"Well apparently they both had visions of Rowena using the Book of Damned for something bad and they called us to let us know since Rowena just happened to be in their hometown in St. Paul, Minnesota and we drove up there which where we are right now and they also contacted that hunter chick Ava who is also with us and the three of us were able to track her down at a hotel" said Dean who paused for a moment.

"Go on" said Castiel.

Dean continued with his story. "Unfortunately, when we got there she had split and had this maid attack Ava under a spell but luckily we were able to find her at the airport and capture her and now we have her chained in Madame Bess's basement" he finished.

"That's great but still what does she have to do with Darkness?" asked Castiel.

"Hold you horses, I'm getting to that part. Well as you know since you were there, she was able to successfully use the book to cast a spell that removed the Mark and of course that resulted in Darkness being released" Dean replied.

"Uh yes I know" said Castiel in a slight awkward tone.

"Well, we figured since the Mark could be removed by a spell in the book, maybe there is something in there that can place the spell back on and I was hoping we could find a spell to place the Mark back on Lucifer since he was the one who originally bore the Mark" Dean finished.

"Oh, I see where you're going on this Dean and you found a spell I gather?" Castiel asked.

"Well yes and no" Dean told him.

"I don't understand, did you find a spell or not?" asked Castiel.

"Yes, we found a spell that could bring back the Mark on someone but not on Lucifer" Dean answered.

"Oh?" replied Castiel.

Dean swallowed and continued. "You see, the spell Rowena found will place the Mark back on the last person who bore it from what she told me" he told him.

"Dean you mean you want Rowena to use the spell to place the Mark back on you!" cried Castiel.

"Now chill Cas, that's just part of it I do have plan and hopefully it will work" Dean told him.

"A plan?" asked Castiel.

"Yes, I figured once Rowena makes the spell to place that Mark back on me I could then find Lucifer and transfer the Mark back to him, just like Cain transferred the Mark to me" Dean replied.

Castiel paused for a moment that Dean was about speak up again but Castiel responded to before he had a chance to.

"Wow, Dean this sounds really big, you want to track down Lucifer so you can transfer the Mark to him I suppose?" he asked him.

"Yeah, after Rowena cast the spell to put the Mark back on me than I we can use her possibly to locate Lucifer capture him somehow so I can be able to transfer the Mark to him. And if you and your soldiers find Lucifer first you can keep him trapped and bring me to him" Dean said.

Castiel just gave a brief sigh and spoke up again.

"I don't know Dean, I have to warn you Hannah was given specific instructions from God Himself that once the Darkness is defeated we are to send Lucifer back to the cage in Hell immediately no exceptions that is when we find him and Hannah has become quite militant in obeying God's orders" he said.

"Come on Cas, couldn't you ask Hannah to hold off once I get the Mark back on me at least until I'm able to get to Lucifer and get close enough to him to be able to transfer the Mark. I mean Rowena might even be able to find a spell in that book that could trap Lucifer so we could find him ourselves" said Dean.

"Dean, are you sure that Rowena can find a spell to capture Lucifer?' asked Castiel.

"I don't know that yet but maybe and even if she can't and your army from Heaven do get to him first I'm begging you please hold off sending back into the cage until I get there, maybe Hannah can transport me there herself, that's saves time for me to transfer the Mark back to Lucifer, then you can send him back to the pit and Darkness will still be locked away again this thing is finally over everybody wins I'm sure the man upstairs wouldn't mind too much" Dean pleaded.

Castiel paused a couple of seconds then spoke up.

"Okay Dean, I'll do all my power to convince Hannah but it won't be easy, as I said before Hannah is taking her role in charge of our army under God's command quite seriously and I have to admit it is causing some tension among the other angels. There is Michael and Raphael for instance who feel either of them should be in charge since they are archangels and God's first creations and resent that Hannah's in charge but God doesn't trust either of them to run the army of angels after the situation with the apocalypse while Gabriel seems to care less about our mission but is just tagging along for the ride and there is some animosity among some of the angels over Hannah's zealot ways plus they resent having to find Lucifer and all despite neither of them are willing to step up and volunteer to bear the Mark of Cain and then they hate having Metatron around and some want him eliminated and this is really becoming…."

After listening to Castiel's long rant, Dean finally interrupted and cut him off impatiently.

"Cas, will you talk to Hannah about Lucifer!" he cried out.

"Uh, sure thing Dean I will explain the situation and hope I can persuade her to go along with your plan, anyway I better get off right, now looks like there is some more tension again among others and Hannah may need my assistance again" he said.

"Okay Cas, well I hope you can get through Hannah and hopefully this spell will work and it won't be long when this is over once and for all" said Dean.

"Same here and good luck with the spell take care" said Castiel.

"You too take care and good luck with you army" Dean said.

After hanging up and putting his iphone away, Dean turned to Sam who was sitting on the bed listening the whole time.

"Well, I was able to get Cas to try to convince Hannah to delay sending Lucifer back to the cage when's caught until I get there to transfer the Mark, it appears that Hannah was ordered by God himself to send Lucifer back to the cage once Darkness is defeated or locked away with no time to spare hopefully he can convince her to give me time to get to Lucifer to do what I have to so we can finally be rid Darkness and Lucifer and I can be rid the Mark" he told him.

"Well you know Cas he'll come through for us like before" Sam reassured.

"Just hope this spell works and this plans all goes well and this nightmare will be finally over Sam" Dean said.

Sam still sat on his bed and sighed bit not looking too happy.

"You know Dean, I'm still weary about using the book to bring the Mark back, I mean after how everything went the last time I used that book to remove the it, I mean that is what literally created this mess and you were right that book is no good" said Sam.

"Hey, we can't keep dwell on that, I know you were trying to save me Sam and neither of us could predict what would happen. As for using the book, we don't seem to have a choice, we got to get rid of the Darkness since we are the reason it's here in the first place we can't waste anymore time. If finding a spell in that damn book to put that Mark back on me so be it and like I said before, once we find Lucifer and I'm sure we will, I can transfer the Mark back to him. Once that is over we can lock that book away for good" Dean finished.

Sam just looked up no longer as weary about the idea as he was before after listening to Dean, he made it seemed so simple although he knew there is nothing simple about any of this. But Dean is right, no matter how bothered he is using that book again, they simply don't have any other options and Dean's plan does seems like a good one and he is starting to be convinced they can just pull if off like they always do.

"Okay Dean, we'll do this and hopefully we won't fail" he said.

"I know we won't fail, when have I ever steer you wrong" said Dean.

"Well" Sam was about to say.

"Hey don't answer that" said Dean.

The two smiled a bit feeling a bit better and now both decided to head downstairs to join the others again.

 **I'm finally back to post more chapters although my computer is still not fixed and I'm using another one until mine's fixed. I'll try to post more weekly but with other projects I'm working on that may not always be possible. I'm also making little corrections and changes in some of my previous chapters just for improvement. Hope you enjoy the new chapters for the new year and please post me your reviews. Thank you.**


	72. Chapter 72

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 72 The Plan, The Ingredients and The Witch

Dean and Sam headed downstairs again so they can inform the others the rest of the news Rowena told Dean. They were back in the living room where everybody else was in and both of them had real serious looks on their faces as Madame Bess could tell right away there was something more they hadn't told them before.

"Look, I didn't tell you all everything Rowena told me about that spell and I already informed Sam upstairs but now think all of you should know" Dean said.

"I had a feeling you weren't telling us everything when you came from that basement now I have a gut feeling this something more is quite huge indeed" said Madame Bess.

"What is it Dean?" asked Ava who was beginning to feel quite worried.

Dean swallowed and went on to tell them.

"You see when Rowena told me she found a spell to bring back the Mark, she meant that it could be brought back on to the person who bore it the last time only and that person was me" he said.

All three of them looked distressed.

"Oh no Dean" cried Ava.

"I had a feeling that would be the case" said Madame Bess.

"Dean, surely you're not going to let her put this Mark of Cain back on you, from what you told us this Mark is bad, it did something to you made you into someone you didn't like, I mean that's why Sam went through all the trouble to remove it from you in the first place" said Ava as Sam just bowed his head uncomfortably feeling the same way.

"I know I don't like this either, that Mark was nothing but a curse to me, but we'll running out of options and if this is the only way to lock Darkness away once and for all and save the world then so be it. Right now I'm wiling to do anything stop this Darkness even have the Mark again" Dean said slightly solemnly.

Madame Bess just shook her head and slightly sighed. "Oh my" she cried.

"Hey, don't get too excited, as I told Sam upstairs, I have a plan" Dean said.

"Plan, what plan?" asked Ava.

"Well, I figure that we can find Lucifer himself and trap him somehow, then I can get close enough to him to transfer the Mark back to him" said Dean.

Everyone except Sam had there mouths open in shock as they didn't' know what to say on this idea.

"You mean you want to find Satan himself and capture him!" cried out Madame Bess in disbelief.

"Yes, that's the idea" said Dean.

"Oh dear, Satan the ultimate evil entity!" Madame Bess said putting her hand up on the side of her face with the same shocked expression.

"I have to go with Madame Bess here, Dean this sound so crazy I mean Lucifer, the devil, you talk about trapping him as if he was any monster, I mean this is the devil!" cried out Ava who too couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Same here, this is all too much" Gwen added.

"I know this is a bit this is the only way, me getting the Mark and then transferring it back to Lucifer as long as someone bears the Mark, Darkness will be locked away for good and Lucifer was the who originally bore the Mark so it might as well be him who receives in the end, as don't want to keep that Mark after what it turned me into the last time I had it" Dean said.

"But still this is Satan your talking about, how can you possible think you trap him!" cried out Madame Bess.

"It is possible, having him surrounded by holy fire using holy oil can hold him for while" he said.

"What?" asked Ava.

"It's true, creating holy fire with holy oil and surrounding an angel with it can trap them and Lucifer is still an archangel" Sam added.

"Yeah, we have done this before" said Dean.

"You trapped Lucifer in the past?" asked Gwen quite amazed.

"For a short time that is but it didn't hold him too long" said Sam.

"Wow" Gwen cried.

"So we might still need to find another way to keep him trapped and that's where Rowena comes in" Dean said.

"Oh, you hope Rowena can use a spell in that book to capture Lucifer or something?" asked Ava.

"Pretty much, just hope she can find a spell that can subdue him long enough for me to get close to him to make the transfer" said Dean.

"But what happens if she can't find one?" asked Ava.

"Well, I can contact Castiel hoping his army of angels will locate him and capture him themselves just hold him long enough for me to arrive and make my move" said Dean.

"But there is still one thing Dean, how are you going to find Satan in the first place, oh let me guess you hope Rowena can locate him using that book?" asked Madame Bess.

"Well, actually we thought that is where you come in ma'am" Dean said.

"Me?" asked Madame Bess as her eyes popped out.

"Yes, we were hoping maybe you can be able to locate Lucifer with speaking to the spirits again or whatever" said Dean.

"Well, this quite huge, me trying to contact Satan himself seems to be pushing the boundaries quite a lot here and I fear going there as the consequences could be very daunting" she said.

Then she paused a bit as she glanced at the Winchester brothers who just looked at her with hopeful looks on their faces that they hadn't scared her away into helping them on this and she just spoke up again. "But after everything we've been through with you two, I trust you even though I'm still not sure about this plan I'm willing to give it a try" she said.

"Thanks Madame Bess" said Dean.

It took a while for the others to really process Dean's plans have the Mark of Cain placed back on him so he can then get Rowena to use a spell to trap and capture Lucifer himself so he can transfer the Mark back to him. This all seemed crazy to them even Ava a hunter was amazed by all of this. But after everything they been through together they can believe it and they really do have faith and Dean than if anyone can pull it off it was him. After they were through discussing it they all decided to head downstairs to the basement again to confront Rowena as Gwen and Madame Bess insisted on being present to hear more about this plan. They all confronted Rowena who was still sitting in the chair chained up with the book and codex in front of her and as she looked up to face them, she just have her usual arrogant grin.

"Oh what is this, a group meeting, well how nice for all of you to show up, wish I could've worn something more presentable" she said sarcastically.

"Cut out the Jokes Rowena, you said you found a spell to place the Mark back on me" Dean said.

"Yes, that is true Dean Winchester" said Rowena. "Well, tell us what you need so you can make that spell" he said.

"Okay, but I say it takes four ingredients and one of them won't be easy to retrieve indeed' she said slyly.

"Let us deal with that just tell us" Dean demanded.

"Alright then for me to make the spell it will take a bit of earth, sea water, fire, a heart from a dragon and the blood from the person you want to cast the spell on which will be you Dean.

"Dragon, you mean a real live dragon!" cried out Gwen in disbelief.

"That's right sweetie" Rowena said still looking slyly.

"What are you saying dragons exist!" cried out Ava.

"Oh you don't know about dragons, not too informed are you dear and you call yourself a hunter" said Rowena.

"Its true dragons do exist, in fact me and Sam encountered some during one of our cases" said Dean.

"What, real life dragons!" said Ava with a stunned look on her face.

"Well, they aren't the kind of dragons we are used to seeing in the stories or movies, they're appearance are quite different" said Sam.

"Dragons!" cried out Ava again.

"We'll discuss more about them later right now all the matters is that we get all these ingredients, Rowena is right the first three will be easy the last part is gonna to be harder to find" said Dean.

"I still can't believe any of this, first finding a spell to trap Lucifer now who is walking on earth right now and now learning that real live dragons exist" said Gwen.

"A spell to trap Lucifer you say?" asked Rowena quite curious.

"That's right, that's the second thing we want you to do, find a spell in that book to capture and trap Lucifer just subdue him enough so I can be able to transfer the spell to him" said Dean.

"My, my you ask so much from me Dean, I guess I should be flattered that you have so much faith in me" she said smugly.

"Just do it already" said Dean impatiently.

"Alright, hold your horses, I'll see what I can do" she said.

"Well you better if you know what's good for you" Dean cried out.

"Fine, you know you are quite attractive when you're so demanding and all, kind of a turn on" she said seductively.

Ava just gave an uncomfortable look as she noticed Dean's awkwardness although he was trying to look unphased.

"Just worry about making the spell first, we will get you the ingredients" Dean said.

After confronting Rowena, they all headed back upstairs into the living room.

"Well this is gonna be more complicated than I thought" said Ava.

"I'm still not over the part about a dragon's heat" said Gwen.

"Me neither" added Madame Bess.

"Hey, no matter how complicated we can pull this off if we work together" said Dean.

"I really hope so Dean" added Ava.

They all sat down to discuss more about the details that Rowena told them.

 **I'm still making corrections on some of my previous chapters and will continue to so. Anyway, please let me know if there is any errors I've missed in any chapters I've posted in your reviews, Thank you.**


	73. Chapter 73

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 73 Planning the Dragon Hunt

The group continued to discuss the matter of the information they received from Rowena over. Dean and Sam also used this time to inform the others the details about real life dragons that do exist and their encounter with dragons in the past and debunking the myth of the dragons appearance as a giant fire-breathing, lizard-like creatures that has appeared in stories, TV and movies but in reality they can take the form of humans and instead of breathing out fire, they can generate heat with their hands that can melt objects. The three women just listened to their descriptions with both shock and awe since being with the Winchester Brothers, they have began to learn a lot of supernatural and mythical things in the world that actually exist even Ava a fellow hunter who has had her share of supernatural beings was a bit taken back by the thought of real-life dragons existing. After they finished their explanation, there was silence for about a few seconds and finally Gwen broke the silence.

"Wow, you guys really encountered and fought off dragons, and they actually can take human form, and don't breathe out fire but can melt things with their hands?" she said still in shock.

"Yea, that's basically it" said Sam who just nodded understanding their disbelief.

"Oh boy, I admit we learn something new from you guys, I mean dragons, next thing you're going to tell me is that fairies do exist" replied Madame Bess.

Both Dean and Sam coughed a bit looking quite uncomfortable and Sam was about to speak up, "Well" he replied about Madame Bess interrupted him.

"Oh my, I see" she said shaking her head a bit.

"The important thing is we need to get those ingredients and the sooner the better" said Dean.

"Finding fire, earth and sea water won't be hard at all, but finding a dragon's heart?" replied Madame Bess.

"Don't worry, like I said before, we have encountered dragons before we can do it again" Sam added.

"Yeah, you said you found them in a sewer in Oregon" replied Ava.

"Yes, something like that" Dean replied.

"Wow, I'm still getting over the fact that dragons are real and actually exist and right in Oregon of all places, I mean I would have imagined if dragons were real, they would exist in a far away mythical place" said Gwen.

"Hey, like I we said before, you can't always believe what you hear in the storybooks" reminded Dean.

"I guess not, so when are we gonna go and find these dragons so we can cut out one's heart?" asked Ava as if it was no big deal that Dean was kind of taken back.

Dean just turned to her with a look as his eyes popped out.

"Hey, you know we got to sooner or later so that Rowena witch can work the spell" she reminded him.

"Slow down just a bit we haven't told you yet how slay dragons first" said Dean.

"You mean you can't kill them with those angel blades you have?" asked Ava.

"No, as a matter of fact, one way to slay a dragon is to use certain types of swords" said Dean.

"And do you know where you can get your hands on such a sword assuming you used one before?" asked Ava.

"Yes, there is the Sword of Bruncvik" said Dean.

"The Sword of what?" asked Ava.

"Sword of Bruncvik" answered Sam.

"Yes, it's one of the legendary swords that can kill a dragon, look it's a long story we can explain to you later but we need to get that sword" said Dean.

"Where can you find it, I mean if you used it before you would know where it its" said Ava.

"Yes, it's back at our bunker" said Dean.

"Oh, that's great, so we have to go back to your bunker to retrieve this dragon-killing sword?" Ava cried out.

"No that may not be necessary, I can phone up Castiel for a favor" answered Dean.

"But Dean, Cas is busy with Hannah and the army, I don't think he's going to take the time to walk out of their mission and head to our bunker and then head out here" said Sam.

"Army?" asked Gwen with a confused look on her face. Sam quickly turned to her.

"I'll explain it to you later" he said and quickly turned back to Dean while Gwen still had that puzzled look on her face.

"Well, we don't have actually ask Cas to go to the bunker maybe he can ask Hannah to you know teleport at the bunker to get the sword then teleport here to give to us" said Dean.

"Yeah, I remember when that angel sent me back to my hometown right in front of my parents house. It was quite an ride, I was at outside your bunker in my van and the next thing, I'm I was sitting in my van in front of the house on the side of the road. It's a good think the neighbors didn't see it, that would have been a hard thing to explain" said Ava.

"But do you think Hannah will do it, I mean she's in charge of this army and all? asked Sam.

"Well, I hope so, I mean she wants to stop Darkness as much as we do and this plan of ours works it would save her and her army having this supreme battle heard around the world. I mean if we Cas can persuade her I think she would be willing, at least I hope so" said Dean although he looked kind of unsure himself but he didn't' want to show it.

"The battle of what?" asked Gwen not understanding what Dean was talking about.

Sam tried to answer but Gwen cut him off.

"Oh, I never mind, I know, you explain it to me later and I will definitely hold you to it" she replied.

"Yeah and then you can explain it all to me" added Ava.

Dean wanted to stick to the topic at hand now just went on.

"Anyway, once Hannah brings us that sword, we can use it against the dragons" he added.

"Okay, so when do we do this?" asked Sam.

"Well, I'll give Cas a call right away" Dean answered.

"Perfect, once we get that sword in our hands, I suppose we can head out to Portland tomorrow" said Sam.

However, Dean had an awkward look on his face like there was something else he wasn't telling that they may not like.

"The thing is I'm not to comfortable of leaving the Madame Bess and Gwen here alone with the Rowena" he replied.

"But she's chained in the basement and from what I recall she is in no position to escape" said Ava.

"Yes, I think we can handle ourselves with a chained witch in our basement who according you guys, she is powerless or is she?" asked Madame Bess.

"Don't worry ma'am, as long as that iron is on her she is no threat, but still I am wouldn't feel right leaving you two alone with her while we go on this trip to Portland that could take us a couple of days to arrive and a couple more to return" he told them.

"Why not?" asked Madame Bess.

"Well, it's just neither of you two know what she is capable of, you don't have any experience with her and we do. I mean Sam when you had Rowena chained before to have her use that book to cast a spell to remove the Mark and she managed to escape and put a spell on Cas and all and neither of us were there. I just feel it would be better if someone stayed behind to keep in eye on things especially where Rowena's concerned" said Dean now turning to Sam.

Sam just had a look on his face as he was thinking this all over.

"You're saying she escaped before while captured?" asked Gwen who was now looking a bit worried.

"Yes, but don't you worry, I mean if one of us remains behind we can make sure nothing goes wrong this time, we can control her and I said before she is powerless with those iron chains but she is quite cunning and not to be under estimated even if she's chained up." Dean finished.

Sam just nodded his head and turned to the two women.

"Dean's right, Rowena did escape under my watch when I wasn't there and I'm not saying that will happen again but I think it would be better to be on the safe side concerning her especially with you two in the middle, we couldn't forgive ourselves in anything happened" he replied.

Both grandmother and granddaughter looked touched by Sam's remark.

"That is sweet of you Sam, come to think of it I might feel better if one of you guys stayed with us, just to keep an eye on things" said Gwen even though she blushed a bit while glaring at Sam.

Ava nodded her head too.

"I suppose it should be me that stays behind and even though I don't like having to miss out on all the fun, I'll do it for them" she said looking at the Madame Bess and Gwen.

Dean had that same awkward look again and Sam could tell there was something else he's not saying that will they make not like. After pausing a couple of seconds, Dean turned to Sam and spoke up.

"Actually, I was gonna suggest that you Sam should remain behind with the ladies" said Dean.

Both Sam and Ava looked quite surprised at this suggestion especially Sam who really couldn't believe what he just heard coming out of Dean's mouth as he just stared at Dean with a look of disbelief.

"What!" Sam cried out.

"You heard me right Sam, I want you to remain here for this mission" Dean answered as he knew Sam would be shocked by what he just said but he did have his reasons which was about to explain.


	74. Chapter 74

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 74 A Change In Plans

"What do you mean you want me to remain behind?" asked Sam still in disbelief that Dean suggested that he and not Ava should stay behind, afterall their partners in this all the way.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that, I mean I don't have a problem staying behind" said Ava who was just as confused as Sam.

Dean just swallowed as he was about to explain.

"Look, Sam as I said before, I feel more comfortable if one of us remains behind to look after Rowena and the ladies here just to be cautious because of our past experience with her. Well I also think it would be best if the person remaining behind was someone familiar with Rowena, who had past experiences with her and that is us" Dean explained.

Sam still wasn't processing all of this and seemed conflicted.

"So that's why you want me to remain behind?" he asked.

Dean just nodded his head.

"Yes, I mean you had her chained before to work on that book and we both know a bit better than Ava, so it makes more sense one of us remains behind and watch out for things I figure it would be you" said Dean.

"Well why not you?' asked Sam kind of annoyed.

"Well, like I said before you dealt with her before, I mean you had her chained up all that time and without me even knowing so I feel it be better it was you so you can just make sure she doesn't manage to escape again" Dean said.

"Hey, to be fair I think I am quite capable of babysititng this witch even if I haven't had the past experience with her like you guys do, I have dealt with plenty of powerful and dangerous monsters before, so she is not such a impossible task" Ava added.

"Yeah, I know I'm not saying you can't handle her Ava, but I mean I just want to be extra cautious here. I mean if we didn't have her here with Gwen and Madame Bess, then I wouldn't have a problem with you remaining behind, but with them here, I feel better I don't want to take any chances, especially since she got away before taking the Book of Dammed with her and there is telling what she would do if she somehow managed to escape again" he said.

Then he paused a bit and went on. "Like I said before, Sam and I have dealt with her in the past and Sam with you here, you can be better prepared on how to handle her to make sure she doesn't escape this time" he finished.

Dean turned to both Ava and Sam and saw that they still didn't seem too convinced.

"Hey, just trust me on this when I say it would be better that someone who has dealt with Rowena before to remain here to watch over things, I mean I would call Cas and asked him to babysit but he's tied up with working with Hannah and their army of angels preparing for battle so I think it should be you Sam" he finished.

Sam looked conflicted at first as he still didn't like any of this, being told to remain behind but after much thinking he can see where Dean was coming at. He too wouldn't feel too comfortable leaving Gwen and Madame Bess all alone with Rowena not after what happened the last time he had her chained up in that abandoned building and with Castiel and Crowley an angel and a demon watching over she still managed to escape from them. Besides, Dean was right, Ava doesn't have the experience with Rowena like the two of them do so maybe it would be better if one of them stayed to watch over her and the women to keep an eye on things. After much thought, he suddenly agreed with Dean even though he still didn't like that Dean selected him to remain behind rather than himself but not too surprised as Dean always has to be the one that doesn't get stuck behind even though it's okay for him to be but that's big brothers for you. Sam turned to Dean and nodded his head.

"Maybe you're right, I get what you're saying, I too wouldn't' feel right leaving you ladies alone with Rowena and I know her much better than Ava in what she's capable of I mean, so if anybody gets to babysit her it should be me" he said.

"Hey, are you sure about this, like I said before I don't mind" said Ava.

"No, it's okay I mean after thinking this over I agree with Dean now, I'll stay behind" Sam told her.

"Okay" said Ava kind of relieved she didn't have to remain behind although she did feel a bit bad that Sam was.

"Well, I'm glad one of you will be staying behind, makes me feel much safer for both of us" said Madame Bess.

"Same here" said Gwen.

Ava turned to Dean and said, "Well I guess that means it's just the two of us for this mission then".

Dean kind of felt awkward but tried to hide it.

"Yeah, that is if you're up for the job" he replied sarcastically.

"Hey, I have dealt my fair share of the most dangerous monsters including a pagan god over seven feet tall, I think I can handle a human-looking dragon" she told him smirking.

"Well, I have nothing to worry about but understand I am the one who slays the dragon once we get into their lair" he told her.

"Why you?" asked Ava.

"Because I've done it before and know how it's done" he told her.

"My you get to have all the fun" said Ava sarcastically.

"Hey, you can still be my backup, I trust you to hold your own" he told her with a sly look on his face.

"Hey, speaking of dragons, you better call up Cas for that favor regarding the sword" Sam reminded him.

"Oh, that's right, I'll do that right now" Dean said.

Then he pulled out his cell phone from his pants pocket and got up and headed for the kitchen so he can talk with Castiel a little more privately. Dean dialed the number on his cell phone and after a few rings, Castiel answered.

"Cas, I'm calling for a quick favor I need" Dean said.

"Dean, this is not the best time to ask for a favor, we're having a problem right now as there is some tensions in the army as more are becoming divided among what the best course to take regarding Darkness and of course Michael and Rafael aren't helping each wanting to take over the whole army and Hannah is becoming more frustrated that they're not respecting her position as being in charge. It's just getting to be a quite antagonizing I might say" Castiel ranted.

Dean wasn't in the mood to listening to Castiel's bitching and just cut him off.

"Hey, Cas this is really important, this could help stop Darkness once and for all" he replied.

"Dean what it is?" asked Castiel.

Dean went on to explain.

"Rowena found a spell that could put the Mark back on me" he told her.

"Really, that is great Dean I can't wait to tell Hannah and the others about this great news" said Castiel.

"Yeah about that, you see one of the ingredients to make the spell is a dragon's heart" said Dean.

"Oh, that is interesting" said Castiel.

"Well that means I'll have to go back to that dragon's lair and slay one of those creatures and cut out it's heart and you know the only way to do that is for me to use the Sword of Bruncvik" Dean said.

"I'm aware of this but where do I fit in your mission on this?" asked Castiel.

"That sword is back at the bunker and I need it to be retrieved and brought to us" Dean said.

"I don't know Dean, I mean I normally couldn't just take off right now but if I told Hannah about how this could help defeat Darkness maybe she will allow me to leave" said Castied but Dean cut him off before he could finish.

"No Cas I didn't mean you, thought you could ask Hannah if she could you know just teleport into the bunker to get the sword and then bring it to us" said Dean.

"You want Hannah to get the sword for you? asked Hannah who actually sounded a bit hurt in his tone that he didn't choose him for this big favor.

"Yes, I mean with you it would take hours to make the journey, at least with Hannah she can appear and disappear within seconds and it would save you the journey and you don't have to leave your army" said Dean.

"I don't know Dean, I said before Hannah takes her duty as of being in charge of our army very seriously, she may not leave her position for any reasons" said Castiel.

"For goodness sakes Cas, all she ahs to do is pop in and of there and then pop in and out of where we are staying to give us the sword and she'll be back to her army within seconds. Besides, you say she wants to get rid of Darkness just like we do so I think she would be willing to do anything to do that" said Dean.

"Okay Dean, I will ask her and be sure to inform the all the benefits that you mentioned of doing this little favor and pray she agrees to it" he told him.

"Thanks Cas" said Dean.

Then he Castiel took the time to go find Hannah and Dean could hear little of their conversation as he told her about Dean's plans and soon there was a discussion although didn't hear every thing they were saying but it sounded like they were debating the issue. Then Castiel was back on the phone.

"Dean, I discussed the situation with Hannah and she has agreed to go to the bunker and retrieve the sword and even left me in charge in her short absence" he said.

"Perfect, I'm glad you got through to her.

"Me too, she was willing to try anything that helps ends the Darkness sooner and would spare the other angels from having to possibly risk their lives in any battle if it can be avoided" Castiel continued.

"So I'll just tell you the address and she can show you know pop in once she's gotten the sword, of course I'll have to phone Adam and let him know" said Dean.

"That would be the must helpful" said Castiel.

"And thanks again Cas" said Dean.

"Anytime" said Castiel.

Then Dean gave Castiel the Madame's Bess Address and even described the house so Castiel could pass on the info to Hannah and soon said their goodbyes wishing the other good luck. Afterwards, Dean quickly phoned Adam.

"Hello Adam?" he said.

"Dean, this is sudden you never call this soon during the day" said Adam.

"Well, I got to tell you something" he said.

"What is it?" asked Adam.

"Well, Hannah will be dropping by to retrieve something we have" he said.

"What?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, we have a sword at the bunker and she will need to drop in to fetch it so don't be surprised if….." suddenly Dean heard Adam cry out, "Woah".

"Adam, are you okay?" Dean cried out.

"Yes, speaking of Hannah, she just dropped in" he told him.

"Well can you put her on the phone?" asked Dean.

"Sure" said Adam.

After a couple seconds Hannah was on the phone.

"Okay Dean, where is this sword you want me to find?" she asked.

Dean then told her where in the bunker to look for the sword and after some minutes she finally found it.

"Okay I have it now" she said.

"Perfect, can you put Adam back on the phone?" he asked.

"Okay" she said.

Adam was back on the phone within several seconds.

"Dean what is this all about?" asked Adam.

"No time to explain right now just that this is very important in our mission okay" he said. "Alright Dean" said Adam.

"By the way how is it going on there?" asked Dean.

"It's okay, a little lonely but I'll give Darcy a call later this evening, still wonder if I could use one of the other cars in the garage to go up and see her" he said.

"Uh, not now Adam, we'll discuss all that later" said Dean.

"Oh darn why not?" asked Adam a bit frustrated.

"Adam, like I said before this is not the time just go with me on this for now, we have so much on our hands already" said Dean.

"Okay, okay I'll guess I can just use the bus then" he said.

"Look Adam, just hang in there I promise you this will all be in time and everything will be alright" said Dean.

"Dean what do you mean by that?" asked Adam.

"Hey just trust me little bro can you do that?" Dean replied.

"I always trust you guys, anyway hope you get back here soon" said Adam.

"Me too, hey in the meantime you can keep practicing with our shooting in the shooting range, in no time you'll be quite good at it" said Dean.

"Yeah, as good as you?" wondered Adam.

"You may never be that good kiddo" Dean said teasingly.

"Yeah right anyway miss you guys just take care what ever you're doing" Adam said.

"We always do little bro".

They said their goodbyes as well and soon Dean put his cell phone back in is pants pocket and left the kitchen. Within moments of being back into the living room with the others, Hannah just popped in right in the middle of the living room in front of everybody. Both Madame Bess and Gwen jumped as they were quite shocked at her sudden arrival like some ghost while Ava and Sam didn't seem too surprised both being hunters and used to seeing the unexpected.

"Oh, I guess I should have just knocked first" she said as she looked around her surroundings noticing the shocked looked on Madame Bess and Gwen's faces.

"Oh, that's alright dear, Dean told us that he would contact you" said Madame Bess now calmed down a bit and no longer surprised.

Hannah had in her hand the Sword of Bruncvik and she was holding it down.

"Anyway, I have what you want right here" she said to Dean.

"Oh good, your timing couldn't be more perfect" said Dean who went over to take the sword from Hannah.

"I will say this thing doesn't look like it could be too useful" she said she was handing him the broken sword.

"Believe me, it is still effective" Dean replied.

"I just hope whatever you're planning on doing with that thing will be useful in bringing down Darkness like Castiel said" she told him.

"Don't worry this exactly what we need for our task that could eventually help end Darkness for good if we pull this off" said Dean.

"Great, my army will love this good news, it can save many of them the risk of possibly having to sacrifice their lives in order to defeat Darkness although I have many brave soldiers in my army willing go to battle and risk their lives for the greater cause if that came about" said Hannah.

"Well, if we're lucky, nobody will have to go to battle and it won't be too long for this to be over" said Dean.

"Oh, my this all seems so much, angels in army going to battle with Darkness" said Madame Bess who just shook her head upon listening to all of this.

"Well, like I said if we pull this off there won't be any battle to fight at all" Dean added.

"Of course, if you are able to somehow lock away Darkness with what you are all about to do, I'll still have to find Lucifer if we do find him, we will have to send him back to his cage but Castiel managed to convince me to hold him long enough for you to be able to transfer the Mark of Cain you planning on bearing again onto him. I'll send one of my angels to take you to him but to make sure he's subdued so he cannot escape from us" said Hannah.

"I understand but if we are lucky Rowena can find a spell in that book to trap Lucifer" said Dean.

"Yeah, in fact we have her looking for one right now" added Sam.

"That will be great if you do and would save us the trouble" said Hannah.

"If we do capture Lucifer first, we will be sure to contact you" said Sam.

Hannah just nodded.

"Well, I have to return to my army and relieve Castiel of his duty since I left him in charge" she said.

"Okay,tell Cas that we wish him and all of you good luck" said Sam.

"I will and good luck to you all with your mission, hopefully we will accomplish our goal and defeat this threat to all of us" said Hannah.

Then within a few moments, she disappeared. Madame Bess and Gwen just looked their stunned.

"Wow, I still can't get used to that" said Gwen.

"Yes, indeed an angel and a witch in my house and yet it doesn't feel like anything out of the ordinary especially everything we've seen" said Madame Bess.

"We got the sword so now the next thing we have to do is head to Portland, Oregon" said Dean.

"When do you want to leave?" asked Ava who was willing to go right away if Dean insisted even though she didn't feel like leaving just right yet.

"You two can head out tomorrow, it's been such a long day already" said Sam.

"Sam's right, so much as happened already, I insist you and Ava to at least stay the night and you can head out when ever you want tomorrow" said Madame Bess.

Dean just nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay but we will leave tomorrow morning" he said.

"That's fine by me" said Ava.

"You know Oregon is quite far off so you two will have to spend the night while on this trip" said Sam sort of teasingly.

Both Dean and Ava just looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well, I think we can handle that we hunters after all" said Ava.

"Yeah, it's no big deal or anything" said Dean still looking a bit uncomfortable.

"We can discuss all that later, excuse me I have powder my nose now" said Ava who walked away.

Dean just gave Sam his annoyed look as Sam and Gwen just looked on smirking. Later that evening, they all had dinner in the dining room and got another nice home-cooked meal which they enjoyed. They discussed a little about their plans which included leaving early tomorrow after breakfast and taking Ava's van since it has plenty of room for them to sleep in at night and Sam and the women will find the other ingredients needed as well as make sure Rowena finds a spell to trap Lucifer. After dinner Dean brought what was leftover in the basement to Rowena followed by a glass of ice tea.

"Oh my, I didn't know you cared" said Rowena smugly.

"Hey, I'm not heartless, besides we need to keep you fit and healthy so you can perform the spell and find the other spell we need" Dean said.

"How nice of you to be concerned about my health luv" said Rowena.

"Only as long as you are useful luv" Dean fired back sarcastically.

Later, they gang decided talk about something else other than Darkness or supernatural in general and Madame Bess offered to play a game of cards but Ava was the only one interested so she played with Ava while Sam and Dean played a game of chess and Gwen just watched the two which Sam won and later the gang just watched some TV. At 11p.m. they all headed upstairs to go to bed and said their goodnight to each other.

"Well, good night Sam and good luck with you and Ava tomorrow Dean" said Gwen to the guys as the were heading to the room they were staying.

"Yeah goodnight" said Sam.

"Same here and good luck to you all when we're gone but don't worry, you'll be in safe hands with Sammy here" said Dean patting Sam on the side of his shoulder.

Sam just looked kind of bashful. Gwen smiled and headed towards her room and closed the door.

"Come one lover boy time for bed now" said Dean who dragged Sam away.

They headed into their bedroom and closed the door.

"Hey, you know I still wish it was me going with you tomorrow" said Sam was he was heading to the bed.

"So do I but you agreed to remain behind to watch over things" said Dean.

"I know but it has been a while since we went on a mission without each other" said Sam.

"I get it Sam but you know why feel it would be better for you to remain behind besides, I trust Ava to have my back she is a pretty good hunter" said Dean.

"And great to look at and it will be just the two of you on this trip alone together" Sam couldn't resist teasing Dean about Ava again.

"Oh shut up Mr. Dirty Mind lets get to sleep already it's gonna be a long trip tomorrow and I need the rest" said Dean.

Soon they two took of their shirts and shoes and socks but kept their pants on and got into the king-sized bed although neither were too comfortable sleeping in the same bed again. Dean just hoped Sam didn't hog up the covers and Sam hoped Dean didn't snore and within a half hour the guys were both sound asleep.

 **Just wanted to add that the reason it's been so long since I've posted a chapter is because I was recently away on a over a week long trip and I came back with a little cold. I might take longer than usual to post new chapters but be patient and keep reading and I still want to hear some reviews no matter how critical. Thank you.**


	75. Chapter 75

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 75 Going On A Trip

Early next morning, Dean and Sam got up out of bed both had a good night sleep getting over their slight discomfort of having to share the same bed. Feeling a bit sweaty they both decided to take turns washing up a little in the bathroom sink, mainly their face and arms and underarms and Sam headed to the bathroom first running into Gwen who was also up in her bathrobe covering her nightgown and was also on her way to the upstairs bathroom. They both looked at each other awkwardly then Sam allowed Gwen to go in and wash up first and she accepted gracefully so he headed back to the guest room with Dean still feeling a bit awkward about his running into her although he didn't understand why since they both adults where dressed modest. After about ten minutes, Gwen knocked on the door and told Sam he could use the bathroom now. When Sam opened the door he half expected to see her wrapped in a towel but she was now still wearing a bathroom over her towel. Sam then went to use the bathroom to wash up about five minutes returned to the room and change another shirt and then Dean went to wash up only to run into Ava who was now also in a bathrobe covering her nightgown and was too heading for the bathroom. Just like with Sam and Gwen, they were both awkward around each other and Dean let her use the bathroom first to take her shower which took fifteen minutes and before she knocked on the door to let him know he can use the bathroom now.

After washing up for briefly in the sink Dean returned to change into another shirt he and Sam both just shook their heads over their run-ins with the women and even have a good laugh about it. Afterwards, Sam and Dean were both dressed and headed downstairs where they were greeted by Madame Bess who was already up and dressed and making pancakes and sausages for breakfast followed by orange juice in the kitchen and she had the dining room set for everybody.

"Well, you two are the first ones down here just in time for breakfast, I've already set you plates and in a few minutes I'll serve all of you we just have to wait for the girls now" she said.

"Wow, breakfast really does look great ma'am" said Dean pleased to have a nice home-cooked meal since which they hadn't have since leaving Jody's place.

"Yes, I just knew you would all love it, I do say it's not surprising you two are down here first, hate to say it but men simply don't take too long to get ready, with us women it could be almost forever, I mean that granddaughter of mine will take almost all morning to find something suitable to wear especially when we have guests' she said smirking a bit making Sam feel a bit awkward again.

"Yeah, we guys are simple like that" said Dean still thinking about that breakfast.

About five minutes later, Madame Bess was finished with the breakfast and Sam and Dean both helped with the food with Dean carrying the plate full of pancakes and Sam carrying the plate full of sausages. Then Madame Bess served the food while Dean and Sam sat down despite offering to help her with the food but she insisted on doing it herself. Each plate had two pancakes and two sausages and each a glass full of orange juice next to the plate. Dean and Sam could hardly wait to dig in but Madame Bess wanted to wait for the women to come down. They didn't have to wait long since Ava came downstairs into the dining room wearing blue jeans and a light blue sweat shirt with her hair pinned up in a little bun wearing no makeup not even lipstick but she still looked pretty so Dean thought.

"Hey morning everybody" she said as greeted the three who were all sitting down now.

"Good morning dear, hope you slept well" said Madame Bess.

"I did and I must say breakfast looks great, I haven't had a nice home-cooked meal in a while now" she said as both Sam and Dean just slightly grinned.

"Well then I'm glad to please just sit down her now honey and now we just have to wait for that granddaughter of mine if she finally makes it to join us for this nice breakfast" said Madame Bess.

Ava soon sat down next to Dean and a couple minutes later Gwen finally came down. She was wearing a blue skirt slightly above the knees and a simple long-sleeve yellow blouse, small ear rings and lipstick. Sam eyes lit up at the sight of her as she looked so lovely in the morning.

"Well, it's nice you finally made it down here honey, now we can all finally have our breakfast" said Madame Bess.

"Yes, good morning everybody, I hope I didn't keep you all too long" said Gwen.

"No, not at all, we haven't been here too long anyway" said Sam quickly.

"Come sit down dear we're having pancakes" said Madame Bess.

"Great" said Gwen and quickly sat down next to Sam as the two exchanged quick glances smiling at each other.

Then everybody was served breakfast and Dean and Sam just ate away enjoying their nice home-cooked breakfast. After everyone was finished eating, they all offered to help Madame Bess to clear the table and book dishes in the sink. Madame Bess took some leftovers to Rowena who was still down in the basement chained up. Sam and Dean also went down to check on her one last time before the trip and she was just as sarcastic as usual with her wisecracking and snide comments and obvious frustration of being chained up. Then when it was getting close to 9 am, Dean and Ava prepared for their long trip and said their goodbyes everyone else.

"Well, it has been a while we haven't gone on a mission together, I really wish I was going with you" said Sam to Dean at the front door as Dean was heading out with Ava.

"I know but you know why it has to be this way" said Dean.

"I know, just take care the two of you" said Sam.

"Don't worry, I'll look after your brother here" said Ava as Dean just grinned.

"Yeah, I feel safe in her hands" said Dean kind of teasingly.

Then he turned to Sam again more seriously.

"You just take care of yourself and take care of the women here and watch out for our little guest downstairs" he told Sam.

"Okay" said Sam.

"Hey, don't worry, we will take care of each other" said Madame Bess who was also in the hallway with Gwen to see the two off.

"I'm sure ma'am" said Dean.

"Just come back in one piece" said Madame Bess in a motherly tone.

"We will, goodbye you all" said Ava.

"Yeah bye for now" Dean added.

After their goodbyes, both Dean and Ava headed out the door as Sam and the others watched. The two headed to the garage which Madame Bess had already opened revealing Ava's van. Dean had already moved the Impala so it wouldn't block the van. Ava headed towards the driver's side as she insisted she was driving on this trip since it's her van and Dean just agreed. He did follow her to the driver's side and opened the van door for her.

"Uh such a gentleman" she said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Well I aim to please" said Dean.

Then he went to the passenger's side and hopped in. Within moments, the van drove out of the garage and soon drove off and was out of sight. After they were gone, Madame Bess went the garage to close it and entered the house again this time through the door in the garage. Then she greeted Sam and Gwen in the living room.

"Oh I do hope they will be alright" she said with a bit of worry.

"Don't worry, ma'am, they'll be okay, Dean always pulls through, trust me I know and Ava is quite capable herself" said Sam who was also trying to reassure himself.

"Yes, I know" said Madame Bess.

"The only thing I'm worried about is that witch in our basement" said Gwen.

"Yes, that reminds me, I have to go downstairs to collect the dishes since I'm sure she's finished eating by now" said Madame Bess.

"Well, I'll go down with you" said Sam. Madame Bess lightly shook her head.

"That's okay dear, I think it's safe for me to go down alone" she told him.

"No, I insist, I'm not taking in chances with her in letting you go down alone, please I'll come with you" said Sam.

Madame Bess just smiled kind of flattered of Sam's concern.

"That is so sweet of you dear" she told him.

"Well, I promised Dean that I will look out for the two of you with Rowena under the roof and I'm taking that real seriously" he said.

"It's so nice having such a protective man in the house, I mean it's been such a long time since…." Madame Bess quickly stopped and paused for a couple for seconds.

"I know since granddad was alive," Gwen finished.

"Well when you put it that way yes" Madame Bess.

"Well then I'm honored to be the first in a long time" said Sam as Madame Bess just smiled in a motherly way.

Next, Madame Bess headed down the basement with Sam trailing close behind. They met with Rowena who had finished up their breakfast and Madame Bess just came in to collect the dishes as Rowena tried to goad her into a conversation but Madame Bess didn't pay Rowena any mind and didn't say very much to her while Sam just warned her to back off and focus on performing the spell once they get all the ingredients. After that was all done and Madame Bess had put the dishes in the sink, the three of them discussed their next step.

"You and Gwen can collect the dirt and find any matches for a fire, while I go out and fetch the sea water" said Sam.

Yesterday they had already discussed going to the nearest beach which is in Minneapolis and Sam wanted to head over there right then.

"Wait Sam I want to come with you" said Gwen.

Sam was a bit taken off guard with this. "Come with me?" he asked.

"Yes, I want to help since I didn't get to do much help yesterday" she said.

"Dear, I'm quite sure Sam can handle this task himself" said Madame Bess.

"I know but I just want to get out of the house and make myself useful, I didn't get to do much of anything yesterday" said Gwen.

"I don't know maybe you should remain here with your grandmother I can do this on my own" said Sam as he didn't know what else he could say.

"Please Sam, there isn't much to do here anyway since grandma closed up the shop temporary and I can do some of the chores after we get back, I just really want to get out the house and be useful for something and I can help besides I know where this beach is since I've been there before and can help you with the directions, please Sam let me come with you" Gwen pleaded.

Sam just stared at Madame Bess who didn't look too happy about this idea then back at Gwen just looked at him real hopeful, praying he'll agree. Finally he just said the first the thing that came out of his mouth.

"Okay, sure you can help me" she said.

"Oh thanks" said Gwen looking so thrilled that she can come along on this mission while Madame Bess just stared looking quite cynical about all this.

Sam knew Madame Bess wasn't too pleased about Gwen going along with him but he had to admit to himself he was up for the company and liked having Gwen around even though he didn't really need her help with the task and as for the directions he already checked that out on a map on his laptop and wrote down the routes to take.

"Well, if you insist to go along Gwen, I just hope you two don't stay away too long" said Madame Bess still with a not too pleased look on her face.

"We won't ma'am I promise to have her back in no time" said Sam although that statement made him feel awkward like he was taking a girl out on date as was reassuring her parents.

Madame Bess skeptical expression didn't change. Sometime later when Sam was out of the room to prepare for their little mission, Madame Bess took the time to speak to Gwen.

"Gwen, I'm not sure about all of this, you going along with Sam" she told her.

"Why not grandma it's no big deal" said Gwen.

"You know Gwen, I like those guys quite a lot but when you called them to come over here about that witch I knew something like this would happen just like when we were trapped in that alternate world" said Madame Bess.

"What grandma, me and Sam spending time together?" said Gwen a bit frustrated.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you know what this could lead to and like I said then I don't want you getting your hopes up that whatever happens between two of you will lead to anything but more heartache for you honey" said Madame Bess with concern.

"Grandma it's not like I'm expecting me and Sam get married, I just like being around him, I hadn't had that in while it was so great back in that world and when I saw him again, I remembered I great it was I just want to enjoy while he's here" Gwen told her.

"Okay Gwen, but I have to warn you don't expect for anything to come of out all of this, and I know you well, you tend to let give your heart away maybe more than you planned but just remember this thing with him will not last. Sooner or later after all this thing with Darkness is taken care of, those boys will leave again going back to their lives and you may not see them again." said Madame Bess cautiously.

Gwen just had bit of a sad expression on her face knowing deep down her grandmother was right.

"I know grandma, but I can at least enjoy while it does" she said.

Sam then came back in the room with a square shaped plastic bowl with a lid on top.

"Okay, I'm ready to get going now" he told the women.

"Okay" said Gwen.

In no time they both headed towards the front door.

"Well good luck you two and be back soon" said Madame Bess now trying to act happy.

"We will grandma" said Gwen.

"You take care and ma'am and remember don't go down the basement to confront Rowena while we're gone okay" said Sam.

"Don't you worry I'll be alright bye now" she said.

Sam and Gwen waved to her and they headed out the door and went to the car as Madame Bess just watched at the door. Sam walked Gwen over to the passenger side of the Impala and opened the door which was unlocked for her as she thanked him and got in. Then he went over to the driver side, unlocked the door with the car key and got in and within moments the car drove off. Madame Bess continued to look on until the car was out of sight and when she closed the door she still had a thought about Gwen and Sam.

No matter what her granddaughter told her she knew what Gwen's feelings for Sam was and it was deeper than she was willing to admit and maybe worse is Sam's feelings for Gwen might be deeper than he's willing to acknowledge and this thing that is going on between them will lead to nothing but heartbreak for both of them in the end when they realized it won't last forever. Madame Bess wish she could shield her granddaughter from this grief but she knows that she doesn't have any abilities to prevent her granddaughter for falling in love not even she with her psychic abilities nor can she stop her from getting her heart broke only Gwen can stop that and it doesn't look like Gwen will make that decision.

Madame Bess just walked inside her house and only praying best and remembering what Gwen told her of enjoying it while it lasts with Sam she said to herself, "Oh honey, I do hope you get to enjoy while before it ends forever and I hope you can just pick up the pieces when it does".

Then she just headed into the kitchen to clean up.


	76. Chapter 76

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 76 A Little Bit of Fun

Although it took a while, Sam made it to the beach in Minneapolis using the map followed by Gwen's directions who was more than willing to be useful and he had to admit it was nice having her along for the ride as they chatted away about anything on their minds. When they finally arrived at the beach, they got out of the Impala and walked around the beach houses with Sam using his flashlight just to get a better view in the dark while Gwen was carrying the duffle bag with the jar inside and Sam could see that she was enjoying the stroll as if they were on vacation.

They walked around for quite a while until they were on the beach and now strolling in the sand as they looked around and noticed that the beach was complete empty. Not one other person was out on the beach anywhere and it felt so quiet except for the sound of the waves out in the ocean. When they did look out at the sea, the saw the waves splashing about in the dark sky and had to admit it looked quite peaceful.

"Oh Sam, it looks so beautiful when it's dark, I mean I know it is still morning but it actually does look like we're standing on beach looking out at the sea at night. I always wanted to know what it would be like to wander around on the beach looking out at the sea at night where it is so quiet and peaceful, it seems so romantic in a way" said Gwen smiling.

Sam just looked a bit awkward but he couldn't help agree with her.

"Yes, it looks nice alright" he said.

"Alright, it's lovely, I wish it could be here on this beach forever right now" said Gwen still a bit excited.

"Well, remember Gwen this isn't a vocation we have a task to do here and then we head back" he reminded her.

Gwen nodded her head looking a bit disappointed. "I know but at least we could revel in this moment while it last can't we, I mean task or not it did doesn't have to be boring" she said.

"Alright we can revel in it but we have work to do and I don't want delay it" said Sam.

Soon the two began to walk in the sand closer to the ocean and when they got a bit close they stopped and Gwen put the duffle bag down, unzipped it and pulled out the large jar and pulled off the lid, while Sam turned off his flashlight and placed it back in the duffle bag. Then they both took off their shoes with Sam taking off both his socks and sneakers and then he rolled up his jeans up to his knees to avoid them from getting wet in the water. Sam then took the jar from Gwen and they both continued to walk towards the sea feeling the warm sand on their feet. Sam even took Gwen's hand while holding the jar with his other one as Gwen just smiled trying to keep up and couldn't help imagining them as romantic couple holding hands strolling on the beach.

Soon, they were close enough to feel the water on their feet as the waves kept splashing and at first the water felt a bit cool making Gwen jerk a bit. As they walked closer to the ocean, the waves of water splashing on their feet were getting higher until they were up to slightly past their ankles. They finally stopped and Sam using the jar bent over and began to fill it with sea water while Gwen just stood by and watched holding the lid. After he was finished, Gwen handed him the lid and he placed it back on the jar tight and soon the two headed back to where they duffle bag was and Sam placed the jar inside the bag.

"Okay our work here is done" said Sam who had pulled out a towel to wipe his feet.

"Our work maybe done but that doesn't mean our time here as to be" said Gwen.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam who was still wiping his feet with the towel.

"Look, there is nobody else here but us, the ocean is beautiful and it felt good when we went in, I say we stick around longer and enjoy it" said Gwen.

Sam dropped the towel and stood up.

"Gwen this isn't playtime, we had a job to do and we did it" he told her.

"Just because we came here to do a job doesn't mean we can't stick around and have some fun while we're at it, I mean look around, there is nobody here it is still morning and we have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves and head back, so let's embrace it" said Gwen real excited.

"Gwen" cried out Sam still not so convinced.

"Hey, if you want to be a stick in the mud then suit yourself, but I for one attend to take advantage of this moment, I mean I always loved the idea of wading in the beach in the dark, where there is nobody around to bother me and just have fun to act goofy or whatever, you are free to join me but you're not going to stop me" said Gwen who was getting a bit annoyed of Sam being uptight and hoping she can persuade him to follow her lead.

With that, Gwen took off running back towards the ocean.

"Gwen!" cried out Sam but she kept on running.

Gwen did briefly turn around waving her arm gesturing him to follow, "Come on Sam, the water is great' she said and turned back around heading for the water.

Although Sam wanted to head back, however watching Gwen running back to the ocean looking like she is having so much fun with no care in the world just suddenly made him realize how much a part of him would love to just loosen up and just have fun without any worries. Besides, Gwen was right, their job is done but they still have plenty of time, there is no rush to get back to the house, Rowena is still locked in the basement and Madame Bess promised not to go down there while they were out not that it would make much difference with her being chained up and powerless. She had even closed her medium business since they arrived so there wasn't much to do other than household chores and they could do those a bit later anyway.

Plus it will take two days for Dean and Ava to return from their mission so they can have Rowena do the spell and there no point boring themselves the death until they return. He just stood and watched Gwen who was running around now wading in the water having a blast almost like an innocent happy child. Sam just said to himself " _The hell with it"_ and then took off running toward to ocean to join Gwen.

When he finally caught up to Gwen she just looked pleased and said, "I knew I could persuade you" and soon the two of them were now running around wading in the water enjoying the water now up their lower legs.

At one point, they are chasing one another splashing water at each other like two playful children and Sam even grabs Gwen from behind lifting her off the ground and spinning her around as she cried out in laughter. They kept this up unaware of how much time as passed and when they finally realized they've spent enough time wading, they decide to head back. As they ran back to where they duffle bag was holding hands like love birds, they see two figures on the beach. Sam quickly grabs his flashlight from the bag and turns it on holding it up and they see it is a white-haired elderly couple.

"Who's there?" Sam cried out.

The elderly couple start walking towards them and Sam sees that the man is holding a pair of binoculars.

"No need to be worry then son, we're not some kind of peeping tom or anything we just happen to come out here and spot you two lovebirds looking like you were enjoying yourselves out there" said the elderly man.

Sam and Gwen just looked a bit awkward at the being called lovebirds.

"Yes dear, we thought we be the only out here this morning since we usually are it's just nice seeing others out here two who obviously love the beach as much as we do" said the elderly woman.

Sam and Gwen continued to a bit awkward about all of this and almost spoke up at the same time but the elderly man cut them off before they had a chance.

"No need to be embarrassed now, in fact we think nice seeing a young couple like yourselves enjoying themselves being playful without the care in the world, it kind of reminds us of ourselves we were your ages" he told them.

"You two come to the beach often?" asked Gwen as she trying to make for light conversation.

"We actually live here on the beach" said the old man.

"You do?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah, moved here after we retired, we always loved the beach and now we spend our days coming out here sometimes in the morning usually most people aren't out here then and now ever since the sky when all dark, people come here even less, this whole blackout in the sky is still quite scary to a lot of folks you see" said the old woman.

"But you two still come out here" Sam replied.

"I know, I guess we aren't as scared off as most folks maybe at our age we're just more content, I mean we try to look for the brighter side of a terrible situation. Too many folks only want to see the negative but not us. Besides, coming out here feels like going to the beach a night and there is something very peaceful about going to the beach in the dark sky, I mean almost romantic in a way" said the old woman.

"Yes, I know that's the way I see it" said Gwen as Sam just gave her a glaring look.

Then Sam turned back to the elderly couple.

"Anyway, we were just out here sight-seeing you can say" Gwen told them.

"Yeah and we thought it would be nice to take the moment and wade in the beach since we're out here" Sam added still looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey no need to explain, we understand anyway we are just going to relax on the beach in some on those chairs, you can join if you like" said the old man.

"No that's okay we going to be heading back" said Sam.

"Okay suit yourselves, nice talking to the you guys" said the old man.

"Yes, it was nice talking to you too" said Gwen trying to be friendly.

"Take care you two and remember don't ever stop enjoying yourselves together like some of these other boring sorts, you keep the romance alive and you may end up just like us once your our age" said the elderly lady.

"Yes, continue to keep the gal there happy son" said the old man to Sam and gave him a little wink.

Sam just grinned in amusement.

"Come old gal lets leave the lovebirds here to themselves and we can enjoy our own moment" he said turning to his wife.

The elderly lady just smiled and giggled a bit and soon the old couple strolled a way holding hands like to young lovesick teenagers heading towards some of the chairs on the beach. They briefly looked back and waved at Sam and Gwen who then waved back they continued to stroll in away in the dark sky. Then Sam and Gwen started to laugh at the thought that the old couple thinking they were a couple themselves.

"You know they seem like such a sweet old couple, I like them" said Gwen.

"Me too" Sam replied.

"I like their philosophy on life and romance" said Gwen.

Sam was starting to look awkward again.

"Okay, time for us to be getting back now" he told her.

"Yeah I know, come on lover" Gwen said teasingly.

"Okay old gal" Sam replied back also teasingly.

Then Sam took the jar and put it inside the duffle bag then picked up the bag and soon he and Gwen walked out of the beach and headed back to the car. Although they were planning on heading back to St. Paul to the house, they winded up at a pub where there was pool table and darts. Gwen had somehow managed to persuade Sam to continue having some bit of fun while they're still in Minneapolis before heading back as she didn't see any reason why they couldn't enjoy themselves a little longer. So here they were at a pub and now they were about to play a game of pool, which they both had to admit took them back to that parallel world where they would all hangout at the pub to have fun.

"Hey, you're catching on" said Sam who was quite impressed with Gwen's playing despite her being inexperienced.

"Well, I'm a good learner and you're a good teacher" said Gwen playfully.

"Yeah, you did learn from an expert alright" said Sam boastfully.

They continued their play and Sam decided to get some beer although Gwen didn't want any. They were taking a break for a while sitting at an empty table and Gwen had a bit a serious look on her face.

"You know, this all brings back memories doesn't it" she said.

Sam too started to look serious and nodded his head.

"Yes it does" he said.

"I still miss it a lot, I mean back there, there wasn't any worries, dangers or anything well that is until those demons show up but it was like in a way a utopia dream" she said.

Sam paused a bit and thought about it and just said, "I know".

He too began to think about all the time he and Gwen spent together at that place with Dean, Ava and Madame Bess and how much he enjoyed being around her more and more that it was started to make him a bit sad knowing it is over although he's relieved to be back into his own world and doing what he does best that is hunting. It also reminded him that once he and Dean complete their mission here and might be able to lock Darkness away again, he and Dean will head back to the bunker and his time with Gwen will once again be over and they may not see each other again or at least not a long while and this made him even sadder. Gwen may have sensed his sadness and was possibly thinking the same thing as she suddenly spoke up.

"Okay let's not dwell too much on this let's just enjoy ourselves right now before heading to grandma's alright" she told him.

Sam nodded. Soon they were up again to finish their pool game, then they played some darts for while. They must have been at the pub for over an hour when they finally left and headed to a nice café to get some lunch and Gwen talked Sam into window shopping in town despite it being dark outside but she didn't care it made it even more romantic to stroll down the sidewalk looking at shops with the city lights up to give them a good view. They had hung out in Minneapolis longer than they expected when they finally headed back to St. Paul and Madame Bess's house. When they finally entered the house, Madame Bees wasn't too pleased over how long it took for them to get back and even more upset when they explained what they had been doing all that time.

"It was my idea grandma, I didn't see any reason why me and Sam couldn't have some fun for while being heading back since it was still early in the day" Gwen explained.

Madame Bess still had that disproving look on her face as she confronted them in the hall.

"You know, I had to do must of the chores myself and had to deal with that witch in the basement and despite you telling me not to go down the basement while you were out I had no choice as she kept yelling for me every now complaining she was bored, she wanted a drink, a snack, to fetch her another pail to pee, to give her book and a magazine to read when she wanted to take a break from looking at that damned book" she said almost yelling.

"I'm so sorry grandma, we would have been back sooner if we knew it was going to this hard for you" said Gwen remorsefully.

However, Madame Bess wasn't moved.

"Well, I hope you two enjoyed your little outing" she said still angry.

"Please, this is my fault, I chose to keep Gwen out so long, I knew we should have gotten back sooner rather leaving all alone with Rowena, afterall I'm responsible if anything happens" said Sam apologetically.

"Well, that is a very noble and gallant thing for you to do to take all the responsibility but my granddaughter is a grown woman and is responsible for her choices" said Madame Bess still looking at Gwen disapprovingly.

"You know grandma, I'll do the rest of the chores, you don't have to lift a finger, I'll even cook dinner tonight myself" said Gwen.

"Yeah, and I'll help with any chores that needs to be done, ma'am" said Sam as both he and Gwen were like teenagers being caught staying out to late by a disapproving parent.

Madame Bess was still a bit angry but she didn't know what else to say or do since she knows Sam and Gwen are both adults and they did get the task done and she can't just send Gwen to her room plus there was no real harm done other than the fact she is still not too happy about Sam and Gwen spending so much time together but she knew there was nothing she can do about that. The more she objected, the more Gwen will be defensive about it and may push her even further towards Sam.

"Very well, I already cleaned up the kitchen and put the laundry away and tended to Rowena, there is nothing left but to vacuum the floors and I mean all the floors and Sam you can check on Rowena now if you like" she said and walked off.

Both Sam and Gwen stood there with awkward looks on their faces feeling like naughty kids who just got scolded by a parent.

"So how long is she gonna be mad" asked Sam.

"Don't worry, she'll be over it by this evening" said Gwen.

Sam just sighed, "Uh good" he said.

Then Gwen started to grin at Sam. "You know I did enjoy myself today, it was good getting out and doing something" she told him.

"Yeah, me too" said Sam awkwardly.

Next, Gwen went to work and started vacuuming first downstairs in the living room while Sam went down in the basement to check on Rowena. He saw Rowena sitting down like usual looking at the Book of Damned. When she looked up at him she just grinned.

"Well, it's nice for you to come down for a visit finally, I mean I had no other company except for psychic lady up there Madame something" she said sarcastically.

Sam just glanced with an annoyed look on her face

. "Anyway where have you been, I mean the psychic told me Dean and that red-headed hunter hot number went out to find themselves a dragon to slay but you were gone quite long time, I suspect you're absence has something to the with that young brunette lady upstairs, I think the granddaughter, my my do I sense there is love in the air" she finished with that sly grin on her face.

"None of your business" Sam said still annoyed and a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh quite defensive are we" she said with a sly look. "I take that to mean that something is definitely going on between you two, even the nana up there suspects as much" she continued.

Sam didn't bother to respond to he remarks. "Have you found spell that could trap Lucifer already?" he asked with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"As a matter fact, I have there Sammy" she answered.

"You have?'" Sam asked again.

"Yes, although it will require some ingredients for me to perform to the spell" she told him.

"I don't care we will manage that when the time comes just as long there is something, and once Dean and Ava get back with the dragon's heart you can do the spell that will put the Mark back Dean that will lock away this Darkness again and then we trap Lucifer and Dean can then transfer the Mark back to him" said Sam.

"Yeah, and all is right with the world and we all live happily ever after" Rowena added with a sarcastic wit. "I just hope you guys stick your end of the bargain and let me go once this is all finished" she continued.

"Don't you worry about that right now, just worry about be able to do your part" Sam told her.

After Sam finished talking to Rowena, he headed upstairs and went into the kitchen to get some privacy pulled out his iphone. First he called up Dean who was still on the road in the van with Ava.

"Hey, we're good, me and Ava stopped for while to get some lunch and pick up some beer. Of course we had a few problems with cops blocking the road for your know the usual stuff and we had to take another route which will take us longer to get to Portland. Plus the traffic here can be real pain" Dean said.

"Well it seems you two are holding up okay" said Sam.

"Well what about you how is it holding up there? Dean asked.

"We're good too, I got what we needed, me and Gwen drove up to the beach in Minneapolis to get the sea water and all" Sam told him.

"Oh Gwen went with you" said Dean in a sly tone.

"Come on Dean, it was nothing" said Sam quite defensive.

"Uh huh" said Dean again with that sly tone in his voice.

Sam just swallowed and tried to sound like it was no big deal.

"Anyway we got back what we needed and all and another thing, Rowena said she found a spell in that book that can trap Lucifer" Sam said.

"Perfect" said Dean excitedly.

"Anyway, I just wanted to check up on you, I plan on calling Adam next" said Sam.

"Well I just called him, he's doing fine too, said he got impatient being stuck in the bunker so he took the bus into town to hang out and plans on taking another bus to see that Darcy chick once she gets off work, he even called her. I can't help but feel sorry for the kid, always being stuck in the batcave while we globe around the world fighting monsters and all" Dean said.

"Hey, we can make it up to him once we get back after once all of this over once and for all" said Sam.

"Yeah, I may even let him get a motorcycle after all I know that's what he wants" said Dean.

"Anyway, I better get off, I gotta call Cas to tell him the good news" said Sam.

"Sure alright, Oh by the way Ava says hello" said Dean.

"Well tell her hello for me" said Sam.

"Right and tell the women hello and watch out for the wicked witch in the basement" Dean said.

"Sure thing bye" said Sam.

After getting off the phone, Sam called up Castiel to tell him about the spell Rowena found and he too was overjoyed and planned to spread the news to Hannah. He spent most of the day either helping with any chores that needed to be done, watching TV, talking to Gwen sometimes under Madame Bess's watchful eye or checking up on Rowena. By the evening, the three had their dinner and Madame Bess took some food to Rowena. Sam helped clean up and assisted Gwen in washing the dishes spent more time playing a boring game of scrabble with Gwen and Madame Bess since there really wasn't anything else to do although he enjoyed it more than he cared to admit, glad Dean wasn't here to see it. Time flew by and in no time it was time for bed.

Sam said goodnight to the women and retired to the guest room. Although he missed Dean not being there, he had to admit he was relieved to have the bed to himself as sharing a bed with Dean can be such a pain. He took off his shirt, shoes and now in his undershirt and pants he slid into bed although he wasn't sleepy so he picked up a book he took with him on the trip and just read it with the light on until he got too sleepy to read anymore. Then he put the book on the table clicked off the lamp and laid down and in no time he was sound asleep.


	77. Chapter 77

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 77 Hunting A Dragon

The day Dean and Ava drove off in her van headed for Portland, Oregon for their destination would be the longest day for both of them. It was the first time that it was just the two of them alone together without the rest of the group and they both were trying not to act too phased by this despite both of them being slightly uneasy. Dean who has been used to Sam being his hunting partner was especially dealing with his conflicted feelings of being excited about having Ava as a partner for this mission and missing Sam at the same time, but it was his idea that Sam remain behind to look after things with Rowena and the women so he was just going to make the most out of this situation. He also had to deal with being the passenger when he is used to being the driver but they agreed that they can take turns when the other gets too tired too drive with Ava taking the first shift since it's her van.

Both of them were able to relax some more during their long drive with Dean giving Ava more details about dragons and his and Sam's last adventure with them and what to expect although he trusted that Ava could handle her own. They also played music throughout most of their drive sometimes debating over what songs to listen to with Dean wanting to listen to classic hard rock like the song "Born To Be Wild" and Ava wanting to listen to songs by Gun N' Roses. They occasionally stopped for lunch or snacks, to use the restroom and then sometimes they were held up during traffic due to the chaos since the Darkness with some crazy road rages. This was quite a pain to both of them and it would take them longer to get to their destination but they stuck it out since they didn't have much of a choice.

During the evening, they stopped at a diner to get dinner then continued on the road again. When it got too late, they decided to sleep for the night parking the van in the middle of the woods, were they knew there was no danger of monsters or police or anyone else to bother them plus they had their weapons if anybody gave them trouble. They both slept in the van in sleeping bags next to each other which made it quite awkward as sometimes they winded up touching each other bodies tossing and turning, plus Ava got annoyed with Dean's snoring. The duo woke up quite early the next morning due to the alarm on Ava's digital watch. Ava changed into another sweat shirt she had while Dean just kept on all his yesterday clothes like he normally does. Soon, they were on the road again still a little sleepy but they just sucked it up. They drove for about an hour until they stopped at another diner and had some breakfast then were back on the road.

Once again they had some difficulty with the slow traffic and road blocks due to chaos on the streets. The two stopped to eat their lunch by noon which was a couple of sandwiches they had bought yesterday and had some drinks. Then they started driving again for many hours stopping a couple of times to use a restroom at some gas station or store. They finally arrived in Portland by the evening but it took longer than it usually would due to some of the chaos in the traffic but they made it and decided to check into a motel this time for the night and found a cheap local one. The manager thought they were a couple so he was confused when they requested a room with double twin beds but they checked into the room and both sat on their beds a bit tired.

"Boy am I poop" said Ava just as she flopped down on her bed.

"Well, don't get too comfortable on that bed yet, we still have work to do, starting with finding that dragon's sewer" said Dean.

"Yeah I know dang it, I could sleep forever right now" said Ava who was a bit tired and felt like just taking a little nap.

Then she just popped of the bed again. "So let's just get this over with already" she told him.

Dean took out a map from the duffle bag, the same map they used when trying to find the dragon's sewer the last time although he had shown this map to Ava in the van he wanted them to get another look at it again before heading out. Ava looked over at the map with him.

"The sewer is directly here" said Dean as he pointed in an area on the map.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find, me and Sam found it before and I can remember exactly where it is" he finished as Dean had great memory.

"Good, then we better get going" said Ava.

"Okay, but let us take a load off already" said Dean.

"Hey, you were the one that said business is business" reminded Ava.

"I know but I think we could unload just for a bit, no need to come storming in the place exhausted" Dean told her.

So after about a half hour of relaxing, the two finally got going and left the motel and was back in the van again and soon driving off. Dean insisted on driving this time since he knew where the place was. After driving around for a while, they finally found their destination and soon they were out of the van and walking inside the sewer. They scoped around the dark sewer holding flashlights, Dean was also holding the sword in the other hand. The sewer smelled awful and both Dean and Ava sometimes tried to hold their breathes since they couldn't stand the smell. It was also dark and creepy looking with nothing but a couple of rats and bugs scurrying around on the floor. Their search around the place seemed like forever as they just the strolled down the endless halls turning a corridor both feeling nervous and excited at the same time not knowing what to expect.

"These dragons are quite recluse that's for sure" Ava said softly who was trailing right behind Dean looking about her surrounds sometimes searching over her shoulder now and then.

"Hey, it's not like we can just call out to them to come out and play" said Dean sarcastically.

"I know but still it feels like we've been searching endlessly and nothing, I'm getting real nervous here not knowing when these creatures are going to pop out just like in the movies" said Ava. Dean nodded his head.

"Well join the club, but I'm telling you these bastards will more than likely pop out of their dungeon just when you least expect it" said Dean.

They continued their search strolling down the sewer until they found themselves in an area that looked familiar to Dean. It was in the same spot where they found all those young virgins locked in a crate below the ground held as captives.

"Yeah, I remember this place alright" said Dean.

"Really?" asked Ava.

"Yep, this is where he found those virgin sacrifices locked up right below here" said Dean who pointed at the crate on the floor as they both shined their flashlights in the exact spot.

"So do we keep searching then?" asked Ava.

Just then they heard a man's voice.

"Oh, look what we have found here" it said and on reflex they both turned around quickly and about the same time to face two creepy looking men with sinister looks on their faces.

Dean recognized one of them, the dark-haired guy who had been one the dragons he and Sam fought against the last time they were down here, in fact he was the one that got away just after they killed the other dragon with the sword. The second guy was shorter slightly plump guy with a lighter hair color and steel grey eyes now looking rather menacing. Both Dean and Ava were quite nervous having to face these dragons but hid their fear prepared for battle as Dean held on to the sword very tightly.

"Well, well, well, its you again isn't it? Funny seeing you again, and right here in all places. The last time me met you offed my brother, you and that beanpole for partner that is. I see you have new partner now and from what I see comes from a nice package" said the dark-haired dragon who was now glancing at Ava with a real sleazy look that made her cringe.

"Well, you didn't give us much of a choice seeing you and your brood were kidnapping young virgins and offering them up to the alter for sacrificing" Dean replied in a smart-alec tone.

"Hey, we were just following our mission and you and your buddy were interfering" said the Dark-haired dragon.

"Well, we are now following our missing, I mean it's nice catching up and all but now we have to get down to business" Dean said again being sarcastic.

"Okay, so lets get down to business, I always wanted to pay you back for killing my brother, freeing our virgins and stealing our treasure" said the dark-haired dragon.

With this remark, Ava turned to Dean.

"Stealing what?" she asked Dean just shook his head a bit.

"Tell you later" told her.

"Oh, you mean you didn't tell your little girlfriend here about taking our gold treasure, my, my I guess someone is a little stingy, I hate it when that happens" said dark-haired dragon sarcastically.

"Hey for all we knew you stole it from someplace else" remark Dean.

"Hey, enough with all this talk, lets just take them" replied the other dragon who was getting impatient and ready for blood.

"Okay, the lady is yours, but you leave him to me" said the dark-haired dragon to the other dragon.

Dean eyes just lit up at him as if to say "bring it on" while the two just glared at each other while Ava just stood next to him both hands up as she put away her flashlight and was preparing for a fight. Dean turned her briefly and have her and glance as if to say "This is it". Then the two dragons advanced towards them.

"Okay lets get this over with already" said the dark-haired dragon.

Within moments the two dragons lunged towards Dean and Ava and before they knew it, a brawl ensured with Dean taking on the dark-haired dragon who at one point put up his hand which started glowing orange like fire and then touched Dean near the shoulder and neck burning him quite badly. Dean yelped in pain and shoved the dragon off him then quickly landed a solid punch into his face. The dragon held his own and punched back quite hard and began throwing Dean around very hard causing him to stumble on the floor and knocking the sword out of his hand. Dean tried to reach and pick up the sword but the dragon kicked the sword away far from his reach then with his glowing hand attempted to burn Dean again but Dean was too quick and with his foot kicked him away in his chest. He quickly got up and tried to run for the sword but the dragon blocked him and came out him again this time throwing punches into his face swinging madly.

Around this same time, Ava was fighting off the other dragon and she was giving as good as she got with her karate moves and landed some blows and kicks and received few punches herself as well as being slammed about but she could take it. After landing another hard kick that sent the dragon stumbling away, she noticed the sword on the floor and quickly ran for it and picked it up. Then she saw that the dark-haired dragon had a firm hold on Dean around his neck with one hand while Dean was kneeling down on the floor, and he was clearly burning him with his glowing hand as Dean was screaming in pain. She quickly ran towards the dragon whose back was facing her and prepared to stab him with the sword but the dragon quickly turned around to face her and with his other arm he swung backwards hitting Ava hard in the face knocking her to the ground. Then he quickly turned to Dean and let go him and before Dean could catch his breath, he laid a very hard punch right between the eyes knocking him unconscious.

Dean now was laying on the floor and the other dragon had gotten up as both turned to face her. She saw that Dean was now laying on the ground out cold and unable to help her and she knew that she couldn't take the both of them on her own since they were stronger than she expected them to be plus she was bit exhausted from their brawl. So she didn't see any other choice but to retreat for now. With that, Ava turned and ran off still with the sword in her hand as fast as she could. The bigger dragon took off running after her. After a few minutes the dragon returned alone.

"She got away" he said shaking his head.

"No worries, we will get her later, at least we have one of them and I've been so waiting for this for a long time" said the dark-haired dragon now looking down real sinister at Dean's unconscious body.

 **I know it's been a while but as I said before I'm working on some other projects plus other things have be going on so I may post my chapters monthly but please keep reading. Thank you.**


	78. Chapter 78

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 78 A Capture and a Rescue

Dean woke up and found himself lying on the hard and rusty floor. His body ached from his face, his shoulders and back from the brawl he had with that dragon and h began to wipe some of the blood from his bruised face with his hand. He looked up and saw the crate above and realized where he was, which was the exact same place he and Sam found those virgins looked up which was some kind of dungeon below. He then looked around and saw that he was alone in this prison and he suddenly thought about Ava wondering what happened to her. Did she get away or do those dragons have her and if they do what are they doing to her right now? Dean quickly sat up and felt the more throbbing pain in his head as he rubbed it a bit. Then he heard footsteps which prompted him to quickly stand up despite his legs aching a bit. He kept looking up to see the dark-haired dragon who he fought with approach the crate and look down at him glaring right into his eyes with that same sinister look.

"Oh good, you're awake, I'm glad, I was beginning to get a little worried" he said with a sarcastic tone and a grin on his face.

"Hey, didn't know you cared" Dean retorted sarcastically himself.

"I'm afraid your little lady friend went awol on you but no worries, we'll find her yet and have her join you then the fun can really begin" said the dragon.

Dean just shrugged his shoulder trying to act unphased although he was really glad Ava got away.

"Well, that's chicks for you up and bail" said Dean with smirk.

"She couldn't have gone far, my comrades are out looking for her right now, and I have you right where I want you" said the dragon.

"So, what's the plan, we play a game of dungeons and dragons before you have me for supper?" asked Dean sarcastically.

"Let's say I'm not going to kill you yet, I have plans for you. You see, this is payback for killing my brother the last time you were here and releasing the virgins we captured. After I'm through with you, you will wish I just killed you. You really shouldn't have come back you know, that was your fatal mistake" said the dragon now a stern tone.

"Well, you know I what can I say, I couldn't resist guess I always have to learn the hard way" said Dean sarcastically tying to act like he isn't phased by any of this although he was quite scared, scared for himself.

As for Ava, he just hoped that she doesn't get captured and comes through for him.

"By the way, seriously, why the hell did you come back here for anyway?' asked the dragon with a scour look on his face.

"Well, seriously, believe or not we came here on a mission in order to help stop the Darkness, you know the sky going black and all" said Dean.

"Yeah, we're are aware of what is happening all around the world with no daylight and chaos all over and we are prepared for the worst by taking precaution and rarely venturing outside, remaining here safe in these sewers cut off from all of that" said the dragon.

"So, you think you can protect yourselves shut up down here, hate to break it to you buddy, Darkness affects everything, nothing is immune not even this dungeon" said Dean.

"Let us worry about how to take care of ourselves from this Darkness alright then" said the dragon getting impatient.

"Fine, just wanted to give you the heads up there" said Dean smirking.

Suddenly there was more footsteps and then the second dragon appeared.

"There still no trace of the woman yet, some of the others are still out looking for her now" he told the dark-haired dragon.

"Good, she can't be far, just keep an eye on this one for now" said the dark-haired dragon looking at Dean.

Then he stepped out while the other dragon remained behind. Some time had passed, Dean didn't know how much but he has been sitting there in that dungeon locked up for a quite awhile now and was growing quite bored. There was no use in trying to pry open the crate as it wouldn't budge as he had tried when the dragons stepped out of the area and he was now growing more worried about Ava and what happened to her. Have the other dragons caught up to her did they kill her. Of course if that happened he would have known about it by now. Dean just looked up and stared at the other dragon who was now posting guard.

"Hey, Skippy you got the time?" asked Dean trying to be sarcastic since he was bored and just wanted to rile this dragon's chains.

The dragon just ignored him.

"Hey, I ask a question here, what's wrong dragon, cat got your tongue?" Dean remarked smirking.

The dragon still kept ignoring him not even looking in his direction.

"Oh, I wonder do you dragons eat cats by the way?" Dean remarked again trying to be sarcastic.

The dragon turned and glanced down at him for a brief second then turned away walked away a bit.

"Hey just trying to make some conversation there Skippy" said Dean in his typical smart-alec tone.

Suddenly there was sound coming from some distance off and both Dean and the dragon heard it and their heads turned at the same time. The dragon looking suspicious suddenly walked off to check it out. Dean was worried that it was Ava and she could be in danger if that dragon catches her but Ava is tough and capable, he's sure she can handle herself if that's her especially if she has the sword or least he hopes she has the sword. Dean just listened and heard the dragon's footsteps get lighter and lighter as he assumed the dragon left. After several seconds had passed, Dean heard the dragon's crying out in pain then a slight thud. Then after several seconds he heard footsteps again but these footsteps sounded a bit different. The footsteps were getting closer and just as he stood up staring out at the crates, he saw none other than Ava now standing near the crates looking down at him in one of her hands was the sword which was now bloody at the end.

"Ava!" cried out Dean his face lit up as he was glad to see her and that she was okay.

"Sssh" replied Ava as she placed her finger to her mouth. "I'm glad you got away" he told her.

"Yeah well I ran as fast as I ever ran was able to lose that dragon who was chasing me and I was hiding out planning my next move which was to rescue you. I could hear them looking for me but I didn't make a move even held my breath" she said.

"Anyway, you're a sight for sore eyes that's sure" said Dean smiling.

"You too, I was afraid that they had killed you, I felt so guilty leaving you behind but I didn't know what else to do, I didn't think I could take the both of them by myself, they're stronger than I expected" she told him.

"Don't worry, I'm just glad you got out, but you better hurry, Skippy there and his pal might show up any minute" said Dean.

"Yeah, I saw the dark-haired one take off and had to hide somewhere so he couldn't find me. Then I saw your watch dog guarding and I decided to distract him to lure him out I came up from behind and slit him, he didn't know what hit him so you don't have to worry about him anymore" said Ava.

"God, you're wonderful" said Dean now really impressed.

Ava just smiled but then the smile faded.

"Anyway, I got to get you outta here" she said.

Then she bended over hoping to pry open the crate.

"I already tried it won't budge" said Dean.

"I never give up, I'm getting you outta here" she told him.

Then Ava used the skinny flashlight that was small enough to fit between the crate bars and attempted to pry the crate open with it. It was quite hard and it took several attempts as Dean was growing impatient.

"Hurry, that that other dragon might return any minute" he warned her.

"Just give me a sec" said Ava as she kept trying to pry open the crate.

Finally, after few more attempts she manage to loosen the crate a bit as she pulled it open but before she can finish, she heard footsteps and Ava turned around in time to see the dark-haired dragon standing some distance from her.

"Well, nice seeing you again, I knew you would return eventually to try to rescue your little boyfriend here" he said with a sinister look on face. Then he went on. "But you are not going to succeed dear" he said.

"Well, I don't know I manage to gank your partner afterall" Ava fired back.

"Yeah, that you will pay for that dearly luv" he said.

"Ava run!" cried out Dean.

"Running isn't an option" said the dragon and then he lunged towards Ava.

Ava dodged out of his way as he made his attack and she stood a few feet from him holding up the sword. The dragon wasn't afraid and lunged towards her again and managed to knock the sword out of her and as she prepared to slit him it. Now unarmed, the dragon pounced on Ava with and with his glowing hand he raised at Ava and burned her on the left shoulder as Ava screamed and showed him away and backed away from him. He lunged at her again and soon they engaged in a fight as she started throwing punched and karate kicks at him but the dragon retaliated throwing some punches and smacks of his own and Ava was able to dodge some of them but she got struck in the face a couple of times. Then swinging back his arm he was able to strike Ava with all his strength knocking her down the ground, and soon he was on top of her as he tried to burn her again with his glowing hand but Ava managed to grab a hold of his arm and was trying to wrestle it away from her face but he was too strong and she was losing.

Around this time, Dean managed to jump up and attempt to open the crate which was loosened and he finally was able to open it and he jumped up made his way out. He looked up to see that dragon on top of Ava and without a moment to lose he looked around for the sword which he saw on the floor a few distances from the dragon and Ava. Dean ran for it, picked it up and ran to where the dragon was who hadn't even noticed that he had gotten out and ran over to him and from behind, he stabbed him in his back real hard. The dragon let go of Ava and howled in so much pain before he fell on top of Ava now lifeless. Ava just sighed in relief as she had been so scared she was a goner for a moment.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I alright" she said as she pulled the dragon off her. "But I had better days" she told him half jokingly.

Dean then bent over and reach out for her arm and helped her up off the floor. Then they both looked at the dragon's dead body.

"Well, we slayed ourselves a dragon or dragons" said Ava.

"Hey, we better hurry up and get out this dungeon before his cronies start showing up" said Dean.

With that, Dean pulled out his knife he had in his pocket and then he bent down and unbuttoned the dragon's shirt and began using the knife to cut out his heart. Ava was kind of grossed out by it a little but she was used to seeing gruesome things as a hunter. Then, Dean opened Ava's knapsack pulled out a little box and placed the heart inside it and put the box back in the knapsack closing it up.

"Okay, lets split this place" Dean said to her.

They both started to leave and as they walked out they found the body of the other dragon who's throat had been slit.

"Good job" said Dean as Ava nodded and soon they walked off and were back strolling in the sewer as they looked for their way out.

They walked for awhile looking around their surroundings hoping not to run into more dragons. Their hopes were dashed because in no time, two more dragons showed up both creepy looking young men who appeared in front of them preparing to attack. "You two aren't going anyway now" said one of the dragons as they walked closer towards them preparing to attack. Dean turned and nodded to Ava and she nodded back and then he cried out, "Now!" Within seconds, Dean and Ava were fighting the two dragons as much as they could not holding back at all. Dean managed to cut one of the dragons with the sword on the arm and he staggered back and after a few more punched and a kick to the head, Dean managed to slit the dragon killing him. Ava was holding her own with the other dragon and Dean intervened to help and stabbing him in the neck with the sword. Not waiting to see if they had killed him, Dena and Ava soon took off running as fast as they could, stopping for anything.

After awhile, they slowed down and stopped running now both nearly out of breath. They then kept walking again looking around the sewer praying there wouldn't be any more dragons popping out for them to fight or kill. Luckily, they didn't encounter anymore of those creatures and though it took some time that felt like forever, they managed to find their way out of the sewer and were outside once again neither of them having ever been any more relieved.

"Oh God, we made it" said Ava still out of breath a little as the two of them soon started running again until they found the van. "I will say this I hope I never see another sewer again" Ava told Dean after they stopped near the van.

"Well, all I got to say is we make a good team there" said Dean with sly look on his face.

"For sure" said Ava grinning right back at him.

In no time, they entered the van and this time Dean decided to drive and they drove off. Over an hour later, they were sitting at a bar having a couple drinks and supper listening to good music unwinding after their little adventure despite both of them receiving some light bruises their faces a few scratches they were now in good spirits. They had already rested a bit at the motel before deciding to head to the bar for drinks and some food. After they were finished eating, the two of them went the pool table and started playing some pool. Dean was gloating that he was winning this time.

"Oh I so kicked your ass" he bragged after their game.

"Well we both kicked good ass tonight" said Ava grinning back at him.

"That we did" Dean replied knowing what she was referring to.

Ava just shook her head a bit. "You know this night is so weird that we slayed some dragons that actually look like human beings and just like us and now, we can just be hear and chill, playing a game of pool" she told him. "That's the life a hunter you know" he said.

Ava nodded. "Yeah, I know, sometimes I feel our lives are so surreal that if I wasn't living it, I would be totally not believing any of it" she told him.

"Yeah, I get it" Dean replied.

The two continued to glare at each other and soon the music changed to fast-dancing to smooth slow-dancing song. The song suddenly made Ava think about the time she and Dean had that slow-dance when they were in that parallel world and a part of her felt like slow-dancing with Dean right there and now. Dean was thinking about the same thing as they kept glaring at each other. Dean turned to look at the dance floor which was empty and although a part of him almost wanted to take Ava out onto the dance floor right now and start dancing with her he didn't do it.

Instead he just turned back to Ava and asked, "Hey, you wanna get out of here now, it's getting kind of late?"

Ava just nodded her head and said, "Sure".

Real late that night, they were back at the motel. Ava took a shower before going to bed and changed into a long pajama shirt and unpinned her hair. Dean had taken off his shirt and shoes and had on a white undershirt. His eyes couldn't help but light up when he saw Ava in her pajamas now with her hair dangling down on her shoulders, she really looked hot right now that she doesn't always look hot. Both of them acted like it was no big deal over the two of them sleeping in a motel room in double beds like a couple of roommates but a bit of awkwardness was there.

"Well, I'm think we should get some shut eye right now, since we have get up very early tomorrow" said Ava.

"Yeah, well night Ava" said Dean as he got into his bed.

"Night Dean" Ava replied back and she turned off lamp and crawled into her bed.

The two both laid in bed awake for a while thinking about every hing that happened to them that night and thinking about one another before finally both going to sleep.

 **I know this took a bit long but I said before I may start posting chapters monthly from now on, I still hope to receive some reviews even possibly suggestions on few chapters. Thank you.**


	79. Chapter 79

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 79 A New Potential Threat

The day went by for Sam who as he continued to stay on at Madame Bess's house waiting for Dean and Ava to return fro their mission. He still wished it was he that went instead of Ava but he figured Dean was right in needing someone to stay behind to watch over things with Rowena and that it makes sense that it is him since he is familiar with her and especially after she had escaped the last time when he left Castiel and Crowley alone with her. Sam had to admit he did enjoy spending time with Gwen at the beach and later at the café and the rest of the day with her.

The next day was nothing new. Sam ate breakfast with the two women, checked on Rowena occasionally who was her usual snarky self. He then called up Dean who was still on his way to the Portland and afterwards he called Adam who also got a call from Dean and he seemed to be doing just fine as he finally went out and visited that girl Darcy taking the buses and plans to see her again. They talked for a few minutes and then he spend the rest of the day either checking on Rowena, helping with the chores and spending time with Gwen. He even let Gwen talked him to getting out of the house for while now that Madame Bess had closed her business ever since he, Dean and Ava had arrived and she was getting bored in the house just doing chores. So the two of them drove into town as they went to her favorite coffee shop for lunch and then strolled down the sidewalks into the city checking out other places and including an antique store that she and her grandmother likes to go to and the book store since she and Sam both share an interest in reading. They even went to the pool hall to play a game of darts and later playing a game of pool and Gwen was getting the hang of it.

Later that evening, they all had their dinner cleaned up, watched some television although Sam and Gwen spent most the night talking. Sam got a call from Dean telling him that their was mission over as both he ad Ava retrieved the dragon's heart from the sewer and they will be driving back the next morning. Eventually it was time to go to bed and they all said their goodnights. Sometime late that night when Sam was in bed sleeping, he was quickly woken up by a shake.

"Sam, Sam wake up!" cried Gwen.

Sam looked up to see Gwen over him as she was shaking him by the shoulders. He quickly sat up anxiously.

"Gwen, what's wrong is it Rowena?" he asked her.

Gwen had stopped shaking him and had a real frantic look on her face.

"Oh, Sam I just had a dream, a premonition really and it was terrible" she cried out.

Sam's eyes just lit up, now he was really worried. "What, Gwen what did you see?" he cried out.

Gwen just cleared her throat and told before speaking up again.

"Sam, I saw what think was another witch and she storms in the house while Rowena is performing what looks like some kind of spell and when you run up the basement to check it out, she waves her hand and the next thing you're being thrown into the air and crash into a wall and knocked out" she said with the same scared look on her face.

Sam was in disbelief after everything they were doing that didn't need this obstacle.

"What another witch?" he cried .

"Yes, I just woke up after you were thrown into a wall" cried out Gwen.

"And you didn't get anything else?" Sam asked.

"No, I tell you that was it" said Gwen still with a looking quite shaking up.

Sam just sprang out of bed. "Okay, let's take this to your grandmother" he told her.

"I already know dears" said Madame Bess who was now standing at the doorway.

"Grandma?" Gwen cried.

"I know all about your dream of a witch invading our home, you see I had the same dream" she said.

"Do any of you two know when exactly is this suppose to happen?" Sam asked.

"All I saw was that Dean and Ava were back and Rowena was performing her spell" said Gwen.

Sam paused for a moment as he tried to think, really wishing Dean was here right now but he'll just ave to handle this on his own for now and he turned to the women.

"Dean and Ava will be heading back here tomorrow and it will take them at least another day to get here, so that's two days" he said.

"What do we do in the meantime?" cried Gwen who couldn't shake her nerves over her latest vision.

"Not to panic, dear I'm sure Sam will come up with a plan" said Madame Bess who was quite calm with no ounce of fear or she didn't show it and she came over to comfort her granddaughter placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, the first thing we can do is confront Rowena about this, get some answers out of her" said Sam and the two women agreed. Soon all of them headed downstairs and then into the basement.

Rowena was still now lying down on the floor near the chair in a sleeping bag with a pillow as Madame Bess had showed some mercy and brought out an old sleeping bag lying around the basement and fetched an extra pillow for Rowena to use. Sam bent down and gave Rowena a little shake.

"Rowena, wake up!" he cried.

Rowena just opened her eyes squinting a bit. "Oh daft, you disturbed my beauty sleep, what possible be important that you wake me?" she asked her voice sounding quite sleepy.

Sam didn't have patience for Rowena at this moment.

"Get up Rowena we have some questions for you and we want answers" he said real sternly.

Rowena sat up rubbing her eyes. "Hey, you disturbed my beauty sleep" she said as she stopped rubbing her eyes and just looked up at the three of them with curiosity.

"Cut the jokes, Rowena this is urgent!" cried out Sam still looking impatient.

"Oh bloody hell, what is the matter now?" she asked getting impatient herself.

"Gwen and Madame Bess both had visions or you could call them premonitions" said Sam.

"Is that all?" Rowena replied.

"In their visions, some witch storming in this place and attacks me in the middle of the spell your performing" he said.

"Oh really?" asked Rowena her eyes lit up and a grin on her face.

"Really, now tell us Rowena, who is she one of your witch pals coming up to break you out" cried out Sam.

"I honesty don't know what you're talking about" said Rowena so calmly and unphased by what she just heard. "Oh, don't give us that, I'm going to ask you again who is coming for you and how did she know where to find you" Sam demanded getting real fed up now.

Rowena finally just slip out of her sleeping bag and stood up.

"I assure you I don't know" she said. Sam now quite mad wasn't any mood for Rowena's lies.

"Look, I'm not going to ask you again and if you don't answer me truthfully or else..." he said.

"You'll what?" Rowena interrupted. "We both know you're not going to kill me since you need me right now" she said smugly.

"I didn't say anything about killing you but I could torture you until you tell me what I want to know and trust me I won't hesitate and it won't be pretty" said Sam who was actually sounding scary that both Madame Bess and Gwen started to squirm upon hearing his threat.

Rowena also began to look a bit afraid of the thought of torture remembering her time being help as her son Crowley's prisoner in that dungeon. Then she suddenly looked up at Sam no longer seeming so smug.

"Alright, Sam there is no needs for threats I will tell you what you want know" she said.

"Good, now who is this woman who is coming?" he asked.

"Her name is Isadora and a fellow witch from my old coven and we go way back I mean centuries back" she said.

"Go on" Sam demanded.

"It so happens that after I grabbed the Book of Damned, I ran into her and showed her the book and offered to form a new coven and by using this book, we would be the most powerful witches. To make a long story short, I was planning on meeting her again and we made what you could say a pact that if I didn't show up within a day, she would perform a spell a that will show her a vision of where I am from me placing a mark on myself and come to rescue me.

"Oh my, so another witch is coming here and I could sense in my vision that this person is very powerful and dangerous" said Madame Bess who was no longer calmed but now as scared as Gwen.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to the two of you" Sam replied.

"But from our visions, it was your life that is in danger young man" said Madame Bess.

"I can protect all of us" Sam told her.

"But how Sam?' asked Gwen.

"I can make a witch killing bullets" Sam said.

"That's right you mention something like that when you first came up here even having me place that fresh chicken feet in the fringe and you have some other ingredients in the room" said Madame Bess.

"Yes, and I can make the bullets first thing tomorrow and I'll have to call up Dean" he said.

"Why such the hero you are there Samuel" said Rowena sarcastically.

Sam just ignored her and turned to the women. "Anyway, don't you two worry, as I said before I promise won't let you anything happen to any of you. Just feel bad that we dragged you into all of this" he told them.

"I admit this is getting quite big with another witch who is quite powerful coming here but we insisted on getting involved after everything we've all been through together so can't blame yourself okay dear" said Madame Bess.

"Yes, same here, we've all faced danger together before and we can face again, I more worried something is gonna happen to you from our visions your life is in more danger" said Gwen.

"Well, I can protect myself, I've been through worse than this" Sam reassured her.

"My, my a little overconfident are we" said Rowena with a sly.

"What about her?" asked Gwen pointing to Rowena.

"Yes, what about me" said Rowena smugly.

"There is nothing we can do about her right now but just go upstairs and I want you to tell me more about your visions" said Sam.

"Oh, is the party over already, darn and I thought we are going to have so much fun" said Rowena being her sarcastic self.

They just ignored her and headed upstairs.

"Well, goodnight darlings lets do this again" cried out Rowena who just couldn't resist another smart-alec remark.

After the three were upstairs again, they headed to the living room and Sam turned to the women to ask them more questions.

"Now I assume this takes place once Dean and Ava return and Rowena performs the spell, but can you give me a description of this witch?" asked Sam.

Gwen spoke up first. "From what I saw she is a black woman who's about Rowena's age with long curly black hair wearing this long brown dress with all these decorations it looks like the kind dress from the Caribbeans" said Gwen.

"Yes, I remember that too and we have both traveled to the Caribbeans and I remember those type of dresses that they wear, plus I know a fellow psychic who is from Haiti and she always wears these Caribbean dresses and this witch wears a dress that is similar" Madame Bess added.

"Yes, and she was also wearing these exotic jewelry, a long beaded necklace and ear rings and had all these bracelets on both wrists including a this strange ring on her right hand" said Gwen who just remembered.

"That's right, I recall all of these as well" said Madame Bess.

Sam thought for a moment and just looked up at the women again. "Anyway, the first thing tomorrow is I'm calling Dean like I said to and making those bullets, right now I think the best thing we can do is go back to bed" he told them.

"I don't think I can sleep at all after having those visions" said Gwen.

"Same here" said Madame Bess. "Well, there isn't much we can do about that right now I don't want you two just to stay up and fret about it, just please try to get some rest okay" said Sam.

"I'll try but I know I won't get much sleep tonight'" said Gwen.

"Well, I think going back to bed will calm my nerves but and hopefully I will fall back to sleep but I still can't get the images out of my head, anyway we're both more than ever glad you're hear Sam it makes us feel a bit safer" said Madame Bess.

"Me too" said Gwen.

Sam felt good about that although he was still harboring some guilt about dragging them into all of this and now this witch is coming to their house for Rowena and can help feeling responsible but he doesn't want to keep fretting about to them.

"That's good to know you two and like I said before me, Dean and Ava here we won't let anything happen to you no matter what" he said.

"Well we'll take your word on that" said Madame Bess.

After everything was said there was nothing much to do but go back to bed. Once Sam was back in his room lying on his bed he just couldn't get any sleep. Then he an hour later he briefly fell asleep only to wake up from a nightmare he had. Not able to go back to sleep, Sam just got out of bed then grabbed his shoes from under the bed and put them on. He then left his room and headed downstairs to get something to drink from the kitchen. He thought about Rowena in that basement remembering what she told him but he didn't want to bother dealing with her again, he'll grill her more about this witch Isadora tomorrow. As he entered the kitchen, he was at first spooked by a figure he saw in the dark until he realized it was Gwen who was standing near the kitchen.

"Oh Gwen I didn't know you were down here" he said in relief.

Then he turned on the light switch so he could see Gwen more clearly who was now draped in her light blue bathrobe and inside her robe he could see she was wearing a pink nightgown. He just looked at her awkwardly.

"So I see you couldn't sleep either and came down to get snack" she said.

"Oh know I just thought I get something to drink maybe a glass of water or something" Sam explained.

Gwen then turned to the refrigerator opened it and pulled out a large container of lemonade.

"Well, I have some lemonade here instead if you like" she said.

"Sure" said Sam.

Gwen then placed the container on the kitchen table then she turned to the cabinets and opened on getting out two glasses and shut the cabinet and placed them on the table too. Then she began pouring the lemonade into the glasses and she handed one glass to Sam while she grabbed the other glass and started drinking it.

"I always like to get up and grab a snack and drink when I can't sleep but there is nothing to snack on except for some peanuts in one of the cabinets" she said.

Sam who had sipped his drink stopped for a moment to respond.

"Well, I'm not really hungry anyway" he told her.

"Okay" said Gwen as she was sipping her lemonade.

After they finished their drinks Gwen asked Sam if he wanted seconds and he said no so she put the container back into the refrigerator.

"You know, I'm still thinking about my visions and I'm sure that is the same reason while you can't sleep" she said.

"Hey, Gwen it will be okay" Sam tried to reassure her although he was a bit nervous himself.

"I know grandma said that we can handle this but the truth be told this is shaking me up a bit, I mean I'm not really worried for myself I'm scared for you Sam, if your life might be in danger" said Gwen.

Sam walked up close to Gwen until he was just a few inches from her.

"Hey, Gwen I can take care of my self and the both you and now that we know what the visions are and who is coming, we can be better prepared. I have no intention of letting that witch hurt any of us, and like I said tomorrow the first thing I'll do is phone up Dean and give him the heads up and then make those witch killing bullets just trust me on this" said Sam as he reached out to touch her hand.

For a while they were both just glaring at each other now feeling more relaxed.

"I always trust you Sam" said Gwen with smile.

Then they continued glaring at each other and for a brief moment Sam's head leaned forward closer to Gwen's as he was appeared was about to give her a kiss and Gwen seemed to be prepared for it but then Sam suddenly pulled back really quick and had this awkward embarrassed look on his face like a lovesick schoolboy.

"You know, we better head back upstairs any moment, your grandmother might be down for light night snack and she may not be happy finding both of us down here together" he said.

"You don't need to worry about her, unlike me she can sleep through the night even after that disturbing dream and vision, she's quite a heavy sleeper that hardly anything wakes her up" Gwen told him.

Sam just swallowed still feeling awkward now not knowing what else to do or say.

"Well, I think I might head back upstairs anyway, I had my drink and I think I can get some sleep now" he told her.

"Okay, come to think of it so can I" Gwen told him.

Then they both headed out of the kitchen as Sam turned off the light switch and letting Gwen exit first they both soon headed upstairs together walking quietly into the dark hall and went straight to their bedroom doors and faced each other again.

"Well goodnight Sam" said Gwen.

"Goodnight Gwen" Sam told her and both of them entered their bedrooms.

Soon Sam was back into his bed but now instead of thinking about Madame Bess and Gwen's visions of the witch he was thinking about Gwen and that almost kiss he nearly gave her. He also thought about their time at the beach wading in the ocean and other things they did together until he finally fell asleep.


	80. Chapter 80

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 80 An Unexpected Twist

The next morning, the first thing Sam did was phone up Dean on his iphone. By this time, Dean and Ava had both had their breakfast at a diner and were preparing to head back. Sam filled him in with the information he received last night and Dean was less than thrilled.

"Perfect, so now one of Rowena's old pals from the old coven is out on a rescue mission!" he said really annoyed.

"Basically, hey but don't worry Dean we can handle this, I'm going to make those witch-killing bullets as soon as possible and once you and Ava get back we can come up with a strategy" Sam said.

"Yeah, sounds like the plan but after everything me and Ava has been through with those damn dragons, I was hoping there wouldn't be any more threats to deal with" said Dean.

"Well, if you two can deal with those dragons we can handle one witch, anyway just wanted to give you the heads up" said Sam.

"Yeah thanks bro" said Dean.

The brothers talked some more for about a few minutes over how they both were doing and what they have dealt, about calling Adam and how it would be another day when Dean and Ava return to the house. They soon said their goodbyes agreeing to discuss more about the new threat of this witch once Dean and Ava get there. After hanging up, Sam quickly phoned Adam just to see how he was doing and to let them now things are fine although he didn't give him any real details on what was going on he just talked for him for about ten minutes telling him to hang in there before hanging up so Dean can call him. Soon Sam ate his breakfast with Madame Bess and Gwen and this time they were all having egg omelets and bacon. He then helped clear the table and went down to the basement to check on Rowena again who was eating some food Madame Bess had sent to her. He let her know they will stop this witch Isadora from interfering in their plans as she was being her usual snarky self. Sam managed to get Rowena give him the ingredients for the spell to trap Lucifer before going back upstairs. Sam then helped Gwen with the dishes and when the two were finished, they both go out again to fetch to get some of the ingredients for the spell.

After that was done, the two decided to use the time to hang out together just like before, as Gwen didn't want to head back home just yet. She convinced him to drive to a nearby park and took a stroll as Gwen found it romantic and peaceful despite it being dark outside and the park being practically empty. Gwen led Sam to where a pond was where they saw some ducks swimming about in the pond or walking about near the water on land. If they had some bread or any food with them, Gwen would have had them feed the ducks for fun but as it was they just stared enjoying the scenery. Then Gwen led Sam to were some swings were and although it was childish, she managed to get Sam to swing on the swing while she got on the other swing. Sam was very reluctant at first and Gwen had to strong arm him into doing it, but in no time, they were both having fun swinging on the swings like two little kids. They were having so much fun together that they stayed a bit longer than they expected and when they were aware of this they headed back to the car and soon drove back to the house as Madame Bess greeted them again not too happy they took so long but she didn't make such a fuss about it this time but even if she did neither Sam nor Gwen regretted their outing together. As the hours went by, it was the evening before they knew it and the three of them had their dinner and within more hours they all prepared for bed.

The next day was mostly the same as before and Sam and Gwen went again to just get out of the house out and this time Gwen decided to show Sam around the city, going to her favorite book store where they browsed through some books and then to a coffee shop for lunch and strolled around the city street going window shopping. Sam had to admit despite their situation, he was enjoying every time he spent with Gwen and was even looking forward to it. Madame Bess just kept her weariness to all of their time together to herself but she felt sad for both of them knowing the day will come for them to go their separate ways again after this business was all over and done with. The day passed again and finally the next evening Dean and Ava finally arrived back from their mission. Everyone was so overjoyed to see them and Madame Bess was particularly relieved not just because the spell will finally be performed but now with them back Sam and Gwen won't be too focused on spending time with just each other. She was a bit sad too because she knew that their time together as a group is ending and she knows how much it will hurt Gwen when she parts with Sam plus she will miss the Winchesters and Ava too as she has grown quite fond of them all. After greeting them, Dean couldn't wait to boast of his and Ava's adventures with the dragons and killing some.

"Yeah, I manage to slay that dragon and we both high tail it out of there" he said sounding so prideful.

"Hey, you didn't do it all alone as I recall" Ava reminded him.

"Yeah, of course Ava helped even killed one herself couldn't have managed without her, she makes one good partner next you Sammy" said with a grin.

"But it wasn't easy like the time, we got caught by two of those things, and of course I managed to get a way but Dean here was captured and locked up for a while until I had to go and free him and everything" Ava pointed out while Dean just stood there and looked a bit embarrassed while Sam just smirked.

"Oh, really now, so you were captured Dean" he said with the same smirk look on his face.

"Hey, but the important his is we did what we set out to the do, killed a dragon and took out its heart" Dean said suddenly trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I still can't imagine you guys killing an actual dragon and taking its heart, it all sounds well I don't know gory" said Gwen.

"Well that's the story of our lives dear, we did what we had to do, now we can finally get Rowena to perform that spell" said Dean.

"Yeah, how is the wicked witch?" asked Ava.

"She is still chained up in the basement and we have all the ingredients for the spell to trap Lucifer" said Sam.

"That's perfect, but I still want to know more about this vision the ladies had about another witch?" asked Dean.

Soon they all went into the living room sit down and Madame Bess explained to Dean and Ava again about their visions of this witch showing up and attacking Sam. Then Sam gave his input on how he got Rowena to tell them who she was and her connection to Rowena and all. The two just sat down and listened to everything with more curiosity.

"Okay, have you two had any more visions of this witch?" asked Ava.

"No, we haven't, I'm sorry, but with us our visions are quite unpredictable, it could take a couple of days or a week to have another vision" explained Madame Bess.

"But I already have that taken care of, I made the witch-killing bullets" said Sam.

"That's a good start especially since from your visions she will show up once Rowena is performing that spell" said Ava.

"Well since the spell will be performed tonight, she will come the moment you start and I'm still not feeling good about any of this" said Gwen who was starting to worry again especially for Sam.

"Don't worry Gwen, like I said before, now that we know what the threat is we are now prepared" said Sam.

"Yeah, we'll gank this witch before she has a chance to harm anyone of you" said Dean to the women.

Wanting to take a moment to relax for a while, Dean and Ava headed to the kitchen to have their dinner since they hadn't eaten in a long while and were quite starved. The others had already had their meal and Madame Bess saved Dean and Ava's meal in the kitchen as she knew they were getting back this evening. She heated their dinner in the microwave and then the two sat down ate their food. Afterwards, Dean went downstairs in the basement to check on Rowena letting her know he was back.

"Oh, you're back, and it's so great you and I assume your little girlfriend came back in one piece. You can't imagine how overjoyed I feel" she said sarcastically grinning the whole time.

"Can the concern sweetheart, we got that dragon's heart just like I said we would and now we are finally ready for you to perform that spell hun and I know about your witch gal pal planning on crashing the party" he told her.

"Oh yes, I'm sure little brother filled you in already" she said trying to act all innocent.

"Yeah, well don't worry we have plan already how to take care of your old buddy when she pops up" he told her.

"Well you Winchesters always do" said Rowena.

"Yeah and don't forget that" said Dean.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me, I've learned long ago never to underestimate the Winchester boys" she said with a grin.

After their little chat, Dean went upstairs again and they all discuss their plans. Dean and Ava will be in the basement with Rowena while she performs the spell while Sam will remain upstairs standing hear the front door with the gun now carrying witch-killing bullets waiting for that witch to arrive and he will shoot her in the hear upon sight. At first Dean and Sam argued that Madame Bess and Gwen should remain upstairs during the entire event for their own safety but Gwen protested that she felt safer remaining with the group and Madame Bess had to agree so they relented and it was agreed they can be in the basement with Dean and Ava for their safety. Finally, they all except for Sam, headed downstairs into the basement so Rowena can finally perform her spell. Using a large pot, Rowena used the ingredients, some sea water, dirt form ground and using a small candle also placed in the pot she lit the fire. Next, she added the dragon's heart that was in the box in the duffle bag and Gwen looked like she was going to be sick at the sight of that heart. For the final ingredient, was Dean's blood and with a knife, he slit his hand a bit and drew some blood into the pot, while Rowena started chanting some words in Latin that nobody understood.

All the while, Sam was upstairs standing in front of the front door with the gun in his hand as he was prepared for at anyone who comes bursting in. As he was glued to the door, he didn't notice that a small rat had climbed down into the chimney and was now making its way out of the chimney place in the living room and onto the floor and wandered into the hall. Sam still just kept eyeing that door with anticipation as he held that gun tightly in his hand when he heard a slight sound and quickly turned around to see the rat on the floor several feet behind him. Sam didn't have time to deal with a rat although it made him a bit curious since Madame Bess didn't seem to have any rodent problems in her house but then again you could never know. Since he wasn't going to waste any time getting rid of a rat, the only thing Sam did was try to shoo it away but the rat wouldn't budge, it just stood there.

Sam didn't want to let this rat distract him from his mission and not willing to let his guard down in case Rowena's witch buddy Isadora showed up he just said, "Okay suit yourself, I don't have time for this" and turned back around facing the front door.

Any moment the witch will arrive and he wasn't going let a rodent keep him from being prepared. Then suddenly, Sam heard a noise behind him and felt a gust of wind and he quickly turned around again only this time the rat was no longer there but instead was a tall black woman. She had a coffee complexion, long black curly hair and was wearing a long brown long-sleeve dress with yellowy decorations and some exotic jewelry all over. She appeared to be Rowena's age and was quite attractive and was now just staring at Sam with a sinister look on her face. Sam wasted no time and took aim with his gun preparing to shoot when the witch lifted her left hand swayed it to the left and within seconds the gun was knocked out of Sam's hand and flew off landing against a wall.

"Oh, guess you were expecting me then?" said the witch with a Caribbean accent.

Sam tried to reach for the gun again and she lifted her hand again and swayed it forward and Sam was quickly lifted into the air and flew very into the front door more like crashing into it causing him to hit his head against the door with so much force he was knocked out cold before landing on the floor with a thud. The others heard some sound upstairs although the door was closed and wondered if Sam was dealing with that witch all the while Rowena was chanting the spell. Suddenly, the basement door floor open and they heard footsteps that weren't Sam's. Ava goes to check it out and standing in front of the stairs, she sees that it was not Sam but the witch and she was making her downstairs. Ava reached for her gun as they had made more witch-killing bullets for her gun just in case but before she knew it the witch sways her hand to the right and the gun flies out of her hand sliding somewhere on the floor. She then runs back to the others to warn them.

"It's the witch she's heading down here now!" she yelled.

Madame Bess and Gwen back away as Dean just stands back a little preparing to reach for his gun but as the witch comes a bit closer she lifts both her hands and suddenly both Dean and Ava are frozen in which neither of them can move a muscle.

"I can't move!" cried Ava.

"Neither can I" said Dean.

The witch just ignores them and looks over at Rowena.

"Rowena darling, it's good to have finally found you" she says in a friendly tone with a smile.

"Yes, nice to see you too Isadora, I was getting quite worried wondering when you will finally get here" said Rowena so casually like this was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well you know it was quite a pain and all but here to rescue you honey, the others will be thrilled" said Isadora.

"What the hell did you do to Sam!" cried out Dean who was getting annoyed by all of this.

"Never you mind hun, you just worry about yourselves now dear" she said with a stern look.

"If you have hurt him I swear I don't care what it takes but I kill you!" yelled Dean who was still struggling to move his body but couldn't.

"Such empty threats" replied Isadora unphased.

"Those aren't empty threats that's a promise Hagatha!" cried out Dean scared of the thought that this witch somehow managed to subdue Sam maybe killing him.

"Don't pay him any mind dear, he is like a yapping dog all talk and no bite when he is subdued that is" said Rowena.

"I'm not worried, these mortals amuse me" said Isadora smirking.

Madame Bess and Gwen who were quite silent for a while just standing behind the others pretty much scared out of their minds now when Gwen finally spoke up.

"How did you get passed Sam I mean we knew you were coming!" she cried out while Madame Bess reached out and grabbed a hold of her fearing for her safety now.

Isadora just turned to glare at her. "Oh, you two must be the two psychic ladies with the abilities to see things. Well I have psychic abilities of my own" she replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Ava also struggling to move her body but couldn't and now feeling totally powerless.

"Well the thing about being a witch is we have plenty of powers including seeing in the future ourselves" she said. "I was able to use my powers to locate Rowena and I did my research and learned about this medium, Madame Bess and her granddaughter also a psychic I presume. Well, being extra cautious that you could use your gifts against me I created spell to see into the future so I could be better prepared when I come here to free my girl here Rowena" Isadora went on.

"Yes, you were always one step of ahead of everyone Isadora that's what I always love about you" said Rowena with a smirk.

"So now what, you not going to do finish the spell even though getting rid of Darkness can benefit you too?" asked Dean still struggling to move.

"Of course, I would get rid of this Darkness if I could Dean, but you see I forget to mention one thing, although there are spells to bring back a curse there just isn't one in that damned book to bring back the Mark of Cain, so sorry there, Dean, you won't be getting your Mark back, I guess once you get it off it remains off" Rowena said with a grin.

"So, you were lying to us this whole time sending us on a wild goose chase, there was no spell then what was this!" cried Dean.

"Oh, there is a spell alright but not the spell you think it is. I just needed to buy some time until my savior here arrived" she said looking at Isadora who just smirked back.

"What spell is this?" cried out Ava also quite furious that after everything they've been through they did for nothing.

"Oh, you will see" said Rowena and then she nodded to Isadora and said, "Isadora do you mind" looking at her chains.

"Of course" said Isadora and with that she raised her arms and soon the chains around Rowena's wrists unlocked and she was finally free and no longer powerless.

As she gleaned in her new freedom, she looked at Dean and Ava.

"Now to take care of the two of you" she said.

Dean glanced at Madame Bess and Gwen and quickly yelled at them. "Ladies run, quickly!" he cried.

With that the women both ran heading to the stairs and Isadora turned and was prepared to raise her arms but Rowena stopped her.

"No don't worry about those two we can deal with them later. I just want to finish what I started" said Rowena.

"Which is what?" cried Dean.

"Well, before Isadora here arrived, the words I was chanting were just nonsense since I was stalling for time hoping Isadora would finally show up especially after Sam told me about the psychic grandmother and granddaughter duo's visions, I trusted she would find a way to outsmart you despite your plans to neutralize her, she's cleaver that way" said Rowena with a grin glaring at Isadora again.

"This spell doesn't just require Dean's blood but your little girlfriend's here as well" she explained.

Then she took the knife that Dean used and went over to Ava and but her hand as the blood begin to spill into one of the containers that was used for the ingredients.

"Oh, you bitch!" cried out Ava.

"Leave her alone Rowena!" Dean also cried out in protest looking really steamed.

"Relax you two lovebirds, I just need a bit of her blood, don't be such crybabies" said Rowena.

Then she poured the blood from the container into the pot and turned to them again.

"You see I plan on sending you two somewhere far, far away where you won't able to hunt me down and be a problem for me anymore.

"Where is this far, far away too" cried out Dean.

"Well, wouldn't like to know but I will say it's somewhere below" she said with a grin and with that both Dean and Ava looked quite afraid fearing the worst.

Then Rowena started chanting in Latin again as both Dean and Ava struggled to move their bodies but were unable too.

Then suddenly orange waves of light suddenly appeared from out of the pot and it shined on Dean and Ava.

"Dean what's happening!" cried out Ava now terrified.

"Don't worry Ava it will be alright I promise!" cried out Dean.

Then within a few more seconds the orange waves of light suddenly sprung back into the pot and vanished along with Dean and Ava and the and Rowena stopped chanting as the spell was complete. Back upstairs Madame Bess and Gwen and had found Sam on the floor near the front door unconscious and tried to revive him with no luck. They both argued whether to leave the house but Gwen didn't want to leave Sam behind. Just then they heard footsteps coming from the basement and Gwen grabbed the gun near the wall and was prepared to use it herself. When Rowena and Isadora appeared both now standing side by side looking quite victorious and all powerful, Gwen aimed the gun and was about to pull the trigger even though she never used a gun in her life and was scared out of her mind and the thought of killing someone scared her more but right here and now she was willing to do what she had to do to save herself her grandmother and Sam. However, before she had to chance to do the deed, Isadora quickly lifted up her left arm and suddenly Gwen couldn't move her fingers or her body for that matter and neither could Madame Bess.

"You really didn't think we weren't prepared for that now did you?" said Isadora.

"Yes, we didn't survive for centuries without being prepared" said Rowena.

Then Isadora waved her arm again and the gun flew out of Gwen's hand. Then Isadora turned to Rowena.

"So, what should we do with these two kill them?" asked Isadora.

Rowena just shook her head.

"No, I have another idea for, I happened to know just how attached this one is to the young fellow there" she said glaring at Gwen then at Sam lying on the floor.

"What did you do to Dean and Ava!" cried out Gwen looking real bold to hide her fear.

Rowena just grinned at her.

"Let's just say that those two lovebirds are somewhere stuck together for eternity" she remarked as both Gwen and Madame Bess just stared with sad looks on their face fearing the worse.

Rowena just shook her head at them.

"Now, now no need to fret now dearies, at least they have each other afterall" she said.

"So, what are you going to do with us anyway?" Gwen asked.

"I think I'll just surprise you" said Rowena slyly.

With that, they heard Sam groan as he was finally waking up and when he opened his eyes and looked up he could see the back of Madame Bess and Gwen and in front of them were Rowena and Isadora who were both facing them. Sam sat up and rubbed the back of his head which was throbbing in pain, plus he shoulders and back were sore but that was something he was used to. As he looked up again he was able to process what was going on he stopped rubbing his head and started to get up.

"Sam, are you okay?" cried out Gwen who still couldn't move and wasn't able to turn around to check on him.

Sam just got up quickly and tried to look around for the gun but he realized Isadora now had it.

"I'm okay" said Sam although his head still hurt.

"Oh, glad to see you up and about their Samuel just in time to join the party" said Rowena real sarcastically.

"Oh dear, Sam, Rowena tricked us and now I don't know what they did to Dean and Ava" cried out Madame Bess.

Just then Isadora raised her arms again and this time Sam couldn't move his body at all.

"What the hell did you do to Dean and Ava!" cried out Sam.

"Don't worry about them luv, worry about yourself" said Rowena with a grin.

"You can do whatever you want with me but just let them go" said Sam as he struggled to move.

"That's every gallant of you trying to protect your little girlfriend and her nana here but sorry luv, can't take any more risks not with the two psychic ladies after all they did aid and abetted in kidnapping me and locking me in that prison down in the basement there" said Rowena.

"But they are no threat to you" cried out Sam.

"Well not now but you will be a problem that's for sure so I have plans for all of you" said Rowena with a devilish look.

"Oh dear" cried out Madame Bess who was also terrified for them all.

"Don't worry I don't plan on killing any of you I have something else in mind" cried out Rowena.

"Please Rowena leave them out of this, it's me you have a beef with let them please, you can do whatever you want to me as long as you don't hurt them" cried out Sam.

"Like I said before we can't take the chance to let any of you go but no need to worry instead I just send you and your little girlfriend somewhere where you two lovebirds can also be together for a very long time" she said again.

"No, you will not touch my granddaughter!" cried out Madame Bess.

"Oh yes!" Rowena fired back.

Just then she waved her arms and started chanting words they didn't understand and soon waves of blue light appeared and shined on Gwen and Sam who were both terrified of what to expect and Gwen even closed her eyes. Then then they both disappeared into the waves of the light and within seconds the waves of light flew into the air straight into the living room and flew into one of the paintings hung on the wall like a stream of water before it finally vanished. Then it was all over. The two witches just smirked at Rowena's triumph. Then they turned back around to look at Madame Bess who still couldn't move and just looked at them with shock and horror as he was still trying to process just what happened to her granddaughter.

"What the hell have you done, what did you do to my granddaughter tell me, tell me!" she cried out.

"What do you want to do about her?" asked Isadora.

"I spared her because I got plans of using her and her gifts to our advantage" said Rowena as both she and Isadora smirked while Madame Bess just stared back with fear and terror on her face as she felt that they were now all doomed, every last one of them.


	81. Chapter 81

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 81 Lucifer's Arisen

Prologue

Boise, Idaho

Zach Tkatchyk just sat in a chair in his dingy apartment finishing another bottle of bear as he stared at the television. When he realized his beer bottle was empty he just dropped it on the floor without thinking about putting in the trashcan. There were a couple of empty beer bottles already laying about on the floor. The entire apartment is mess with stuff magazines, newspapers, an empty cigarette box, socks or whatever scattered about the floor as Zach didn't bother to keep his place clean. Even the kitchen was dirty with too much dirty dishes stashed in the sink, the floor and counters dirty.

Zach didn't seem to have a care in the world about his unkempt surroundings as he just sat there glued to the TV screen looking bored and depressed as he hated is messed up life. He wasn't a bad looking guy in fact he was a quite attractive man in his late thirties with his dirty blonde hair and steel blue eyes and quite hard and rogue looking, like one of those biker dudes. He wore nothing but a brown T shirt and jeans and on his left arm he had a tattoo of a cobra. Despite his good looks, there was nothing good about his life. For one thing, Zach was an ex-con who was locked away in prison for armed robbery and aggravated assault, and drug smuggling. He had a restraining order taken out against him from his ex-wife due to his violent behavior, she even had him arrested for domestic violence and child endangerment which made it harder for him to see his son. Plus, to make matters worse, the bitch took their son and moved away with her new boyfriend in New Mexico and there wasn't much he could do about it.

Yet he still has to pay child support for a son he rarely sees despite the fact that he's out of work because he lost his job as a construction worker because he lost his temper and got in the fight with this other dude and he broke his nose. The douche started the whole thing as he had made his life working there hell and had it coming but because he winded up with a broken nose and because of his criminal record he was fired even though the other guy didn't even press charges. That was a two months ago and Zach hasn't found work since. It was hard enough to find honest work after leaving prison being an ex-con but it would be difficult again to find another job and was trying to start his life over again and really needed the money pay rent and support his son that he rarely sees. Then there is Zach's ex girlfriend who broke up with him because she couldn't take his bad temper and angry outbursts even though he never struck or assaulted at all in their relationship but it didn't matter, she said it was too much for her as she didn't want to wait until he actually struck her so she just dumped him although she said she wished him well but fat chance that does him. Not too long after she dumped him, Zach saw her with some another dude in a bar and they were being quite cozy, like two lovebirds. Zach felt the need to approach them while containing his jealousy and when they saw him, she introduced the guy as just her friend, however, he didn't buy that, the way they exchanged looks to each other, the way he touched her hand, he knew darn well that they were more than friends and it made him wonder if this new guy was part of the reason why she dumped him. Wanting to avoid a fight and jail time, Zach just walked away trying to contain his anger. As he sat there he just thought about how his life really sucks.

Yesterday was his son's 9th birthday so he decided to give the boy a ring. He got to talk to his son for ten minutes who sounded like he was having fun with is mother and her new boyfriend who bought him a baseball set and is teaching him to play baseball and how great they get along. After getting off the phone he couldn't help but feel sadder as it seems his son is doing so much fine or better without him. Zach's life just keeps getting worse and he doesn't know what else to do other than feeling sorry for himself. More than ever he feels angry, angry at the world, angry at his ex-wife, her boyfriend, his ex-girlfriend, his former boss, the douche that got him fired, the whole system that he feels failed him. He is also angry at himself for allowing his life to be torn to pieces. Maybe he should give up going straight and resume his old criminal life, at least he would be making money and doing something he was good at and he be more careful to not get caught as he has now plans on going back to prison.

Zach just continued to sit there in his chair not really paying attention to the news on TV in deep thoughts about his terrible miserable life and in his mind mostly everybody else was to blame and how he would like to get even with all them, make them suffer the way he's suffering since why should they have it so much easier, why should his two exes get a happy ending. Zach just prayed if there was some guardian angel out there to show up now and change all his bad luck but of course guardian angels don't exist and neither does God despite what others say. There just can't be a God that exist to allow all the bad things to happen in the world including to folks like himself. Just as he was in deep thought, there was suddenly a bright like that appeared from above and was shining on him. "Well heck is going on" Zach thought to himself as he just looked up in shock at the bright light in confusion.

" _Hello Zach"_ said a strange male voice.

Zach jumped in fright at the sound of the voice as he looked around his apartment but didn't see anyone.

"Who said that?" he asked.

" _I did Zach"_ said the voice.

Zach looked around again and this time sprang up from his chair now standing up to get a back look around.

"Who the hell is me?" he cried out.

" _I'm your guardian angel of course"_ said the voice.

Zach gave a wtf look on his face as he just stared at the bright shining light.

"Guardian angel!" he cried out then he just shook his head. "Nah, I must be dreaming right now" he went on.

" _I promise you Zach this is not a dream, I am your guardian angel and am here to help"_ said the voice.

Zach still was in a state on shock and confusion trying to process all of this.

"Well, why the hell would a guardian angel help me?" asked Zach.

" _Because you prayed for me to come Zach"_ said the voice.

Zach looked like he was almost willing to believe this miracle but then he just shook his head.

 _"Nah, this must be a dream I'm having, there is no such thing as a guardian angel, this isn't real at all"_ he said.

" _Yes_ _there is Zach, we do exist just like God exist"_ said the voice.

"Well, if that was true then where the hell were you when I sure could have needed your help and why does bad things happen in the world if there is a God huh, what is He doing about that?" cried out Zach in an angry tone.

" _I'm here now Zach that's all that matters and God gives free will to all and it's up to them to do good or harm. I come here to let you know miracles can happen when you least expect it and this your chance for a miracle, all you have to do is believe and have faith"_ said the voice.

Zach paused a bit still feeling on unsure about all of this as this was too much and too unbelievable.

"I don't know this is too much" he said as he shook his head again.

" _Zach, I promise I'm here to help change your luck and I can and all you have to do is believe and invite me in"_ said the voice.

Zach still felt unsure but as he wanted to believe this was real more than ever, it would solve all of problems. Maybe this was just a dream and if it was then why not indulge before he wakes up but this perhaps this was all real, actually real and this guardian angel is the miracle he needs.

" _Zach just say yes and invite me in and all your prayers will be answered"_ said the voice.

Zach finally just to himself "what the hell" after all he has nothing to lose by this he was just going to go for it.

Finally, he just looked up at the bright shining light and said, "Yes" and that's all it took.

Soon bright light shined on him and then it was over. Zach was gone and now He has taken over. His eyes glowed red and he gave an evil sinister smile on his face. "Now it's time" said Lucifer.

Current time

San Francisco, California

Somewhere in alleyways of the city, Lucifer had roamed in search of his followers. He found plenty of them in the alley, from homeless people, drug addicts, the handicap runaways, prostitutes and a variety of people who had given up on life due to pain a tragedy in their lives. Lucifer came to them as a savior the answer to the prayers as he healed their handicap, their wounds and injuries from being attacked and rescued those who were in distress by attackers or the cops. Soon he had them won over through charm, persuasion and manipulation by telling them what they wanted to hear, feeding on their hopes, convincing them that he's their miracle, their healer whom they can find their hopes and dreams who will never abandon them like others have like God had.

Overtime, he had them eating out of the palm of his hands as he found his following where they would worship and love him, just like those folks who worship and love God. He now had his own fanbase where he is the messiah and no one not even God was going to stop him. He knew that Darkness was getting stronger and God would have his hands tide with this army of soldiers that He sent down from heaven to defeat it(good luck with that) so with them so busy with their mission, Lucifer could busy himself right here on earth finding his own personal cult of followers. He knew they were looking for him so he had always kept a low key, staying one step ahead making sure they never find him. Of course, this human vessel he's now possessing is dying out and it's starting to show, as it's face and whole body is slowly decaying, so he knows soon he'll have to take a new vessel, maybe one of his followers. However, his mind now was one something else. Lucifer was more focused on Darkness then ever now as he noticed how stronger and even more powerful it was becoming. The city had always had its threats of more crime including violence, lootings, murders etc but lately nobody seemed safe from it's influence. The church folks who were always protected from it's influence due to their faith in God are also now gradually becoming infected by Darkness and are increasingly becoming violence and destructive. It appeared in time nobody would be immune to Darkness's affects.

Today, Lucifer went to place were he usually does to greet his followers, however, when he arrived he was in for a huge shock for he found was instead of a crowd ready to greet him but now laid sprawled on the ground so many corpses all bloodied and butchered as it was quite a grotesque sight. Their bodies looked like they had all clawed and devoured each other, their body parts like fingers, noses, ears and lips are ripped off, their eyes gorged out. Some had their chests ripped open and even guts pulled out. Any other person who stumbled upon such a brutal sight would likely have vomited or ran away but Lucifer just looked around and stared with an expression of disgust and anger. His anger wasn't over the dead bodies of his followers but over that fact that his fanbase had been completely wiped destroying his plans of being the new messiah that people come to. He had planned on spreading this all around hoping to gain an even larger gathering all the while remaining one step of ahead of the angels and he knew Father from up above wouldn't intervene since He always believed in free will meaning He would just sit back and let the angels do all the dirty work for him. Dammit just his luck that once things were working out for him on earth this happens and he knew who or what was responsible. It was that damned Darkness, it finally infected his worshippers with its dark energy and made them turn against each other.

Darkness was always nothing but trouble. Lucifer remembered how much trouble it gave him, the other archangels and their Father the last time as they couldn't defeat him and were forced to lock it away instead which he played a major role in since Father trusted him with the Mark of Cain which was what locked it away. Then he passed in on to Cain and Father kicked him out of heaven because he dared challenge Him and he was locked in that cage in Hell and rest is history. Now this damn Darkness was released again all thanks to the Winchesters and now it's causing nothing but chaos and destruction in it's wake as it won't rest until it destroys everything God has created and it has been doing that now every gradually. Of course, this is a total inconvenience for his as it is messing up all his plans. Lucifer had to admit a part of him was jealous since he liked to think of himself as the biggest bad threat in the universe but now this Darkness released and taking his place in that title. However, another part of him is actually scared of this Darkness this thing is way bigger and badder than him and is a threat to everything in this world and not of this world including archangels.

Lucifer just stood there and continued to look around at the grotesque corpses and then he looked up at the dark sky.

"Damn you, damn you forever!" he yelled although he wasn't referring to God he was referring to Darkness who he blames for ruining his mission. "I swear if I had the power I would lock you back myself!" he cried out.

But then he remembered that he does have the power. Maybe finding the angels and saying yes to God to have the Mark of Cain back on him wasn't such a bad idea afterall. Even though his pride kept him from helping God and any of his lackeys plus he knew that none of his brothers and sisters had the damn balls to agree to carry the Mark despite claming to be warriors for God, but were looking for him hoping he will be the sacrificial martyr again. "Cowards" he thought to himself all of them. But now he is so sure they are desperate to stop the Darkness and he wants more the ever to get rid of it now, so maybe he will come to them and finally offer himself up. But of course, he'll have to be careful as he knows his brothers and sisters well, they will set a trap for him, and once they had the Mark back on him they will send him back to the cage and he has no intention on going back ever. So, he has to think fast on his feet make sure that he doesn't end up back in that cage no matter what happens. Suddenly, he figured out what to do even if it meant going to somebody for help who he never thought about turning to in a million or trillion years. Then he teleported out of San Francisco and within seconds he was back in hell. He looked around his surroundings that appeared like a dark palace, then walked about and found himself in a setting where there was a throne where the King of Hell would sit.

Lucifer couldn't help but think to himself that he should be on that throne as the King of Hell not that former crossroad demon Crowley. If or when this Darkness is finally beaten, then he will definitely take his rightful place as the King and get rid of that so-called king. Speaking of the king, Crowley just entered the room just as Lucifer was thinking about him. The archangel and the demon just stood there several feet from one another facing off. "Well, well, well, it's the pretend king himself, returning to the throne that should be mine" said Lucifer with a smirk on his face. Crowley stood there showing no signs of fear and smirked back.

"Oh, hello Lucy, good that you dropped finally after being released from that cage, just knew one day you return the nest for a little visit" he responded sarcastically.

"I not here on visit Crowley" said Lucifer more seriously like.

Crowley tried to hide some of his fear just knew what Lucifer meant, that he wanted to kick him off the throne and as King of Hell and reclaim the title for himself and he knew Lucifer who was more powerful than him could do it. But he retained his sarcastic tone to not give away his sudden fear.

"Oh, is that so, you mean after all of going AWOL, you want now to retake the throne, why now Lucy what's change?" he asked him.

"That's not the reason why I'm here at least not yet" said Lucifer.

"Oh, then what is sit, I now you didn't just come to say hello" said Crowley not curious to what Lucifer is up to.

"You see Crowley, I'm actually here to seek your help" said Lucifer.

"My help?" asked Crowley looking quite confused that Satan himself would ask for his help.

"Yes, Crowley your help on defeating Darkness once and for all" said Lucifer.

"Defeating the Darkness, I didn't think that was possible from what I gather even the man upstairs and his squadron of soldiers in the sky can't even stop it" replied Crowley.

"That's not entirely true, we were able to lock it away before Dear Old Dad and his original four children, me, Gabriel Michael and Rafael until those Winchesters winded up messing everything up and releasing it and we or say I can lock it away again" said Lucifer.

"But if it is that simple then why hasn't been defeated by now and why now after being MIA all this time do you suddenly want to help defeat it?" wondered Crowley still suspicious of Lucifer.

"I have my reasons, let's say Darkness is ruining my progress on earth and now I finally decided to help old Daddy lock it away again but I can't do it alone, this thing is powerful and will stop any attempt to lock it away which is why I need your help Crowley" he said.

"But how can I help, I'm not as powerful as you are and you are and if you can't do it alone" said Crowley.

Lucifer then started slowly walking towards Crowley with an evil seductive look on his face.

"Well, for one thing, I will need you to produce an army of your own prepared for the battle of our lives" said Lucifer.

Crowley started to feel a bit nervous of Lucifer's presence curious as to what will happen if he refuses or what will happen if he agrees as he knows Lucifer can't be trusted.

"And if I don't agree to help you and just stay out of it leaving you angels for this big battle yourselves?" he asked curiously as he swallowed.

Lucifer now walked right up to Crowley's face that he was nearly touching it then he gave another evil grin.

"Come now, you know you benefit from Darkness being banished for good as much as anyone besides if you don't you won't have worry about being afraid of Darkness, you will need to be afraid of me, do you read me" said Lucifer not changing his expression of his face.

"Yes, I quite understand" said Crowley calmly hiding his fear.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other, so now why don't you go about and summon your little army already so we can then join the angels as they are going to need backup" said Lucifer with a menacing look.

"Alright then" said Crowley.

He didn't want to help Lucifer but and really wished there was a way he could lock him back in that cage already as he knew this could be the end to his reign as the king once this business with Darkness is over. Maybe he can pray that some his demons he sent to look for his no good mother Rowena will find her in time and he can force her to perform a spell to send Lucifer back his cage in exchange of not killing her although he may just have her tortured and kept a prisoner for eternity instead. Of course, he would have to be discreet so Lucifer won't find out as he knew the devil will be keeping an eye on him from now on. Right now, the only thing for him to do is obey him like a good soldier until he come up a with a plan for a way out of his predicament and revel in the fact that at least if Lucifer's plan works, they will all be rid of Darkness once and for all as he didn't know which one he feared more Lucifer or Darkness. He just glanced at Lucifer one more time and turned around to summon his demons for army as Lucifer instructed and prayed that he will come out on top in the end.


	82. Chapter 82

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 82 Lucifer's Arrival

Somewhere in different parts of the world, Darkness is growing even more stronger as now even churches, synagogues, temples and other places of worship is now full of people suffering the negative effects of the evil entity and crowds are now turning on each other killing one another with shootouts, setting the buildings on fire. Now almost no one is safe from Darkness even those who embrace God. Violence has gotten so bad that the military is sent to in store order but now even they are affected by the Darkness and some are killing innocent civilians. Homes, businesses and other buildings are being raided, looted or just burned down and more people are being killed young, old, men, women, children and many others are being maimed. There are many news coverages on almost every channel on how so much worse it's gotten as more and more citizens are becoming homicidal or casualties.

In America in some parts of the country, some people are affected more than others and therefore the destruction is far more worse. There are news reports people literally killing each other with their bare hands and massive bodies found in buildings including the churches. Panic seems everywhere as many folks fear to leave their homes including to go to work or school as businesses and schools are closing until the danger is dies down many are now armed with weapons to defend themselves and their loved ones if necessary.

Meanwhile back at the headquarters where Hannah, Castiel and the army of angels are residing, many are starting to get restless as chaos is now getting even worse than before and they still haven't found Lucifer. Tension has increased further as the angels are bickering among themselves on what to do. Castiel still insists they wait for Sam and Dean to have Rowena do a spell that will place the Mark of Cain back on Dean locking Darkness away again then using another spell to trap Lucifer so Dean could transfer the Mark back to him and many angels were even relieved by the plan since it saved them from having to go to battle and risk their lives with Darkness plus neither of them would have to volunteer to bear the Mark which none of them really wanted to make such a sacrifice.

It had just been earlier that day when Castiel received a call from Dean, informing him that he and Ava got the dragon's heart and were on their way back to Madame Bess's house. It was now later in the evening and Castiel assumed by now Dean and Ava are back at the house and he wants everybody to wait patiently for the spell to be done and Darkness will be gone from world again once and for all. However, Michael and Raphael had by now grown quite impatient waiting any longer as too much was happening and now each was debating over which one of them would make the final sacrifice and bear the Mark themselves each offering to do themselves as they both also have giving up finding Lucifer.

"Sorry dear brother I'm older I think if anyone should bear the Mark, it should be me" said Michael.

"No, Michael, it's me who should bear the Mark to make up of the destruction I caused the last time" said Raphael.

"You weren't the only one who caused destruction, I was prepared to battle our brother Lucifer that would have caused more human casualties" Michael retorted.

Castiel just stood by and listened to their debate as he had long giving up playing referee since it did little good anyway. Gabriel known as The Trickster just stood nearby also just listened as he refused to get in the middle of their feud wanting nothing to do with any of it. Finally, Hannah came over to end the argument.

"Stop it both of you, neither of you will bear the Mark since Castiel has told us of the Winchester's plan and we will all wait until the spell is done" said Hannah who always tried to play peacemaker.

"What if the spell doesn't even work, I mean too much has already happened, some of our fellow brothers and sisters are dying because of this Darkness and I don't think we should wait any longer?" replied Michael.

"We just have to wait and see, there is not point in turning against each other right now" said Hannah.

"I have to say I agree with our leader here, I mean as much as I am amused by this sibling rivalry between my two bros, she's right there is no point in you two going at it like little kids fighting over who gets to play hero" said Gabriel/Trickster who finally decided to speak up after being quite all this time.

"Hey, at least we are willing to step up and do something, unlike you who hasn't done anything worthwhile or offered anything to plate" said Raphael angrily.

Gabriel/The Trickster facial expression changed from amused to annoyed really quick. "

Nothing worthwhile you say, I just fought against our brother Lucifer to stop him from going head to head with you Michael so more humans wouldn't perish and got killed or so he thinks I got killed over it, I don't believe that wasn't worthwhile" he replied to his brothers.

"And you let everyone believe you were dead and would still be in hiding hadn't we found you and we had to drag you back to partake in our army" said Michael.

"Yeah, well I'm here anyway like I had a choice" said Gabriel/The Trickster shrugging his shoulders.

"You're here alright but hadn't been much use" replied Raphael.

Before, Gabriel/The Trickster was about to make another reply Hannah intervened once again.

"Stop this again I say, there is no use arguing among us, I'm in charge here and we will wait for Dean Winchester have the spell done and we will know once it is" said Hannah.

There was soon a pause of silence. An hour passed as everyone all waited for something as Dean would have probably by now had Rowena perform the spell and soon Darkness would be wiped out from the planet forever. But nothing happened. There was no change in the sky and while the other angels grew even more impatient, Castiel grew worried that he phoned Dean only to not receive an answer. Then he phoned Sam but he wasn't picking up either and he didn't know the phone number to the house. Finally, he gave up and confronted Hannah.

"Hannah, neither Dean nor Sam are picking up and I'm starting to worry, this isn't like them" he said.

"Maybe they are still working on the spell and just not picking up" said Hannah trying to reassure him.

"I don't know, at least one of them would answer, I tried calling them each at least three times and no answer, something is wrong Hannah" said Castiel who was now really worried.

"Okay just give it some more time and if nothing changes, I will go and check on them but I'm sure they're alright and that we just need to wait for them to complete the spell that will send Darkness away for good" she told him.

Before Castiel could reply again there was a familiar voice.

"There won't be any need for that because I'm here" it said and they all turned around to see Lucifer standing near the main entrance and he wasn't alone. With him were a large crowd of demons including Crowley himself.

"Lucifer!' cried out some of the angels as they looked on first in shock then fear. Lucifer just walked past some with his minion of demons following behind like some leader of a group with a look of pride and arrogance.

"Hello, my dear brothers and sisters, miss me much? Well, I heard you were all looking for me now that you need me to help Daddy Dearest take down the new big bad" he said smugly.

The angels still looked on in shock backing away from him out of fear and looking quite weary of his army of demons. Hannah went over to him right away with Castiel right behind.

"Lucifer, never thought you would show up" she said.

Lucifer just smiled at the sight her acting like this was an ordinary reunion.

"Hello Hannah, nice to see you again and never got to say thanks for letting me out of that cage and all" he he turned to Castiel. "Oh, and nice to see you two dear Castiel, still the little second in command I see too bad your wings are still clipped though, I guess Father is playing favorites" he said to him.

"We were just about to give up on finding you ourselves" said Castiel.

"Well, well I'm here now that's all that matters, even brought me own army here to help in the war" said.

Castiel noticed Crowley for the first time. "Crowley" he called to him.

Crowley was standing near Lucifer looking quite at ease.

"Yeah long time no see there, old comrade not since well you know my mother put that dog-spell on you and your little girlfriend here had to save the day" he said glancing at Hannah for a moment who looked quite awkward at that remark.

"Anyway, when the sky went black I just hid out in hell hoping for the best until Lucifer here showed up enlisting my help to help you all defeat this Darkness" Crowley explained.

"Help?" asked Hannah.

"Yes, dear that's why we're here, believe it not we're all actually on the same side here" Crowley finished.

"Yes, he's quite right I came here with my army to work with guys" said Lucifer.

"Well, well so our brother is actually here to help after all this time" said Michael who walked up to Lucifer followed by Raphael and Gabriel/The Trickster who neither looked to thrilled to see him again.

However, Lucifer looked at his fellow archangels with happy expression on his face yet still with arrogance.

"Michael, good to see you again" he said as he walked up close the three archangels acting again like this is a happy family get together. "Nice new meatsuit there, and a man of the cloth, well you look great and to think the last time we saw each other were prepared to battle it out to the death and now look at us here again fighting together for the same cause" Lucifer replied still a look of glee on his face.

"I can't say it's good to see you brother nor say you look great seeing considering your current appearance" Michael back as he noticed Lucifer's decaying face.

Lucifer just smirked. "Oh, you mean this" he replied gesturing towards his face. "Well, yeah this vessel is dying out right now, it definitely time for a for a new one that's for sure" he replied.

He then turned to the two others. "Oh Raphael, alive again, I assume our Father sprang you back to life again for this battle and He did the same for you Gabriel, well good to see you too even though I did kill you" said Lucifer.

"Well, I hate break it to you bro, but you didn't kill me, you see that was just another of my tricks" said Gabriel/Trickster smugly.

"Oh really?" asked Lucifer wit a curious look on his face.

"Yes, you see I had a back up plan just in case you got too clever which was my greatest trick yet, making it look like you killed the real Trickster, then again if you were really clever you would have figured it out. Afterwards, I just went into hiding while making everyone believe I was dead so I can be free from all the drama you with you and Michael here over the apocalypse, the Winchesters and just about everything besides I was betting on the Winchesters to beat you and they did. Well, anyway I was having a blast just enjoying life and not worrying about you or the Winchesters coming after me and all I must say until that Darkness came back and ruined all my fun thanks to those darn Winchesters again. And low and behold our Dear Dead came back home and rounded up the old gang who eventually found me made me take part in this battle against the big one like I had much of a choice but will say good huh" Gabriel/Trickster said with a prideful look in his face.

Lucifer just stood there and looked astounded by what he just heard.

"Well, I had to say I'm quite impressed brother I didn't think you could actually fool me but I guess I did underestimate you" he said.

"I'm glad to impress you there Lucy" Gabriel/Trickster replied back.

"Okay, enough with the family reunion, we just why now did you decide to come to us after all this time?" asked Castiel who wanted to get down to business.

Lucifer turned to Castiel with the same smug look on his face.

"I was waiting for you to ask, you see I was on the run you could say hiding out in San Francisco letting you guys battle it out with this Darkness and I even managed to gather my own crowd of followers who worshiped me and I could've had more followers until Darkness ruined it all by making all my followers kill themselves. In case you didn't know it, Darkness is getting worse, it's even destroying the houses of worship, churches, synagogues, temples, you name it and more chaos is erupting and if Darkness has its way it will destroy all the towns and cities in the countries soon it will be the entire world and after it's done with humans, it will turn us. Some of the demons have already been destroyed by it. So, I finally decided it was time to come out of hiding to help bring with them my own army as you can see. And since none of you all are willing to be the sacrificial lamb to end the reign of the Darkness, I decided I will finally give Father what he wants and offer myself to bear the Mark of Cain" Lucifer explained.

"First, some of us were willing to bear the Mark, we don't need you to show up out of hiding at the last minute to play the hero when it suits you" Michael replied in anger.

"That's right Lucifer, both me and Michael were even debating over which one of us should be the Mark since you were too much of a coward to and only come now it because it has ruined things for you" said Raphael also angry.

Just then Metatron ran up to join in on the discussion.

"Hey, hey just a minute I too was willing to bear the Mark, but now that Lucifer is here to make the sacrifice" he replied like an eager child not wanting to be left out. "Hey good to see you here Lucifer by the way" he continued seeming to be the only one to be actually glad to see him.

Lucifer just smiled at the sight of this pathetic former angel-turned simple human.

"Metatron, good to see you again brother, well look at you, I have say I heard you did a real number when Daddy was MIA took over heaven kicked all the other angels out and plan to make new heaven with you as the leader but then you lost your grace and all and now your just a mere human, well, I thought I had it rough being stuck in that cage for almost eternity, I sure wouldn't want to be your shoes in a million years" he told him slyly.

Metatron actually looked a bit hurt and sad on his comment, but he just sucked up and acted like these words didn't affect him.

"Yeah, well the angels brought me here anyway needing my help, I was the one who told them about Darkness really was, I mean God only confided that detail to me not any you fellows his first creation even knew what Darkness really was only it was a terrible threat to God and the world" said Metatron trying to sound important.

"Whatever Darkness really is isn't important to me just getting rid of it once and for all" said Lucifer.

"Yes, and you finally decided to show up for good of the cause" replied Castiel who still didn't trust Lucifer as neither did any of the other angels.

"Yes, that's why I'm here and as I said before am now, so there is no need waiting for those Winchesters to perform whatever hocus pocus as I'm willing to bear the Mark to lock Darkness away for eternity" said Lucifer.

"Well, I still don't trust him and I'm not working with any of those filthy demons" replied an angel.

"Neither am I, they can go back to the pit where they came from" said another.

"Well, that's gratitude for you, we came here to offer our assistance out rid the world of threat to all of us, besides we lost some of our own do to Darkness so you should come off down your heavenly high horse and be grateful your morons" replied Crowley.

"Hey, you guys are going to need all the help you can get, do you really believe, Darkness is going to just let you lock it back again now that it's out again. No, it's not going back without a fight and it will fight back with a vengeance to make sure that never happens again and it will know when there is a possibility of being locked up again. We should know as we fought with him along with our Father the first time and I bore the Mark then" said Lucifer looking at Michael, Raphael and Gabriel who just looked back at him now looking awkward as they realized what he was saying was true.

"He's right, we do need more help, it was harder to defeat the first time around and I'm sure it will be even harder now" Michael replied.

"Yes, I hate say it but I agree" said Raphael who still wasn't happy agreeing with Lucifer.

"Yeah, that goes for me to, heck I always going along for the ride' said Gabriel trying to be sarcastic.

"Me too, we might need them this time" said Castiel as Hannah turned to him a bit surprised he would agree with working with demons.

"Castiel you approve of working with these lowly demons?" she replied.

"Hey, watch it there hun" Crowley remarked.

"I know I don't like it either but Lucifer is actually right if we are forced to go up against Darkness and actually battle it out, we will need all the help we can get even if that means the help is these demons. Sometimes working with the enemies is necessary for the greater good and the only thing that matters is defeating the Darkness" he explained to Hannah.

"So true, you should listen to him Hannah, we are you best chance" Lucifer said.

Hannah just paused with a conflicted look on her face. Finally, she turned back to Lucifer.

"Okay, Lucifer we will work together, but don't make no mistake I still don't trust you and I know you have an agenda, so mark my words we will be watching every move you make and once this is over we will stop whatever plans you have" she said.

Lucifer just smirked at her.

"Let's just send this Darkness back to slammer where it belongs already and worry about me later" he told her.

"Very well then" said Hannah.

Just then they all heard a loud sound outside and felt the building shake including the tables and some lanterns fell to the ground and broke. Everyone looked around suddenly scared.

"What is that!" cried out Hannah looking as scared as the others.

"Oh, I think I know" said Lucifer who quickly headed toward the front doors and went outside.

Hannah, Castiel, Michael Raphael, Gabriel, Metatron were first to follow along with Crowley and some of the other demons and angels. They as went outside, they all just stared in shock at what they saw. "Oh blimey" cried out Crowley who was just as confused as the others at to what he was seeing before him. Outside there was a huge waves of black smoke swirling around flowing down on the ground and instantly they took the forms of human-figures. These figures look more like zombies with pale skin with black lines all over their bodies and had black eyes like the demons with emotionless expressions on their faces and were quite grotesque looking.

Soon there was an army of them and they were about twenty feet from the angels and demons and just stood there facing opposite them as if they were prepared for battle. The angles and demons both stared at them in disbelief as both sides tried to process what they were seeing.

"It has finally come" said Lucifer who was the first to speak.

"What has?" asked Hannah.

"Darkness, it knows that we're are planning on locking it away real soon and that's why it has showed up now. It's not going without fight as taken on form or I say forms of an army of soldiers to stop us even kill us" he said.

The others just kept gasping at what they were seeing and even Crowley looked at bit unnerved. Lucifer then turned to face the other angels.

"But we can't let it stop us we must be willing to fight in this battle and we may not be able to kill it but we can at least weaken it enough for me to offer myself to our Father to bear the Mark" he cried out sounding like a General.

The others stopped looking scared and started looking fearless as they knew Lucifer was right it is time to fight like they never did before even if it costs them their lives and it might.

"So, who is with me now!" yelled out Lucifer who never showed fear at all.

"We are" cried out Michael referring to him Raphael and Gabriel.

"Me too" said Metatron who didn't want to be left out.

Hannah turned to Castiel.

"Castiel go and round out the rest our soldiers and the demons" she commanded him.

Castiel obeyed without question and headed back inside and within several seconds more angels and demons came out until all of them were outside. They all stood there now seemingly banded together demons and angels alike against the common enemy facing the army of soldiers neither looked scared despite the fact they were all frightened at what they were up against which was bigger than all of them But, now were mo longer just angels and demons but a united front of soldiers prepared for battle and will fight for lives to defeat their enemy.

"Okay everyone its now of never!" cried out Lucifer who had a mad look on his face now as he didn't have any fear but desire to win again just like before no matter what cost.

"We are ready" said Hannah as the battle was about to begin.


	83. Chapter 83

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 83 The Epic Battle Against Darkness

The angels stood outside their headquarters now alongside the band of demons to help them in their battle against a threat to both groups prepared to battle it out against the army of Darkness's human-figured soldiers that it had taken form to battle against them. Now it seemed to be many of them, all black-eyed and dressed in black and all of them looked identical to the other. Lucifer stood out in front with no signs of fear but mad rage now prepared for the battle. Hannah who was standing near him turned to say something to him.

"Not you Lucifer you have to stay out of this battle, since we can't afford to risk your life as we need you to bear the Mark" she told him.

Lucifer turned to Hannah with an angry look on his face.

"No, I refuse to hide out any longer and I'm not hiding out in this battle!" he cried.

"Brother, Hannah is right, we can't risk you being killed since we need you alive to bear the Mark, as it is we know we can't kill Darkness, so our only chance is to weaken it enough and you can consent to our Father to receive the Mark without it being able to destroy you or a whole lot of us. Either way some of us may lose our lives in this fight" Michael replied.

Lucifer still stood there with scowl look on his face.

"I'm sorry Lucifer, but you cannot take part of this battle, you'll have to remain behind" said Hannah.

"I said before I will no longer hide like a coward" Lucifer railed.

"Please Lucifer if you really want to defeat the Darkness it is of dire importance that you do so you can receive the Mark, this isn't a time for a debate, you said you wanted to help this is the only way you can!" cried out Castiel who was getting impatient with Lucifer's pride and ego.

Lucifer just gave a look like an angry child who had no choice but to obey. Finally gave in.

"Fine, alright we just got to beat this Darkness once and for all" he said in a huff.

"We will" said Hannah then she turned to Metatron who was standing among the crowd.

"That includes you too Metatron, you have to stay behind as well, since you're human now you don't have the power to help us fight" she told him.

Metatron just glanced like a sad little puppy feeling left out being reminded that he is no longer part of the team. "Fine" he just said.

"Oh, don't be so down the dumps there mopey, not everyone is cut out to fight, plus you can have me for company" Lucifer said to him in a snarky tone which just annoyed Metatron more.

With both Lucifer and Metatron now out of the way, Hannah stood out in front and prepared her army looking quite bold and fearless as they faced Darkness's army which was now growing as more soldiers were taking form they were now so many to lose count.

"Okay, this is it, is everybody ready?" she asked.

Everybody just nodded or said yes as they were anticipating this for while now.

"Now when I say charge we charge them okay!" she cried out again.

Again, everybody agreed.

"Okay now charge!" yelled Hannah as loud as she could.

Then within seconds it happened. The angels and the demons charged at Darkness formed army as the angels glowed bright light and soon in a stream of light they all over Darkness soldiers wrapping themselves around them in a stream of waves covering them with their bright white light. As for the demons including Crowley they exited their human vessels in waves of black smoke and joined the angles as the black smoke surrounded over the bright light of the angels over the Darkness's soldiers. It was a sight to see as both the bright light of waves of the angels and the waves of black smoke of the demons were now surrounding themselves around Darkness army covering them entirely while there was a huge gust of strong wind outside that sounded like a hurricane.

The whole time, Metatron stood just outside the building in amazement at what he was seeing as he felt the huge gust of wind slap at him causing him to cover his face as something nearly got caught in his eyes. Lucifer just stood with a smile on his face not phased at all by the strong wind. He could see that it was working, Darkness was actually weakening a bit although he knew the angels and demons couldn't hold the entity off forever, they will eventually grow exhausted and Darkness will regain its strength again possible destroy all of them but at least it bided him with enough time. Then seemingly on cue, he knew the time was right and just looked up at the sky and holding out both is arms.

"Father, I consent, give me the Mark!" he cried out into the sky.

For a while nothing seemed to be happening and Metatron was beginning to worry if God was going to do anything afterall.

"Father I say to you again, I let me bear the Mark of Cain!" cried out Lucifer again still looking up the sky with his arms lifted up almost like wings.

Nothing happened at first and Metatron was about to say something when suddenly it happened. There was a sound of thunderstorm in the sky and suddenly a ray of lighting came down from sky and struck Lucifer's left arm and within moments the Mark was forming on Lucifer's arm as he just stood there in the same position now with his eyes closed unphased by the slight pain. The Mark of Cain continued to take it's form and at the same time the waves of bright light of the angels and the black smoke of the demons stopped their attack as the black smoke returned to their human vessels the waves of bright light flew back to where they were and formed into the angels again since they felt the change happening. The change was that the Darkness army of soldiers had disappeared into large black smoke just like when it was first released just like a twister in a tornado. It was heading further away from them altogether and when the Mark of Cain was completed on Lucifer's arm, the waves of black smoke suddenly melted away into the ground not before causing some destruction including knocking down trees nearby. And before everyone knew it, it was quiet again only there was something totally different.

Although the sky was still dark sine it was nighttime. But they all noticed something different about the sky, as the looked out and saw the stars and the moon. The dark wasn't as dark as it was before, instead it just looked like an ordinary nighttime sky before the Darkness came. That's when it hit them that Darkness was gone, truly gone locked back away again where it can't harm the planet anymore and the planet is now free from it's chaos and destruction. Now they are all safe again every last one of them. Hannah was the first to speak up as she kept staring at the sky with an astounded look on her face.

"Oh my, look at that, Darkness is gone I mean really gone and we did it we won!" she cried.

Then the angels and both the demons cheered in their rejoice.

"We won, we beat the Darkness!" they chanted all so overjoyed hugging each other and shaking each other's hands forgetting that for moment that they are enemies.

Hannah and Castiel hugged and she planted him with a kiss on the lips that made them both blush. Michael, Raphael and Gabriel/Trickster hugged each other in excitement.

Crowley shook Castiel's hand. "We did a good job there mate, I sometimes think we would make a perfect team" he told Castiel.

"Let's not get overboard but yes we defeated the Darkness together" said Castiel.

"Hey, I was the one that bore the Mark again" reminded Lucifer who had walked over to the crowd and lifted his arm showing off the Mark of Cain.

"So, I say I should get a thank you for stopping Darkness" he said in an arrogant tone.

Although Castiel didn't like the idea of being grateful to Lucifer he had to admit to himself Lucifer was right, if he hadn't come out of the woodworks after all this time to agree to bare the Mark of Cain again than the Darkness would still be on earth causing more destruction until it finally destroyed the whole planet out of revenge against God.

So Castiel just swallowed his pride and walked over to Lucifer and said, "thank you Lucifer, we couldn't have done it without you".

"Yes, thank you Lucifer, you did come through in the end" said Hannah with grateful look on her face.

Then the three other archangels came over to Lucifer to thank him. "Yes, well done brother" said Michael.

"We thank you dearly" said Raphael.

"Me too" added Gabriel as all three of them patted him on the shoulder and for that moment all four archangels were together again on a united front celebrating together for defeating a common threat to them and the world.

Others also came over to thank Lucifer treating him like a hero as Lucifer just lapped it up. Of course, the angels still didn't trust him and Hannah and Castiel both knew for sure that Lucifer had an agenda and weren't going to just ignore that in their moment of rejoice.

But right know and that exact moment, the enemy was now an ally a hero to them all as the foes were now celebrating their mission accomplished which was finally after all this time, ridding the world and themselves of the one huge threat to their very existence and none of them will ever forget this event when angels and demons fought alongside each other to defeat their biggest enemy of all which was the Darkness.


	84. Chapter 84

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 84 The Aftermath and a Holy Arrival

The angels and demons continue to stand alongside each other for the first time as the looked on an amazement and joy together at the clear dark moonlight sky relishing in the fact that their one common enemy the Darkness is gone, locked away for good with now indication it will return so long as Lucifer bares the Mark. Lucifer had a glean of pride and conceit of the fact that it was because of him that they huge threat to them all is gone and how they all should be thanking and praising him like a true hero that he is.

He just looked up at the sky again and said, "Thank you Father for once you pulled through".

Then he looked at he crowd again. He was now standing a few feet from everybody and now facing them.

"You, see I pulled through for you all my brothers and sisters and this should show you I'm not your enemy, Darkness was the enemy and we beat it together" he told them.

However, despite his words and the angels excitement of locking the Darkness away, they hadn't just forgotten all of what Lucifer is and what he is capable of and know he has a hidden agenda to helping them. Michael was the first to speak up.

"As much as we are grateful for you for helping us defeat Darkness and bearing the Mark again, this doesn't just wipe the slate clean brother. We haven't just forgotten that you hid out most of this time while we build our army looking for you and some angels even died by the Darkness in the process and neither of us just trust you just like that" he told him.

"Are you kidding me, after all of this we are going to go down memory lane blaming me for all you bad luck. I bore the Mark for you all for when none of you were willing" he said in anger lifting up his arm and showing off the Mark.

"Don't get us wrong dear brother, we will always be beholden to you for what you done to tonight but we aren't fools and we can't just trust and just let you go like you are our ally now" added Raphael.

"Oh, you want to go there brother, like when you started a war so you could take our dear daddy's job once he took a vocation Raphael" he told him.

Raphael just stood there silent.

Then Lucifer turned to Michael.

"Or do I have to remind you once again how you were willing to fight me to the death after the apocalypse happened and didn't gave a damn how of our Dear Father's creations would die as a result" he told him as Michael just stood there looking a bit ashamed being reminded of his past.

Then Lucifer turned to Gabriel.

"And you just ran away like a little coward, turned your back on everybody, on heaven, our Father to live on earth with these apes living up doing what ever you please" he told him.

Gabriel just stood there and said nothing for a while.

"Well, I can admit I wasn't perfect but I least I owned up to that you don't oh Lucy dear, you try to rationalize everything you do no matter how wrong and bad ever sense father kick you out of the kingdom and play yourself as the victim this martyr" Gabriel reminded Lucifer.

Lucifer looked unmoved by his remarks and just shook your head.

"Typical you all are just ingrates" he told them.

"We are not ungrateful for what you did but we can't just let you go and cause more destruction on the earth and we know par to the reason you decided to stop the Darkness after all time is so you can be the big bad roaming the earth without the treat of Darkness ruining for you, so as much as I thank you Lucifer I am truly sorry for what has to be done" said Hannah and then she nodded to another angel and within seconds that angel threw holy oil near Lucifer and suddenly Lucifer was surrounded by a circle of fire, holy fire.

Lucifer just laughed and shook his head.

"Oh, really now, holy fire" he told them.

"I'm afraid so" said Hannah.

Lucifer then turned to his demons who were silent this whole time including Crowley who was just enjoying the banter between the angels and Lucifer.

"Well don't just stand there my demons" he told them.

However, Castiel quickly intervened.

"Crowley, we thank you for your part in stopping the Darkness but if you knew what was good for you all you and your minions would take off right now" he told him.

Crowley looked back at him in agreement.

"Well, okay there mate" he told him

. "Crowley, you backstabber!" yelled Lucifer in anger.

"Hey, sorry there oh chum, but there can be only one king of hell and I am not risking losing my reign anytime soon, so it's been fun and all but now that thing is finally gone everybody let's adios" he said turning to his fellow demons.

Within moments the demons had vanished. Lucifer just stood there and smirked.

"Oh, so typical didn't expect anything different from that weasel, besides I don't need him, you all should know this won't hold me for long" he told them.

"Yes, we know but it won't take too long for what we are about to do" said Hannah and she quickly reached into her pants pocket and pulled out the four rings of the horsemen and was prepared to throw it but before she knew she felt a drop of water on her face.

Then there was more drops of water and more and soon it was raining or sizzling to the angels astonishment. But it was the answers to Lucifer's prayers as the drops of rain put out the holy fire out and he was no longer trapped. "Wow, just my luck, sometimes Mother Nature is a true gift" he said smugly. The angels now felt powerless for they knew he could destroy them before Hannah would be able to throw the rings and open up hell except for the three other archangels Michael, Raphael and Gabriel. The only other option would be to have them try to retain him long enough for Hannah to do what she had to be and if he offed her anyway before she had a chance, at least another angel among them perhaps Castiel could do perform the task. Lucifer just walked towards them slowly and the other angels looked a bit scared as the stopped and just faced them with that same sinister look on his decaying and wet face as the rain kept sizzling on him.

"Well nice try you all, but I gotten to be running along now, time for me to find a new vessel first and find myself a new audience of worshippers since Darkness wiped out my last but first things first" he said and he lifted up his hand and snapped his finger as the angles just stood there even more scared knowing what he was about to do and the three other archangels were about to intervene and stop him when suddenly there was a loud sound like thunder that made them all including Lucifer jumped.

Then Lucifer suddenly realized something. He couldn't move his feet and when he snapped his finger to destroy Hannah nothing happened. He then tried to teleport but still nothing happened. What the hell was happening he wondered but then he knew exactly what was happening and who was responsible. While the other angels just looked on in confusion themselves and then the suddenly saw it. Up in the night sky suddenly there was a wide stream of bright light that came down and shined on all of them like a miracle. The angels just gasp with joy as they realized who it was.

Castiel and Hannah just stared into the sky in amazement and Castiel whispered, "It's him".

"I know" Hannah whispered back.

"I wonder what's he's doing, he never just intervenes like this?" he asked her.

Hannah looked down to face him.

"Your guess is as good as mine but here's our chance to find out" she told him and she looked right back up into the sky on the bright light shining on her.

Lucifer was the only one that wasn't amazed or impressed by all of this, instead he looked angry.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me now!" he yelled.

Soon they heard a deep but soothing and familiar voice.

" _Hello my children, I know this is unusual but I had to speak to everyone of you to thank you all for your bravery and courage in defeating the Darkness which was corrupting and destroying the planet one of my greatest creation and do not fear Lucifer for he cannot harm you now"_ the voice said.

The other angels all looked up and smiled feeling great pride in the fact their Father had taken the time to speak to them directly which was seldom done, in fact none of them except the Metatron and the four archangels have ever even met Him. However, Lucifer still wasn't pleased or impressed by his presence and he looked up at the bright light still angry.

"Oh what is all of this, you decide now to come down off your throne to control me like I'm some little kid, what happened to free will and all!" he yelled.

" _Lucifer, my child, you were always my beloved and my greatest sadness. As much as I am grateful to you deciding to take it upon yourself to bear the Mark of Cain just like you bore it the last time I gave it to you to bear to save all humanity, I simply cannot allow you to continue to remain on this planet to cause more evil and destruction or harm your fellow brothers and sisters for I know that your intentions were less than honorable"_ the voice continued.

"You could never appreciate what I do for you Father now matter what!" Lucifer fired back now sounding more like a sullen child mad that he could never please his daddy.

" _Lucifer, I do love you my son, there was a time when you were my greatest joy as is all my children, but now Darkness is gone I know you will continue your evil ways and cause corruption and chaos on earth for there is no goodness within in you, so I as much as it pains, I am casting you out once again"_ said the voice.

Lucifer was truly filled with rage now as he just scowled and look like a ticking time bomb ready to explode.

"You're going to do what!" he roared. "What the hell do you care anyway, you went AWOL, when the apocalypse was on this pathetic planet and didn't do squat when I was on it having a blast and now suddenly you're come home and you care!" Lucifer continued.

" _I know none of you will truly understand my reasons of leaving but at the time I had to step away and allow my children find their own way without relying on me too much and unfortunately some of you chose the wrong path while others chose the right path, but it doesn't matter now I have returned and all your sins are forgiven including yours Lucifer but it is not forgotten. I will reward all of those who have repented by receiving and embracing me again. As for you Lucifer, despite your heroics this night I know there is still no repentance, you heart is still filled with corruption and poison and this world needs to be protected from you so believe me my child this does cause great sadness to banish you from this planet. Hannah does not need to use the four rings of the horsemen as for right now I cast you out Lucifer back to the cage in hell"_ said the voice.

Lucifer just there going from anger to true fear.

"No, No!" he cried out.

" _Yes, my child, your time here is over and now you must return to the cage_ , _I'm sorry and bless you my beloved Lucifer"_ the voice finished.

Just then everyone heard the sound of an earthquake and even felt tremble on the ground that shook them. Suddenly the ground opened up wider and wider until there was very large hole in the ground just right near where Lucifer was standing and deep into the hole was the color of fire glowing like lava in a volcano. Lucifer struggled to get free and teleport but he couldn't move or do anything else as he was totally powerless and was now terrified something no one was used to seeing.

"No, Father please, no!" he yelled but to no avail.

Before anyone knew it, Lucifer pulled back his head and opened his mouth wide as waves of black smoke flew right out of his mouth and flew into the large whole. Once it was over the very decayed body that Lucifer possessed just collapse on the ground lifeless. Within few more seconds, the large quickly closed back up everything was still and quiet again. The angels just stared in silence for few more moments then as the stream of bright light got even brighter shining down on them, they all quickly looked up into it as the light didn't affect their eyes. The voice spoke to them once again.

" _As for the rest of my children, you will all by welcomed back into my kingdom again, even those who abandoned me and committed wrongdoings, your sins have been forgiven and you have received true repentance and I will never leave any of you again"_ it said as the angels stood listened many now smiling filled with so much hope and joy and feeling their Father's love.

" _Hannah, you proved yourself a worthy commander with my army. I know you have been in charge in my absence and have done well too so you will remain in charge being my second-in-command"_ the voice continued.

Hannah just smiled overjoyed with God's assignment to her turning to Castiel who smiled too pleased for. "Thank you dear Father" she said.

" _Michael, Raphael, although you two have both committed serious misdeeds even creating a war among your brothers and sisters, during my absence, you two have repented any misdeeds you committed. The same goes for you Gabriel, you two have shown repentance and you are all welcomed to return to my kingdom. However, though your sins are forgiven they are not forgotten and as a consequence for your misdeeds neither of you will be in the highest ranking order among your brothers and sisters. You three are still my beloved like your brother Lucifer and I love you all"_ said the voice.

"Oh, thank you Father" said Michael as Raphael and Gabriel just nodded all of them filled with so much joy and a tranquility than they ever had.

 _"As for you Castiel, I know that you are not ready to return to my kingdom just yet so you may remain on earth until your entire mission is completed"_ said the voice as Castiel just looked up with smile on his face but now he looked quite confused not truly understanding what God meant his whole mission being completed although he was thinking God is referring to Dean and Sam he wasn't sure.

However, he didn't want to question him at this moment. Despite his disappointment he felt with God over the years right now he felt nothing but joyful that He's returned to heaven and all feels right.

" _But I will bless you with something you have long been waiting for and a longtime due, I will restore your wings giving you once again the full power of a seraphim"_ the voice continued.

With that there among the bright shining light, a shadow appeared behind Castiel of huge bird wings and Castiel just stood there as while his transformation back to his original self before his wings were broken and now he was fully healed and was completely whole again. Hannah just stared in amazement feeling happy and proud for her comrade. Castiel looked up at the bright light again with smile on his face.

"Oh, thank you Father" was all he could say as he was quite speechless for this blessing.

Metatron who had been silent this whole time finally ran up closer to the bright light and kneeled down on the ground with an excited and eager look on his face and clasped his hands together.

"Oh, what about me your Lord and Master, I know I sinned but I repent a thousand times more, Oh please, please can I become an angel again your Lord" he said looking like an eager puppy begging to his owner.

" _Metatron my child and confidante, you wrote down my words and were a dear service to me. You went against me during my absence by trying to take over my kingdom and committed many crimes against your brothers and sisters. However, you also have shown true repentance and your sins are forgiven"_ the voice told him.

Metatron smiled and sighed in relief and delight.

" _But because of your misdeeds you need to face the consequences so you will remain a human being for the rest of your life since I feel with you embracing true humanity will do you far greater good. But do not fret dear Metatron for as long as you embrace and receive me through all the years of your life, I promise you will be blessed and be welcomed in my kingdom again in the afterlife"_ the voice finished.

Metatron sighed again with a sense of relief and happiness despite being sad about not being an angel again but at least God didn't turn him away and forgave all the bad things he did since before the angels had snatched him up he was at his lowest feeling sorry for himself as a homeless persona and being surrounded actually made him remember how much he missed it all and them and being part of their community and at least the thought of him knowing he will be received by God and welcomed in their kingdom again upon his future death as long as he had repented and embraced God and devoted his faith to him he got up off the ground and looked up at the bright light with the same smile on his face.

 _"Now my children, I will say that this. I will not intervene in this matter again not for a very long, long time. And that it is time for all you except for Castiel to return to home. Of course, I will not force any of you to return for I still believe in free will despite my casting out Lucifer, but I do warn you, that if any of you reject or disobey me, there will be consequence and you will have to live with them. As for Michael, Raphael and Gabriel my original children, since neither any of you are not in your true vessels, they will be damaged upon you leaving them but I will heal them all and once you all do depart. I will not heal Lucifer's human vessel as his body is now departed and his soul is now damned in hell for he choices. Feel free to return your human vessels to where they belong and then return home to me. I will be waiting my children and bless you all"_ the voice concluded and soon the stream of bright light disappeared.

The angels just looked about in awe still feeling so much joy and a calming tranquility as any rage anger or fear from before during the battle had completely disappeared. Hannah then turned to Castiel.

"It's finally over Castiel!" she cried out and found herself hugging Castiel before she knew it and he hugged her back and then they both backed away quickly looking both a bit embarrassed by their emotions.

"Yes it is" he told her softly. She then looked excited her again.

"We can now finally go home return to heaven" she told him.

Castiel didn't respond but just had a weird look on his face that told Hannah all she needed to know and her happy expression faded again.

"But you're not coming back with us are you?" she asked.

Castiel just shook his head.

"No, I can't Hannah, God himself said I could stay here and finish my mission, I don't quite understand what that means but all I know is I have to find Dean and Sam since that hadn't answered my call before the battle with Darkness began and I'm growing worried" he told her as he realized with all that happened with Darkness and then God speaking to them that he briefly forgotten about them and now his concerns of them are back.

"I do understand Castiel" she told him.

Castiel continued to look a bit sad now. "I wish you could stay and help me locate them and see if they're okay" he told her.

Hannah just smiled.

"Well, you don't need my help, now that you got your wings back and all you can be able to find them yourselves I have faith in you Castiel" she said.

Castiel briefly smiled back but his smile went away again.

"I still wish to know what God meant by my mission, somehow I don't think he was speaking of the Winchesters, what does he want me to complete here on earth?" he asked.

"Well, I'm sure you will figure out that out and be able to complete your task, but I will miss you it was nice seeing you again dear Castiel" said Hannah.

"It was nice seeing you again too Hannah" said Castiel.

Hannah looked at him with sadness as she knew she was prepared to return to heaven and once again leave her old comrade again and the feelings were mutual with Castiel. Then she turned to the other angels who were talking happily to one another as they reveled in their triumph.

"Okay everybody it's time for all of us to go home but first we have to return our human vessels back to where we found them okay" she yelled.

The angels all looked at her in attention and stopped talking. However, Metatron suddenly looked a bit upset ran over to Hannah.

"Hey what about me, where am I going to go!" he cried out to her as Castiel just rolled his eyes in a bit of annoyance.

"Don't worry Metatron, I will personally drop you off wherever you want to go before I go back" said Hannah.

Metratron just looked at her full of relief.

"Thank heavens, but I don't know where I want to go, I mean I was just living on the streets before eating good out of garbage cans" he told her.

"Well, I'll tell you what, I'll drop you off to a homeless shelter once I drop this vessel off back to where I find her okay" she told him.

"I guess that will be fine" said Metatron feeling neither happy or sad but just not really caring over that idea.

"Okay good" said Hannah as she turned back to Castiel.

Michael, Raphael and Gabriel were also talking among each other forgiving one another and bonding like close brothers again.

"So, ready return home my brothers?" asked Michael.

"I know I'm more than ready" said Raphael then he turned to Gabriel/Trickster.

"How about you old Gabe, are you finally coming home with us or not?" Raphael asked him.

Gabriel/Trickster just shrugged his shoulders.

"What and give up all the fun I've had done down here" he told them in a devil-may-care tone.

"Oh, come on little brother, you've spent enough time down on this planet and getting only into trouble, plus don't you ever miss any of it, heaven?" said Michael.

"Please little brother come back to heaven with us, I have to admit we do kind of miss you despite all the trouble you are" said Raphael.

Gabriel/Trickster still looked a bit reluctant then just smiled.

"Oh well, how can I say no to that knowing you guys miss me. Besides after a while I was starting to get kind of bored with the casinos, the foxy ladies, boozing day after day just a tad bit, you know just doing the same old thing all the time. And I have to tell you being with you guy having the old gang back reminded me of old times and I have to admit I kind of miss you guys and heaven too" he told them.

Michael and Raphael just smiled.

"It will be kind of nice having you back little brother" said Michael who just patted Gabriel/Trickster on the shoulder.

"Same here" said Raphael..

"Oh, this is so touching a family moment come on everybody lets get group hug here" said Gabriel/Trickster as he placed his arms around his brothers partial being sarcastic and partially caught in the moment.

"Let's not push it" said Michael as he and Raphael both back away pushing Gabriel/Tricskter's arms off of them.

Gabriel/Trickster just shrugged his shoulders again.

"Oh well, I guess we don't need all that sentimental kodak moment anyway. But I will say, I'm going to miss being the Trickster and this super gorgeous and sexy meatsuit" he said cockily.

"Well, I have to return this vessel back to the church" said Michael.

"Yeah, I have to say, a catholic priest really bro, you couldn't have been a little more challenging?" asked Gabriel/Trickster but Michael didn't respond.

"And I have to get this vessel back to the nightclub" said Raphael.

Hannah who had been talking to Castiel some more and then she pulled out the four horsemen rings from her pants pocket.

"Here, I think you should take these and keep them safe" she told them.

Castiel took the rings and placed them in his trench coat pocket. Hannah turned around to face the angels again.

"Okay everybody it's time to go once and for all now!" she cried out to them.

They all nodded and within moments all of them were standing in formation. Michael, Raphael and Gabriel were standing close to each other.

"Well this it, see in you guys in heaven" said Gabriel/Trickster.

Within a few seconds, all the angels had vanished with only Hannah, Castiel and Metatron left. Hannah leaned over and gave Castiel a brief kiss on the lips and then backed away.

"Well take care Castiel, I hope to see you one day again in heaven, goodbye" she told him.

"Goodbye Hannah" Castiel said.

Hannah just smiled and then she turned to Metatron and went over to him.

"Okay Metatron time to go" she told him and then took hold his arm.

"Yeah, goodbye Castiel nice seeing you again" he told him as Castiel rolled his eyes again.

Then within seconds both of them vanished and Castiel was all alone expect for the lifeless body of Lucifer's human vessel now all decayed. Castiel felt lonely now and sad but rather than wallow, he quickly walked over to the corpse on the ground and looked sad into it's face all rotting as the eyes were wide open. Castiel shook his head over the poor lost soul that is now lost once Lucifer entered his body. Castiel just closed the man's eyes and reached into his pants pocket to pull out it's wallet opened and took out a driver's license that gave his ID. The name was Zachary Lee Tkachyk from Boise, Idaho and from the birthdate he was 38 years old and his home address.

Castiel just place the driver's license back inside the wallet still feeling sorry for this bastard who just doomed himself for eternal damnation and probably had no idea what he was getting himself into as Lucifer can be quite persuasive or cunning is the word.

"Time to go home Zachary" was all Castiel could say as he reached down touch the corpse using his superhuman strength was able to lift the body up under his arms and stood up and did what he was finally able to do since getting his wings restored and teleported.

Castiel found himself now inside the man's apartment and he placed the body on the living room couch. The place was mess and dirty but Castiel didn't care about that right now. He just wanted to get the dead man returned to his home since he didn't feel good about leaving it on the ground near the abandoned warehouse like a dead animal just to show some bit of mercy to him knowing somebody will eventually find the corpse of Zachary. Then within another second he teleported again. It felt so good to be able to do that again, instead of using transportation like the humans. He never felt any better in his life now that he had his wings back and he couldn't wait to let Dean and Sam know this that is if he finds them. Castiel returned to the abandoned warehouse that was once the army of angels headquarters and pulled out his iphone to call Dean but again there was no answer. He called two more times and let the phone ring for quite a while before he gave up. Then he called up Sam but again no answer.

"Dean, Sam where are you guys" he cried out to himself.

He didn't know Madame Bess's phone number but he had memorized her home address in his head and within seconds he teleported outside her house. Looking at the house number he knew it was the right house and not wanting to wait to knock on the door he just teleported inside the house. Once inside, he saw that it looked like nobody was home. The lights were all out in it was totally quiet.

"Dean, Sam!" Castiel yelled but there was no answer.

He searched around the house first downstairs then upstairs while yelling, "Dean, Sam, Ava, Madame Bess, anyone home!"

Again there was no answer. Then Castiel remembered them telling him Rowena was locked in the basement, so he found the basement door turned on the light switch and went downstairs quite fast but he saw that he basement was empty. There was nothing left but a chair in the middle of the room and, he noticed iron chains lying on the floor. Castiel bent over to pick up the chains as he saw these are the chains used on Rowena and now she's gone and so is everybody else. Castiel knew right away that something has happened to Dean and Sam and everybody else something bad and he felt afraid for his friends. Castiel knew he had to find them and pray they're okay. No matter how long it takes he will find his friends, and he won't stop until he does but where to look. Castiel then just vanished as he began his search.


	85. Chapter 85

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 85 The Morning After

Adam couldn't believe his eyes or ears when he woke up that morning. Since Dean and Sam left again for their latest case leaving him once again stuck in the bunker all alone, Adam did what he usually did. Practice his shooting at the shooting range, watched some of Dean's porn DVDs and listened to his CD or cassette tapes on the walkman or read a lot of their books on legends and lore, surf the internet. Just to get out of the bunker, he would sometimes leave the place and with his gun and flashlight and shoot some cans for more practice. The first thing he is going to do when they get back is tell him about the nearby gym that he wants to go to and workout plus wanting to get his own car or motorcycle although he is leaning toward the cycle instead.

He talked to Darcy on his iphone to pass the time, calling her on her lunch break and he even managed to head out to her place after her shift taking two buses in order get to her place since he couldn't ask her to come down there to the bunker and it took would take him a while to get there but it was worth it. He hated lying to her about having to sell his car and that his brothers' car is in the shop to explain why he couldn't just drive down there but he didn't know what else he could tell her as he couldn't tell her the truth. Darcy accepted his explanation and didn't seem to care as she liked him anyway and he liked her. He loved hearing the sound of her voice or seeing her again and when they did, he used the extra cash that his brothers gave him to take her out to a movie or bar or just hang out in her apartment listening to his brother's cassettes that he brought with him as they shared the same interest in music.

Darcy was not only hot but she was cool and fun to be with. He hung out with her again yesterday as they went to a movie then back at her place to have sex. She did ask about his place offering to drive down there but Adam just used the excuse that it was too soon and he wasn't looking for anything serious and she seemed to agree as she wasn't looking for anything serious either so she told him. After their sex romp, they hung out for a while until about 9:30 p.m. when he said his goodbyes to return home. Darcy offered to get him ride back but he covered claiming he already got ride home by a friend who was picking him up at that time, so he just kissed her and promised to call her again and was out the door. Luckily, Darcy lives on the fifth floor so if she looked out her windows, she wouldn't be able to see him leave the area and walk up to the bus stop which isn't too far away as the bus arrived at quarter to ten and he rode that bus which dropped him off, then rode another bus back to the Lebanon.

Once he got back to the bunker he didn't bother turning on the TV because he was tired of hearing and seeing the same thing, chaos and destruction in the cities, blah, blah blah, instead he read a book he was finishing about lore and mythology. After an hour or so, he put the book away went to his bedroom retired for bed and slept quite well. Then the next morning, he got up early as usual ate some breakfast, he cooked some eggs, sausage and bacon drank some orange juice. Then he turned on the TV and that's when he was in for a shock. The news was on almost all the channels about the miracle of daylight finally returned. That last night there some like a hurricane that damaged tries and even some buildings and now daylight has suddenly returned after all this time just like it had suddenly disappeared.

As Adam listened to the news, he never felt any happier than he did right at that moment. " _It's over really really over, they did Dean and Sam finally stopped the Darkness"_ Adam thought to himself. He couldn't be any more proud of his hunter brothers who managed to do what they set out to do and stopped this Darkness that was all over the world. He flipped through more channels and the news was everywhere, Darkness is gone and daylight is back. He was ready to call his brothers to tell them about the news when he heard a ring in his iphone and pulled it out of his pants pocket that he usually keeps it in at all times just in case he gets a call from his brothers and he answered it expecting it to be them only to learn it's Darcy who is calling to tell him the great news.

"Have you turned on your television yet, the news is all over the channels that daylight has returned and they're all claiming it to be a miracle" she cried.

"I know just heard right now" said Adam.

"Oh Adam it's so amazing, no more nighttime all day it daylight is back to what it used to be, although I was getting used to the dark skies I'm so thrilled things are back to normal" she said.

"Yeah, me too" said Adam.

"I still don't understand what happened I mean first there was that sort of hurricane late last night, I mean I it made minor damages hear nothing to serious, though I'm relieved you got home that night rather than stay longer and be out on the rode" said Darcy.

Adam sort of swallowed as she still believed he got a ride home from friend that night. However, he must have been back in the bunker when that sort of hurricane started and didn't notice a thing safe inside the bunker.

"Well, the important thing is this is great news and I have to call my brothers and let them know since they are out of town right now" Adam replied.

"Okay, I'll get off right now got, I'm at work anyway just taking a small break but I'll talk to you later okay" she said.

"Right check you later Darcy" said Adam.

"Bye Adam, like I said before this is the best news ever" she said and hung up.

Before Adam decided to do anything else, he went and grabbed the copy of the keys to the bunker that Dean and Sam had made as a spare which they left for him and then headed up the stairs and out the door and soon he was outside and what he saw was a beautiful sight. There was daylight and the sun was shining. " _Oh, the sun it was so good to see the sun again"_ he thought. It felt warm now when before it was always a bit cool. Adam's eyes squinted as he just stared at the sky while the sun shined on his face that he had to put his hand over his forehead. This was the best thing ever now he just had to go call Dean and Sam. After standing about looking all over the sky for about five minutes, Adam quickly went back inside the bunker headed downstairs and grabbing his iphone he started dialing right away calling up Dean.

However, when he called there was nothing. So, Adam tried calling again but there was still no answer. He then called Sam but again nothing. So, he called each of them at least two more times but it didn't do any good, it was like the number was disconnected. This was worrying Adam as he didn't understand that moment Darkness is gone he can't reach his brothers, no ringing just nothing. Then he went back to his bedroom and got the piece a paper on his dresser that had Madame Bess's phone home number which Dean left for him to also be able to reach them just in case. He looked at the number and dialed it up but the phone just rang about twenty times before he finally hung up. He tried calling again but again after the repeatedly ringing there was still no answer so he finally gave up. Adam wasn't understanding any of this. "Where the hell is everybody, why aren't they picking up, just what is going on?" he thought to himself.

Adam was getting scared as he had a sudden feeling something was really wrong, that something bad happened and that it might be connected to the Darkness suddenly disappearing. All the joy he felt about Darkness vanishing was gone and only panic and worry, scared that he might lose his brothers too his only family he has left since his mother, grandmother and the father he barely knew are all gone he he'll be alone once again just when he started getting close to them and felt like he truly belonged. Adam starting thinking fast as what to do and then he remembered Castiel as Dean and Sam had instructed him to contact their angel buddy if he hadn't heard form them in a couple of days or if after a day they're still not picking up since they leave their voice mail off working their cases. He had a piece of paper with Castiel's iphone number and he found it inside his dresser and picked it up and quickly after reading it dialed the number. After a few rings, there was an answer.

"Hello Dean, Sam?" said Castiel.

"No Castiel it's me Adam" he said.

"Oh, yes Adam" said Castiel sounding not to thrilled to hear him or not thrilled that it wasn't Dean or Sam.

"Castiel, something's wrong, I've been tying to call Dean and Sam only they're not picking up and I'm getting worried" Adam told him.

There was a brief pause then Castiel responded.

"Yes, I know I'm been trying to contact them to let them know we took care of the Darkness and they don't have work the spell since it's all over but I'm not getting anything" he explained.

"A spell?" asked Adam.

"It's a long story and I don't have time to explain" replied Castiel.

"You mean Dean and Sam didn't have anything do with the lights going back on in the sky sort of speak?" Adam asked.

"No, that was taken care of by us angels with a help with some demons and Lucifer who is now back in his cage" explained Castiel.

Adam was getting getting a bit dizzy upon hearing all of this. Angels and Demons including Lucifer, the devil himself are the ones that made the Darkness disappear and daylight back in the sky again. This was indeed a story he can't wait to get the full details on but right now he only wanted focus on his brothers.

"Look, I think something is wrong, I mean I even called the home of the lady they're staying with this Madame Bess and there is no answer" said Adam.

"I know Adam, I've been there and is appears the place is completely empty" said Castiel.

This worried Adam even more as he knew for sure something happened to them.

"What, I knew it, something bad happened to them, they could be in danger" he said a panicky tone.

"Now don't you worry Adam, I am searching for them right now" Castiel told him calmly although he was worried out of his mind too.

"Too late not to worry, do you have any idea what happened to them?" asked Adam.

"I don't want to worry you even further but just trust me that I say I will find them no matter how long it takes, I'll search the entire country to locate them, and I won't stop until I do" said Castiel.

Adam just sighed a bit and was now pacing back in forth in the middle of his bedroom.

"Well, I wish that could reassure me but it doesn't Adam told him. "Adam, you just have to take my word on it, I swear to God himself I will not give up finding them, they're family to me too" said Castiel.

Adam stopped pacing and just stood there in the middle of the floor pausing a few seconds.

"That's what worries me just how long. You know it would be easier if I could to talk to you in person" he said.

"That can be possible right now" said Castiel and within second Adam heard Castiel voice but not on the phone but coming from outside his bedroom nearby.

Adam rushed out of his bedroom and was out in the library area where he saw Castiel standing with his iphone in his hand. Adam just walked up to him looking quite shocked.

"Castiel, I mean how I thought your wings were broken or something like that?" he asked anxiously.

"Let's say God gave me new wings" said Castiel.

"Well that's great, I think but what about Dean and Sam, how are you going to find them I mean what do you think happened to or do you have a clue where they are please tell me!" cried out Adam all at once.

"Slow down Adam, I have a hunch who is responsible for their disappearance and I'm been trying locate her" said Castiel.

"Her?" asked Adam.

"Correct" Castiel answered.

"Well who is she?" asked Adam who was getting a bit impatient with Castiel vagueness.

"I suspect a witch called Rowena is behind their disappearance" said Castiel quite calmly.

Adam just gave "wtf" look on his face.

"Rowena, who the hell is this Rowena?" he cried out anxiously.

"Like I said, she's a witch that Dean and Sam had captured in had her locked away at Madame Bess's house where they were staying in order to force her to make spell that would lead to Darkness vanishing forever" explained Castiel.

Adam just shook his head in disbelief as neither Dean and Sam told him any of these details, then again they never tell him much about their cases when they call him not and he is now realizing just how out of the dark he is about what's going on.

"Wait a minute I thought you said the angels stopped this Darkness" Adam replied.

"We did with the help from the demons and it was Lucifer himself who showed up and was truly responsible for locking the Darkness away as we decided not to wait for Dean and Sam to perform the spell afterall" Castiel explained.

"Lucifer!" cried out Adam.

Then Castiel went on unphased.

"So after Lucifer decided to bear the Mark of Cain again and Darkness was locked away, he was sent back to the cage so he is too no longer a threat on earth and when it was finally over I tried to call up Dean and Sam but couldn't get anything and I knew something was wrong and when I arrived at the house, it was empty including Rowena. My suspicion was confirmed that Rowena is behind to whatever happened to them as she had escaped before in their captivity and I am doing whatever I can to find her" Castiel finished.

Adam was just taking all of this in angels, demons, Lucifer and now some witch named Rowena may have done something to his brothers. Of course, he should be use to all of this by now knowing what his brothers do and knowing what is out there so he got over the shock in a few seconds and then just turned to Castiel again.

"Well, you're an angel why can't find her!" he cried out.

"Because in order to find her I have to know just exactly where she is, she could be anywhere by now of course she's still human and can't have gotten too far as she has to travel just like the other humans but where exactly she is I just don't know" Castiel told him.

"Why don't you ask your angel friends like Hannah to help you?" asked Adam.

"Because they are all gone, after Darkness vanished from the earth, God ordered all the angels back to heaven" said Casitel.

"How come he let you stay?" asked Adam.

"He allowed me to stay behind until I finish my work here that is what he told me" said Castiel.

"Your work here?" asked Adam.

"Yes, I don't know what exactly what he meant I will figure it all out later but right now I want to focus on locating your brothers" Castiel said.

"This is too much, the Darkness is finally gone and now so are my brothers" said Adam shaking his head anxiously still bugged out by all of this.

Castiel just turned to Adam.

"I understand Adam, as I said before Dean and Sam are like family to me and I will not stop trying to find them and get them back" said Castiel.

"That's all good Castiel but I wish there is a way to make that easier" said Adam.

Castiel just sighed and glared at Adam again.

"Well, in fact there is as I realize I may need some extra help in finding your brothers, I know just who to summon to help in this mission" said Castiel.

"Who?" cried out Adam.

"Someone who helped me before, just trust me on this although I will require your assistance on summoning him" said Castiel.

"Oh anything, I'll do anything to help find my brothers" said Adam eagerly.

Castiel then set to work straight away as he had Adam help him clear off a desk and find some chalk and then set to work drawing sigils on it as Adam just watched curiously still eager to know who is Castiel summoning, but Castiel still wouldn't tell him but just insist he wait patiently and just help do what he has to do. Adam just relented and followed his lead as he directed him to fetch some candles which Adam did. Then Castiel placed the candles in their proper place then he got Adam to find a pot and Adam fetched it, he placed it in the center. Next Castiel with Adam's help, he got the ingredients that was needed and placed them in the pot and Adam figured Castiel was planning some kind of ritual and was growing impatient as to what Castiel was doing but Castiel insisted he just wait and see. After the ingredients are all placed in the pot, Castiel lit the candles and then with a match, he through that it into the pot as Adam just stood by watching curiously.

Within moments, Crowley just appeared in front of them spooking Adam a bit that he slightly jumped.

"Well hello again, long time no see since we well help you kick ass to defeat Darkness, which was I believe yesterday of course" said Crowley with a gin on his face.

Castiel wasn't in the mood for sarcasm right now while Adam just looked confused.

"Crowley, I need you help again" he told him.

"Again already, I thought working together to beat the Darkness last night was enough but seems like we lowly demons are proven we are great allies to you angel folks afterall, I say I'm flattered" Crowley replied with still a smirk on his face.

"Wait who is this guy is he really a demon?" asked Adam who was still confused by all of this.

Then Crowley turned to Adam finally acknowledging him for the first time.

"Oh, you must be the newest baby Winchester Adam as they call you? Well, I'm Crowley the King of Hell please to make your acquaintance, last time I remember you were trapped with Lucifer in the cage with old Mike in your meatsuit for years until the folks upstairs sprang you and dear Lucy too. But hey, it's all good now as your lodging with your big brothers. I happen to be tight with your brothers and all so I guess that's makes us family I might say" Crowley said in a sarcastic tone.

Adam just gave a "Oh please" look at Crowley.

"You're no family of mine if you really the King of Hell" he fired back.

Crowley just smirked again in amusement.

"Oh, feisty is he reminds me of his big brother Dean already, I dear say your will fit in young fellow" Crowley responded.

Adam just turned to Castiel.

"Seriously man, you had me help you summon up that" he replied pointing at Crowley.

"Hey hey now laddie, no way to talk in the presence of company" Crowley replied sarcastically.

Castiel just turned to Adam.

"Look, he is the only one right now who could help me find your brothers" Castiel explained.

"What about Sam and Dean, I mean where are the Hardy boys anyway?" Crowley asked now looking curiously.

Castiel turned to Crowley and swallowed.

"That's the problem, I don't know where they are as they are missing and I spent last night today trying to locate them but ended up with nothing" explained Castiel.

Crowley just looked unphased.

"So what else is new with those boys, they probably show up sooner or later they always do" he replied.

"You don't get it, they were at the home of a woman and her granddaughter they have encountered in the past a medium known as Madame Bess and her granddaughter Gwen. They were staying there to on a mission and when I got there, they were all gone, I mean everybody and I tried calling them but there is literally no answer from their phones and I know something has happened to them" Castiel explained.

Crowley just rolled his eyes a bit still unconcerned.

"Like I said before, they're likely turned up eventually like always, I'm sure they're fine" said Crowley.

"No, I don't believe they are fine, this is strange and I'm need your help to find them Crowley" replied Castiel getting a bit frustrated.

"Hey, not my problem there, angel buddy, I got more important things to attend to then always be dragged in the middle of the Winchesters latest adventures, Sam and Dean have been through hell and back and always end up landing straight on their feet, so I'm not worried and neither should you so if you don't mind" said Crowley.

Adam was getting annoyed by all of this.

"Come on we're wasting time, I mean why in the hell did you summon this demon or the king of hell for anyway I mean what is it to him?" asked Adam anxiously.

Crowley just smirked again, "well like I said before me and your brothers have a history together we sort of tight right now and I'm been a useful ally in the past just ask their little angel lackey here" he told Adam.

Castiel then chided in.

"It's true Crowley has helped us in certain situations in the past, let's just say he's proof of the what you humans say 'keep your enemies close' sort of a necessary evil we tolerate" he told Adam.

"Oh, now I thought we were way beyond the trust issues old buddy seeing how I've come through for you guys in the past, I say we were just getting to be old friends" said Crowley sarcastically.

"Besides, like I said before, he's the only one I can turn to right now for help Adam" Castiel explained ignoring Crowley's comments.

"Like I told you before old angel pal, I'm done being dragged into any mess they've gotten themselves into and bailing them out, find yourself another flunky mate" Crowley replied.

"What if I told you your mother is involved in all of this" said Castiel.

Crowley's eyes lit up.

"What about my mother?" he asked.

"It so happens Dean and Sam were tracking down Rowena and found her in Minnesota and had her stashed in Madame Bess's basement where they were using her to perform a spell from the Book of Damned that would have locked Darkness away again. But when I got to her place, she was missing too, I assumed she escaped and fled and I'm convinced she had something to do in their disappearance and I'm been searching for her since last night but haven't come up with anything" explained. Castiel.

Crowley smirked again.

"Is that so, well I'll be damned sort of speak" he said.

Adam still wasn't understanding anything of this.

"What so this witch Rowena is the mother of this demon the king of hell, what the heck?" he cried out.

"And now you're asking for her son for help, this is way too heavy" he continued.

"It's a long story Adam, but I'll explain all of this once I get a chance" said Castiel.

"Yeah, stay out this laddie, this is way too much your little mind to comprehend" explained.

"I know you've been wanting revenge on her for what she did to you the last time and now if you help me find her you'll have your chance" explained Castiel.

Crowley just paused for a moment thinking it over.

"I'll admit I have sent my demons out looking for her ever since she tried to have you gank me with that spell, and I have every intention on paying my bitch mother back" he said.

"Then we can work together?" asked Castiel.

Crowley paused for a moment again.

"Okay you got yourself a deal then" said Crowley.

Castiel smiled in relief but his smile faded again.

"But you have to give me your word that you'll capture her alive and not doing any thing to her until I get her to help me find Dean and Sam, then after they are brought back safe, you are free to do whatever you whatever you want with her" Castiel told him.

Crowley just gave a Cheshire grin.

"Oh Cassie, you know me better than that" he replied.

"Yes, I do Crowley, so do I have your word that you keep Rowena alive long enough for me to get Dean and Sam back?" he asked.

Crowley just nodded his head with that same grin.

"Okay deal but afterwards, her ass is mine" said Crowley.

Adam still wanted to understand more about what is going on.

"Okay now that that has been settled will somebody please clue me in!" he cried out.

"What, big brothers kept in all in the dark there Sonny, well maybe uncle Cas will fill in the dots" said Crowley smirking.

"It's a long story Adam and quite complicated" said Castiel.

"So is my life" said Adam.

Castiel then just set about to fill Adam in about everything his brothers and his relationship with Crowley, Rowena, the Book of Damned, the Mark of Cain, the history of Darkness and just anything that he didn't know before.


	86. Chapter 86

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 86 Another New World

The surroundings quite strange and scary mysterious. Everywhere, it was neither night or daylight but somewhere in the middle. There were rocks all around and in between were streams of rivers all about. On the ground they were standing on, the grass wasn't green but dark and shriveled up like they were dying. Further along were wooded areas but they were quite creepy as the trees had brown leaves and just like the grass looked old and dying and looked like something out of a scary story. Way further about, was something that looked orange and bright like fire. The sky itself was not very clear but rather dusky and foggy and it felt quite warm outside. This place was definitely like something out of a fantasy or horror flick, another world, another dimension or something and right now they were standing in the middle of it. For Dean it reminded him of the time he spent in purgatory.

In fact, at first, he thought he was back in that hellhole but after looking about he realized this doesn't look anything like purgatory. Then he thought it could be hell but this isn't hell either as he remembered what hell looked like when he was trapped down there. No, this place is something different but what is was he couldn't figure out however, he just knew it was something bad very bad. Dean just stood there on ground just staring in amazement with fear and curiosity trying to hide his fear as he was trying to figure out where exactly are they. Standing next to him is Ava also now looking quite scared and freaked out as the last thing they remembered they were in the basement in Madame Bess's house where Rowena had managed to get free with the help of that witch friend of hers, had tricked them the whole time regarding the spell to bring the Mark of Cain back on Dean as she had just revealed to him the book of Damned doesn't have such a spell and she had sent them on a goose chase driving them all the way to Portland to find that dragon's sewer and kill those damn dragons to get one those beast's heart nearly costing them their lives in the process and only to learn it was all a lie.

Rowena had used another spell on them instead that sent them to this creepy place and they basically helped her without even knowing it. They were so stupid to trust a word she said although to be fair they were desperate to lock the Darkness away again since it was because of him and Sam that Darkness was released out into the world in the first place. Rowena played on their desperation and they were putty in her hands. And now they've here whatever here was, Dean remembered Rowena saying something beneath but still can't figure out what she meant as this is not hell she sent them to. Ava was now standing closer to Dean as she stood there with a bewildered and scared look on her face just looking about staring at all over surroundings and turned to Dean.

"Dean where the hell are we?" she asked.

Dean just shook his head. "I have no idea what this hell hole is but we're definitely not in Kansas any more" he replied making reference to the first line he said when they were sent to that parallel world.

Ava wasn't in a mood for a sarcastic remark. "It's like that witch transported us to some another alternate universe like where that angel friend of yours sent us way back" she said.

"Yeah, I guess, it looks more like the gothic version of the Wizard of Oz, instead of munchkins I'm expecting zombies popping out from the looks of this place. In fact, this whatever we are reminds me of the time I was in purgatory" said Dean.

Ava just gave him a "wtf" look on her face. "What, purgatory, you were in freaking purgatory?" she asked with that same expression on her face.

"Long story" said Dean.

"I know you'll tell me about it later" Ava finished as she was getting to used to Dean's crazy stories.

There was a bit of pause as the two just kept glancing about there surroundings which still look like something out of a horror story.

"Whatever Rowena plucked us too isn't a paradise that's for sure" he remarked.

"How the hell will get out of this not so paradise?" replied Ava scared of the thought they could be trapped in this place whatever it is forever.

Suddenly Dean reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out his iphone and soon started dialing trying to call Sam, however he was surprised to discover that he iphone didn't seem to work at all. He tried to dial again and again but there was nothing.

"That's funny I can't seem reach Sam at all" he said.

"What, your iphone doesn't work?" Ava asked curiously.

This time Dean tried to call up Castiel but still there was nothing. Finally, he just gave up shaking is head.

"Dammitt, can't seem to reach either Sam nor Cas, what the hell!" he cried.

Ava then reach into her pant's pocket and pulled out her iphone. "I'll try to use mine" she said and soon started dialing Madame Bess's home number which she remembered by heart but there was nothing.

Then to test it out she dialed up Dean's iphone number but still Dean's iphone wouldn't ring and then a light bulb went above her head.

"Oh no, mine doesn't work either!" she cried out in shock.

"This isn't good" Dean replied nervously.

"Oh God neither of our iphones work anymore!" Ava cried out.

"Calm down let me try again" said Dean.

He then used his iphone again this time to dialing Ava's iphone number which he also remembered by heart but just like with his there was nothing, no ringing at all from Ava's iphone.

Dean just gave up out of frustration. "Son of a bitch!" he cried out.

"It looks like our iphones don't work at least in this place, I wonder how that is?" Ava asked.

Dean just shook his head again. "Beats me" he replied.

"I guess there isn't any connection in this place" said Ava.

Dean just nodded in agreement. "Yeah, this doesn't seem like place to have any internet connection" he remarked trying to be sarcastic but Ava was too worried to notice.

"That means there is no way for us to contact anybody to let them know where we are!" cried out Ava who was once again scared of the thought of never getting out of this place and getting help.

Dean just turned to her trying to calm her down. "Hey, don't worry, we've been in rough situations before we will get out of this somehow" he told her as he place a hand lightly on her shoulder although he wasn't so sure himself right now.

"How?" cried out Ava anxiously. "We don't know where hell we are just in some creepy looking forest that looks out of a horror flick, how the hell to get out of here and we can't contact anybody face it we're trapped here!" she went on even more anxious than before.

Although Dean was just as worried as she was, he tried to hide it but right now he only cared about keeping Ava calmed and he placed both is hand on her shoulders.

"Hey, it's going to be okay Ava, trust me on this, me and Sam have been in sticky situations a zillion times and we survived and overcame them and we will survive this, I guarantee it" Dean said as he was also tying to convince himself this.

Ava gave Dean a brief smile as he removed his hands off her shoulders and then it faded into a frown again.

"I still cannot believe that Rowena tricked us" she said now with an angry tone.

"Yes, I guess we really wanted to believe there was spell to place the Mark back on so I can lock Darkness away and right the wrong me and Sam started" he replied Dean.

"Hey, she fooled all of us as we all wanted to believe we could save the world" said Ava this time trying to cheer Dean up. "I still want to know what is this nightmare place she sent us to" she finished.

Dean just thought for moment as he was trying to figure this all out. "I remember she saying it was underneath and I figured hell at first" he said.

Ava eyes lit up in fear. "You don't think she actually sent us to hell!" she cried out.

"No, this isn't hell I can assure that" said Dean.

"How can you possibly know that for a fact?" asked Ava.

"Well, let's just say I was in hell too at one time and trust me this isn't it" said Dean.

Ava just gave him a look as if to say "it figures".

"You were in hell too?" she replied.

Dean kind of nodded his head.

"And that is another long story you will tell me later I suppose?" said Ava.

"Yes, I guess I got a lot of long stories to tell you" said Dean trying to play it all off.

"Well just tell me one thing, is there any place you haven't been to yet, I mean next thing you're gonna tell me you've been to heaven" said Ava.

Dean just had an awkward look on his face.

"Well now that you mentioned it" he replied.

Ava just have a "Oh my God" look and just shook her head. "Oh boy, never mind, I give up" she remarked as Dean just gave a little smirk.

Then his smirk faded into another worried look. "I just worried about Sam and the rest of them, I mean I hope Rowena and her sidekick hasn't done anything to them" he said.

"Hey, look she didn't kill us so I doubt that she killed them besides maybe they got away or Sam managed to take them both out" said Ava.

Although Dean wanted to believe that he still couldn't help but worry about Sam.

"Still that Isadora witch was able to get by Sam somehow in the first place" said Dean.

"But maybe he got lucky. I sure all of them are okay, we just gotta hope for the best no use fretting about it" said Ava this time trying to reassure Dean although she wasn't so sure herself.

Dean just sighed as he realized Ava was right even though he still didn't make him feel too much better as he was still worried about Sam but just told himself that if Rowena didn't harm him and Ava then maybe she didn't harm Sam and the others maybe Sam ganked them both.

"Still, even if Sam took them both out he will be wondering what happened to us or maybe she did some hocus pocus on them too and sent them to another dimension or something" he replied now worried again.

This time Ava also had a worried look on her face.

"Come to think about it if Sam did manage to off those witches then he can't make Rowena do another spell to bring us back" she cried now a bit panicky.

Dean then turned to Ava now feeling a bit bad for worrying her some more.

"Hey, I didn't mean to creep you out even more, I was just thinking the worst, Sam wouldn't just off Rowena like that, he would keep her alive because he would need her to do another spell to bring us back besides even he didn't absolutely have no choice but to take her out he could always contact Crowley for help" said Dean trying to make her feel a bit better.

"You mean your demon sort of frenemy?" said Ava.

"That's right and if she did ship them all off somewhere like she did us, then Castiel would never give up finding out what happened to us and would search all over the country to find her even contacting Crowley for help in tracking her down if that's what it took" said Dean.

Ava didn't look too convinced and had the same worried expression on her face.

"Hey, look I now we're both freak out about this place, but like I said before me and Sam have been in stickier situations in before, I mean we have been to hell and back literally and always come out of it and I'm sure you and I will come out of this situation" Dean finished.

Ava just sighed and nodded her head a bit. "I hope so Dean, I really do" she said although she still didn't seem too convinced.

There was a brief pause between them as Ava started looking around their surroundings again.

"You know rather than stand her fretting our heads off, I suggest we explore this place, although I just hope we don't get attacked or eaten by some beast" said Dean.

"A beast, you think there are some creatures in this place?" asked Ava freaking out a bit.

"Beats me, I was just sorting joking there" replied Dean with a bit of a smirk.

Ava just rolled her eyes at him. "Let's just go already standing in this area is just creeping me out, then this whole place creeps me out" she told him.

They soon started walking about the ground with Ava taking a light hold of Dean's arm as she was still quite spooked out by their surroundings. Dean was creeped out himself although he didn't show it. They just strolled through the spooky wooded area occasionally looking about to see if anything is going to jump out at them. However, the area was quite quiet maybe a bit too quiet which made them even more nervous. As they strolled about they saw a river up ahead of them and walked towards it getting closer and closer.

"Boy, that river looks just as creepy as the rest of this place" said Ava and she was right.

As the walked got more near the river until they were standing on the banks, they could they looked down at the water and could see the water looked quite dark, eerie and filthy looking and it was quite foggy, nothing like the rivers they are used to seeing. They looked across the river only to see the same old thing creepy looking wooded areas.

"I wonder where this river leads to?" asked Ava just being curious.

"Who knows and who cares" replied Dean.

"I'm just curious about this place that's all, still wonder if there is a way out" said Ava.

As they kept staring at the river they suddenly heard a sound and both of them looked turned both way wondering where the sound was coming from. It sounded like water splashing and it was coming from their left. "What was that sound?" asked Ava. Dean just shrugged his shoulders I don't know but it sounded like something is coming from that way" said Dean as he pointed to his left of the river. They sound was getting closer and closer and through the fog they could see a figure that appeared to be a boat and there was a figure standing on the boat and rowing it.

"Look at that, it's a boat and someone is rowing it" said Dean.

"I wonder who could that be?" asked Ava.

"I don't know but now we know we're not the only ones in this place" said Dean.

"Do you think we can ask whoever that is where we are?" asked Ava.

"Wouldn't hurt to try I hope if he's friendly that is but we better be prepared for the worst" said Dean not sure if he should trust this person or not.

"Well here's our chance because he's heading this way and is getting closer" said Ava.

This boat was indeed getting closer as it was heading towards their direction. Dean and Ava just stood there waiting wondering or not if this person could possibly help them or if this was even a person for all they knew it could be a demon or something and both of them were preparing for the worst. They boat was close enough for them to see that the person rowing was a hooded figure wearing an old looking grey cloak. This figure soon rowed towards the bank of the river where they were standing and when they really got a look at it they could see it was a very pale and frail looking old man with a grey beard. There was no color in his eyes and his skin was rather frail and saggy looking and he was very bony almost to the point of near skeleton. Both Dean and Ava were a bit taken back by the looks of him and they wondered if he was some kind of zombie or something as face appeared to be that of a dead person. Both of them backed away as the boat soon stopped at the edge of the bank and this hooded person just turned and stared right at them as neither knew what to make of this or who he was.

Ava was stood closer to Dean and leaned over to his ear and slightly whisper, "Dean what do you suppose we do now?" she asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine on this one" replied Dean.

The hooded figure took out his right and reached it out to him as if he was inviting them to get on. Ava just gave "what the hell look".

"I think he actually wants us to get in the boat" she cried out trying to make sense to all of this.

"Well, if this place isn't creepy enough now we're being offered a boat ride by the walking dead here" Dean remarked.

The hooded figure kept his hand forward and continued gesturing them to get in the boat.

"I don't know about all of this, I mean what do we do, do we just take him on his offer or not?" Ava asked.

Dean just paused a bit and kept looking at the hooded figure who still continued gesturing to them with his hand.

"You know he seems intent for us to get in his boat although I don't know if that's a good thing or not" Ava remarked before Dean had a chance to answer her.

Dean still looked a bit skeptical. "You know I think this fellow wants to take us somewhere, where I don't know and the only option if for us to either get in the boat and not" he said.

"I' m just worried about where part he would take us" said Ava.

"I know but after everything we've been through already, we can deal with that later, I think we should just take the risk besides come to think of it we might be safer on this boat with the walking dead here than walking about in those woods not knowing what to expect, besides I walking dead here tries anything I think the two of us can take him, so how about it?" said Dean as he turned to Ava.

Ava paused still looking uncertain but after few seconds she just shrugged her shoulders.

"You're probably right, I'll admit I would probably feel safe being ferried in boat but that hooded zombie here than on land right now knowing if some creatures are lurking about to pounce on us so okay let's do this" she said.

Dean felt relieved that they were on the same page on this and he didn't have to debate this with her.

"But I will say I'm not comfortable being ferried across the river by the night of the living dead here and if he takes of somewhere far worse like to our doom or something, I'm totally going to kill you, you got that" she said.

"Fair enough" said Dean who didn't want to argue about this.

They both turned to face the hooded figure who still had his hand up gesturing them with the same expression on his face.

"He's persistent that's for sure" whispered Ava to Dean.

After pausing for few more seconds, Dean said, "Well here it goes".

They both walked to the boat at the same time with Dean walking ahead of Ava and stepping onto the boat first and then turned and reached out his hand to take Ava's hand and help her onto the boat which she accepted.

"Thanks" replied Ava as she stepped into the boat and soon they both sat dawn onto the boat which actually felt quite cool.

After they both were safely in the boat, the hooded figure moved his right hand back and place it back on the boat oars and with both hands he started rowing the boat within seconds. Although the boat moved quite slow, in no time they were being ferried down the river and both Dean and Ava continued looking around their surroundings among the fog which was pretty much the same, creepy wooded areas some rocks move the banks of the river.

"You know all of this would normally be romantic if we weren't being ferried out a river among a creepy place out of and old horror film by some zombie looking hooded man here" said Ava.

"Let's just keep our cool and let this dude take us to wherever and deal with it, no need to be fretting about who spooky all his anymore" said Dean.

Ava just smiled a bit. "I know, I'm just relieved I'm not going through all of this alone, you're here" she replied.

Dean just smiled and said, "Same here" as he two was relived not to be alone in all of this and even though he had to admit he preferred it to be Sam, he's glad it's with Ava since Sam isn't here.

The boat just rolled far into the river and soon both Dean and Ava started to feel bit calmer and less scared as nothing happened. They both tried talking to the hooded figure a few times asking them where they are and where is he taking them but he never answered their questions or spoke to them at all during the whole ride as if he was either ignoring them or just a mute so they finally gave up. The ride seemed to go on forever when it finally stopped near a bank of the river across the other side. The hooded figure just stood up again and turned to face them as he extended his left hand out towards the bank.

"I think this is our stop" said Dean sarcastically.

"Yeah, I suppose he wants us to get off now which is okay by me" replied Ava.

Then Dean and Ava both stood up about the same time and like before Dean stepped off the boat first and then turned to grab of hold of Ava's hand to help her step off.

"Such a gentleman" replied Ava as she stepped off the boat.

When they both were out of the boat, the hooded man just turned and with the oars, started rowing the boat within seconds and before they knew it, he was sailing away further down.

"Well, he sure was a friendly rider" said Ava sarcastically.

"Yeah, didn't even charge us" Dean fired back sarcastically and Ava just rolled her eyes. Dean then turned around and started looking around their new surroundings which didn't look to different from where they originally were at.

"So now what?" asked Ava as she started looking about too.

"I suggest we just explore some more. It's a shame our hooded friend back there couldn't tell us where we are" Dean replied.

"Well, I guess we'll have to figure that out on our own" said Ava.

"Okay lets getting moving now" said Dean.

With that, the two began walking about stepping off the banks of the river and soon found them self walking about in the eerie looking forest looking about to see if anything was going to pop out or not as they couldn't be too careful in a place like this. They were walking about for while chatting among each other until they both looked up as the noticed something that shocked both of them. From a distance they saw what appeared to be people walking about.

"Jesus look at that, there are others here" cried out Dean.

"I'm just relieved we're not the only ones here but I wonder if they are friendly or not" said Ava.

"Well, there is one way to find out lets go" said Dean.

They started walking faster and as drew closer they noticed that these people were quite pale looking, with no color to their faces just like the hooded man in the boat. Some were walking about while others kneeling over another river and drinking the water from it. Then they would get up and also just walking about. Dean and Ava just stopped walking and get staring at them.

"Wow, these folks seem just like our hooded friend back there" said Dean.

"I know, it's as if they are zombies or something" said Ava.

They kept on staring at these strange people who they noticed walked rather slow and seemed to have no expression on their faces but seemed to be in a trance exactly like the hooded boat rider and none of them uttered a word to anybody or acknowledge the others' presence. This definitely was very creepy and Dean and Ava were both weary of it all. Just then Ava gasped as her eyes lit up and a light bulb seemed pop up over a head.

"Oh my" she cried out.

"What it is" cried out Dean as he turned to face her.

"This is going to sound crazy but I think I have an idea where we are" cried out Ava.

"What, this whole place is crazy but where do you think we are!" cried out Dean.

"It didn't occur to me until now but thinking bout the our boat rider back there, the rivers, the creepy atmosphere and now those strange looking people who appear like the undead, and Rowena saying she was going to send us somewhere underneath it all makes sense now" said Ava.

"Well, I'm glad it makes sense to you because it sure doesn't make sense to me, none of this is" said Dean.

Ava just swallowed and gave Dean a look as if to tell him to brace himself.

"Dean, I think we're in the underworld" replied Ava.

"The underworld, what underworld?" asked Dean who still was confused.

"You know the underworld, Hades, where the dead go, Greek mythology, I studied it in college but I never once believed any of it was true but I think this place is the underworld Dean" replied Ava.

"No freaking way, there is no such thing, I mean when you die there is heaven and hell but no underworld that's just a folklore, fairytales just like Santa Claus" said Dean.

"Come on Dean, think about it, there are a lot of things that we know that are real that were believed to be make believe, why is this hard to believe, besides Rowena said she was sending us someplace beneath earth, that is where Hades exist, the land of the dead, and those people I think they are all dead" said Ava.

Dean just turned to look at the people again and watched them in their zombie-like state as they kept walking expressionless in a stiff motion and now the thought finally sunk in that those folks are dead and Ava is right about where Rowena transported them to.

As he thought more about it he could only say one thing, "son of a bitch!"


	87. Chapter 87

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 87 Trapped In Some Paradise

Sam and Gwen stood in shock as they looked around their surroundings. Neither of them knew or understood what happened, one minute they were in Madame Bess's house and next minute after Rowena did some spell, they are standing in the middle of a place with a scenery that looks like something postcard. It was a beautiful scenery though as they both were outside somewhere standing in the middle of green grass surrounded by colorful flowers with trees nearby. There was clear blue sky with white clouds and standing right in front of them was a nice spring brook with clear blue water. Sam and Gwen turned to the left to see that over the long spring brook was a stone grey bridge and in near distance, they could see a brown cottage made of bricks. If they weren't so scared and confused right now, the two of them would have thought it was quite a nice and romantic looking scenery but the only thing on their minds was where the heck were they.

"Oh, Sam I don't know what happened and I mean where are we?" cried out Gwen still looking around quite anxious.

"Your guess is as good as mine Gwen, I don't know what happened either" said Sam also looking about quite confused. Gwen turned to Sam as he eyes lit up.

"The last thing I remember was Rowena chanting something and these blue lighting coming at us and the next thing we end up here" she cried out.

Sam's eyes lit up too as he remembered his confrontation with Rowena and her witch friend Isadora who intruded managing to trick Sam by disguising herself as a rat and snuck into the house, he still couldn't believe that he didn't catch on.

"Yeah, I know, Rowena must have used some kind of spell that transported us here wherever here is" said Sam.

"But where is this place, are we in some another parallel universe again?" asked Gwen.

"Perhaps, I don't know that either yet, the only thing I can think about right now is how to contact Dean and Ava" Sam said.

Suddenly Gwen made a slight gasp and had another scared expression on her face.

"Oh my, grandmom I wonder what that Rowena to her after she zapped us to this place and of course Dean and Ava" she cried out.

Sam reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out a iphone. "I'll try to contact Dean right now" he said.

Soon Sam dialed the number but when he did there was no sound nothing at all as if the iphone work.

"What's wrong?' asked Gwen curiously.

"For some reason my phone isn't working, I tried to dial and there's nothing" said Sam just staring confused at his iphone.

"Well, try again" said Gwen.

Sam did just that, he dialed the number again but again there was nothing, no sound at all. He then tried two more times until he just gave up in frustration.

"Dammit, my phone isn't working for whatever reason, I don't understand this" he cried out.

Then he turned to Gwen and asked, "Hey what about your phone try it to see if yours work" he replied.

But Gwen just sorrowfully shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sam but my phone is still upstairs in my bedroom, I don't carry it around unless I go out or expecting a call" she told him.

Sam was bit disappointed but he didn't fret over it.

"That's okay, anyway it doesn't matter, I think my phone not working has to do with being in this place" Sam told her. "Really, are you sure?" asked Gwen curiously.

"I don't know but I know it was working before but now it's not just after we get zapped to his place, it doesn't seem like a coincidence" said Sam.

"That means we don't have anyway to contact the others and I'm so worried about my grandmom and what Rowena might have done to her, you don't think she hurt the others" she cried once again with a worried look on her face.

"I don't think she would hurt the others" said Sam trying to reassure her.

"How can you be sure?" asked Gwen.

"Because since she didn't hurt us but just zapped us here instead, so I'm sure she didn't hurt the others" Sam said.

"I hope your right Sam" said Gwen.

"Hey, if she wanted to hurt any of us she would have" replied Sam.

"But even if she didn't harm the others maybe she zapped them someplace as well and they're now wondering where they just like we are wondering where we are" said Gwen.

Sam thought about Gwen's theory and wondered if that's what Rowena and her fellow witch buddy Isadora did to Dean and Ava, zapped them someplace and now they're stranded wondering where they are and knowing Dean he's likely worrying about what happened to him and the others.

"You know Gwen you might be right maybe Rowena zapped Dean and Ava to whatever maybe an alternate reality like she did with us I just hope they're okay" he told her.

"And my grandmom" cried Gwen getting panicky once again.

Sam than just likely put his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Hey, I'm sure your grandmother is alright like I said before if she didn't hurt us or my brother and Ava then she didn't hurt your grandmother either whatever happened to her, she's likely okay too Gwen" he said still trying to calm her.

Gwen looked up at him but her worried look didn't fade.

"Even if that's true, she will be wondering where we are, where I am and she'll be worried of out of her mind" said Gwen.

"We can't help that Gwen, the only thing we can do is try to focus on where we and how we are going to get out of this place and back to the others" said Sam.

"But what if we can't figure where we are or to get back home Sam, then what?" cried out Gwen anxiously again.

Suddenly Sam just slap his head as if he just remembered something.

"What a minute there's Castiel, he'll can figure out where we are" said Sam feeling foolish why he didn't think about Castiel before.

"Your angel friend, but how you said he's in a middle of some mission with an army of angles planning fight the Darkness?" asked Gwen.

"I know, but we had just contacted him about having Rowena perform that so-called spell to have the Mark returned on Dean and once he realizes it's been a while and nothing has changed in the sky he's gonna try to contact us and when he can't he'll know something is wrong" Sam told her.

"But what can he possibly do?" asked Gwen.

"Well, he'll get worried when he's unable to reach us and maybe, he'll leave and head over to the house or send Hannah again to show up to check on us and once he learns we're all gone he'll know something's happened and that Rowena is directly behind it and he'll be drop his mission with his army and be out searching her" said Sam.

"I only hope your right Sam" said Gwen.

"Hey, trust me Gwen, Castiel is our closest friend, I know he's devoted to this mission with is army of angels and all but he's come through for us plenty of times foremost and as we have for him, I know he'll search as long as it takes to track down Rowena to find out what she did to us and make her bring us all back" said Sam with so much certainty.

Gwen just sighed and said, "That makes me feel little more better but still how long will it take for your friend Castiel to find Rowena, I mean I know he's an angel and everything but how will know where to look?" asked Gwen.

Sam thought for a moment then looked up at Gwen again.

"Well, he can contact Crowley for help finding Rowena and Crowley can be quite useful at times" said Sam.

"You mean the king of hell?" asked Gwen not quite convinced.

"Yes" said Sam.

"You know it sounds strange an angel and a demon on the same side said plus why would the king of hell want to help us" asked Gwen.

"I understand your concerns Gwen, but Crowley has proven to be quite useful to us like keeping your enemies close sort of thing, besides it's not so much us but Rowena he has an axe to grind would be more determine to find her for his own agenda and it can benefit us too" Sam answered.

Gwen still looked a bit unsure and conflicted but she said, "Well, if you say so I trust your word" she told him.

"Thanks Gwen and like I said we will get out of this, me and Dean have been in far worse situations than this and we always come out of it" he told her soothingly.

"I know, I believe you Sam, I always believe you" she told him and they both just glared at each other looking right into each other eyes and smiling.

Then Gwen turned around to stare at the beautiful scenery before their eyes again and had calmed down feeling less frightened.

"Like I said before, wherever we are it's quite nice looking I mean Rowena could have zapped us someplace far worse and at least there is daylight, I haven't seen that since being in that other parallel world" she told him.

Sam too started looking around the place again and had to agree this place is actually nice and he wondered what kind of alternate reality did she send them to, he just hope that this is just another satiation where it turns out that all is not what it seems. Sam then turned back to Gwen.

"You know Gwen, I think we should explore around to get a better knowledge of where we are" he said.

"Okay" Gwen agreed.

The two then started walking on the grass and looking about looking about as they did. They managed to pass the grey bridge and just kept walking straight where they got a better look at the cottage in a distance.

"I think we should head to that cottage and see if anyone's home, maybe they can tell us where we are at least" Sam suggested.

"But what do we tell them, I mean we can't just say we may have come from an alternate world" replied Gwen.

"I know but we just say we're lost as we are new here and not familiar with the area and ask for directions to the closest town or something" Sam told her.

Gwen didn't look too convinced.

"Look just follow my lead" said Sam and soon the two of them started walking again.

They kept going straight as they got closer and closer to the cottage. When they got close enough they just went to the front porch and stood at the front door. They both turned to glanced at each other giving each other looks as if to say "well this is it".

"So, I guess we just knock on the door and hope someone answers" said Gwen. Sam turned to Gwen again.

"Well, that's the only option just hope whoever answers is friendly" replied Sam.

After pausing for a few seconds Sam decided just to step up and get this over with and he knocked on the door. After pausing for moment there was no answer, so Sam decided to knock on the door again and he Gwen continued to wait but again there was no answer. Gwen turned to Sam again.

"Maybe nobody is home right now" she said.

"Perhaps" replied Sam.

Then he decided to try again and knocked on the door harder this time and after waiting for less than a minute there was still no answer.

"Maybe we should just give up obviously nobody is home" replied Gwen.

Just then Sam walked about to where the front window was as Gwen just watched curiously.

"Sam what are you doing?" she asked.

Sam just stood at the window and looked into it and suddenly had a surprised look on his face.

However, Gwen didn't notice that at first and yelled, "Sam for heaven's sake you can't peep into people's homes!" Yet when she saw how shocked he look she quieted down.

"What's wrong Sam?" she asked.

Sam turned to her with that same look on his face.

"Gwen, you gotta see this to believe just get over here" he cried out to her.

Gwen fearing something was wrong just walked up real fast to where Sam was.

"Sam what's wrong?" she asked. "Just look okay" replied Sam.

Then Gwen turned her head and looked right into the window and she to looked real shocked as she gasped.

"Oh my God" she cried out.

As they both looked into the window, they could see that there was nothing inside the cottage, now furniture, no rooms, or anything they only saw that it was entirely white like a screen. Gwen couldn't believe her eyes and after staring for quite a while she turned to Sam again.

"What the heck does this mean?" she asked.

"I don't know Gwen none of this makes sense to me" said Sam.

"This is so unbelievable" said Gwen.

"What else is new" replied Sam kind of sarcastically.

Just then Gwen reached out to touch the window and had another surprised look on her face.

"Sam, this may sound strange, but this window doesn't feel like glass" she said as she kept feeling up the window.

Sam began to feel the window too rubbing his hand up and down then knocked on the window with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, it feels more like a cardboard" he said.

Sam then moved away from the window and started feeling the bricks of the cottage.

"Amazing, this cottage looks like it's made of bricks but it doesn't feel like bricks" he replied.

He then started knocking on the bricks and one time hit it real hard and just turned to Gwen with another surprised look on his face.

"That didn't even hurt, I mean that didn't feel hard at all" he said.

"What does all of this mean?" asked Gwen now more confused than ever.

"I have no idea Gwen but something is very strange about wherever we are" Sam said.

Just then Gwen quickly walked away from the cottage until she was standing back on the grass. She then knelt down and felt the grass and even tried to pull some out.

"Gwen what are you doing?" asked Sam confused. Gwen turned to Sam with a shock look on her face again.

"This grass doesn't feel like grass and I can't even pull it out" she said as she tried to pull it out again while Sam just stared bewildered.

"You see, it doesn't come out" said Gwen who then stopped and stood up.

"I wonder if the flowers are the same" she said and then ran back to where the bed of colorful flowers were and then knelt down again as she grabbed a hold of some of the flowers and tried to pull it out but to no avail.

Sam just walked over to her and just continued to watch with the same bewildered look on his face. Gwen let go of the flowers and turned to Sam again.

"You see, the flowers won't come out either. Then she stood up again and turned to where the brook was.

"And the water I wonder what that will feel like" she said as she ran towards the brook and stopped at the edge.

"Gwen!" Sam cried after her, but Gwen just knelt down again and placed her hand into the water.

To her amazement her hand just went through the water, but it didn't feel wet all as she pulled her hand out it was still dry. Then she placed her hand in again and this time tried to splash around the water, but nothing happened no splashing just nothing. Sam walked over to her to get a better look and he too looked on in amazement.

"Oh my God Sam, see here no splashing, it doesn't feel wet" she cried out as she turned to face Sam.

Sam just continued glaring and then Gwen stopped and stood up again.

"Oh God, none of this is real, none of it" said Sam still looking quite bewildered.

"If none of this is real than what is it!" cried Gwen freaking out again.

"I don't know, wherever Rowena sent us is somewhere that isn't even real" said Sam as he didn't know any other explanation.

"I wonder if we are just dreaming all of this, maybe she zapped into some coma where we are having the same dream, I don't know just something I remember in a movie or something" said Gwen trying to take this all in.

"Could be but I feel very much awake," he told her.

"How do you know if you awake or I am?" asked Gwen.

"I can't say 100% sure that we are but I don't think Rowena would just zapped us asleep but wherever she sent us is just some kind of illusion, nothing about this place is real" he told her as he started looking around the scenery again.

Gwen started looking about this place again. "None of this makes sense Sam" she told him.

"I know" Sam replied. Gwen kept looking about.

"Why the hell would she sent us to some place outside where nothing is even real and…"

Gwen stopped in her tracks and gasped as a light bulb went over her head.

"What is it Gwen?' asked Sam.

Gwen just kept glaring around with her mouth now open with the same expression on her face.

"Oh my, Oh my!" she cried out.

"What Gwen what?" cried out Sam eagerly.

Gwen kept glaring around and then just turned to Sam.

"Sam, I suddenly just realized that this place looks very familiar" she told her.

"Familiar, in what way?" asked Sam.

Gwen paused bit still looking shocked as if she was trying process all of this in.

"Gwen if you know something please tell me!" cried out Sam impatiently.

Gwen just took a breathe as she prepared to explain.

"It didn't occur to me before because I was just caught up in the shock over what Rowena did to us but when I started looking around again I just finally realized that this place, I mean the whole scenery is quite familiar, I mean the running brook, the bridge, the flowers and the cottage in the distance but it's just too impossible" she cried out.

"What is? Gwen just say it" cried out Sam eagerly.

"Well, grandmom has a painting hanged up in the living room wall with a scenery just like this" she cried out.

"What?" cried out Sam.

"Yes, I said it was impossible and I didn't think about that painting until now but has drawing just like this place with everything" she cried out.

"Your grandmother's painting?" Sam asked astounded by all of this.

"Yes, I can't believe I didn't think about it until now it just didn't occur to me until after we realized that nothing in this place is real and I just thought of her painting as I looked around again. I mean she had that painting for long time now and even told me once she would love to live in a place that is just like in that painting and this is all starting to make sense now" cried out Sam.

Sam just looked about the scenery again as he started to take this all in, Rowena zapping them to some unknown place where Darkness doesn't exist and there is daylight again, none of the objects here the cottage, the grass, flowers and water is real and now Gwen remembering her grandmother's painting that has scenery exactly like. This was all too much but Gwen was right it does make sense now.

"I know this may sound even unbelievable to you, but I think that Rowena zapped us into my grandmom's painting and we're trapped in it!" cried out Gwen.

Sam just turned to and said the same expression his brother is known say. "Son of a bitch!" he cried out.

 **I'm sorry it's been quite I while since I've posted, as I try to post at least monthly due to being preoccupied with other projects. I hope you continue to enjoy the stories and please give me more reviews. Thank you.**


	88. Chapter 88

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 88 Surviving the Wild in the Underworld

The dim surroundings around them now looked the same as where they were when they first arrived in this place. The two of them were both just strolling around the lake area standing real close to each other as possible as they just looked about uneasy. The banks of the lake was damp and the lake itself didn't look clean it almost resembled a dirty swamp with some fog blowing about on them.

Both Dean and just kept on walking looking more like two lost frightened kids scurrying about in an unknown place trying to find their way home. At one time, Ava nearly trips on something and Dean quickly grabs a hold of her arm and pulls her a bit closer to him and Ava just turns to face and as he glares at her back she has a relieved look on her face as he gently lets her go. They are both silent doing this whole time but they were both feeling the same thing, scared, uneasy and desperate to find their way out of this entire creepy place altogether. Just then Ava heard a sound and stopped walking, quickly turned about facing the lake but there was nothing there and it was just silent. However, she quickly heard another sound this time louder and she looked about at the lake wondering where it came from. Then she looked down at the lake and saw some water splashing up a little and she kept on staring feeling even more uneasy by the minute. After a few seconds had passed she was just about to say something when all of the suddenly something popped right out of the lake real quick. It appeared to be giant-sized creatures, more like sea a monster. It had three snake-like heads with three long necks and it roared showing their very sharp fangs it gave a monstrous sound. These creatures continued to roar at them and it soon started to head right towards Ava who just stood there stiff with a frightened look on her face.

Just then Ava quickly woke up with a gasp. She looked around and found her self snuggled up to Dean in a dark cave somewhere. She had apparently been napping with her head on Dean's shoulder who had also been napping but woke up shortly she did. Ava looked around still a bit shaken as she realized it was just a dream or nightmare. Dean who was still a bit groggy just started rubbing his eyes. Then he turned to Ava who by now just moved away from still a bit uneasy.

"Hey, what is it?" he asked her.

Ava just gave a slight sigh and said, "It's nothing I just had a bad dream I guess".

Dean who was moving around a bit as his back was little sore started stretching out his arms.

"Yeah, I had one myself the first night we spent here" he said.

"I just can't wait until we are finally out of this place if we get out" said Ava too moved about rubbing one of her arms which had gotten a little sore.

Dean looked at his watch which he thankfully still had and unlike their iphones, still worked. He looked at the time which said 8 a.m. in the morning. He couldn't believe that they slept this late but after traveling for hours yesterday they were quite exhausted.

"Well, it's 8 about now so I guess we should just get up now" he said.

"8:00, it's that late, we really did have long sleep I normally get up at as early as 6am" she told Dean.

"Well who knows in this place, for all we know it could be 8:00 at night in our world" said Dean.

"Probably" said Ava.

After a bit of talking the two got up and exited the small cave where they were forced to spent the night. It had been two days now since arriving I this creepy place known as the underworld. Dean couldn't believe his ears when Ava first told him about the underworld the mythical world in Greek lore since she had studied lots of stories of Greek mythology and was quite an expert in it. Up until now, Dean believed only heaven, hell and purgatory existed but now to learn of this new world called the underworld where Hades dwells with all the dead souls who look more like the undead or zombies wander about. This was bit too unbelievable even for Dean but than again he's discovered plenty of things that are unbelievable and this shouldn't be any different.

The two of them spent the last couple of days just wandering about in this dark enchanted place encountering a slew of strange and even dangerous creatures. There are of course dead souls who do nothing but wander about like mindless sheep appearing more zombie-like than anything and proven to be quite useless to them as they never utter a world but just have blank stares on their faces. Then there was hydra which Ava was dreaming about. They encountered that thing while walking further down and stumbled upon a large lake rather than another river and they were walking around the area, the hydra a huge snake like creature with three heads sprang out and roared at them like a sea monster scaring the jeebies out of them that they took off running within seconds.

There were other unknown creatures they encountered and were even forced to flee and they found themselves looking over their shoulders every now and then preparing to take cover and hide in any safe place they could find. Ava was able to explain to Dean a lot from what she studied on the Greek mythology of Underworld and some of its' inhabitants including the god Hades, Chacon the hooded figure who ferried them across in the river, the dead souls, the hydra, the harpies, the souls drinking from one of the rivers which was meant to make them forget their previous lives. She also told Dean about Cerberus, the giant sized three-headed dog that guards the entrance to the Underworld but they haven't encountered that creature yet nor found any entrance either and Dean was not looking forward to ever stumbling upon such a beast although he would love to find the entrance to Underworld seeing it a way out either than or find Hades' castle and confront the mythical God asking for his help which is what they've been journeying on this whole time with no luck.

They been just wandering about endlessly dodging the Underworld's creatures while trying to survive and taking retreat to sleep during the night and last night it was the small uninhabited cave. The amazing thing about all of this is that during this whole time being trapped in this underworld that neither of them ever became hungry or thirsty or even had to relieve themselves although at first, they feared they would starve in this place or least Ava did as Dean remembered his time trapped in purgatory and how hunger and thirst in order to survive never became a problem. Right now, they are just strolling about the eerie looking wooded area searching for their destination as Ava is now dressed in her orange tank top with her sweat shirt now wrapped around her waist and her hair now pinned up in a bun for safety reasons. Dean is now in his black T shirt with his checkered flannel shirt also wrapped around his waist. After walking for a what seemed like forever, they finally got tired and decided to rest some so they both sat down on a large rock on the ground in the area.

"You know we have been wandering around this place for two days now it just seems like we're just going in circles, I mean we don't even know where Hades castle if it even is" said Ava as she was adjusting her pinned up hair do.

"Hey, we have to try plus you said yourself this Hades is up north" said Dean as he wiped the sweat from his face.

"I know what I said I was based that on what I remembered on the Underworld lore, that Hades palace was way up north as in my class we studied the map of this place but now I'm not so sure besides even if we get to Hades what if he can't give us what we want" replied Ava who was also now wiping the sweat from her face.

"Well, got to hope he can after he's Hades is some sort of God isn't he's got to be able to help us" said Dean.

"Maybe, I'm just feeling a bit frustrated I a guess, being here two days now and getting nowhere, plus those creatures we had to deal with" said Ava as she just sighed. Dean turned to her with a sympathetic look.

"Hey, don't worry Ava, we'll eventually come out of this okay" he told her.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Ava.

"I just know we will, like I said before both me and Sam how been in very tough and impossible situations and managed to come out of it alright and now you and me will come out of this in time, I just know we won't be here forever, just have faith" said Dean although he even surprised himself using the word faith but meant what he said.

He just knew Castiel will eventually figure out they're missing and do whatever to find them and if Rowena had managed to escape, Castiel will stop at nothing to track her down and if Sam is okay if Rowena hasn't done anything to him too, he will help Castiel find Rowena and won't give up until he does. This all made Dean feel less worried about being trapped in the Underworld forever. Ava just turned to Dean and as the two just glared at each other she gave him a little smile.

"You know like I said before, since being with you my life has gotten even more interesting" she told him.

"Oh really" said Dean with a smile.

"Yes, I mean the moment I met you, you and your brother just popped up claiming to save me from getting shot in a middle of a mod riot, brought me to your home which is actually some abandoned headquarters of some old group the Men of Letters whom I never heard of but suppose to have something to do with the supernatural but don't exist anymore and your grandfather used to be a member who traveled in time as you told me to meet you guys. Oh then there's meeting your angels buddies and been zapped into some alternate world by them for a few weeks, learning about the Darkness which you told me you and your brothers unintentionally helped release because you had this Mark of Cain removed from your arm which was originally placed on Lucifer himself and by the way you met Lucifer when he was walking on earth the first time which you still haven't explained to me exactly how. Then there is the fact your frenemy is a demon named Crowley who is the King of Hell an is also the son of this witch Rowena whom he hates. Now we are trapped in this Underworld because of this Rowena" she finished.

"So what are you saying your life has become worse since meeting me and my brother?" asked Dean.

"No, I'm not saying that, I'm just saying it's become a bit more interesting than usual that's all I'm saying" Ava said.

"Well, that's a relief because I hate to think you regret ever meeting me" Dean replied with a smirk on his face.

"I don't think I would eve regret meeting you" Ava replied.

Dean's eyes lit up a bit.

"Oh really now so what are you saying your glad I'm in your life" he said in a sarcastic ton.

"Hey, now let's not get carried away I'm just saying that it's just nice be around other hunters being on road on your own can be quite lonely and with you, Sam, Madame Bess and Gwen I'm with us it's like a group of friends I don't get to hang out with anymore, I really enjoy all of you guys' company" said Ava.

"Especially mine right" said Dean with smirk in a teasing tone.

"Oh knock it off" said Ava with smile as she gave Dean a light playful tap on the shoulder.

Dean continued to smirk at her.

"Oh come on admit it, you enjoy my company in fact you can't get enough that's alright most chicks can't" said Dean in his cocky teasing tone.

"Oh get over yourself will you" replied Ava almost laughing.

"Hey, just pointing out the truth which is you love my company more that's it" Dean said.

"I do huh?" Ava replied back.

"What you deny it?" asked Dean still looking all smug and cocky.

Ava paused a bit then spoke up again.

"Okay, I admit, out of all others you are the one I sometimes enjoy the most" she replied.

"Sometimes?" asked Dean still smirking.

"Yes, sometimes" said Ava giving her whatever look.

"Okay, okay, out of all you guys, I think if I had to be stuck with any of you in a stranded place, I'm kind glad it's you, simply because I think we click more and that's it, okay it's that what you want to hear" replied Ava.

"Just click more?" said Dean still looking smug.

"Well, we do, I think I have more in common with you than the others that's all I'm saying and I'm not going to say anymore" said Ava.

"Okay fair enough just good to know you like me the best" Dean replied with sly look.

"Hey don't push it alright" said Ava as she playfully elbowed him lightly on the arm.

"Alright, alright" said Dean.

"Hey, what about you?" asked Ava.

"What about me?" asked Dean.

"Now it's your turn to admit that you enjoy my company the best" said Ava with sly look on her face as she decided to turn the tables on Dean.

Dean looked a bit sheepish and hesitated a bit.

"Well" he replied.

"Oh, come off it Dean, you know you have enjoyed my company as much as I have enjoyed yours maybe more, I fessed now you fess up" replied Ava. Dean still look a bit awkward and embarrassed as he kept hesitating.

"Maybe" he replied.

"Maybe?" asked Ava not convinced.

"Alright, yes, I admit out of all the others, I too enjoy your company the most well next to Sam that is and I'm too glad to stuck in this place with you out of all of them again next to Sam, okay" he replied.

"Yeah okay" Ava said with smirk.

Dean smirked back and soon started to slightly lean his head over to hers.

"So, just how much do you enjoy my company" he said teasingly.

Ava jerked away and gave him another light punch on the shoulder.

"Hey, don't push it" she said smiling.

Dean just kept grinning as he backed off. Just then they both heard a noise causing them to slightly jump.

"Hey what's that?" asked Ava as both her and Dean were no longer grinning but now looked nervous as they looked about the woods.

"Beats me" said Dean.

The two quickly got up from the rock and stood close together willing to face any threat at each other's side.

"I hope it's not another one of those creatures we ran into before" said Ava nervously.

"Just be prepared" said Dean cautiously.

The two continued to stand there close together standing perfectly still and not making a sound as they kept looking about wondering where the noise is coming from fearing the worse. The fears were confirmed as suddenly a strange creature came sprawling out. This wasn't like any creature they had seen as it was a four-legged creature before him seems to be a combined of three different species of animals, part goat, part lion and part giant lizard joined together like Siamese twins, with the lion in the center the goat on the left and the giant lizard on the right and it had a large lizard's tail. The creature or creatures just stood several feet before them as it roared at them variously showing their sharp teeth as it seemed ready to pounce on them any minute. Both Dean and Ava jumped once the beast appeared before them and now they just stood there facing it standing really still making sure not to make a move.

"Holy hell what it earth is that?" cried out Dean who was really scared now.

"Oh my God, I think it is a chimera" replied Ava who was too scared.

"A what?" cried out Dean who didn't move his head at all talking to her.

"A chimera I read up about such creatures when I was studying Greek mythology, there are these beast who are part goat, part lion and part snake or lizard but I can't believe I'm actually facing one right now" cried out Ava.

"A lion, goat and snake, oh my!" cried out Dean still managing to be sarcastic even when scared out of his life. "Just another furry friend we need to meet in this land of the dead!" he went on.

"Hey, we can worry about sarcasm later Dean, we need to figure out what to do next?" Ava replied.

Dean paused a bit as they both still kept facing the chimera as all three heads continued to roar at them viciously and were read to attack any moment.

"What ever we do we don't make any quick moves" said Dean cautiously.

"You don't have to tell me" said Ava.

Just then Dean grabbed a hold of Ava's arm.

"When I say the word, we're going to slowly back away and let you know when we should run okay" he told her not taking his eyes off the beast.

"Alright" said Ava.

"Okay let's move" he told her and soon the both of them started to slowly walk backwards taking baby steps as they kept looking at the chimera to see what it will do.

Dean now had a firm hold of Ava's arm and she didn't object as she wanted to grab a tight hold of him at this moment. The chimera just stood there growling and soon it took slow steps forward as Dean and Ava kept taking steps backward. The chimera was now walking towards them closer now still growing.

"Hey, easy lion, goat lizard or whatever" said Dean softly to the creature.

But the beast kept coming towards it advanced right to them.

"Run!" Dean quickly yelled as they turned to run away as fast as they could with Dean still holding on to Ava's arm although he soon let go figuring they could faster without him holing on to her.

They kept on running faster then they both ever imagined as the chimera was now in pursuit and Dean turned around to see the beast or beasts chasing right after with speed. Although they both were out of breath they didn't stop as the fear of the creature kept them running now matter how tired they were or how much their feet started to ache. All of the sudden, Ava trip over what appeared to be some stumps of tree on the ground and she soon fell and landed near a tree not before hitting her head hard on that tree and collapsing on the ground. Dean who had ran ahead of her turned and around and soon stopped running when he saw her on the ground.

"Ava!" he cried out to her and ran over to where she was. "Ava!" he cried out again but Ava wasn't moving and it appeared she was now unconscious having been knocked out from hitting her head on the tree.

Just then Dean could hear the sounds of the chimera getting nearer. Dean was now standing there figuring out what he should do was he was not going to abandon Ava and he had protect both of them from that creature who was getting closer and closer and soon will come and attack them. There was only one thing to do as Dean pulled out his pocket knife from his pants pocket and also reached down and picked up large branch from the ground and was prepared for a fight for his life.


	89. Chapter 89

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 89 A Safe Place and A Little History

The chimera continued roaring at Dean as he held up the large tree branch prepared to protect himself and Ava if he had to and he also remembered that he also had not only a pocket knife in his back pocket, but also a lighter which he often carries despite the fact he doesn't smoke just in case it can be useful in his side pocket. With that, Dean quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter and using it, he lit the upper part of the branch with the dead looking leaves on fire. Soon, the fire spread on the top of the branch and as it was now cackling. Then just as the chimera lept towards Dean, he waved the fire lit branch at the three-headed creature waving it about towards it as the chimera backed away from Dean while still roaring.

"Okay, you three-headed freak, you want some of this" Dean cried out to them as he kept waving branch burning with fire at the creature.

As Dean started to walk towards them with the burning branch, the chimera started backing up as it kept roaring at him.

"That's right back up you son-of-bitches!" cried out Dean fiercely.

When the chimera kept backing away, Dean just stared at them with a real fiercely warrior like look in his eyes as he was ready to battle with them.

"Okay freaks, get lit!" he shouted a phrase he heard in a movie and it that he dropped the burning branch on the ground.

Then the ground was set on fire and the fire started to spread and got bigger as it kept burning right in front of the chimera. The beast started to back a way some more as it was clearly afraid of the fire. With that Dean quickly turned and ran to where Ava was lying on the ground still unconscious. He didn't bother to attempt to revive her but just quickly scooped her up in his arms and quickly started running fast further into the forest carrying her. He keeps running as fast as he could although his arms were getting sore from carrying Ava a she lays limp in his arms her arms swaying. He wondered if the fire will spread throughout the forest, but he doesn't want to focus on that as his only mission is to get far away from that chimera creature.

Dean stops a bit having to take a breath as his arms are getting sore from carrying Ava and he quickly looks back but there is nothing to see but the fire spreading. Suddenly to his surprise, he felt a drop of water fall on him from the sky which he would typically feel when it's about to rain. Soon there are more drops coming down quicker and quicker and before long it starts to rain. Dean just looks up into the sky amazed.

"Oh, you got to be freaking kidding me, what this place has its own water or rain alarm or what!" he cried out to himself.

The rain continued drizzling down on both him and Ava. He was half expecting to the rain to wake her up but she still laid limp in his arms as she probably hit her head pretty hard till be out for several more minutes or so. His arms were getting to tired of cradle carrying her so with one arm he set he legs down and was holding her up.

"Come on darling lets get outta the rain" he said as he flung her over his shoulders in a fireman's carry and within seconds, he carried her now further into the woods no longer running as the rain kept drizzling down on them both.

Ten minutes later, they were both now sitting under a large very eerie looking dark tree with dark leaves that looked dead. Ava was now awake nursing a little bump on the back of her head with some minor bruising or cuts near her right side of her forehead. They had been sitting under the tree for several minutes now and she had woken up just as Dean had found the tree and set her down under it for cover and so he can get some rest. The rain had stopped now and both of them were soaked and wet. They just sat down against the tree now quite close together as Ava started to rub her head again.

"So how's your head now?" asked Dean as he turned to towards her.

Ava felt the back of her head.

"Well, it's still a bit sore back there, felt like I got hit by a ton of bricks" she said.

Dean gave a little laugh. "Well, you'll be fine I can tell you, the many times I got hit in head and it felt like a ton of bricks" he told her.

Ava stopped feeling her head and placed her hand down and gave a little sigh.

"I'm jut relieved we got away from that chimera" she told him.

"Yeah me too, for while I thought we were going to be lunch food to that three-headed freak" Dean said.

"Gosh, I'm so damn wet though wish I could just get out of these wet clothes" said Ava as she wrapped her arms around her body as if she was cold.

"Hey, feel free, don't let me stop you" Dean said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up" replied Ava smirking back as she gave him a light pop around the shoulder.

"Anyway, I guess we just have to sit here until our clothes dry whatever how long that takes" said Ava.

"Hey, well I could use the rest anyway, kind of pooped from all that running and carrying you around trying to dodge from our little friend back there" replied Dean.

"I'm so damn bored though" replied Ava a bit annoyed.

"Well what do you suggest we do, a sing-along?" replied Dean in his typical sarcastic manner.

"Hey, I know what we can do we can talk" said Ava.

"Talk about what darling, the weather, how our day is?" Dean said again being sarcastic.

"No silly, I know what about ourselves, I mean we talk a lot about ourselves back in that alternate world on little things, our birthdays, zodiac sign, our favorite music, movies, actors, actresses, the kind of beer or liquor we liked but never talked a lot about our past" she said.

"Our past, well what's there to talk about we know we both come from a family of hunters and all" said Dean.

"Come on Dean that's not all" said Ava.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" asked Dean although he was beginning to get a bit uncomfortable to where this is headed.

"I mean, I know your father was John Winchester a known hunter but how did he get into hunting and why did he raise you and Sam into it?" she asked.

Now this really was feeling awkward for Dean as this was getting into serious territory since Dean didn't confide in hardly anybody about these things. He could just avoid this question and shut her down altogether, but this is Ava, she's a hunter too and after everything they've been through together he's actually comfortable enough to confide in her.

"Hey if you really don't want to talk about it" Ava replied but Dean interrupted her.

"No, it's not that, I just don't hardly ever talk about this with anyone accept Sam but if you really want to know" he said.

"I do" replied Ava.

"Okay" said Dean although he was still taken aback how he was willing to reveal information about his family past.

Next thing Dean knew, he told Ava about everything about how his father became a hunter after their mother's death and how their mother died, about the demon Azazel, how their dad raised him and Sam to be hunters and their traveling around the world hoping to kill Azazel out of revenge and how he made the ultimate sacrifice to save Dean from death. Dean also told her about Sam's leaving to go off to college, about Sam's girlfriend's death due to Azazel, Sam being one of the demon's "special children" due to him giving Sam demon's blood as a baby before their mother interrupted him and for a while having psychic abilities. Him selling his own soul to a crossroad demon to bring Sam back from the dead after he was killed by Jake another "special child" and only giving one year instead of the usual ten years when he was sent to hell and how he was brought back by Castiel the angel which is how they met.

He explained about the 66 seals and how the final seal released Lucifer from his cage and that's how he walked the earth the first time starting the apocalypse and about Michael the archangel and Lucifer's plan to fight to the death using both him and Sam as their vessels. He told the time both him and Sam were killed by those hunters Walt and Roy and being sent to heaven where they learned that had died several times in the past and then being brought back to life on earth again only the final time they remembered their experience in heaven.

"Walt and Roy, I know those two, me and Bev worked a case with them in the past, real dickheads those two, we never wanted to work with them again and I heard stories from other hunters who didn't have such great experiences working them either" Ava replied as she couldn't help interrupt Dean's story upon hearing their names.

"I'm not surprised, for me meeting them once was enough after they blasted both me and Sam away that is, I vowed if I came back I would kill those two sons of a bitches, but never got that opportunity, shame though, I really wanted to pay those two back" said Dean.

"Well, you don't have to worry about them, I think they got their karma" said Ava.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean.

"Some years ago, I heard from a hunter friend of Bev's, Joe Nash that Walt and Roy are both now in jail after making a huge error on a case and ended up killing some people they thought were ghouls. The cops actually caught them red-handed and they couldn't explain away their reasons at least nothing believable. Anyway, the last I heard about them was that they were in locked up won't be getting out anytime soon, I do feel bad about the folks they stupidly killed but they're paying for it I guess that could be a sort of karma for what they did to you and Sam" Ava finished.

"That makes me feel a bit better but not enough, I would have probably preferred someone blasted those two away like they did to me and Sam, but I guess that will do, just sorry some poor bastards had to pay the price for it though" replied Dean.

"Anyway, let's get back to your life story" said Ava.

"Okay" said Dean and he continued on his story.

He then told her about sending Lucifer back to his cage by Sam saying yes to Lucifer possessing him and had enough control to throw himself into Lucifer's cage when they opened it by using the rings of the four horsemen and their half-brother Adam being thrown down with him who was possessed by Michael. Speaking of Adam, Dean explained more about their little half-brother and all what happened to him and getting him back after being trapped in Lucifer's cage all these years with Michael using him as a meatsuit. Then about his an Castiel's time in purgatory and how they encountered Crowley the King of Hell and his origins and about Rowena his mother. He also told her about the other people in their lives like Bobby who was like a father to her, Chuck the prophet who wrote books about them and Kevin a teenager who became a prophet next about Charlie, the little sister he never had who are all dead.

Dean mentioned the trials which they tried to perform to shut all of hell's gates which would ban all the demons from earth forever but how he stopped Sam from completing his final task in order to save him and how angels being thrown out of heaven and Ava had remembered the news story of the meteorites falling from the sky or so she thought at the time. He also filled her in more about Cain, who became a Knight of Hell and how both he and Sam are his descendants. About how all those close to them died with Charlie being killed helping Sam with the Book of Damned to remove the Mark of Cain from him which was what released the Darkness in the first place of course. Ava just listened to Dean with awe as he gave all the details of his every interesting and complicated life like listening to a ghost story campfire. After he finished she was just silent for a few seconds before she spoke up.

"Wow I have to say of all the crazy stories I've heard by other hunters yours is the by far the craziest, sounds like something horror version of a soap opera almost" she said still trying to process all of what she heard.

"Well that's me and Sam to a tea, our life is feels like a part soap opera part scary movie" Dean said.

"I mean really are there really a series of books written about you and Sam?" she asked still trying to process that info.

Dean just nodded his head. "Yeah, our old buddy Chuck the prophet made a name of himself or I say Carver Edlund by writing a whole series about our life story, of course the books are no longer published and there was even some unpublished stories released online on Amazon by a crazy lovestruck groupie we encountered a few times named Becky Rosen who was obsessed with Sam. We even ran into her again when we took our first case since returning from that alternate world" he explained.

"Wow" said Ava still in awe from all of what she had just heard. "There doesn't seem to be anything you haven't experienced" she finished.

"Well, I never been to the underworld until now" he said.

"Gosh, I don't think the other hunters will believe some of this" said Ava.

"Hey, sometimes I don't believe some of the things we've experienced, and I've been hunting all my life" said Dean.

Ava paused for a moment as she still was taking the time to digest all of what she was told before she could speak again, Dean spoke up first.

"Okay, you heard all of my life story now it's your turn to tell me more about yours" he said.

"Mine?" asked Ava.

"Yes, I mean you told me you came from families of hunters on both sides that you were raised to know about the supernatural and all the ways of a hunter even though your parents didn't want you to become a hunter and that your grandfather even knew my grandfather, but you never told me much more than that" said Dean.

"Well, my family life is like the Cleavers compared to yours" said Ava.

"Don't matter, I told you my story now tell me yours" he said.

"Okay, well, I did say my dad was raised a hunter just like you were he was the youngest in his family and he, my granddad and my two uncles used to travel country hunting monsters' said Ava.

"What about your grandma where was she through all of this?" asked Dean.

"Well, she died when my dad was a very small boy she was killed by an evil spirit which and that's how my granddad got into hunting and trained my dad and uncles into it as well, just like your dad did with you and Sam after your mom died, that's one of the things that we have that's is similar" said Ava.

"You also said your granddad knew my old granddad Samuel Campbell but how did they meet?" asked Dean.

"Well, my granddad Ed Renshaw, along with my uncles and my dad ran into Samuel when they were both working a case on ghouls and they decided to work together, that's the first time they met. They winded up working other cases together to when they found out they were each working the same case. Like I said before, my granddad admired your granddad as a hunter but they never became friends because Samuel from what I was told was quite distant and didn't seem to like to be friendly with other hunters nor trust them like he was keeping them at bay or something where as my granddad like to become friends with fellow hunters" said Ava.

"Yeah, that's our grandpa Samuel alright he didn't trust other hunters so why did he work with your grandfather?" Dean wondered. "

From what I gather, my grandfather was one the few hunters he really respected seeing good he was so he was willing to work with him and my dad and uncles for the greater good but that was it just a working relationship" Ava said.

Then Ava went on with her story. "Anyway, my dad's family also knew of your father John Winchester" she replied.

Dean's eyes lit up to that information Ava never mentioned before. "You mean they met my dad?" he asked.

"No, but they heard of him, they met other hunters who had known both your dad and granddad. They heard from these hunters how your dad married Samuel Campbell's daughter and became a hunter himself after she died although they never mentioned how" said Ava.

"Wow, didn't know how popular my dad and granddad were among the hunters community" replied Dean a bit sarcastically.

"Yeah, your granddad is quite known among some hunters as was your dad whether they worked with both of them or heard of them" she replied.

Dean didn't feel like talking more about his father or grandfather Samuel as it brought back some memories that he didn't want to think about, so he quickly tried to change the topic.

"Hey, what about your mom's side of the family, you said they hunted too?" he asked her.

"My mom's family hunting history went back a few generations I not sure how much but my mom was never a hunter since in her family hunting was man's job. My granddad used to hunt with his brother, my great-uncle until his death then he hunted alone or sometimes with a couple of cousins while my grandmom ran the store they owned. From what my mom told me, he often wasn't home but off traveling around the globe sometimes missing a birthday or a holiday but he would come home with gifts and a card to make up for all that. My mom was the oldest so she helped my grandmom with the store and at home taking care of the chores and looking after my uncle and aunt. When my uncle was old enough he started hunting with him too" she finished.

"That's sounds like an interesting life bit tamed compared to my family history, but still I have to wonder how did your parents meet if you don't mind I ask?" Dean replied.

"Oh, well like I said before my granddad was very friendly with other hunters that he met making friends with plenty of them. He met my dad's family a couple times when they worked cases together so he decided to invite them back home for Thanksgiving so they could have a real home-cooked Thanksgiving dinner rather eating at some motel and they winded up spending the entire weekend in town. My parents were smitten with each other upon sight and spent as much time together the whole time they stayed. The families enjoyed their time they so much that my granddad invited them back there for Christmas dinner and my dad's family took him up on it. In fact, they returned that Christmas for nice dinner and even bought gifts. Once again my parents spent time together and kissed under the mistletoe from what they told me" Ava explained.

"Wow, sounds like the Brady Bunch among hunters" said Dean.

"You could say that" replied Ava. Then she continued with her story again. "Anyway, my parents liked each other so much that my dad promised to drop by and visit again which he did the next month but this time he came alone stayed at the motel so they could spend a week together before his family called him back to help them with a case. And that's how they started dating in their own way. He could drop by every month and stay at a motel since my granddad wasn't too comfortable him staying overnight under his roof with my mom being a bit old-fashioned or protective and my dad would spend a week, sometimes two weeks or so in town taking my mom out to wherever, the diner, coffee, a movie and dinner afterwards, the park, they just hung out together until he left to help his family with a case. This went on for months and they fell in love" Ava finished.

"Wow, a good old hunter love story" replied Dean.

Ava just went on ignoring his remark.

"Well, as I recall, my granddad wasn't too thrilled with my mom getting involved with my dad because he was a hunter despite him being one himself especially since my dad didn't have a job or a real home unlike him. So, after many months of their courtship, you could say, my dad who wanted to prove that he was devoted to my mom and could provide for her one day, decided to settle down in my mom's hometown, get a regular job which was at the gas station, lodged with a elderly couple who took in boarders until he found a place of his own and kept seeing my mom regularly" Ava said.

"Your dad just gave up hunting and left his family for your mom just like that?" asked Dean.

"It wasn't just like that, he told me he had fallen for my mom the minute he saw her which is why he started popping up at her hometown to see her when he wasn't hunting with my granddad and uncles. He also told me by this time he had started to become tired of not having a life outside of hunting and not being able to explore new things. In fact, he said being with my mom made him realize how much he was missing meeting the right woman and fallen in love and possibly wanting to have a family of his own. He said my granddad kind of understood because of his feelings to my late grandmother even though he wasn't too happy about him giving up hunting but he never tried to force neither my dad or uncles to hunt if they didn't want to, giving them a choice to leave if they desired that" Ava said.

"Well, sounds like an understanding guy" said Dean who kind of signed thinking about his own father who had made him and Sam feel like there was nothing out of their lives except hunting and remembered the time he told Sam if he left the family for college not to come back although he knows now his father regretted that decision an he and Sam made some peace before he died.

"He was" said Ava. "Of course, my dad didn't give up hunting totally, he told me on his days off if his family contacted him needing extra help on a case, he would take off and help them out sometimes he missed work but he offered to work an extra day to make up for it" she finished.

"So, your parents got hitched and the rest is history" Dean replied.

"Yes, but it wasn't so simple, he waited to buy a house first, it was a very small house and he repaired it himself painting and fixing it up for him and my mom, he even left the gas station when he got a better job with better pay then he and my mom got hitched and settled in" she said.

"A real cozy family" Dean added.

"After they married, my dad didn't hunt again ever and then they moved to Montrose, Colorado when I was a little girl for an even better job and moved into a better house and that was that" she finished.

Dean just listened quite intrigued listening to Ava's family history.

"Well, your right, you seemed to have had the apple pie American family compared to mine" was all Dean could say.

"I don't know you seemed to have turned out quite fine despite the circumstances" Ava replied.

"I don't know much about that, I do have a lot of baggage Ava" said Dean.

"We all have some baggage in our lives, maybe some more than others but it's baggage just the same" she said.

"True, lets just say my baggage is much bigger than yours" Dean replied.

"Fair enough" said Ava.

"Anyway, I told you my family history let's talk about something else like our love life history for example" said Ava who wanted to change subject.

Dean just had an awkward look on his face. "Our love life history?" he replied.

"Yeah, we already talked about our families now let's talk about our love lives, I mean know you been around Dean and every thing but but was there anyone ever special in your life once upon a time?" she asked.

"You want to know this?" he asked feeling a bit uncomfortable about this topic.

"Yes, I'm curious and I don't have problem telling you about my love life" she said.

"Well" Dean replied still a bit hesitant.

"Oh, of course if you have a problem telling me this" replied Ava.

"No, it's not that, I mean we said we will tell each other as much about ourselves" said Dean.

"So what's the problem?" asked Ava.

"There is no problem okay what do you want to know?" asked Dean.

"Like I said before, I'm aware you played the field a lot in the past" she said.

"How do know that, I never told you that" said Dean.

"Come on Dean, I can tell you're a player, I met guys like you before, don't want a commitment so they just play the fields, so I wonder was there any girl who met something to you ever, did you ever have a first love what about your first time?" she asked curiously.

Dean just sighed as he looked even more awkward and uncomfortable.

"Hey remember you agreed" Ava reminded. "

Okay," Dean said awkwardly. "Well, my very first time was when I was seventeen, and I remember it was spring, and me my dad and Sam were in Arizona at the time, but we weren't working a case just taking a break and there was this waitress at a diner we would occasionally go to, her name is Chelsea, Chelsea Brown, she was hot blonde a little older than me" he said.

"How much older?" asked Ava.

"Maybe 20 or 21 you could say" said Dean.

"Really?" asked Ava looking kind of doubtful.

"Yeah really" replied Dean.

"And what you too just hooked up?" asked Ava.

"Not right away, what happened was the second day we were in town, I showed up alone at the diner hoping to chat her up when this punk came in with his buddy and started hassling her not taking no for answer and I stepped in and sort of defended her honor got a shiner and busted lip in the process" Dean explained.

"Oh, that's terrible" said Ava.

"Hey, you should have seen what those dudes looked like" Dean replied. Then he went on with his story. "So, the next thing I knew she thanked me and told me when her shift was over. I came back later that night and she had a car and we went back to her place since she had her own apartment. She offered me beer, we talked a lot she told me about her dream of heading to Los Angeles and becoming a fashion model one day, I told her about wanting to be a fireman or a mechanic. We seemed to talk for about forever and she showed me some of her CDs, played some music and soon we started making out and one thing led to another and you know the rest" said Dean.

"Wow, sounds kind of romantic, I hope you used protection" Ava replied.

"It was nice and yeah I did, I started carrying condoms when I was sixteen" Dean said.

"What happened afterwards did you keep seeing her?" asked Ava.

"Yeah, we hung out usually at her place, of course that lasted for about a little over a week when my dad headed us out of town for another case and we had to say goodbye. I never forgot her and I wonder to this day if she ever followed her dream and head out to L.A. to become a model" Dean said.

"That's sound kind sweet, but what about others, I mean were there other women that you had anyone special?" asked Ava.

Dean sighed and again and he told her about some of the few special girlfriends he had like Robin the waitress he met when he stayed briefly at the boy's farm run by his mentor Sonny. Cassie Robinson, the journalist he met when she was a college student who was the first girl he ever confided in about his life as hunter and who he saw again when she contacted him about a case involving her dead father.

Then there was Anna, fallen angel turned human who became an angel again before she went rouge and tried to kill Sam then their parents when she traveled back in time. Then of course Lisa, his brief fling and how when he saw her again the thought her son Ben was also his and about him living with them for a year when Sam was in hell and how he was forced to leave them behind and erased their memories of him which is something he never talks about not even with Sam, as the pain of thinking of them never truly went away Ava could see this as she glared at him while he talked about them.

"Wow, I mean I just can't picture you as a family man" she said.

"Why, what's so shocking about that?" Dean asked.

"It's just didn't seem to be you, I saw you as this…"

"Yeah, I know some lothario" Dean finished her sentence.

"No, I didn't say that" replied Ava.

"Yes, you did, you think I'm this smooth-talking cad, well believe or not darling, I have been in a relationship before, yes me Dean the Casanova" Dean told her.

"I wouldn't call you a Casanova" she replied sarcastically.

"Oh no, I'm so hurt?" Dean said in a sarcastic tone, placing his hand to his chest.

"Anyway, this Lisa and her kid Ben seemed to meant a lot to you" said Ava.

Dean's sarcastic toned changed to a more serious look.

"Yeah, you can say that" he told her.

"I mean, you cared so much about them you were willing to lose them, their memories of you just to save them but you haven't lost your memories with them, do you still miss them?" she asked him.

Dean just looked real awkward and sad. "Well, what does that matter now?" he asked.

"It matters, I think that's might be part of the reason you don't let too many people get close you, you're afraid you'll lose them except for Sam since he's the only family you got" she told him.

Dean just pulled away a bit still looking a bit sad and uncomfortable to where this going.

"Hey, what about you know it's your turn to tell me your love life remember" he said as he didn't want to talk about Lisa and Ben anymore.

Ava could sense that Lisa and Ben were a touchy subject for him so she didn't push it further.

"Okay, okay" she said.

"So now tell me who was your first time?" he asked her.

"Okay, his name is Bryan Gullard, he was my highs school boyfriend and my first love. We did it in the back of his dad's camper one summer when we were seventeen" she said.

"Oh, sounds romantic" said Dean mimicking her words.

"Oh, shut up" she replied laughing a bit.

"So, what happened to this first love, anyway?" Dean asked.

"Well, we drifted apart when we went to different colleges in different cities not too far away from each other but having a long-distance relationship took its toil you can say" she said.

"Were there were others?" he asked.

"Yes, of course, I mean there was Nico Stahlin my college boyfriend" she said.

"Nico?" Dean asked with "what kind of name is that?" expression.

"Yeah, Nico short for Nicholas. Anyway, he was the outdoor type, rock-climbing, ski-diving, jet-skiing, kayaking type" she said.

"Really now?" said Dean with a grin.

Ava just ignored him.

"Anyway, we wanted different things after graduating and so we broke up of course. There were a couple of others and there was Alec the jerk who I broke up with just before I quit my job at the museum when I decided to become a hunter" she said.

"Why a jerk?" asked Dean.

"Because, the reason we broke up was that he cheated on me with some bimbo at his job" she said.

"You're right any dude who cheats on you is a major jerk, a real douchebag" said Dean.

Ava just smiled at is compliment. "That's sweet" she said.

"Hey that's me sweet indeed" Dean replied sarcastically. "Anyway, who was the last serious guy you had?" he asked her.

"Oh, Jack Dumphrey, a hunter from Texas. He was real cool, good-looking, and very badass hunter" she said.

"Oh really now?" Dean asked almost looking a bit jealous.

Ava noticed but she just went on.

"Yes, he was real charmer, but he wasn't very good at expressing his emotions, you know the type" Ava replied and Dean just gave a funny facial expression. "He was real fun to be with when we ran into each other and we even worked some cases together me, him and Bev and then the two of us just hung out a roadhouse or bar afterwards as Bev knew we wanted to be alone together and always gave us our space. But the only problem he didn't like to get too close particularly with women either, I felt I would be different since we bonded so much and both were hunters and besides he was great lover" she went on.

Dean just slightly coughed in discomfort. "So, what happened?" he asked her.

"When he sensed I wanted more out of our somewhat relationship than he was willing to give, he pulled away, told me I shouldn't expect anything more than what was going on between us. I was sad of course but I understood" she said.

"So, you never saw him again? Dean asked.

"Unfortunately, no the last I heard about him, a hunter who worked a case with him told me that they were dealing with wendigos and saving a group of college kids camping there, Jack having to be the hero sacrificed his life to save them all" she said with a bit a sad look on her face.

Dean just remorseful look on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry" he said.

"Thanks, we at least he died doing what he did best" Ava said.

Dean just bowed his head down as it made him think about his own life, thinking that if he ever died he too would like to go out in a blaze of glory doing what he did best which was hunting which is the only life he knows. Ava paused for a moment than turned to Dean.

"Dean, if you ever thought about a life other than hunting what would be now?" she asked him.

Dean thought for a moment. "Well, I thought about being a mechanic like my dad was before he became a hunter. Or maybe I can do something more heroic like a paramedic, a firefighter my childhood dream, maybe even a cop. I used watch those old cop shows as kid stopping crime, fighting the bad guys" he said.

He then glared back at Ava. "How about you?" he asked her.

"I probably be back at my job at the museum, or maybe I become an archaeologist and travel around the globe and of course I probably settle down sometime and raise a family" she told him.

"Oh" Dean replied.

"Haven't you ever thought about settling down having a family of own especially after your life with Lisa?" she asked him.

"This hunting life doesn't make room for a family of my own besides Sam and now Adam are my family and I consider Castiel part of our family" Dean said.

"Well, would if you weren't a hunter do you see yourself settling down getting married having kids?" Ava asked.

Dean thought for moment and didn't really know how to answer that because he never thought too much about the idea of having his own family, that American apple pie life if he wasn't a hunter and he already tried that with Lisa and Ben but it didn't work out and now he is convinced that life was never meant for him.

"I don't know, maybe, I just hope it would have been as happy as my parents were before everything changed" said Dean.

The two then just turned and glared at each other and were silent for a while. Then before either of them knew it, they drew closer together and started kissing each other on the lips like a romantic couple. The kissing, soon led to more passionate kissing and soon they were holding each other engaging in a heavy make out session. Dean quickly stopped for a moment.

"Ava, are you sure want to continue this?" he asked remembering the last time that made out and she pulled away.

Ava looked at him right in the eyes and said, "yes Dean I'm sure" she said.

Dean didn't question it any further and they continued making out touching and fondling each other and in no time they were removing their clothing and finally gave into their deep-rooted desires that they had for a long while right under the big eerie looking tree in this eerie place called the underworld.

 **This chapter was a bit longer than usual but I hope you enjoy it, I might take a short break from posting to catch up with projects plus writing more chapters fort this fanfic but I plan on posting new chapters next year hopefully sooner like in January I'm not sure yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapters so far and I want to Wish Everyone a Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah and Happy New Year!**


	90. Chapter 90

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 90 Getting To Know Each Other Again Part 1

A couple of days have passed since Sam and Gwen became zapped inside her grandmother's painting that was in their living room and it all seemed surreal. Both Sam and Gwen still tried to process where they were and spent their first day there trying to find a way out by wandering around the countryside only to find themselves back in the exact same place with the bridge above the running brook and the cottage far off in the background. Then they wandered off in another direction and then another but no matter what they always ended up back at the same spot. It was as if they were just going around in circles, so they finally just gave up.

By this time, it truly dawned on them that they were trapped in this place at least until Dean, Ava, Madame Bess will figure out where they are and make Rowena get them back that is if the others got away from Rowena and if Castiel takes the time away from his army of angels to realize that they're missing which he'll do once he doesn't hear back from them. Right now, there isn't much for them to do except just explore the scenery some more. Gwen discovered not only is she not able to pick up the grass or flowers from the ground but she can't smell their scent either. Both she and Sam stepped into the running water and once again their legs just went through the water like it was a hologram, they couldn't feel the water nor did they get wet and the same thing happened when the tried put their hands through the water and couldn't splash it. Even the trees didn't feel real when Sam touched it and when they tried to pick the leaves off a tree it they couldn't. The leaves also felt like paper.

This place was a total illusion nothing was real despite how beautiful it was. Another thing they noticed was that it never gets dark in this place it is always daylight with the blue clear sky and white clouds after spending the first day there. The other thing they discovered was that surprisingly neither of them ever got hungry or thirsty and never had to urinate or anything although Gwen was first worried that they would starve to death in this if the others didn't find them in time, but Sam somehow wasn't so worried as he's been through for worse then this. Gwen on the other hand was trying take this all in stride as she felt a bit overwhelmed by it all. Sam spent the first day trapped inside the painting comforting her and reassuring her that it will be alright that they will overcome this obstacle as he and Dean had done plenty of times in the past.

After many hours, they soon both cuddled against one of the trees and fell asleep since despite not feeling hunger or thirst they still could feel tired. The next day, Gwen seemed to get over her fears a bit and even decided to make the best out of their situation rather than just moping about worrying. Sam liked this about Gwen, that she could try to make the best even out of a bad situation like when they were zapped by Hannah to the parallel universe, rather than spent the whole time worrying about when they will get back to their own world, she just made the most out of it by enjoying herself and even admitted a part of her would miss it when it was all over.

Today, Gwen talked Sam into walking on the bridge and soon both of them were just sitting on the bridge, looking at the blue-colored running brook that looked quite beautiful.

"You know Sam, once you forget that we're trapped in my grandmom's painting, this place is quite beautiful and peaceful" she told him. Sam just sat beside her and kind of sighed.

"Well, it's good that you got over being worried so quickly" he told her.

"Yes, I figured there's no use dwelling on it, just make the best of out it while it last" she said.

Sam just gave her smile. "That's the one thing you I notice about you, your will to make the best of a situation even if it's under not the best circumstance. You choose to see the positive sides rather than focusing on the negative like when we stuck in that alternate reality, you just cared about enjoying yourself while we were there" he told her.

Gwen just smiled right back. "My grandmom says the same thing. It's just that I like to see brighter side on something and indulge in that. I always had a knack of looking at the best parts while others see the worst. You know I try to see something half full instead of just half empty. I just have a more optimistic outlook" she explained.

"I know, that's the one thing I like about you" Sam said.

Gwen just smiled back feeling like a lovesick schoolgirl sitting on the bridge next to Sam and she had forgotten about their worries at least at that moment. Right now, she just wanted to use this time to bond with Sam more.

"I know what we can do, to pass the time, let's just talk, really communicate like we did back in that world" Gwen suggested.

"Okay, but what do we talk about?" asked Sam.

"About ourselves, share details about each other, really put it out there about ourselves" said Gwen.

"I already know a quite few details about you already Gwen. I know your name is short for Gwendoline,your last name is Niles, your middle name is Wilhelmina, your 27 years old, your birthday is February 27th making you a Pisces. That you're still wearing your gold class ring with your birthstone, an amethyst. That you also wear the gold chain necklace with a Pisces pendant, and a charm bracelet your grandmother gave you on your sixteenth birthday. You lost your parents when you were nine in a bus accident and have lived with your grandmother ever since. That your psychic abilities runs in your family and you and your grandmother are very spiritual, you're into astrology and zodiac signs. You like to read books about the spiritual and the paranormal especially books by Marianne Williamson and your favorite fiction author is Madeleine L' Engle. Your favorite movie of all time is "Titanic". Your favorite color is blue and favorite dessert is strawberry short cake with whip cream. That we both like to listen to Coldplay and Maroon 5 plus your other favorite singers are Celion Dion, Sarah McLachlan and Norah Jones, you don't like heavy metal or any very gory horror films" Sam said remembering all the details that Gwen told him when they were stuck in the parallel world.

"Wow, you remembered all of that?" asked Gwen kind of amazed.

Sam just nodded his head. "Every single detail" he told her.

"Well, this time we can tell each things about yourselves that we didn't mention while in that other place, I mean really open up about ourselves" she told him.

"Like what?" asked Sam.

"Like anything from our childhood our family anything" said Gwen. "

Alright" said Sam a bit awkward about all of this as he hasn't had anybody else other than Dean that he could really open up to about himself.

"Okay, I'll go first, you can ask me anything" said Gwen.

"Okay, I know you were raised by your grandmother in St. Paul, but were you born there?" Sam asked.

"No, I lived with my parents in Swansea, Illinois before living with me grandmother after they were killed" said Gwen.

"Swansea, Illinois, I recall working a case their with my dad and Dean when we were teenagers" Sam told her.

"Anyway, I said my parents were killed in a bus accident, but I didn't mention was before that, I would had these recurring dreams of my dad being killed in a car accident" said Gwen.

"You did?" asked Sam who expression turned serious.

"Yes, I even told my mom about it and she stopped my dad from going out of the house on the fateful day and I thought I had saved him. Then a week later they sent me to stay with my grandmom for the whole week that summer so they can go on a trip to Florida together just the two of them, it had been quite a long while since they got to do something like that together without me, although at the time I didn't really understand and really wanted to go with them but they insisted I stay with my grandmom and left the next day. Then they had taken a train to Atlanta and then took the greyhound to Florida when it happened. There was severe accident on the highway when the bus was hit by a truck, other cars also crashed too, and my parents along with several others were killed" said Gwen now with a sad look on her face.

Sam just glared at her sorrowfully. "Gee, I'm sorry Gwen" he said.

Gwen facial expression changed from a sad look to a little smile as she glared back at him. "Thanks" she replied.

"But I don't mean to pry but I thought you could predict these things didn't you have visions of your parents accident too?" Sam asked her.

Gwen just took another breath before she spoke up.

"Well, the thing is I don't always have visions of every tragedy that is about to happen especially after recently having visions of a future tragic event and I already had seen visions of my dad's death, I just don't know why it works that way but it does, my visions are just unpredictable like that" she said slightly shaking her head.

"Wow, that really does sound complicated" said Sam.

"It is, the thing is even though I stopped my dad's death that time I only ended up losing them both and my grandmom told me once that you can't stop fate altogether just delay the inevitable and as a result that can lead to even more deaths which in my case both my parent's death. Sometimes people are just fated to die according to her no matter what" she explained.

"Yeah but you changed Ava's fate when you had visions of her being shot and killed in a middle of mob riot when we were able to get to her in time" said Sam.

"I know, my grandmom explained that to me too, saying that it doesn't apply to everybody, for some you can truly change their fate while with others their fated no matter what, and your actions can just delay what is meant to be, it's so unpredictable I guess. The thing is I only saw Ava getting shot, I can't say 100 percent for sure if she was dead, who knows maybe she would have survived the gunshot" said Gwen.

"Well, no matter what you helped us save her" Sam said hoping to make her feel a bit better.

"I'm glad I did" said Gwen with a slight smile again even though she was clearly a bit sad right now.

There was pause for a brief moment than Sam spoke up again. "I hate to pry again but I'm just curious about one thing on your psychic ability, I mean both you and your grandmother have the gift what about anybody else if the family, I assume it's hereditary?" he asked her.

Gwen gave a slight sigh as she prepared to explain. "Okay, neither of my parents had the gift which runs deep on my mother's side of the family and as you can see my grandmother has it and she inherited it from her mother, my great-grandmother and I was told she got it from her mother my great-great grandmother and so on" she said.

"But not your mother?" asked Sam.

Gwen just slightly shook her head. "No, the thing is it is possible for an offspring of a psychic not to inherit it especially if the other parent wasn't a psychic. It can sometimes skip a generation at least that's what I've been told. I know my granddad didn't have the gift and neither did my great-grandfather. My grandmom also has a sister who doesn't have the family gift. I guess me and my grandmom were just the lucky ones, even though I didn't always feel that way" she said.

"Well, I think you are lucky to have such a special gift, it makes you special Gwen" said Sam.

Gwen just smiled back at Sam touched by his remark. Sam smiled back at Gwen but wanted Gwen to continue her story about her family so he spoke up again.

"Anyway, you said that it was just you and your grandmother after your parents died, I mean don't you have any other relatives, uncles, aunts or cousins?" he asked.

Gwen stopped smiling and looked serious again. "Well, my mom was an only child like me. As for my dad's side of the family, I have an uncle who is a recovering alcoholic, twice divorced and now lives in New Mexico in Santa Fe" she said.

"Were you ever close with him?" Sam asked.

Gwen shook her head. "No, I didn't see him too much growing up and my grandmom didn't want me around him very much as a kid because of his drinking problem even though he's now been sober for years. We may talk on the phone occasionally on holidays or send each other a birthday cards or cards for the holidays but that's mostly it. As for my cousins, I have two and I never saw them very often either growing up and don't have a close relationship with either of them and I do have some other distant relatives that I hardly know" Gwen finished.

She paused for a moment than spoke up again. "Okay, enough talking about my family, what else would you like to know about me, just asked me anything" she told him.

Sam paused for a moment too trying to think off something and then his eyes lit up. "Okay, what about friends, I mean did you share your gift to any friends growing up?" he asked her.

"I didn't have many friends growing up, I was rather a shy introverted girl, I just didn't fit in the in crowd, especially in high school where a lot of the kids cared about drinking, partying, hanging out, I guess I didn't really hang with those crowd I was basically a geek" said Gwen.

"I can't picture you a geek" said Sam.

"Well, I was, and I had only two friends growing up who I was close enough to confide in my gifts and made them vow to secrecy, as I didn't want anybody else knowing about it and exploiting me and they proved trustworthy, of course they were more like me geeks and not very popular" she finished.

"Well, at least you had them even if it doesn't sound like a lot" said Sam.

"I know, anyway, after graduation, my best friend Rachel went art school in New York, it was her dream and I was hurt that I was left behind but I respected her choice, just wanted her to do was best for herself. My other friend Janine, she went to University of California in Berkeley to follow her boyfriend who was attending there, she was so crazy about him that she would follow him anywhere, she wanted me to predict if they ended getting married or something but I couldn't predict that far, they could still be together as far as I know since they were quite inseparable in high school" Gwen said.

"Did you ever date, I mean is there a list past boyfriends?" Sam said with a smirk showing his curiosity.

"I didn't really dated in high school" said Gwen.

"Why not, you mean I find it hard to believe none of the guys made a play for you" he said.

Gwen just have a bashful look finished her story. "Like I said, I was kind of introverted, not part of any crowd and didn't talk to a lot of people and I guess the guys just ignored me for the more popular hot girls who were far more outgoing than me, I even went to my senior prom with a sophomore who Janine's boyfriend help fix me up with since I didn't have a date and they both took woodwork classes together, his name was Ricky something, I can't even remember his last name" she told him.

"So, there was never a guy in your life at all?" asked Sam with a sly look on his face as he wanted more details.

"I didn't have my first real boyfriend until I want to college" said Gwen.

Sam's eyes lit up a bit out of curiosity again. "You went to college?" he asked her.

"Yes, I attended the University of Minnesota and at the time I wanted to become a teacher" she said.

"Really?" Sam asked looking quite impressed.

"Yes, really, anyway, his name was Darrill Osborne and I remember that he was tall, dark and handsome, great kisser and lover" she said with sly.

"Oh, is that so" said Sam giving her mock jealous look.

"Yes, and we both shared an interest in astrology, zodiac signs and the paranormal, he believed spirits could exist as well as other supernatural events. In fact, he also had books on telepathy, telekinesis and teleportation and studied research on them" Gwen said.

"Wow, did you ever tell him about your psychic abilities?" asked Sam.

Gwen nodded gleefully. "Yes, he was the first guy I felt I could confide in since he was already a believer himself and he was quite impressed by it, he met my grandmother and was impressed wit her being a medium, in a way it may me feel more bonded to him that I could share that part of myself with him" she replied.

"So, what happened between the two of you?" asked Sam.

"After graduation, Darrill decided to take postgraduate courses in Europe, it gave him a chance to travel abroad but that wasn't the right thing for me so I just remained behind and we just drifted part because of the long distance" said Gwen.

"Well, that's rough" replied Sam.

"It was, he was my very first love hopefully not my last" said Gwen with a bit of a melancholy look, on her face.

"Wasn't there any others after him?" asked Sam.

"I did date a few after college but there wasn't anyone else that compared to him" said Gwen.

"Well, who was the last person you were in a relationship with?" asked Sam.

"Oh, the last guy I was with was just a year ago, his name was Nathan Winkler" said Gwen.

"Okay" replied Sam waiting for her to go on with story.

"I met him two years ago when at that time I was living on my own in an apartment" said Gwen.

"Wait, you lived on your own at one time?" asked Sam a bit confused.

"Yes" replied Gwen.

"I'm sorry I just assumed you always lived with your grandmother and never moved out" said Sam.

"My grandmother may be all I've got but I do value my independence too, around that time, I had wanted to strike out on my own and have life that doesn't revolve around her and the family gift which was our business. In fact, at the time I was working as school teacher teaching first grade" she said.

Sam just sort of nodded his head. "Yeah, I can relate to that' he told her.

Gwen just continued on with her story. "Anyway, Nathan lived on my floor and we bumped into each other one day and the rest is history. He was a journalist, he was cute, smart, charming and quite ambitious and was quite immaculate in his clothes, especially those suits he like to wear, he always had nice clothes to wear, I guess he was a bit metro like that and he drove a nice car, a ford and would take me out to nice places and treated me like a princess" she said.

"Well, you deserve to be treated like one" said Sam in a flirty tone.

Gwen just slightly smiled at his compliment.

"The thing about Nathan is he wasn't a believer in the psychic abilities, even after meeting my grandmother he didn't take the whole thing too seriously" she said.

"Didn't you ever tell him about your abilities?" asked Sam.

"I tried to at first but since he didn't take the whole psychic thing seriously and was never convinced by the whole thing so sort of chickened out, besides I was worried that I would scare him away he knew the truth since I didn't think he would understand" said Gwen.

"So why isn't he still in the picture?" asked Sam.

"Well, a little less than a year into our relationship, Nathan got an offer to work for the New York Times which meant him locating to New York. To him it was an once in a lifetime offer he couldn't refuse so he accepted the position. He did want me to go with him, but I just couldn't leave behind the place I grew up in and leave my grandmom behind, my job, everything that was so familiar to me" said Gwen.

"So, you stayed behind while he left" Sam finished knowing how the story ended.

Gwen nodded. "Yes, and it felt so sad at the time but now that I looked back on it all, I realized maybe it was just for the best, it just wasn't meant to be with us, we just didn't truly belong together to begin with" she said.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sam.

"Our hearts weren't really in it to let the relationship continue since neither of us were willing to make big sacrifices for the other, I mean he wouldn't stay for me and I wouldn't leave for him and I don't think I could be in a lasting relationship with someone that I couldn't reveal almost all parts of myself including my psychic abilities. He would have to accept that side to me" Gwen finished.

"I understand, you deserve someone who accepts all of you" said Sam and for a moment the two just locked glares at each other as if they were fully drawn together.

Then Sam broke the silence. So, is that when you moved back in with your grandmother?" he asked her.

Gwen nodded her head again. "Yes, I was a bit sad when Nathan left and realized how lonely I felt living on my own as I didn't have anyone else to talk to, no real friends and I could tell grandmom was lonely too without me there even though she tried to hide it for my sake. So I decided to just move back in the house and I helped her run her business and even left my teaching job to help her full time" she explained.

"Well, it looks like it worked out good for you" Sam told her.

"Okay, you know, I told you my life story now it's your turn, I want you to tell me more details of your life and don't leave anything out" she said with a grin.

Sam just gave a brief sigh.

"Okay, okay, I guess fair is fair, would you to know?" he asked her.

"Start with your family and childhood" she said.

"Alright" said Sam.

Sam was usually uncomfortable telling his life story to others, he never told any of the few friends and girlfriends he had about his life. But with Gwen it was very different. She was the first person he was truly comfortable talking about his unusual complicated life, maybe it's because she already knew about him being a hunter and all they things they already went through together plus her unusual life as a physic which made him be able to relate to her more than he could with any of the other women in his life. He felt so at ease with her especially after she told him her life, with her family, childhood, past relationships she was really someone he could confide in with all his problems next to Dean. Sam just sat there and took a breathe as he began his story about his long unconventional life.

 **I know it's been a while but I'm finally posting new chapters for the new year. I hope to post at least once or twice monthly and continue to make some corrections on errors on previous chapters. I want to hear more reviews and feel free to give me suggestions on how to improve the storylines. Thank you.**


	91. Chapter 91

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 91 Getting To Know Each Other Again Part 2

Time seemed to have pass quickly as Sam and Gwen sat on edge of the bridge looking down at the beautiful running brook or straight out at the beautiful green trees with colorful flowers covering the clear green grass. They didn't know how long they been sitting there as Gwen told her Sam the story of her life and he just listened curiously to the details making him glad he was learning even more about her. Now she had finished her story and it was Sam's turn to give her more details about his life.

This was quite awkward for Sam since he never fully confided to anybody, not even the few friends he had growing up as he and his dad and brother traveled around from place to place going from school to school. Not his friends in college nor any of the women in his life, including the only woman he really loved Jessica so this was a big step for him. But he felt he could confide in Gwen since she already knew enough about his life and had seen enough of the supernatural plus her being a psychic herself made him able to relate to her more.

With her he doesn't have to worry about hiding details about his unusual life unlike with some of the other women in his past which he had to admit is a bit of a relief. First Sam told her about living in Lawrence, Kansas and about his mother's death as a baby how she was killed by the demon Azazel. He also told her about how his mother came from a family of hunters was raised into it but wanted a normal life when she married their dad who was just an ordinary mechanic at that time. He also told her how their dad was obsessed with getting revenge tracking this demon down after their mother's death and became a hunter himself and raised both him and Dean on the road to become hunters too, often leaving them alone in motels together while he went on his missions but Sam longed for a normal life.

About how his dad kicked him out when he decided to go to Stanford University after winning a scholarship which was his ticket to freedom and a normal life where he be on his own terms and he was studying to become a how it was Dean that brought him back to into hunting when their dad went missing and he only agreed to help for the weekend then return to take an exam to enter law school but that all changed when his girlfriend Jessica was killed too in the same manner that his mother because of Azazel and he was determined to track him down and kill him then resume his life at Stanford.

He told her about finding their dad only to lose him when he sold his soul to Azazel in order to save Dean's life who was dying in a hospital after being hit by a truck and from then on he decided to give up his life in Stanford and hunt with his brother and he's been hunting monsters, ghosts and other dangerous creatures ever since. Gwen just sat there and listened with intrigue as his life sounded like something out of a fiction novel or movie.

"Wow, that's sounds so unusual and yet sad in a way" she said with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Well, it wasn't all bad even though it felt that way sometimes" said Sam.

"Yes, but weren't you quite lonely always on the road going from school to school?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah, it was lonely sometimes, but I always had Dean, he was always there for me even though he didn't have much choice he was forced to basically take care of me and he always felt that it's his responsibility to look after me since" said Sam.

"Well, it's nice to have a sibling around and I can see the two of you are so close, but did you ever had any other friends?" she asked.

Sam just nodded his head a little.

"Yeah, a few while growing up when we stayed for a while in a town and went to school, but I didn't have them for too long because after dad's mission was over he had to move on to the next. I got quite used to making new friends briefly knowing it wasn't going to last so made sure not to get too close" said Sam.

"That must have been sad for you, you just wanted a normal life and be a normal kid, I can tell that about you Sam" said Gwen.

Sam just sighed a bit.

"Well, what is normal? I mean I guess neither of us was meant for a normal life and be normal kids" he replied.

"I suppose but next to you, my life was pretty normal" she said.

"Hey, I survived, you know I used to resent my dad for dragging me and Dean into the hunter's life not letting us be just kids and have that normal apple pie life, I felt he chose his need for revenge over being the dad we needed him to be but now I see it so much differently. My dad was just trying to protect us from the evil in the world and he may not have been perfect and made some mistakes, but he did the best he could" Sam replied.

"I'm sure he did" Gwen replied. Sam just paused for a moment then Gwen spoke up again.

"You know, I have to ask did you have any girlfriends growing up I mean besides this Jessica in college?" she asked him.

"Not many" said Sam.

"Well tell me who was the first girl you ever kissed?" she asked.

"Hey, you never told me who the first boy you ever kissed" Sam replied.

"Okay, I'll tell you after you finish your story deal?" she replied.

"Alright, well I was fourteen and her name was Amy Pond" said Sam.

"Was she your girlfriend?" asked Gwen.

"No, just a girl I befriended for a while" said Sam with a bit of a sad look on his face and Gwen could tell that he was holding back something.

"Is there something else you're not telling me?" asked Gwen.

"Oh no, it's just as bit sad thinking about her as she came from a troubled home life she wanted to escape just like me and she did escape after her mother died and then we moved away again and that's it" said Sam although he felt guilty about lying but he just didn't want to talk about Amy Pond right now.

"Okay" said Gwen although she still had a feeling that Sam wasn't telling her everything.

"Were there other girls, I mean did you have girlfriend as a kid?" Gwen asked.

Sam thought for a moment trying to remember all the past girls during his teenage years.

"Well, there was Dawn Peluso who invited me to study with her in high school in my junior year even though she didn't really invite me just to study" Sam said with a grin on his face and Gwen just gave a "oh really" look on her face. "Then there was also Ashley Grady that summer in Idaho when I was seventeen and we were hunting a case involving fishermen being mysteriously drowned at the lake by spirit of a fisherman every twenty years. She was the daughter of a fisherman who nearly became the next victim. We hung out and didn't go any further than second base" he went on.

'You didn't, huh, well who was your first time if you don't mind telling?" asked Gwen with a smirk on her face.

"My first time was when I was eighteen and it was with girl named Brooke Asher who was about my age. We were at a vocation resort in Connecticut and working a case where people were mysteriously dying in strange ways. Anyway, she was the resort owner's daughter and I remember she was quite free-spirited, flirty a bit of a wild child type" he said.

"And you two had some sort of summer romance while working a case there?" asked Gwen intrigued.

"Yes, you can say that even though we were there for only two weeks, when not investigating with my dad and brother, we spent a lot of time together just hanging out and doing typical things teenagers do, I felt just like a normal teenager around her. Underneath her wild streak, I learned she was lonely just like who wanted to live her own life on her own terms rather than her parents' expectations. She dreamt of going to New York and study art, but her parents wanted her to go to some ivy league college and become a doctor or lawyer or at least marry one. I related to her in that way although I never told her what my family did. It was she who encouraged me to pursue my own goals and not just do what my family expects and decided to do the same with her life." Sam said and stopped for second or two to take a breath then went on with his story.

"Anyway, we did the deed on a late night before we were to leave after our case was over. It was a spot on the beach far off that nobody could see us, and we drank some wine she took that belonged to her dad and then we just did it on a blanket. The next morning, we said our goodbyes. Dean figured out what had happened and teased me about finally getting some action. Of course, he bragged about getting some action himself with an older woman who was a guest, some hot-to-trot thirty-something divorcee. I haven't thought about her in years, but I hope she pursued her dreams and is happy wherever she is" Sam finished.

"Oh, that sounds so sweet and romantic in a way, just to think you're a sentimental type of guy" she said looking kind of touched by his story.

"That's what Dean sometimes tells me" Sam said.

"Yeah, well I don't see Dean as the sentimental type" replied Gwen.

"He's not although don't be fooled by his tough-guy routine, underneath Dean can be quite a big softy" he said.

"I'm sure he is just like his brother" said Gwen teasingly and Sam just slightly blushed.

"Okay next question, who was the first girl you ever loved, was it this Jessica, your girlfriend in college?" asked Gwen.

Sam's facial expression changed from happy to sad and slightly nodded.

"Yes, in fact she was" he said.

"Please tell me about her if you don't mind talking about it" Gwen replied curiously.

"Well, her full name was Jessica Lee Moore, we met by a mutual friend Brady in the spring at a party on campus near the end of the semester during our sophomore year. She was a local who grew up right in Palo Alto and lived at home with her folks. She was blonde, super hot but also smart, caring, loyal, spunky, sweet, fun, had the loveliest smile and was the most generous person, someone who would always be by your side and have your back. She encouraged me in my goals to study law and become a lawyer, she herself studied comparative literature and was planning eventually getting a Ph.D., she was so full of life" Sam said as he just stared out into space with little smile on his face as he starts thinking about Jessica remembering what she looked like and the times the spent together.

Gwen watches him sympathetically look on her face. "Wow, she sounds like an amazing person" she replied.

"She was" said Sam.

"Well, tell me more if you don't mind but if you want to stop I'll understand" Gwen said.

"No, I don't mind talking about her some more" he told her. "Anyway, after meeting we were practically inseparable. We hung out a lot and I even met her folks that summer. We both took summer jobs at a hotel as a waiter and waitress and I bordered with a couple who lived near the campus who took in college students as borders. We even went to a rock concert in the area shortly before returning to college and it was then that I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her" Sam said before paused for a moment then continued.

"During our senior year we lived together in an apartment on campus. We were together for eighteen months when I had planned on popping the question to her, I was going to pick out a ring and everything when Dean showed up that Halloween and you know the rest" Sam finished now looking out into space with that slight sad look again.

"That is so sad, I'm very sorry" said Gwen compassionately.

"Thanks" said Sam who still had that same look on his face.

"Wow, it really must have been really painful, the same demon that killed your mother killed and your girlfriend" Gwen replied.

Sam just sighed as it was quite sad for him to think about all of that again, but it did made him feel a bit better to have Gwen to confide in.

"Yeah, well the irony it was actually my friend Brady or the demon who was possessing him who did the deed under Azazel orders which I didn't find out about until years later when I met up with him again and killed him" Sam explained.

Oh, my, why would this demon particular want to kill both your mother and girlfriend, I mean it sounded like you were personally connected somehow" said Gwen confused.

"That's another long story which I will get too later" said Sam and paused for a moment.

Gwen could still see the bit of gloom on his face."I can tell that you still miss her a lot" Gwen replied.

"Actually, I haven't thought about her a long time but still…"

"I understand" Gwen interrupted. "And you didn't tell her about your family and your life as a hunter?" she asked.

Sam shook his head. "No, I didn't, I guess I just wanted something normal in my life and in many ways, Jessica gave me that, I felt like just a regular guy not some globetrotting hunter family and yet she died because of my past and I blamed myself for a long time, maybe if I had just told her the truth from the start" he replied.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't possibly predict what was about to happen" Gwen replied laying her hand on his shoulder while Sam just had the same sad look on his face.

He then turned to face Gwen and smiled, being around her made him feel better.

"I understand that but still I just wished it was different" said Sam.

"I understand Sam, it must have really been hard on you" said Gwen.

"It was but I managed I survived like I always do" said Sam looking a bit sad again.

Gwen then removed his hand from his shoulder.

"Losing that kind of love is always hard, I know from having clients coming to my grandmother to help them with a spirit of a loved one and seeing the sad look on their faces because they are not ready to let go yet. Was there anybody else after Jessica, again you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" said Gwen.

"No, it's okay, and yes there were some but none of them lasted, I mean it wasn't like what I had with Jessica" Sam told her.

"I'm sure but were any of them serious?" she asked.

"Most of them weren't but there were a couple" he said.

Then Sam explained to Gwen about Madison when they were working a case about werewolf attacks who turned out to be a werewolf herself and how he and Dean tried cure her but there was no cure and in the end Madison pleaded with him to kill her to stop her from killing again and he did painfully. Then he told her about Amelia Richardson, the vet he met after running over a dog that he later took in named Riot and their brief romance after Dean had vanished and was trapped in Purgatory with Castiel for a year and how they're relationship ended, that she was the last serious relationship he ever had.

"Wow, that too is quite sad, it's seems you have back luck with relationships" said Gwen remorsefully.

"Hey, it's the story of my life, I guess I wasn't meant for something lasting" said Sam.

"Wait a minute, don't say that, I don't believe for a moment that anyone is doomed to find love, someone to spend your life with no matter how much bad luck they had in the past" said Gwen.

"So, you're quite the optimistic" replied Sam.

"I suppose, my grandmom says I am but I just don't think most people are beyond finding someone in their life despite any bad luck and tragedy in their life" said Gwen.

"Well, you're grandmom is right about that, that's the one thing I admire about you" said Sam.

Gwen just smiled as she and Sam just glared at each other looking like two love birds.

"Okay, now can you explain to me why this demon Azazel as you call him killed both your mother and girlfriend, I mean what's up with that anyway?" asked Gwen.

Sam paused for just a moment with a hesitant look on his face.

"Maybe I'm pushing the gun a little bit, I mean you already told me a lot so we can drop the whole thing if you want to" said Gwen.

Sam just paused a bit some more than finally just shook his head. "No, Gwen, I said I would tell you. I've already opened up to you about my life so it's time told you the whole deal, there's still a lot you don't know" he said.

"Like What?" asked Gwen.

"You need to brace yourself" said Sam as he began to tell her more about his life.

He told her about how Azazel a demon with yellow eyes had killed his both his maternal grandparents and his father ten years before he was born, and he promised his mother to bring back hid dad if he could enter her home ten years later and not to disturb him while he's in his bedroom nursery and his mother agreed. How the demon entered his bedroom when he was a baby and fed him some of his demon's blood and his mom entered the room anyway to save him and that's why Azazel killed her, and Dean carried him out of the house before it burned down. How he had learned most of this from Dean who was transported back in time in 1973 by Castiel who tried to change the past and save their mother but failed. How the Azazel did the same to many other babies that year in an attempt to gather his "special children" for generals in Lucifer's army against God and humanity so he claimed.

How because of this, Sam himself developed psychic abilities such as predicting the future the same as Gwen and having telekinesis. "Then Azazel eventually kidnapped all his special children including me and sent all of to an abandoned place in a plot to pit us against each other by killing one another until one is left standing and he or she would be Lucifer's vessel in a future apocalypse" Sam finished. Gwen listened carefully with both shocking look on her face to what she was just heard.

"So, what you're telling me is that when you were a baby this Azazel demon snuck into your crib at night and fed you're his blood then killed your mother and he did the same to others to make him his special children or something and because of this you had psychic abilities like see the future just like me and my grandmom and move things with your mind" she said still not believing what she just heard.

Sam just nodded his head. "Yes, basically that's about it" he said.

"No way you could be psychic, me and my gramdmom would have sensed it plus the whole time I have known you there was nothing about you that showed you were psychic that you had any powers you I mean I could you possibly hidden that from me all this time, no I don't believe this" cried out shaking her head still taken back by all of this.

"Hey slow down, let me explain, I did have those abilities in the past, but I don't have them anymore" Sam said.

Gwen just looked confused. "You used to have psychic abilities but don't anymore, that doesn't make sense how could that have possibly happened?" she asked.

"Well, you want to brace yourself again because there is more so much more which will shock you even more" he said.

"I'm sure there is" replied Gwen.

Then Sam filled her in on more of the details, of one of the special children Jake killing him and Dean selling his soul to a crossroad demon to bring him back alive similar to the way their dad sold his soul to save Dean from dying after their car accident. How when he was resurrected, he lost all of his psychic abilities and his brother was given only a year instead of the normal ten years and he watched his brother be killed by hellhounds. How four months later Dean was brought back from hell by their angel friend Castiel which is how they came to know him in a mission to stop the breaking of the 66 seals since Dean being sent to hell started that in motion which would in turn release Lucifer from the cage. About Sam teaming up with a demon Ruby whom he met previously and who had aided them in the past and she was helping him exorcise demons from humans using his new found psychic powers developed from drinking demon's blood which he became addicted to.

About his sexual relationship with Ruby and how he let her dupe and manipulate him and he even turned against his brother and ran off with her and did some things he really regrets to get more demon's blood so he could be strong enough to kill a demon called Lillith who was helping Lucifer in breaking all the seals to release him. He thought killing her would stop it but it turned out that it only broke the final seal and released Lucifer from the cage and Ruby used to him to accomplish this, so he and Dean killed her, but it was too late as he had started the apocalypse which also released the four horsemen. Gwen continued to listen on with awe not knowing what to say about all what she heard although she knew by now she shouldn't be surprised by anything he told her, but it always seemed just when she thought he couldn't shock her any further he surprises her. She was silent for quite a while with the same look on her face.

"Hey, aren't you going to say anything, I mean I know this is all quite a lot to take more than you expected I know" Sam said.

Gwen just turned to him and finally spoke up.

"Son of a Bitch!" she cried out and Sam was a bit surprised hearing her use Dean's favorite expression. "Gosh Sam, I mean really, you dying and being brought back to life, Dean going to hell, the 66 seals and Lucifer and the apocalypse and the most shocking you having sex with a demon woman and become an addict of demon's blood having these powers to exorcise demons from people with your mind, I mean really Sam that is quite a story even bigger than the other stories you told me and that is saying much" she told him.

"I understand, looking back, it all seems so surreal to me and this is the story of our lives. I know looking from another point of view it sounds like some out of horror film or a TV show, but this is what we went through and there is more so much more that will shock you too" Sam told her.

"I believe you Sam but wow the things you went through" she replied. Sam just sighed.

"Yeah and now this being trapped in your grandmother's painting that's one thing we never went through" he replied.

"You know what Sam, it's time for me tell you something that will shock you right now and it's quite huge" said Gwen.

"What could you possibly tell me that is so huge it could shock me as much as what I told you, you come from a family of witches or something?" Sam replied being a bit sarcastic.

"No, it's that years ago me and my grandmom actually predicted the apocalypse and Lucifer being on earth before it happened" she said.

This time it was Sam's turn to have a shock look on his face.


	92. Chapter 92

**The story takes place right after the season 10 finale, after Dean killed Death, the Mark of Cain was removed and Darkness was released into the world. I mentioned before, new characters will be added and thrown in the story and I will bring back several former characters from the show in the upcoming future.**

Chapter 92 New Revelations

Sam just sat there his eyes popped out staring at Gwen as he tried to process what he just heard. Gwen had just told him she predicted the apocalypse and he still couldn't believe what he just heard. After all his time shocking her with crazy stories about his life, this time it was his turn to be surprised indeed.

"What do you mean that you saw visions of the apocalypse?" he asked her still amazed.

"I mean I had visions of the apocalypse in my dreams just like I had of the Darkness" Gwen told him.

"You mean before it happened?" Sam asked still shocked.

"Yes, that's how it usually is" said Gwen.

Sam now more calm or trying to be, just swallowed again and spoke up.

"Just start at the beginning" he told her.

"Well, just like with the Darkness, I was started having these recurring dreams of all these scary images that I didn't understand at the time that included a face of a man with red glowing eyes plus a figure stabbing a blonde-haired woman with white eyes and I told my grandmom about it and she was having the same dreams. So she decided to do what she usually does and communicate with the spirits and we had our séance and she saw all these scary images of death, sickness and destruction and the man with the red glowing eyes again and the blonde haired woman with white eyes being slain and the voices told her the words apocalypse, Lucifer and the four horsemen and that's when she told me the apocalypse is coming and Lucifer had risen on earth" Gwen explained.

Sam's eyes lit up again to what he just heard.

"You're telling me you and your grandmother knew all about the apocalypse and Lucifer being released and even saw visions of this in your dreams before it happened?" he asked still in shock.

Gwen just nodded her head. "Yes, we kind of knew about what was happening and it scared both us as we didn't truly understand what it meant or anything, we just knew that this was something huge that was a threat to humanity, but we felt powerless to solve it" she said.

Sam just got up off from sitting on the bridge's ledge placing his hands on the edge where he sat he had a real uneasy look on his face as he seemed a bit lost in thought. Gwen got up off the bridge too and now standing near Sam, she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Sam I'm know I probably should have told you this sooner" she cried.

"Probably?" said Sam turned to her as Gwen pulled her hand away still trying to take on this in.

"After all this time why didn't you bring this up before, I mean after we told you about us being hunters about the Darkness, you didn't think to mention any of this?" Sam asked bit anxiously.

"It just didn't seem to be the right time, I mean with us being worried about the Darkness, being trapped in that alternate world wondering when we could return to our own world, I just didn't think to say 'hey by the way, me and my grandmom had visions of the apocalypse and Satan being on earth and to be honest at the time we didn't know of you and your brother having in any part of it, at least not at first" she explained.

"What do you mean not at first?" asked Sam.

Gwen took a breath before she spoke again.

"That is the other thing I need to tell you, back in that alternate world when told you that when I touched you and saw some visions of your past" she said then paused a bit.

"Well, some of those visions were of you being the one that killed that blonde woman with the white eyes, I didn't know who she was, but I could feel that she was evil" she replied.

"You saw that?" asked Sam his eyes lit up again.

Gwen nodded her head.

"Did you see anything else?" Sam asked.

"Well, many months after the apocalypse started, I had another recurring dream of a figure a man, a dark-haired man falling down a large hole in the ground like out of those sci-fi movies and a blonde man holding on to him and falling in with him kind of made me think of Alice falling down the rabbit hole, bur I never saw their faces. My grandmom also had the same dream and finally we did another séance it which the spirits told her the words Lucifer and cage and restored. I didn't understand but from what visions my grandmom saw, she said that Lucifer was no longer on earth and apocalypse was gone and the world was safe from it" Gwen said.

"You saw all that too?" asked Sam.

"Yes, and there's more, part of the visions I saw when I touched you was that you were the man that fell into the large hole but other guy who fell in with you was not Dean. I was confused a little by these visions and then I saw you back on earth again, but I could sense something was wrong, you were not the same person and I saw some of the tings you did and all" said Gwen looking a bit uncomfortable.

Sam continued to be taken back by what he was hearing he back away from the edge of the bridge and just sighed now standing in the middle of the bridge. Gwen walked up near him again.

"All those visions you saw, and you never thought to mention them" said Sam.

"I did tell you I saw some visions of what you did, it just didn't seem to be a good time to bring it all up your past, I could sense you were not comfortable talking it about it with me at the time and I wasn't going to push you or make you more uneasy by telling you exactly what I saw" she explained.

Sam paused a bit before speaking up. "But, when we first mentioned to the both of you about Lucifer, you acted surprised" he replied.

"We were, we weren't acting, we hadn't had any visions of Lucifer even though we saw visions of the Darkness, we didn't understand about Satan himself being on earth again" she told him.

"But again, you didn't mention having visions of him before or knowing he was on earth in the past" said Sam.

"With us being worried about Rowena and the Darkness we just didn't think it was a good time to mention having visions the Devil in the past, so much was going on already, I ask my grandmom later that evening if we should have tell you about our visions of Satan before, and she said she didn't see what good would it do with us helping you find Rowena and with the spell to that could get rid of the Darkness, it just didn't seem like the time. But now with us stuck here with all the time to talk about our lives, I wanted to let you tell me about your past on your own when you felt comfortable" she finished.

Sam took another breath as he tried to process on of this. What Gwen told him actually made since, it's not like she was just deliberately trying to withhold the truth form him, her reasons seemed sensible enough. Maybe it was the fact that he always felt Gwen and Madame Bess having no clue about monsters up until the time he and Dean had to explain it to them the time they first met yet they knew about the apocalypse and Lucifer seeing them in their visions. Or maybe it was the fact that she knew some personal details about his past life or maybe it was his turn to be surprised by what Gwen told him and saw instead of the other way around like in the past and Gwen having and her grandmother having visions about the apocalypse before it actually happened about Lucifer and Lilith was quite big especially since these things have personally affected him and Dean.

"I just can't believe you knew about these things this whole time, I just thought…" Sam said but Gwen cut him off.

"Yes, I know that we were just these sheltered psychics that only knew about just told people their fortunes and talked to the dearly departed for their desperate relatives but knew a lot about the supernatural except for seeing the Darkness coming" she finished.

Sam just paused a bit as Gwen went on.

"When we first learned about them it was quite scary to us, we didn't know what to do, I mean we told what we knew to other mediums and psychics we contacted that my grandmom knew, and they held séances and read tarot cards and could sense something hugely destructive was soon coming and that we should all be prepared. We prayed, got crosses and hung them in the rooms even went to church which we rarely did praying to God for help because we didn't know what else we could do so we just waited. And then we heard the stories on the news on TV or read them in the news paper about strange things happening, but we felt powerless to do anything about it but just pray that something like a higher power would stop whatever was going on" she said a bit anxious now.

"Hey, it wasn't on you to do anything, if anything it was my fault the whole thing happened just like with Darkness" said Sam.

Gwen looked sympathetic as she just glared at Sam who now had a bit of a guilty look on face.

"Hey, I'm sure you didn't mean to cause any harm no matter what happened" she told him.

Sam just sighed again with that same look on his face.

"Anyway, I always wondered about those visions of you falling through the gigantic hole in the earth killing that woman with the white eyes and who was that guy that fell into the earth with you?" Gwen asked.

Sam looked hesitant.

"I mean if you don't mind telling me now since you told me so much already" she said.

Sam still looking guilty agreed, afterall he told her this much now he might as well tell her all of it.

"No, but you might want to brace yourself again" he told her.

"I always do when you are about to tell me something" said Gwen.

Then Sam continued his story now telling her about his actions including killing the white-eyed demon demon Lilith which led to Lucifer being released from his cage in Hell and the start of the apocalypse; him and Dean briefly split up because the trust between the two of them had been damaged a bit. About him and Dean being shot and killed in their motel by two hunters Walt and Roy and being sent to heaven and learning that they had been killed and brought to heaven many times before without any memory and about learning that God left heaven and was on earth and meeting the angel Joshua who had them resurrected and brought back to earth only God that time allowed them to remember their time in heaven. He also explained about them learning of their lineage of being the descendants of the biblical character Cain making them the true vessels of archangels Michael and Lucifer who wanted to possess their bodies with Michael using Dean's vessel and Sam Lucifer's so that they could battle it out to the death.

If Michael had won and killed Lucifer it would bring about paradise on earth ridding the world of all the demons but millions would die as result but both Sam and Dean would have to consent. He also revealed about him and Dean going back in time to meet their parents in 1978 when the fallen angel Anna went back in time in order to kill their parents to stop Sam from being born so he wouldn't say yes to Lucifer but Michael traveled back in time too and killed her and they went back to the their own time and their parents memories of them were wiped out. He also reveals about their half-brother Adam and how they learned of him about him being killed by a ghoul who took his form and how he was resurrected by the angels to be Michael's new vessel.

Then how in the end Sam agreed to say yes to Lucifer hoping he can stay in control long enough to open up Lucifer's cage using the rings by the four horsemen and throwing himself in and he succeeded but Michael in Adam's body also ended up falling in with them. They weren't get him back until the Darkness was released and the angel Hannah used the four horsemen rings to open Lucifer's cage to release both Lucifer and Michael who left Adam's body and took another human vessel. Gwen continued to be amazed and when Sam took a brief break from his story she spoke up first.

"Oh my, that explains you falling in that giant hole in the earth with a blonde guy, who was your other brother Adam?" she replied.

Sam nodded his head.

"Wow, this is incredible, you being the descendant of Cain of Cain and Abel from the bible, that is so well I don't know what to say" replied Gwen trying to process this one.

"Hey, I told you that this will be huge and too unbelievable for anyone to believe" he said.

"You're telling me, but I just want to know how in the earth did escape from that Lucifer's cage if you meant to trap yourself down there in the first place?" she asked.

Sam then continued on this story telling her about being released from the cage by angels with no soul. Then traveling around for year with his resurrected grandmother Samuel also a hunter and his distant cousins without letting Dean know he was back so he could live his life with Lisa and Ben. About him getting his soul back, about Eve the mother of all the monsters then on about saga with the leviathans and Castiel their friend and surrogate father's Bobby's death about Kevin the other prophet, their good friend Charlie and meeting their paternal grandfather Henry Winchester who traveled into the future from 1958 who was a Men of Letters and that's how they learned about the Men of Letters and the Men of Letter's bunker.

Also about him performing the trials which would have closed all of hell's gates and banished all the demons from earth forever, and Dean stopping him from completing since he would have died. About the angel Metatron using a spell to cast out all the angels from heaven and closing it up causing the angels to fall to earth and lose their wings as a result. About this fallout with Dean over being tricked into saying yes to the angel Gadreel using him as a vessel to cure him and Kevin's death as result and of course the Cain now alive and a demon called a Knight of Hell who had the Mark of Cain and transferred it to Dean so he could be able to kill the another Knight of Hell Abaddon. Then when Metatron killed Dean and came back alive as a Knight of Hell too. How he was forced to perform a demon cure to bring him back and how it was his intent to find a cure to get rid of the Mark of Cain from Dean which led him getting access to the Book of Damned from their friend Charlie and forcing Rowena to find a spell in the book the first time and Charlie helping them which cost her, her life in the end.

After finishing his story, Sam had a bit of a sad look on his face thinking about Charlie and what happened to her, as he still blamed himself for her getting killed dragging her into his plan to save Dean from the Mark. It cost so much already releasing the Darkness and now he and Gwen are trapped in this painting from Madame Bess's house and God only knows what happened to Dean, Ava and Madame Bess all because they dragged them into their plans to use Rowena to get rid of the Darkness forever. It seems whenever others get involved in their work they get suffer. Gwen can sense his sadness and guilt as she just looked at him sympathetically.

"Oh Sam, you and Dean went through a whole lot. I'm still trying to process you two being direct descendants of Cain, being killed going to heaven and brought back to life, Dean selling his soul to a demon and being sent to hell, you being trapped in this Lucifer's cage possessed by Satan himself, having a series of books written about you by a prophet, Dean becoming a demon called a knight of hell and you guys losing your friends" she said.

Sam shrugged a bit. "Well, that's the story of our lives" he replied.

Gwen had the same sympathetic look on her face as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder again trying to give him comfort.

"The only thing I can say is wow that's incredible" she replied.

"And now we are trapped inside your grandmother's painting by Rowena because I dragged you into this" Sam said with guilty look.

Gwen removed her hand again and looked him sternly in his eyes.

"Hey, like I said before, me and my grandmom wanted to help, you didn't drag us into anything, after everything we went through together in the past, we were more than willing to help as we feel together we have become sort of a unit a team, and as a team we help one another. Besides, this is nothing compared to what you and your brother have gone through from what you told me" she told him.

"Still I feel responsible" said Sam still looking guilty.

"Hey Sam, don't worry, we will get through this, as you said it yourself you and Dean have gotten through worse and I'm sure we will get through this somehow and although I'm worry about my gandmom, I can only hope that she's alright somehow she will help find us along with Dean and Ava. And if Rowena has done something to them too, then your friend Castiel will help find us, you did say he will do whatever it takes to find us" she said.

Sam just sighed a bit now feeling more hopeful again.

"Yeah, I know, I just can't help thinking about all that stuff again" he told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I made you bring up painful memories" Gwen said sorrowfully.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault, I agreed to tell you everything about my past as did you, anyway I glad I told you, to have someone else other than Dean to confide in about these things" he said.

"Well, I'm glad you trusted me enough to open up to me" said Gwen.

Sam just smiled and said, "No problem" and Gwen smiled back.

Just then Gwen's smile changed to a look of worry. "Oh, my I just remembered something else" she replied.

"What?" asked Sam curiously.

"You said that angels fell to the earth?" she asked.

"Why, I mean did you get visions of that to before it happened?" Sam asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did" she replied.

"When, I mean I know when but what exactly did you see?" Sam asked anxiously.

"I remember having these dreams of seeing what look like meteorites falling from the sky and hearing screams like people in agony then I would wake up. I told my grandmom about them and just like with the others, she said had those same dreams so just like be before we held a séance so she can talk the spirits…" replied Gwen.

"And the spirits told her about the angels" Sam finished her sentence.

Gwen nodded. "Yes, the exact word she heard was angels and fallen and they just repeated the word over and over again, plus she saw more images, figures fallen from the dark sky and hearing them howling in pain there wings appeared to be on fire and just burning. Then when we saw on TV, the fallen meteorites, we knew what the truth" she went on.

"So, you knew about angels fallen to earth this whole time" Sam said.

"Yes, but we had no way of knowing you and Dean were somehow tied to it and when you met your angel friends Castiel and Hannah, we were shocked at being in the presence of real life angels despite seeing the visions and again there never seemed the time to tell you all about it" replied Gwen.

"I know" Sam said.

"But I'm glad you know everything, it makes me feel that we have a greater bond, more of a connection to each other" said Gwen.

"You, know I feel the same way" replied Sam now feeling a bit better as if a weight has been lifted as he kept glaring at Gwen who glared back now like two smitten teenagers again as they paused for a moment. Then Gwen decided to break the ice.

"You know talking about our lives is quite exhausting, I'm in favor for something else now" Gwen said wanting to change the subject matter as it was becoming to draining and she wanted to so something to take their minds off all the baggage.

'Like what, as you know this isn't exactly much to do around here in case you notice" said Sam looking around his surroundings.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that" said Gwen with a little grin on her face.

Then with that she walked up to the ledge of the bridge and slowly she started to climb on the railing.

"What are you doing?" asked Sam looking confused.

"You'll see" said Gwen and the next thing Sam knew, she was standing on the railing of the bridge.

"Gwen!" cried out Sam as he walked over to where she was standing and before he could do anything, Gwen just jumped off the bridge.

Sam was shocked and quickly looked down to where she jumped and he saw her land into the spring or the fake spring as there wasn't any splash, Gwen just stood in the spring now was covering part of her dress yet she wasn't wet at all. She then looked up at Sam and smiled as she waved her arm up.

"Come on, the water is fine" she said teasingly since she couldn't feel the water at all since it was all an illusion.

"You're serious?" cried out Sam.

"Yes, I mean I know none of this is real but there is no need not to pretend" she said.

Sam just kind of shook his head at her.

"I think we are a bit old to play make believe don't you think" he replied.

"Nobody is really too told to play a bit of make believe, come on, if we are going to stuck in this little paradise for a while we might as well make the most out of it" she cried out to him still waving his arm still urging him to join her.

Sam kept shaking his head a bit over the silliness of Gwen's suggestions, after all it sounded like two adults engaging in play time like two little kids. But he had to admit the one thing he admired about her was her ability to see the best of a serious situation and wanting to make the most of it rather than just worrying just like she did when they were all trapped in that alternate world. He finally just gave up and decided to just go along with what Gwen wanted as it would be kind of fun now that he thought about it. So, Sam also got up the railing of the bridge until he was standing on it and with that he jumped off and landed in the spring near Gwen, and again there was no splash of water and he didn't get wet as he didn't feel the water on him as he stood in the spring. His legs didn't even hurt from jumping off as none of their surroundings are real, they're like illusions being a painting.

"Okay let's have some fun" cried out Gwen.

She then pretended to splash water on him and Sam found him self doing the same thing, and they just stood in the spring pretending to splash water on each other then chasing each in the spring, Sam finally catching Gwen and lifting her up from behind and spinning her around as they both laugh like two kids playing around. As Sam put Gwen down and let go of her waist and she turned around towards him and now the two were standing close to each other glaring at each other with a longing look and seconds later, they drew their faces closer to each other. Before either of them knew it, they were both locked in a kiss. They continued kissing each other more passionately now holding one another in each of their arms. After kissing for a while, Sam quickly stopped.

"Do you want me to stop now?" he asked her.

Gwen just shook her head. "No, I don't" she replied.

So, they continued kissing even more passionately which led Sam to pull off Gwen's shirt and she started unbuttoning his. Within minutes, they were out of the spring lying on the grass no longer clothed like two lovers now going where they never gone before.


End file.
